Preludio
by eLiZ cKs
Summary: Nuestra vida esta regida por el simple "por que", tan sencillo y tan torcido a la vez,un simple cambio y puede destrozar lo forjado, o puede crear cimientos mas poderosos, lo unico cierto es que nada esta escrito, la ultima jugada aun se esta planeando
1. Prologo

Antes que nada ningún personaje de sailor moon es mió solo los utilizo para que esta historia se desarrollo y ahí otros que son de mi propia imaginación.

Me presento ante ustedes soy elizabeth chiba y les dejo preludio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Preludio**

Prologo

Existe una frase muy utilizada, sirve como confort cuando has terminado una relación a la cual creías que era la definitiva, o tal vez cuando culmina una etapa dentro de una trabajo o decides mudarte; 4 palabras que giran alrededor de todo y a la vez de nada:

**TODO TIENE UN PORQUE.**

Encierra varias circunstancias pero en realidad, gira alrededor de una, es difícil comprenderlo pero con el tiempo lo haces, nunca seremos suficientemente sabios para entender el por que de las cosas y de las consecuencias que atraen ; se puede maldecir, llorar, gritar, romper, odiar, y hacer miles de cosas.

La única verdad es esa, todo tiene un por que, si asi es, un por que; suena raro pero es cierto, el que una vez te profeso amor eterno, hoy te dice que se acabo y te deja con el corazón roto y el rostro bañado de lagrimas, la muerte de un ser querido llega y no hay mas que hacer simplemente decir adiós, la despedida de un gran amigo; duele pero es lo mejor para el ,a donde ira lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos mientras tu te quedas con los brazos vacíos, la añoranza de la niñez y juventud, los ratos de ocio con los amigos, esas charlas telefónicas por las noches hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

El que todo ocurra por una razón no quiere decir que tenga que ser para mal, asi es; todo lo que nos ocurre nos ayuda a crecer a veces a golpes otras veces a tirones pero aporta algo, si, tenemos que reír y llorar para prepararnos a lo que sigue; tal vez no sea tan difícil y lo sobrellevemos de manera fácil o por otro lado puede ser peor a lo anterior y no nos duela tanto, es difícil predecir lo que nos espera, pero saben lo mas doloroso es saber que algún día llegara.

Yo se lo que me espera dentro de algunos años, no reniego de ello bueno alguna vez si lo hice; pero tal vez me quitaron un poco de emoción, los años, sabios años, me dieron a entender que lo que me esperaba no era tan fácil de alcanzar, no lo iba a recibir en bandeja de plata.

He pasado por muchas cosas, gracias a estas conocí a mis mejores amigas y claro al amor de mi vida. Sufrí claro muchas veces, los vi. morir frente a mis ojos y pero al final volvían a mi, los esperaba con los brazos abiertos y mas a el ; fueron varias veces las que estuvimos separados, la ultima vez pudo ser la ultima y no exagero, por poco perdí la fe pero me aferre a nuestro amor con lo poco que me quedaba y seguí , me repetía a mi misma, que todo tenia un por que; tal vez estaba estudiando, tenia exámenes, mucha tarea y por eso no escribía, pero fue mas difícil ya que otro se acerco a mi vida y me dio alegría y cariño , me mostró un mundo distinto al que veía al lado de mi amor; en el que cada momento me demostraba cuanto me quería ; pero no era el, no era el que hacia palpitar a mi corazón con tan solo una mirada y con esa idea me aferre y no deje que el entrara, todos creían que no me daba cuenta, pero sabia el amor que según el me profesaba, pero me hacia la que no entendía, para mi esa fue la mejor salida, paso el tiempo y las cosas tomaron el rumbo que debían y mi amor volvió a mi lado, había una buena razón para todo ya que existía un por que.

¿Y ustedes dirán que hace una esta tonta renegando de su vida? Pues no reniego simplemente deseo compartir mis pensamientos para asi prepararme para lo que me espera, si!, para eso, aunque lo duden aun me esperan mas cosas.

Hoy soy diferente veo todo de distinta manera, ya no soy la misma mi esencia cambio, si cambio, algunos dan gracias a esto, la que mas las da soy yo. Me siento completa si, bueno desde el punto de vista de otros soy feliz y perfecta, desdé el mió no, aun queda algo demasiado importante y primordial, que decidirá el rumbo de varias cosas, algo que nadie se imagina, ni yo misma lo imaginaba.

Han pasado varios años, hace tiempo me separe de mi amor de nuevo no fue como las veces pasadas esta vez hay comunicación va y viene a verme y yo igual aun seguimos separados pero llegara el día en que nunca mas nos separaremos, y de mis amigas, las veo frecuentemente, no como desearía pero seguimos juntas a distancia.

La necesidad de convivencia me llevo abrir mis horizontes y a ver mas allá de mi nariz, tengo mas amigos, son distintos a ellas, eso es lo mejor. De ellos aprendí varias cosas que espero en el futuro no muy lejano las pueda aplicar.

Claro al conocer mas personas fui creciendo, aunque dentro de esas nuevas amistades aparecieron algunas ya conocidas que tal vez nunca hubiera querido recordar y reencontrarme con ellas, pero el destino siempre nos alcanza y tiene un as guardado bajo la manga; cuando creemos que todo es perfecto nos da una voltereta para mostrarnos la verdad y ver realizada su magnifica jugada.

El preludio es lo que precede y sirve de entrada para el principio de algo; lo que he vivido y lo que he sufrido es el preludio a mi verdadero futuro, las batallas me han hecho mas fuerte, las separaciones mas recia y fría, pero a la vez mas calida.

Las canas son el preludio de la madurez, pero por favor canas no, no se verían bien en mi cabello rubio, bueno pensándolo bien me luciría como mi madre, jaja, que tonterías digo, me miro en un espejo y no lo creo, la impotente figura que se refleja es la que hace honor a la frase que mencione al principio.

Estas líneas, enmarcan mi soledad en este momento, si soledad quien diría, pero aun me falta mucho por recorrer y mas por escribir, lo seguiré haciendo si mis responsabilidades en su medida me lo permiten; en un futuro deseo leer estas líneas y saber que en realidad no me equivoque al escribirlas y que lo hice por un por que.

S.T.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí esta mi fic , espero que les agrade, espero sus reviews, gracias. :P


	2. Amigos, Recuerdos y Planes

**Capitulo 1**

**Recuerdos, Amigos y Planes**

Hoy es 25 de junio, es un día muy hermoso tal como deben de ser todos los días en verano, los pájaros cantan y revolotean en el aire.

Dentro de un café ubicado cerca de un parque una joven bebe una taza de café mientras escribe en su laptop, la mayoría de los hombres no pueden dejar de mirarla , su piel es blanca como la porcelana tan fina y exquisita, sus tiernos labios color carmín que a mas de uno insita a besarlos, sus hermosos ojos azule que hipnotizan al que se atreva a mirarlos y todo eso enmarcado por una cabellera rubia mas precisamente dorada cual finos hilos de oro que cae un poco arriba de la mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo no es muy bien apreciado ya que se encuentra sentada, pero lo que es visible solamente se puede denominar como perfecto.

Al cabo de un rato y después de varias tazas de café y de rechazar varias invitaciones por parte de hombres que desean, invitarla a cenar o a comer, o quizás una copa u otra taza de café, decide retirarse del local, comienza a guardar sus pertenencias. Cuando una chica pelirroja se acerca a ella

Chica: disculpa… -la rubia dirige su atención a la pelirroja-… lo sabia eres Serena Tsukino…verdad..

_La rubia sonrie y de inmediato se pone de pie para atrapar en un abrazo a la pelirroja._

Serena: Molly!!! Por dios ¡! No te reconocia!!

Molly: Lo mismo digo estas muy cambiada, como estas, ya hace años que no sabia de ti, que ha pasado con tu vida?

Serena: estoy muy bien pero es largo de contar , que te parece si vamos mejor vamos a mi departamento; y platicamos; que te parece?

Molly: Esta bien, vamos

_Salen del local y comienzan a caminar serena dirige a molly hacia su departamento. Durante el trayecto comienzan a charlar._

Serena: Molly, no has cambiado nada estas igual que hace 7 años cuando estábamos en la secundaria (N.A: según mis cuentas son esos años, desde el comienzo de la historia, si me excedo en años o los acorto disculpen)

Molly: jajaja, lo mismo te digo no has cambiado nada, tu carácter, y bueno tu forma de peinarte si a cambiado algo. --Bueno es realidad si cambio ya es toda una mujer su cuerpo es de una joven de 20 años su cintura es pequeña y su busto es mas proporcionado sin llegar hacer exagerado además de que se corto el cabello, un corte degrafilado y se viste con ropa que hace resaltar cada uno de sus atributos.--

Serena: jaja, si molly, lo cambie poco después de entrar a la universidad.

_Molly le cuenta a Serena que estudia en el extranjero pero que vino a visitar a su madre, serena le cuenta a molly que vive sola, ya que su familia se mudo a Madrid por que a su padre le ofrecieron un gran trabajo y ella se quedo por la universidad; después de caminar un rato llegan a un edificio de departamentos donde viven varios universitarios, pasan y el portero saluda a serena se dirigen al elevador e inmediatamente serena pulsa el botón del 5to piso; llegan a su destino y serena va delante y detrás de ella va molly, el piso tiene solamente 4 deptos, ya que es muy exclusivo además de que los deptos son muy grandes. Serena se detiene frente a la puerta que tiene el numero 503, saca de su bolsa las llaves y abre la puerta entra primero y se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a molly, esta al entrar se queda con la boca abierta, el lugar es hermoso esta decorado con un gusto exquisito, tiene un pequeño recibidor donde esta una pequeña mesa contra la pared y sobre de esta un espejo, enfrente esta un perchero; Serena coloca su bolsa en el perchero y se quita la chamarra que tiene puesta, después se gira hacia molly y le pide su chamarra y su bolsa, serena entra en el departamento y detrás de ella molly que no cree lo que ve, los sillones son de cuero negro(Uuuuhh )están forman un semi circulo, al frente esta una mesa de centro ,los sillones ven de frente a la pared desde esta una enorme pantalla de tv con un gran equipo de sonido y un teatro en casa, a un costado se encuentra un balcón es lo suficientemente grande ya que tiene varias sillas afuera y una mesa de jardín, también ahí algunas plantas, molly voltea al lado izquierdo y ve un hermoso comedor negro para 6 personas, y mas allá una barra desayunadora con varios bancos y detrás de esta una cocina, la cual tiene todos alacenas y electrodomésticos son de acero inoxidable ,serena esta parada en el puerta de la cocina observando a molly, cuando chocan miradas._

Serena: molly?

Molly: uhh lo siento es que esto es tan…….

Serena: jaja si lo se sofisticado,, es bonito verdad?

Molly: si, es tuyo todo?

Serena: si, todo…. Bueno preparare café Siéntate...--entra a la cocina y se pierde de la vista de molly, después se oyen puertas que se abren y el choque de varios trastos--

Molly: si gracias serena.

_Molly se dirige a los sillones y se sienta sigue observando el lugar , ve un pasillo supone que este dirige a las habitaciones, después del pasillo ve una puerta supone que es el baño , al lado de esta ahí una mesa donde están cerca de un rincón y al lado ahí un librero con mas fotos y varias marcos con fotografías libros y cd, molly se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a la mesa. contempla las fotografías que están sobre la mesa , en una de ellas están juntas y sonríe al verla otra están ambas con kelvin , sigue recorriendo las fotos y ve una de su familia, otra de ellas esta con las chicas. En ese momento sale serena de la cocina con una charola con unas tazas de cafe y unas galletas la coloca sobre la mesa._

Molly: oye Serena? ; que ha sido de las chicas que han hecho??

Serena: Pues..._-suspira -… _bueno…Amy esta estudiando medicina y es una estudiante muy destacada , esta de intercambio en otro país creo que Alemania siempre fue buena estudiante .. Rei es una gran sacerdotisa en el templo Hikawa, que por cierto esta a su cargo su abuelo se tomo unos años sabáticos le ayuda Nicolás; además estudia administración de empresas esta de intercambio y esta tomando un curso de artes ocultas en la India esta fuera ya desde hace unos meses en realidad no recuerdo cuando vuelve….Lita tiene una beca deportiva además a participado en muchas competencias y tiene muchas medallas estudia en un distrito un poco lejos de aquí en este momento esta representando a su universidad en unas competencias que se llevan a cabo en Chile … y Mina , hay bueno mina … después de muchos esfuerzos logros sus sueños tuvo una oportunidad en una serie de televisión y de ahí salto a la fama, bueno de ella lo puedes saber todo por los revistas y por los programas de chismes sus múltiples noviazgos y claro y sus rupturas, jajaja, y lo ultimo que supe de ella es que estaba estudiando teatro o actuación o algo asi

_Molly sigue mirando las fotografías en otra de ellas esta Serena con 2 mujeres, un hombre y una niña._

Molly: Serena… oye quienes son estas personas, - toma la foto y se acerca a Serena para mostrársela-

_Serena voltea para ver la foto y se da cuenta de que son Haruka, Michiru , Setsuna y Hotaru; le quita la foto a molly y la toma entre sus manos_

Serena: ellas son unas buenas amigas que estuvieron conmigo cuando mas las necesitaba y que siempre estarán conmigo, para cuidarme; las quiero mucho!!,

--señalando a cada una de ellas—ella es michiru kahio una gran violinista, haruka tenoh corre automóviles en la formula 1, setsuna meio, una gran diseñadora y empresaria (N.A lo invente es que también tiene que hacer algo, no?) y ella es la pequeña hotaru la quiero demasiado, bueno ellas son mis amigas!!!

Molly: amigas ..?? Dirás amigos por el joven que se encuentra con ellas o no??, hay Serena sigues igual que siempre…

Serena: aaaahh, si molly_ --aunque es una historia demasiado larga para contar, algún día te contare todo molly---_.

_Molly regresa la foto a lugar y observa la que esta a su lado, esta es una donde están todas las chicas con el grupo three lights._

Molly: no lo puedo creer ¡!!!! -Grita tan fuerte que asusta a serena- Serena!!!

Serena: - voltea asustada -que pasa molly??

Molly: conoces personalmente a three lights verdad, por que no me lo dijiste yo adoro a este grupo bueno lo adoraba antes de que se desintegraran.

Serena: fuimos grandes amigos, estudiamos juntos la preparatoria - por un momento recuerda la cita que tuvo con seiya y la vez que intento hacer un pastel con taiki-

Molly: oye Serena… por que Seiya te mira diferente?????? o:p /o:p 

Serena: que??

Molly: Si Serena, fíjate - toma la foto y se la acerca a Serena - Seiya te mira distinto; en sus ojos se ve un gran amor y ternura, acaso tendrías una aventurilla con el - molly mira picadamente a Serene y se ríe -jijiji

Serena:No molly como crees, es mi amigo y nada mas, estuvo a mi lado en momentos muy difíciles.

Molly: mmmm bueno si tu lo dices - continua mirando las fotografías y ve una foto de Darien y Serena Tomados de la mano-.

Molly: oye serena y darien?

Serena: - regresa al lugar donde estaba sentada y toma un poco de café - el sigue en estados unidos….

Molly: que?!!¿¿¿, en estados unidos??

Serena: si molly, le dieron una beca para estudiar allá y la acepto, después de terminar sus estudios, recibio varias ofertas para hacer su residencia en hospitales con gran prestigio y acepto la que era mejor para el; además como a tenido un desarrollo sobresaliente le han ofrecido que participe en varias investigaciones y eso ha hecho que se retrase su regreso.

Molly: cuanto tiempo tiene fuera?

Serena: casi 5 años o 4 y medio –colocando su dedo índice sobre su barbilla--

Molly: y lo dices así de tranquila ¿? Serena y desde cuando no lo ves??

Serena: mmm desde navidad o sea 5 meses más o menos casi 6.

Molly: como lo has soportado?? no esta contigo y quien no te dice que el tiene a alguien mas ¡!!! Serena abre los ojos!!!, te esta engañando!!!!!!!!!!! Debe de tener novia allá y tu aquí sentada esperándolo!! Dios!! Tal vez tenga ya un hijo!!

Serena: yo CONFIO en el, y créeme si hubiera encontrado a alguien mas me lo hubiera dicho, el tiene que seguir sus sueños y yo los míos, sigo adelante no crees que me escondo o me deprimo, tengo amigos geniales, que a pesar de conocerlos de la universidad los adoro y son muy lindos conmigo.

- se levanta y se dirige hacia la mesa de fotografías, y toma una y regresa al lado de molly y se la entrega, esta la toma y ve la foto ya que a la única que reconoce es a serena y la mira con una expresión de confusión -.

Serena: te los voy a presentar - en la foto se ve a 2 chicas que abrazan a serena una de cada lado detrás de ellas ha 3 chicos y al frente 1 mas, están en el parque - bueno la pelirroja que esta a la izquierda es mel, bueno melissa anderson es inglesa estudia ingeniera mecatronica y vive con su hermano en el depto. de enfrente --mel es peliroja, como ya se dijo tiene el cabello de largo como serena además tiene los ojos color miel y su tez es blanca-- , la chica del cabello casi negro es Li, Liana Yout , ella estudia arquitectura y vive 1 piso abajo, --Li tiene el cabello castaño obscuro ondulado y le llega debajo de los hombros, es morena apillonada y los ojos verdes--,los chicos bueno el que esta detrás de Mel es Matt, Matthew Peterson estudia derecho y vive con jason y sam en el piso de arriba – matt tiene el cabello del mismo color que taiki, el tiene el cabello corto ademas tiene los ojos negros y de cuerpo atetlico _--_, el que este detrás de mi es Alex, Alexander Anderson es el hermano de Mel como vez lo pelirrojo es de familia –alex es tiene los ojos de color miel igual que mel pero los de el tiene un toque de verde que los hacer ver aceitunados --,jaja el y Sam, Samuel Minton – tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes --es el que esta detrás de Li ; estudian Ingeniería computacional unos genios por cierto!!!, bueno y por ultimo ese es Jason Morrison, el se a convertido en un hermano para mi – es rubio de ojos azules tiene el cabello corto como andrew-- , el estudia Ciencias políticas y gobierno conmigo.

continuacion...

Molly: Ciencias Políticas!!!!!!! - Se queda sorprendida y Serena algo molesta por su reacción -, no te ofendas Serena pero yo pensé que estudiarías otra cosa todo menos ciencias politicas o que no terminarías la preparatoria por casarte con Darien, jijijiji

Serena: Estoy por terminar mi 2do. Año, es la mejor carrera para mi.

Molly: lo dices como si fueras a gobernar un pais, jaja

Serena: si es cierto - se rie nerviosa -jiji

Molly: - Mira a Serena que esta tomándola taza de te y ve algo en su mano que le llama la atención - Serena!! Es lo que estoy pensando??

Serena: Aja, si es mi anillo de compromiso. Darien me lo dio hace tiempo.

Molly: aaaahhh ,, discúlpame por lo que te dije antes,,,,que gusto me da, y me invitaras a tu boda?

Serena: Claro que si !

Molly: me da mucho gusto, oye por lo que veo tu padre ya acepta mas a darien y tu relación con el verdad??

Serena: si, nos ha costado mucho pero empieza a aceptarlo.

Molly: entonces te ha hido muy bien, me alegro por ti. Oye por cierto ya casi es tu cumpleaños, si mas no me equivoco cumplirás 21 años verdad??

Serena: es cierto molly!!!

Molly: y como lo celebraras, una gran fiesta ?

Serena: pues la verdad no lo se aun, tal vez no haga nada, no se, todavía ahí tiempo.

Molly: es cierto, - molly mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que se a retrasado- , Serena!! Ya me tengo que ir!

Serena: ahh esta bien… molly me agrado mucho volver a verte, - se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta y se despiden con un abrazo -.

_Serena entra de nuevo a su depto y se dirige a su recamara para darse un baño y estudiar un rato , entra a su recamara y se ve una gran cama cubierta por un edredón blanco y a cada lado hay un buró con una lámpara encima de este, a un lado esta una puerta y entra a lo que es su vestidor grandísimo y selecciona una pijama de pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes en color azul cielo, toma su ropa interior y se dirige a la otra puerta que esta al lado de su cama que es el l baño, deja su ropa sobre el lavabo que lo suficientemente grande como un escritorio o mas , además hay una tina al fondo al lado del sanitario; se dirige a la regadera que esta rodeada por puertas de cristal abre las llaves y retrocede para desvestirse entra a la regadera y se mantiene bajo esta unos minutos pensando en lo que platico con molly y comienza a hablar en voz alta._

Serena: en realidad ya tengo tiempo que no hablo con las chicas, no les he escrito ni telefoneado, pero la universidad me ha absorbido y no me da tiempo y yo que renegaba de darien por que decía que tenia que estudiar, ahora lo comprendo , siempre pensé que exageraba pero no, darien – suspira—que estarás haciendo, tal vez estés de guardia o en alguna cena, pero no me quiero atormentar con los celos, yo confió en ti y en tu amor, ya tengo suficiente con mel y Li que no paran de decirme lo mismo parece que las estoy escuchando _"chiba debe de estar saliendo con alguna interna del hospital y tu aquí esperándolo y negándote a salir"_ , pero ya veré como solucionarlo, tengo cosas mas importantes que ver primero, bueno aunque debo de considera lo de celebrar mi cumpleaños, seguro los chicos ya tienen algo en mente.

_Cierra las llaves y de la regadera, toma una toalla y se seca el cuerpo para después enredar su cabello y toma otra para cubrirse el cuerpo en esta y comenzar a vestirse, y se acerca al espejo del baño, lo limpaya que esta empañado por el vapor de la regadera._

Serena: deseo que estén cumpliendo sus sueños, mis amigas, mis guerreras, mis guardianas, -suspira- todos los sacrificios pasados valieron para que obtuvieran esta paz, deseo que aprovechen esos sacrificios y mas aun que acepten el que se esta haciendo en estos momentos, y que comprendan el por que de las decisiones que se tomaron –suspira- bueno….

_Sale del baño y después sale de su recamara y se dirige a la sala va y toma su bolsa y saca su laptop, después se dirige a otra habitación que esta a medio pasillo entra a lo que parece ser un pequeño estudio al centro hay un escritorio y coloca su laptop en este, a los lados ahí varios libreros repletos de libros y demás cosas, se dirige a uno de ellos y toma un libro sumamente grueso además de otro toma un cuaderno; se dirige al escritorio toma asiento y toma un lápiz, ; abre el libro donde esta una marca y comienza a leer, debes en cuanto hace alguna anotación en el cuaderno, continua así por varias horas, hasta que levanta la mirada y busca el reloj que esta en una pared colgado._

Serena: hay no!!! ya son las 12:30 a.m., mejor me voy a dormir,,, - cierra el libro y acomoda las demás cosas, sale del estudio y se va su habitación, ajusta su despertador y se mete entre las sabanas, esperando el comienzo de un nuevo dia-

_Un nuevo día comienza el despertador marca las 5:40 a.m. y a la vez timbra, serena se mueve y lo apaga, se estira y se dirige al baño después de un rato sale y va hacia el vestidor y toma unos short grises y un top deportivo se pone calcetines y unos tenis, además de una chamarra deportiva, se sujeta el cabello con una liga camina hacia la sala y en ese momento tocan el timbre y se dirige abrir toma las llaves y se la coloca en una de las bolsas de la chamarra y abre al puerta_

Serena: buenos días mel!!

Mel: buenos días ,, rena!!! –mel es mas o menos de la estatura de serena ,, también viste ropa deportiva-, nos vamos??

Serena: si ,vamos -sale y cierra la puerta- , como amaneciste?

Mel: pues… el tarado de alex, no me dejo dormir toda la noche se la paso en la lap y además no se callaba auto maldiciéndose por ser tan estupido por no poder programar.

Serena: de nuevo?? Oye toda la semana pasada hizo lo mismo, bueno al menos ya casi termina el semestre.

Mel: es lo que le ruego a Dios, si no ese error de la humanidad me va a volver loca!!!

Serena: jjajajjajaj , lo bueno que es tu hermano y lo quieres!!

Mel: una cosa es que sea mi hermano y otra es que acepte su forma de ser.

Serena: jajajaja

_Las jóvenes caminan hacia el elevador, continuando con su platica, llegan a la planta baja y salen del edificio, llegan al final de la calle y comienzan a trotar dirigiéndose a un parque (N.A. imagínense el central park pero en Tokio, jijj) al llegar al parque continúan trotando una al lado de la otra, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato mel aminora el paso para conversar con serena._

Mel: oye rena, te quiero decir que terminando el semestre nos vamos a ir a la casa de playa de mi familia, no se quieras acompañarnos? O ya tienes planes?

Serena: la verdad no tengo planes, lo mas seguro es que si los acompañe ya les dijiste a los demá_s?_

Mel: Alex, prometió decirle a Li que es la única que falta, los demás ya están enterados.

Serena: entonces iremos a la playa!!!

Mel: oye y si tu novio viene???

Serena: mmm es cierto no he hablado con Darien,, no lo se, le voy a llamar o a mandarle un mail, para comentarle?

Mel, muy bien oye cambiando de tema que vamos hacer para tu cumple???

Serena: como que , que vamos hacer??

Mel: si , si, si, no se una fiesta de chicas o una gran fiesta en el depa o nos vamos a un antro?? o simplemente nos emborrachamos??

Serena: MEL!!! No te exaltes aun falta

MEl: QUE!!!!!!!! Como que aun falta!!!!! SERENA , hoy es martes 26 de Junio que yo me acuerde tu cumple es el 30 no?? o sea el sábado, Tenemos 4 días para organizar tu fiesta de cumpleaños!!!

Serena: mmmmm creo que este año no habrá fiesta que te parece si mejor salimos los 7 adivertirnos??

Mel: y si viene Darien??

Serena: mel si darien viene me avisara, pero mientras el mundo sigue , no por que el no esta no voy hacer nada (N.A.Dios de donde saco tanta madures)

Mel: muy bien de acuerdo entonces hay que hablar con los demas.

Serena: de acuerdo!!

Mel: a que hora tienes clase?

Serena: Clases!! Dios quisiera tener clases,, tengo puros examenes!!! A partir de hoy hasta el viernes!!

Mel: jja no te doy el pesame estoy igual , a que hora comienzan??

Serena: a las 10, asi que aun tenemos tiempo de ir por un café al crow y de ahí al depto, para cambiarnos.

Mel: de acuerdo, asi vere a Andy!!!!!

Serena: ash ash y luego me dices que no te gusta!!

o:p /o:p 

Mel – la mira con ojos de pistola-Ahorrate tus comentarios, por favor…

_salen del parque y caminana unas cuantas cuadras , llegan al crow (N.A aclarando no es el mismo de los video juegos, aquí no hay juegos , es para univesitarios y parejas) entran y a pesar de que es temprano ya ahí movimiento, las 2 chicas no pasan desapercibidas, una por la ropa que lucen y aun mas por su belleza. Se acercan a la barra y ven a Andrew que esta platicando con una chica y serena decide jugarle una broma y cobrarse algunas que le ha hecho. Serena se acerca a el lentamente y lo abraza por detrás, provocando que andrew se asuste y voltea a ver quien es, mientras mel busca una mesa donde esperarlos. o:p_

Andrew: Se-se-re-re-na –temiendo lo que hiba a pasar---

Serena: Andy? Que sucede?? No tenias ganas de verme?? -mirandolo dulcemente y a la vez seductoramente-

Andrew: serena?!! – aun mas sorprendido y asustado---

Serena: si Andy??

Chica: uhm uhm uhm

Serena: si?

Chica: disculpa pero Andrew estaba platicando conmigo!!!

Serena: muy bien dicho ESTABA, asi que si nos permites ANDY Y YO, tenemos que hablar!!!!!!!!!!

Chica :aaaaaa, quien te crees!! Andrew por favor dile que te vas a quedar conmigo

_Andrew ve a la chica y voltea a ver a Serena y devuelve la mirada a la chica y después a Serena._

Serena: Verdad Andy que te quedas conmigo?? Siiiiiii……..

Andrew:-- suspira resignado--- lo siento Vanesa, pero tengo que ir con Sere.

Chica: queeeee!! Andrew…aaaaaaa!!!! - se da media vuelta y se va a la salida_-_

Mel: jajajajajaja

Andrew: no le veo lo gracioso!!! Melissa!!

Mel: uuhhhh que genio!!! -Andrew y serena se sientan en los sillón frente a mel-

Serena: es cierto dame gracias de librarte de esa lagartona!!

Andrew: como que lagartona , ¡! Si no la conocian!!!

Mel: no ocupamos conocerla se ve a leguas, por Dios!!! Hombres!!!

Andrew: que!!??

Serena: jajajaj hubieras visto su cara , cuando me vio abrazarlo, fue de película!!!jajaj

Mel: lo se, lo se jajajja cuanto hubiera dado por verla, jajjajjaa

Andrew: que graciosas!! – tomando un sorbo de café y con cara de pocos amigos --

Serena: estamos a mano por las que me has hecho, -- tomando la taza de café

Andrew: oye!! Yo lo hice por que eres como mi hermana ademas, TU NOVIO es MI MEJOR AMIGO!!! Te tengo que cuidar!!

Mel: no exageres,, no es para tanto!!

Andrew: que no exagere,, si los tipos casi se la comen con los ojos!! Ademas ese tal Andre no es de mi confianza, ya te lo he dicho.

Serena: ya ya , tranquilo…

Mel: pero andy , si esta divino, me agrada mas para rena.

Andrew: que!! Claro que no.

Serena: les he dicho mil veces que es mi AMIGO.

Mel: si como no, y la otra vez que fui por ti a tu departamento o cuando los vimos en el restaurante o cuando te llevo a la universidad?

Andrew: QUE!! SERENA!!

Serena: mel, por favor cambiemos de tema, estamos aquí para avisarte que no nos veras hasta el viernes.

Andrew: no me convences tan rapido luego hablaremos; y que es eso de que no vendran??

Mel: empezamos examenes, asi que nuestra vida se reduce a ir de la casa a la universidad y vicerversa

Andrew: bueno que mas, perdere a mis clientas favoritas.

Serena: Entonces nos vamos debemos cambiarnos para ira a las cruzadas. Andrew:-casi escupiendo el café que acabado de tomar— cruzadas.!!

Mel: a la universidad.

Andrew: aa jaja buena forma de llamarlo,!!

MEl: no te burles como tu ya pasaste por eso ,, y ahora te la pasas coqueteándole a las universitarias inocentes!! 

Andrew: que??!!! Oye yo no coqueteo con nadie, ¡!! Y adema no son inocentes!! Con tal solo verlas a ustedes dos esa ilusion se rompe!!

Serena y Mel: QUE!!!

Andrew: no se hagan!! Solamente a ustedes se les ocurre salir vestidas así!!

-mirandolas de pies a cabeza-

Serena: que??no tiene nada de malo, estabamos corriendo!!

Andrew: si como no.

Mel: es cierto!!!

Andrew : yo se que si , pero lo hacen por que saben el poder que tiene en los hombres!! Por Dios!!! No saben lo que provocan saliendo así!!! Todos los hombres del local no dejan de mirarlas, casi las desnudan con la mirada!!!

_Serena y mel voltean y comprueban lo que les dice Andrew, realmente todos los chicos las miran y ademas uno que otro les guiña el ojo. o:p /o:p _

Mel: pero que les pasa!!!

Serena: es cierto, mejor ya vamonos que es tarde.

Mel: si.

Andrew: solamente te quiero pedir algo Serena.

Serena:-extrañada por la petición de andrew lo ve con una ceja levantada-

que quieres?

Andrew:-juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria -por favor cuando Darien regrese citalo aquí , quiero ver su cara de celos cuando vea como los demás desnudan con la mirada a su novia. Por favor!!!

Serena: --sonrojada por el comentario—andrew!!! Como dices eso,, y luego veremos ¡!

Mel: jjajajajajajaj yo quiero jajaj ver eso jajaja

Serena: MEL!!! Apoyame!!

Mel: rena es que jaja es la verdad Darien parece una estatua el publico, daría todo lo que tengo por ver la cara que pondrá al ver que su novia es la mas asediada en la universidad y que los pretendientes le sobran.

Andrew: jajajajajjajaja

Serena: aahy ya callense los dos ¡! Mel ya vamonos, andrew lo pones a la cuenta??? —levantadose de su lugar y se dirige a la salida--

Andrew: jajaj si, nos vemos , suerte!!!

Mel: Adios y gracias – se levanta de su lugar e imita a serena—

_Las chicas salen del crown y toman el camino hacia el edificio de deptos. en el camino hablan sobre la universidad , llegan al edificio y saludan al portero, entran al elevador y marcan el 5to piso, al lugar salen del elevador y cada una toma camino hacia su depto. _

Mel: Rena!! Suerte ¡!

Serena: suerte mel, nos vemos en la noche!!

Mel: si adios,,

_Cada una entra a su departamento, al entrar serena, deja sus llevas sobre la mesa y se dirige a su recamara, va directo al vestidor y elige la ropa que se pondra, después de unos minutos se dirije al baño para tomar una ducha, sale después de 20 minutos , se viste y después se sienta en el l tocador que esta a un costado de la habitación donde se acomoda el cabello, se maquilla un poco, y se pone sus accesorios. Después sale de la habitación con las toallas en mano y la ropa sucia, se dirige a un cuarto al final del pasillo, el cuarto de lavado, entra y deja la ropa sucia en un cesto y las toallas en otro, sale del cuarto y se dirije a su estudio, busca su bolso y su cuaderno lo mete en el bolso , sale del estudio con su bolso en mano, lo deja en en sillon y va a la cocina entra y toma una taza y se sirve un poco de café de la cafetera, lo mete al microondas para calentarlo mientras saca de una de las gavetas un frasco de mermelada y una bolsa con pan,, busca un cuchillo y saca un pan y le pone mermelada y saca la taza del microondas y se sienta en un banco de la barra y toma en café mientras revisa el _correo, _a la vez muerde el pan después de 5 minutos termina el café y el pan, lava la taza en el fregador y sale de la cocina, para ir al baño y lavarse los dientes, se dirije se nuevo a la sala toma su bolso y las llaves de la mesa, toma el asensor y mientras espera que llegue a su destino saca su celular de la bolsa y le pone el silencio ya que tiene examen, llega a la planta baja y sale del edificio camina una cuanta cuadras, y de repente oye un claxon, voltea y ve un alfa romeo gt gris (veanlo en google) sonrie al reconocer al joven que conduce el auto; este a su vez lo acerca a la banqueta._

joven: -Buenos Dias, Señorita, le permitiria a este humilde caballero, llevarla en su corsel al glorioso evento que esta por llevarse acabo!!

_Mientras esto ocurria cierta pelirroja tramaba algo ,y hacia unas cuantas llamadas desde el depto 504._

Mel: ok, rena ya se fue así que puedo hablar tranquilamente, jiji – toma el telefono inalambrico en una mano y en la otra una agenda , y se sienta en uno de los sillones de su sala marca unos cuantos digitos y espera que le contesten

_Voz:buenos dias……_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Gracias, por sus comentarios,

Les deseo aclarar algunas cosas:

1. Fic serena/darien, no tengo nada en contra de seiya pero mi favorito es darien

2. Les adelanto que la actitud de serena es consecuencia de algo, pero no lo puedo decir.

3. siempre se ve la vida de las sailor durante las peleas, les adelante que veremos mas diversion de parte de ellas.

Continuo pidiendo sus comentarios, como les comente que ya habia escrito los capitulos y estaban marcados cada uno pero les corregi ciertas cosas, mi ardillita se puso euforica y los alargue, asi que no se con cuantos actualmente cuento, pero deseo que les agrade y espero que la ardillita que en mi cabeza siga trabajando como hasta ahora. tomen este capitulo para entretenerse cuando no tengan nada que hacer.

Elizabeth chiba.


	3. El Plan Maestro

Capitulo 2

El Plan Maestro

_Capitulo anterior………._

_Serena sale del edificio donde vive camina unas cuantas cuadras, y de repente un auto la alcanza mas bien dicho un alfa romeo gt gris ella sonríe al reconocer al conductor._

_Joven: -Buenos Días, Señorita, le permitiría a este humilde caballero, llevarla en su corsel al glorioso evento que esta por llevarse acabo!!_

_Mientras esto ocurría Melissa tramaba algo y se disponía a realizar unas cuantas llamadas.……_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Mel: OK, rena ya se fue así que puedo hablar tranquilamente, jiji – toma el telefono inalámbrico en una mano y en la otra una agenda, y se sienta en uno de los sillones de su sala marca unos cuantos dígitos y espera que le contesten

_Voz: buenos días…….. Café Crow que le puedo servir…_

_Mel: buenos __días, me podría comunicar con Andrew, por favor._

_Voz: si un momento por favor._

_Mel: gracias, -- espero que A__ndy hiera lo que le pedí, por que si no lo soy capaz de matarlo---_

_Andrew: si diga._

_Mel: Andy, soy melissa._

_Andrew: aahh Mel, que pasa?_

_Mel: hiciste lo que te pedí???_

_Andrew: que forma de pedir las cosas._

_Mel: lo siento es que estoy demasiado nerviosa._

_Andrew: yo diría histérica._

_Mel: Andy!!!_

_Andrew: esta bien tranquila, si ya lo hice , hable con el, tuve que convérsenlo de que atrasar el viaje; quería volver hoy mismo pero, llega el jueves en la madrugada y además me comunique con una de ellas quedo de localizar a las demás y prometió que estarían ahí el jueves a medio día a mas tardar, ellas se comunicarían conmigo.._

_Mel: les dijiste que era de disfraces verdad??_

_Andrew: si a todos, aun falta localizar a las otras 4, no se donde hacerlo._

_Mel: no te preocupes de esas me encargo yo, además me encontré a alguien más anoche y ya la puse al tanto de todo_

_Andrew: bueno, confió en ti, esta todo listo, falta algo??_

_Mel: esta casi listo, todos los chicos se han esforzado para que no se de cuenta y creo que será posible con los exámenes se la pasa estudiando con Jasón así que estará bien, solamente espero que no se deprima, bueno ya hay planes para festejarla.._

_Andrew: como esta eso de los planes??_

_Mel: hace un rato le dije que si salíamos para su cumple y accedió, así que no sospechara lo que le estamos preparando._

_Andrew: pero como van hacer para que vaya a la fiesta?? Sin que sospeche??_

_Mel: ahí entre dante, el nos va ayudar._

_Andrew: que, ese imbecil!!!!!!_

_Mel: Andy, mira supuestamente el nos va a invitar a todos para celebrar el fin de cursos, y es ahí donde todos insistiremos en ir, y donde ella no se negara._

_Andrew: donde ese se le acerque!! Lo mato además estará Darien ¡!y Haruka así que estará firmando su sentencia de muerte._

_Mel: bueno, bueno, no creo que cubito, haga mucho, pero en fin._

_Andrew: no lo llames así, _

_Mel: como quieres que lo llame si las veces que lo he visto no actúa de otra manera, frió y serio, pero en fin, yo no soy quien para cuestionar la relación de mi amiga._

_Andrew: estoy de acuerdo contigo, entonces estamos en contacto hasta el viernes._

_Mel: si , bye, hasta luego.-cuelga y comienza a buscar otro numero telefónico en la agenda, en eso aparece un pelirrojo con una pijama azul rey y con unas ojeras terribles pasa de largo sin prestar atención a mel y se mete en la cocina, después de escuchan varios trastos y sale con una taza de café humeante-_

Alex: a quien fastidias tan temprano? -tomando un sorbo de café y sentándose en el sillón que esta enfrente de mel-

Mel: acabo de colgar con Andy.

Alex: aaahhh, todo listo??

Mel: si, y ustedes?

Alex: preparado…vas a llamara a alguien mas??—tomando otro sorbo de café y sumiéndose en el sillón—

Mel: si a Haruka y las demás.

Alex:- escupiendo el café que acababa de tomar y sentándose derecho de un salto - a HARUKA!!! Entonces vendrá Hotaru!!!!!

Mel: mmmm – mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados - si lo mas seguro, pero no creo que Haruka te permitan estar a solas con ella ni 5 minutos… -- Alex la miraba haciendo un puchero---jajaja no me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de tu fama de mujeriego

Alex: cual fama?? Yo no tengo ninguna??

Mel: no que va?

Alex: en serio, si ni admiradoras tengo.

Mel: entonces no eras tu o te falla la memoria ya que hace 2 años y medio en la fiesta de bienvenida abordaste a una rubia de ojos azul celeste y no paraste hasta conseguirse nombre y dirección y que además le mandabas rosas diariamente…..

Alex: yo??

Mel: si TU… hasta le llevaste serenata--- Alex la miraba incrédulo— no me mires así es la verdad,,,, si no fuera por que conociste a su novio y termino cortando tus esperanzas , de seguro seguirías, mandándole cosas, eso claro y además de que el te dio un ultimátum.

Alex: no tienes por que recordármelo cada 5 minutos…

Mel: entonces reconoce que te gusta...

Alex: mmmmmmmmmm

Mel: Alex, admítelo, si me dices que sientes por ella; a lo mejor te ayudo con Hotaru.

Alex: -- de repente encontró muuuy pero muuuy interesante su taza de café—no le puedo decir que todavía me gusta serena, pero estaría loco quien no se fijara en ella, además esta Hotaru, me gusta mucho, es diferente a ella, pero ella es única, es…es…ahahah!!...Serena, pero Hotaru es tierna, además esos ojos púrpuras me hipnotizan; pero los celestes me dan vida y me seducen ahhahaha!!! --- dio un largo suspiro—la verdad Hotaru me envuelve con su timidez y con su madurez a la vez, sus ojos me muestran un mundo distinto, y me hipnotizan y ….

Mel: con eso me basta, cuenta conmigo para conquistarla, veremos como le hacemos con Haruka, tal vez Michiru nos ayude o Serena, pero algo se nos ocurrirá.

Alex: - sonriendo ampliamente- gracias, gracias, gracias,, Diosito casi abrí mi bocota!!!!!--- bueno márcale!!

Mel: tranquilo – teclea el numero y espera su respuesta, un timbre, 2 timbres y …--- buenos días.

_Voz: buenos __días._

_Mel: me podría comunicar por favor con Haruka Tenou._

_Voz: quien lo busca disculpe??_

_Mel: Melissa Anderson; __soy amiga de……_

_Voz: mel!!! Soy Hotaru como estas??_

_Mel: -- volteando hacia Alex__ y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa —muy bien HOTARU y tu? -Alex la mira con ojos de cachorro degollado mientras se hacia señas para que le pase el telefono, mel niega con su dedo índice- oye linda estará Haruka por ahí??_

_Hotaru: __estoy bien gracias, si aquí esta, te comunico con ella, hasta luego._

_Mel: gracias linda nos vemos…_

_Haruka: hola preciosa!!que sucede?_

_Mel: hola Haruka, hablo para confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta del viernes, si van a venir verdad??_

_Haruka: claro que si!!!_

_Mel: oye ahí están todas??_

_Haruka: si,__ Por que?_

_Mel: pon el altavoz va hacer __más fácil, que estar pasando el telefono y yo también lo pongo aquí._

_Haruka: muy bien._

Mel: - se levanta y pone el telefono en su base ante la mirada de Alex—

listo Haruka!!

Haruka: bien, en que estábamos?

Mel: ya esta todo listo para la fiesta,,

Michiru: y no sospecha nada?

Mel: hola Michiru, no nada, con tanto ajetreó de la universidad, no ha pensado en eso ya esta todo cubierto.

_**En ese momento suena el timbre del depto**__**. de Mel y Alex este se levanta a abrir, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Sam, Li y Matt.**_

Matt: que cara , Alex, con quien estuviste anoche que no te dejo dormir!!!

Alex: buenos días Alex, buenos días Matt, podemos pasar, si claro chicos adelante, gracias Alexito --- con tono irónico—

Li: jajá jajá, que genio, estas igual que Sam, parece que no tuvieron buena noche!! jajaja

Sam: cállate, Li, como tu si duermes.

Li: yo?? dormir que es eso!!! Hace 1mes que no duermo.

Todos: jajajaja

Los chicos pasan al departamento y se dirigen a la sala, y toman asiento Sam y Matt en el mismo sillón, y Li se sienta junto a Alex, quedando frente a Mel ylos del mas a la derecha.

Setsuna: veo que están todos.

Li: Hola Setsuna,

Setsuna: hola chicos.

Matt, Alex y Sam: hola!!!

Michiru: entonces con quien durmió Alex? jijiji

Alex: tu también Michiru, con nadie me la pase estudiando y programando!!! Entendido!!!!

Todos: si tú lo dices!!

Haruka: y ya esta todo listo?

Li: si ya esta todo el lugar, la comida, bebidas, invitados, decoración, pero falta la música.

Matt: ya esta resuelto un amigo me consiguió a un DJ , además va a estar la banda y conseguí un karaoke para después.

Sam: con eso es suficiente.

Michiru: estoy de acuerdo.

Hotaru: lograron, contactar a las chicas y a Darien??

Mel: si Andrew busco a las chicas aunque solo hablo con una de ellas y ella se hiba a encargar de localizar a las demás y de avisarles y prometió que estarían aquí el jueves a media día a mas tardar.

Haruka : y Darien??

Mel: bueno el llega en la madrugada el jueves.

Alex: va a venir cubito?????????? NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!??

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru: cubito?? Quien es cubito??

Li, Matt, Sam y mel: jajajjajajajajajaja

Matt: cuidado con decirle así enfrente, por que de seguro, te rompe la cara y rena, no te habla de por vida,

Haruka: me pueden decir a quien se refieren??

Li: a quien mas Haruka a Darien ¡!, así lo bautizaron los chicos, claro entre otros apodos, como estatua, momia ,etcétera, tu comprendes, verdad??

Haruka: QUE!!!! COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIRLE DE ESA FORMA!!!

_**Se **__**podía escuchar del otro lado de la línea que las chicas traban de contener la risa, pero uno que otro murmullo se escapaba.**_

Michiru: ya Haruka es una broma!! Verdad chicos!!

Chicos: si!!

Haruka: mas les vale!!

Mel: bueno entonces nos vemos el viernes lleguen temprano, como a las 9:00 p.m., ya tienen la dirección??

Setsuna: si, ya la tenemos.

Mel: por cierto se me olvidaba decirles la fiesta es de disfraces y antifaz.

_A__l otro lado de la línea: QUE!!!_

Haruka: a quien se le ocurrió esa grandiosa idea ¡!

Li: vamos Haruka, así rena, no sospechara hasta las 12:00 a.m. que se le canten las mañanitas, pensara que es una fiesta de la universidad de fin de cursos, vamos es por rena!!!

Hotaru: a mi me encanta la idea, habrá que buscar los disfraces!!!

Michiru: si, pero ahí tiempo no te preocupes.

Setsuna: y de que se piensan disfrazar??

Li: pues después de pensarlo un tiempo creo que te gatubela o batichica..

Mel: yo pues no se, a lo mejor de vampiresa o bruja, pero que quede claro que de princesa no!!

Todos: jajaja

Hotaru: y ustedes Chicos?

Sam: pues… de mosquetero!!

Alex: pues yo no se como tenemos que llevar mascara pensaba de el zorro o tal vez de spiderman o de príncipe o de caballero romano o de vaquero o de algún dios griego.

Matt: lo bueno es que no tenias opciones, jajajajaja

Alex: cállate Matt!!

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Matt: bueno yo me disfrazare de apache.

Li: y ustedes chicas??

Setsuna: creo que todavía es pronto para decir pero se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente.

Alex: con que no se les ocurra disfrazarse de sailor scout, jajajaja

Haruka: que tendría eso de malo!!!

_Alex: no me malinterpretes __Haruka, no tendría nada de malo, pero te puedo _sugerir de que sailor no te disfraces por favooooor!!

Mel: por que dices eso??

Sam: vamos chicas, por dios si esas mujeres son divinas y a lo que se refiere Alex, es que cada hombre tiene a su preferida y pues si las vemos disfrazadas de ellas van a romper nuestras fantasías.

Todas las chicas: QUE FANTASIAS!!!

Matt: por dios, no las han visto? esos uniformes, uuhhh!!!, dejan poco, bueno mas bien mucho a la imaginación…. A mí en lo personal me gusta sailor neptune.

Haruka y Michiru : que!!!

Matt: si como lo oyen me gusta.

Sam: pues a mi , me gusta mercury.

Alex: a mi me encanta Uranus y..

Haruka: uranus!!!!!!!!!!!!--se puso de pie y con el puño cerrado-

Alex: si Haruka y creo que hablo por todos al decir que la preferida es sailor moon o no?

Matt: la verdad si, esas piernas uuhhuuuuhuh!!!!!!…

Sam: te apoyo y además…….sus ojos, su boca, su cabellos, auuhh

Li: hombres!! Por dios!!, solamente las ven como mujeres en minifalda son HEROINAS, no objetos sexuales.

Mel: además si de gustos hablamos también esta tuxedo mask!!

Chicos: que!!, si no hace nada

Li: aunque no hace nada esta buenisimo, si por mi fuera que me secuestre y soy toda suya.

Mel: te apoyo esta cuerisisisisisisimo, Dios!!! quisiera uno como el!!.

_**Las outhers no **__**podían aguantar las risas por lo que estaban escuchando, claro a excepción de Haruka que estaba molestaba bueno mas bien furiosa por los comentarios de los chicos, hacia su persona.**_

Hotaru: bueno, bueno cambiando de tema, nos vemos el jueves se cuidan

Alex: Hotaru, espera por que no vienen antes y salimos a pasear.

Hotaru: este….—sonrojada—yo…

Haruka: COMO SE TE OCURRE SERENA NOS PUEDE VER Y SE ARRUINA TODO, ADEMAS NO TE VAS A ACERCAR A ELLA, YA TE LO DIJE ES UNA NIÑA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Michiru: vamos Haruka, YA NO ES UNA NIÑA ES UNA SEÑORITA DE 16 AÑOS, creo que después de la fiesta podrían salir.

Mel: eso me recuerda que iremos a la playa y están invitadas, nos iremos después de la fiesta la semana que entra, que dicen??

Setsuna: yo creo que si iremos.

Haruka: que??!!!

Hotaru: si vamos Haruka, podremos estar mas tiempo con sere, vamos, vamos, vamos , sisisisisisiiiiiiiii….

Haruka: ---- respira resignada—esta bien iremos, ya invitaron a Darien?

Mel: ups!!, se me olvido decirle a Andy que los invitaba a los 2.

Todos: mmmmm

Mel: no se preocupen le llamo para que le diga a la cub. digo a Darien, y todo resuelto.

Michiru: muy bien entonces cualquier cosa seguimos en contacto.

Todos: si!!

_**Cuelgan y se acomodan en sus asientos para seguir con lo de la fiesta.**_

**Al mismo tiempo que los mel hablaba con Andrew y las outhers, **** en las calles, serena se encontraba con un joven de un lujoso auto. **

Joven: entonces que me dice la bella dama?le permitiría a este humilde caballero, llevarla en su corsel a su destino!

Serena: - acercándose al auto --- jajajajajajaja. Claro caballero, seria un honor si usted me acompañara.

Joven: el honor seria mió, - el joven se baja del auto y podemos observarlo completamente,es alto, un poco atlético, es blanco, sus ojos azul claro mas que los de serena y cabello lila (N.A. para una idea mas concreta de su físico, es idéntico a clef o guruclef de las guerreras mágicas, pero cuando apareció en la ova, ), va abrir la puerta del copiloto para serena suba, ella se acerca y sube al auto y este le cierra la puerta y entra de nuevo al auto para ponerlo en marcha- le llame al celular hace unos minutos, pero no respondio??

Serena: lo siento  es que le quite el timbre, si no, al rato se me olvida, es que tengo examen.

Joven: oohh, es cierto, esta es du semana de exámenes? Va a la universidad?

Serena: si, exacto

Joven: entonces la llevo para allá?

Serena: si por favor –mientras platicaban serena miraba a su acompañante y este la volteaba haber de vez en cuando, sin descuidar el camino, de pronto serena miro al frente, y se puso seria- que sucede?

Joven: -suspiro- el quiere verla.

Serena: ya esta en Japón?

Joven: no.

Serena: cuando llegara?

Joven: dentro de 3 días.

Serena: mmmmm

Joven: se que no es de su agrado, pero debe hablar con el, recuerde quien es y cual es su posición, princesa serenity.

Serena: lo se… como…como esta…pregunta por mi?

Joven:-sonriendo- si…le manda saludos… desea verla alteza.

Serena: te he dicho millones de veces que no llames así, mi nombre es serena o serenity, entendido y no me hables de usted no estoy tan vieja.

Joven: jaja lo se pero se me olvida,

Serena: jaja entonces mi querido clef si me vuelves a llamar así te yo te llamare gran mago y sabio de 743 años de edad.

Clef: jajaja

Serena: -suspirando-viene solo?

Clef: no su guardia lo acompaña.

Serena: mmm

Clef: ya llegamos – estaban a las afuera de un majestuoso campus universitario, con grandes jardines y edificios de una arquitectura imponente estilo gótico, el cual era tan grande que albergaba a todas las facultades con sus distintas carreras como las de ciencias de la salud, ciencias exactas e ingenierías, arte, arquitectura y diseño, sociales y humanidades y claro las económicas y administrativas; se dirigió al gran estacionamiento del área de sociales y humanidades estaciono el auto, bajo de el y ayudo a serena a bajar, una vez fuera del auto.

Serena: no es necesario que me acompañes.

Clef: claro que lo haré, mi misión aquí no es solamente la de consejero y entrenador, también te debo de cuidar.

Serena: esta bien

-comienzan a caminar por los jardines y después entran a un edificio todas la gente los mira, una de las razones era por la presencia de la rubia ella vestía un pantalón negro con unas zapatillas del mismo color y una blusa de manga ¾ color rosa pálido su cabello estaba suelto y rostro ligeramente maquillado, la otra razón era su acompañante que llamaba la atención de las jóvenes, después de subir unas escaleras llegaron al salón de serena y se detuvieron a unos metros de la puerta de este-

Serena: bueno este es mi salón –señalándolo-

Clef: te dejo entonces princesa, cuídate – se acerca y la abraza, ella le corresponde el abrazo, en la puerta del salón esta Jason esperándola tenía cara de pocos, pero muy pocos amigos, se decidió y se acerco a ellos-

Jason: uhm uhm –haciendo que rompieran el abrazo-te llame hace rato , por que no respondiste?

Serena: es que le quite el timbre.

Jason: mmmm –mirando a clef fijamente, como queriendo adivinar que intenciones tenia con serena-

Serena: bueno vamos al salón, Andre seguimos en contacto –refiriéndose a clef-

Clef: si

Serena: adelántate y apárteme un lugar –dándole su bolsa, pero este la miraba severamente – anda ve no tardo – tomo la bolsa de serena y se dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar al salón pero antes de entrar miro a clef, si las miradas mataran estaría 3000 metros bajo tierra ya, después de esto entro al salón-

Clef: sigue igual de celoso y sobre protector, verdad!

Serena: aja, es igual o peor que Haruka, juntos son un dolor de cabeza y si a eso le sumáramos a Darien, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

Clef: jajaja es cierto, pero creo que a lo celoso nadie le gana a Endimión.

Serena: bueno me retiro, estamos en contacto.

-se despiden y clef se marcha, serena entra a su salón y ubica a Jasón va y se sienta junto a el, en el instante en que Jasón hiba a comenzar con el interrogatorio, aparece el maestro así que serena se libro, claro por un rato ya que saliendo no se escapaba-

**En el departamento de Melissa y Alex.**

Sam: oigan y Jasón??

Mel: el y rena tenían examen, mas bien lo están haciendo en estos momentos – mirando al reloj de la pared que marcaba las 10:10 a.m.-

Li: espero que les vaya bien.

Sam: si les va a ir bien si de la biblioteca no salen,, y además leen y leen libros.

Alex: es cierto lo bueno es que Jasón la va a entretener para que no sospeche.

**Con las outhers planeaban su viaje a Tokio ****ya que se encontraban en París por unos conciertos de Michiru y unos desfiles de Setsuna.**

Michiru: entonces tendremos que empacar más, como vamos a ir a la playa.

Hotaru: si!!!

Haruka: -- gruñendo—

Setsuna: vamos Haruka, no es para que te pongas así, será divertido…

Michiru: si además, estaremos más tiempo con la princesa, recuerda que ya hace meses que no la vemos ni la visitamos.

Hotaru: vamos papa Haruka!!!

Haruka: esta bien, solamente por que vamos a estar con ella.

Hotaru: entonces vamos a buscar nuestros disfraces!!!!

Todas suspiran resignadas.

**Mientras en Tokio. Ya habían pasado ****un par de horas y varios jóvenes abandonaban sus salones de clases un tanto exhaustos y estresados, entre ellos estaban Serena y Jason, salían del edificio y caminaban rumbo a la cafetería.**

Serena: no puedo creerlo 2 ½ horas para un examen, creí que nunca hiba a terminar.

Jason: ya somos 2 como se le ocurren tantas preguntas, por cierto por que te trajo ese tipo?

Serena: me lo encontré cuando salio del edificio y se ofreció a traerme.

Jason: mmmm sabes que no me cae bien, el tiene otras intenciones contigo.

Serena: es mi amigo, no comiences de nuevo.

Jason: que pensaría Chiba de el.

Serena: lo mismo que piensa de ti, que estas tratas de seducirme.

Jason: QUE!!! Eso jamás eres como mi hermana.

Serena: lo mismo pasa con Andre así que mejor olvidemos el tema, vamos a estudiar para el examen de la tarde?

Jason: esta bien – no muy convencido -claro, vamos a la biblioteca.

Serena: pero tengo hambre vamos por unas donas –poniendo cara de perrito degollado-

Jason: jajaja que te parece si vamos por un café y por tus donas y de ahí a la biblioteca, para hacer un repaso antes del examen.

Serena: bien , apenas son las 12:00 y el examen es a las 3:00 así que podemos ir a comer algo después de estudiar, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Jason: jajaja nuca cambiaras, no se como estas tan delgada si no paras de comer jajaja

Serena: jaja que gracioso

Jason: esta bien que te parece café, biblioteca y después a comer?

Serena: muy bien vamos!!

_**Se dirigieron a comprar los**__** café y las donas a la cafetería, después fueron a la biblioteca para repasar antes del examen (N.A. bueno esto es lo que yo hacia con mis amigos entre cada examen) al llegar a la biblioteca toman asiento en una de las mesas cerca de una ventana y Jason se va por unos libros mientras Serena busca sus notas, y así comienza una breve sesión de estudio.**_

_**En otro lado de la universidad, específicamente en el área de ingeniería y computación se encuentran Alex y Sam preparándose para entregar un trabajo, mientras que Mel esta presentando un examen.**_

_**Matt se encuentra en el edificio donde estaban antes Serena y Jason presentado un examen, ya que su carrera pertenece al área de sociales y humanidades **_

_**Li esta**__**ba en el área de arte, arquitectura y diseño entregando una maqueta.**_

_**Al cado de 2 horas **__**Jasón y serena dejan la biblioteca para ir a comer a petición de serena, y van a la cafetería de la universidad, la cual tiene áreas techadas y otras al aire libre, van y eligen su comida que consta de una baguette de salami para Jason y una ensalada tipo Cesar para Serena, algo de fruta y jugo para ambos y eligen su mesa y se sientan a comer en una mesa al aire libre(N.A. es como la de los parques), en ese momento llegan Li y Matt, y se acercan a ellos.**_

Li: hola chicos, como les fue con su examen??-sentándose al lado de serena y Matt al lado de Jason quedando de frente a las chicas-

Jason: bien pero tenemos otro en 1 hora.

Matt: Dios!!! Se les va a acabar el cerebro, y van a quedar huecos como Alex.

Serena: … ja ja

Jason: y apenas es martes todavía nos quedan 3 días,,, ufff

Serena: es cierto el miércoles y jueves son los más pesados.

Li: y eso por que?

Jason: tenemos 2 exámenes el jueves y el viernes 1 más y terminamos.

Serena: recuerda que mañana tenemos que entregar el ensayo, y el resumen del libro además de que tenemos examen.

Matt: así que siguen ocupados, yo tengo un examen por día y el viernes a las 9:00 a.m. soy libre!!!

Li: pues yo el jueves es mi ultimo día, entrego una maqueta y ya.

Serena: que gusto por ustedes.

_En ese momento llegan, Sam, Alex y Mel._

Mel: por que, que gusto??

Jason: por que terminan antes los exámenes que nosotros??

Serena: ustedes cuando terminan el semestre?-refiriéndose a Sam-

Sam: bueno terminamos el jueves, si todo sale bien?

Alex: cállate!! Todo saldrá bien!!

_Todos: jajajaja_

Mel: Alex estas demasiado estresado!! Cálmate me vas a volver loca, casi no duermes y te la pasas tomando café como loco!!

Jason: bueno lo del café todos lo hacemos, es el combustible de nuestra alma.

Serena: jajaj de cuando acá tan poético jajaja

Mel: jajaja exacto jajaja

Jason: oigan sin el mi vida no tiene sentido

Sam: bueno por que no comemos todos juntos, ya que estamos aquí.

Todos: si!!

_Así todos los chicos van a comprar su comida._

Mel: oigan debemos hacer algo para festejar el fin de curso?

Li: si, Pero el sábado es cumple de rena, y si lo juntamos?

Matt: no no no, 2 fiestas son 2 fiestas, una el viernes y otra el sábado.

Alex: yo te apoyo!!

Serena: vamos las podemos juntar y festejar el sábado que salgamos, por que les advierto que este año no habrá fiesta en el depto. !!

Jason: por que no ¡!

Serena: como que por que no?? Si el año pasado me puse una borrachera gracias a ustedes y no se como pude fingir cuando me llamo Darien y mis padres!!!

Mel: jajjaaj lo recuerdo, yo creo que a Darien se le hizo raro oírte tan cariñosa jajaja

Serena: --- sonrojada--- cállate mel ¡!

Sam: bueno en vista, tendremos 2 fiestas una el sábado y otro el viernes.

Matt y Alex: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

_**En ese momento se les acerca **__**un chico, que no es otro que dante, es chico mas o menos del físico de diamante, solamente que el cabello lo tiene mas corto, viste un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa roja, y unos tenis azules y en el brazo lleva su mochila.**_

Dante: hola chicos!!

Todos: hola!!

Dante: vengo a invitarlos a la fiesta de fin de curso, será este viernes - mirando de reojo a mel-

Li: que bien, ya ahí fiesta!!!

Dante: si empieza a las 10:30 p.m. – toma su mochila entre sus manos y saca unas invitaciones y comienza a entregarle a cada uno una de ellas— son invitaciones personales, sin ellas no pueden entrar.

Alex: mira es de disfraces!!!

Serena: que!!!??

Sam: si , es cierto , esto será divertido!!

Serena: -resignada- muy bien, entonces nos veremos ahí el viernes!!

Dante: claro, los espero, y serena bailarías conmigo una pieza?—mirándola seductoramente--

Serena: si claro, -- sonrojada por la mirada de dante—

Alex: uhm uhm uhm, entonces hasta el viernes.

Dante: si, adiós.

Todos: adiós!!.

_Antes de que A__lex pudiera decir algo, serena miro su reloj y se apresuro a decir algo._

Serena: Jason, mira que hora es debemos irnos al salón para el examen.

Jason:-- mira su reloj—si es cierto vamonos – se comienza a levantar -

Mel: nos vemos más tarde!!

Serena: si, nos vemos en el depto. Adiós chicos!! – Comenzando a caminar junto a Jasón rumbo al salón de clases---

Matt: -- una vez que estaban lejos—ya le hablaste a Andrew??

Mel: - golpeándose con la palma de la mano la frente—no, se me olvido, podemos ir al Crow??

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí el 2do capitulo.

Perdonen la ortografía a veces se me va, y se me olvida corregirla.

Antes que nada debo aclararles varias cosas para evitar confusiones y reclamaciones van aparecer varios personajes de otras series, entre estas series están, las guerreras mágicas, sakura card captor y no estoy todavía segura de Saint seiya, pero su participación rara vez va hacer como en sus series originales, mas que nada por que se me parte la cabeza describiendo o imaginando gente y mi pobre ardilla se frustra demasiado, así que los utilizare, lo mas seguro es que conserven sus nombres originales algunos de ellos y claro aparecerán mas adelante.

Debo aclarar que lo de la universidad me base en la mía, para tomar de base las facultades.

Les dejo la imagen de Clef o Andre para que sepan como es, ya vieron que Serena lo llamo así!!

Nombre: Clef

Alias: Andre

Cargo: Consejero y Entrenador.


	4. Reuniones Secretas

**Capitulo 3**

_**Reuniones Secretas**_

Capitulo Anterior……………………….

Serena fue acompañada a la universidad por Clef y esto ocasiono los celos de Jasón.

Mientras Melissa y los demás tramaban una fiesta sorpresa para Serena con la ayuda de Andrew ; y además de que participaran todas las sailor y Darien.

Los chicos se las ingeniaron para invitar a Serena y que no se rehusara a asistir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Matt: -- una vez que estaban lejos—ya le hablaste a Andrew??

Mel : - golpeándose con la palma de la mano la frente—no, se me olvido, podemos ir al Crow??

Li: si si si vamos a ver a Andy!!

Mel: -- viéndola con cara de pocos amigos y con una ceja levantada—Andy??

Li: aja – mirándola retadoramente - si tu y rena le dicen así yo también puedo.

Mel: --gruñendo-

Li: OH!! Vamos tenemos que arreglar eso!

Mel: mmm esta bien vamos, ---mientras miraba a Li queriéndole arrancar la cabeza--

_Sam, M__att y Alex solamente las miran, y saben que si van las 2 se va armar la 3ra guerra mundial por la atención de Andrew, y que el Crow se convertiría en el campo de batalla, así que Sam decide intervenir._

Sam: chicas, ---consiguiendo la atención de ambas que voltean a verlo —por que mejor no le llamas Mel? Debemos estudiar y así perderíamos menos tiempo.

Mel: -- Mel se dedico a meditar las palabras de Sam y después de pensarlo unos minutos y ver a Li decide llamarle ya que así, Li, no le acercara a su ANDY si su ANDY, suspira resignada— esta bien lo llamare —busca dentro de su bolso su celular, ante la mirada atenta de Li, y comienza a buscar el numero de Andy en al agenda—

Li: tienes su celular?

Mel: -- la voltea a ver y en su rostro solo se ve una mirada de triunfo –si el me lo dio.

Li: que!!!! Como es posible!!!?'?

Matt: no grites!!

Li: pero ,pero…

Alex: Callate!!

Li: pero ,pero…

Mel: ssshhh, esta timbrando.—el teléfono timbra 1 , 2 veces y…---

_Andrew: bueno?_

_Mel: soy Mel , Andy._

_Andrew: a hola que sucede?_

_Mel: ayer se me paso decirte que los invitaba a tu y a Darien a la playa, la siguiente semana y que por favor invites a las chicas._

_Andrew: y eso?_

_Mel: es que decidimos irnos de vacaciones, adema ya invite a Haruka y acepto, así que solamente faltan ustedes, que dices?_

_Andrew: bien entonces en este momento le hablo a Darien, para decirle._

_Mel: OK, muy bien entonces nos vemos el viernes, recuerda antes de las 10, OK_

_Andrew: OK , hasta luego_

_Mel: hasta luego.--- cuelga su celular— _bien , el le va a llamar a Darien y a las chicas para decirles del viaje.

Matt: entonces podemos estar tranquilos?

Mel: si!

Sam: entonces nosotros nos vamos- mirando a Alex-

Alex: si

Li: yo también

Matt: yo igual

Mel: yo me voy al depto.

_**Todos se levantan y cada uno toma su camino,**__** Jasón y serena llegan a su salón y les aplican su examen, salen después de 2 horas se van a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato para los exámenes , mientras los demás siguen organizando la fiesta y estudiando para sus exámenes; salen y ya esta obscureciendo, Jasón y Serena se marchan juntos hacia el edificio, después de manejar unos minutos llegan al estacionamiento del lugar al y se dirigen al elevador, marcan el 5to y el 6to piso; Serena baja primero y después Jasón.**_

_**Serena llega a su departamento y deja sus llaves en la mesa, se dirijo hacia la sala y dejo su bolsa sobre los sillones, después camino hacia la cocina, una vez que entro en esta prendió la cafetera ya que será una larga noche y necesitara café para mantenerse despierta, salio de allí ya que tardaría un momento en estar listo, se dirigió al sillón donde había dejado su bolso lo tomo y dirigió a su estudio entro y dejo el bolso sobre una silla, va directo al escritorio y prende su laptop, rápidamente se conecta a Internet y abre su sesión del MSN antes pone un mensaje que esta estudiando así que por favor no la molesten, hace esto esperando encontrarse a algún compañero, (N.A. yo hago lo mismo por en el MSN, y a que me reúno con mis compañeros para estudiar y despejar dudas) ,se levanta y va a su recamara para ponerse unas mas cómoda, se pone una pijama de pantalón y una blusa se tirantes, después va a la cocina, donde se sirve una taza de café, claro sin azúcar para no dormirse, regresa al estudio y se sienta enfrente de su laptop y ve que tiene**__**una conversación, sonríe al ver de quien se trata, así que se sienta y la abre para responderle.**_

Earth: para mí también estas ocupada??

Moon: claro que no amor para ti nunca estaré ocupada :P

Earth: lo se amor, como estas? Muchos exámenes?

Moon: si amor, muchos y  casi no duermo 

Earth: pero yo se que mi princesita puede con eso y con mas y a lo de dormir tampoco lo haces cuando estoy contigo..

Moon: jjaja que pícaro Dr. Chiba, gracias por confiar en mi (L)

Earth: y que haces conectada si tienes, que estudiar ehhh, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar por malpasarte y no dormir

Moon: es que tengo que terminar un ensayo y un resumen de un libro para mañana y además estudiar para el examen de la tarde; de todos modos si me enfermo tengo a mi medico personal o no?

Earth: uuuhhh ya lo sabe a su disposición 24 horas al día, si tienes mucha tarea te dejo, solamente me conecte esperando verte para saludarte.

Moon: gracias amor, por eso te adoro,

Earth: te mando un beso 

Moon: yo dos, te amo!!!

Earth: yo también te amo!!!

Moon: un beso y un abrazo

Earth: yo te mando un abrazo mas grande, hasta luego

Moon: hasta luego!!!

Earth aparece como no conectado, recibirá los mensajes la próxima vez que se conecte

_**Serena suspira **__**y con una sonrisa en los labios y decide comenzar con sus labores, busca un documento y empieza a escribir en el, mientras toma sorbos de su taza de café, así continua por varias horas y una que otra vez se levanta para servirse mas café y regresa a seguir escribiendo, así continua hasta que el reloj marca las 5:00 a.m. y comienza a imprimir sus trabajos.**_

Serena: ahahah – bostezando-no dormí nada, pero termine!!

_**Su trabajo se termina de imprimir a las 5:45 y decide cambiarse para ir a correr, sale**__** apresura para ir a buscar a Mel antes de que ella la busque, va y toca el timbre de su depto, casi de inmediato la puerta se abre.**_

Mel: --- al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver a serena---no has dormido nada verdad

Serena: no y por lo que veo tu tampoco –mirando las ojeras de la cara de Mel-

Mel: nada, vamos a correr, para despejarnos, y cargar pilas.

Serena: si por que necesito volver temprano de la universidad para dormir un rato y después estudiar para los exámenes de mañana.

Mel: esta bien vamonos.

_**Las 2 chicas salen del edificio y van al parque para dejar sus tensiones por un rato después de 1:30 **__**hrs. vuelven al edificio, cada una entra a su depto, serena se prepara para salir a la universidad y se mete a la ducha para darse un baño, Mel por su parte entra unas horas mas tarde así que decide dormir un poco, después de 45 minutos serena estaba lista para irse, pero alguien toca a su puerta, ella va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra a Jasón con unas ojeras hasta el suelo.**_

Serena: tampoco dormiste??

Jasón: no ese maldito ensayo, no me dejaba.

Serena: que te parece si nos vamos y llegamos por un café, antes de ir a la escuela?

Jasón: si por favor, por que no me voy a poder mantener despierto.

--saliendo del departamento y caminando junto a Japón hacia el elevador presiono el botón llamando al elevador, después de esperarlo unos minutos llego, las puertas se abrieron y entraron a este, marcando el sótano donde esta el estacionamiento---

_**En el elevador**_

Serena: yo creo que como a las 12 del día estaremos de vuelta y cada quien a su camita,

Jasón: eso espero, oye por la tarde nos reunimos para estudiar ¿?

Serena: si, esta bien; oye ahí que decirle a Sandy y a John.

Jasón: si entre mas terminamos mas rápido.

Serena: muy bien.

_Llegan a su destino y salen del elevador, __se dirigen al auto de Jasón que es un cadillac CTS-V, después de abordarlo salen del estacionamiento rumbo a la universidad._

_Mientras en la cuidad de New Cork, un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, de cabellera negro y de ojos azules tan obscuros como la noche, se dispone a abordar un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto, todo el trayecto desde que salio de su departamento hasta que tomo el taxi ,iba en silencio, realmente fue una difícil decisión tendría la que tomo que partir hasta el día de mañana pero no teniendo mas compromisos y responsabilidades en esa ciudad, en un arrebato cambio su boleto y salio sin previo aviso, vaya sorpresa tendrían al verlo un día antes. Miraba por la ventana del auto contemplando el cielo y las nubes que se paseaban en el._

Joven: pronto… muy pronto…estaré de nuevo junto a ti y esta vez será para siempre…

_Con este como ultimo pensamiento __el chofer del taxi le indico que habían llegado al aeropuerto, pago el taxi y el chofe le ayudo a bajar la maletas de la cajuela, entro al aeropuerto y se dirigió al modulo para registrarse, una vez dejado el equipaje, se dispuso a comprar un café y se sentó en una pequeña mesita esperando que anunciaran la salida de su vuelo. no tardo mucho cuando el altavoz dio la indicación._

Altavoz: pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, abordar por la puerta 15B …. Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, abordar por la puerta 15B (N.A._ lo dice en ingles pero para no entrar en problemas lo ponemos en español., jiji)_

_El joven esbozo una sonrisa, se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a bordar su avión._

_El tiempo transcurre__ y en Japón el reloj ya marca las 12:00 del día y como predijo serena están de vuelta a sus departamentos, una vez dentro de su depto deja su bolsa en un sillón y va y se sienta en otro frente a la TV, la enciende y comienza a buscar algo que ver, después de unos minutos el sueño la comienza a vencer se quita los zapatos y decide recostarse en el sillón después de 10 minutos ya esta profundamente dormida._

_A la vez en Alemania (N.A. claro a distinta hora por la diferencia de horarios) __una chica de cabello corto y azules, se encuentra terminando de empacar y revisa la hora de su vuelo, decide salir un poco antes no sea que por culpa del tráfico vaya a perder su vuelo._

_Un edificio ubicado en el centro de la India una joven de cabellos largos y negro tiene una disputa mental sobre que regalo debe llevar para la fiesta de ves en cuando mira el reloj sobre el buró cerca de la cama, dándose cuenta que aun f__altan algunas horas para la salida de su vuelo._

_En otra parte del mundo un avión sobre el océano y una pasajera en particular una joven alta de cabellos castaños esta indecisa por su disfraz además de ansiosa por ver a sus amigas._

_En Inglaterra una rubia __un poco alegre, bueno mas bien muy escandalosa, n prepara sus maletas para su viaje a Japón, ya que su vuelo sale esa misma tarde.._

_E__n otra parte del mundo un avión que despego de Paris va con destino a Tokio, lleva abordo a 4 mujeres muy especiales, una de ellas la mas joven, una chica de cabellos violetas se encuentra demasiado entusiasmada y cuenta cada segundo para llegar a Tokio y ver 2 personas muy queridas e importantes , mientras una rubia de pelo corto esta tramando como acabar con un pelirrojo en cuanto lo vea y una chica de cabellos aguamarina trata de calmarla son tener mucho éxito, la cuarta chica, que es la mayor tiene el cabello verde oscuro evita a toda costo reírse ya que las ideas de la rubia para exterminar con el pelirrojo son un tanto, exageradas y extremistas.._

_Estas 9 personas ansían ver a una rubia muy especial, claro en especial una de ellas desea estrecharla entre sus brazos, mientras que ella no sabe que en menos de 48 horas los podrá abrazar a cada uno de ellos, en especial al Joven._

_Después de un par de horas Serena se despierta es un tanto incomodo dormir en sillones de piel, se sienta y se masajea el cuello, mira el reloj que esta sobre el mueble de la TV, se da cuenta que son las 3:00 p.m.__ apaga la TV y se pone de pie y camina hacia el balcón, abre la puerta corrediza y sale a aspirar un poco de aire se recarga ene. Barandal y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte ; mientras su semblante cambia de ser uno alegre y despreocupado a uno frió y tenebroso, después de admirar el cielo unos minutos comienza a hablar sola._

Serena: que es lo que sucede…por que….-mientras apretaba con sus manos el barandal- que quieres… por que vienes aquí…no quiero tenerte cerca…no deseo estar cerca de ti… por que… por que … tuvo que ser así… todo marchaba perfecto… por que!!!… maldición!!!!!... si el viene eso indica que los demás también ….no .. no…. no pelearan… no de nuevo… lo pude evitar hace 3 años y si es necesario lo volveré hacer… son felices, no tienen por que sufrir .. no tienen por que abandonar sus sueños… deben de estar a salvo… -suspirando hondo tratando de calmarse y colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello y cierra los ojos, continúa así por varios minutos, de repente los abre y grita – maldición!!! Por que no lo pensé antes, pronto recordaran, pero aun no es tiempo, el sello no se ha roto por lo tanto el pacto tampoco, - cierra de nuevo los ojos, tratando de meditar, los abre después de unos minutos - ella debe saber lo que esta sucediendo, también estará aquí, se que seráinevitable la batalla, pero si es necesario los alejare… será lo mejor_…_

_-se retira del barandal y va y se sienta en una silla sube las piernas y abraza sus rodillas, permanece así casi una hora, después entra al depto. __para entrar a su recamara y darse una ducha, sale después de 20 minutos trae puesto un pants de color verde pastel y una playera blanca de cuello redondo y unos tenis se dejo el cabello suelto y no se maquillo, va a la cocina y la recoge un poco, hace una lista de mercado revisando las alacenas y el refrigerador, ya que irá al súper el fin de semana después se prepara un emparedado y lo coloca en un plato, se sirve un poco de jugo de manzana y sale de la cocina , se sienta enfrente de la TV a disfrutar de su comida, la enciende y busca algo que ver, voltea y ve el reloj que marca casi las 6:00 p.m., apaga la TV y se levanta, va a la cocina a lavar lo que uso después secar la loza, va a su estudio donde toma varios libros y un cuaderno además de un lápiz, va hacia la puerta y toma sus llaves y sale de su departamento hacia el elevador, una vez que llego el elevador marca el 6to piso, llegando a su destino sale del elevador y se dirige al depto 602,toca el timbre y le abre Jasón._

Jasón: rena,, te estábamos esperando.

Serena: lo siento me dormí un rato 

_Desde dentro del departamento se oye una voz._

Sandy: no te preocupes, todos estamos igual de cansados, mejor empezamos para terminar temprano.

John: si vamos ahí para poder dormir mas.

Serena: esta bien empecemos.

Jasón: rena quieres café?

Serena: si por favor , oye Jasón, están Sam y Matt?

Jasón: Sam esta con Alex, haciendo no se que y Matt esta fuera.

Serena: ahhhh

_Serena comienza a caminar y detrás de ella va Jasón el redirige a la cocina y ella a la sala ; deja los libros en una mesita al centro de los sillones, se sienta en uno de ellos al lado de John, Sandy esta sentada frente a ellos después llega Jasón con el café de serena y comienzan a estudiar. Después de 5 horas todos se retiran a su casa, serena llega a su departamento y deja sus llaves y después deja los libros en su estudio y se va a su recamara con la fiel idea de dormir y se pone su pijama y se mete entre las sabanas, no antes de ajustar su despertador _

_A las 5:40__ el despertador timbra y serena se levanta un tanto fatigada, va y se cambia para ir a correr con Mel, esta vez ninguna toca el timbre de la otra ya que se encuentran al salir de sus deptos. salen a correr alrededor de 1:40 hrs., de regreso al edificio se ponen de acuerdo para verse a las 2:00 de la tarde en la cafetería para ir de compras, ay que aun no tiene sus disfraces para la fiesta de mañana. Cada una se va a su depto. Y se arreglan para partir a clases._

_Serena parte a la universidad junto con Jasón ya que la pasa a buscar, al igual que otros 5 jóvenes claro los demás parten un poco después, cada uno realiza sus exámenes correspondientes y entrega de trabajos. _

_Poco a poco se comienzan a reunir en la cafetería de la universidad el primero el llegar es Matt, después Li, se sientan en una mesa dentro del local, a los 15 minutos llegan Alex, Sam y Mel, que se sientan con ellos._

Mel: oigan y rena y Jasón??

Matt: creo que todavía no salen del examen.

Alex: uhhh tan difícil estaría??

Li: no creo que tarden, por que no tomamos algo?

Sam: si es cierto, yo voy por los refrescos ---se levanta y se dirige a la barra—

Li: bueno aprovechando , todo listo para mañana??

Mel: todo listo y no sospecha, jjijii

Matt: ya llegarían todos??

Alex: no lo podemos saber , según eso llegan hoy??

_En ese momento llega Sam_

Sam: que les parece si vamos con Andrew y revisamos todo?

Alex: y rena??

Li: de eso no hay problema vamos a ir de compras!!!!!

Matt: entonces perfecto no las veremos hasta en la noche!!

Mel: si!!! Iremos de compras!!!!!!!!!

Matt: esta dicho en cuanto lleguen se la llevan, nosotros nos vamos con Andrew a revisar todo y nos vemos en la noche.

Todos: si!!

_Continúan__ hablando por 20 minutos más cuando hacen su aparición Jasón y serena._

Jasón: hola chicos.- con unas ojeras y desganado-

Li: uhhh q cara,, Jasón!!

Jasón: estoy súper cansado mi cerebro ya murió ¡!

Todos: jajaja

Sam: y tu rena??

Serena: estoy cansada, pero no es algo que no se quite con un buen baño de burbujas.

Mel: entonces vamonos de compras!!!

Serena: si!!!

Li: chicos nos vemos.

Chicos: adiós.

_**Mel y **__**Li se levantan de sus asientos y Serena las imita comienzan a caminar al estacionamiento por el auto de melissa, mientras van platicando.**_

Li: oye mañana, no tienes otro examen mañana?

Serena: si ,pero esta fácil que ya se me todo de memoria, ya todo esta aquí—señalando su cabeza—hoy descansare el resto del día no mas libros!!!

Mel: y eso?? Que te sucede?

Serena: a mi nada.

Mel: mmm, te noto rara.

Li: ya se ,que les parece si después de las compras vamos a un restaurante que me recomendaron esta en el centro comercial, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Serena: por mi no hay inconveniente.

Li: y tu Mel?

Mel: por mi tampoco.

Li: esta dicho.

_Diciendo esto entro al auto que es un lexus GS 300 convertible color arena y arrancaron al centro comercial,_

_**Mientras en la **__**cafetería.**_

Sam: creen que ya se fueron??

Alex: conociendo a mi hermana, si y mas si rena conduce.

Mat.: entonces andando.

Jasón: -- _los mira confuso—_andando a donde??

Alex: al Crow con Andrew , debemos averiguar si todos ya llegaron y si hace falta algo.

Jasón: -- _suspira resignado—_vamos.

_Los 4 chicos pagan la cuenta y se __dirigen a sus autos, Alex se va con Jasón y Sam con Mat. que es un mercedes benz S 500 L en color verde oscuro (googlienlo), salen con destino al café Crow._

**Mientras en ****afueras de la ciudad , en una mansión 4 mujeres terminan de desempacar y se alistan para salir.**

**Haruka se ****encuentra en sentada en la sala leyendo el periódico, Hotaru llega corriendo a su encuentro.**

Hotaru: vamos papa-Haruka vamos al Crow!!!!Por favor!!!! – Jalándola de un brazo-

Haruka: no estas cansada del viaje??? –Tratando de safarse del agarre-

Hotaru: no, además en la noche descanso , vamos por favor!! –poniendo ojos tristes-

Haruka: y si la gatita nos ve? No mejo nos quedamos.

_En ese momento __entran a la sala Michiru y Setsuna._

Setsuna: podemos ir y antes de entrar, reviso haber si encuentro la presencia de la princesa.

Michiru: escuchaste Haruka, vamos.

Haruka: _---suspira resignada---_ esta bien.

Hotaru: SI ¡!

_Las 4 salen __de la casa y abordan un deportivo amarillo su destino es el Café Crow._

_**Unos minutos antes e**__**l joven de cabello negro y ojos azules sale del aeropuerto con sus maletas en mano y decide ir a visitar a su viejo amigo, aunque se muere de ganas de ver a su amada, toma un taxi rumbo a cierto café.**_

_**4 chicas muy singulares, van llegando a sus hogares.**_

_**La primera de cabello corto y azul, llega a su casa y al encontrar un recado de su madre que no volverla hasta más tarde por una cirugía, decide desempacar primero y ordenar sus cosas antes de salir..**_

_**La chica de cabellos largos y negros llega a **__**un templo donde es recibida por su abuelito y por el ayudante de este que no es del todo se su agrado, y no trata en disimularlo, pero en realidad a ella le agrada demasiado ese joven e insultándolo es su manera de distraerlo. Después de estar platicando y tomando Te decide cambiarse y salir..**_

_**La otra chica alta y de cabellos castaños, llega a su departamento y decide limpiarlo un poco antes de salir, después de cambia y sale del departamento.**_

_**Y al último claro pero no menos importante la rubia escandalosa, en el aeropuerto antes de bajar del avión, pide que manden sus maletas a su casa y que la lleven inmediatamente a cierto lugar, esta tan entusiasmada que no evita gritar a los cuatro vientos que ha vuelto..**_

_**Lo que no sabe ninguno de ellos es que los otros 8 que esperan a reunirse con ellos van hacia el mismo destino el café Crow además que ahí se encontraran con 5 personas mas que son bien conocías para ellas.**_

_**El primero en llegar es el chico de cabello negro, baja del taxi y saca sus maletas y entra al café.**__** En cuanto pisa el local todas las chicas lo voltean no puede pasar desapercibido, trae puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa azul rey y un saco negro y unos lentes negros, que lo hacen lucir mas apuesto. Llega a la barra y se sienta en banco.**_

Joven: buenas tardes.-- la chica que esta detrás de la barra voltea al escuchar esa voz y se sorprende al ver al dueño de esta, se voltea para cerciorarse de quien es --

Joven: unasuki?!!! -se sorprende al verla-

Unasuki: Da—da—rien??

Darien: si, mírate nada más que hermosa estas!!

Unasuki: -- ruborizándose por el comentario de Darien—gracias, pero que haces aquí que no se supone que llegabas en la madrugada??

Darien: si, se suponía pero adelante todo, y aquí estoy, necesitaba verla.

Unasuki: bueno deja busco a Andrew le va a encantar verte aquí.

Darien: si, por favor.

_Unasuki, __déjala barra no sin antes dejar a alguien a cargo y acompaña a Darien a una mesa pero antes le pide a uno de los ayudantes que guarde las maletas de Darien, una vez instalado hace que le lleven un café, desaparece y 10 minutos después vuelve unasuki con Andrew de la parte de atrás del local._

Andrew: dime que están importante, para que me saques de la oficina.

Unasuki: callate y camina, te va a encantar!!

Andrew: eso ya lo veremos. -llegan a la mesa donde esta Darien, este ya se había quitado el saco y los lentes—

Darien: ni tu propio hermano es importante para ti.

Andrew: Darien?? …Darien?? Hermano que bueno que estas aquí ¡!!!– se acerca a Darien y este se levanta para darse un fuerte abrazo—cuando llegaste??

Darien: hace unas horas vine directo del aeropuerto? La has visto??

Unasuki: chicos los dejo debo volver al trabajo. – Ser retira hacia la barra-

_En ese momento suena la campanilla y entran 4 mujeres,__ la más pequeña se adelanta y llega hasta Darien, antes de que el pudiera despedirse de Unasuki._

Hotaru: Darien!!!

Darien: - se sorprende al verla- Pero Hotaru esta Hermosa, - en realidad así era Hotaru casi tenia 17 años era toda una belleza, de ojos púrpuras y de cabellos negros casi de la estatura de Serena -que haces aquí… pero y las demás??

Hotaru: ellas están…-siendo interrumpida por Setsuna-

Setsuna: aquí estamos.

Darien: - levanta la vista y ve detrás de Hotaru y alejadas unos cuantos pasos a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna – me alegro que ya estén aquí.

Haruka: como estas? – se acerca a el y e extiende la mano-

Darien: muy bien y ustedes? –Estrechando la mano de Haruka-

Michiru: perfectamente?

Haruka: y las demás, saben algo??

_En ese momento alguien responde esa pregunta._

Voz: ya estamos aquí.

_Todos voltean y ven a Amy y a Ray._

Hotaru:_--corre a abrazarlas—_chicas!!

_Ray: __Hotaru, por dios que grande estas!!_

_Ami: es cierto estas hermosa –Hotaru se ruboriza por los comentarios de sus amigas---_

Andrew: y lita??

Ami: no sabemos nada de ella ni de mina, pero no deben tardar en llegar – se acerca junto con Hotaru y Ray hacia los demás---

Voz2: quien pregunta por mi, aquí estoy!!

Ray: lita!!!

Lita: chicas!! ---corre hacia ellas y se abrazan – cuanto tiempo!!

Ami: me alegra verte tanto.

Lita: a mi también, chicas, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru.—va abrazando a cada una de ellas en el orden en que las menciona—como están?

Michiru: muy bien y tu?

Lita: bien gracias, - voltea y ve a Darien, Andrew y Unasuki—Darien cuando llegaste?

Darien: hace unas horas?

Andrew: como estas lita?--- se acerca y la abraza a lo que ella se ruboriza—

_Lita: bien __An—an-dr-ew y tú?_

Andrew_:--también ruborizado – _igual gracias

Haruka: solo falta Mina y dios sabe a que hora va a llegar

Ray: es cierto con lo impuntual que es, además no creo que venga no le dijimos, que estaríamos aquí.

Andrew: entonces ordenen algo y platicamos.---todos toman asiento y comienzan a ordenar la distribución de la mesa en la siguiente en un sillón esta Darien a su derecha Hotaru y su izquierda Andrew a la izquierda de Hotaru en otro sillón esta Haruka y Michiru, a la izquierda de Michiru, esta un sillón de 2 personas y ahí se encuentra Setsuna, en el sillón a la izquierda de la misma se sientan las Inés en el orden que llegaron, Amy, Ray, Lita, y Andrew llamo a una camarera para que les tomara la orden cuado era el turno de Haruka--

Haruka: me traes por favor un..-en ese momento se escucha una voz detrás de ellos—

Voz3: Amy me traes una malteada de fresa doble y una rebanada de pastel de mil hojas.

_Todos voltean a ver para ver de donde proviene esa voz y ven a una rubia ya un tanto conocida por todos._

Todos: MINA!!!

Mina: hola chicas, como están!!! Darien, Andrew,!!-- abrazando a cada uno de ellos--

Ray: cuando llegaste?

Mina: hace un rato pero vine directo del aeropuerto, me comían las ansias!! Por verlas!!!

Hotaru: no creen que podría venir serena? - al decir eso todos se miran confundidos-

Amy: es cierto todo se vendría abajo.

Darien: es cierto debemos que irnos –comenzando a levantarse-

Haruka: si vamonos – imitando a Darien y también las demás los imitan-

Andrew: tranquilos permítanme llamar a los chicos. -sacando su celular y comenzando a buscar su numero, pero en ese momento ven a un rubio entrando al café corriendo desesperado hacia la barra detrás de el entraron 3 chicos mas un pelirrojo, un moreno y un castaño, todos voltearon a ver quien causaba tanto alboroto y no apartaban la mirada de ellos, el escandaloso rubio no era otro que Jasón -

Jasón: - al llegar a la barra - sírveme un café Express doble, aaah y cargado._ – _detrás de el llegaron los demás—

Sam : te he dicho que tanta cafeína te va a matar!

Matt: callate Sam, como tu no ocupas café, no se como le haces para no dormirte.

Sam: todo esta aquí _--- señalando su cabeza---_ control mental

Jasón y Alex: patrañas!!

Andrew: -- los vio y sonrió - creo que ya no ocupo hacer ninguna llamada, - se levanto y alzo un brazo – chicos!! -- Todos voltearon a ver a Andrew--

Sam: - mirando a Andrew - Andrew, justamente a quien buscábamos – caminando hacia Andrew -

Mat.: - le dijo a la chica de la barra- - por favor lleva el café aquella mesa -señalando la mesa de Andrew-

Jason: nooo!!!, espera!!

Alex: camina y cállate!! –tomándolo del brazo izquierdo y Alex lo imito pero del lado derecho-

Sam: -llegando a la mesa de Andrew - Hola ¡!

Andrew :Hola Sam.

Sam:- voltea y va a darien y a las outhers—Darien, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, HOTARU, bienvenidos!!!

Alex: --al escuchar el nombre de Hotaru suelta a Jasón y va hacia la mesa a paso veloz, dejando a tras a los demás - HOTARU!! Linda como estas!!!! ---acercándose a ella y caminando entre Darien y Andrew –

Haruka: - al ver las intenciones de Alex se pone de pie y se interpone entre el y Hotaru -ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!!

Alex: Haruka, por favor!!

Haruka: te he dicho que es una niña!!

Alex: quítate quiero saludarla!!

Haruka: No te le acerques!!

Alex: que SI

Haruka: No!!

Alex: SI!!

Michiru: por favor toma asiento . Alex tu también y por cierto y Jasón y Mat.,

Alex: ---viendo a Hotaru y ella lo veía sonrojada, los demás miraban la escena sin comprender que sucedía —ahí vienen.

Matt: ---llegando jalando a Jasón de un brazo— aquí estamos.

Jasón: hola a todos _–acercaron unas sillas para Mat., Sam y Jasón—_

Darien: que sucede Haruka?

Haruka: este intento de ser humano se le quiere acercar a Hotaru, con no se que intensiones.

Alex: son intenciones muy buenas!!!

Haruka: cuales intenciones buenas es una niña!!!

Setsuna: por favor no de nuevo!! estamos aquí para ver otros asuntos, después arreglan eso - Haruka y Alex asintieron—

Amy: me pueden decir quienes son ellos_ ………_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En el siguete cap les juro que si van al centro coemrcial y .dejara en las chicas algo mas que sus bolsillos gastados.

Despues de romperme la cabeza para el nombre del cap. 4, al fin lo tengo y debo decirles que fuera gracias a una cancion, bueno l a siguiente semana nos espera el Cap. 4 "Tragos de Amargo Licor" y con eso los dejo.

Por fis Lean ydejen sus reviews!!! el cuarto cap ya esta casi terminado asi que el lunes lo subo!!!!


	5. Tragos de Amargo Licor

Capitulo 4

"Tragos de Amargo Licor"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Setsuna: por favor no de nuevo!! Estamos aquí para ver otros asuntos, después arreglan eso - Haruka y Alex asintieron-

Amy: me pueden decir quienes son ellos_………_

Darien: son unos amigos, pero creo que ellos se pueden presentar por si solos.

Sam: lo siento, que falta de respeto, hacia ustedes mi nombre es Samuel Minton, Sam para los amigos estudio ing. Computacional.

Alex: El señor rectitud ha hablado; Alexander Anderson también estudio ing. Computacional.

Matt: Don sarcasmos abrió su bocota. jaja – siendo fulminado por Alex con la mirada - mi nombre es Matthew Peterson, Matt para ustedes preciosas y estudio derecho; aaahhh!! el zombie aquí a mi lado es Jasón –señalándolo-.

Jasón: -- recibiendo su café y tomando un sorbo_- _un comentario mas sobre mi y te juro que no llegas a la fiesta de mañana!!

Alex: uhhh! Concédeme un deseo!! jaja

Matt: jajaja lo siento pero definitivamente los exámenes les cambia el humor a ti y a rena, jajá

Sam: estoy de acuerdo, y deja de tomar café!! Que no sabes el daño que te hace!!

Jasón: por última vez déjenme en paz!! Soy feliz tomando café, además mi humor es por que casi no duermo,¡!

Alex: si, si no duermo puro estudio…

Matt: libros, libros nada mas no será también como se llama, mmmm, ahh Sakura!!

Jasón:-atragantándose con el café- que!!

Alex: aja, Sakura.. sakura,,, aah , castaña, guapa, ojos cafés, amiga de rena, estudiante de sociología, hermana del odioso de Touya Kinomito!!

Matt: si esa Sakura…

Jasón: ya cállense ES MI VIDA!!!

Sam: tengo un Deja vu.

Alex: un deja que??

Matt: ash ash, mira fosforito un dejavu es cuando sientes que ya viviste cierta situación.

Jasón: bueno mas bien el término déjà vu proviene del francés "ya visto" describe la experiencia de sentir que uno ha sido testigo o ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva.

Matt: si hubiera querido la definición del diccionario ya estaría en la biblioteca

Alex: ya ves tenemos razón, ya te pareces a Sam.

Sam: que? yo que?

Matt: como que, te la pasas estudiando, hay una vida allá afuera.

Alex: si ¡! No todo son libros

Matt; si además hay mujeres, fiestas, alcohol y ….

_Mientras los chicos __tenían su pequeña charla los demás se mantenían al margen los miraban simplemente sin comprender lo que decían, hasta que Haruka se harto y los interrumpió._

Haruka: BASTA!!!!!Me Importa Un Pepinillo Si Alex No Sabe Que Es Un Deja Vu Y Si Sam Se La Pasa Metido En Los Libros, Además De La Vida Amorosa De Jasón Y La Forma En Que Utilizan Su Tiempo Libre Yo Vine A Ver Como Va La Fiesta!!!!

_Lo chicos se avergonzaron y bajaron la cabeza._

Michiru: por favor chicos tranquilos, se que están estresados y cansados.

Andrew: estresados? Y eso que no has visto a Mel.

Alex: Dios!! Esta Neurótica!!

Matt: si casi se matan ayer ella y Li!

Alex: yo creo que están en sus días.

Matt: definitivamente, además recuerdas hace un mes que fuimos al cine, las sacamos llorando

Alex: si, es cierto, pero tú no las viste como se pusieron para la fiesta de Kinomoto!

Matt: que paso?

Alex: es que ….

Jasón: ya!! Y ahí van otra vez!!!, concéntrense!!.-Mirándolos autoritariamente y con los ojos entrecerrado-

Alex y Matt: si.

Hotaru:-que se había mantenido al margen, por fin hablo- no se por que pero esto me recordó a las Serena, Mina y Ray hace unos años.

Darien: tienes razón.

Mina: Que!!! Nosotras no éramos así!!

Ray: Claro que si tú y la tonta de Serena divagaban por cualquier cosa!!

Mina: claro que no!!

Ray: claro que si!!!

Mina: Claro que no!!

Ray: claro que si!!!

Mina: Claro que no!!

Amy: chicas por favor!! Compórtense!!-las chicas la miraron y miraron a los demás que la miraban fijamente-

Mina y Ray: lo sentimos.

Amy: Volviendo al tema, disculpa Jasón que estudias?

Jasón: perdón, soy Jasón Morrison y estudio ciencias políticas y gobierno al igual que rena.

_Las chicas se miraban sin saber quien era rena._

Sam: y ustedes son??

Amy: lo siento, Amy Mizuno estudio medicina.

Ray: Ray Hino, administración de empresas.

Lita: Lita Kino, gastronomía.

Mina: y soy la grandiosa Mina Aino y estudio artes y además soy actriz y cantante.

Matt: si ya decía yo, que se me hacían conocidas., he visto fotos suyas, en el depto. de rena, por cierto cuando llegaron?

Mina: hace rato.-sin caer en cuenta que había dicho que había visto fotos de ellas-

Jasón: -- mirando a darien -- Darien veo que adelantaste el viaje, querías ver a rena?

Darien: si tengo muchas ganas de verla – sonriendo--

Mina: bueno hasta aquí llego mi paciencia me pueden decir quien es esa rena, y por que darien la quiere ver?? Acaso estas engañando a serena!! – se levanto de su asiento - Por que si es así, Haruka golpéalo!! Chicas apóyenme –jalando a Ray junto a ella-

-Todos excepto las inners miraron a mina con cara de confusión y Darien soltó la carcajada, seguido de los demás.-

Ray: que te causa tanta risa!! Me las vas a pagar Chiba!!! –acercándose a el alzando su puño—

Mina: si es cierto de esta no te escapas! – imitando a Ray-

Hotaru: cálmense, por favor, de verdad no saben quien es rena?!

Inners: no!!

Michiru: no lo creo bueno ella es..

Darien: así es como le dicen los chicos a serena.

Inners: que!!!! Por que no nos dijeron antes!!

Setsuna: no preguntaron, o si?-Todas miran a Setsuna con cara de pocos amigos, por sus palabras-

Andrew: se me olvidaba saben donde esta serena??

Matt: si todo el plan marcha como debe de , estarán en el centro comercial hasta tarde, no vendrán por aquí; fueron a comprar los disfraces y conociéndolas no saldrán de ahí hasta que las echen.

Haruka: entonces pueden decirnos como estará todo mañana.

Alex: si!!

**Y así comenzaron a relatar el itinerario del día de mañana, mientras las chicas en el centro comercial , ****ya habían mirado varios aparadores pero se decidieron por entrar a una tienda que contaba con mas de mil disfraces, inmediatamente Mel y Li escogieron varios modelos y pasaron al probaron , Serena se dedico a mirar para ver si encontraba algo de su agrado, pero al parecer nada lo era, Mel y Li estaban frente a dos grandes espejos admirando los disfraces que tenían puestos.**

Li: -el traje que tenia puesto era de una sola pieza de piel negra con costuras blancas que resaltaban el disfraz, demás de que la mascara era completa y llevaba adheridas las orejas cubriendo sus rostro parcialmente dejando fuera la cabellera de Li, y no podía faltar la cola que era lo suficientemente larga para que Li la tomara y jugara con ella - no voy a buscar mas me lleve este, me veo perfecta de gatubela!! – dándose vueltas frente al espejo-

Mel: no quiero saber como te lo vas a poner o a quitar

Li: cállate, Mel que el tuyo va hacer que Alex se infarte no te va a dejar salir así vestida

Mel: que tiene de malo –mirándose al espejo , su disfraz constaba de un corset negro con rojo y una falda negra al igual con rojo, mas o menos como una bailarina de can-can en la parte de abajo llevaba crinolina lo que permitía que tuviera mas vuelo; adema llevaba medias caladas y unos botines y en la cabeza unas plumas que le daban el toque final al disfraz y todo a juego con un antifaz rojo--- si me veo espectacular!!

Li: si tu lo dices..

Mel: callate!!

_Todo este tiempo serena se mantuvo __callada, se fue a sentar a un sillón no puso a atención a las chicas y en sus disfraces._

_Serena: - que es lo que quiera para que viene a buscarme… no quiero verlo…no puedo soportarlo…esa manera en que me mira… si se toma la molestia para venir antes de la reunión….no puede ser eso, el sello esta intacto -suspiro-el pacto…..ese maldito pacto…como lo odio… maldición…por que tuvo que ser así,,, cuando pensé que al fin había terminado….- suspirando- que puede ser tan importante para que venga, … por lo que veo todo se esta complicando además de que tengo un mal presentimiento….debo de hacer la reunión en un lugar publico, así no se atreverá a exponerse –suspirando- debo hablar con ella, todo de depende de mañana… un día… un día… y lo volveré a ver…me pregunto si ya los hizo recordar…no lo creo su energía sigue igual…pero… tengo un mal presentimiento…… _

Mel: Rena que te parece mi disfraz?

Li: dile la verdad que es horrendo!!

Mel: Rena?? – Voltearon a ver a Serena y la encontraron absorta en sus pensamientos-

Li: que le sucede?

Mel: no lo se pero me preocupa

Li: será por Chiba?

Mel: mmm puede ser, pero ahí que averiguarlo.

Li: si vamos a ver que le pasa – se comenzaron a aproximar al sillón donde estaba Serena y una vez frente a ella trataron de llamar su atención-

Mel: Serena que te sucede?

Serena:….

Li: Serena!?

Mel: - acerca y le pasa la mano por enfrente de la cara- Rena??!!

Serena: ….

Li: - se acerco y la zarandeo- reacciona!!!

Serena: -saliendo de su letargo- que les pasa??!!

Mel: que nos pasa, que te pasa a ti?

Li: te estábamos llamando y no nos hacías caso.

Serena: en serio, lo siento es que … es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Li: y de seguro esas cosas se llaman Darien Chiba, verdad?!

Serena: que ¿!! Claro que no!! es por otras cosas!.

Mel: si tú y yo soy la reina victoria, no te ha llamado, Darien verdad??

—en tono preocupado—

Serena: pues este…

Li: no te ha llamado?

Serena: no…no me a llamo…. lo vi conectado anteayer pero he estado tan cansada …que no lo he llamado…así que no se…. si viene para mañana- sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar y unas tercas lagrimas pedían salir—no me hagan caso-pasando su mano por la cara tratando de calmar las ansias de llorar- estoy sentimental, debe de ser por mi cumpleaños.

_M__el y Li se miraron sabían que le pasaba a su amiga, ya lo habían vivido tiempo atrás, era comprensible su amiga esta sola en la ciudad y en ciertas fechas importantes sabían bien que la melancolía la alcanzaba, ya que a ellas y a los demás les pasaba, les carcomía verla así, tenían en sus manos la posibilidad de hacerla sonreír y de quitarle todas sus penas, se sentían miserables le estaban ocultando a su amiga que su novio estaba en la misma cuidad, estaba tan cerca , se les partía el corazón verla así y no la querían ver llorar por el , no de nuevo._

Li: arriba ese ánimo!! No te vas a deprimir por eso!! La vida sigue ¡! Además tenemos una fiesta en puerta!!

Mel: es cierto no nos vayas a abandonar!

Li:-se arrodillo frente a Serena- además siempre nos tendrás al igual que a los chicos.

Serena: -tomo aire y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – es cierto debemos prepararnos para la fiesta aun no he escogido mi disfraz y por supuesto que debo de comprar algo para mi cumpleaños.

Mel: vamos rena!! Si Chiba no viene le llamas en la noche ya con unas copas encima y te portas como el año pasado!!

Serena: que claro que no!! estas loca

Li: bueno entonces vamos -poniéndose se pie- ahí que elegirte un disfraz!!

Mel: es cierto –tomando a Serena de un brazo e incitándola a que se pusiera de pie- tienes alguna idea.

Serena: no la verdad no -en ese momento volteo a ver hacia la sección de caballeros y vio un tuxedo y se le ocurrió algo -lo tengo ¡!!

Li: que sucede!!

Mel: que tienes???

Serena: mi disfraz!! –se soltó y fue directo al tuxedo las chicas la siguieron---

Li: te vas a disfrazar de tuxedo mask??

Serena: mmm si y no –mirando el tuxedo embelesada-

Mel: como que si y no ¿? No entiendo.

Serena: haré una versión femenina, ustedes esperen --- serena se acerco a un empleado y pidió una gabardina además una camisa blanca y unos guantes negros de piel y una chistera—

_Después de pedir eso y pasar a la caja lo mismo hicieron __Mel y Li, salieron de ahí, pasaron a varias zapaterías donde por cierto se midieron cientos de pares y de estilos diferentes y claro compraron unos que otros , después siguieron paseando y entraron a varias tiendas y donde se compraron varias cosas entre las cuales estaba: pantalones, faldas, sweters, blusas, sacos, playeras, además entraron a comprar ropa interior a una tienda muy exclusiva _

_Ya habían pasado algunas horas y las chicas tenían hambre (N.A. quien no la tendría después de medirse una infinidad de ropa y de zapatos y de caminar). Entraron a un restaurante-bar donde , se sentaron en una mesa para 4 personas, colocaron todas las bolsas en una silla, después un mesero les dio las cartas y se retiro un momento para que eligieran lo que iban a ordenar, transcurrieron unos minutos y el mesero volvió para tomar su orden._

Mesero: les tomo su orden?

Mel: si por favor – con la carta en las manos - yo quiero un baguette italiano

Serena: yo un bagel de salmón

Li: yo igual.

Mesero: en un momento les traigo su orden. --después de unos minutos llego su orden -_-_

Mel: Dios esto esta riquísimo –probando su comida-

Serena: esta delicioso, tanto tiempo sin comer algo decente.

Li: te apoyo.

_Continuaron comiendo y __charlando, después de comer les retiraron los platos y Li pidió la carta de bebidas, lo que sorprendió a Mel y a Serena._

Li: que? No me miren así, necesito relajarme y la mejor manera seria con un chico, pero a falta de ese, pues una copa de vino

-- Mel y serena la miran extrañadas y se miran entre si y le devuelven la mirada a Li , Mel es la primera el hablar –

Mel: mesero por favor un tequila.

Serena: dos por favor.

Li: --- las miraba escéptica --- bueno en vista , tres por favor.

Mesero: en un momento, les traigo su orden

_Se retiro y d__espués de unos minutos volvió con 3 vasos tequileros y un platito con limones, le entrego uno a cada una de las chicas y se retiro._

Li: bueno hagamos un brindis- con el vaso en su mano y alzándolo al aire-

Mel: -imitándola al igual que Serena- Brindo por que mañana termina el semestre.

Li: Yo brindo por que mañana nos divertiremos como nunca y festejaremos el cumple de rena.

Serena: yo brindo por mis maravillosas amigas que siempre me han apoyado.

Li: si esas maravillosas chicas.

Mel: que modestia!!??

Li: - mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados- bueno excepto la pelirroja artificial

Mel: oye!!!

Serena: SALUD ¡!!!– tomando de un golpe el trago-aaahahhaa pásenme un limón!!

Mel: Serena??!!

Li: oohhh yo no me quedo atrás – haciendo lo mismo que Serena-

Mel: que les pasa, las voy a sacar cargando o que piensan?

Serena: vamos Mel!! No pasa nada tómatelo

Li: si anda!!

Mel:-respirando hondo- bueno aquí voy –haciendo lo mismo que sus amigas- aaahaahh

Li: mesero!!!!! –alzando una mano y llamándolo-

Mesero: - acercándose a la mesa – si señorita

Li: otra ronda de tragos , aahh y por favor traiga la botella

Mesero: en un momento señorita. –En unos minutos volvió con otros tragos y con la botella dejándola en la mesa de las chicas y retirando los anteriores, las chicas se volvieron a tomar los tragos -

_Pasaban las horas y seguían en el bar , ya habían empezado la segunda botella (N.A. que gargantas!!!) y entre los brindis que llevaban eso iba para largo, mientras en un café 14 personas se preguntaban donde estaba la rubia y sus amigas_

_**Cafetería**__** crow**_

Darien: oye Alex y hasta que hora estarán en el centro comercial?

Alex: no se, pero creo que es hora de llamar a Mel—saco su celular—pondré el altavoz, para escuchar todos –todos asintieron -1 timbre, 2 timbres, 3 timbres—bueno??

_**Bar**_

Li: Mel, tu celular esta timbrando

Mel: aaahhhh, es Alex, jajaja voy a pone el altavoz, Ok -Serena y Li asintieron , tomo el teléfono y respondió la llamada--hermanito hermoso precioso que deseas?

_**Cafetería**__** crow**_

_Todos los que conocían a Mel se quedaron estáticos al escuchar a Mel hablar de esa manera, eso solamente indicaba algo_

Alex: DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS??

_Todos miraron a Alex extrañados, bueno claro los que no conocían su relación con su hermana._

Mel: jajaja estoy en el centro comercial

Alex: si tu como no??

Mel:si si si , créeme, aquí en el centro comercial ahí un bar.

Alex: ya lo sabía, están contigo las chicas?

Li: hola Aleeeeeeeexxxxxxxx!!!

Mel: cállate Li!!,

Alex: --- esta rojo de coraje—pásame a rena, creo que es la única sana ahí,

Mel: esta bien si tu lo dices…pero ella no va a hablar contigo…. que pasa?

Alex: Que Pasa, Que Pasa!!!, Dime En Que Bar Están Y Voy Inmediatamente Por Ustedes No Vas A Manejar Así, Cuantas Copas Llevas??

Mel: sshsshshshsh no grites , tomate un café para que te relajes,

Alex: --aun más rojo del coraje--- Melissa aquí están todos!!!

Mel: todos ¿?? No entiendo?

Alex: todos, todos, toditos, toditititos, recuerdas? Y por cierto TODOS te están escuchando,, ehh..

Mel: -- palideció, todos estaban ahí, -- aaaaahhhhhh , hola, ja ja

Alex: no tienes vergüenza y luego dices que yo soy el irresponsable, mañana tienes examen.

Mel: shshshshs tranquilo es temprano además tenemos que relajarnos.

Alex: Tenemos!!!relajarse!!!!!!!

Jasón:--- se levanta se su asiento y se dirige hacia Alex—Mel pon a rena, la teléfono.

Mel: no no no , ella esta muy tranquila bebiendo su trago , así que no la molesten.

Alex: que??? – todos en el café se quedaron sorprendidos— también ella,!!!

Mel:si!!!

Jasón: ponla al telefono AHORA.

Mel: mmm esta bien, pero yo te lo advertí , ya la conoces como se pone.—le pasa el celular a serena--

Serena: bueno?? – al escuchar su voz Darien sonríe levemente—Jasón??

Jasón: como se te ocurrió hacer eso hoy , tenemos mañana examen a las 10:00 y a ti solo se te ocurre ir te a tomar unas copas, con las otras dos.

Serena: Jasón, ese examen me lo se antes de ver las preguntas, además no es la primera vez que nos vamos de copas.

Jasón: si pero no estando en exámenes.

Serena: estamos a un examen de terminar así que, no tiene nada malo.

Todos: QUE!!!! – a Darien casi se le salen los ojos a igual que a Haruka--

Serena: donde están?? Se escuchan muchas voces?? No están en un bar de stripers de nuevo?? Porque les juro que esta vez no los sacamos del apuro aunque Andrew me suplique

_Todos los voltearon a ver __incrédulos, Alex miraba a Hotaru suplicante y le hacia señas con su dedo índice negado. Mientras que Jasón, Matt, Sam y Andrew se sonrojaron._

Jasón: en el crow con Andrew, y por cierto te esta escuchando.

Serena: hola Andy!!!

Andrew: serena – en tono preocupado –

Serena: si, dime que te puedo ayudar…

Andrew: que esta sucediendo en el bar?

Serena: mmm pues lo que pasa en un bar, jaja

Andrew: mmmmm

Serena: vamos no te enojes, comimos y pedimos unos tragos nada mas.

Andrew: segura…

Serena: si, segura. --- en eso momento Li, le arrebata el celular a serena—

Li: Andy???????

Andrew: si Li, que sucede…

Li: solamente quiero decirte que estas buenininisisisismo!!!!

Andrew: --- se puso rojo de vergüenza—gracias Li..este… ---lita estaba con los ojos llenos de llamas—

Lita: quien esa Li ---dijo en un susurro inclinándose hacia Mina—

Mina: debe ser amiga de serena –contestándole de igual forma---

Mel: --le arrebata el celular a Li—cállate tonta!! No la escuches, Andy pero es la verdad estas guaperrrimo!!

Andrew: ja ja ja –mientras todos lo volteaban a ver aguantándose las risas---

Serena: -- tomando el celular --- si Andy hay que reconocerlo estas guapisisimo

Andrew: serena!!!! – volteando a ver a Darien que lo miraba queriéndolo matar—no digas eso, que tal si llega a oídos Darien, me puede matar por un comentario así!!!

Serena: pero por que es la verdad - en tono inocente - además Darien no tiene de que preocuparse el tiene lo suyo y no es por que sea yo su novia pero esta cuerisimo. --- con este comentario Darien se sonrojo---

Mel: bueno si a eso vamos la verdad hay que reconocerlo esta guapo.

Li: guapo? Guapo? Por favor si es un Dios; un adonis de carne y hueso!!! – si las miradas mataran Li, estaría 1000 metros bajo tierra— rena! No me mires así es la verdad acéptalo tu novio esta cuerisimo, y pues que quieres que cierre los ojos cada vez que lo veo!!

Mel: eso es cierto, ese morenazo!!!! uhh

Serena: Mel!! Tu también mejor callanse por que siguen así se van a quedar sin amiga!!

Li: con que celosa!!!

Serena: --resoplando-Li!!!!

Mel: no serena aguántate!!

Matt: si aguántate los comentarios de tus amigas calenturientas!!!

Mal y Li: oye ¡!!

Matt: envidiosas!!!

Mel: tú cállate que no tienes perro que te ladre!!

Matt: uuhhhhh , perdón¡!

Sam: la verdad no peca pero incomoda verdad!!!

Li: cállate!!

Jasón: ahora resulta!!, ustedes empezaron alagar a la gente y ahora piden que se callen!!

Mel:- en ese momento recordó que todos estaban ahí y que Darien escucho todo así que debería tener el ego por los cielos, pero también recordó la petición de Andrew a serena el otro día y ese era el momento adecuado para empezar- ustedes no se quedan atrás en cuanto a aludaciones no recuerdan cuando conocimos a una rubia , como se pusieron los 4???

Li: es cierto!!! Malditos!! Nos dejaron en la fiesta varadas!!

_Tanto __Darien, como Andrew no sabían de qué hablaban, lo mismo sucedió con las sailor._

Hotaru:---se acerco a Michiru y se susurro al oído—de que fiesta hablan??

Michiru: espera, en un momento lo sabrás..

Hotaru: ---levantando una ceja--- acaso tu lo sabes??

Michiru: aja Haruka y yo, pero guarda silencio, y escucha..

Hotaru: --no muy convencida—esta bien --- se acomodo en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos, volteo a ver a Darien quien le sonrió y paso unos de sus brazos por sus hombros se agacho y le hablo al oído--

Darien: vamos preciosa, tu sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato,-- y le toco la nariz con su dedo índice, haciendo que Hotaru se sonrojara—

Alex: - viendo esto se puso celoso y hablo para llamar la atención y sabiendo que lo que iba a decir haría enojar a Darien—no se de que hablas???

Li: no sabes ¡!! Que no sabes!!!, no tienes vergüenza!!!!

Mel: mujeriego!!!!! Lambiscon!!!!!

Alex: que ¡!!! No me ofendas!!!

Li: y no solo tu, también los otros 3 ¡!!en especial Matt!!!!

Matt: yo???

Li: si tu,,,, no te perdono aun me dejaste bailando sola en la pista, y además Sam, nos dejaron sin coche!!!

Sam: no exageren, si de todos modos volvieron a casa!!!

Mel: si pero a las 3 a.m., y además, Jasón yo que creía que eras diferente a ese trío de cavernícolas. Pero no!!!! eres igualito a ellos , me decepcionaste, todos son iguales, ven unas piernas bonitas y un escote y se vuelven locos!!

Jasón: Mel no exageres!!

Serena: jajjajaajajajajajaj , jajajajaj

Jasón: serena no te rías!!

Serena: pero…jaja… si…jajaja… ya…jaja… me…jaja…. Acorde…jaajaja como olvidarlo¡!

Andrew: saben que mejor seguimos con esto luego si no la cuenta del celular va hacer larguisima, chicas por favor no van a manejar así , así que digan el nombre del bar y pasamos por ustedes..

Serena: sabes, por primera vez lo reconozco estamos tan ebrias que no vamos a poder manejar,, oye --- le pregunto a un mesero que iba pasando---

Mesero: si señorita..

Serena: como se llama el bar??

Mesero: hippos bar & café (N.A. Gol!!!!!!!!; no me ocurrió otro nombre)

Serena: escuchaste Andy??

Andrew: si vamos para allá..

Li: oigan cuanto van a tardar??

Matt: yo creo q como 15 o 20 min., por que??

Li: Otra ronda de tragos , amigas!!!

_A todos en la __cafetería les escurre una gota en la cabeza._

Jasón: no puedo creer tu cinismo…

Li.:vamos , que vamos hacer en lo que llegan hay que disfrutar y desquitar que vengan hasta aca, o no?

Mel: bien entonces los esperamos, byyeeee

Li: chao.

Serena: chaito!!!! – colgó la llamada---

_En la __cafetería._

Matt: entonces quien va a ir por ellas?

Haruka: como que quien va a ir por ellas!! se supone que ustedes!!!

Darien: exacto,, estoy de acuerdo con Haruka!!

Andrew: yo igual así que como veo las cosas, en marcha chicos!!!

Matt: pero, no puedo además las chicas no se pueden ir solas --- volteando a ver a las inners las cuales se habían mantenido muy la margen de la conversación—

Amy: no te preocupes nosotras nos podemos ir solas – por este comentario Amy recibió miradas asesinas de las chicas---

Ray: no Amy es que ya es tarde y estamos cansadas y no caería de mas que nos acompañar, verdad chicas – mirando a lita y a mina, que asentían--

Amy: pero… es que los chicos…

Sam: no, no, no hay peros -quien en toda la noche no había despegado la vista de Amy- miren Jasón, Alex y Andrew van por ellas.

_Jasón__ y Alex los miraban con la ceja levantada._

Alex: esta me la pagas Matt –dijo entre dientes—

Jasón: en vista del éxito, Sam tu Matt llevan a las chicas a sus CASAS y de ahí directo al Depto. De acuerdo.

Matt: si mama!!

Jasón: no me llames así!!

_Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de __Matt._

Haruka: entonces nos vemos mañana?

Jasón: si, de cualquier manera si hay algún imprevisto se les hacemos saber por medio de Mel y a ti Darien por Andrew y a ustedes también chicas.

Mina: y mañana como piensan entretener a serena??

Alex: buen punto.. salen temprano de la universidad verdad Jasón.

Jasón: si a las 12:00 a mas tardar a la 1:00.

Lita: y si la invitan a comer??

Sam: mmm, no va a funcionar, va a sospechar, que no la queremos dejar sola.

Hotaru: entonces que van a hacer??

Amy: no tienen otros amigos que la inviten a pasear??

Alex: mmmmm , si pero, no, no.

Jason: ni se te ocurra mencionarlo!!

Alex: si ya se, pero nos serviría no lo crees?

Matt: si están hablando de quien me imagino estas loco Alex, no pienso pedirle un favor a ese tipo, primero muerto!!!!

Sam: yo los apoyo ¡!

Alex: chicos aunque me duela el es el único que nos puede ayudar!

Jasón: sobre mi cadáver!!

Ray: se puede saber de que hablan?

Alex: es que si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos, pero …..

Mina: pero…..

Matt: es que no lo soportamos!!!! Es un engreído,,

Sam: petulante, manipulador…

Jasón: prepotente…

Mina: OK, ya entendí lo adoran, ajajajajaja

Todas: MINA!!!!

Mina: bueno tranquilas y tiene nombre ese regalo de Dios?

Chicos: si!! Touya Kinomoto –dijeron a coro-

Andrew: que!!!!! No olvídenlo, pedirle algo a ese tipo claro que no!!!

Mina: por que? Si es hermano de cómo se llama.. ahh Sakura no?

Lita: no seas metiche!!!

Jasón: por que, auque sea su hermano no deja de ser lo que es ya con que las chicas lo adoren es mas que suficiente aaahh y además se me olvidaba, no les dije que ANDRE la acompaño a al Universidad anteayer.

Alex, Matt , Sam y Andrew: que!!!!

Matt: ahora si lo mato!!!

Alex: sanguijuela platinada!!!

Andrew: rata desteñida!!

Sam: los apoyo acabaremos con el ¡!!

Amy: y yo que pensé que Haruka era Sobre protectora!!

Todas: AMY!!

Amy: es la verdad!! No quieren que nadie mire a Serena.

Ray: es cierto y por lo que veo también le ganaron a Darien – con este comentario se gano una mirada asesina de parte de Darien-

Setsuna: y eso no es nada no los han visto en acción, los 6 juntos es peor que el Apocalipsis.

Lita: en serio?

Michiru: si no bromeamos, pero ya tendrán tiempo de comprobarlo por ustedes mismas.

Inners: OK.

Mina: oigan cambiando de tema; me pueden explicar de que fiesta habla serena??

Hotaru: si y además que es eso del club de estripers—mirando a Alex con los ojos entrecerrados--

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Gracias por sus comentarios: ) , eso me motivan por fis siigan dejandolos!!!!! cualquier duda mi correo es chari107 y ya saben lo demas en hotmail, no recuerdo si ya se los habia dejado pero , va de nuevo!!!1


	6. Dudas

**Capitulo 5 **

" **Dudas"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Mina: oigan cambiando de tema; me pueden explicar de que fiesta habla serena??

Hotaru: si y además que es eso del club de estripers—mirando a Alex con los ojos entrecerrados--

Matt: aaahh la fiesta…. es que el año pasado hicimos una fiesta por el cumple de rena en el depto. Y se le pasaron las copas.

Lita: y eso que, si lo mismo hizo hoy también.

Jasón: no créeme que ese día se le pasaron demasiado; pero la diferencia es que ese día la llamo Darien y sus padres y recibió las llamadas.

Todos: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasón: verdad Darien, no recuerdas algo extraña a serena?

Darien: ahora que lo dices, caigo en cuenta de varias cosas, que me dijo

Mina: y que te dijo??

Darien: pues…. -recordando las palabras de su novia hace un año, bueno la verdad es que se había comportado extremadamente cariñosa, cosa que le había agradado demasiado pero era algo rara la actitud de su novia, pero nunca le había tomado atención a ese detalle y al recordar las palabras que le dedico su novia claro entre otras acciones de su novia provoco que se sonrojara levemente -

Mina: por que te ruborizas?????? Uhhhhhh pillines!!!!

Todos: mina!!!!!!!!

Haruka: ahórrate tus comentarios; por favor, mina.

Michiru: de todos modos serena no se refería a esa fiesta verdad chicos?

_Alex,__ Matt, Jasón y Sam pasaron saliva, no recordaban que Haruka y Michiru habían acompañado a serena a esa fiesta y fueron testigos de sus "atenciones" hacia la rubia y claro eso no era nada bueno._

Matt: Michiru… ya es tarde debemos ir a descansare e ir por las chicas.

Michiru: mira que conveniente,

Haruka: de cuando aca tanta responsabilidad.

Sam: nosotros siempre, lo dudas?

Michiru: pero deberás cuenten a todos sobre la fiesta, verdad Darien que deseas saber de la fiesta.

Hotaru: si cuéntenos, Alex.

Alex: este mejor otro día, además más faltan las chicas.

Haruka: como tu digas, pero de esta no se salvan.

Setsuna: es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar mañana será un día pesado.

Darien. Entonces hasta mañana.

Hotaru: Haruka podemos llevar a Darien a su casa?? –con cara de perrito degollado—

Haruka: ---suspira—si esta bien.

Todos: jaajaaja

Jasón: ya veo de donde aprendiste eso Hotaru.

_Todo__s comenzaron a salir del café, Andrew dejo a Unasuki encargada del lugar y se fue con Alex y con Jasón por las chicas. Por su parte Matt y Sam llevaron a las inners a sus casas, y las outhers llevaron a Darien a su departamento. _

Con la inners, iban en el auto de Matt, las 4 iban en la parte de atrás del auto y Sam y Matt adelante.

Matt: y piensan quedarse en Japón mucho tiempo –viendo a mina el retrovisor—

Mina: yo creo que si, creo que ya todas terminamos nuestros asuntos en las universidades que estábamos, además de que nos tenemos bien merecidas unas vacaciones.

Sam: que bueno ya saben lo de la playa verdad??

Amy, Ray y mina: QUE PLAYA !!!??

Lita: --sonrojada— ups!! Se me olvido avisarles, nos invitaron a la playa la semana que entra.

Ray: como se te olvido decirnos??

Mina: en ese caso no hay problema nos vamos a la playa!!

Amy: pero mina..

Mina: no nada de peros, hace mucho que no estamos juntas así que olvídate de tus libros!!

Ray: estoy de acuerdo con la tonta de mina.

Mina: oye!!

Amy: esta bien, ríe.

Matt: entonces que así sea!!

_Siguieron conversando rumbo a las casas de las chicas._

_Con las outhers, de camino al depto de Darien iban platicando, Haruka y Michiru estaban sentadas en los asientos delanteros y los demás atrás Hotaru estaba entre Darien y Setsuna._

Michiru: y dime Darien, como esta tu trabajo?

Darien: muy bien Michiru, todo perfecto.

Haruka: cuando piensas volver a Japón??

Darien: pues, esa es la sorpresa que le pienso dar a serena, sobre mi trabajo, ya no quiero que estemos separados por mas tiempo.

Setsuna: que acaso planea llevársela a estados unidos príncipe? – ante este comentario Haruka, apretó el volante y le dedico una mirada furtiva a Darien--

Darien: Haruka no me veas así, no la alejaría de ustedes además si ese fuera el caso la podrían ir a visitar cuando les plazca, pero no es el caso, y Setsuna no me llames, príncipe, Darien esta bien por favor -después de estas palabras Haruka se tranquilizo y respiro-

Hotaru: ya vez papa-Haruka, ya te lo dijo Darien.—colgándose de su brazo y sonriéndole y Darien le respondió la sonrisa—

Michiru: Hotaru!! No seas irrespetuosa por favor!!! Compórtate además una cosa es que te de confianza para que le llames por su nombre y otra es que te la pases encima de el!!

Hotaru: no le veo nada de malo, si serena no se enoja ni el tampoco, verdad Darien??

Darien: --sonriendo—claro que no pequeña, yo te quiero mucho, y lo digo también por Sere, para ella eres como una hija y para mi igual pequeña y aprovechando quiero decirte que cuando ocupes cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea no dudes en buscarme, esta bien. –Acariciando su mejilla—

Hotaru: gracias –acurrucándose en sus brazos—

Haruka: --sonrió ante las muestra de afecto de Darien hacia su pequeña "hija" ella sabia que no era muy expresivo con la demás gente a excepción de serena, pero al verlo con Hotaru no le molesto por que sabia que el la protegería como protege a serena, Hotaru veía en Darien, algo mas que un príncipe, lo veía como un hermano mayor—hay un poco de trafico, tardaremos en llegar un poco.

Darien: no te preocupes mientras conversamos.

Hotaru: Darien, adivina de que me voy a disfrazar?

Darien: mmmmmm deja ver….

_Así continuaron el trayecto hacia el departamento de __Darien entre risas y regaños para Hotaru._

_Mientras con Alex, Jasón y Andrew, después de un rato llegaron al centro comercial, ya que había un poco de tráfico por la hora. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Alex le dijo a Jasón que se estacionaran cerca de las escaleras eléctricas ya que esa era costumbre de Mel para no caminar tanto y a lo mejor se encontraban con el auto; y así fue lo encontraron estacionado como había predicho Alex. Se estacionaron cerca de el y bajaron para ir en busca del bar y a sus 3 amigas. Después de ver el mapa del centro comercial localizaron el bar, y se dirigieron a el, cuando entraron al bar buscaron a las 3 chicas y no fue difícil encontrarlas ya que la risa de Li, se escuchaba por todo el local._

Alex: miren ahí están –señalando hacia una mesa donde estaban las chicas y se aproximaron a ellas—

Li: --volteo y vio a los chicos—al fin llegaron nuestros caballeros de flamante armadura!!

Serena: brindo por eso ¡!—alzando su copa—salud!!

Mel y Li: salud!!! –Tomaron el contenido de sus copas de un golpe—

Jasón: chicas es hora vamos.

Mel: esta bien.

Andew: ya pagaron??

Li: crees que nos iríamos sin pagar?? Pagamos hace rato, esta fue nuestra ultima ronda.

Alex: bien vamonos.

_Las chicas se levantaron y tomaron sus bolsas con lo que __habían comprado claro con un poco de ayuda de los chicos, llegaron al estacionamiento y acomodaron las bolsas en la cajuela del auto de Matt, Mel se iría con Alex en el auto de ambos, en cambio Li y serena se marcharían con Andrew y Jasón en su auto, partieron rumbo a sus deptos. Una vez en el edificio acompañaron a Li a su departamento, después dejaron a Mel y a Alex en el suyo y después entre Andrew y Jasón dejaron a serena en su departamento. Una vez hecho esto Jasón llevo Andrew a su casa._

_Serena entro a su departamento y dejo las bolsas en la sala se fue __directo a su recamara, se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo claro en su estado era un poco cómico, se balanceando de un lado a otro y se puso su pijama , fue al baño y después directo a la cama como puedo ajusto su despertador y se durmió inmediatamente después de tocar la almohada._

_Al otro lado de la cuidad D__arien miraba el cielo nocturno desde el balcón de su departamento._

Darien: --suspirando—mañana mi amor, mañana a estas horas ya estarás en mis brazos, buenas noches mi amor—con estas ultimas palabras entro a su depto y se fue a dormir—

_**Un nuevo **__**día comenzaba para todos, lo que habían planeado hace meses hoy culminaría, todo debería estar perfecto. Justamente a las 5:15 a.m. sonó el despertador de serena se abrió los ojos y se sentó al borde de su cama se sentía fatal, pensó en no ir a correr, pero no debía hacerlo si antes pudo tomar, hoy podía ir a correr, se levanto y fue al baño después se fue al vestidor y se cambio, salio lista de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala busco sus llaves en su bolso, en ese momento sonó su timbre fue abrir y era Mel, salieron del depto en silencio, al parecer las 2 se sentían igual y no querían molestar a la otra con sus quejas, salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al parque a correr durante poco mas de 1:30 horas , volvieron al edifico exhaustas, antes de entrar a sus respectivos departamentos, se rompió el silencio.**_

Mel: rena? Que te parece si salimos antes y nos vamos a desayunar antes del examen?

Serena: me parece perfecto, por que te juro que si no, no voy a poder hacer el examen; a las 8:00 a.m. paso o pasas por mi, le avisas a Li?

Mel: paso por ti, si yo le hablo, entonces a las 8:00 a.m.

Serena: OK.

_Ambas entraron a sus respectivos deptos. Serena se fue directo a su recamara, y a su vestidor y se quito sus tenis, calcetines y chamarra, de ahí se fue al baño abrió la regadera para tomar un baño, se denudo y entro. Dentro de ella comenzó a recordar lo que había dicho ayer y no pudo reprimir una risita._

Serena: jaja si Darien, me hubiera escuchado estaría al borde del colapso.. Darien.. que estarás haciendo amor mió… pensaras en mi…me extrañaras…me amaras_ —cerro sus ojos y evoco en su mente el ultimo recuerdo de Darien, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello negro, sus labios, sus abrazos, sus caricias y sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar, trato de disminuir su llanto poniendo su mano sobre su boca pero fue inútil, termino sentándose en un rincón de la regadera con sus rodillas cubriendo su pecho y abrazándolas, permitiéndose llorar libremente que sus sollozos llenaran el departamento, continuo llorando por un rato cuando por fin se logro tranquilizarse se levanto y salio de la regadera, tomo una toalla envolvió en ella su cuerpo ,a la vez tomo _otra y se seco el cabello; se dirigió al espejo y miro su reflejo –

como pasan los años, ya no soy la misma esa chiquilla se quedo atrás hace años, y ahora que soy… si … que soy.. –Suspiro—soy… soy.. .una hermosa mujer… si una mujer…. de 20 años…casi una profesionista.. Inteligente…audaz…valiente…temeraria…pero…seré amada…por que me atormentan las dudas….si me has jurado amor eterno.. Por que me siento así…sola…triste…

_--suspiro de nuevo para salir de la habitación e ir al vestidor donde se dispuso a escoger su atuendo, se __decidió por un pantalón de mezclilla azul deslavado, una blusa de cuello redondo de manga corta, con rayas blancas y negras, tomo su ropa interior y se comenzó a vestir además eligió un chaqueta color negro de piel y se calzo unas botas no muy altas pero si puntiagudas; se fue a su tocador para comenzar a maquillarse y a peinarse busco sus lentes obscuros ya que había llorado y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos; no quería que los demás notaran eso, volteo a ver su reloj y marcaba las 8:05 a.m. se levanto y en ese momento escucho su timbre se apresuro a salir de su habitación se dirigió a su estudio y tomo un libro y después fue hacia la sala y tomo su bolso, miro las bolsas de la compras que habían hecho ayer, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro _– la fiesta, la había olvidado— _se dirijo a la puerta, la abrió y después la cerro tras de si, sus amigas ya la esperaban junto al elevador, primero estaba Li y a su derecha Mel ambas de espaldas a Serena; se puso sus lentes y se les acerco, pulso el botón del elevador esperando a este, se coloca a la izquierda de Li, ninguna se miraba, cuando entraron serena se apresuro a pulsar el botón del sótano fue entonces cuando el silencio se rompió._

Li: rena? Estas bien?

Serena: -- volteando a mirarla—si Li.

Mel: parece que el gato te comió la lengua.

Serena: estoy bien, solo cansada y agobiada –regresando su mirada al frente—

_Pero no contaba con que sus amigas __habían notado algo en ella, acaso era ¿melancolía? no claro que no, pero aun así, lo iban averiguar._

Li: le llame a los chicos y nos esperan abajo vamos a ir todos a desayunar juntos, de acuerdo?

Serena: aja

Mel: ---suspirando y mirando que el elevador ya marcaba el sótano del edificio donde estaba el estacionamiento—bien prepárense para los regaños y recriminaciones.

_Todas suspiraron y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas salieron y se encontraron a los chicos parados alrededor del auto de __Matt; voltearon al escuchar pasos._

Sam: buenos días!! Señoritas!! Listas?

Todas: si!! –Jasón miro a serena y noto algo raro—

Jasón: rena, vienes conmigo?

Serena: si.

_Todos la notaron rara __así que decidieron dejarlos solos para que hablaran, Mel y Alex se fueron juntos y Matt, Sam y Li también, subieron a los autos y salieron del edificio; el silencio era sepulcral en el auto de Jasón._

Jasón: que sucede??—sin despegar las manos del volante--

Serena: que?

Jasón: que te sucede?

Serena: a mí?

Jasón: si a TI.

Serena: aahh… nada.

Jasón: no me engañas, tienes algo, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, puedes confiar en mi, sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana, dímelo que te pasa.

Serena:-- permaneció en silencio unos minutos mientras estrujaba sus manos—yo…..—comenzó a suspirar – yo…….

Jasón: ---la miro de reojo y sintió como su corazón se partía no le gustaba verla así, acelero y empezó a meterse entre los autos, se pasó unos altos, había cambiado de rumbo se dirigían hacia la universidad cuando llego al estacionamiento, apago el auto y se giro hacia serena.—rena? Anda.

Serena: -volteo a verlo, suspiro, abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero ya se había formado un nudo en su garganta—yo …necesito ….calmarme …por favor caminemos.

Jasón: --asintió—vamos.

_Salieron del auto y __tomaron sus cosas; comenzaron a caminar por la universidad, serena se detuvo de pronto cerca de una fuente y comenzó a mirarla Jasón estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás, sabia que era mejor dejarla organizar sus ideas y sentimientos, cuando estuviera bien ella hablaría, le dijo que iría a comprar café y se alejo, había un pequeño kiosco donde lo vendían, pidió 2 cafés y de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar ,lo saco de su bolsa y vio el nombre de Mel en la pantalla, se apresuro a contestar._

_Jasón__: bueno?_

_Mel: que paso donde están?_

_Jasón__: en la universidad._

_Mel: que sucede?_

_Jasón: no lo se, pero es mejor dejarla sola._

_Mel: esta bien, --suspirando—cuídala_

_Jason:__ si lo haré ,nos vernos a las 12:30 en el estacionamiento de la universidad._

_Mel: esta bien les diré a los demás._

_Jasón: donde están _

_Mel: en el Crow, con Andrew; crees que sea conveniente que le diga a Darien?_

_Jasón: No , de todos modos presiento que es por el que esta así , pero no me quiero adelantar, no comentes nada OK? Nos vemos al rato?_

_Mel: de acuerdo._

_Ambos colgaron sus celulares, Jasón lo guardo y tomo los cafés y se dirigió hacia serena le entrego el suyo y continuaron caminando al fin de cuentas eran mas o menos las 8:30 tenían 1:30 horas para caminar y que la rubia aclarara sus ideas._

_Mientras en el crow los chicos miraban a Mel desde su mesa estaba un poco alejada de ellos hablando por telefono, Andrew los acompañaban lo habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido, una vez que termino se acerco a la mesa y las preguntas la asaltaron de inmediato._

Li: que sucede?

Mel: nada simplemente decidieron ir a la universidad para despejar algunas dudas de Jasón y rena lo acompaño.

Alex y Andrew: segura??

Mel: si, segura, quedamos de reunirnos a las 12:30 en el estacionamiento para yo creo que vamos ir a comer y dar como inauguradas las vacaciones de verano de acuerdo.

Andrew: entonces que les sirvo de desayunar?

--_uno a uno fueron pasando su orden, pero Alex no dejaba de ver a su hermana, sabia que algo mas sucedía pero ella no diría nada, así que se resigno a esperar hasta las 12:30 o mas o menos 4 horas, desayunaron entre bromas y risas, se llego la hora y se marcharon a la universidad._

_A la misma hora pero en otra parte de la ciudad, en su departamento __Darien despertaba, abrió sus ojos y miro al lado de su cama, extendió su brazo y acaricio el otro lado de su cama repasando con su mano la superficie._

Darien: serena…amor…. como deseo volver a despertar a tu lado….sentir tus labios sobre los míos… tus abrazos --- suspirando—tu sonrisa….pronto.. muy pronto…

_-- con este ultimo pensamiento se levanto de la cama, solo __vestía el pantalón de su pijama que era azul marina (N.A. que hermosa visión) , se fue al baño y se ducho, salio después de un rato y se vistió, opto por pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa de manga corta roja y una sudadera azul con letras blancas y azul, además de unos tenis (N.A. algo informal) salio de su recamara y fue a la sala, busco sus llaves y salio de su departamento, fue por su deportivo rojo y se dirigió a un supermercado cercano debía de realizar las compras ya que no había nada en su cocina._

_Mientras las sailor despertaban cada una en su hogar unas preparaban el desayuno mientras que otras esperaban recibirlo, en casa de las outhers, trataban de calmar a Hotaru, ya que estaba un tanto eufórica._

Setsuna. Hotaru, cálmate por favor y come todo tu desayuno.

Hotaru: pero no tengo hambre, estoy muy nerviosa!! Ya quiero que sea la noche!!

Michiru: so lo sabemos pero no por que lo quieras va a pasar el tiempo mas rápido anda desayuna y después que arreglemos la cocina te vamos dar un baño para que te relajes y estés linda para la noche –guiñándole un ojo—

Hotaru: si!!

Haruka: no se por que la alientan, si ESE va a estar ahí.

Hotaru: papa-Haruka, pero si Alex es muy buena persona, es muy lindo conmigo,

Haruka: lindo, lindo!! Por favor ese fósforo andando!!

Hotaru: no lo llames así!!!

Haruka: no lo defiendas!!

Michiru: Haruka cálmate, Hotaru ayuda a Setsuna en la cocina.

Hotaru: si.

Haruka: pero por que no me dejaste continuar?

Michiru: por que no tratas de conocer mas a Alex y después lo juzgas además ayer que Hotaru estuvo con Darien platicando no le dijiste nada??

Haruka: por 2 razones; 1º es el príncipe de la tierra y 2º el la ve como a su hermanita o como a su hija, así que no me preocupo si esta con el ,pero el fosforito la ve con otros ojos y no me gusta, es una niña.

Michiru: no es una niña es una joven de 17 años.

Haruka: grggrgrgrrrr

Michiru: jajajajaj bueno nos vemos tenemos cosas que hacer con Hotaru, nos vemos mas tarde. –Dejando a Haruka con la palabra en la boca---

_Mientras con las inners todo iba en calma mina apenas despertaba y pidió su desayuno, desayuno en calma; Lita por su parte desayuno y decidió limpiar su departamento, Amy organizaba su habitación y Ray tomaba el te con su abuelo._

_El tiempo __corrió y pronto el reloj marco las 10:00 para algunos les esperaban exámenes, para otros entrega de proyectos y demás trabajos. _

_Serena y Jasón llegaron a su salón para que les aplicaran el examen y si como lo predijo serena se sabia el examen antes de verlo pero esto no decía que era fácil, empezaron a contestar el examen, Jasón se apresuro para salir primero y así fue salio a las 11:30 y espero a serena afuera, al cabo de 15 minutos salio esta, Jasón la esperaba recargado en un árbol con su mochila en un hombro serena se acerco a el , el se incorporo a su lado y comenzaron a caminar Jasón la guió al estacionamiento, serena se paro en seco estando solo a unos metros de llegar, Jasón se giro para ver que sucedía._

Jasón: rena? – al no obtener respuesta se acerco mas ella y la volvió a llamar—rena?

--Serena mantenía su cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, suspiro y levanto un poco su cabeza, para dejar que Jasón viera sus ojos tristes y cristalizados—

Jasón:-- se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, serena inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo—yo estoy aquí contigo , siempre lo estaré, eres mi hermana y nunca, escúchalo NUNCA te dejare, llora si es lo quieres hacer, grita o has lo que quieras pero sácalo no me gusta verte así - le dijo esto apretándola mas contra el , en un momento se comenzó a escuchar el llanto de serena—shshshshs tranquila aquí estoy –serena seguía llorando escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jasón, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien los miraba un poco apartado y había visto todo desde un principio; no creía lo que veía ya que a simple vista parecía que se estuvieran besando----

Voz1: no lo puedo creer …

Voz2: que no puedes creer…

Voz1: mira para allá—extendiendo su brazo y señalando a serena y a Jasón--- es ella verdad??

Voz2: --abriendo los ojos como platos—no… si… es ella… pero y…

Voz3: que pasa? Quien es? A quien vemos??

Voz1: no… este seiya….vamonos (N.A. ya saben a quienes les pertenecen las otras 2 voces, vdd???)

Seiya: que? No claro que no!! Venimos a buscar a bombón y no me iré hasta que no la encontremos, si ya fue difícil averiguar que estudiaba aquí, ahora no me voy sin verla, y hoy es último día de clases así que debe de estar aquí.

Yaten: pues yo creo que no será difícil encontrarla.

Taiki: cállate Yaten!!

Seiya: que como??

Yaten: Taiki de todos modos se va a enterar!! Que más da que mejor lo compruebe por el mismo.

Taiki: --suspirando—bueno eso de algo servirá.

Seiya: a que se refiere?

Taiki: ves aquella pareja que esta allá—señalando a serena y a Jasón--

Seiya: aja y eso que? Se ven que están muy enamorados y se quieren.

Yaten: que acaso estas ciego la que esta ahí es SE –RE-NA

Seiya: QUE!!!!! No puede ser bombón es novia de Darien y que yo recuerde el tiene el cabello negro no rubio

Taiki: eso ya lo sabemos, ese no es Darien, lo que me intriga que sucede aquí?

Seiya: tal vez termino con Darien!! –Mostrando un noto de esperanza en su voz-

Yaten: si es así , ya tiene otro NOVIO…y si no anduvo contigo la vez pasada no creo que eso cambie ahora.

Seiya : cállate enano..

_Mientras los chicos __seguían formulándose preguntas y posibles respuestas, en tanto serena se calmo y se separo un poco de Jasón ._

Serena: gracias—sollozando un poco –

Jasón: no tienes por que darlas me encanta que mojes mis camisas con tus lagrimas –dejando de abrazarla y tomando entre sus manos su rostro, este ultimo comentario hizo que serena se riera – ves así me gusta verte pequeña –se acerco y beso la frente de serena y la atrajo hacia si para estrujarla de nuevo- ahora a comer ,recuerda que tenemos que inaugurar las vacaciones y tranquila si vuelves a llorar por Chiba , la próxima vez que lo vea le parto la cara..

Serena: pero …no… lloraba..por..

Jasón: no hace falta que me lo digas eres mi hermana y te conozco ahora vamonos, los demás nos deben estar esperando --pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de serena—

Serena: esta bien vamos—pasando su brazo por la cintura de Jasón, comenzaron a caminar abrazados rumbo al estacionamiento---

_En otro lugar un poco alejado de ellos, __Seiya no creía lo que veía._

Yaten: pues comprobado es su nuevo NOVIO.

Seiya: ….

Taiki: bueno espero que es chico que nos contrato no tarde en llegar ya son casi las 12:30.

Unos pasos alejados venían Matt y Li.

Li: serán ellos?

Matt: ves a alguien más aquí?

Li: que gracioso ja ja

Matt: --llegado con los chicos- buenas tardes.

_Los chicos voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar a Matt._

Taiki: buenas tardes, Matthew Peterson?

Matt: si por favor Matt, solamente, tu debes ser Taiki verdad, contigo hable por telefono?

Taiki: si, soy yo, ellos son mis hermanos –señalando a Yaten y a Seiya—Yaten y Seiya Kou.

Matt: mucho gusto Matt Peterson –extendiendo su mano para saludarlos-

Yaten: mucho gusto Yaten-estrechando su mano y soltándola-

Seiya:- extendiendo la mano y recibiendo la mano de Matt—mucho gusto Seiya

Matt: es gusto es mió, perdón –mirando a Li—les presento a Liana Yount

Li: mucho gusto chicos

Chicos: el gusto es nuestro – estrechando cada uno la mano de Li al igual que lo hicieron con Matt-

Matt: bueno a los negocios, chicos la fiesta es hoy a las 10:30 pero es sorpresa, así que les pedo que lleguen antes de las 9:30 para que la festejada no sospeche.

Seiya: muy bien ahí estaremos tenemos la dirección.

Li: por cierto es de disfraces y antifaz, claro solamente si quieren estar con los demás, si no nada más con lo que vayan a actuar.

Matt: tú siempre tan linda verdad.

Li: aja, bueno chicos que dicen, nos acompañaran antes de que su show comience?

Seiya: lo mas seguro es que si.

Matt: -le extiende una tarjeta con su número de celular- es mi celular estaremos en la fiesta a partir de las 8:00 p.m., llámenme cuando lleguen de acuerdo?

Seiya: de acuerdo nos vemos en la noche –estrechando la mano de Matt y Li---

Matt: de acuerdo -estrechando las manos de los chicos y a la vez también ellos la de Li-

Li: nos vemos permiso –comenzado a caminar junto con Matt hacia la dirección del estacionamiento—

_Una vez lejos M__att y Li, Seiya empezó hablar._

Seiya: vamos ahí que seguir a bombón—caminando al estacionamiento-

Taiki: hepa!! Alto!! Tenemos trabajo esta noche -deteniéndolo de la camisa-

Yaten: es cierto ahí que ir a revisar los instrumentos y a ensayar además de arreglarnos.

Seiya: pero….pero…

Taiki: mañana te prometo que la buscamos por toda la cuidad…

Yaten: sabes lo que acabas de hacer, te va a tomar la palabra!! Es como si le vendieras tu alma al diablo!!

Seiya: enano!!! …esta bien, tenemos que ir a buscar los disfraces!!

Yaten: es cierto … vamos.

_Los 3 comenzaron a caminar en __dirección contraria a los demás tenían varias cosas que hacer y el tiempo era corto._

Li y Matt llegaron al estacionamiento y vieron a serena y Jasón recargados en el auto se acercaron a ellos.

Matt: como les fue en el examen?

Serena: bien pero era larguisisisimo salimos hace rato y a ustedes?

Li: perfecto no hay otra manera de describirlo le encanto mi maqueta y los planos, pero debo esperar para ver la calificación arriba.

Jasón: y los demás??

Matt: no deben tardar que ya tienes hambre??

Jasón: la verdad si nada mas tomamos café y créeme que no puedo vivir solo de eso, mi cuerpo necesita sólidos.

Serena: jajaja y luego dices que como demasiado jaja

Li: es cierto jajaa

Matt: miren ahí vienen los demás -señalando a 3 chicos que se acercaban-

Jasón: entonces a donde vamos a ir a comer?

Alex: que sucede---llegando con Mel y Sam—a donde vamos a comer?

Sam: Hola rena, Jasón ,como estuvo el examen?

Serena: pesado pero creemos que nos fue bien.

Mel: entonces a inaugurar estas vacaciones!!

Matt: de acuerdo a donde partimos??

Serena: pues la verdad, a mi se me antoja ir a un restaurante de comida argentina que conozco

Alex: cual es?

Serena: la estancia gaucha, que les parece??

Mel: perfecto!! Andando!

Matt: rena dinos por donde.

Serena: esta bien, andando - todos abordaron los autos en los cuales habían llegado a la universidad, primero salio el auto de Jasón y detrás el de Alex y el de Matt, manejaron alrededor de 20 minutos, llegaron a un restaurante, al llegar los recibió el valet parking y esperaron hasta estar completos para entrar, una vez que les asignaron su mesa esperaron por el mesero para que les entregara las cartas-

Li: vaya, vaya , rena con quien viniste a este restaurante

Serena: pues.. --recibiendo la carta del mesero— con Darien.

Mel: ohhhh– abriendo su carta – vaya no sabia que Chiba tenía estos gustos tan románticos.

Serena: ordenemos –comenzaron a ordenar cada uno; además pidieron una botella de vino para brindar y acompañar sus cortes de carne -

Jasón: quiero proponer un brindis—alzando su copa- por los mejores ing. en computación -mirando a Alex y a Sam y dirigiendo su copa hacia ellos—por la mejor ing. mecatronica --- mirando a Mel y haciendo lo mismo que con los demás—por el mejor abogado de Japón y espero que nunca necesite de tus servicios - mirando a Matt - por la mejor arquitecto y claro que espero que me diseñe mi casa—mira a Li y todos ríen por los cometarios de Jasón, pero es interrumpido por Alex---

Alex: -alzando su copa—yo brindo por los 2 mejores Lic. En ciencias políticas y gobierno, claro que son los únicos que conozco y eso me ahorra muchas expectativas

Serena: jaja que gracioso.

Jasón: bueno retomando el brindis, SALUD!!!

Todos: -- se levantan sus copas y brindan. – SALUD!!!!!

Mel: además yo brindo por mis grandes amigos que han estado junto a mí!!

Todos: SALUD!!

_Cada uno fue diciendo unas palabras hasta que fue el turno de serena._

Serena. Yo deseo brindar por 6 maravillosas personas que se cruzaron en mi camino y que con ellas aprendí muchas cosas no solamente diversión, al igual fueron consejos, cada uno ocupa un lugar dentro de mi corazón que nunca, nunca lo van a dejar, por ustedes gracias por ser estar junto a mí y permitirme estar a su lado, SALUD!!!!

Todos: SALUD!!!

Li: rena, si vuelves hacer un brindis así, te juro que no me van a poder parar de llorar.!!!

Matt: no seas dramática y sigamos con la comida que se enfría

Alex: que sutileza, Dios mió.

Sam: jaja ya ya, coman ya por favor.

_Siguieron comiendo y brindando por cualquier cosa, después pidieron los postres y café para acompañarlos, __después de un rato se decidieron por irse del restaurante y pidieron la cuenta, salieron del restaurante mas o menos como a las 4 de la tarde, todos se fueron rumbo al edificio ya que tenían 4 horas para arreglarse y salir al salón donde iba a hacer la fiesta sorpresa._

_Llegaron al edificio y cada uno se fue quedando en su piso. Ya estaban de acuerdo que se marcharían antes de las 8:00 p.m.; Jasón llegaría con serena a después de las 10:30, todo el plan estaba hecho y no podía haber errores, cada uno en su departamento comenzaba a arreglarse claro excepto serena y Jasón. Serena entro a su departamento dejo sus llaves y su bolso en un sillón fue directo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, cuando salio de la cocina se percato de que la puerta que daba a la terraza estaba entreabierta se dirigió hacia ella la abrió completamente para poder entrar dio unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con alguien._

Serena: que haces aquí?

Voz: te he venido a visitar acaso no puedo sailor moon –le daba la espalda, mirando al horizonte-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Prometo sin Falta subir el cap 6 lo antes posible...(con mi mano derecha en el aire)

Tomo este breve espacio para invitarlas a que se unan al FUCC ("Frente Unido Contra la Cosa")

Comandado por Lovemamoru (Gabi) y creadora

2da la mando y mano derecha Elizabeth Chiba (elizabeth)

Chicas unanse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! necesitamos mas refuerzos para cumplir con el objetivo el exterminio de la "COSA", cualquier duda y para afiliarse les dejo mi correo chari107...bla bla bla lo demas ya lo saben...


	7. No Todo es Lo Que Parece

**Capitulo 6**

" **No todo es lo que Parece"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Serena: que haces aquí?

Voz: te he venido a visitar acaso no puedo sailor moon –le daba la espalda, mirando al horizonte-

Serena: visitarme, por favor? Que es lo que quieres Clef me aviso que deseabas hablar conmigo

Voz: si así es

Serena: entonces te escucho.

Voz: ja, no cambias desde hace 4 años que nos volvimos a ver las caras y sigues igual a como eras en el milenio de plata.

Serena: a que has venido?

Voz: ya lo sabes para que me lo preguntes.-acercándose al barandal y posando sus manos encima de este-

Serena: el pacto se ha desecho?

Voz: no, pero esta por hacerlo.

Serena: entonces habrá que convocar a una reunión de inmediato.

Voz: en efecto, la reunión ya esta lista.

Serena: -acercándose – por que no se me aviso?

Voz: así se decidió.

Serena: a que has venido?

Voz: a verte.

Serena: que??!! Por favor!! –en tono indignado-

Voz: no me crees – dándose vuelta para encararla, los 2 quedaron frente a frente- tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti, por eso no quieres hablar conmigo.

Serena: te equivocas.

Voz: no, no me equivoco- da unos cuantos pasos hacia delante ya que los rayos del sol cubrían su rostro y no permitían apreciarlo completamente, quedando separado de Serena solo por centímetros - _era un hombre serio su mirada denotaba una tristeza infinita, eso ojos enmarcaban su rostro que lo hacia lucir mas hermoso de lo que era, su cuerpo no era atlético pero tampoco era corpulento, es mas alto que Darien por unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello lo lleva corto y es de color morado con la luz del sol se alcanza a ver reflejos lila, esta vestido con un traje negro (N. A. si no lo describí bien sorry , pero es Latis!!!!, abajo les dejo la pagina o la imagen para que vean que idea tenia)_

Serena: - retrocede unos pasos- por que no me avisaste a que hora nos reuniríamos.

Latis: no me temas – acortando la distancia entre ellos- antes no lo hacías.

Serena: dímelo…

Latis: te vi. en la universidad pero estabas acompañada, así que decidí venir a esperarte a tu departamento.

Serena: espero que no vuelva a suceder entendido; bien dime a que has venido?

Latis: ja, ya que quieres evadir el tema, tienes una semana para despertarlos por completo y devolverles todos sus recuerdos, tienes a todos ubicados?

Serena: Si, pero Clef encontró a alguien mas.

Latis: a quien?

Serena: a tu hermana.

Latis: que? Pero yo creía que ella no había reencarnado en esta época.

Serena: lo mismo creíamos de los herederos de Bretón y de Shado y ve.

Latis: de acuerdo, 1 semana no más serenity debemos ponerlos al tanto de todo, al igual que a tus guerreras y a Endimión.

Serena: de acuerdo.

Latis: sabes que debemos hablar, no lo evitaras más.

Serena:……-lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-

Latis: - estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla de serena con el dorso se su mano- estas mas hermosa que antes, que fue lo que nos sucedió Serenity dímelo.-se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después le susurro algo al oído – no te he olvidado y te amo mas que antes.

Serena: -se quedo estática mirándolo a los ojos, el dio unos pasos atrás he hizo una revencía despidiéndose de ella, para después ser cubierto por un una luz blanca y desaparecer por completo, serena se toco la mejilla limpiando el beso de Latis-no lo soporto….

_Detrás de ella se escucha una voz._

¿?…: te dije que vendría.

Serena: pero al menos me hubieras dicho a que hora clef.

Clef: yo tampoco lo sabia sabes que no obedece ordenes, vino solo verdad?

Serena. Si, así es.

Clef: que te dijo?

Serena: tengo semana para despertarlos por completo y devolverles todos sus recuerdos.

Clef: me lo esperaba.

Serena: que? Porque?

Clef: el tiempo a llegado el consejo pide tu presencia al igual que la de los demás

Serena: que tanto saben?

Clef: lo esencial no recuerdan nada de su vida pasada, saben quienes son o fueron, pero no tienen poderes; pero debo decirte que Latis jugo ya sus cartas.

Serena: que?

Clef: si le devolvió sus recuerdos a los herederos de Shado.

Serena: Maldito!! Como se atrevió no debía interferir.-apretó sus puños-

Clef: lo se pero se nos adelanto.

Serena: 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Clef: que harás.

Serena: cita a su hermana hoy mismo.

Clef: no puedes.

Serena: si, si puedo; ve con ella inmediatamente y dile que nos veremos a las 8:00 en el lago; conocerá a los herederos del imperio de Shado y del Milenio de Plata.

Clef: hablaras con ellos?

Serena: si de inmediato.

Clef: entonces me retiro ; pero antes debo darte un mensaje.

Serena: que sucede? - girándose y permitiendo estar frente a Clef-

Clef: el te manda saludos, te quiere ver.

Serena: -sonríe— yo también lo quiero ver, pero ahora menos que nunca, no se que consecuencias tendría.

Clef: lo se, pero entiéndelo casi 5 años sin verte y sin abrazarte.

Serena: lo se pero debe de entender como yo lo hago.

Clef: por cierto, feliz cumpleaños!! –se acerca para abrazarla---

Serena: Clef mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Clef: -abrazándola—no importa.

Serena: te quedaras mas tiempo hasta mañana?

Clef: no, me tengo que retirar, espero que te vaya bien el la fiesta de esta noche

Serena:-separándose de el—oye quien te dijo?

Clef: soy un gran mago y consejero, debo de tener algún beneficio.

Serena: jaja

Clef: prometeo y Orión, estarán cerca por si necesitan intervenir.

Serena: pero por que?

Clef : necesitas protección hoy mas que nunca, además de que no cuentas con tus guerreras ni con Endimión, aun no lo saben?

Serena: no, aun no y no se como hacerlo.

Clef: sufrirán lo sabes bien, tu lo hiciste cuando te busque la primera vez.

Serena: como olvidarlo….. pero tendrán que aceptarlo.

Clef: es cruel lo que has hecho, y mas lo que le pediste a cronos que hiciera.

Serena: lo se pero si se enteraban de lo que ha sucedido, hubieran intervenido y todo se complicaría mas de lo que ya esta.

Clef:-sonriendo—cada vez me sorprendes mas, cuando te conocí eras atolondrada y distraída, tienes un buen corazón, y hoy superaste mis expectativas, maduraste demasiado, eres mas visceral y eso es lo que me aterra, cada vez eres mas parecida a el.

Serena: lo se –con aire de tristeza—

Clef: has hecho lo correcto espero que ellos lo comprendan.

Serena: yo también… yo también

Clef: me retiro.

Serena: de acuerdo.

_Clef hace una reverencia__ y desaparece en medio de una luz blanca, serena se queda afuera unos minutos y después entra de nuevo al departamento, va en dirección de su estudio entra y se dirige a sentarse en el escritorio, toma el teléfono que esta a un lado, suspira profundamente y marca un numero telefónico después de unos timbres se escucha una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea._

_¿?_: Esperaba tu llamada, tardaste.

Serena: -recargándose mas en la silla- lo se pero esta ocupada.

¿?: y bien que deseas?

Serena: lo sabes bien, no hay por que seguir este juego, o si?

¿?; no claro que no, dime.

Serena: quieres hablarlo por telefono Eros o deseas que lo hagamos en persona.

Eros: vaya Serenity, me sorprendes!

Serena: no confundas las cosas, hablo en son de paz, las cosas se complicaron, que el no te lo dijo?

Eros: no lo hizo, solo vino y "Platico "con nosotros.

Serena: bien entonces hay que hablar Touya, no somos enemigos, entiéndelo, esto no debió pasar así, al menos no aun.

Touya: (N.A. ya se dieron cuenta que es el mismo ErosTouya) esta bien, te comprendo.

Serena: que tanto recuerdas?

Touya: pues recuerdo el consejo.

Serena: recuerdas a todos los miembros?

Touya: si a lo que te refieres es que si se que reencarnaron también, la respuesta es SI, si se quienes son.

Serena: bien, me ahorras muchas explicaciones

Touya: por que?

Serena: lo siento, no debía de ser así, todo esta mal, ustedes nunca debían recordar, ni debían interferir; ya somos muchos involucrados, pero al parecer no pudimos hacer nada.

Touya: no… no te recrimino nada, a lo que me refiero es por que no nos permitiste ayudar, es también nuestra responsabilidad.

Serena: lo se, pero queríamos que fueran felices y que su vida estuviera intacta, que tuvieran una vida normal, la que se merecían, sin batalla y peleas, que sus vidas fueran tranquilas, sin mas responsabilidades que decidir a donde saldrían de fiesta o a donde irían de vacaciones, una vida plena, feliz, con sueños e ilusiones, donde formarían una familia y serian felices.

Touya: Sere…. Lo lamento perdónanos a mi y a mi hermana.

Serena: tu hermana….no hay que perdonar pero debemos reunirnos, algo apremia.

Touya: que Sucede?

Serena: Latis se adelanto con ustedes, así que también nos adelantaremos un poco.

Touya: que?

Serena: su hermana, también reencarno, sabe poco pero pronto sabrá todo.

Touya: te apoyaremos.

Serena: de acuerdo, donde nos vemos?

Touya: que te parece si paso por ti y platicamos aquí en la casa? Al fin y al cabo, iras a la fiesta de la noche verdad?

Serena: si.

Toya: Además Sakura desea verte, entonces, no hay mas que decir, paso por ti en 30 minutos, arregla tus cosas para que te cambies aquí.

Serena: esta bien te espero.

Touya: OK hasta luego.

_Ambos colgaron, Serena di__o un largo suspiro y después se puso de pie para dirigirse a su recamara, una vez dentro de esta fue a su vestidor y tomo una pequeña maleta y se la llevo a su cama la puso sobre esta y volvió a entrar al vestidor tomo algunas cosas y las metió a la maleta, después fue a la sala y tomo las bolsas que había comprado ayer, una vez dentro de su recamara las puso sobre la cama y saco la ropa interior que había comprado para guardarla dentro de la maleta, hizo lo mismo con la corbata los guantes y las medias, además saco unas botas que había comprado y las acomodo con cuidado para no maltratarlas se dirigió a su tocador y en una bolsa pequeña tipo cosmetiquera metió unas cuantas sobras para ojos, rubor, rimel y lápiz de ojos, además tomo un perfume, una vez lista la bolsa la coloco dentro de la maleta, después se dirigió de nuevo a su vestidor y salio con una pequeña bolsa de mano negra, tomo su bolsa y saco de ella su celular y su cartera y los acomodo en la otra, después tomo la camisa y se fue al cuarto de lavado para plancharla, regreso después de unos minutos la coloco con cuidado en la cama y saco de su vestidor un pota trajes (N.A. es una bolsa grande con cierre que sirve para transportar trajes o vestidos) acomodo la camisa dentro de este y además busco una falda negra que había comprado la acomodo en el gancho y después puso sobre la camisa la gabardina negra, después cerro el cierre, tomo las demás bolsas que no ocuparía para ponerlas dentro del vestidor, cuando iba saliendo del vestidor escucho el timbre se apresuro a tomar las cosas y salio de la recamara, dejo las cosas sobre el sillón y fue abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a un joven de cabellos marrones,de ojos cafés , alto casi 1.90, de cuerpo atlético estaba vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos zapatos negros (N.A. ok de acuerdo soy malísima para describir es Touya y Sakura Kinomoto de Sakura Card Captor como siempre al final les dejo las ligas, ok), se hizo aun lado para dejarlo entrar._

Serena: pasa por favor.

Touya: gracias-entrando al departamento, se dirige a la sala y ve en uno de los sillones las cosas de serena- esto todo lo que va a llevar?

Serena:-cierra la puerta y camina hacia el -si es todo

Touya: entonces debemos irnos su tus amigos se dan cuenta que vas a salir conmigo te lo impedirían.

Serena: - llegando junto a el- no exageres

Touya: no lo hago ya los conoces así que andando, deja te ayudo con algo- toma la maleta-

Serena: esta bien – se acerca a tomar el porta trajes, pero en ese momento recuerda algo – permíteme se me olvidaba algo – lo deja de nuevo en el sillón y va a su recamara, en busca de otra bolsa, la toma y sale de ahí, llegando junto a Touya – listo, podemos irnos – toma el porta trajes y la bolsa en la otra mano

Touya: de acuerdo

_Am__bos caminan hacia la puerta Touya labre y sale primero, después Serena pasa por la mesa y toma sus llaves, sale y cierra la puerta, mientras Touya ya ha llamado al elevador y lo esta esperando Serena se le une y no tarda en llegar, entran y pulsa el botón del sótano, el viaje en el elevador es silencioso nadie quiere romper el silencio, por fin llegan al sótano y salen del elevador, Touya dirige a Serena a un Alfa romero 147 en color rojo, abre la cajuela para poner las cosas de ella, después, le abre la puerta del copiloto ella entra, después el da la vuelta y aborda el auto, salen del edificio ,mientras van por las calles de Tokio Touya prende la radio para que el trayecto no sea incomodo, maneja alrededor de 20 minutos, llegan a una preciosa residencia en uno de los sectores mas exclusivos de Tokio, se detiene frente a un residencia con jardines amplios, se baja y después va y le abre la puerta a Serena._

Touya: ven vamos a ver a Sakura, después bajamos tus cosas –extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a salir-

Serena: -tomando la mano y saliendo del auto- si esta bien –da un suspiro y comienza a caminar unos pasos detrás de Touya, al llegar a la puerta principal, Touya se apresura a abrirla, pero alguien se le adelanta y lo hace; frente a ellos aparece una chica no muy alta de cabellos castaños mas claros que Touya y de ojos verdes, su mirada es alegre y llena de vida y sin decir mas se acerca a serena y la abraza lo que sorprende a serena.

Serena: Sakura….

Sakura: sere…… yo…no se que decir… yo

Serena: -le corresponde el abrazo- tranquila no te preocupes ven vamos adentro para poder hablar.

Sakura:- separándose de serena- si es cierto pasa por favor – se hace a un lado para que entre, después de entrar serena entra Touya, Sakura la conduce a la sala , que es realmente hermosa, se siente un ambiente hogareño y calido es un lugar amplio y lleno de luz además de ser acogedor, los muebles son clásicos y los sillones aun mas mullidos y de color crema, serena se sienta en uno de ellos y a sus costados Touya y Sakura.-

Touya: deseas una taza de café?

Serena: si por favor.

Sakura: en un momento vuelvo, permiso – se levanta de su lugar y se pierde por la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina –

Touya: sere..

Serena: lo mejor es esperar a que este presenta Sakura, de una vez se enteran de todo ambos.

Touya: de acuerdo.

_Después de unos minutos regresa Sakura con una charola con tazas y una cafetera además de un plato de galletas, lo coloca en una mesa que esta al costado de la habitación __y sirve 3 tazas de café, le acerca una a serena y otra a Touya después toma la suya y el plato de galletas y lo pone en una mesa de centro, justo frente a serena, Serena toma un sorbo de café.._

Sakura: y bien Serenity.

Serena: -cierra los ojos y aleja su taza de café y los abre de nuevo- no hay manera de empezar a contar eso y ustedes lo saben, es una situación demasiado delicada, no estoy enterada que tanto recuerdan pero las cosas no son como antes, el consejo no esta completo y eso nos debió perjudicar.

Touya: que hicieron hace 3 años?

Sakura: por que Latis no nos lo quiso decir?

Serena: hace 3 años hicimos un pacto.

Touya: pero como? Un Pacto?

Serena: ustedes saben con quien si no lo han se suponer,se que es inaudito pero así es, no estábamos en una posición favorecedora pero ellos estaban igual o peor que nosotroso.

Touya: no puede ser?

Sakura: no… se aliaron con el mal?

Serena: no fue una alianza fue un pacto de no agresión por decirlo de esa manera…-suspiro- Teron lider, cabeza de los imperios obscuros y sus aliados accedieron al igual que Apolo y el consejo.

Sakura: como lograron que aceptara?

Serena: -suspiro fue difícil…por mas de año y medio luchamos…enfrentamientos… perdidas de soldados , Teron se estaba hundiendo poco a poco… caos no solamente quería derrocarnos quería derrocar a todos inclusive a sus aliados a su gente….los ejércitos ya se habían disminuido demasiado, la gente de Teron se comenzaba a revelaba contra de el, lo mismo comenzó a pasar con sus aliados y al paso que iban pronto caerían uno a uno…..de una u otra manera el caos quería gobernar todo y a todos ……no beneficiaba a nadie pero perjudicaba a todos…un día se llevo acabo una reunión de bandos por así decirlo, decidimos que APRA encerrar al casos debíamos trabajar unidos, con el objetivo en común…exterminarlo o encerrarlo…. Optamos por lo primero era la vía mas rápida y segura ya que había muerto demasiada gente – tomo un sorbo de café – hicimos un plan meticuloso no habria errores , teníamos que engañar a caos y la mejor manera era reunirnos y escenificar un enfrentamiento….caos no tardo en aparecer y era de esperarse tenia a todos los lideres de los imperios mas poderos reunidos y mas aun a los herederos de otros, la idea era tentadora; podia acabar con todos sus rivales o estorbos; y así fue se preparo para atacarnos y exterminarnos pero no contaba con que esa una farsa… lo cercamos y lo transportamos a un asteroide desértico y desconocido … peleamos por largo tiempo, estábamos heridos y cansados , en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se conjuro un hechizo que creo una prisión para caos indestructible e impenetrable….. después ese lugar se vigilaba con regularidad por ambas parte….por mas de 3 años estuvo así pero al parecer algo o alguien intenta romper el sello que encierra al Caos, el número de sospechosos es pocos la búsqueda será corta.

Touya. Como que pocos?

Serena: el sello esta unido por sangre

Sakura: como se atrevieron hacer eso?

Serena: era la mejor manera de hacerlo, 10 personas dejamos nuestra sangre ahí y la única manera de hacerlo es que 6 o más de ellas dejen caer su sangre de nuevo ahí y se conjuré el mismo hechizo pero para esta vez liberar a Caos.

Touya: por que 6?

Serena: por que son 5 de cada bando y no creo que el consejo desee liberar al caos, así que alguien se les unió y nos traiciono o hay una jugada escondida

Touya: quien pudo traicionarnos?

Serena: no lo se, pero eso no es lo importante debemos tener a Kira de nuestro lado, si ellos la logran convencer ella se les puede unir.

Sakura: Kira?

Serena: la hermana de Latis, el estuvo en el pacto y ella al ser su hermana lleva la misma sangre.

Touya: pero no son hermanos de sangre?

Serena: no lo serán como en el caso de ustedes, en otra vida lo fueron nacieron del mismo vientre y del producto de un mismo amor, sus almas siempre serán hermanas eso es lo más importante aquí, eso es lo que reconoce el sello, la magia, el poder, no los genes.

Sakura. Te comprendo y los demás?

Serena: ellos están bien son vigilados,

Touya: y Endimión y tus guerreras?

Serena: ellos no saben nada aun, pero pronto lo sabrán.

Sakura: se los ocultaste?

Serena: si sakura, lo hice y espero que entiendan el por que.

Sakura: lo harán, te lo prometo – se acerca y la abraza- cuando hablaremos con ella?

Serena: hoy a las 8:00 p.m. en el lago Clef la llevara.

Sakura: uuh entonces debemos arreglarnos!! Son las 6:00 p.m. y además vamos a ir a la fiesta de Dante no? (N.A. ellos saben que la fiesta es por el cumple de Sere pero fingen)

Touya: si iremos, permítanme bajar las cosas de Serena del auto, para que Sakura te lleve a la recamara de huéspedes y te puedas cambiar tranquila.

Serena y Sakura: de acuerdo.

_Touya deja su __taza de café sobe la mesa y se levanto, salio de la casa hacia su auto para sacar las cosas de Serena, mientras ella y Sakura recogían las tazas para así poder ir a cambiarse, llevaron la charola a la cocina lavaron las tazas, después se dirigieron a la sala ,y en el recibidor de la casa estaban las cosas de Serena, voltearon buscando a Touya y lo encontraron hablando por su celular, se veía muy sonriente, mientras miraba por la ventana, ambas lo miraron incrédulas._

Serena: con quien crees que hable?

Sakura: alguna chica de seguro?

Serena: nueva conquista?

Sakura: see lo mas seguro, pero ven vamos a llevarte a la recamara de huéspedes.

Serena: si, por favor.

Sakura: sígueme.

_Sakura__ tomo la bolsa de serena y el porta trajes, serena tomo su maleta, subieron las escaleras al primer piso, pasaron por un par de puertas y en la tercer puerta sakura la abrió y entro serena después de ella dejaron la cosas sobre la cama, sakura se dirigió a un ventanal y abrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara, serena se mantenía admirando la habitación, era preciosa, la cama era grande con la colcha color azul cielo y con cojines, tenia un pequeño tocador a un costado de la habitación y al otro lado estaba una puerta._

Sakura: de aquel lado esta el baño –señalando la puerta que había visto serena- bueno te dejo para que te bañes y te arregles si ocupas cualquier cosa mi habitación esta al final del pasillo.

Serena: de acuerdo gracias, a que hora nos iremos?

Sakura: pues el lago esta un poco lejos de aquí, que te parece a las 7:15 p.m. para llegar a tiempo, esta bien?

Serena: si de acuerdo.

Sakura: entonces le aviso a Touya, me retiro, estas en tu casa –dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Serena: muy bien gracias –sakura sale de la recamara y cierra la puerta tras de si, serena va y abre su maleta y saca su ropa para prepararla, después se mete a la regadera para darse un baño, mientras Sakura y Touya se comenzaban a arreglar en sus respectivas habitaciones-

_Serena__ se encontraba bajo la regadera el agua corría todo su cuerpo recargada sus manos en la pared e inclinaba su cabeza para que el agua cayera directamente sobre sus hombros y aliviara la tensión que tenia desde el encuentro que había tenido con Latis. Todo estaba demasiado complicado después que de encerraron al caos no había ocurrido nada, la batalla que se libro en ese asteroide nunca la olvidaria…nunca; estaba marcada, despego su mano derecha de la pared para poder mirarla, una cicatriz casi imperceptible se_ _figuraba en la palma. , el corte había sido transversal para que la sangre fluyera mas rápido nadie había notado la cicatriz con una simple mentira basto para cubrir la verdad sobre esa herida aunque las demás eran un poco mas graves tuvo que pensar en un buen argumento si por ella hubiera sido les habia dicho que se cayo de la escaleras eso justificarla los moretones pero los rasguños y las cortadas además estaba exhausta, peor que cuando termino la batalla con galaxia; así que después de pensarlo y consultarlo con Clef planearon un "accidente automovilístico" , nadie mas volvió a cuestionarla pero tuvo que aguantar los regaños de sus amigas por ser tan despistada y no fijarse al andar sola por la calle , cerro su mano y la volvió a colocar junto a la otra, se mantuvo en esa posición por varios minutos, después comenzó a bañarse normalmente._

_Al salir de la ducha tomo una toalla y la enredo en su cabello, después tomo otra y __ se seco el cuerpo y la enredo en este, se giro hacia el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo y lo limpio con la palma de su mano derecha volvió a mirar la cicatriz y con su mano izquierda la toco, cerro los ojos recordando todo lo que había sucedido antes de que esa cicatriz apareciera en su mano; sonrió el recordar la primera vez que vio a Clef._

Serena: ja…y yo que pensé que era un enemigo, pero no era para menos apenas habían pasado 2 meses de la batalla de galaxia, todos comenzaban a retomar sus vidas, las chicas no eran la excepción Amy estudiando, Ray con el templo, Lita se decidió por entran a uno de los clubes de deporte de la preparatoria, Mina se presento a las audiciones que tenia pendientes y las outhers que habían partido hacia Europa hace un mes y mi adorado Darien logro que le volvieran a dar la beca en estados unidos después de dar una serie de "explicaciones" había partido hace 2 semanas; se me rompió el corazón pero lo tuve que dejar ir, era lo mejor para el que siguiera sus sueños, cada día que no estaba junto a el me desgastaba pero así que tenia ser, todo cambio desde esa tarde que Clef me encontró. – suspiro –

_S__alio del baño comenzó a vestirse primero la ropa interior que era un conjunto negro de encaje de tanga y brasier tenia aplicaciones en color rosa en las orillas de la tanga y el brasier cerca del pecho que lo hacían lucir mas sexy de lo que ya era, además se puso el liguero que le hacia juego, después busco una camisa para ponérsela y poder maquillarse sin manchar la que iba a usar, saco de su maleta su cosmetiquera y tomo un cepillo se comenzó a cepillar su caballera una vez desenredada tomo el maquillaje y lo aplico sobre su rostro después saco un par de sombras y las aplico en sus parpados combinando varios tonos, tomo el rimel negro y lo aplico a sus pestañas junto con el delineador de ojos, se aplico un poco de rubor y se pinto los labios de un rojo que la hacia lucir sensual; una vez maquillada busco en su bolsa su celular para verificarla hora ya era la 6:50, no tardarían en llamarla para irse, se apresuro y busco una medias, una minifalda negra y la camisa que había comprado se comenzó a poner las medias ya que eran caladas tuvo cuidado de ir a romperlas con las uñas las deslizo con delicadeza a través de sus largas y torneadas piernas y las sujeto en el liguero una vez vestida con las medias se puso la camisa y la abotono con cuidado después se puso la falda y se fajo la camisa, se abotono nos puños y busco la corbata, tuvo que ir al espejo del baño para hacer el nudo, después de intentarlo unas cuantas veces estaba hecho, volvió a la habitación y saco de la maleta las botas negras que había comprado después regreso al baño y salio con la ropa que traía puesta anteriormente, la doblo con cuidado y la guardo dentro de la maleta se sentó en la cama y se empezó a calzarse las botas, introdujo su pie derecho dentro de la bota y lo fui deslizando hasta tocar el fondo después con la bota entre sus manos la jalo un poco para acomodarla, hizo lo mismo con el pie izquierdo, después de puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos para acostumbrarse a la altura de las botas que no era mucha pero el hecho que le llegaran un poco abajo del medio muslo era una sensación extraña, regreso a la cama y tomo algunas cosa y volvió al baño se recogió el cabello y lo atoro con una pinza y a la vez la escondió con su cabello, regreso a la cama y tomo la gabardina se la coloco y cerro los 4 botones que tenia al frente después busco los guantes y los coloco a un lado, además aun no había sacado la chistera y lo hizo la coloco a un lado y puso los guantes a adentro, termino de acomodar la maleta, en su bolsa de mano coloco un polvo compacto, un labial, dinero, su celular, sus llaves y su identificación, de pronto alguien toco a la puerta._

Serena: adelante.-la puerta se abrió dando paso a Sakura que portaba un hermoso vestido de princesa medieval era de color marfil las mangas acampanadas la hacían lucir mas delgada, a la altura de los hombros la manga se hacia mas bombacha y llevaba una franja dorada, el escote en V era discreto pero coqueto, además de que en la cintura llevaba un cinturón dorado y en su mano derecha un antifaz dorado-

Sakura: -se sorprendió al vera Serena vestida así –wow sere… yo pensé que te ibas a vestir de princesa.

Serena: no Sakura, no se, además ese no seria un disfraz, jaja

Sakua: jajaja, oye!!!!

Serena: que!!!

Sakura: yo estoy disfrazada de princesa!!!

Serena: jajaj lo siento, sin ofender a las presentes

Sakua: esta bien, lista?

Serena :si nada mas me pongo perfume y nos vamos- tomo un frasco de su maleta y se coloco en las muñecas y las froto, después detrás de los oídos, un poco sobre el pecho y luego sobre la gabardina y la falda-

Sakura: oye!!

Serena: que!!?

Sakura: te vas acabar el perfume, o que piensa… por si me abraza, por si me besa o por si se pasa … jajajajaja

Serena: ja ja mira que tu deberías hacer lo mismo eehh!!!

Sakura. Yo?

Serena: si tu!!! Jason va a estar en la fiesta.

Sakura: Jasón??

Serena: ahhh, si rubio alto, ojos azules, buen mozo, carismático, gracioso…

Sakura: ya se como es Jason, pero a lo que me refiero es que, que importa que vaya a estar en la fiesta.

Serena: no te importa? Bueno entonces le presentare a una amiga de medicina que me comento que iba a asistir.

Sakura: QUE no te atrevas!!!

Serena: jajaja por eso decía que mejor tu bailabas con el verdad.

Sakura. Yo … yo…..

Touya: chicas es tarde vamonos!!! – les grito desde la planta baja-

Serena: uuufff …salvada por la campana,

Sakura: jaja

Serena: -tomando su maleta ya que había guardado todo ahí dentro incluyendo el porta trajes y en la mano libre la chistera y su bolso- por ahora.

Sakura: serena!!

Serena: anda vamos que tenemos una reunión muy importante –salio de la habitación y recorrió el mismo camino que cruzo horas antes, Sakura salio de tras de ella y cerro la puerta tras de si, serena llego al fin de la escalera y se encontró con touya que estaba disfrazado de el zorro a los pocos minutos llego sakura a su encuentro.

Sakura: y bien hermanito que vas a decir?

Touya: ….-miraba a serena de pies a cabeza y no podía apartar su mirada de ella-

Sakura: touya?

Touya:….

Sakura:- se acerco a el y le dio un golpe en la espalda- ya touya vamonos que es tarde!!

Touya: -saliendo de su letargo- eh eeh si vamonos – abriendo la puerta para que las chicas salieran, primero fue sakura y después serena cuando esta iba pasando la sujeto de la mano donde llevaba la maleta- dámela yo la llevo

Serena: gracias – entregándole la maleta y sonriéndole, camino hasta encontrarse con sakura que ya los esperaba paraba frente al auto, touya s apresuro para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a su hermana y la de la parte de atrás a serena a lo que ambas le respondieron cortésmente abordando el auto, después camino hacia la cajuela donde guardo la maleta de serena, para dirigirse a tomar su lugar al puesto de conductor, unos minutos después arranco el auto y se marcharon con dirección al lago (N.A. no se si Tokio tenga un lago, sorry jijij) el trayecto era un poco largo, sin embargo todos iban inmersos en sus pensamientos, la reunión que se iba a llevar acabo era de vital importancia, se jugarían una gran carta no se permitían errores y eso lo sabían los 3 de antemano-

_El reloj ya marcaba las 8:00 p.m. el en departamento 504__ los hermanos Anderson se disponían a salir, los demás ya habían partido al salón donde seria la fiesta, estaban un poco retrasados._

Alex: Mel!!!! ya estas lista!!!!

Mel: -saliendo de la habitación – si ya

Alex: que!!!! Piensas salir así!!-señalando su disfraz-

Mel : si por que , que tiene de malo – mirando su disfraz y danao vueltas-

Alex: es que … le falta demasiada tela no?

Mel: estas loco!!! Callate y camina.

Alex: pero…..

Mel:- abriendo la puerta del departamento – te vas a quedar o que?

Alex: -parpadeando varias veces- si ya voy.

Mel: ash –camino a la puerta del elevador y presiono el botón del sótano, Alex llego a su encuentro y esperaron el elevador, la puerta se abrió frente a ellos y entraron de inmediato, Mel movía las piernas desesperada, cuando llegaron a su destino la puerta se abrió y salieron rápido del elevador caminaron al auto y Alex le abrió la puerta a su hermana-

Alex: que te sucede estas rara desde que llegamos del restaurante.

Mel: no ..es que me siento ansiosa…debe ser por al fiesta..

Alex: es cierto sube ya al auto.

Mel: si

_Mientras en otro lugar, Serena, Touya y Sakura llegaban al lago, Touya estaciono el auto y ayudo a las chicas a bajar de este._

Sakura: y bien sere hacia donde?

Serena: mmm síganme –comenzó a caminar y detrás de ella lo seguían Touya y sakura, comenzaron a alejarse del estacionamiento y acercarse al lago llegaron justamente a un muelle, serena se detuvo y sakura Touya la imitaron del lado derecho el y del izquierdo ella, se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que escucharon unos ruidos-

Touya: quien anda ahí??!!!

Serena: -volteo sobre su hombro izquierdo y se ergio lo mas posible mostrando su porte y magnifica belleza- tranquilo no pasa nada – de entre las sombras de la noche se comenzaron formar 2 figuras hasta quedar frente a serena, 2 jóvenes altos y musculosos el de la derecha tenia los ojos verdes, de tez bronceada y cabellos castaños, el de la izquierda rubio de tez blanca y ojos negros, ambos vestían un tipo de armadura, se hincaron sobre su rodilla en señal de respeto bajaron la cabeza-

Serena: Prometeo, Orion. – mirando al joven de ojos verdes y después el de ojos negros ambos levantaron la cabeza, ella, les indica con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se su mano que se levanten—que hacen aquí??

Orion: Clef nos ordeno que estuviéramos aquí, por seguridad.

Serena: en donde esta el?

Prometeo: no tarda en llegar.

Serena: de acuerdo esperaremos

_Touya y Sakura se miraban sin entender nada, Touya iba a preguntar algo pero serena se le adelanto y lo interrumpió._

Serena: en un momento sabrán de quien estamos hablando

Touya y Sakura: de acuerdo.

_Esperaron unos minutos más__, cuando escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos de inmediato voltearon para ver quien era, prometeo y orion avanzaron hasta colocarse frente a touya y sakura en posición de defensa, serena se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre ellos para quedar delante de orion y prometeo, de entre las sombras surgió una joven disfrazada de ángel con un vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas y una alas en su espalda, de tez blanca y ojos color lila, su cabello era largo del mismo color que sus ojos solamente un poco mas claros. Se mantenía estática, serena camino hasta quedar frente a ella._

Serena: soy la princesa Serenity heredera del majestuoso milenio de plata y próxima gobernante de la Luna….

¿?: Princesa Kira heredera de Cefiro.


	8. Disfraces

**Capitulo 7 **

"**Disfraces"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**_Los disfraces son parta de la indumentaria que se utiliza en ciertas fiestas para divertirse y pasar un buen rato, son parte del vestuario de las obras musicales y de teatro, en las películas se utilizan para personificar a monstruos y criaturas extrañas. Un disfraz constan de maquillaje, mascaras, ropa que simula ser de siglos atrás o talvez futurista, hace creer que el que la usa puede ser alguien distinto; tal vez ese pudiera ser yo o puedes ser tu… los disfraces no solamente se llevan encima del cuerpo, estos abarcan mas allá, también el alma se disfraza, los sentimientos se esconden detrás de mascaras de frialdad, la ira se vuelve paz, el amor se convierte en odio y la amistad en hipocresía, todos se enmascara dentro de un mismo corazón._**

**_Los disfraces se retiran al terminar la función, al terminar la fiesta y llegar a casa, cuando el actor termina de rodar la escena y se retira el maquillaje, de una u otra manera al retirar el disfraz apreciamos tal y como es nuestro cuerpo, pero el disfraz de nuestra alma y corazón es difícil de retirar, ya que no retira bajando cierres, desabrochado botones o con crema para el maquillaje, para retirarlo es difícil, por que no sabes cuando lo comenzaste a utilizar y aun mas si deseas retirarlo...y tu...cada cuanto te quitas tu disfraz…… yo… se muy bien….que lo tengo puesto….._**

**_S.T._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Serena: soy la princesa Serenity heredera del majestuoso milenio de plata y próxima gobernante de la Luna….

¿?: Princesa Kira heredera de Cefiro.

Serena: te presento a los herederos del imperio de Breton el Príncipe Eros – extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia Touya – y a su hermana la princesa Rea – extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia Sakura- ahora solo queda una ultima presentación…mi nombre es Serena Tsukino –miro por encima de su hombro a Touya indicándole que prosiguiera con una leve inclinación de su cabeza–

Touya: Touya Kinomoto –volteo hacia Sakura para que continuara-

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto

Kira: mi nombre es Saori Kido (N.A. no quiere decir que van a aparecer los caballeros ehhh, solamente la necesito a ella por el parecido con Latis)

Serena: bueno, Saori debemos hablar, las circunstancias han empeorado y por lo tanto circunstancias difíciles requieren acciones drásticas, sabes a lo que me refiero o no?

Saori: -trago saliva, conocía a Serena de vista, la había visto en la universidad, pero hoy era diferente algo le intimidaba de ella, hace unos minutos pensaba que era tímida y retraída pero era lo contrario, era aguerrida, fría, calculadora, aclaro su garganta - yo…. No se muy bien de que hablas, tengo recuerdos vagos, no son claros, se quienes son ustedes y lo poderosos que son o eran pero no tengo claras las cosas…

Serena: tranquila, para eso estamos aquí – camino hacia ella extendió su brazo y su dedo índice se alzo en dirección de la frente de Saori, serena cerro sus ojos, los demás la miraban en silencio incapaces de interrumpirla de un momento a otro la punta del dedo de serena se ilumino y un rayo de luz se extendió hasta la frente de Saori, el rayo de luz alcanzo a Saori y la empujo un poco hacia atrás, cerro los ojos y miles de imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, un hermoso planeta de padros verdes, montañas flotantes, lagos y ríos, animales fantásticos, el cielo azul y al fondo un maravilloso castillo formado por 3 pilares de cristal unidos por una abrazadera de metal y en el central una abertura con apariencia de ojo (N.A. es el castillo de Cefiro, no encontré ninguna imagen de el), dentro un hombre mayor de cabellos obscuros jugaba con 2 niños y una mujer hermosa de cabellos lilas los miraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, después un joven alto de cabellos lila abrazaba a una joven de cabellos rubios se besaban en la obscuridad siendo la luna su único testigo de ese amor, después guerrera, destrucción, muerte, sufrimiento y por ultimo… nada, abrió los ojos y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pidiendo salir, Serena bajo su mano y abrió los ojos, miro a Orion y luego a Saori este de inmediato lo comprendió y se acerco a ella y se coloco a su lado, Saori seguía fuera de si, un palabra surgió de su boca como un susurro- céfiro…. cefiro…….-se tapo la boca con el dorso de su mano- mama…papa…. Latis…-y ya no pudo mas se desplomo; Orion la detuvo y la ayudo a hincarse en el suelo, lloraba sin parar a Sakura se le estrujo el corazón y se acerco a ella, la abrazo y ella de inmediato le devolvió el abrazo lo necesitaba lo pedía a gritos, mientras serena se mantenía inmóvil como una estatua, su rostro sin expresión, después de unos minutos se acerco a Saori-

Serena: Saori…

Saori: - se separo un poco de Sakura- …

Serena: debemos hablar…se que es duro…acabas de recordar demasiadas cosas… todos pasamos por lo mismo…duele y se que mucho, pero ya habrá tiempo para asimilarlo… respodere a todas y cada una de tus preguntas de acuerdo…

Saori: de acuerdo- se intento levantar y la ayudaron Orion y Sakura-

Touya: donde hablaremos?

Serena: hablaremos aquí, esta desértico así que no tendremos interrupciones.

Touya: entonces debemos sentarnos –caminando hacia unas bancas cercanas y lo imitaron Sakura seguía cerca de Saori al igual que Orion, Serena camina detrás de Touya y Prometeo detrás de ellos vigilando sus espaldas , Touya llego a la banca y le ofreció el lugar a serena, esta tomo asiento y al lado de ella Saorí después Sakura, Prometeo y Orion permanecieron de pie vigilando el lugar-

Serena: Saori tenemos graves problemas…

Saori: que sucede.

Serena: Antes dime donde esta Clef se suponía que debía estar contigo?

Saori: me trajo hasta aquí y desapareció sin darme explicaciones.

Serena: típico….bueno ……todo comenzó hace 3 años cuando…..

_Procedió a contarle la historia que había relatado a Touya y a Sakura horas antes__, Saori la escuchaba atenta no parpadeaba ni un instante, ellos hablaban ajenos a lo que sucedía en la fiesta de Serena se habían olvidado por completo de ella._

_Ya hacia rato que Alex y Mel habían llegado a la fiesta no podían ubicar a los chicos había demasiado ruido,__ la música estaba demasiado alta las canciones de moda sonaba, la gente se movía al ritmo de ella sin dificultad, las luces bailaban al mismo ritmo. _

_Los globos metálicos estaban por todo el local de diversos __colores, formando racimos y formas al azar, no había letreros de cumpleaños, no había motivo para levantar sospechas, el local era grande estaba lleno, era comprensible una fiesta en fin de semana y además que fiesta era la de la Lic. en Ciencias Políticas y Negocios mas conocida de la universidad de Tokio; el salón era en forma cuadrada inmenso a los lados había mesas rectangulares para los invitados no habría cena pero aperitivos, botanas y bebidas( N. A. si!!); en total había 6 barras de bebidas suficiente para atender a los invitados en cada una 6 barman trabajaban sobre la marcha preparando cientos de bebidas y un centenar de meseros iban y venían con copas para los invitados, en las paredes del local había unas inmensas pantallas de video donde se transmitían videos acorde a la música que sonaba_

_Los chicos __y se dirigieron hacia una mesa en uno de los extremos y se toparon con Li platicando con un par de chicos._

Mel: Li, y los demás?

Li: en aquella mesa, vamos – se despidió de los chicos y comenzó a caminar a sus costados iban Alex y Mel –

Alex: y los demás aun no llegan?

Li: no aun no, los estamos esperando -llegaron a la mesa y se encontraron con Matt y Sam—

Matt: oooooohohohhhh por dios melissa , si con Liana me dio un infarto, contigo ya me están haciendo la autopsia –decía esto mientras recorría con la mirada a mel. – le quedaba muy bien el disfraz de bailarina de can-can el corse negro con rojo y la falda acentuaban mas la figura de Mel y a eso se le suma las medias caladas y las plumas de la cabeza aah y claro el antifaz rojo-

Mel: gracias—sonrojada—

Sam: es cierto; chicas de seguro esta noche salen con novio.

Li: cállate sam – incomoda por el comentario-

Alex: es cierto Li, te ves espectacular!! – recorriéndola con la mirada y observando cada detalle del disfraz que era de gatubela, y sobra decir que que Li lo hacia lucir lo muchísimo era pura sensualidad— casi no dejo salir a Mel.

Mel: es cierto quería que me cambiara, además también ustedes pueden conseguir novia esta noche. –mirando a los chicos y es que Sam había disfrazado de mosquetero con antifaz, Matt iba de apache con todo y flechas, Alex vestía de caballero medieval con su espada enfundada a un costado, todos rieron por el comentario---

Alex: y los demás?

Matt: hable con ellos hace un rato, no creo que tarden mas de 10 o 15 minutos.

Li: entonces…- alzo la mano y llamo a un mesero con ademán de su mano, este se acerco hacia la mesa-

Mesero: si señorita.

Li: por favor tráigame un cosmopolitan –voltea a ver a los demás—no van a pedir nada?

Mel: yo quiero un afinidad.

Matt: en vista .. .un whisky en las rocas.

Sam: a mi un Casablanca.

Alex: y a mi un carolina.

Mesero: -tomando nota de cada orden - en seguida les traigo su orden -se retiro de la mesa-

Mel: -espero a que se retira el mesero - y luego dices que no eres mujeriego, jaajaja

Li: es cierto no lo niegues jaja

Alex: oye así se llama además tenemos que empezar leve la velada mas tarde subimos de tono las bebidas, tenemos mucho que festejar

Matt: estoy de acuerdo contigo Alexito, hasta que el cuerpo aguante y el alcohol nos alcance.!!!!

_Después de 15 minutos regreso el mesero con su orden y le entrego a cada uno la suya._

Sam: bueno salud!! por esta magnifica fiesta sorpresa!!!!

Todos: salud!!!!!

_En ese momento timbro el celular de __Matt se disculpo y se alejo un poco para contestar_

_Matt: diga?_

_Voz: Matt, soy Andrew._

_Matt: Andrew que sucede?_

_A__ndrew: ya estamos aquí donde están? Estamos en la entrada._

_Matt: mmm enviare por ti a gatubela, jaja_

_Andrew: que?_

_Matt: espera en la entrada, y sigue a gatubela ok?_

_Andrew: ok_

Matt:--cuelga y se acerca a la mesa –en la entrada están los demás, Li puedes ir por Andrew esta con todos te van a seguir no le digas nada, los traes para aca de acuerdo.

Li: si si si si – se levanto y se dirigió hacia la entrada del lugar, aunque Mel se quedo gruñendo no pudo hacer nada mas que esperar a Andrew y los demás-

_Mientas con andrew y los demás._

Andrew: -colgó su teléfono se dirigió a los demás—ya vienen por nosotros, no tardan.

Todos: aja.

_Li vio un grupo de 10 personas __en la entrada del lugar supuso que eran ellos se acerco a un chico disfrazado de napoleón y le sonrió se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mesa, todos la seguían, llegaron a la mesa y Alex, Sam, Matt y Mel trataban de adivinar quien era quien._

Alex: bueno, bueno, es vista de que nadie dice nada, me retiro mi mascara

-acercando su mano a la cara y retirando la mascara que la cubría-

Andrew: Alex….

Alex: al fin hablas napoleón!!

Matt: jajajaja

Andrew: matt?

Matt: si, jaoh ,jajajaja

Sam: y no se olviden de mi, todos para uno y uno para todos!!

Andrew: Sam??

Sam: aja, así que les toca presentarse.

Darien: chicos no es para tanto—retirándose el antifaz su disfraz era el de un gladiador llevaba un tipo de bota negras ajustadas hasta debajo de sus rodillas sdespués una tipo de falda apenas hasta la mitad del musloy en el torso una armadura pegada al cuerpo tenia esculpido un torso perfectamente delineaba cada músculo simplemente perfecto, toda era de color negro (N.A. la verdad no se como se llaman las ropas de los gladiadores busque y busque y nada pero para una idea mas precisa recuerden a brad pitt en Troya oohhh así exactamente va vestido , uuuhh que cuero!!! Piernas!!! Papacito, jajaja, divague lo siento )el color hacia resaltar mas sus ojos y su cabello—

Mel: ohh Chiba todo un gladiador, lucharas en el coliseo, esta noche?

Darien: melissa, tan linda como siempre

Mel: gracias ,lo mismo digo.

Li: es cierto Darien, te ves muuuy bien, pero requete biiieeeenn.

Darien: gracias, Li.—sonrojadose--

Li: y los demás quienes son?

Darien: bueno ..

Andrew: yo les digo, la hermosísima marylin monroe que esta a mi derecha – se dirigió hacia ella—es Mina aino

Mina: mucho gusto, hola chicos!!

Matt: hola mina.

Mina: hola Matt –sonrojándose un poco- yo continuo!!! Sigamos esta hermosa mesonera es Amy Mizuno, la maléfica diabla es Ray Hino, que les dire que el disfraz esta hecho especialmente para ella… le queda como anillo al dedo..

Ray: MINA!!!

Mina: ups! Jaja , bueno sigamos esta integrante de la fuerza policial es Lita Kino, el majestuoso e imponente Vikingo es nuestra querida Haruka Tenou aunque insisto que se vería mejor de ángel o de princesa o de…

Haruka: basta MINA!!

Mina: lo se lo se, la hermosa y enigmática geisha es Michiru Kahio el prodigioso y sabio oráculo es Setsuna Meiho y ……- buscando con la mirada a alguien o algo-

Sam: a quien buscas?

Mina: aja…Hotaru, sal inmediatamente.

Hotaru: no no ¡!

Mina: sal o te saco arrastras!!

Haruka: déjala en paz si no quiere salir no lo hará!!

Mina: si ve muy linda!!

Haruka: déjala!!!

Mina: además no puede estar toda la noche abrazada de Darien!!, en cuanto llegue serena la va a medio matar!!

Hotaru:--se asomo un poco y la tapaba completamente, lo tenia abrazado por la espalda—eso no es cierto mama-sere nunca me haría nada!!!

Darien: vamos mina déjala, si no quiere soltarme no hay problema, pero no se como va a bailar conmigo de esa forma.

Hotaru: que!!!! –soltando a Darien y poniéndose enfrente de el—de veras vas a bailar conmigo!!??

Darien: claro pequeña luciérnaga si tú quieres claro esta - tomándola de la barbilla-

Hotaru: sisisisi -abrazando a Darien -

Mel: vaya Hotaru, que hermoso disfraz , te ves preciosa!!—ella tenia un disfraz de reina egipcia o faraona lo gusten ---

Hotaru:-sonrojando por el comentario de Mel—gracias Mel tu también te ves guapísima -soltándose de Darien para ir a saludarla y hacer lo mismo con Li, Sam, Matt y Alex.-

Alex: wow!! También bailaras conmigo? –Tomándola de la mano-

Hotaru: este… claro.

Alex: eso espero preciosa.

Sam: bueno por que no tomamos asiento además todavía falta para que llegue la cumpleañera.

_Acercaron otra__ mesa y se acomodaron de un lado Lita, Amy y Ray después, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Darien, Matt, Sam, Mel, Li y Alex; volvieron a llamar al mesero y este se volvió a acercar para tomar la orden, claro tardaron mas ya que Hotaru quería algo con alcohol y no se lo permitían después de discutir un rato optaron por una bebida con poco alcohol para ella, después de un rato el mesero les llevo su orden, y continuaron charlando-_

Ray: a que hora va a llegar serena?

Sam: después de las 10:30

Haruka: que!!! Pero si apenas son 9:20

Li: exacto, Harukita, pero aun falta mucha, pero mucha gente por llegar!!

Alex: se puede saber a quien invitaron, por que nunca nos dejaron ver la lista?

Mel: bueno déjame ver – poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y pensando-bueno… -siendo interrumpida por Li-

Li: ah ah ah ¡! vino vino vino!!!! – Tomando el brazo de Mel y jalándola-

Mel: quien vino??

Li: Luke!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mel: que ¡! Donde!

Li: ahí ---señala a un chico vestido de batman---

Mel: oh Dios!!! Y mira alla esta mark!!!!!!

Li: donde no lo veo??

Mel: por dios cerca del intento de sirena!!

Li: sisisissisi ya lo vi!!!!

Alex: uhm uhm, a buena hora me sentaron entre ellas….

Mel: que quieres? Alex

Alex: como que quiero, no respondiste a quien habían invitado!!

Mel: aaah!!mira invitamos a unos cuantos, claro nada mas a los conocidos, unos médicos , a unos dentistas, unos ingenieros, programadores, arquitectos, veterinarios, abogados, administradores, químicos, sociólogos, psicólogos ….-repasando con los dedos de su mano-

Matt: o sea media universidad, verdad

Li: como eres exagerado!! Yo no tengo la culpa de que rena tenga tantas amistades!!

Haruka: pero podías no haberla invitada a TODA!!

Li: Haruka, no me grites!! Ya se por que tienes a rena y a Hotaru histéricas!!

Haruka: histéricas?!! Yo no les grito!

Mel: noooo que va!!

Michiru: ya, haruka -tomando su mano haciendo que se calmara-

voz: eehy Mel!!!- acercándose a la mesa-

Mel: luke!!! Hola,

Luke: hola linda, hola Li!!

Li: hola!!

Luke: dime a que hora llega la muñeca?

Li: después de las 10:30

Luke: que?! Entonces me queda mucho por esperarla.

Mel: aja

Luke: bueno, espero que al menos baile conmigo una pieza.

Li: lo dudo, esta la fila, larguisisisisima.

Luke: no importa ella vale la pena.

Mel: jaja esta bien, lo que tu digas.

Luke: nos vemos, -dando media vuelta y alejándose de la mesa-

Li: si adios……aaahahahahhaha…. Tengo que bailar con el…

Mel: si si,no creo que lo logres..

Li: cállate fósforo, yo Liana Yount dueña de una gran belleza y reina de al pista de baile, bailare con luke!!!

Ray: no se por que pero parece el clon de mina!!

Mina: hee te escuche!!

Lita: oigan y por que muñeca por que así le llamo a serena verdad?

Sam: estas en lo correcto hablada de serena, es que el y otros conocidos le dicen muñeca.

Ray: y eso??

Matt: pues por que dicen, aclaro DICEN, no quiero malos entendidos por esto Darien, ehhhh!!

Darien: este bien continúa.

Matt: que …-tomando aire-supielesporcelanadelamasfinapecadoserianotocarla

Todos: que!!!!!

Matt: hum –aclarando su garganta- su piel es porcelana de la más fina pecado seria no tocarla

Darien: que!!!!! – abriendo los ojos como platos y apretando ligeramente su trago-

Andrew y Mel sonrían triunfantes, habían visto la reacción de Darien el había demostrado celos (N.A. como alguna vez leí, aclaro no recuerdo donde pero lo leí no es frase mía la pido prestada al autor) Celos en su mas pura y fina expresión se veía en los ojos de Darien y si se miraba mas a fondo se veían llamas como el mismísimo infierno que quemarían aquel que osará mirar a SU princesa, y mas aun si se atrevían a tocarla, les esperaba una cruel y lenta muerte; los demás lo percibieron y Li reacciono-

Alex: aja y además ni te cuento los demás apodos que tiene –recibiendo un sape de Li—auch!!

Li: mira fosforito mejor cierra tu boquita, por que cada vez que la abres la riegas mas.

Alex: pero… yo no he dicho mentiras...y no me llames fosforito!!

Li: ya cállate llamarada….

Alex: gata de cuarta…

Li: espermatozoide frustrado…

Alex: oye….no me ofendas….

Sam: basta!!!!— todos lo voltearon a verlo —lo siento pero es que si no los callo no lo harán y eso que no ha llegado rena, si no se armaría la 3ra guerra mundial. – las inners y Darien lo miraban confusos-

Setsuna: estoy consientes de eso, y créanme no es nada agradable.

_En ese momento timbro el celular de __Matt se volvió a alejar para contestar._

_Matt: diga?_

_Taik: matt, soy taiki, ya llegamos estamos descargando los instrumentos, en la puerta de atras_

_Matt: voy para alla._

_Taiki: ok –colgaron –_

Matt: -regreso a la mesa -chicos, llegaron los de la banda que contratamos, voy a verlos.

Amy: y como se llama la banda?

Matt: three lights, ahora vuelvo -retirándose de inmediato casi corriendo y hiendo a encontrar a los chicos-

Todas las sailor : QUE!!!!!!!!!

Li: si chicas y debo decirles que están guapísimos, aunque la verdad el que se llama Taiki es demasiado serio y Seiya es guapo pero muy coqueto para mi gusto aahh y yaten uffff!! No dijo ni una palabra ¡! Como una momia. – todas estaban serias asimilando lo que acaban de escuchar incluso Darien-

Mel: chicas por que esas caras?

Mina: - estallo con un grito- aaaaaHHHH ¡!! Volvieron!!!!!!!!

Mel: que?? Los conocían??

Lita: si , estuvimos con ellos en la preparatoria.

Sam: que vueltas da la vida, no quiero ver a rena ya que se reencuentren.

Haruka: jamas!!! Kuo no se le va acercar ¡!!!! – levantándose de su lugar -

_Todos voltearon a ver a __Haruka, que estaba que echaba chipas, pero al mirar a Darien ocurría lo contrario estaba en un estado cata tónico en shock, sabia quien exactamente quien era seiya y sabia todo lo que había pasado con serena pero aun así , en su interior tenia celos o tal vez miedo, de que Seiya le arrebatara a su princesa, no podía ser, ella le contó todo y cuando se refiere a todo es TODOo, le dijo lo que el sentía por ella y como fue la situación además de que le habían prohibido acercársele gracias a Haruka y a las demás outhers; debía calmarse tenia que hacerlo, no podía hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ya con Haruka era suficiente, ella explotaría por los 2._

Hotaru: Darien??? – Tomándole el brazo-

Darien:-saliendo de su letargo—si?.. Pequeña

Hotaru: vamos a la pista, anda, anda,

Darien: -sonriendo, esta chiquilla comprendía las cosas muy bien, se tomo el resto de su copa de un trago y levanto de su lugar y ofreciendo su mano a Hotaru—me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo princesita.

Hotaru:-sonrojada- claro su majestad –se levanto y tomo la mano de Darien , se dirigieron a la pista la cual estaba repleta de gente y se mezclaron entre esta-

Li: bien que sucede con ellos y con rena??

Mina: - haciéndose para delante y acercándose a Li y ella la imito - es que Seiya esta enamoradísimo de Serena y durante ese tiempo Darien no estaba en Japón y ………

Sailor's: MINA!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina: es la verdad, no me griten, el la apoyo cuando…

Ray: basta mina deja de decir sandeces!!!

Michiru: lo bueno fue que Darien no te escucho

Setsuna: fue lo mejor que Hotaru se lo llevara.

Li: es cierto –voltea a ver a Andrew—Andy bailamos??

Andrew: eeh.. si..—Li se levanta y lo toma de la mano y van hacia la misma dirección de Hotaru y Darien.—

Mel: me las vas a pagar Li!! –Lita los seguía con la mirada y por dentro formaba mil planes para vengarse de Li por llevarse a Andrew-

Alex: Haruka, por que no llamas a Hotaru, no debe de estar sola con Darien, es mucho mayor que ella, la gente puede pensar mal.

Haruka: -lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados -y a ti que te importa lo que piense la gente.

Alex: como!! Además rena no tarda en llegar y se puede enojar

Haruka: que!! Claro que no!!

Alex: haruka…

Haruka: alex…

Alex: Tenou…

Haruka: Anderson..

Mel: ya Alex, cállate …..

_Mientras ellos continuaban platicando y peleando, en el lago la situación era diferentes __seguían hablando pasaba el tiempo sin darse cuenta el reloj pronto marco las 10:20 de la noche._

_En el salón apareció Jasón vestido como Drácula, logro llegar a la mesa después de un rato de buscarlos y preguntar a los conocidos, Mel se infarto al verlo ahí, Todos estaban en la mesa con excepción de Matt que seguía con la banda no estaba, aun no volvía de ir a recibir al grupo-_

Mel: - se levanto de su lugar al tenerlo cerca - Jasón que haces aquí?Y rena?

Li: donde esta??

Sam: dios!!

Alex: corran, muévanse!!!!

Mina: AAAHHH!!!

Jason: basta!!! Tranquilos no viene conmigo.

Haruka: que!! Dijiste que vendrías con ella!! Donde esta!!

Jason: fui por ella a su departamento a las 10:00 y no estaba la llame al celular y me dijo que me alcanzaría aquí.

Amy: te dijo por que?

Jason: que estaba con un amigo.

Darien: -hasta el momento había estado tranquilo—que!! Cual amigo!!

Jason: no lo se, no se a que hora llegue.

Mel: la voy a matar cuando la vea, con quien demonios se fue!!

Jasón: tranquila….

Mel: le voy a llamar.

Amy: no crees que te echaras de cabeza si lo haces?

Mel:no lo creo , pero me arriesgare –saco su celular y marco el numero del celular de serena—contesta….

Mientras en el lago.

Serena: ahí no!!! –sacando su celular de su bolsa y mirando la pantalla—

Touya: que sucede?

Serena: Melissa eso sucede!!

Touya: uuuffff ¡! la fiesta anda contéstale.

Serena: esta bien—tomando aire—

_Serena:__ diga?_

_Mel: como que diga? Donde demonios estas???_

_Serena: ehh??_

_Mel: donde y con quien estas??_

_Serena: estoy cerca de la fiesta llego en 20 minutos no te exaltes._

_Mel: quien esta contigo?_

_Serena: un amigo._

_Mel: que amigo? Yo conozco a todos tus amigos de la universidad y todos estan aquí!!!_

_Serena:….._

_Mel: serena!!!!!_

_Serena: --piensa,piensa—este.. Estoy con Touya_

_Mel: QUE!! KINOMOTO!!_

_Serena: en un rato llego._

_Mel: serena—mas calmada---estas bien?_

_Serena: si, no te preocupes._

_Mel: entonces mueve tu precioso trasero para de inmediato, Li ya empezó a tomar y no pienso quedarme atrás así que te quiero aquí en 15minutos a mas tardar, de acuerdo?_

_Serena: si, de acuerdo. – ambas colgaron—_

Mina: con quien estaba??

Mel: con Touya .

Li: eso es imposible, que harán juntos , ella le habla a su hermana lo conoce pero no tanto para platicar con el… a menos que..

Jason: a menos que, que'

Li: que ehhh .._sea una aventurilla , jiji_ –pensando-…… no nada

Mina: ya se!!!! Debe de ser su un enamorado!!

Ray: -golpeando a mina—cállate tonta!!! Serena tiene a Darien!!!

Mina: lo siento, pero..

Ray: cállate….

Setsuna: solo nos resta esperar.

Mel: es cierto

Li: pero por que?!! Llámala de nuevo y pregúntale por que esta con Touya

Alex: No seas metiches!

Mina: cállate Alex!!

Haruka: si cállate Alex!!

Li: ahí que avisarle a Matt lo que sucede.

Mel: de acuerdo. Nos separaremos, Li tu y mina a la entrada en cuanto la vean llegar nos avisan, ok?

Li y mina: si!!

Mel: Sam tu ve avisarle a Matt que aliste a ese trio de tarados.

Mina: oye no llames así a mi adorado Yaten!

Mel: es un decir, todos a sus puestos.

**Con matt y los chicos.**

Matt: bueno chicos de acuerdo?

Seiya: si de acuerdo, aunque todavía falta mucho para que llegue la festejada verdad?

Matt: si casi 1 hora y media , habrá que esperar.

Yaten: y como es?

Matt: bueno ella es… --en ese momento llega Sam e interrumpe a Matt que se sorprende al verlo ahí—que paso Sam?

Sam: cambio de planes Jason esta aquí sin rena.

Matt: que ¿?!!!

Sam: exacto ella esta con Kinomoto y no sabemos a que hora llegue

Matt: que!!!!

Seiya: yo no le veo lo malo, tranquilo Matt.

Matt: tranquilo es que lo malo es que su NOVIO esta aquí!!

Three lights: que!!!

Yaten: eso si será un problema.

Sam: si ya con la histeria de Mel y a eso le agregamos los gritos de Haruka y el hecho de que Li y Mina se unieron y créeme que no exagero cuando te digo que son idénticas y además de que Alex lo carcomen los celos ya que Hotaru no se separa de Darien y además Darien esta demasiado, pero demasiado tranquilo eso es lo que mas me asusta y…..(N.A. y luego dicen que los hombres no son chismosos)

Taiki: espera..

Yaten: dijiste mina…

Sam: aahh lo olvide, si son sus amigas, ella ya saben que ustedes van actuar aquí, lo que no se es por que a Haruka casi le da un infarto cuando se entero.

Seiya: todas, están aquí y bombom??

Sam y matt: bombom????

Yaten: hay seiya, ellos no saben quien es bombom.

Taiki: pero ahora que lo pienso, que hacen ellas aquí?

Sam: como que, que hacen aquí?

Matt claro son amigas de rena, la cumpleañera…mmm Serena Tsikino.

Three lights: QUE!!!!!!

Seiya: bombom es rena ¿? Es la festejada!!??

Matt: si SERENA es la festejada.

Taiki: así que están afuera todas.

Sam: aja.

Seiya: oigan hoy vimos a bombom abrazada de un chico en la universidad.

Matt y Sam: que?!!!

Sam: no sabemos nada de eso, debemos investigar.

Seiya: estoy de acuerdo, pero nos podrían poner al tanto de la situación.

_Mientras en el lago.._

Serena: creo que tengo que ir a la fiesta, si no será peor.

Touya: iremos,,

Serena: pero ..

Saori: si iremos yo también estoy invitada, estudio en la universidad junto con ustedes.

Sakura: y que estudias?

Saori: arquitectura, conozco a Li y a Dante.

Serena: entonces en marcha –poniéndose de pie- Prometeo, Orion, se pueden retirar.

Orion: lo siento alteza, Clef ordeno acompañarlos toda la noche y así será hasta que la orden cambie.

Serena: de acuerdo – se volvió a Saori – lo que hoy escuchaste y entiéndelo bien nunca, debes revelarlo a nadie, esto es algo demasiado importante además debo saber si estas con nosotros, juraras lealtad al consejo y al Rey Apolo?

Saori: -la miro de pies a cabeza, le inspiraba respeto y temor, era fría digna de ostentar el titulo que tenia, el porte gallardo era impotente e intimidante, no lo reía esa chica inocente que habia visto miles de veces en la universidad era en realidad una princesa, una guerrera; tenia 2 caras o tal vez mas pero muy bien escondidas y disimuladas – Princesa Serenity juro lealtad al Rey Apolo y al consejo, además he de tomar mi puesto en el – serena sonrió en señal de triunfo –

Serena: _bueno 1 de 6 que despertar ya es ganancia resta trabajo por hacer_ -pensando -entonces andando, Prometeo Orion nos veremos allá, sigan mi energía.

Orion: si Alteza – despareciendo junto con Prometeo entre la sombras, después los 4 príncipes caminaron de regreso al auto el reloj marcaba ya las 10:50 p.m. llegarían en 25 minutos a mas tardar a la fiesta, debían tranquilizarse y comportarse normalmente algo difícil para 3 de ellos ya que en un día había cambiado su vida por completo, abordaron el auto y tomaron rumbo al salón, serena esta absorta en sus pensamientos, tenia problemas 1 semana para reunir a 6 personas claro eso no era lo difícil, lo difícil era explicar y que ellos lo entendieran y mas aun que estuvieran de su parte. Llegaron al salón en unos minutos y después aparecieron Prometeo y Orion junto a ellos, se acomodaron sus mascaras e ingresaron al salón sin problema.

Tres chicas y tres chicos caminaban por la fiesta no había caras conocidas simplemente mascaras y antifaces, se acercaron a una barra para pedir algo de tomar. Pero Mina y Li los habían visto llegar y algo en los chicos llamo su interés-

Mina: dios que chicos tan guapos!!!!

Li: donde ¿? … ya los vi , yo me quedo con el rubio!!

Mina: yo con el castaño!!!

Li: vamos al ataque –caminando en dirección de serena y los de más —

Mina: si!!!

**En la mesa**

Ray: Dios Mina no cambia, vi a unos chicos y va detrás de ellos…

Mel: y con Li creo que tendremos problemas .

Ray: eso creo..

**Li se le adelanto a mina y llego detrás de los chicos , cuando vio a una chica ****de las chicas que iba vestida con una gabardina negra, se dio cuenta que era serena y casi se cae de espaldas, se dio media vuelta y choco con mina.**

Mina: que te pasa, casi me caigo!!

Li: cállate, mira a la chica vestida de negro !!

Mina: que?! –ve a la chica y se da cuenta de que es serena—es SERENA!!

Li: shshshs, nos va a escuchar, vamos a avisarles a los demás

Mina: si, vamos-_Se dieron media vuelta para ir a encontrarse con los demás-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Listo!!!!

Le tengo que agradecer a Gaby(lovemamoru) ya que a ella se le ocurrio la idea del disfraz de mamo, que le quedo muy ,pero muy bien..jeje, gracias por su apoyo mi generala!! 2da al mando del FUCC!!!

Gracias a Suyi, que a estado enfermita!! pero ya esta mejor...y que ya esta con nosotros en el FUCC

Ademas a Angie que me a apoyado desde que comenze a escribir esta Historia, gracias , amiguis...

Maribel, deseo que sigamos con nuestra charlas en el msn para compartir ideas y poder alentarnos..jiji. hasta luego!!!!

espero sus dudasy reviews!!!


	9. Des surprices , Sopresas

**Cap****itulo 8**

"**sorprendere** **"**

"**des surprises"**

"**Surprises"**

"**Sorpresas "**

_**Hay **__**millones de maneras de definir una sorpresa y otras miles para escribirla, pero la única realidad es que todas nos conducen al mismo final…….la emoción, dicha, regocijo, jubilo, alegría, diversión, entusiasmó, anhelo, ilusión….. al recibir una sorpresa………. Y esto se multiplica si se reciben sorpresas………..**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**Li se le adelanto a mina y llego detrás de los chicos , cuando vio a una chica de las chicas que iba vestida con una gabardina negra, se dio cuenta que era ****Serena y casi se cae de espaldas, se dio media vuelta y choco con mina.**

Mina: que te pasa, casi me caigo!!

Li: cállate, mira a la chica vestida de negro !!

Mina: que?! –ve a la chica y se da cuenta de que es Serena—es SERENA!!

Li: sh sh sh sh, nos va a escuchar, vamos a avisarles a los demás

Mina: si, vamos-

**Se dieron media vuelta ****y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la mesa lo mas rápido posible chocaban con la gente que estaba bailando pero su misión era mas importante, debían informales que Serena ya estaba ahí; llegaron corriendo a la mesa impidiendo que observaran el salón**

Mina: chicos!!!

Ray: cállate mina!!

Mina: es que…

Haruka: no ves que estamos buscando a mi gatita!!

Mina: es que…

Alex: que mina??

Li: Serena ya llego!!

Mina: la de allá es Serena!! –señalándola---

Todos: que!!!!!!!!!!

Haruka: con quien viene?

Li: Creo conocer a una de la chicas y uno de los chicos, pero a los de más ni idea.

Darien: Serena…. – estaba embobado mirándola se veía tan hermosa, vestida de esa forma, cada movimiento que hacia era sensual, como si fuera premeditado, la forma en que movía sus manos para tomar la copa, ademas de las sonrisas que daba a sus acompañantes eran simplemente perfecta, se movía acorde de la música disfrutándola, esa que estaba ahí era su princesa…si su princesa y de nadie mas, nunca la había visto de esa manera tan enigmática, sofisticada, glamorosa si por el fuera en ese momento la abrazaría y la besaría; se la llevaría de inmediato de ese lugar a uno donde estuvieran solos y la volvería a amar como lo había hecho ya tantas noches, ella era suya… suya y de nadie mas…por un momento desvió su miraba y se concentro en mirar a la demás gente que estaba cerca de ella y vio la como la miraban los chicos, en ese instante deseaba matarlos el conocía muy bien esas miradas eso lo enfurecía, no tenían derecho de mirarla así, deseaba acercarse a ella y besarla demostrarles que ella era de el…solo de el…que tenia dueño…que el solamente la podía besar y abrazar y amarla como ella se merecía-

Alex: -estaba en un letargo parecido al de Darien, miraba a Serena para el se veía hermosa, sublime un ángel caído de el cielo, deseaba poder tocarla y besarla aunque fuera un momento, eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, volteo para mirar a Darien, el era el único que podía estar al lado de ella, si solo el, volvió su mirada a Serena y a sus acompañantes y pareció reconocer a 2 de ellos—Oye Mel… -ella lo miro de inmediato ese que esta junto a Serena no es Kinomoto y la que esta junto a el no es Sakura?

Mel: que?..-mirándolos fijamente y de repente abrió los ojos como platos- no puede ser si es el …

Li: que!!! … ese zorro es Touya!!!!.. Jasón!!!! Ahí esta Sakura!!!

Jasón: que!!!.. donde?

Mel: y luego dices que no te interesa.

Jasón: cállate melissa!!!

Lita: y los otros 2 quienes son?

Li: buen punto…no los reconozco,….

Mina: pero que los presente!!

Li: si!!

Haruka: no es momento para que estén pensando en conocer gente!!

Andrew: es cierto no debe de vernos además aun falta 1 hora, tranquilos y sin hacer escándalo

Darien: es cierto no debemos llamar la atención.

**Mientras ****con Serena y los chicos seguían en la barra disfrutaban de sus copas y charlaban tratando de relajarse un poco, Serena parecía buscar a alguien.**

Sakura: a quien buscas?

Serena: a Mel y a los demás, no los veo.

Saori: no deben estar lejos, tranquila

Serena: si lo se….aaaaahh llamare a Mel al celular –saco el celular de su bolsa – para que me diga donde esta..

Touya: no, no, no… espera..,

Serena: que sucede?

Touya: primero baila conmigo una pieza, por que una vez que aparezcan los 4 fantásticos no me dejaran.

Serena; no exageres.

Sakura: no lo hace, ya sabes como son, anda ve con el

Serena: pero se van a quedar solas…

Saori: no nos quedaremos solas, prometeo y Orión nos harán compañía, verdad –mirándolos a lo que ambos asintieron-

Serena: esta bien-volteando hacia Touya-

Touya:-sonriendo y extendiendo su mano hacia Serena-vamos a la pista

Serena: si vamos –caminaron hacia la pista de baile perdiéndose entre la gente ante los ojos de todos, en la mesa de los chicos a Darien comenzaba a hervirle la sangre-

Li: no puede ser!!! Esta bailando con Tou!!

Mel, Alex y Jasón: TOU!!???

Li: si mi Tou ¡! Yo debería estar bailando con el , no ella, pero me va a escuchar!

Mina: oigan los chicos se quedaron con las chicas serán sus novios- cabizbaja-

Jasón: que!! No no , no Sakura NO TIENE NOVIO!!!

Mina: uuhhh yo nada mas decía…

Lita: no exageres Jasón tranquilo…

Mel: y repito y eso que no le gusta le gustara.

Jasón: - la miro inquisitoriamente- basta melissa.

Amy: por que no van con ella y averiguan donde estaba.

Mina: Amy... -mirándola sorprendida-si bien decía yo mas vale nuevo que conocido que usado maltrecho.

Haruka: asi no va ese dicho!! De todos no va ni al caso!!

Mina: aahh que importa pero me entendiste!!!

Michiru: ya Haruka, déjala.. y si chicos vayan averiguar algo.

Jasón: esta bien, Alex, Mel, vengan conmigo.

Li: y yo que??!!!

Jasón: tu te quedas!!

Li: que! No no , y perderme a esos bombones no claro que no!!

Lita: estoy de acuerdo contigo Ray , es idéntica a Mina..

Mina: oye…..

Jasón: vamos pero donde metas la patas…

Li: yo??

Jason: si TU.

Mel: pero debemos avisarle a Matt y a Sam.

Andrew: yo ire.

Mel: esta bien, mira vas por aquel lado….-le señala por donde debe entrar y donde encontrara a los chicos, Andrew se fue al encuentro de los chicos y los demás hacia Serena, las chicas y Darien se quedaron en la mesa esperando respuestas, los chicos caminaron hacia el encuentro de Serena y una vez a unos pasos Sakura se percato de ellos –

Sakura: oooohhhh

Saori: que?

Sakura: vienen hacia aca –señalando a los chicos-

Saori: oohh y Serena?

Sakura: sigue bailando.

Saori: tendremos que entretenerlos en lo que regresa.

Sakura: de acuerdo – los chicos llegaron junto a Sakura y a Saori –

Jasón: sakura??

Sakura: si soy yo y tu eres…..

Jasón: -retirando su antifaz- Jasón.

Sakura: Jasón…hola como estas?

Jasón: bien y tu, ya conoces a los demás?

Sakura: -Mel, Alex y Li se retiraron sus antifaces- si chicos como estan?

Alex: bien , gracias , oye quienes son tus amigos?

Sakura: ahh ella es Saori Kido – ella se retiro su antifaz-

Saori: mucho gusto,

Li: saori?

Saori: si, Liana como estas?

Li: bien gracias, que bueno que pudiste asistir… y ellos –señalando a Orion y a Prometeo- son?

Sakura: ellos… ellos … son-Touya y Serena se comenzaron a acercar a ellos, Touya se percato de la presencia de los amigos de Serena-

Touya: oh oh tenemos problemas.

Serena: que?

Touya: voltea para donde están Saori y Sakura.

Serena:-voltea y ve a Mel, Li, Alex y Jasón que – que hacen ahí?

Touya: ahora lo averiguaremos – acelero el paso y llego en el momento justo para interrumpir a Sakura antes de que diera su explicación-

Touya: ehy ¡! -Todos voltearon enseguida-

Li: rena!!!! Wow!! Estas espectacular!!

Serena: gracias,

Jasón: es cierto, preciosa.

Alex: te quedas corto.

Mel: uhm uhm nos podrían presentar a sus amigos, y explicarme por que llegaste tarde.

Serena: claro Mel ellos son.. Austin y Anthony –señalando a orion y a prometeo respectivamente-

Orion: mucho gusto – extendiendo su mano y saludando a cada uno-

Prometeo: mucho gusto – imito a Orion-

Mel: bien aun te falta por que llegaste tarde?

Serena: es que…

Touya: yo la llame necesitaba hablar con ella.

Jasón: y sobre que hablaron..

**Mientras ****Serena y Touya se partían la cabeza inventando una explicación, las chicas y Darien estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedía.**

Setsuna: -susurrando- no se pero esos 5 tienen una presencia muy especial, mas aun las chicas y ese tal Touya.

Michiru: así es, yo también lo siento , crees que sean enemigos?

Setsuna: no lo creo, su presencia en diferente, no se como describirla

Michiru: si es cierto es distinta no es maligna pero es poderosa.

**Con ****Serena**

Mel: te ha buscado Luke.

Serena: Luke??

Li: si, si, si,,Luke el psicólogo!!

Serena: aahh Luke!!

Mel: si deja lo busco, Li tu ve por aquel lado!! –Señalando hacia donde estaban los chicos-

Li: si ahora vuelvo. – se pierde entre la gente y llega a la mesa de los chicos ; al llegar mina la bombardea con preguntas-

Mina: y bien??

Lil: bien que?

Mina: como se llaman que estudian?

Lil: se llaman Austin y Anthony.

Alex: y la chica?

Li: Saori es mi compañera de clases

Mina: miren… - todos voltean y ven al chico llamado Luke llegar junto a Serena y a otro chico-

Li: uuufff asunto resuelto, es Luke y dante, ellos la entretendrán lo suficiente

_**Mientras con **__**Serena.**_

Dante: Serena te ves hermosa !! –mirándola de pies a cabeza

Serena: -sonrojada- gracias dante.

Luke: te quedaste corto esta preciosa!!

Serena: gracias chicos

Jasón: -que les pasa a estos 2, no me gustan que estén junto con ella, espero que falta poco para las 12:00 si no, no me voy a resistir mas y les voy a partir la cara- uhm uhm

Sakura: por que no pedimos otra ronda de tragos.

Serena: si,.. de acuerdo otro martín – cada uno fue pidiendo al bar man su bebida, comenzaron a charlar y de ese modo distrajeron a Serena para que no revisa el salón y pudiera ver su sorpresa-

**Con ****Andrew llego a la parte de atrás del salón y encontró a Matt y a Sam platicando con los three lights amenamente, se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Andrew.**

Matt: que sucede? Que haces aquí?

Andrew: Serena ya esta aquí.

Matt, Sam: que!!!

Andrew. Llego hace rato con unos amigos de ustedes a lo que escuche de los demás son Touya y Sakura y…-pero fue interrumpido por Seiya-

Seiya: bombom ya esta aquí!!! yo quiero verla!!

Sam, Matt y Andrew: BOMBOM!!!

Taiki: jaja SERENA; seiya SERENA..

Seiya: es cierto podemos ir a la fiesta verdad..

Sam: pero….

Seiya: tu amiga nos dijo que podíamos ir a la fiesta si teníamos antifaz – mostrando el suyo-

Andrew. Quien te dijo eso?

Seiya: como se llama…. Este…mmm

Yaten: Liana….

Seiya: si esa…

Sam: la mato-entre dientes-

Matt: pues vamos pero sin hacer escándalo que ella no sabe que están aquí.

Taiki: de acuerdo… entendió Seiya…-mirándolo severamente-

Seiya: si taiki ENTENDIDO

Seiya: andando – se coloco su antifaz al igual que taiki y yaten-

Sam: vamos a la mesa con los demás para ver como están las cosas

Andrew: por cierto Mel y los demás están con ella.-Matt y Sam asintieron, caminaron hasta salir de aquel lugar, la música aturdía y la mar de gente moviéndose a un solo ritmo era la perfecta combinación, a lo lejos en la mesa de los chicos, Lita pudo ver a Andrew que se acercaba junto con Matt y Sam pero 3 chicos los acompañaban-

Lita: quienes serán esos chicos?

Ray: cuales?-mirando a los acompañantes y reconociéndolos- no puede ser!!!-parándose de su asiento-

Amy: Ray que sucede??

Ray: son ellos, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya!!

Mina: - se levanta y corre hacia ellos interceptando a Seiya y abrazándolo- chicos!!!!! Volvieron!!!!!!

Ray: MINA!!!!!!

Matt:-no le gusto para nada – uhm uhm, vamos a la mesa

Mina: si!!-colgándose del brazo de seiya-

Seiya: vamos.- en cuanto llegaron y antes de que pudieran hablar Haruka se puso de pie y los encaro-

Haruka: Me Pueden Explicar Que Diantres Están Haciendo Aquí!!!!!

Seiya: nunca cambiaras verdad Tenou!!!

Haruka: Mira Kou , Hace Tiempo Hubo Paz, y Te Permití Acercarte A Mi Gatita Pero Hoy Ya Todo Cambio Si Intentas Algo Con Ella Te Juro Que Me las Pagaras – caminando hacia el, todos se quedaron pasmados sabían que Haruka era capaz de armar una pelea ahí, las chicas miraban a Michiru pidiéndole que detuviera Haruka, no sabían que hacer los chicos miraban sin decir nada ,si por Matt y Sam fuera dejaban que le partieran la cara a ese tipo no lo soportaban, era demasiado arrogante, Michiru se proponía detener a Haruka pero fue interrumpida...

Darien: Haruka…-inmediatamente volteo hacia el, lo mismo ocurrió con los demás, el hombre que estaba frente a ellos no era el mismo de antes sus ojos eran diferentes se podía ver que estaban llenos de furia casi al punto de desbordarse, algo que nunca había ocurrido en el, su voz era profunda y autoritaria, tranquila pero sin llegar a se débil , las chicas entendieron que Darien estaba furioso y no dijeron mas; Haruka regreso a su lugar nunca había visto a Darien de esa manera y no le agradaría enfurecerlo mas-chicos tomen asiento.

Matt: este…. Y los demás…

Hotaru: fueron con Serena.

Sam: donde esta?

Hotaru: de aquel lado – señalándola-

Matt: ohhh… este por que no vamos….Sam me acompañas…Andrew este….

Andrew: yo voy a revisar que todo este listo – entendiendo la indirecta- , de aquel lado esta el Dj verdad, - señalando una puerta al fondo del salón que subían a una pequeña cabina-

Matt: si ahí es… ve y revisa todo y nos cuentas, de acuerdo?

Andrew: si esta bien – caminando en dirección a la puerta-

Sam: este nos vamos.. Volvemos para decirles que ocurre.

Michiru: si por favor –se retiraron de inmediato y en cuanto se alejaron Matt le pregunto a Sam algo-

Matt: oye que fue todo eso?

Sam: se me olvido que no sabias.

Matt: no se que?

Sam: que ese Seiya, andaba tras Serena.

Mat: uhhh si ya decía yo, no me gustaba como la llamaba; ahora si se arma!!

Sam: exacto lo van a descuartizar!!!

Matt. Vamos!! oh te piensas quedar atrás??

Sam: no, al primer movimiento sobre de el!!

Matt: de acuerdo, al parecer el cubito se esta calentando jaja

Sam: jaja –mientras las sailor y Darien comenzaban a interrogar a los three ligths-

Setsuna: por que están aquí? Que sucede?

Yaten: acaso no podemos venir, ustedes no son nadie para prohibirlo.

Darien: te equivocas….

Yaten: y tu quien eres??? O quien te crees?? –retándolo con la mirada-

Darien: -la sangre le hirvió y le subió a la cabeza, se irguió y fijo su mirada en ellos y levanto una ceja- El Príncipe Endimión heredero al trono de Erusion, futuro soberano de la tierra, Tuxedo Mask o simplemente Darien Chiba.

- a las chicas se les helo la sangre y abrieron los ojos como platos nunca Darien ni Serena utilizaban su titulo, nunca de los nunca, eso quería decir que estaba demasiado enojado temían que eso terminar mal, el era tranquilo pero algo las hacia suponer que cuando se enojaba todo eso se iba por un caño y realmente perdía los estribos, debían de apoyar a su príncipe; por otro lado los three lights estaban estupefactos, habían insultado al príncipe de la tierra si el quería en ese momento los echaba de su planeta, era inaudito lo que acaban de hacer, Taiki estaba rojo de vergüenza no había manera de disculpar a su hermano , Yaten estaba con ojos abiertos de par en par aquel hombre que con solo una palabra ordeno a Haruka que se calmara no imaginaba quien era en realidad , intuía que era alguien importante pero nunca imagino quien era el príncipe del planeta tierra estaban en problemas y todo gracias a el , Seiya por su parte no lo creía; ese era el novio de su bombom, estaba tan distinto a la ultima vez que lo vio, había que reconocerlo se imponía y merecía respeto y no solamente por el titulo que ostentaba si no por su mera presencia, comprendía en parte el porque amaba tanto a Serena y ella lo amaba a el, un rival difícil, bueno mas bien imposible de derrocar, esta vez no habría esperanzas; después de meditarlo el primero en hablar fue Taiki-

Taiki: Alteza, le pido que disculpe a mi hermano, no sabia quien era usted – haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza, inmediatamente Seiya y Yaten lo imitaron,

Haruka: -sonreía triunfal- ja ja _Darien los puso en su lugar, esto es de película_, _esos 3 se las verían negras esta vez, vamos Kuo di algo._

Michiru: -mirada de reojo a Darien y a Haruka- _Haruka deja de sonreír de esa manera no seas pretenciosa, Darien debe de estar furioso, solo espero que no pase a mas._

Setsuna: -mirando a Darien-_ el príncipe esta muuy enojado, pero cual será realmente la causa, esos 3 o que no lo reconocieran._

Mina: -mirando a Yaten –_ Volvio ¡! Volvio!! Siiiiii… _

Amy: -mirando a Taiki-_ Taiki………_

Lita: -con la vista clavaba en la mesa-_ habrá un nuevo enemigo? O por que razón están aquí?_

Ray:_-alternaba su mirada entre Serena y Darien – nunca había visto a Darien así, estará celoso? no , no es Darien Chiba … como puede estar celoso de Seiya… acaso sabrá todo? Esa tonta de Serena se atrevió a contarle todo… Hay no.. si fue así que dios nos ayude.._

Hotaru: - mirando a Darien- _esta celoso, mas bien celosisisimo, _- suspirando-

Darien: - tomo aire- acepto sus disculpas joven Kou, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en que nos vimos la ultima vez, pero me inquieta saber cual es el motivo de su visita?

Taiki: -paso saliva- _seiya respondele… yo no le pienso decir por que estamos aquí._

Yaten: -dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa-_ anda seiya dile, que viniste a tratar de robarle a la novia._

Seiya: -mirando a Taiki y a Yaten _– maldito enano!! No te burles.. Esto no me lo esperaba…y ahora que le digo.. piensa..piensa… taiki ayúdame_!! – mirándolo suplicante-

Taiki: nuestra princesa Kakyu (N.A. o como se escriba no recuerdo) le envía saludos a usted y la princesa, nuestra misión en la tierra es meramente placentera, claro si para usted no hay ningún inconveniente.

Darien: -parecía meditar las palabras de Taiki – _que si no tengo inconveniente,,, no!! que va!!...este trío me quiere ver la cara, no me engañan, de seguro volvieron por las chicas y Serena, si.. lo puedo asegurar, ese seiya…. donde se le acerque…. Le rompo la cara y no me importa que Serena se enoje… ese tipo me exaspera, me exasperaba cuando no lo conocía y ahora que lo conozco con mas razón, es muy arrogante y pretensioso,… no los puedo echar del planeta ayudaron mucho en la batalla contra galaxia…-suspirando- esta dicho se quedaran …..pero a la primer mirada o insinuación de ese "KUO" hacia MI PRINCESA los mando derechito a su planeta, y me importa un bledo que nos hubieran ayudado..._muy bien joven Kuo son bienvenidos en la tierra, además veo que a las inners las agrada su presencia.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya: gracias Alteza – haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza-

Seiya: bueno chicas y bom….Serena..

Amy: debe estar de aquel lado –mirando la barra –

Yaten: y diganos quien organizo esta fiesta?

Ray: los amigos de Serena.

Taiki: conocemos a Matt, Sam y Li.

Mina: uuhh y faltan los mejores!!

Todas: MINA!!

Mina: oigan si son simpatiquísimos, no me digan que no se han dado cuenta además… Alex mira mucho a Hotaru y….

Haruka: TU Tambien Con eso!!! Esa Cucaracha No Se Le Va A Acercar!! Sobre Mi Cadáver!!

Michiru: calmate por favor…

**Matt**** y Sam llegaron al encuentro de Serena.**

Matt: WOW!! Rena!! Esta guapísima!!

Serena: -sonrojándose-gracias-

Sam: es cierto espectacular!!

Matt: dime Serena si no tuvieras novio andarías conmigo?

-Por ese comentario se gano miradas asesinas por parte de Jasón, Alex y Sam-

Alex: que te pasa!! Mira Don Juan vete a buscar una conquista!!

Matt: yo! Mira tu! Fosforito!!

Alex: que casanova de cuarta!

Serena: chicos!! Paren!!

Luke: es cierto Serena y dime sigues con el Doc?

Dante: si dinos o ya lo mandaste a volar?

Luke: por que si es así , seria un honor acompañarte toda la noche.

Dante: por favor, dime saldrías conmigo mañana, par festejar tu cumpleaños?

Serena: -esa conversación la estaba poniendo demasiado incomoda, ya hacia rato que Touya no estaba se había escabullido sin decir nada, Saori y Sakura se llevaron a rastras a Orion y prometeo a bailar , quien lo diría 2 guerreros entrenados para matar, tratando de bailar y para colmo estos 4 que no la dejaban en paz.- pues..

Jasón: rena, baila conmigo, ya bailaste con Touya y conmigo no – tomando su mano y guiñándole un ojo -

Serena: - sonrió –si Jasón vamos – dejándose llevar a la pista, perdiéndose entre la multitud-

Li: vamos a bailar Luke siiiiii

Luke: vamos -tomándola de la mano y siguiendo a Serena y a Jasón –

Mel: que hora es?

Dante: mmm 11:40

Mel: bien 20 minutos y todo termina, voy a revisar si falta algo, nos vemos.

Dante: si nos vemos. – retirándose-

Mel: chicos, ya llego el grupo?

Matt: si , pero no sabes la que se armo!! (N.A. y luego dicen que los hombres no son Chismosos.. ups comunicativos ,jiji)

Mel: que paso??

Sam: ya se encontraron con Darien…

Alex: nooooo!! y que hizo cubito?

Matt: cubito??!! Dios mió el cubo ya se derritió esta súper enojado, nunca lo había visto así, echa fuego por los ojos!!

Mel: yo lo tengo que ver!!

Alex: espéreme ….. – volviéndose hacia la barra y llamando al barman – oye podrías mandar otra ronde de tragos a aquella mesa –señalándola –

Barman: acuerdo

Alex: e incluye 8 tragos mas, pero de lo mas fuerte que tengas.

Barman: de acuerdo.

Mel: que acabas de hacer?

Alex: nada –con cara de angelito- vamos con los demás –comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa-

**Mientras en la mesa la tensión iba en aumento interrogaban a los three lights tanto ****Darien como la outhers, hasta que Ray se fijo que los chicos se aproximaban a la mesa.**

Ray: chicos… este Mel y los demás viene para acá ... – todos la voltearon a verla y de inmediato se dieron cuenta que los demás estaban por llegar y cambiaron de tema-

Alex: hey!! Por que esas caras largas estamos de fiesta!!

Matt: es cierto, a disfrutar la vida! Haber mesero los tragos por favor – estirando su brazo e incitándolo para que se acercara, venia con una charola en la mano repleta de tragos los fue entregando hasta que la charola quedara vacía los tragos extra los dejo en el centro de la mesa, una vez terminado se retiro- bueno ahora si!! SALUD!!!

Alex: SALUD!! –tomándose de un trago su bebida-

Mel: por favor no los quiero llevar cargando!

Alex: mira quien lo dice, la señorita que se tomo 2 botellas con sus amigas a media semana ehh!!

Sam: acéptalo Mel acabas de perder, toda autoridad sobre el .

Mel: mmm, oigan y ellos quienes son? – mirando a los three lights –

Mina. Yo, yo te los presento ellos son…

Matt: son lo del grupo.

Mel: ooh comprendo…

Seiya: - extendió su mano y se presento – Seiya Kou.

Mel: Melissa Anderson y mi hermano Alex

Alex: mucho gusto -extendiendo su mano y estrechándola con la de Seiya, después Taiki y Yaten hicieron lo mismo-

Hotaru: y sere?

Mel: con Jasón… tuvo que bailar y eso que a el no le gusta bailar, pero era eso o ver a rena sufrir.

Darien: por que sufrir?

Mel: pues…es que alguien hizo una pregunta indiscreta y pues la metió en problemas…

Haruka: que pregunta?

Mel: pues…_piensa… piensa… piensa_

Alex: pues de que va hacer….si mañana estarías aquí o no Darien?

Sam: _hasta que piensas Alex…_y Andrew todavía no regresa…

Lita: no aun no…..-en ese momento llego Andrew-

Andrew: chicos; todo listo ya faltan 6 minutos a las 12:00 a.m. y que hacen bebiendo?

Matt: -abrazándolo por los hombros – amigo relájate 6 minutos y todo termina!!! Meses de preparación!! Reuniones secretas!! Y créeme que fue una peripecia engañar a rena es una mujer demasiado intuitiva…

Alex: SALUD!! – bebiendo de golpe otro trago y Matt lo imito-

Mel: ya , ya par de borrachos mas tarde terminan con eso …

Alex y Matt: aguafiestas.

Darien: mel como vamos a llegar con ella?

Mel: pues… contaba con Li, pero la perdimos..

Haruka: como que la perdimos??

Sam: esta con Luke.

Mina: el bombom de hace rato..

Mel: si ese…. Pero….se me ocurre algo ven Darien vamos a la pista, bueno todos pero en parejas..- caminando hacia la pista seguida de Darien-

Andrew: Lita me permites – extendiendo su mano –

Lita: -sonrojada- si…-tomando la mano de Andrew-

Alex: Hotaru…..

Haruka: ni te atrevas….

Seiya: hotaru???

Hotaru: aja…..

Seiya: la ultima vez que te vimos eras mas pequeña debo decirte eres toda una belleza – por ese comentario recibió miradas asesinas de Haruka y Alex-

Alex: me permite esta pieza…

Hotaru: si –sonrojada y tomando el brazo de Alex-

Sam: setsuna, me harias el honor

Setsuna: por supuesto.

Matt: mina, preciosa te agradaría bailar conmigo??

Mina: siii –colgándose del brazo de Matt, comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista, a lo que a Yaten no le hizo gracia y frunció la cara-

Taiki: Amy… para mi seria un honor si tu…

Matt:- regresando con mina- lo siento jóvenes ustedes deben regresar atrás para prepararse tocaran en cuanto los anuncie el DJ

Seiya: que!!

Taiki: basta seiya , después bailaras con las chicas.

Seiya: pero….

Yaten:callate y camina..

Haruka: que tal kou,– extendiendo su mano a Michiru para guiarla a la pista-

Seiya: - gruño-

Michiru: ya Haruka déjalos en paz.. – los chicos se perdieron entre la gente llegando a la puerta por donde habían salido, las chicas se llevaron a Ray y a Amy a bailar mientras –

**Un poco alejados de ellos estaban ****Serena y Jasón que bailaban al ritmo de la música ,en ese preciso momento comenzaba a entonarse una canción que subió los ánimos de todos y se comenzaron a mover mas animados; Jasón trataba de seguir la música y Serena trataba de animarlo y guiarlo.**

_**Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) [4x  
**_

_**Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right**_

_**Nggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Nggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)  
**_

Serna: vamos muévete..jaja

Jasón: no te burles-miro de reojo su reloj y faltaban 3 minutos para las 12:00a.m. - _ya casi_ – miro por encima del hombro de Serena y vio a Mel con Darien y a los demás detrás de ellos-

Serena: Jasón…. Mueve mas las caderas esta muy tieso.

Jasón: -entrecerrando los ojos- Serena….

F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) [3x  
C'mon baby, just

Serena: - se acerco a Jasón y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música de una manera sensual, después poso sus manos en las de el para que siguiera el ritmo, mientras le sonreía picaramente, Jasón se sonrojo y miro nervioso a Serena, ella soltó una carcajadita- jaja, te pongo nervioso – acercándose mas a el –

Jason: - miro por el hombro de Serena a Mel y Darien, este entrecerraba los ojos, tuvo que traga saliva, Darien lo iba a matar si se acercaba mas a Serena- rena… por favor…no hagas eso….

Serena: jajaja – separándose de el y acentuando mas sus movimientos de sus caderas-

_**(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna  
**_

**Mel se ****acercó por detrás y sorprendió a Serena Darien se mantenía unos cuantos pasos atrás.**

Mel: - llego junto a Serena y se colgó de su brazo- rena!!!

Serena: que te sucede creo que ya bebiste demasiado, además donde estabas, hace rato que no te veía ni a los chicos?

Mel: por ahí…

Serena: de seguro con algún galán…. Uuuhhhh

Mel: cállate como crees estas loca!!

jason: es cierto uuuhuhuhuhuh

Mel: a callar los 2

Serena: que humor!!jajaja

**De repente la luz del ****salón se apago, la música se detuvo; se escuchan gritos.**

Serena: que sucede?? – volteando y buscando a Orion y Prometeo, ambos asintieron y le dieron a entender que no era nada para preocuparse, no era grave-

Jasón: tranquila, todo esta bien, no pasa nada.

**Las luces de colores empiezan a moverse iluminando el ****salón de distinta tonalidades, la música empieza a escucharse de fondo lentamente para subir de intensidad poco a poco, en un momento se escucha la voz sensual del DJ.**

DJ: como están!!

Todos: BIEEEN!!!!

DJ: no los escucho!!!

Todos: BIIIEEENNN!!!

DJ: así me gusta que empiece la verdadera fiesta!!!!!

Todos: SI!!!!!!!

DJ: pero antes debo dar un saludo que me han pedido, es para todos los universitarios aquí presentes, que terminaron su semestre hoy!!!!

Todos: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

DJ: además que tenemos una gran sorpresa!!! Una persona muy especial esta de cumpleaños!!!! ….. y tenemos que felicitarla……Así que sin mas rodeos, démosle un gran aplauso a nuestra querida amiga SERENA TSUKINO!!!!!! – un reflector busco a Serena y con la ayuda de Mel la encontró- y ahí esta ¡! Muchas felicidades!!!

Serena: que??!! – asombrada-

Mel: felicidades rena!!!! –abrazándola-

Jasón: felicidades preciosa!!! – Imitando a Mel-

Serena: chicos, no lo puedo creer!! Como se les ocurrió muchas gracias!! –abrazándolos a punto de llorar- gracias ¡!!!! Los quiero mucho!! –abrazándolos mas fuerte-

Mel: yo también te quiero mucho!!

jason: yo igual y claro que te mereces esto y mas!! –Serena estaba de espaldas y no veía que detrás de ella estaba Darien y las demás, Mel le hizo una seña con la mano a Darien para que se acercara – pero ahí alguien mas que desea felicitarte.

Serena: quien?

Darien: acaso no deseas que te abrace princesa –hablo tan cerca del oído de Serena que hizo que se estremeciera por completo al sentir su aliento sobre de ella-

Serena: da…da…ri…en –lentamente se separo de Mel y Jason, estaba en un estado de shock, ese era su Príncipe al que tanto extrañaba y llamaba en sueños, poco a poco se giro para poder ver si realmente era el, la visión que tuvo fue hermosa frente a ella su amado, disfrazado de gladiador, una visión magnifica que la dejo sin aliento por segundos, ahí estaba el; el dueño de cada suspiro, de cada anhelo, tan cerca que temía tocarlo, temía que fuera un sueño como tantos otros y que despareciera , sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de un liquido salado y cristalino; poco a poco estiro su mano hasta que alcanzo a tocar el bello rostro que tenia frente a ella, con una suave caricia le transmitió mil sensaciones, la lleno de deseo y jubilo, no dudo mas; una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se acerco a el sin titubear, el se mostró gusto y extendió sus brazos para poder abrazarla, Serena se arrojo a sus brazos y el la recibió gustoso, la estrecho contra si lo mas fuerte que pudo transmitiendo todo su amor, su deseo, la ansiedad por la separación y aun mas la necesidad de ser uno otra vez, la tomo con mas fuerza y la alzo un poco para quedar a la misma altura- amor, estas aquí, estas aquí –repetía Serena tratando de no llorar-

Darien: si mi amor, estoy junto a ti y nunca mas…escúchalo nunca mas nos separaremos –se miraron a los ojos por un instante reafirmando las promesas de amor pasadas y futuras, poco a poco Darien acerco sus labios a los de Serena, los necesitaba tanto, necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la quería, cuanto la ama, la necesitaba, la deseaba, Serena acerco al igual que Darien sus labios, sus ojos se fueron cerrado poco dando paso así a un hermoso beso cargado de amor, pasión, ternura y cariño, pero a la vez cargado de deseo y necesidad.

Mina: uhm uhm , ya tortolitos, que nosotras también la queremos felicitar.

Serena: - lentamente se separo de Darien, ambos estaban sonrojados por el comentario de mina , Darien la deposito en el piso suavemente, en ese momento Serena reacciono- mina?!! –miro detrás de Darien y pudo ver a todas sus guardianas, sus amigas, compañeras de aventuras, su corazón se lleno aun mas de alegría, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Darien la vio y se hizo un poco a un lado para que las chicas se acercaran a felicitarla, la primera fue Mina-

Mina: SERENA!!!!! –abrazándola fuertemente, por no decir asfixiándola-

Serena: mina!! me ahorcas…

Mina: lo siento – soltándola y mirando su disfraz—pero mírate nada mas??!! Te ves espectacular, si que esta noche alguien no va a dormir, jijij – Darien y Serena entendieron el comentario de mina y se sonrojaron un poco, detrás de mina se escucho una voz reprendiéndola-

Ray: COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESAS COSAS!!! Quítate déjame saludar a Serena – hizo a un lado a mina y la abrazo – felicidades Serena tonta!! que cumplas muchos mas.

Serena: gracias Ray, que gusto que estén aquí – se separaron y Ray permitió que Litase acercara- Lita!!

Lita: - abrazándola- felicidades!!,y antes de que me reclames si te voy hacer tu pastel de chocolate, por tu cumpleaños, a mas tardar mañana lo tendrás…

Serena:-separándose – de acuerdo, una promesa hecha. – detrás de lita estaba Amy –

Amy : yo también quiero felicitarte sere.

Serena: Amy!! –lita se hizo a un lado y permitió que se acercara Amy a felicitarla, se abrazaron –

Amy: me alegra verte, parece que todo marcha bien en tu vida y que siga así.

Serena: gracias amiga

¿?: uhm uhm , yo también te quiero felicitar gatita.- Serena volteo intrigada por el apodo y lo que vio la sorprendió, ahí estaban sus mas fieles guardianas , se podría decir de esa manera no por despreciar a las inners pero eran mas duras, mas fuertes y ante todo estaba su seguridad-

Serena: Haruka!! – inmediatamente Haruka se acerco y la abrazo –

Haruka: gatita!! Felicidades!!

Serena: ha.. ru.. ka..me estas asfixiando…

Haruka: perdón gatita..

Serena: y michiru?

Michiru: aquí estoy, no podría faltar a tu cumpleaños – se acerco a abrazarla -

Serena: gracias michiru – separándose de ella-

Setsuna: aun falto yo de felicitarla – se acerco y la abrazo-

Serena: gracias setsuna – esto sorprendió a Serena, ya que setsuna era la mas seria de sus guardianas, nunca se mostraba emotiva claro con excepción de hotaru-

Hotaru: mama setsuna, déjame felicitarla!!

Serena: -separándose de ella- Hotaru!! Estas hermosa, mira nada más lo grande que estas, eres toda una señorita,- decía mientras la abrazaba-

Hotaru: gracias, sere.

Andrew: uhm uhm, que yo no merezco un abrazo..

Serena: Andrew!!! –Abrazándolo- tuviste que ver en esto verdad?

Andrew: solo un poco los autores intelectuales fueron otros, bueno mas bien 6.

Serena: que? Ahí no?!!, chicos!!

Mel: si agradécemelo, que tienes a Darien y a tus amigas contigo, feliz cumpleaños Serena – abrazándola-

Serena: gracias melissa , gracias de todo corazón…

Li: ehy!! Y yo que ¡!! Yo también tuve que organizarlo, así que ven y dame mi abrazo, que bien merecido lo tengo reuní a todos tus conocidos.

Serena: gracias, Liana, gracias hiciste un buen trabajo.

Jasón: no solo ella, yo también, tuve el mas difícil despistarte por meses, cuando preguntabas por sus ausencias.

Serna: ahhh ahora comprendo.

Matt: si querida, un plan maestro y digno solamente de nosotros, felicidades.!!

Serena: gracias Matt.

Sam: oye y yo que, yo también ayude!!

Serena: jaja, gracias Sam!!

Sam: felicidades rena!!

Alex: y como siempre lo mejor al final!! Felicidades rena!!

Serena: gracias alex.

Matt: no seas presuntuoso, fosforo!!

Alex: cállate Don Juan de pacotilla!!

Serena: no otra vez, por hoy tranquilos de acuerdo.

Matt: tu lo pediste por HOY.

Alex: por HOY.

Serena: que he hecho.

**T****odo este tiempo Darien se mantuvo al lado de ella pero un poco atrás su mano izquierda estaba en la espalda baja de Serena; después que los chicos la felicitaron , los demás invitados lo hicieron, uno a uno la abrazo para desconsuelo de otros ella tenia novio y estaba ahí recordándoselos a cada uno que la felicitaba y abrazaba con una sutil mirada intimidante, indicándoles que un movimiento mas y podrían arder en las llamas del infierno, Touya, Sakura y Saori, estaban un poco mas alejados lo mismo Orion y prometeo vigilando la situación; después de que había pasado la mayor parte de los invitados se decidieron a acercarse la primera que lo hizo fue Sakura.**

Sakura: sere; felicidades – llegando a abrazarla-

Serena: gracias – sakura se aparto y siguió Saori a felicitarla-

Saori: felicidades Serena- abrazándola-

Serena: gracias a ti – separándose y mirándola a los ojos, saori se aparto dando paso a Touya que sonreía ampliamente-

Touya: felicidades!! – se inclino y la abrazo –

Serena: gracias –después el DJ comenzó a hablar –

DJ: bueno ahora un momento muy especial, el regreso a los escenarios del grupo THREE LIGHTS – Serena miro a Darien que le sonreía tiernamente y después al as chicas que asentían levemente, se acerco mas a Darien para que la abrazara completamente por la espalda y su brazo rodeara su cintura ella se giro para verlo a los ojos y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa ; entre aplausos y gritos por parte de las chicas aparecieron en el escenario tomando cada uno su lugar, antes de comenzar a cantar Seiya tomo la palabra-

Seiya: buenas noches, esta noches es muy especial ya que una buena amiga cumple años, felicidades Bo..-fue interrumpido por Taiki-

Taiki: Serena Felicidades, esto es de parte de nosotros.- comenzaron a cantar, y a entonar la canción de Nagareboshi he-

**Seiya buscaba a ****Serena con la mirada, las chicas gritaban eufóricas por estar presentes en el regreso de este famoso grupo, las inners no se quedaban atrás, mina gritaba y bailaba al igual que lita y Ray, Amy se restringía un poco y las outhers solamente los miraban como si miraran bichos raros.  
**

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no princess

Search for you love, search for you love...

**Touya miraba a ****Serena y a Darien besarse, sentía envidia, no por que le gustara ella o tuviera algún sentimiento hacia su persona, bueno era ilógico no ver a esa mujer y quedar perdido en esas orbes de cielo, era hombre y tenia sangre en las venas tal como otros que la miraban, era muy cierto, los envidiaba a ambos, por demostrarse su amor y pelear por el ante todo y todos, suspiro resignado, por un momento miro a la pelirroja que se colgaba del brazo de su hermano, sonrió para si mismo, seguía igual que antes, pero no todo era igual que antes.  
**

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no princess

**La canción termino y seiya se acerco al micrófono.**

Seiya: gracias a todos ,la siguiente canción que tocaremos es….

**Mientras con los chicos.**

Matt: oigan vamos a la mesa y halla platicamos mejor no?

Serena: si vamos – miro a touya, sakura y a saori- chicos vamos no se piensan quedar ahí o si?

Sakura: claro que no vamos. – todos caminaron hacia la mesa, le pidieron a un mesero mas sillas para quedar juntos, en la cabecera de la mesa quedo Serena y Darien y al lado derecho de ella Jasón, después sakura (N.A. obvio, jiji) Touya, Saori, Sam, Amy, Lita, Andrew, Mina, Matt , Alex, Michiru, Haruka (N:A. pobre michi la van a enfadar quedo como referí ,jiji), Melissa, Setsuna, y Hotaru; claro después de ella estaba Darien.

Matt: falta algo …. MESERO!!!!!! –agitando la mano-

Mesero: si señor- acercándose a la mesa-

Matt: por favor otra ronda de tragos como las anteriores, además 1 martini,

1 tom collins, 1 daikiri, 1 revelación,1gogot. 1 zombie es todo.

Mesero: en seguida –retirándose-

Mina: para quien son tantas bebidas?

Matt: jaja mira el martin para rena, el tom collins para jason, el daikiri para sakura, el revelación para touya, el gogot para Saori y el zombie para mi,

Mina: y como sabes eso?

Alex: facli, rena y jason siempre piden lo mismo a donde vayamos y de los demas lo a de ver escuchado hace rato no?

Matt: exacto

Mina: ahhh – el mesero llego con los tragos y los repartió según le indicaba Matt-

Matt: bueno ahora si, salud por la cumpleañera!!!

Todos: salud!!! – de un trago tomaron sus bebidas, Sam, jason, Matt y alex-

Alex: chicas? Que les sucede ya conocen la tradición.

Lita: que tradición?

Sam: cada vez que festejamos el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros debemos tomar de golpe el primer trago, o no chicas? -Mel, Li y Serena asintieron- entonces que esperan, anden. – y asi lo hicieron tomaron sus tragos de golpe-

Serena: sabes que el martini no se toma de golpe!

Alex: jaja lo sabemos, jaja, mesero otra ronda por favor,

Mesero : si –retirándose-

Amy: y no nos vas a presentar a tus demás amigos?

Serena :lo siento ellos son Sakura y Touya Kinomoto – señalándolos respectivamente- y ella saori kido – señalándola-

Li: oye y los otros dos este…..Austin y Anthony?

Serena: deben andar por ahí bailando.

Li: aahh y como conoces a Saori, nuestras facultades están separadas?

Serena: es que…

Saori: la conozco por Sakura.

Sakura: si si .

Mel: aaahh y de cuando aca tan amiga de Touya?

Serena: siempre hemos sido amigos, pero ustedes no se daban cuenta

Jason: asi ………..

Touya: siiiiii

**No se dieron cuenta cuando los three lights dejaron de tocar y el DJ comenzó a mezclar, una vez detrás del escenario se colocaron las mascaras de nuevo para poder salir a la fiesta, salieron para ir al encuentro de las chicas, la gente bailaba al ritmo de la música lo que hacia mas difícil caminar entre ella, una vez que esquivaron a la gente lograron llegar sin ser reconocidos a la mesa, todos platicaban amenamente conociéndose y riendo gracias a las bromas de algunos, seiya de inmediato se encargo de romper esa armonía.**

Seiya: chicas!!! –todos voltearon – Serena déjame felicitarte- taiki y yaten compartieron la mirada de preocupación y se apresuraron a seguirlo, ya con la tontería de yaten era suficiente, si hacían algo mas esta vez los sacaban con un punta pie de la tierra, seiya se acerco a Serena y a Darien, ella se puso de pie y Darien la imito-

Serena: que gusto verlos!

Seiya: lo mismo digo, felicidades - la abrazo cerrando los ojos no quería ver la mirada de Darien –

Taiki: uhm, uhm, nosotros también queremos felicitarla – apartando a seiya y acercándose a abrazarla- felicidades Serena

Serena: gracias taiki – yaten miraba a Darien, tenia una ceja levantada y no les despegaba la vista, por primera vez se intimido y no era para menos al fin podía ver a Serena bien y que bien se veía no estaba demás decir que los años le sentaron espectacular, era preciosa y que Darien la cuidara no era para menos, vio como taiki se separaba de ella y se acerco de inmediato a felicitarla.

Yaten: felicidades Serena

Serena: gracias yaten, pero tomen asiento por favor.

Seiya gracias bo….- estaba apunto de meter las patas pero 7 pares de ojos lo miraban inquisitoriamente-sere.

Mina: yaten! ven siéntate al lado mió – sin decir mas yaten se dirigió ahí no le agradaba Matt y menos que estuviera al lado de mina, consiguió una silla y se sentó entre ella y Andrew, taiki hizo lo mismo y se sentó entre Amy y Lita y seiya…

Alex: hey!! seiya aquí hay lugar –entre el y Matt, bien vigilado como habían acordado solamente con una mirada, se dirigió de inmediato a tomar asiento, Alex volvió a llamar al mesero para que llevara otra ronda-

**Las horas pasa****ban y ellos no se daban cuenta el mesero volvía de vez cuando con mas tragos para aquellos que los terminaran, las parejas en la pista bailaban lita y Andrew no se quedaron atrás, lo mismo mina y Matt los demás continuaban charlando contando anécdotas y chistes; por su parte Matt y Alex ya se encontraban un poco pasados de copas y hacían de bufones para gracia de todos, comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de una cancion, ademas de tener los arreglos hechos por el DJ ; entusiasmo a todos, serena se puso de pie e hizo a un lado la chistera de su disfraz que hace rato ya había dejado de ser parte de este.**

_**Je suis désolé**_

_**Lo siento**_

_**Ik ben droevig**_

_**Sono spiacente**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**I´ve heard it all before**_

_**I´ve heard it all before**_

_**I´ve heard it all before**_

_**I´ve heard it all before**_

_**  
**_

Serena: ven Darien vamos a bailar, anda – tomándolo del brazo, el sonrió y sin decir nada se dejo guiar por ella hacia la pista ,mientras la música se hacia mas fuerte y la gente comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música, Alex invito a bailar a Hotaru, a regañadientes por parte de Haruka , pero aun asi lo logro, también se les unió , Mina y Matt,Jasón se armo de valor e invito a Sakura no sin antes advertirle de su buena faceta como bailarín a ella no le importo y se fue de inmediato, Sam quería invitar a Amy pero la vio tan emocionada platicando con Taiki que declino de inmediato e invito a Saori, Ray no pensaba quedarse en la mesa e invito a bailar a Seiya este gusto la acepto ya que tampoco le hacia gracia ver a todos bailar nada mas, Touya se levanto para ir a invitar a una chica de otra mesa a bailar; Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka, decidieron esperarlos, no era música de su agrado y mejor platicaban.

_**don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know  
Please don´t say you´re sorry  
I´ve heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know  
Please don´t say ´forgive me´  
I´ve seen it all before  
And I can´t take it anymore**_

_**You´re not half the man you think you are  
Save your words because you´ve gone too far  
I´ve listened to your lies and all your stories (Listen to your stories)  
You´re not half the man you´d like to be**__**  
**_

**Mientras los ****demás llegaban a la pista Darien alejaba poco a poco a serna de ellos quería compartir un momento a solas con ella, la música era perfecta embriagaba los sentidos y hacia que la adrenalina se apoderara de cada uno de ellos sumado a la excitación que sentía, recordando las copas que tenia encima y además la ropa que tenia serena encima era sugestiva, y ella no era de ayuda, mientras estaban en la mesa le acariciaba la pierna y poco a poco subía las caricias a su entrepierna, lo volvía loco a con cada instante que pasaba.**

Don´t explain yourself cause talk is cheap  
There´s more important things than hearing you speak  
Mistake me cause I made it so convenient  
Don´t explain yourself, you´ll never see

**Ella se movía al ritmo de la música miro como Darien se perdía en cada movimiento que hacia se acerco mas a el para que sus caderas se movieran a la par, el paso su mano izquierda por dentro de su gabardina tocando y acariciando su espalda dejando miles de sensaciones por su cuerpo, ella acentuaba mas los movimientos con las caderas cerca de la pelvis de el, por respuesta obtuvo que la mano que antes se posaba en su espalda bajara hasta uno de sus glúteos y lo acariciara como si de la joya mas delicada se tratara para de un momento a otro apretarlo, arrancando****un leve gemido por parte de su dueña.**_**  
**_

Darien: - se acerco al oído de serena – no tienes idea de cuantas ganas tenia de hacerlo.

Serena: si, pues a mi se me antojan hacer otras cosas – besándole el cuello-

Darien: -sonriendo- creo que pensamos en lo mismo

Serena: aja – mirándolo picaramente y mordiéndose el labio inferior-

Darien: no hagas eso que me enloqueces

Serena: y tu a mi…que te parece si nos vamos?

Darien: jaja ansiosa amor?

Serena: tengo 6 meses sin ti, te extraño –besándolo apasionadamente-

Darien: -rompiendo el beso- yo igual amor, pero no podemos irnos eres la festejada se vería mal un rato mas, ya pasan de las 3:00 a.m., no creo que tarde en terminar, un rato mas amor.

Serena: esta bien

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry)  
I´ve heard it all before  
I´ve heard it all before  
I´ve heard it all befote**_

_**I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know  
Please don´t say you´re sorry  
I´ve heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know  
Please don´t say ´forgive me´  
I´ve seen it all before  
And I can´t take it anymore**_

Darien: - acercándose a su oído- me muero por quitarte ese disfraz desde que te vi. – dándole un beso en el cuello-

Serena: y yo ver lo que ahí debajo de esa falda –señalando hacia abajo –

Darien: oye!! No es falda, es uniforme de gladiador romano

Serena: jaja

Darien: mmm además no sabes que no se lleva NADA debajo de el

Serena: -levantado una ceja –asi…- mordiéndose el labio inferior – eres malo..

Darien: jajaja

**La música cambio de ritmo y varias parejas continuaron en la pista otras se retiraron a sus asientos para beber algo o simplemente descansar. Uno a uno con su respectiva pareja llego a la mesa y tomaron asiento, los ultimos en llegar fueron serena y Darien, mientras los demas conversaban amenamente.**

Sam: una pregunta chicas, eran fan de los three lights ?

Mina: claro que si!!!! Bueno no todas sere no, el día que entraron a la escuela no los reconoció.

Sam: ooohhh y se llevaban bien?

Mina: bien , bien se podría decir que si y que no , Haruka no soporta a Seiya - diciéndolo en un susurro –

Haruka: MINA!! Te Escuche!!

Matt: por que será ….. –entredientes –

Seiya: que?

Matt: no nada; y díganme chicos tienen novia? –había dado en el clavo, lo noto por que Haruka sonrió cosa que Alex y Jasón notaron-

Seiya: pues….

Mina: anda seiya cuenta..Cuenta…ya tienes enamorada…… o aun… - pero se vio interrumpida por las miradas de Lita, Ray y Amy –este…

Matt: aun que, que mina??

Jasón: si mina sigue….

Mina: ehhh- miro alrededor de la mesa buscando una respuesta en las miradas de los demás pero solo encontró miradas llenas de duda e incertidumbre, además de una que otra inquisidora, cuando miro a Haruka no pude descifrar lo que veía en sus ojos, era alegria… se regocijaba… no era posible burla!-

Alex: quien era la enamorada de Seiya?

Jasón: anda dime –acercándose a mina y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, hablándole al oído a mina, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara, cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie de la mesa, lo que hizo propicio un cometario de Ray-

Ray: vaya no lo puedo creer lo que veo la Diosa del amor, esta sonrojada y avergonzada, jajaja

Jasón: Diosa del amor? – lita que estaba tomando de su copa casi la escupe, todas las sailor miraron inquisitoriamente a Ray por ese comentario- me vas a decir por que diosa del amor o no?

Alex: ya se ya se!!!! –alzando su brazo (N.A. como en la escuela cuando quieres pedir la palabra)

Mel :haber que sabes...sueltalo..

Alex: que mina se cree Sailor Venus!!!! Jajajaja

Matt: es cierto .jajajajaja se parecen…

Sam: see solo falta que diga?... como dice sailor Venus?

Alex y Matt: jajajajajjajajajaja

Matt: mmm algo belleza o algo así , tu crees que me fijo en eso?? No claro que no!!

**Todo este tiempo las chicas, Darien y los three lights permanecieron callados, un tema delicado estaba sobre la mesa, gracias a que Ray lo había colocado ahí, ahora el problema era quitar la atención de el.**

Haruka: y en que fijas, si se puede saber – un poco molesta-

Matt: pues en que va hacer en las PIERNAS!!! Y ………

Alex: y no solo en eso…. Has visto …

Haruka: COMO TE ATREVEZ!!!!!!

Li: aquí vamos de nuevo….

Sam: Haruka, es la verdad y lo sabes bien; esas chicas no es por nada estan muuuuuy bien….

Mel: Sam!! y aquí vamos de nuevo, por amor de Dios no son muñecas sexuales son H-E-R-O-I-N-A-S

Sam: L-O S-E

Alex, Matt : ajajajajajajjajajaja

Matt: insisto debemos averiguar quien les hizo esos uniformes.

Ray: por que? - molesta-

Matt: para agradecerle que pusiera tan poca tela, jaja

Lita: que!!!!

Alex: oh vamos, chicas reconozcan que esas buenísimas ademas, son heroínas que nos cuesta soñar!!

Sam: nunca las tendremos cercas!! Yo que diera una noche con Mercury –Amy se puso de mil colores y Taiki solo apretó los puños-

Matt: si a esas vamos yo pagaba lo que fuera por estar con Neptuno….oh oh que mujer

Haruka: pero que….-pero michiru la tomo del brazo incitándola a callar-

Alex: si si y yo con Uranus, ahahhaha

Haruka: -al borde del colapso – como te…-volviendo a retenerla michiru, las demás sailor estaban molestas pero divertidas por la actitud de haruka , una que otra orgullosa se poder despertar esos sentimientos –

Matt: no y has visto a sailor moon oh oh – alzando la manos al aire y entrecerrándolas como si apretara algo – mmmmm que diera yo por tocarla uuhhhhhh –gimiendo; Darien abrió los ojos de par en par y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y estampar su puño en la cara de matt, pero serena lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, michiru tuvo que sostener a haruka para que no tratara de hace lo mismo que Darien y seiya lo intento pero sus hermanos lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo volvieron a sentar en su lugar-

Alex: bueno pero nos fuimos por las ramas… haber seiya quien es tu enamorada dinos!! –seiya se encogió sentía las miradas de todos sobre aun mas la de Darien-

Seiya: este….

Matt: o acaso esta presente? –seiya se encogió a un mas sintió que la sangre le bajo a los talones y que el alma lo abandonaba miro a taiki, este solo lo miraba apiadándose de el y Yaten se burlaba en silencio-

Seiya: - aclarándose la garganta-no como creen – miro de reojo a Darien que lo miraba con una ceja levantada- _piensa seiya…. Piensa _Mucho hablar de mi no?

Sam: aaha si esta aquí!! Quien podrá ser!!!??

Matt: mmmm yo creo que…. –mirando a la chicas y paseando la mirada entre ellas , cuando por fin se poso en serena sonrió triunfal – RENA!!!! –seiya en ese momento estaba tomando un trago de su copa y caso la escupe –

Seiya: NO!!!

Alex: NO?!!

Seiya: no!!

Matt: NO!!!?

Seiya : NO!!

Alex: yo apuesto a que siiiiiiiii

Mel: alex, estas borracho ya arrastras la lengua!!

Alex: yoooooooo.

Mel: no ¿? De seguro yo?!!

Alex: lo sabia, sabia que habías bebido de mas…

Mel: por dios, alex cállate!!

Alex: no ,no yo te cargue el otro día desde el centro comercial hasta el departamento.

Mel: no me cargaste!!

Alex: no!!?? claro que lo hice, a ti y a las otras dos alcohólicas – mirando a serena y Li-

Li y serena: que!!??

Li: como te atreves, eso es mentira!!

Alex: no, no , lo las vi con mis ojitos, borrachas!!

Serena: no es cierto!!

Alex: que siiiii, no mientan si se tomaron mas de 2 botellas.

Serena: ahhh,, exagerado –en tono indigando-

Li: sanguijuela rojiza, no exageres..

Alex: que no exagere!!! Si toman alcohol como si fuera agua.

Serena: no te mordiste la lengua?!!

Matt: NOOOOOO!!

Li: mira Don juan de 5ta….que tienes mucha cola que te pisen ehhh!!

Matt: yo???

Li: si TU!!

Serena: que acaso no recuerdas cuando te encontramos en el departamento con… como se llama…ahahahah…..Mandy…

Li: si esa.

Matt: -todos lo voltearon a ver como bicho raro- como se les ocurre decir eso!!!

Alex: jaja lo sabia, sabia que habias estado con ella!!! Jajajja

Li: rena, recuerdas a Celia?

Serena: aja, la dentista?

Li: uhm, recuerdas que nos platicó cuando estuvo con aquel chico.

Serena: que si lo recuerdo jajaja por Dios, pobre tipo no pudo dar el ancho jjajaja

Li: seeeee ni una vez – nadie comprendía el sentido de la platica de las chicas, pero las escuchaban atentos- era programador no?

Serena: si, y era pelirrojo no? –Ambas voltearon a ver a Alex, que tomaba un sorbo de su copa, al escuchar esto las miro incrédulo-

Alex: Como se Atreven!!!!! A Decir eso De Mi!!! – los demás trataban de no reírse-

Li: no, no , yo no dije nada solo recordaba una platica de chicas.

Mel: jajajaa vaya hermanito, no sabia que tuvieras tan poca condición, jajajaja

Alex: MEL!!!

Matt: si a esas vamos, yo recuerdo muy bien que el viaje a las montañas de hace año y medio.

Alex: y??

Matt: arg, tienes mala memoria verdad fosforo.

Alex: tarado.!!!

Matt: gracias querido, en fin, recuerdo a una morena, una pelirroja y una rubia; que bebieron vodka durante….3 días…..ahhh y esquiaron en ese estado.

Alex: aaaahh ya recuerdo ese viaje…cuando Li termino en la cama con George. –los demás estaban callados simplemente escuchaban y miraban a unos y a otros, sin intentar intervenir, Darien miraba a serena levantando una ceja, algo le decía que era verdad lo que decían, pero luego lo averiguaría -

Sam: NOOO; de verdad Li.

Li: maldito fósforo!!!!!!

Serena: entonces, recuerdan cierto bar de Stripers ehhhh!!

Mel: oh yo si, yo si ¡!!

Serena: -dejo su copa – como describirlo..mmm…. bueno un chico pidio… como se llama…

Li: un privado ¡!! (N.A. me tuve que informar con mi primito, Dios!! y fue demasiado educativa esa platica :P)

Serena: aja y resulta que el chico se emociono demasiado y pues comenzó a….ustedes saben no?? como decirlo….mmmm….autosatisfacerse jaja – Matt, Alex, Jasón, Sam y Andrew, tragaban saliva esas 3 sabían demasiadas cosas de ellos, claro estaba ellos sabían cosas de ellas pero estaban seguros que ellas sabían mas de ellos y mucho mas embarazosas y ese era el problema, las utilizaban en los momentos mas oportunos -

Mel: si lo se, además iban en grupo eran 5 no? y si recuerdo bien 2 de ellos se subieron a bailar a la pista con las chicas.

Li: oohhhh , si escuche eso.

Serena: no y no es lo mejor.

LI: que sabes tu que nosotros no?

Serena: pues….que uno de ellos LO HIZO en pleno escenario.

Li y Mel : oooohh quien abra sido? –mirando a los chicos, pero en ese momento matt exploto-

Matt: a callar trío de arpías!! Juraron nunca revelar eso!! – poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manos en la mesa -

Li: tu empezaste ¡!!

Matt: que yo empeze?!, yo empeze!!!

Alex: miren viboritas o mas bien anacondas!! Si nosotros caemos ustedes tambien ehhh!!! – Señalándolas a las 3 y poniéndose a la par de matt y Sam lo imito-

Serena: - se levanto ante el asombro de Darien y los demas y planto las manos en la mesa al igual que matt-QUE!!! –Li y mel la imitaron- mira ranabito miedo no te tengo, entendido (N.A. un ranabo es una legumbre)

Alex: que no me llames ASI!!!

Sam; chicas es cierto, juraron no decir NADA

Li: mira, el Don Juan empezó y el ranabo nos insulto,

Matt: -echaba fuego por los ojos –miren pidan una disculpa y san se acabo.

Serena: DISCULPA!!! Mira Casanova frustrado la que debe exigir disculpas aqui SOY YO!!

Alex; TU!!

Serena: si YO!!! O que acaso se te olvido la fiesta de bienvenida a la universidad- la cara de Sam, Matt, Alex y Jasón palidecieron, lo iba a contar y enfrente de Darien, esa era su muerte y ninguno había escrito su testamento, y hoy mas que nunca lo necesitaban, ya habían visto la furia en los ojos de Darien y si no calmaban a serena y hacían que cerrara la boca liban a sentir su furia en sus rostros –

Alex: serena, por favor…

Serena; ahora si por favor, ya somos arpías ni anacondas, rabano!!

Alex: -respirando profundo – que alla paz.

Li: paz?!!, paz!!!!!!

Sam: chicas –rogándoles-

Mel: no chicas, ni que ocho cuartos.

Matt: cuida tu boca tsukino!!

Serena: -respiro hondo su paciencia llego al limite- mira casanova, si recuerdo bien TU y el rabano, me siguieron toda la noche, por no decir que me ACOSARON, además de que me hostigaron por 2 SEMANAS, en la universidad, y cuando supieron mi nombre y dirección me mandaron DOCES DE FLORES y hasta SERENATA…. O me equivoco?

Matt: -estaba pálido miro de reojo a Darien, tenia los brazos cruzados y tenia una ceja alzada, su mirada era el mismísimo infierno, los observaba fijamente calculando cada movimiento que realizaban, de algo estaba seguro no saldrían bien librados de esta fiesta- eehhh

Jason: -estaba divertido mirando como sus amigos sufrían y todo lo habían comenzado ellos, ya deberían de saber que cuando tomaban se les iba la lengua y pagaban las consecuencias caro, ya habían hecho sufrir a seiya claro eso era justo ya que no lo soportaba era demasiado arrogante, se habia mantenido al margen de la pequeña charla de sus amigos, siempre era lo mismo 3 contra 3 y el de referí pero presentía que esta vez no iba a hacer igual que las anteriores, sonrió y se giro su cabeza miro a Darien y tenia cara de muy , pero muy pocos amigos, así que era cierto a seiya le gustaba serena, ella estaba indignada y Darien apretaba sus manos tratando de calmarse y claro sumando los comentarios de Matt y Alex debería de estar furico- _tengo que hacer algo para calmar a matt y alex y que cierren la boca, si no esto va a llegar a golpes, aunque le resultaría entretenido. Ver a ese tipo y además a Darien enojado …. pero no… rena se preocuparía.. y armaría un alboroto en la fiesta que ya esta por terminar…-_suspiro resignado- chicos,,, ya es tarde la gente se esta retirando, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo..

Matt: pero ..pero..

Alex: oye…pero….

Jason: mañana seguirán.

Li: uuhhh, esta bien por cierto se me olvido decirles que reserve para festejar solamente nosotros a serena, les parece?

Todos: de acuerdo.

Li bueno nos vemos… - les dio la dirección del lugar- las 9:30 p.m. , contamos con ustedes verdad Touya? y contigo Saori?

Sakura: si ahí estaremos

Saori: si

Sakra: que te parece si pasamos por ti?

Saori: si esta bien

Touya: de acuerdo dame tu dirección- se enfrascaron en una platica los 3-

Li: esta dicho nos vemos mañana!!

Mel: que manera de correr a la gente.

Li: que ¡!

Jason: chica ya por favor estoy cansado, además debemos organizarnos para irnos

Todos: si!!

Darien: nosotros llevamos a Andrew , verdad Sere?

Serena: si. – con este comentario corto las esperanzas de alguien de llevarse a serena-

Andrew: perfecto hermano, podemos llevar a Lita?

Darien: no veo que halla problema, solamente que ella no quiera – mirandola –

Lita: por mi no hay problema,

Serena: perfecto

Matt: yo y sam podemos llevar a Mina y a Amy, cierto chicas? - mirandolas-

Mina: siiiiiiiiii, verdad Amy –mirandola-

Amy; es que yo ya quede con Taiki.

Taiki: es cierto, si quieres venir también, no hay problema

Mina: no yo me voy con matt y con Sam – yaten apretaba los dientes de coraje-

Seiya: bueno Ray, vienes con nosotros?

Ray: si chicos.

LI: jason me voy contigo, verdad?

Jason: si Li, sea dicho andando, a descansar

Haruka: es cierto vamos. – las outhers partirían todas juntas como ya era costumbre-

**Poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando, dirigían a descansar, claro uno que otro debía de llevar a alguien a su casa, antes de llegar a la suya.**

**Pero algo era seguro todavía faltaban sorpresas por revelarse y como es bien dicho lo mejor llega siempre al final; la fiesta acaba hasta que el sol sale y para eso aun faltaban un par de horas.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

* * *

Este capitulo esta larguisisisimo, contado que estuve enferma, jijiji, pero aun así logre sacarlo a flote.

_**Canciones**_

_**Sorry de Madonna**_

_**Pump It de Black eye peas**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un abrazote a lovemamoru, por su ayuda y consejos para este capitulo y el siguiente, que y ya se acerca lo que tanto me has pedido , y si no escribo la culpa la tiene ella que me acaba de enviciar a la lectura…ok?

Bueno volviendo al tema, este cap esta larguo , pero no podía cortar la inspiración llego y no la pude detener, en fin,, saludos para todos!1 nos leemos después

Hasta luego, besos ….


	10. OOHHHH HONEY

**Cap****itulo 9**

"**OOHHH HONEY** **"**

**Poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando, se dirigían a descansar, claro uno que otro debía de llevar a alguien a su casa, antes de llegar a la suya.**

**Pero algo era seguro todavía faltaban sorpresas por revelarse y como es bien dicho lo mejor llega siempre al final; la fiesta acaba hasta que el sol sale y para eso aun faltaban un par de horas.**

**Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, como la demás gente lo hacia, iban en grupos, los chicos estaban reunidos según se iban a marchar del lugar , una vez que se encontraban fuera del salón se comenzaron a despedir entre abrazos y besos en las mejillas y además una que otra amenaza para Alex de parte de Arrufa y miradas asesinas de Darien para todos los que se despedían de Serena con un beso en la mejilla , por milésima ves Li les recordó la hora y el lugar donde se reunirían por la noche, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo automóvil, en ese instante Serena recordó algo, cuando vio a Sakura que iba caminando unos pasos delante de ella y Darien.**

_Serena: que despistada soy, Sakura!! –Se detuvo, lo mismo ocurrió con Touya y Saori que estaban a su lado, espero a Serena, Darien, Andrew y Lita, que llegaran junto a ella-_

_Sakura: dime Serena._

_Serena: me podrías dar la bolsa que deje en su auto._

_Sakura: ahh si, vamos –caminaron hacia el auto de ellos, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que el auto de Darien estaba cerca, Touya abrió la cajuela y saco la maleta de Serena, Darien se apresuro a tomarla, una vez mas se despidieron; Touya, Saori y Sakura entraron a su auto , Darien dirigió a Serena, Andrew y Lita hacia su auto, mientras abrió las puertas de los pasajeros y Andrew y Lita subían, guardo la maleta en la cajuela ; por un instante Serena se perdió mirando al horizonte, su atención fue captada por 2 sombras, poco a poco distinguió a Orion y Prometeo, la miraron a los ojos e hicieron una reverencia, ella les respondió cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos e inclinado levemente su cabeza, de pronto se esfumaron entre las sombras de las noche sin llamar la atención, Darien se acerco a ella y la noto ausente y la llamo varias veces._

_Darien: sere amor?_

_Serena:….._

_Darien: amor??_

_Serena: eehh ….si Darien?_

_Darien: -le abrió la puerta del copiloto- es tarde sere_

_Serena: si gracias –sonriéndole, entro al auto, dentro de el ya la esperaban Andrew y Lita, el viaje fue ameno hacia a casa de Lita entre bromas y recordando los detalles de la fiesta, una vez que dejaron a Lita en su casa, partieron a la de rumbo a la de Andrew en trayecto fue igual que al anterior una vez que dejaron a Andrew en su casa el reloj ya marcaba las 4:20 a.m., Darien tomo rumbo al departamento de Serena, ella se acerco a el y abrazo su brazo derecho, el extendió su brazo y con las yemas de sus dedos acariciabas las piernas de ella realizando círculos imaginarios; poco a poco fue subiendo mas hasta deslizarse por debajo de su falda, Serena cerro los ojos para disfrutar aun mas las mil y unas sensaciones que recorrían a su cuerpo en ese instante de sus labios surgió un suspiro tan intenso, sonando casi como una suplica, el continuo con su juego, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, continuo deslizando su mano hasta la rodilla de su amada y luego esta emprendió el recorrido hacia el camino del edén, mientras que ella se aferraba mas a su brazo, permitiendo que su respiración se hiciera cada vez mas pesada, el juego continuo por varios minutos mas cuando de pronto Darien retiro su mano de las piernas de Serena, ella abrió los ojos de inmediato y se retiro un poco para mirarlo, el le sonreía picadamente, en un momento reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban, era el estacionamiento de su edificio, Darien tomo su mano entre la de el y la acerco a su boca para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta, abrió su puerta y salio para ir a abrir la puerta de Serena, la ayudo a salir del auto y la tomo de la mano para acercarse a la cajuela de donde saco 2 maletas, Serena se extraño, peor no pregunto nada, observo el estacionamiento y vio el auto de Mel y el de Jasón pero aun no estaba el de Matt eso indicaba que aun no llegaban el y Sam, Darien cerro la cajuela y con la maletas es su mano izquierda y la derecha libre tomo la mano de Serena y caminaron hacia el ascensor, una vez frente de el lo llamaron y este abrió sus puertas; ambos entraron ella marco el 5to piso, en un instante llegaron a su destino, salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron al departamento de Serena, ella abrió la puerta y paso primero y después Darien, ella seguía en silencio dejo sus llaves y su bolsa sobre la mesa, mientras Darien llegaba a la sala y dejaba las maletas, Serena tomo aire y camino al encuentro con Darien, decidida a cuestionarlo-_

_Serena: Darien…-logrando atraer la atención de el hacia ella, ya que giro a mírala -…. por que la otra maleta?_

_Darien: -caminando hacia ella – tiene importancia?_

_Serena.: no pero..-sintiéndose tonta por preguntar, el tomo sus manos y entre laso sus dedos-_

_Darien. Pensabas dormir sola?_

_Serena: -ruborizándose – no..Pero…_

_Darien: es mi ropa, no pienso andar todo el tiempo vestido así -mirando sus ropas-_

_Serena: pero por que si te ves divino – acercándose mas a el –_

_Darien: mmm sabes.._

_Serena: si…-el la atrajo totalmente y la abrazo por la cintura, llevándose consigo los brazos de ella y colocándolos detrás así impidiendo que se escapara, se acerco a su rostro y junto su frente con la de ella-_

_Darien: te extrañe…_

_Serena: yo también te extrañe-_

_Darien: - despego su frente y la beso lenta y dulcemente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba el beso comenzó a intensificarse y a convertirse en una apasionada batalla en donde los labios de uno devoraban al otro, en un instante se transformo en besos cargados de desesperación y ansiedad, pasión reprimida por meses, necesidad de estar uno con otro, el la apretujo mas y ella se pego mas a el casi escuchando el palpitar de su corazón, poco a poco el beso se rompió, se miraron a los ojos por minutos, sin importar el tiempo el la volvió a estrechar en sus brazos y se dijo al oído – te amo.._

_Serena: yo también te amo Darien – pero el no le dio oportunidad de mas, la volvió a besar, esta vez pasión y deseo, soltó las manos se ella para poder tomarla por la cintura con una mano; ella las acomodo inmediatamente una sobre su hombro izquierdo que rápido encontró el camino hasta su nuca y se instalo ahí, la otra la dejo sobre su torso, en cambio la otra mano de el la dejo que vagara por el cuerpo de su princesa bajando por su espalda y recorriendo cada centímetro de esta hasta llegar a sus glúteos donde ambas manos bajaron y los apretaron con fuerza atrayéndola hacia el, ella no pudo mas que gemir ante ese contacto obligándola a romper el beso._

_Darien sonrió coquetamente y subió las manos hasta los hombros de Serena después las deslizo por su pecho colocándolas encima de las solapas de la gabardina hasta llegar a los botones para abrirlos una vez hecho esto, metió las manos dentro y las coloco en las caderas de Serena para que volvieran a subir por su cuerpo hasta los hombros donde empujo la gabardina hacia atrás para desprenderla del cuerpo de Serena, ella se mantenía quieta disfrutando de cada caricia y cada mirada que se dirigían; una vez que la gabardina estaba tendida a los pies de Serena, su manos recorrieron la espalda de nuevo y se posaron en su cintura poco a poco comenzó a desfasar la camisa de ella poco a poco y permitiéndose meter sus dedos por dentro de la falda y rozar su piel; una vez con la camisa fuera se dirigió a quitar la corbata con sumo cuidado aflojo el nudo y lo deshizo completamente hasta que la retiro del cuello, la tiro a un lado sin importarle donde fuera a caer, sus manos buscaron los botones de la blanca camisa de caballero y uno a uno los fue abriendo dejando frente a sus ojos una magnifica figura compuesta por una piel tan blanca como la mismísima leche, tersa como la mas fina seda y como premio especial es sexy brasier de encaje negro y rosa que hacían estremecer todo su ser, poso sus manos en su vientre tomo la camisa y la abrió aun mas dejando ver el cuerpo de su amada en toda su extensión, paso sus manos por su cintura desnuda y las dirigió a su espalda buscando el cierre de su falda, lo encontró y lo deslizo hasta abajo, metió sus manos y ayudo a la falda a que cayera en el suelo ella la hizo a un lado rápidamente, bajo su vista y admiro por completo el conjunto que hacia juego al brasier una coqueta tanga y un liguero que le hizo perder la cordura totalmente, la atrajo hacia el y la beso con un fervor mayor, dejo que una de sus manos se posara en sus glúteos y los acariciará mientras la otra subía por su espalda hacia la nuca para profundizar el beso, cada instante que transcurría deseaba mas y mas ser uno con ella era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado sin estar juntos y las ansias y el deseo lo carcomían a cada instante aumentando su excitación cada vez mas, sin dejar de besarla sus manos se las ingeniaron para despojarla de la camisa, y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el broche de su brasier, cuando ella sintió las manos de el sobre el broche se separo de el mostrándole una cara con un enfado fingido._

_Darien: que sucede amor??_

_Serena: corazón no es justo – haciendo un puchero, el se acerco y con un brazo rodeo su cintura y con el libre acariciaba su cara y sus labios-_

_Darien: que no es justo?_

_Serena: que yo este casi desnuda y tu no._

_Darien: jaja era eso?_

_Serena: si – el se separo de ella y llevo sus manos hacia la orilla de la armadura para levantarla, pero ella se acerco a el- déjame a mi – el como respuesta asintió, ella deslizo sus manos para atrapar entre ellas la armadura la levanto y el extendió sus brazos hacia arriba ayudándole a la tarea, deslizo la armadura por todo el torso y la saco por los brazos con ayuda de el que la tiro a un lado, por fin ella se deleito con la maravillosa vista del cuerpo de su novio poso sus manos en sus hombros y los acaricio, se acerco a su cuello y lo comenzó a besar el se permitió abrazarla para acercarla mas, ella seguí en su tarea de retirar ese tal incomodo disfraz de su amado, sus manos acariciaron su espalda y cada músculo de esta después las dirigió al torso donde lo acariciaron ascendentemente tocando al abdomen con sumo cuidado deleitándose con la perfecta anatomía de el, toco sus pezones que estaban ya duros por la excitación que ocasión un ronco gemido de Darien, ella sonrió de lado picadamente, sus manos se deslizaron hacia la cintura de el y la recorrió cada una de un lado para encontrarse detrás de su espalda y volver hacer el recorrido hasta posarse en los costados, tomo la tela entre sus manos y de un movimiento rápido lo despojo completamente de ella quedando ella en cuclillas, comenzó a levantarse admirando el cuerpo que tenia frente a ella en todo se esplendor, cada parte de el era perfecto sus torneadas piernas y sus muslos fuertes, poso su mirada en el miembro de su amado su excitación era visible y sobre salía de la tela de su ropa interior que era un bóxer negro (N.A. uuhhhh babas!! De esos pegadiitititititos, uuhhh) continuo el recorrido y llego a su abdomen y su pecho y por ultimo su rostro, sin esperar mas el la beso y la atrajo hacia el, ella se lo abrazo por el cuello y lo rodeo con sus brazos, una de las manos de el bajo hasta los glúteos de ella y la empujo hacia el haciendo que sintiera la excitación que sentía por ella, después abandono su boca y bajo por su cuello que beso efusivamente dejando marcas constándolo, ella gemía y suspirada a cada beso que el depositaba en su piel, se acariciaban fervientemente reconociendo sus cuerpos y el efecto que tenían uno sobre otro._

_Ella lo comenzó a guiarlo hacia uno de los sillones, el se dejo llevar y una vez que lo toco con sus piernas se detuvo, rompieron el beso y ella sonrió maliciosamente, se apoyo en el pecho de el y lo empujo para que se sentara, el arqueo una ceja en respuesta, Serena se sentó sobre la mesita que se encontraba frente al sillón y se agacho para tomar una de las piernas de Darien, la coloco entre las suyas para poder quitarle las botas una vez que se deshizo de esa devolvió al piso la pierna y tomo la otra para repetir la acción._

_Darien la miraba a la expectativa son saber que hacer , una vez que ella lo dejara descalzo se puso de pie y coloco una sus largas piernas entre las de el, mirándolo seriamente, inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje, deslizo sus manos desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, donde tomo la bota y la jalo fuera de la pierna, ella la bajo y subió la otra, una vez que no había zapatos, el extendió su mano hacia ella para tomar una de sus piernas y colocarla de nuevo entre las suyas acaricio con sumo cuidado el tobillo dejando uno que otro beso a lo largo de la pantorrilla, llego al broche del liguero y lo libero, para poder retirar las medias, la deslizo poco a poco cual mas fino material se tratara, dejando que su lengua hiciera el miso recorrido, la quito por completo y la arrojo por los aires, realizo el mismo ritual con la otra pierna, una vez libres de estorbos, extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y la jalo hacia el, la tomo de las caderas y beso su vientre hundiendo su lengua en su ombligo, ella enterró sus manos en el cabello azabache, se separo de ella y la incito a que sentara encima de el y así lo hizo colocando cada una de sus piernas a sus costados, el la acariciaba sin pudor tocando cada centímetro y cada hueco de su piel, el comenzó a besar su cuello y a lamerlos pasando por su clavícula, después bajo a sus pechos que sin mas preámbulos se permitió morder, provocando un gritillo de Serena, sonrió satisfecho, los acaricio por encima de la ropa apretándolos y haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran, ella se dedicaba a mirarlo atentamente y a sonreírle, de pronto tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente, comenzó a sentir como la erección de el presionaba mas y mas contra su intimidad, se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos, sonrió al ver el estado en el que estaba, despeinado totalmente, los ojos obscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo la respiración entre cortada, se levanto de encima de el cosa que no le hizo gracia y frunció el seño e inmediatamente la tomo de la mano, a lo que ella le sonrió._

_Darien: que sucede…_

_Serena: ven…-halándolo - vamos a la recamara……no es muy cómodo que digamos aquí…además tengo frió._

_Darien: eso lo puedo solucionar – sonriendo seductoramente se puso de pie y sin dejar de tomarla de la mano la abrazo y la beso, comenzaron a caminar a la habitación de Serena, ella de espaldas y el guiándola, chocaron contra la pared del pasillo y el la empujo contra de esta para que sintiera su miembro excitado, dejo sus labios y beso el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gemía cada vez mas, cuando su mano acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos –_

_Serena: da..da….rien…..ahhhaahh – Darien sonrió y se alejo de ella para acariciar sus mejillas sonrojadas, y así continuar con el camino a su destino, ahora ella iba detrás de el tomados de las manos, llego a la habitación que ya tantas veces lo había recibido cuando la visitaba para las fiestas o cuando se escapaba uno que otro fin de semana para verla, cuando la necesidad y el amor no llegaban a un acuerdo con la cordura y responsabilidad._

_Abrió la puerta y entro después permitió que Serena entrara y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, se acerco y para capturarla entre sus brazos y besarla mejor, bajo sus manos hacia los glúteos de ella, instintivamente gimió ante la caricia, se separo de el por la necesidad de aire y lo miro a los ojos, acaricio su rostro con ambas manos y beso sus labios tiernamente._

_Darien la acerco a el y sus manos se deslizaron hacia el broche del brasier donde instantes después de llevaba acabo una lucha sin cuartel, para que al final el vencedor fuera Darien y como trofeo de la victoria su adversario tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo de su amada y descansar en el piso, pero la batalla no termino ahí, sus manos descendieron hasta sus caderas en busca del siguiente oponente con un solo objetivo en mente quitarlo de su camino, lo atrapo entre sus manos y comenzó a bajarlo para que acompañara al adversario anterior._

_Serena estaba perdida entre los firmes y suaves músculos de la espalda de su amado, brindando caricias a cada uno de ellos en una de tantas caricias la manos bajaron hasta la cintura de el y se toparon con el borde del bóxer, con suma delicadeza introdujo sus manos dentro de el y acaricio los bien formados y firmes glúteos como muchas veces anteriores merecían recibir ese trato, en ese instante se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Darien cuando comenzó a bajar su tanga, se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la cama lo soltó a unos pocos pasos; el la miraba curioso y lo excitaba mas al ver como tomaba uno de sus cabellos y jugaba con el ._

_Serena estaba divertida y disfrutaba de la vista, ahí frente a ella estaba su príncipe, con la mejor ropa con la que se le puede vestir, bueno o desvestir, sonriéndole coquetamente, tomo aire y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poso sus manos en sus caderas tomando la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo haciendo que la abandonará por completo, después se arrastro hacia el centro poco a poco, su mirada llena de deseo era una invitación que se podía rechazar._

_Darien sonrió de una manera triunfante al ver como el último estorbo se aproximo a la cama para unirse a Serena pero al colocar una rodilla para apoyarse, Serena lo detuvo colocando una pierna sobre su pecho impidiéndole el paso._

_Serena: no, no ,no así no puedes estar aquí- negó con su dedo índice y después señalo la ropa interior-_

_Darien: asunto arreglado – bajo de la cama y se saco la ropa , brindando una exquisita vista, volvió a apoyarse sobre la cama, Serena abrió sus piernas dándole una grata bienvenida ,se hinco entre sus piernas , comenzó a subir por su cuerpo rozando con su lengua cada parte de este, cuando llego a sus pechos se detuvo y decidió darles un poco de atención lambió cada pezón y los chupo ocasionando que Serena gimiera y se aferra a su espalda, sin durarlo un segundo lo introdujo en su boca permitiéndose succionarlo en tanto el otro pecho jugaba amenamente con su mano que se deleitaba apretándolo y pellizcando el pezón, una vez satisfecho le dio un ultimo lengüetazo y un mordisco al pezón jalándolo un poco, como reacción recibió que Serena se retorciera de placer y que enterrara sus uñas en su espalda, gruño un poco por la molestia pero sonrió satisfecho y decidió darles el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho esta vez Serena enterró una mano en cabello de el y le acariciaba con la otra la espalda gemía ya sin control y mas fuerte, cuando Darien se dio por satisfecho mordió fuertemente un pecho ocasionando que Serena gritara y arqueara su espalda hacia el._

_Abandono sus pechos y subió a su boca dejando un sendero de besos hasta allí, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, el con la respiración pesada y con una sonrisa coqueta la miro en esa posición debajo de el aferrandose a su espalda cada ves mas, sus bocas como imanes se unieron mientras que sus manos recorrían las curvas del otro recordar y reafirmando cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro._

_Su respiración era cada vez mas pesada y ya no resistía mas, cuando Serena coloco una pierna sobre sus glúteos y lo empujo contra ella sintiendo sus intimidades unidas, ella le besaba el cuello y de vez en cuando lo lambía y mordía, ya no pudo mas y se separo para mirarlo a los ojos, busco con sus manos las de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos, una simple sonrisa por parte de ella basto, se acomodo para entrar en ella, se presiono superficialmente lo que provoco que Serena gritara su nombre, el sonreía, y se volvió a presionar y a frotarse sobre de ella repetidas veces, para que sintiera su miembro caliente y deseoso._

_Serena: da…Darien…ahahah_

_Darien: si amor.. – dejando que su aliento caliente cayera sobre las mejillas rosadas de ella –_

_Serena: ahh ahah ya….amor…_

_Darien: te amo preciosa_

_Serena: yo también de amo, corazón._

_Sin mas preámbulos se acomodo en la entrada de la intimidad femenina y se dispuso a entrar de un golpe que arranco un grito de la garganta de ambos, se comenzó a mecer lentamente saliendo por completo de ella y volviendo a entrar, dejo sus manos entrelazadas a los costados de la cabeza de Serena, ella busco su boca y se unieron en una demostración del mas puro y delicado amor que a prevalecido por mas de 1 milenio, a batallas que han sido casi imposibles de librar pero aun mas que cualquier enemigo, se enfrentaron a la distancia que es el peor enemigo en una relación que han sabido mantener y cultivar._

_Los movimientos de Darien eran cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes adentrándose mas en ella, soltó una de sus manos para dirigirla a la pierna de ella que descansaba sobre el colchón, la tomo y la guió a que acompañara a la otra sobre su espalda, la acomodo lo mas arriba posible para que le diera un mejor acceso, ella lo comprendió y las entrelazo lo mas arriba de la cintura de el haciendo que se deslizara un poco mas debajo de el , en cuanto sintió que el llenaba mas su interior cerro los ojos y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fue el nombre de su amante._

_El se movía con enjundia y con cada embestida su respiración era mas agitada su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, sentía que estaba a punto de perder la razón al escuchar su nombre surgiendo de esos carnosos labios carmín no pudo mas que moverse con mas fuerza mas velocidad agradeciendo las palabras de aliento, sabia muy bien por el ritmo de la respiración de ella que había alcanzado el clímax primero que el, pero esto no lo desalentó lo impulso a seguir con mas pasión._

_La habitación que tantas veces había estado en silencio , o que algunas otras albergaba el llanto silencioso de la joven princesa, hoy estaba llena de gemidos cargados de erotismo y palabras de amor , hoy se reafirmaba un juramento de amor, con el acto mas puro y único que es capaz de demostrar totalmente el amor que llega a sentir un hombre por una mujer._

_Darien sentía que el aire lo abandonaba, lo que significaba que el momento de la culminación no tardaría en alcanzarlo, Serena se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de el delineando figuras con sus dedos, mientras apretaba cada vez la mano de su amado demostrándole que iba por buen camino._

_La embistió rápida y pausadamente, dedicándose a disfrutar los últimos instantes de esta unión, provocando que ella misutara su nombre, lo volvió hacer pero mas profundamente y moviendo sus caderas en círculos logrando que el nivel de voz en que su nombre era pronunciado se elevara poco a poco, sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y aferro mas su mano a la de ella emitió un profundo y ronco gemido sobre el pecho de su amada, se recostó encima de ella aun estando unidos y fue bien recibido felizmente rodeándolo por los brazos y piernas, escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre su pecho y hombro, tratando de normalizar su respiración, ella lo abrazaba mas fuerte y acariciaba su cabello mientras le daba besos en el hombro._

_Darien alzo la cabeza y vio que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados alzo su mano para acariciarle el rostro y toco sus sienes pidiéndole que abriera los ojos , ella lo hizo de inmediato y se giro para verlo y le sonrió tiernamente, el le devolvió la sonrisa y se giro a un costado llevándola consigo teniendo cuidado de no romperse unión, quedaron tendidos sobre el edredón blanco desnudos con sus piernas entrelazas, se abrazaron sin importarles que el amanecer estaría con ellos en unos cuantos minutos._

_Pasaron minutos observándose, tocándose tiernamente, las palabras estaban de sobra, una simple mirada valía más que ellas._

_Darien acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos los labios de Serena, se acerco a ella y beso su frente._

_Darien: feliz cumpleaños corazón._

_Serena: gracias, amor._

_Darien: quieres tu regalo ahora o más tarde?_

_Serena: yo creí que tu eras mi regalo…(N.A. si ella no lo quiere con gusto recibo a mamo, en mi casita)_

_Darien: jaja pero te tengo otro aparte – intento levantarse pero ella se lo impidió-_

_Serena:no quédate conmigo si?_

_Darien : -sonrió- si esta bien – poco a poco salio del cuerpo de ella llevándose consigo un largo gemido de ella y otro por parte de el – pero a mi me gusta dormir bajo los edredones , no se a ti?_

_Serena: jaja si a mi también -se separo de el y bajaron de la cama, abrieron el edredón y las sabanas, entraron en la cama y Darien la atrajo hacia el quedando acostados como antes, la abrazo y le beso la frente-_

_Darien: no tienes idea de cuanto extrañaba abrazarte, besarte y hacerte el amor, estos 6 meses fueron horribles una tortura._

_Serena: para mi lo fueron también corazón, pero ahora solo quiero dormir en tus brazos y olvidarme de lo demás, no quiero recordar eso, no ahora que te tengo junto a mi._

_Darien: lo se amor, lo se, pero ya te lo dije no nos vamos a separar nunca mas._

_Serena: ehh?_

_Darien: no me mires así, ya se que prometimos no casarnos hasta que terminaras la universidad y así será._

_Serena: entonces...?_

_Darien: esta vez no compre boleto de viaje redondo; termine todo en new york, no tengo que estar mas lejos de ti._

_Serena: Darien!! Te adoro, te amo! Vamos a estar juntos al fin después de 4 años!!_

_Darien: lo se –abrazándola – ahora solamente ahí un problema_

_Serena: cual es?_

_Darien: que no tengo donde vivir, mi departamento lo desocupamos no recuerdas?_

_Serena: es cierto, pero no es problema, ya tienes donde vivir._

_Darien: que !!? – Se puso serio y frunció el ceño-_

_Serena: si vivirás aquí conmigo – separándose de el se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el pecho desnudo con la sabana viendo el seño fruncido de el- o que acaso no te agrada la idea?_

_Darien: - el la imito y se sentó a su lado- no seas tontita me encantaría pero y si tus padres vienen o las chicas o tus amigos?_

_Serena: mis padres comprenderán tarde o temprano además las chicas no tienen por que regañarme ya estoy grandecita – cruzo los brazos y no sujeto bien la sabana la cual termino por descender de su pecho-_

_Darien: jajaaj eso ya lo se y muuy bien -mirándola descaradamente-_

_Serena: Darien!! – Sonrojándose y cubriéndose con la sabana-_

_Darien: jajaaj -se acostó en la cama y comenzó a reír mas fuerte-_

_Serena: no es gracioso!! Darien no te rías de mí!!_

_Darien: -parando de reír poco a poco – esta bien, ahora ven aquí que ya es demasiado tarde o temprano y creo que debes estar cansada – se acostó de lado y extendiendo sus brazos-_

_Serena: si -se acomodo entre ellos y entrelazo sus manos y piernas con las de Darien (N.A. en pocas o en otras palabras de cucharita jijiij quien fuera ella) -que descanses corazón._

_Darien: igualmente amor – le dio un beso en la cabeza y cerro los ojos embriagándose de la fragancia de su princesa, se sentía en la gloria junto a ella, abrió los ojos para admirar a la joven que tenia entre sus brazos y si que era una belleza totalmente, el que conoció su cuerpo cuando todavía no estaba desarrollado cuando era inexperta y temerosa, pero como a poco eso se fue quedando atrás, el tiempo fue pasando y ella cambio junto a el , sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la vio sin sus coletas, casi no la reconocía y mas aun fue su sorpresa al ver como lo miraban los demás la deborandan con la mirada, eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera y que la furia lo cegara nunca había sentido eso, nunca pero sabia muy en el fondo de su ser que era eso._

_La estrecho mas hacia el cuando sintió que la respiración de ella se hizo mas pausada, ya estaba dormida, se acurruco junto a ella y permitió que los brazos de Morfeo los alcanzaran juntos._

_El tiempo avanzo y el reloj marco pronto las 2:00 de la tarde, el departamento 503 estaba en completo silencio, la paz reina alrededor, al recorrer el lugar el único sonido que se percibía se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, era el latido sincronizado de 2 corazones, 2 amantes que se reencontraban después de la separación, habían luchando por ya demasiado tiempo contra un mar de sentimientos aunque algunos reinaban en ellos mas que otros, 2 almas gemelas predestinadas a estar juntas, 2 jóvenes que juraron amarse hasta el fin de sus días._

_El sueño era su mayor aliado cuando estaban separados el les permitía estar juntos aunque fuera solo unas horas, dormían como siempre que estaban juntos, sus piernas entrelazas la igual que sus manos tratando inconscientemente de ser uno para así nunca mas tener que separarse._

_De pronto la tranquilidad se vio perturbada, un sonido un tanto molesto, se intensificada en cada momento que pasaba, era un sonido familiar para todos, agradable en ciertos momentos y molesto para algunos ya que su mera existencia era indicio de problemas._

_El timbre del teléfono inundo por completo el departamento, parecía que nunca se iba a callar, entre sueños Darien escucho ese molesto sonido lo ignoro por un rato pero parecía que no tenia intenciones de callarse, apretó sus ojos tratando de hacerle caso pero era imposible hacerlo ese molesto ruido parecía querer llamar su atención y ya que su amada no tenia intenciones de hacerlo callar, tomo la decisión de hacerlo el_

_Poco a poco se separo del abrazo y se incorporo, tomo el aparato que estaba en el buró a su lado sin pensar en nada mas lo tomo en su mano y se forzó abrir los ojos parpadeo varia veces para enfocar su mirada en el teléfono y poder apretar el botón para tomar la llamada, acerco el teléfono a su oído._

_Darien: alo – con la voz ronca y con la garganta seca-_

_¿: QUIEN HABLA!!!! SERENA!!!! RESPONDEME!!_

_-en ese momento Darien abrió los ojos como platos, acababa de contestar el teléfono de serena, eso estaba casi prohibido, estaban es problemas; escuchaba los gritos al otro lado de la línea, la persona estaba completamente histérica, sabia que era un hombre por el timbre de voz, después escucho como una mujer trataba de calmar al hombre y de se escuchaba como si forcejearán por el aparato, después de volver a escuchar a la mujer reconoció la voz era IKUKO la madre de serena entonces el hombre era KENJI su PADRE, y por el tono su voz y por el volumen que usaba deba estar enfurecido._

_Movió a serena para hacerla despertar, pero ella se encogió más y se tapo con el edredón, apretaba los ojos resistiéndose a abrirlos._

_Al ver la negativa por parte de ella acerco el teléfono a su oído, en el instante que su padre soltaba una maldición, ella escuchó la voz de padre tan cerca que bueno si se le podía llamar voz ya que estaba gritando a los 4 vientos pidiendo hablar con su hija además de maldecir a su futuro y adorado yerno; no pudo mas abrir los ojos de par en par y tomar el teléfono para sentarse en la cama y poder articular alguna palabra._

Serena: Papa!! Que sucede!!

Kenji: Como Que Que Sucede…Quien Me Contesto ¡!Serena!!

Serena: -abrió los ojos como platos y su quijada se desencajo, giro para ver a Darien que esta estaba acostado sobre su costado apoyando su cabeza en su mano, el se sonríe tímidamente y le asintió, trago saliva y se dispuso a hablar – por favor papa quien va a ser si no yo.

Kenji: Si Como No ¡!

Serena: papi por favor – en tono indignado (N.A. jiiji por que será que me suena familiar )

Kenji: fue ese señor verdad, esta contigo?? El me contesto verdad?HIJA!!!

Serena: - tomo aire- no papa el esta el New york.

Kenji: que!! No te visito!!!! Te lo he dicho es un ingrato no se preocupa por ti, ni si quiera por que es tu cumpleaños!!! Tu mi niña solita y de seguro el debe de estar pasándosela de lo lindo, ya lo estoy viendo con una mujer , quien te dice que no tiene esposa e hijos ya, puede tener hijo de 4 años, hija por favor….- el teléfono le fue arrebatado de las manos, serena agradeció en el fondo a quien lo halla hecho, ya se había cansado del sermón de su padre, siempre era lo miso cuando hablan por teléfono, escucho una voz, calida y amorosa; era su madre-

Ikuko: hijita Feliz cumpleaños, que los pases feliz, mi amor te mando un abrazo y un beso, como te las has pasado te festejaron o te van a festejar?

Serena: si mama, anoche organizar una fiesta sorpresa, invitaron a todos mis amigos y se termino hasta tarde.

Ikuko: que gusto me da mi vida que no pases tu cumpleaños sola, sammy te manda saludos tuvo que salir a un campamento con sus amigos; tu padre te manda saludos y un abrazo; esta demasiado histérico.

Serena: gracias mama dale saludos de mi parte

Ikuko: de nada hija….-hablando en su susurro- salúdame a Darien.

Serena: - se puso roja –Mama!!

Ikuko: hija yo se que esta ahí no te dejaría sola mucho menos en esta fecha, nos vemos,

Serena: adiós mama – ambas colgaron y serena dejo el teléfono en sus manos, permaneciendo seria por unos minutos mirando solo el aparato, Darien tomo aire y se acerco para tocar sus manos-

Darien: Que sucede?

Serena: - levanto su mirada y lo miro, de pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se tuvo que acostar para sujetarse el estomago ya que el ataque de risa era demasiado fuerte – es …ajajajaj… que… jajajaj

Darien: serena.

Serena: ajaja.. esta bien, hubiera visto tu cara!! – Darien arqueo una ceja- es que te veías tan lindo, tan inocente con esa carita de yo no fui…jajaja

Darien: te burlas de mi – pero antes de que serena pudiera decir algo el esta encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas –

Serena: jajajajajajaj…..para…..jajajajajaja….Darien…..jajajajajjaajaja -retorciéndose de la risa-

Darien: con una condición – deteniéndose y dejando sus manos a los costados de ella-

Serena; cual?

Darien: que me des mi beso de buenos días – sonrió ampliamente y serena le imito, poco a poco se sentó en la cama y obligo a Darien a hacer lo mismo se hinco cerca de el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para depositar un cariñoso beso, saboreo cada parte de su boca, Darien la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, pasaron minutos besándose, cuando el aire era necesario se separaron para encontrarse al abrir los ojos con la del otro

El tiempo no importaba una eternidad podia transcurrir mientras ellos se miraban, no habia nada mas, solamente el amor del uno por el otro

Serena: tengo hambre tu no?

Darien: mmm pues – posando su mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo y recorriéndola hasta los pies – podemos hacer cosas mejores.

Serena: jiji, pues…mmm

Darien: en que es lo que piensas amor?

Serena: en que mas corazon en ti –lo volvio a besar pausadamente mientras acariciaba sus espalda, atrapo el labio inferior de el entre sus dientes y le dio un pequeño mordisco, provocando que el gruñera y apretara la pierna que le estaba acariciando se rió para ella misma y antes de que Darien tuviera oportunidad de tomar represalias, lo obligo a girar sobre la cama quedando ella encima de el, no se reprimio por sonreir.

Inclinandose sobre el comenzo a besar el cuello de su amado, dejando un camino de besos humedos hasta su clavicula, la respiracion de Darien se empezaba a hacer mas pesada mientras sus manos se deleitaban tocando las curvas de ella y provocando que los gemidos se intensificaran mas, ademas de que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar.

Ella bajo por el pecho acariciándolo, delineando cada músculo con las puntas de sus dedos, cuando llego a sus pezones los acaricio con su lengua haciendo círculos alrededor de ellos, levanto la mirada para ver a darien que mantenia los ojos cerrados y se mordia los labios, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su inmtimidad, la acaricio con cuidado como si fuera de cristal, darien gimio al sentir la suave piel de ella tocandolo lo continuo haciendolo hasta que lo sintio mas tenso, entonces lo dejo y comenzo a trepar por el cuerpo de su amado dandose el lujo de rozar su cuerpo con el de el provocándolo, una vez en sus labios los unió con los suyos el la tomo de las caderas presionándola hacia su intimidad para que sintiera como estaba por ella.

Sin pensarlo mas se separo de los labios de el para poder unirse nuevamente ella estaba sentada en las caderas de el, levanto sus caderas para que el la penetrara poco a poco, y debes en cuando alzaba sus caderas y se retiraba un poco para después volver a hacer que entrara en ella, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella ambos gimieron, ella se hizo para atrás y se aferro al pecho de el con sus manos, el la tomo de las caderas y comenzo a ayudarle a llevar a sus caderas el ritmo la presionaba mas dentro de el , de un momento a otro ella paro y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus caderas, Darien gimio al sentir como se movia en el interior de ella, llevo deslizo sus manos atravez del cuerpo de ella hasta posarlos en sus pechos para mantenerlos capturados entre ellos, sus gemidos volvieron a inbadir todo la habitación, el busco su mirada y vio como ella lo estaba mirando le sonrio con esa sonrisa que lo habia enamorado, dirigio sus manos a la espalda de ella y flexiono sus rodillas, se apoyo para sentarse en la cama y acercarla mas a el sintio como sus pechos estaban duros y se aplastaban contra su pecho y sus pezones erectos rozaban su piel, de inmediato ella se aferro a su espalda y acaricio su cabello azabache.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente y miraron sus rostros que se encontraban cubiertos por una capa de sudor no pudieron mas que sonreir, darien la embistió con mas fuerza y ella grito su nombre mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y pedía mas y mas de el , y con eso fue suficiente para no detenerse mas cada embestida era mas fuerte que la otra y mas intensa de un momento a otro el sabia que pronto terminaria, la sostuvo cerca de el mientras le decia palabras de amor al oido, beso su cuello tan intensamente dejando una marca cerca de la que ya había dejado como fruto de su union anterior.

El aire le abandonaba y el momento llegaba, la aferro a el y dejo que se volvieran a hacer uno solo, sus respiraciones eran erraticas, se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo sin decir palabras.El la separo y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

Darien: te amo…siempre te amare…no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, no solamente estos 6 meses que no nos vimos… estos 5 años que no estuvimos juntos…cada noche anhelaba estar cerca de ti…cada uno de mis sueños son tuyos y tu reinas en ellos….

Serena: corazon… yo tambien te extrañe y te necesite a cada instante…no habia momento que no pensara en ti …que no deseaba tenerte a mi lado…

Darien: sere…te necesite mas que a nada en el mundo eres mi vida, mi luz, mi luna… te prometo, no te juro que nada nos separa, de hoy en adelante estaremos todos los dias juntos, seras lo ultimo que vea al dormir y lo primero al levantarme como yo sere lo mismo para ti…

Serena: te amo…

Darien: yo tambien te amo… - se volvieron a abrazar y se besaron tiernamente, se tendieron en la cama para continuar reafirmando su amor.

Se abrazaron por horas, perdiendose en las miradas azules, el cielo y la noche estaban juntos sin importar las reglas que rompian y a quien desafiaban,ahí eran uno solo, un solo corazon ,un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo amante, un solo ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

****

**Deseo que fuera de su agrado pero antes que nada, este capitulo se lo dedico cada una de sus letra a Gaby, aqui esta nena, completito lo que tanto pedias fue concedido.**

**Les agradezo el tiempo que se han tomado para leerlos capitulos asi que les pido que se tomen una**** molestia mas, antes de cerrar esta pagina y dejen un review , no solamente lo digo por mi fic si no por todos los demas de esta pagina, sus comentariso nos impulsan a seguir y a mejor, no noscuenta nada hacerlo si ya se molestaron en mover sus ojos en la pagina y leer el bendito capitulo, tomense una mas y muevan sus deditos y dejen su review.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y mas aun aquellas que leen el fic en dos paginas y dejan sus comentarios en ambas, gracias.**

**hasta luego.**


	11. ¿Como sigue el amor

**Capitulo 10 **

**"¿cómo sigue el amor después de hacer el amor?"**

El amor es delicado, frágil, efímero, robusto y duro se puede tratar de distintas maneras pero al fin y al cabo que importa como lo manejes sigue siendo amor.

* * *

Eres el amor de mi vida, El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí, Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado, Siempre pertenecí...  
Tu has llegado a encender, Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser, Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie, Solo para ti...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

La tarde empezaba a realizar su aparición, la temperatura del aire se volvía mas calida, era un típico día de verano. El sol se colaba por las ventanas incitando a disfrutarlo.

Después de la llamada de los padres de serena, ella y Darien platicaron durante un par de horas, sobre lo que había acontecido en sus vidas Yacían acostados cubiertos por las blancas sabanas, mientras que sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados., además de que Darien la interrogo sobre todo lo que se hablo en la fiesta, serena le explico de la manera mas sensata como habían llegado a esas situaciones y después de explicárselo mas de mil veces el se calmo y además juro no tratar de matar a los amigos de su novia; claro que ella le pregunto sobre los three lights, el le contó todo omitiendo el pequeñísimo detalle de que lo insultaron y casi los corre del planeta.

Darien: amor no tienes un poco de hambre- acariciando el rostro de serena-

Serena: ahora que lo dices, si un poco, que te parece si pido algo de comida italiana?

Darien: de acuerdo, me doy una ducha rápido y comemos?

Serena: si corazón- se dieron un rápido beso y salieron de la cama, Darien camino hacia el baño para tomar su ducha, mientras serena fue hacia el vestidor para ponerse algo de ropa, tomo una fina blanca de seda blanca, cubrió con ella se cuerpo y la ato con el lazo, salio de su habitación para ir directo a su estudio por la sección amarilla (N.A. bueno o como se llame en su país, donde están todos los números telefónicos de restaurantes y variados servicios) después de encontrar el numero lo marco en el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio ordeno 2 platillos y les dio su dirección; colgó el teléfono y salio con dirección a su cocina para preparse un poco de café, cuando atravesó la sala no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la ropa y los zapatos que estaban regados por toda la habitación, comenzó a recoger la ropa y la comenzó a doblar, una vez que la acomodo en un sillón la tomo y la llevo a la habitación, hecho un vistazo a la ducha y escucho que aun corría el agua, eso indicaba que Darien seguía dentro de ella, salio de ahí y siguió su camino a la cocina, puso agua en la cafetera y le coloco café en el compartimiento, la encendió y mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo camino hacia la sala y miro por la puerta de vidrio de la terraza, no pudo reprimir el impulso de salir a tomar aire fresco, camino hasta la puerta corrediza y la abrió para darse paso a la terraza, paso al lado de las sillas y la mesa de jardín, se detuvo frente al barandal, se abrazo a si misma y dio un largo y profundo respiro, su mirada se perdió en el cielo mientras veía las nubes que danzaban en una perfecta sincronía, cerro los ojos y permitió que todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior la inundarán .-

La reunión con sus guardianas y amigas, además de la sorpresa de volver a ver a sus amigos después de 5 largos años tras su partida al planeta de fuego , lo mejor de la noche había sido el volver a ver su amado , si sin duda eso era lo mejor, volver a estar entre sus brazos, probar sus labios y aun mas despertar entre sus brazos, todo hubiera sido perfecto, música, baile y diversión, todos reunidos por ella…..si por ella…..ella…que había cambiado la vida de 3 chicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, les había derrumbado su mundo, sus ilusiones, los haba arrastrado a un mundo lleno de conflictos y guerras, se despreciaba por tener que ser esa su tarea, tener que devolver los recuerdos perdidos, pero aun mas le dolía que cuando ellos lo supieran la iban a aborrecer, sabia que lo iban hacer y tenían el derecho de hacerlo, les había mentido por 5 años, los había engañado, eso seria suficiente para que no confiaran de nuevo en ella, todo debería de ser diferente, pero no era así, si todo fuera como ella quería seria muy diferente, se soltó y poso sus manos en el barandal.

Serena:- hablando en un susurro- 6 días…6 días….maldito consejo – apretando los dientes – tengo que hacerlo en 6 días como si fuera tan fácil , además Latis complica las cosas, ese entrometido – suspirando-debe de haber algún modo… o tengo que encontrar…. –suspiro de nuevo y se perdió mirando el horizonte durante varios minutos, cuando sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y la estrechaban , contra un cuerpo musculoso, sintió como colocaban la cabeza en su hombro y besaban su cuello- Darien…

Darien: mmm – abrazándola mas fuerte contra el – que sucede amor, por que estas aquí?

Serena: quería ver el cielo, esta tan hermoso

Darien: mmm bueno vamos adentro a esperara la comida,

Serena: si vamos - se dio vuelta y quedo frente a Darien, le dio un beso rápido, mientras el la soltaba y la tomaba de la mano , para entrar al departamento, cuando iban entrando sonó el timbre y serena se apresuro para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, al otro lado se encontraba el repartidor de la comida italiana, el tipo sonrió picaramente al ver a serena abrirle la puerta la recorrió con la mirada, serena solo pudo tragar saliva – cuanto va a ser?

Repartidor: mm para ti… - en eso apareció Darien detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido por la actitud del tipo y además de las miradas que le lanzaba a su u novia –

Darien: la señorita te pregunto cuanto es? – el repartidor trago saliva al ver al joven detrás de chica, era mas grande que el, además de que se veía que estaba enojado-

Repartidor: -aclarándose la garganta – uhm uhm, 120 (N.A. el tipo de moneda que mas les favorezca) – Darien saco el dinero de su cartera y le pago al repartidor, este le entrego la bolsa a serena y se fue de inmediato, en cuenta entro al elevador, serena se soltó a reír-

Serena: jajajajaajaj pobre tipo por que eres tan malo? –cerrando la puerta y poniéndose al lado de Darien-

Darien: malo yo?? Si te comía con los ojos!!

Serena: jajajaja –caminando hacia la sala y detrás de ella Darien-

Darien: no te rías; que ya mucho tuve con tus amigos anoche.

Serena: no otra vez Darien pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado y lo habías comprendido, no tienes por que enojarte –dejando las bolsas en la mesa de centro y sentándose en el sillón, Darien llego a su encuentro y se recostó en el sillón-

Darien: si pero, que quieres que haga que me haga el que no veo.

Serena:- se acerco a el – pero amor, tu eres el único que amo y eso es lo que te debe de importar – acariciando su rostro- y nunca lo tienes que olvidar y menos dudarlo, de acuerdo?

Darien: de acuerdo preciosa – toma la mano de ella y besa su palma-ahora a comer por que ya es tarde y no quiero que te mal pases.

Serena: de acuerdo – se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por un par de platos, tenedores; volvió con todo en una bandeja, Darien ya había sacado la comida de la bolsa y había abierto los paquetes, se sirvieron en los platos y comieron dándose comer uno a otro mientras veían la televisión y pasaban una tarde amena, claro mientras que serena recibía varias llamadas de sus amigos y compañeros de la universidad felicitándola por su cumpleaños, después de recibir la ultima llamada el reloj ya marcaba las 6:30 p.m.-Uhh ya es muy tarde creo que me voy a arreglar para irnos.

Darien:pero es temprano a que hora es?

Serena: a las 9:00.

Darien: faltan mas de 2 horas, no crees que exageras?

Serena: no, apenas tengo tiempo para arreglarme, -se puso de pie y pero Darien la tomo de la mano y la regreso a su lado- Darien, me tengo que dar un baño...

Darien; no quedate conmigo – haciendo pucheros-

Serena: no dr. Chiba , eso no funcionara, me voy a arreglar, mientras tu recojes los platos – le da un beso en la nariz y se va a su recamara para arreglarse, Darien ve como desaparece por el pasillo, mientras suspira con pesar mientras se pone de pie y recoje los platos sucios y los paquetes de comida, va a la cocina donde guarda la comida sobrante en el refrigerador.

Darien: vaya, serena tiene todo bien organizado, no creo todavía que sea capaz de tenerlo así – fue a lavar los platos y mientras los secaba, recordo las palabras de su novia y las repitio para el mismo – me tengo que dar un baño – una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios , termino de secarse las manos y se dirigio rumbo a la recamara, al entrar no escucho nada, se acerco mas al baño y se metio dentro pudo ver a serena dentro de la ducha dándole una fabulosa vista de su cuerpo así que se despojo de su ropa en la habitación y se decidio a acompañarla en la ducha, entro sigilosamente pero cuando abrio la puerta de la ducha serena se asusto y se voltio a mirarlo -

Serena: que haces aquí?

Darien: lo mismo que tu, darme una ducha. –entro a la ducha y se acerco a ella-

Serena: -sonrio picaramente y se mordio el ladio-Dr. Chiba usted se acaba de bañar hace un par de horas.

Darien: ups no lo recordaba –rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de serena-

Serena: mmm entonces tendremos que dejarlo reluciente – coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien y se unieron en un beso apasionado mientras el agua recorria su cuerpo, poco apoco Darien la arrincono contra la pared, donde profundizo mas el beso y sus manos descendían por la espalda de ella, acariciando sus piernas, ella emitia sonidos incoherentes como respuesta a las caricias, abandono los labios de su amado para poder besar su cuello y su torso, el tambien hizo lo mismo mientas que su exitacion comenzaba a ser mas visible, asi que tomo la pierna que estaba acariando de su amada y la llevo a la altura de su cintura, para asi poder llevara acabo su union, ella adandono sus cuello para ayudarle a completar su union, dirijo su mano a la entrepierna y tomo el miembro se su amado entre su mano, obteniendo de el un ronco gemido, lo acaricio un poco mas mientras lo miraba a los ojos,de un momento a otro el la ayudo a colocarlo en la entrada de su vagina, volvio a tomar su pierna para permitir un mejor acceso y de ese modo entro en ella de un golpe, ella arqueo su espalda hacia el y entro sus uñas en sus hombros, Darien gimio por el dolor pero lo insito a acelerar el ritmo mas, busco la mirada de serena y acerco su frente a la de ella ,para después besarse con una infinita ternura, ella capturo el labio inferior de Darien y lo mordio, por haber hecho eso gano que Darien la embistiera mas fuerte y la acorralara mas contra el azulejo quedándose inmóvil por un momento, mientras la miraba a los ojos, después de ver la cara de confusión de ella, continuo de una manera mas efusiva, ella lo acariciaba recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su espalda, tocando cada rincón se su piel, hasta que su mano se poso en uno de los glúteos de su amado y lo apreto con fuerza, el sonrio ante esto y la volvio a besar, sabia que estaba por terminar, asi que acelero aun mas el ritmo mientras ella gemia y gritaba su nombre, con una ultima embestida se mantuvo dentro de ella por un instante mientras apoyaba su cabeza junto a la de ella, poco a poco salio de ella y la abrazo a un mas fuerte.

Serena: -no puedo evitar que su corazón se estrujara apenas ayer habia llorado en ese mismo rincón y hoy estaba ahí con la razon de sus lagrimas, su amado, su novio,su prometido, su príncipe, su Darien, se abrazo mas a el y se paro de puntas para que su cabeza tocara su hombro, con un nudo en la garganta y la voz estrangulada- te amo..

Darien: yo tambien te amo- la abrazo mas fuerte presintiendo los sentimientos de su princesa, serena no pudo mas y rompio en llanto- estoy contigo y nunca mas te dejare lo prometo- depositando un beso en su cabeza mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas , suspiro hondo y sus ojos se cristalizaron si ella lo habia pasado mal en este tiempo, el lo habia pasado peor, estando en otro pais, lejos de su princesa y aun mas sabiendo que ella estaba cerca de mucha gente y aun mas de muchos hombres que podrían ser mas divertidos que el, podrían ocupar su lugar cuando el estaba lejos, era algo que lo atormentaba a diario, cada vez que la recordaba o cuando miraba sus fotografias, ese se habia convertido en su mayor temor, aun mas cuando ella dejo de ser una niña para convertirse mujer, si era hermosa se volvio una diosa, pero eso era pasado hasta ayer habian estado separados, hoy estaban juntos y asi iban a estar de aquí en adelante; después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron a la cara ambos sonríen, el beso la frente de ella y retomaron el baño (N.A. a estas alturas creo que se acabaron el agua caliente del edificio jijij) cuando terminaron de bañarse, Darien alcanzo un par de toallas, una para el y otra para serena, el la coloco alrededor de su cintura (N.A. quien fuera toalla!!!!!)mientras que ella rodeaba su cuerpo con ella, salieron del la regadera y serena tomo otra toalla para secar su cabello, mientras Darien hiba a la recamara por si ropa; una ves que tenia el cabello humedo, fue al vestidor por su ropa, en la habitación no esta Darien, supuso que habia ido al cuarto de lavado miro su despertador y vio que marcaba las 7:35, entro al vestidor y miro el closet decidiendo que iba a usar, recordo que iban a ir a una disco asi que busco una blusa que acabada de comprar era de color rojo quemado con botones al frente, la tela era parecida a la seda, busco entre su ropa y saco una falda de mezclilla, fue hasta los zapatos y vio unos botas hasta media pantorrilla rojas, sonrio satisfecha al ver que todo combinaba a la perfeccion, eligio un bolso y fue a buscar su ropa interior, agradecia haber comprado un conjunto que le hacia juego a la blusa, era de encaje con pequeñas piedras, la parte de abajo era un boxer del mismo color y tela, se los puso y después lo hizo con la blusa, y con la falda, dejo las botas a un lado, salio del vestidor para encontrar a Darien ya vestido, estaba de espaldas a ella, vestido de con un jeans de color azul deslavado y una camisa verde militar , mocasines negros de punta cuadrada , sonrio al verla-

Darien: hola preciosa

Serena. Hola guapo – se sento frente a su tocador para empezar a maquillarse y a peinarse, mientras Darien hablaba por telefono con algun colega, después de maquillarse y ligeramente; se coloco perfume y se acomodo el cabello, mientras que Darien la miraba sentado en el borde de la cama, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Serena: -lo miraba por el espejo sin que el se diera cuenta, se puso de pie para ir a ponerse los zapatos, salio del vestidor y se encontro con la sonrisa de Darien , le extendio la mano – lista, nos vamos?

Darien:-le sonrio y se puso de pie – si princesa vamos – extendio su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, se pusieron en marcha hacia la sala, donde Darien habia deja las chaquetas de ambos aun era temprano el reloj marcaba las 8:40, pero desidieron salir, para evitar el trafico, tomaron el elevador directo al estacionamiento, para la sorpresa de serena al llegar ya no se encontraban los autos de matt, Jasón y ales, eso queria decir que ya estaban en el disco, se dirigieron al auto de Darien para poder llegar al mismo lugar-.

El clima de la ciudad era perfecto, la brisa nocturma empapaba los sentidos meciéndolos en un mar de extasis, todo favorecia para una grata velada.

Darien manejo por 20 minutos, mientras seguia las indicaciones de serena para llegar al lugar, una vez ahí entro al estacionamiento del lugar y serena localizo los autos de sus amigos asi que lo dejo junto ademas de ver el auto de Haruka, salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta del local, la musica ya retumbaba en sus oidos, conforme avanzaban se volvia mas fuerte la musica, una vez en la entrada mostraron sus identificaciones y el guardia les permitio entrar, el lugar esta lleno de una atmosfera llena de vida, las luces de colores bailan al ritmo de la gente, el lugar era conocido por serena ya que sus amigos y ella lo frecuentaban y sabia muy bien donde se sentaban asi que tomo a Darien de la mano y lo condujo hacia una mesa, donde ya estaban Haruka, michiru, setsuna, Hotaru, jason, Li, alex y mel.

Serena: hola chicos!! – acercándose a la mesa con Darien a su lado -

Hotaru: sere!- se puso de pie y corrio abrazarla- feliz cumpleaños

Serena: gracias Hotaru! –separandose de ella-

Haruka: no es justo nosotros no te hemos felicitado – imito a Hotaru y a su vez lo hicieron michiru y setsuna-

Jasón: pero tomen asiento no se van a quedar ahí parados -se hiso a un lado para dejar lugar para el y serena –

Mel: alto!!

Serena: que mel?

Mel: yo no te he felicitado!!

Li: pero si vives enfrente de ella?

Mel: pero en todoel dia no la vi?? Que estabas haciendo?

Darien: - se sonrojo al igual que serena- fui por ella para llevarla a comer, por eso no la viste en todo el dia.

Alex: ya vez tu ya estabas pensando mal, melissa mente cochambrosa!

Mel:aaaaah siii

Serena: si,mel.

Li: bueno como sea , - se puso de pie y se acerco a serena- feliz cumple años!!

Serena: gracias Li.

Mel: aun lado Li – quitando a Li para abrazar a serena-feliz cumple!!!

Serena. Gracias,!

Alex: sigo yo, feliz cumple – abrazandola-

Serena: gracias alex y tu Jasón no me vas a felicitar?

Jasón: claro que si , preciosa – dándole un abrazo- te deseo lo mejor hot y siempre!

Serena: gracias, hermano. – sonriéndole, se soltaron del abrazo y se dispusieron a acomodarse en la mesa- y los demas?

Alex: fueron por tus amigas.

Serena: ohh

Jasón: presiento que se va a poner bueno!

Darien. Por que?

Alex. Matt no soporta a seiya y a yaten y sam a taiki.

Serena: va a hacer interesante.

Mel: ya lo creo!!

Alex: pero que van a tomar – alzo la mano –MESERO!!!

Mel: odio que hagas eso!

Alex: que?!

Mel: -puso los ojos en blanco- olvidalo. – todos se rieron, mientras se acercaba a la mesa el mesero-

Mesero: que les puedo servir? –mirando a serena y Darien, pero cuando Darien le hiba a dar la orden lo interrumpio alex-

Alex: un whisky en las rocas para el caballero y un martín para la dama –el mesero tomo nota, mientras miro a Darien para confirmar la orden y el le asintió en respuesta-

Mesero: en un momento les traigo su orden – se dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia la barra –

Mel: eso!! lo que tienes que dejar de hacer!!

Alex: que ¡!

Mel: no pidas por los demas!!

Alex: oohh callate!!

Mel: que!! Gusano!!

Jasón: chicos, paren.

Li: por favor no de nuevo!

Serena: cada ves es lo mismo.

Alex: que es lo mismo?? – todos suspiraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco, Li se levanto de su asiento y se acerco por detrás a alex, mientras lo analizaba seriamente-

Li: no entiendo.

Alex: que?

Li: - puso sus manos en su caderas- me pregunto como diantres eres un genio en la escuela y te puedes comportar como un tarado todo el tiempo.

Alex: que ¿!!

Mel: apoyo eso.

Serena: secundo eso!

Alex: que les pasa, anacondas!

Mel, serena y Li: QUE!!

Jasón: alex, para ya, que estas en desventaja, son 3 contra ti.

Alex: pero..

Haruka: pero nada, fosforo.

Alex: ash - entrecerrando los ojos-

Michitu: tranquilos – el mesero regreso con los tragos, de serena y Darien se los entrego respectivamente-

Darien: bueno hago un brindis por la cumpleañera!

Todos: salud!!

Darien: feliz cumpleaños, amor, felicidades a la mujer mas hermosa del planeta – se acerco y le tomo las manos de serena entre las suyas le dio un dulce beso en los labios -

Serena: -le dio una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba las manos- gracias amor.

Alex: yo brindo, por la mejor amiga!! Que me a soportado en mis borracheras!!

Li: inisto ¡! Como puede ser posible – recibio una mirada enfurecida de alex- esta bien me callo.

Jasón: por favor tranquilos y compórtense,

Alex y Li: de acuerdo – durante un rato siguieron platicando cuando la canción de can't get you out of my head interpretada por Kilye Minogue, loque ocasiono que Li saltara de su asiento-

Li: esa canción la ADORO, vamos a bailar!! – se levanto y fue a jalar a Hotaru de su lugar-

Hotaru: pero ... pero...

Li: shshshs no te amargues handa vamos.

Mel: -tambien se puso pie – es cierto vamos handa hermanito desentumete.

Alex: oye!!-ofendido- yo si se bailar!

Mel: si como tu digas.

Alex: el que no baila es Jasón! – Jasón lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Oohhh admítelo es la verdad tienes 2 pies izquierdos.

Jasón: mejor guarda silencio , que puedes salir mal librado – alex lo miro dudoso,pero decidio no tentar a su suerte, lo mejor era partir con las chicas a la pista de baile-

Mel: rena nos acompañan tu y Darien?

Darien:-miro a serena y antes de que ella pudiera negarse, el respondio- claro que ella los acompaña – serena lo miro sorprendida-

Serena: pero..

Darien: no te preocupes me quedare con Jasón, sabes que no soy muy afecto a bailar – tomo su mano y la beso, serena asintió y se puso de pie, antes de marcharse le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, para unírseles a las chicas y a alex en la pista para bailar, mientras el y Jasón comenzaban a platicar, setsuna, Haruka y michiru hicieron lo mismo-

Un rato después llegaron Amy,Ray, Lita,Mina con Matt, Sam y los three lights, quienes se miraban con resentimiento, la primera en verlos fue Haruka que no tardo, mucho tiempo en hacerlo saber a los demas.

Haruka: - se estiro de su asiento para hablar con Jasón y con Darien- ya vieron por alla – señalando las chicas y a los chicos – parece que se pondra divertido

Jasón : ooh matt trae cara, de quererse comer a alguien.

Darien: presiento que va a ser una noche mejor que ayer.

Haruka: oohh eso espero.

Michuri: Haruka!!

Setsuna: es la verdad michiru, presiento que esto se va a poner interesante – vieron como los demas se acercaron a la mesa-

Jasón: hey chicos, por que llegaron tarde?

Matt: pues fuimos por las chicas pero tuvimos un pequeño percance.

Haruka: mmm y eso seria. - Sonriendo divertida; seiya entrecerró los ojos al ver como lo miraba Haruka-

Seiya: que sucede tenohu?

Haruka: tu di kou.

Darien: uhm uhm, y andrew?

Lita: me llamo hace unas horas que tenia demasiado trabajo, si podia terminarlo temprano nos alcanzaba.

Darien: de acuerdo, pero tomen asiento – uno a uno fue acomodándose, obvio mina se sento entre yaten y matt y a la izquierda de el seiya, lo mismo ocurrio con Amy, se sento entre taiki y sam y a la derecha Lita-

Sam: y los demas?

Jasón: Estan bailando.

Sam:ooh comprendo – en ese momento vieron como se acercaban a la mesa un tanto agitadas las chicas y riéndose de alex – creo q alex hiso el ridículo.

Jasón: jajajaja – llegaron a la mesa solo para que alex se dejara caer en una silla, y respiraba con dificultad-

Serena: hola chicas, hola chicos!! – pero alex la interrumpio-

Alex: como... pueden... Bailar... de... ese... modo

Li: jajajaja

Matt: que sucedió?

Alex: dios bailan como locas y esa canción tiene un pasito, que debes caminar hacia la izquierda y luego derecha , aplaudes y giras, mueves la cadera,,aahhh perdi la cuenta,, como pueden no agitarse!!

Li: como si no lo supieras, sabes que ellas corren 2 horas diarias.

Mina: de veras serena, a que hora te despiertas?

Serena: pues ... a veces a las 5:00 o 5:30 am.

Todos: -excepto mel -que!!!

Mel: no exageren, es buena hora

Serena:see

Ray: pero te levantas a esa hora?

Serena; si Ray, y luego vuelvo a mi casa y me voy a la universidad.

Alex: -ray hiba a decir algo pero la interrumpio- ooh pero hace falta algo..MESERO!!!!!

Mel: deja de hacer eso!! Me vas a matar de un infarto!!!

Alex: callate ¡! Peluca viviente!!

Mel: mira rabanito!

Alex:odio ese apodo!!

Mel: rabano!rabano! rabano!

Mientras Mel y Alex continuaban insultándose durante un rato el mesero fue a la mesa y les tomo la orden para volver con los tragos unos minutos mas tarde, la velada transcurria tranquila, bueno omitiendo el hecho de que matt y alex ponian en aprietos a seiya cada 10 minutos y Haruka se les unia para hacer las cosas mas divertidas, lo trataron de embriagar apostando quien se tomaba 10 copas de whisky mas rapido todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera intervenido michiru para calmarlos aunque su intervención llego tarde cuando hiban en el 7mo. Trago y no hubo mas que hacer, soportar a seiya alardeando toda la noche, por otro lado matt trataba de acaparse a mina pero yaten se lo impedia para la sorpresa de mina este la invitaba a bailar cada 2 o 3 canciones, con Amy fue un tanto distinto o mas bien una batalla por ver quien sabia mas, taiki y sam junto con ella discutian distintas hipótesis sobre ciertos hallazgos científicos por lo cual estuvieron distasntes toda la noche; una que otra vez Aex bailaba con Hotaru solamente si se escabullian de Haruka, Ray y Lita se aliaron con Li y Mel tratabando de conseguirle pareja a Jasón el cual se megaba ya que aun no llegaba Sakura, Setsuna y michiru negaban la actitud de Haruka, serena y Darien se mantenian al margen pero se reian de las ocurrencias de los demas; cuando alex y matt trataban de retomar el juego de los tragos aparecieron Touya, Sakura y Saori.

Sakura: serena!! Felicidades!! –hizo que serena se pusiera de pie para abrazarla-

Serena: gracias sakura!,pero por que llegaron tarde?

Sakura: - mirando de reojo a Touya- alguien tardo en arreglarse.

Saori: -interrumpio a serena que se disponia a hablar – y no fui yo, felicidades – abrzandola-

Serena: ooh lo comprendo

Touya: ya basta! – acercándose – me tarde por que me levante tarde y no digan mas dejame darte tu abrazo, felicidades – abrazando a serena-

Serena: gracias, pero por favor tomen asiento – se acomodaron en la mesa y sakura se sento junto a Jasón y al lado de ella touya y saori-

Jasón: que van a tomar? –en ese momentoo alex levanto el brazo para llamar al mesero pero le tapo la boca Hotaru-

Hotaru: por favor, si vuelves a gritar llamándolo, te van a matar.

Alex: - la miro entrecerrando los ojos- exageras! – en tono indigado

Hotaru: ooh claro que no , miralos –señalando a los demas, alex se giro a verlos y vio como todos sus amigos lo miraban con la ceja levantada y con cara de pocos amigos esperando que abriera la boca-

Alex : de acuerdo ustedes ganan – se cruzo de brazos y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Jasón llamaba al mesero con un movimiento se su mano y les tomaba la orden, continuaron platicando por un rato mas mientras Li desidio tocar el tema del viaje a la playa.

Li: una vez todos reunidos, tenemos que hablar del viaje a la playa, cuando creen que podamos partir el jueves o el miércoles ,por que tengo que hacer las maletas y ademas ir de compras, tenemos que ver como nos vamos a ir y...

Mel: ahhah basta!! Un tema a la vez por favor!!

Li: -gruñendole- te odio!

Mel: lo mismo digo

Li: bueno omitiendo a Melissa Anderson, cuando partimos?

Alex: yo creo prudente que sea el jueves temprano, asi tendremos mas tiempo de hacer las maletas.

Mina: si si si estoy de acuerdo.

Li: esta hecho el jueves salimos temprano.

Haruka: les importaria a ustedes 3 tomarnos en cuenta ya que tambien vamos a ir con ustedes.

Mina: no seas amargada y exagerada!!

Haruka: mina!!

Mina: que!!

Li: ustedes nos acompañaran verdad? – mirando a Touya, Sakura y Saori-

Sakura: claro que hiremos verdad Saori ¡!

Saori. Si ¡! Por supuesto – dejando a Touya con la palabra en la boca y resignándose a la decisión de su hermana-

Li: perfecto!! Creo que a alguien le agrado mucho que vinieras Sakura – señalando con la mirada a Jasón, que se atraganto con su bebida al ver que lo miraban todos – jajajaja

Serena: basta Li,no juegues con Jasón.

Li: mmm bueno cambiemos de tema.

Seiya: pero a que viaje se refieren?

Li: ahh es que vamos a ir de vacaciones esta año sera a la playa, la familia de alex y de Mel nos prestara su casa que acaban de comprar, tenemos que seguir con la tradición ¡! Ahí que descansar!!

Lita: disculpa cual tradición?

Li: ahah es que desde que nos conocimos nos acostumbramos a pasar las vacaciones juntos lo mismo que las fiestas (N.A. navidad y ese tipo de festividades)

Ray: y su familia?

Li: bueno la mia vive en hong Kong, la de Sam en Osaka, la de Mel y Alex en Londres, la de Jasón en Australia y la de Matt en Canada.

Amy: y como es que todos vinieron a tokio?

Mel: fijate que fue por casualidad buscando mi carrera y la de Alex la universidad de Tokio tiene el mejor plan de estudios.

Sam: ami me paso lo mismo.

Li: bueno a mi me agrado el campus y decidi mudarme para aca.

Matt: yo para ser sincero, mi padre me obligo a estudiar para seguir con la tradición familiar y este era el lugar mas lejos para estar de el.

Todos: oohh

Amy: y tu Jasón?

Jasón : pues – meditándolo – vine de vacaciones y me encanto el pais y decidi quedarme aquí.

Ray: y el idioma? Sam y Li ya lo hablaban pero los demas?

Jasón: bueno te respondere por todos, ya que nuestros padres insitieron que aprendiéramos mas de un idioma y pues aquí estamos yo hablo 4 idiomas lo mismo sucede con Alex y Mel y matt habla 3.

Amy: oohh

Li. bueno nos acompañaran chicos – refiriéndose a los three lights , por su parte Sam, Matt, Alex y Haruka la miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo , mientras los demas se divertían con las caras de sus amigos, cuando Haruka se decidio a hablar, fue interrumpida por seiya-

Seiya: claro que hiremos no tenemos ningun compromiso, asi que estaremos ahí – yaten sonreia triunfal y por primera vez no contradijo a su hermano, lo mismo ocurrio con taiki cada uno lanzaba miradas significativas a Matt y a San respectivamente-

Continuaron platicando sobre el viaje, de vez en cuando se calentaban los animos pero rapidamente se enfriaban gracias a la intervención de Michiru, Setsuna. Amy y Hotaru que apaciguaban los animos.

Ajenos a esto se encontraban 4 personas, sus pensamientos vagaban en la conversación anterior; se habian conocido por "casualidad" como lo veian los demas para llevar alegria a sus tristes vidas ... ja... si como no... se habian encontrado por "destino" se conocían desde hace milenios, no era pura y mera casualidad estar juntos hoy, era destino, algo que mas tarde que temprano iba a ocurrir no importaba en que parte del mundo estuvieran ni el tiempo se volverían a reunir tarde o temprano, sin querer 3 miradas se dirijieron hacia la rubia princesa, ella era la mas firme de ellos la que saldria mas afectada y aun asi estaba tan tranquila como si no ocurriera nada mientras que ellos estaban acongojados y angustiados cuestionándose sobre el futuro que tendrían y no se percataban de la figura que los examinaba a lo lejos, no estaban preparados para lo que sucederia en algunos instantes.

Como un animal que acecha a su presa se aproximo a ellos se veian felices ajenos a la realidad y mas ella la hermosa rubia que abrazaba a un joven de cabellos azabaches, como podia fingir que nada pasaba, aun teniendo a cuestas una gran carga, la veia reir alegremente y sonreir, tomaba la mano de el, si de el , el... que no tenia derecho tan siquiera de tocarla, menos de estar en la misma habitación que ella, hoy el recibia todo su cariño, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos, pero eso cambiaria claro que lo haria, correria por su cuenta.

Saori se carcajeo por las ocurrencias de Alex cuando sintio que alguen la miraba, inspecciono el lugar tratando de ubicar quien lo hacia, algo le llamo la atención un hombre alto que la miraba , de cabellos lilas, facciones finas y ojos de un azul como el suyo, abrio los ojos como platos cuando lo reconocio, estaba vestido con un traje completamente negro, se acercaba a ellos a paso firme; ni una palabra salia se su boca, solo atino a mirar a serena.

Serena reia y abrazaba a Darien, volteo y se topo con la mirada de Saori la cual estaba aterrada, saori le señalo con la mirada algo e inmediatamente ella siguio su mirada y se topo con un joven extremadamente guapo, no sabia que hacer, esto se hiba aponer feo.

Touya sintio que el ambiente se tenso, miro alrededor y vio a serena y a Saori decidio buscar su mirada y se encontro con una grata visita de inmediato le advirtió a Sakura la cual entendio a la perfeccion y se puso tensa de inmediato, esto pintaba para terminar mal.

Hotaru sintio el cambio de actitud de serena y Saori, intento mirar hacia donde lo hacian ellas pero no vio nada en particular asi que decidio preguntar.

Hotaru: serena ocurre algo?

Serena: ...

Hotaru: serena...- se intento levantar de su lugar para llamar la atención de ella, pero algo la interrumpio-

¿?: creo que la sorprendio verme aquí. – inmediatamente todos voltearon para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz un joven guapo, de la misma estatura de Darien de ojos azules y cabellos lila- que no te da gusto verme serena – sonrio coquetamente. Mientras todos estaban a la expectativa ya que no conocían al recien llegado –

Haruka: y tu eres?

¿?: soy amigo de serena, compañero de la universidad

Jasón: mmm no estas en nuestras clases?

¿?: bueno no dije que tuviera clases con ella.

Alex: entonces?

¿?: a que tanto interrogatorio solo vengo a felicitarte querida- mirando a serena quien se encontraba seria – o que acaso te molesta – todos la miraron esperando su respuesta, cuando sintio las miradas de todos, trato de calmarse y suavizo su cara-

serena: no claro que no – fingio una sonrisa – solo que no te esperaba me dijiste la ultima vez que hablamos que saldrias de viaje, no es asi Latis.

Latis: ohh pues bien lo adelante para poder felicitarte.

Serena: bueno gracias. – mientras Darien los miraba , algo habia que no encajaba si era amigo de serena por que lo trataba tan friamente y con hostilidad, como si fuera un enemigo-

Alex: oye y que estudias?

Latis: yo no estudio.

Sella: que no dijiste que eras compañero de la universidad de serena?

Latis: si pero, yo no estudio doy clases, no es asi Touya? – sonriendo burlonamente-

Touya: aja, como tu digas.

Latis: estan molestos tu y tu hermana? Lo siento si no le agrado como resulto nuestra ultima sesion.

Touya: uhm

Latis: y tu hermanita?- mirando a Saori - No me saludas? Pasas mas tiempo con serena que conmigo, creo que te agradaria que ella fuera tu hermana mas que yo.

Saori: no digas eso Latis, solamente que no esperaba verte aquí.

Latis: pues mira aquí estoy,

Saori: que gusto.

Latis: bueno dejame darte tu abrazo serena – se acerco a ella, mientras Darien se puso de pie y ayudo a su novia a hacerlo, Latis se acerco a ella y la estrecho en sus brazos, mientras le susurro al oido – feliz cumpleaños...deseo que seas feliz …….aunque no sea conmigo... por ahora –rompio el abrazo dejando a serena en shock por sus palabras-

Serena:-respiro profundo – Latis... te presento a mi prometido – tomando la mano de Darien- el Doctor Darien Chiba – señalandolo con la mano –

Darien: - extendio su mano hacia Latis y este la estrecho – mucho gusto – sonriendo aunque no le agradaba el tipo en lo mas minimo–

Latis: igualmente, debo decirte que tienes una hermosa prometida, cuidala mucho por que cualquiera deseria tenerla a su lado.

Darien: - atrayendo a serena a su lado – ten por seguro que lo hare, no pierdas cuidado.

Latis:- sonriendo- bueno me retiro un placer damas y caballeros – mirándolos – espero encontrarnos pronto – clavando sus ojos en serena – feliz cunpleaños.

Serena: gracias. – Latis sonrio por ultima vez, mientras se giraba y se mezclaba entre la multitud, perdiéndose en la mar de gente , dejando atrás a un grupo de amigos confusos-

Alex: mmm es mi impresión o ese tipo es demasiado egocéntrico, sin ofender Saori, pero como puede ser tu hermano asi?

Li: no recuerdo que tuvieras un hermano?

Saori: es que no vivimos juntos.

Li: ooh y que clase imparte?

Saori: este...

Touya: en lo imparte clases, imparte un seminario de relaciones humanas.

Sam: pues para dar esos seminarios, se nota que no los pone en practica.

Jasón: rena, por que no me dijiste que fuiste a esos seminarios te hubiera acompañado?

Serena: es que no crei que te agradaran.

Jasón: ooh bueno.

Mina: oye Saori, tu hermano tiene novia?

Sailor's: MINA!!

Mina: queee, sea lo que sea, pero nada le quita lo guapo, handa dime sale con alguien?

Saori: pues ... antes salia con una chica... pero no recuerdo...

Mina: mmm bueno tendre que averiguarlo...

Serena: chicos ya es tarde creo que tenemos que ir a descansar.

Matt: queee pero si aun es temprano, apenas es la 1:00 am

Mel: temprano, si como no yo apoyo a rena.

Michiru: lo mismo yo.

Alex: ahh no todavía podemos seguir un rato mas.

Mina: yo te apoyo!!

Li: yo tambien! Te quedas en mi casa mina?

Mina: si!

Sam: entonces nos quedamos, no hay mas que decir!!

Jasón: de acuerdo, Mel te vas conmigo?

Mel: si Jasón, Alex te quedas a dormir con Matt y Sam.

Alex: seeeeee!; Hotaru te quedas?

Hotaru: este..

Haruka: ni se te ocurra pensarlo, te vas con nosotros.

Hotaru: -suspirando-esta bien.

Taiki: chicas las llevamos?– refiriéndose a Ray, Amy y Lita-

Amy: si por favor chicos.

Llamaron al mesero por la cuenta, mientras se despedían de Matt, Mina,Alex, Li y Sam que se hiban a quedar. Los demas salieron del lugar, se despidieron en el estacionamiento, para quien tomar rumbo a su hogar.

En el auto de Darien reinaba el silencio, el sabia que algo habia pasado con la visita de Latis el hermano de Saori, habia perturbado a serena, pero no entendia por que, asi que decidio preguntarle, cambio el rumbo del auto hacia el mirador de que estaba afueras de la ciudad; en cuanto serena reconocio el camino supuso a donde iban, no quiso decir nada estaba enojada por la visita de Latis no esperaba que el fuera a presentarse ahí frente a todos, intuía que Darien habia sentido su cambio de humor, rogaba que no estuviera enojado.

En cuanto llegaron Darien estaciono el auto en un lugar donde pudieran ver la ciudad, antes de decir nada Serena abrio la puerta y salio, dejando a Darien desconcertado, después de unos minutos escucho como serena golpeaba el vidrio de su ventanilla

Serena: vas a bajar o no? –sonriéndole-

Darien: si claro – salio del auto mientras serena se alejo y se acerco al frente del auto, el se acerco por detrás y la abrazo- que sucede?

Serena: nada- abrazandolo-

Darien: te molesto la visita del hermano de Saori, Latis, no?

Serena: si eso pero, no.

Darien: entonces por que lo trataste asi?

Serena: es que... es muy como decirlo... prepotente, ególatra, molesto y no lo soporto.

Darien: lo bueno es q no ocurria nada, como te la pasaste?

Serena: bien pero lo mejor fue cuando estabamos solos – girando en sus brazos y quedando frente a frente –

Darien: - sonriéndole – ahora estamos solos.

Serena: jaja si corazon, ahora estamos solos – poco a poco sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, mientras Darien la atraia mas a el, devorando sus labios a cada segundo, poco apoco abandono sus labios y comenzo a besar su cuello, deleitándose con el dulce aroma que desprendia su cabello; mientras Serena emitía suspiros indicándole que iba por buen camino, sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada, incapaces de detenerse, perdieron cualquier tipo de cordura y se permitieron disfrutar de su pasión desbordada; pero en un instante serena reacciono donde estaban, lucho para separarse de Darien –

Serena: Darien, no podemos hacerlo aquí.

Darien:-besando su cuello- por que no, no hay nadie

Serena: Darien – sonrojándose –

Darien la beso y se separo de ella mientras tomaba su mano y la conducia al asiento trasero del auto, abrio la puerta permitiendo que ella entrara; ella lo miro por su segundo dudosa mientras el la insitaba a entrar, n vez que ambos estuvieron dentro Darien la atrajo a sus brazos y la mantuvo asi por algun tiempo, el jugaba con uno de sus cabellos enredándolo en sus dedos mientras que ella acariciaba sus brazo, serena subio sus pies al asiento y se acurruco mas en los brazos de su novio.

La noche comenzo a referescar provocando que la pareja se acercara mas, ella temblaba de frio ya que sus piernas estaban al descubierto, para tratar de apaciguar los escalofrios Darien comenzo a acariciar las piernas de Serena, deslizando su mano de arriba abajo por toda su longitud,en un instante se topo con el borde de sus botas, asi que decidio quitarselas ; una vez queno habia zapatos la atrajo para que se sentar en sus piernas donde la abrazo dulcemente, no habia palabrasya que no eran necesarias, simplemente necesitaban de la presencia del otro para estar felices.

Darien comenzo a besar a serena mientras la acariciaba, su mano derecha encontro el camino perfecto por debajo de la blusa y la izquierda acariciaba la espalda detenidamente; serena comenzo a responder mas efusivamente a los besos de Darien y poco a poco su mano desendio a la entrepierna de el para acariciarlo mas intimamente, cuando lo toco la primera vez el gimio tan intensamente que rompio el beso, ella se mordio al labio al ver su reaccion se veia tan hermoso bajo la luz de la luna con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados por los besos, tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan suyo…solo suyo.

En un momento el la deslizo hacia su costado izquierdo y la sento en el asiento del auto para después deslizar sus mano desde su tobillo hacia arriba por debajo de su falda,cuando se topo con la ropa interior la comenzo a deslizar hacia abajo con un poco de ayuda de ella, hasta que termino en el suelo del auto, la tomo de la cintura e incitarla a que se sentara encima de el, colocando cada pierna a los costados de el, la atrajo a el y la beso ferozmente, sintiendo aun dentro de el ese que se la iban a arrebatar que la podia perder , no podia quitarse ese maldito sentimiento de encima desde que el hermano de Saori, Latis, los habia encontrado en la disco, era estupido pero aun asi lo sentia y tenia que demostrarle cuanto la amaba, que el le pertenecia, asi como ella le pertenecia el cuerpo y alma.

Serena se entrego a sus besos y a las caricias necesitaba estar con el como nunca, anhelaba sentir sus caricias, sus manos sobre de ella, pero aun mas lo queria dentro de ella, sentir que era de el …….solo de el.

comenzo a besar su cuello y de ves en cuando le susurraba al odio cuanto lo amaba, a la vez que emitia sonidos incoherentes que provocaban a que la exitacion de Darien creciera mas al sentir el roce de su calido aliento sobre su piel.

Con serena sobre de el , sus manos se deslizaron desde su espalda hasta sus caderas donde la presiono contra de el para que sintiera su exitacion por ella, sin dudarlo mas deslizo sus manos por las piernas hasta el borde de su falda , la cual comenzo a subir hasta sus caderas, sin premuras bajo el cierre de su pantalón y se libero por completo, mientras ella se acomodaba para recibirlo en su interior.

El la tomo por las caderas con un brazo mientras con el otro guiaba a su miembro al interior de su amada, con un movimiento rapido la penetro por completo gimiendo de satisfacción al igual que ella que arqueo su espalda hacia atrás al recibirlo de lleno, se acerco a el y junto sus labios para besarlo con pasion mientras movia sus caderas realizando circulos transmitiendo sensaciones unicas a Darien, el por si parte deslizaba sus manos por el frente de su blusa desabotonando uno por uno los botones, hasta que logro abrirla por completo para posar sus manos en sus pechos, los cuales ahueco dentro de cada mano, rompio el beso para deslisar su lengua por el cuello de ella y besarlo a la vez, mientras recorria su vientre con sus manos hasta posar sus manos en su caderas para ayudarla a llevar el ritmo; mientras serena tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso su nariz que se encontraba con una capa de sudor, Darien comenzo a acelerar el ritmo de la las embestidas ocasionado que serena gimiera mas fuerte y que a la vez el lo hiciera; serena permanecia con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos apoyados en los hombros de su amado, Darien miraba a serena con una devoción inmensa ahí sobre de el moviendose con enjundia contra de el, con los ojos cerrados , y los labios ligeramente separados, ademas de que sus pechos se movian al compas de sus movimientos, era una imagen que pretendía guardar en su memoria por siempre; cuando supo que estaba por terminar le hablo a ella.

_Fueron tantas horas  
Tan solo y triste  
Hasta que te vi._

_Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí  
Sólo déjate amar._

Darien: serena – casi en un susurro – mírame…. –ella abrio lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con unos ojos azul profundo y una mirada cargada de deseo, ademas de una sonrisa tentadora, que enmarcaba el rostro del hombre que mas amaba, como imanes sus labios se unieron, dejando al lado la pasion y derrochando amor, Darien la abrazo mientras sentia como las fuerzas lo abandonarian dentro de muy poco rompiendo el beso serena descanso su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sentia como algo dentro de ella explotaba y disminuia poco a poco, gimio cuando Darien arqueo su espalda hacia ella, sintio como se tensaba y después se comenzaba a relajar, en ese momento la melancolia la embriago, lo amaba, mas que a su vida, por el habia muerto varias veces y lo volveria a hacer, por el habia luchado, por el habia hecho todo, habia ocupado su puesto en el consejo, habia asumido resposabilidades que no imaginaba que existieran, lo adoraba mas que a nada en la vida y eso no cambiaria nunca; dentro de ella sabia que la visita de Latis era el comienzo no tardaria mucho para que se desatara la batalla; se aferro mas a el con este ultimo pensamiento mientras que una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. El no se percataba del llanto de su amada, mientras se escondia entre sus cabellos, como la extrañaba,cuantas noches habia dormido abrazado a su fotografia los ultimos 6 meses, otras cuantas llorando su ausencia acompañado de un vaso de coñac, pero eso era pasado ya nuca mas se iba a separar de ella, nunca…nunca mas.

_Un océano entero  
No me ha impedido  
Llegar hasta donde estás._

_Todo lo que hago  
Te lo quiero entregar  
Y cada día más._

Como si ambos supieran sus sentimientos buscaron sus labios y se besaron, prometiéndose en ese beso permanecer juntos la eternidad, llegar a forjar una vida juntos y aun mas un futuro juntos, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos para después romper su union, ella permanecio en su regazo mientras el la envolvia en sus brazos y besaba su cabeza; se abrazaron por horas disfrutando de su compañía, miraban la luna danzar con las nubes.

_Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre quédate aquí.  
Ámame y déjate amar  
Puedes en mí confiar  
Dime que estás sintiéndome  
Y puedes al fin verte en mí  
Verme en ti._

_Siempre quédate aquí  
Tú llenas mi vida  
Tú llenas mi alma  
Por eso siempre déjate amar  
Porque no puedo si te vas respirar  
Dime que estás sintiéndome  
Déjate amar  
Que no ves que este amor es mi luz_

_Te he buscando tanto  
Y hoy que te he encontrado sé  
Que no hay nadie más………_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Fragmentos de las canciones:

Esto es de verdad de Camila

Solo dejate amar de Kalimba.

* * *

Bueno a lo que vamos,como el capitulo anterior fue para Gaby este le corresponde en su totalidad a "SUYI", nena!!! arriba ese animo y no te preocupes por la maldita escuela todo tiene remedio!! 

Ahora mil disculpas por no actualizar pero mis musos!! si leyeron bien M-U-S-O-S no cooperaban mucho y no tenia inspiracion y aparte lafalta de tiempo el trabajo me adsorbio pero eso que importa ya regrese!!!

Gaby tengo un recado de Vane para Fury, le pide que se comporte debidamente y a la altura de las situacione so tendra que ir hablar con el de lobo a lobo. En cuanto a mi amado celta debo confesar que desde el fin de semana que trajieron el juego de Halo 3 no deja en paz el xbox , llega ahacer un fastidio...en fin nos leemos despues.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, por fis!!! tomense una mas y dejen un review!!! pulsen GO, no importa que no esten inscritos a la pagina haganlo de manera anonima.. gracias!!! por sus reviews!!


	12. Miedos

**Capitulo 11 **

**"Miedos"**

Miedo Del latín _metus,_ es el Recelo o aprensión que tenemos de que nos suceda cualquier cosa contraria a lo que deseamos. El que imponiéndose a la voluntad de uno, amenaza de un mal igual o mayor forma, pero que más da la manera en que se defina el miedo, todos lo tenemos presente en nuestras vidas a diario, no se puede negar que nos acompaña todos los días a todas horas, a cada momento, al levantarnos nos de temor enfrentarnos a la bascula, nos atemoriza ver el resultado de aquel parcial por el que tanto nos esforzarnos y pasamos noches en vela, al caminar por las calles en las penumbras de las noches el miedo nos invade al presentir que un atacante nos aborde, pero estos temores pueden ser vanos e insignificantes carentes de sentimiento o cargados de ellos.

Pero a fin de cuentas cada quien posee un temor arraigado en el fondo de su corazón, tan oculto que es difícil que salga a la luz.

Y cuando lo hace, nos transforma en seres tan vulnerables capaces de ser destruidos con el simple aliento del ser amado.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Después de su visita al mirador Serena y Darien y de mirar las estrellas por un par de horas partieron al departamento para poder descansar.

AL siguiente día era domingo así que no había por que levantarse temprano y así lo hicieron se quedaron acostados hasta tarde, cuando sus estómagos pidieron atención, decidieron ir a preparar algo de comer juntos, entre risas y juegos prepararon la merienda, después salieron a la terraza para disfrutar del hermoso día que les habían regalado, después decidieron ducharse y arreglarse para salir debían ir por las cosas de Darien para que se mudara pero en un solo auto no podrían, serena llamo a Jasón para pedirle su auto, una vez listos salieron del departamento no sin antes pasara por el departamento de Jasón para recoger las llaves del auto.

En un par de horas recogieron las cosas de Darien que en realidad fue rápido ya que todo estaba empacado, partieron de regreso al departamento de serena que en realidad era de ambos a partir de ahora; una vez que bajaron las cosas de los autos y las llevaron al departamento para dar comenzar a desempacarlas y darles un lugar a cada una de ellas; el tiempo transcurrió de manera silenciosa y provoco que la tarde cayera, prepararon algo ligero para comer ya que querían terminar de acomodar las cosas, ya había acomodado la ropa en el vestidor y los demás objetos personales ya estaban distribuidos en la recamara, lo mismo ocurría con el estudio lo compartirían por ahora, una vez que la noche cayo y la pareja decidió que era tiempo de ir a dormir ya que les espera un día un tanto difícil, Darien tenia que presentarse en el hospital a donde fue transferido desde Nueva York , aun tenia una 2 semanas de vacaciones pero quería ir a organizar las cosas para poder ir al viaje con su novia y con sus amigos.

La noche reinaba y todos en Tokio dormían, había sido un fin de semana extenuante necesitaban recobrar las fuerzas, si es cierto todos dormían excepto alguien, una hermosa joven de 21 años, rubia, no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de tener a su amado cerca no podía, estaba demasiado preocupada y solo había una manera de quitarse esa angustia; con cuidado de no despertar Darien sé soltó de su abrazo y salio de la cama, se puso su bata y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la terraza; el aire era fresco a pesar de las 3:00 a.m. aun había luces en la ciudad lo que indicaba que todavía gente despierta, se abrazo a s misma cuando una ráfaga de aire helado le produjo un escalofrió, cerro sus ojos y después de unos minutos.

Serena: clef……

Clef: -apareciendo de entre las sombras detrás de ella - a sus ordenes Alteza.

Serena: necesito explicaciones de inmediato.

Clef: - acercándose a ella- lo se alteza por eso estoy aquí.

Serena: - girándose para encararlo – que estaba haciendo Latis anoche cuando se presento ante mí.

Clef: no lo pude detener, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en el palacio era demasiado tarde ya estaba cerca de usted.

Serena: -suspirando-tengo 4 casi 5 días para hablar con ellos, no se como hacerlo.

Clef: pudiste hacerlo con Kira y le explicaste las cosas a Eros y Rea.

Serena: si pero, fue distinto y lo sabes, me acerque a ellos cuando los encontré y descubrí quienes eran, pero con los demás fue distinto, comenzó al revez sé que lo tomaran mal, es poco tiempo para que lo asimilen –suspirando- cuando es la reunión del consejo?

Chef: el viernes en la madrugada, tienes que llevar a todos contigo lo sabes bien, Eros, Rea y Kira ya están informados; solo faltan ellos.

Serena:-asintió-

Chef: pronto se desatara una gran batalla, no hay mas tiempo se necesita que tomes tu puesto en el consejo, lo antes posible, sabes que eres irreemplazable y muy necesaria……… Habla con ellos y después con tus scout, las necesitaras ahora mas que nunca al igual que a Endimión; debes ser fuerte ahora mas que nunca y afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos…. Alteza es hora de irme; usted debe descansar.

Serena: - asintió – de acuerdo Clef, nos veremos el viernes – Chef hizo una reverencia y desapareció tal y como había llegado, entró de nuevo al departamento y se dirigió a la recamara se quito la bata y la dejo en el mismo lugar donde la había tomado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se permitió admirar a su príncipe, ahí acostado boca abajo, con el cabello despeinado y su cuerpo siendo cubierto por las sabanas.

Serena: mi amor……Darien, al fin estas junto a mí, pero por cuanto tiempo –Se inclino sobre él y le dio un beso en la frente, para después acostarse a su lado, inmediatamente Darien la atrajo a el e inconcientemente la estrujo cariñosamente, ya no podía mas, no mas preocupaciones no ahora, se rindió al cansancio siendo acogida por los protectores brazos de Darien.

La mañana llego y el primero en abrir los ojos fue Darien, y vio a un hermoso ángel entre sus brazos, sonrió y la beso en la frente para después abandonar la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, se dio una ducha y se vistió cuando regreso de nuevo a la habitación, estaba vestido con un traje marrón y una camisa blanca; no la encontró recostada en la cama así que fue a buscarla pero al salir al pasillo supo exactamente donde estaba el aroma del café recién hecho lo guió hasta la cocina, se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta para contemplar a serena quien estaba cocinando hot cakes, se acerco por detrás y la abrazo.

Darien: buenos días amor.

Serena: buenos días, pudiste descansar?

Darien: uhm, que vamos a desayunar? – Mirando la estufa-

Serena: hot cakes, fue lo más rápido que pude hacer por que si no llegas tarde

Darien: es cierto.

Serena: me ayudas a llevar los platos, en lo que sirvo el café

Darien: si – la soltó mientras serena se giraba par entregarle 2 platos servidos, Darien abandono la cocina para ir a la mesa que ya estaba servida, después se le unió serena con 2 tazas de café, tomaron asiento para disfrutar su desayuno platicaron amenamente hasta que llego el momento en que Darien se fuera al hospital, serena termino de limpiar la mesa y de ordenar la cocina, después se puso a ordenar un poco el departamento, se dio una ducha y una vez arreglada decidió llamar a sus amigos primero intento con Mel y Alex pero no contestaban, lo mismo ocurrió con los demás así que decidió comunicarse a sus celulares tuvo éxito solo con Jasón el cual había salido a visitar a unos viejos amigos y Mel que había salido de compras con Alex; por lo visto iba a hacer imposible hablar con ellos hoy; así que decidió salir ella también, Darien lo le aseguro que fuera a comer así que tenia toda la tarde libre, busco su bolsa y salio del departamento,, se fue al centro comercial donde recorrió varias tiendas compro varias cosas para el departamento, para ella y para Darien (N.A. si yo tuviera un novio así también le compraría cosas jij) cuando el reloj marco las 6:00 p.m. volvió a casa, después de un día de compras estaba agotada, en cuanto entro al departamento dejo las bolsas y se recostó en el sillón encendió el televisor, después de unos minutos estaba dormida; como a las 10:00 p.m., Darien llego y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a serena dormida en el sillón, se acerco a ella y apago el televisor, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama la recostó con cuidado y la arropo, mientras el se puso la pijama y se acostó a su lado.

Los días pasaron normalmente sin haber nada emocionante, serena y Darien se reunían con las sailor para platicar viejos tiempos, además los acompañaban los three lights, lo que ocasionaba que las reuniones se hicieran más amenas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el jueves, el día elegido para el viaje ya todo estaba listo, el punto de reunión había sido el café crow, así pues a las 8:00 a.m. Deberían estar todos ahí.

Serena y Darien iban bajando al sótano y se encontraron a Li discutiendo con Sam, Matt y Jasón; así que decidieron acercarse.

Serena. Que sucede?

Ii: es que trío de orangutanes no me quieren llevar con todo mi equipaje – haciendo puchero-

Matt: pero es que es demasiado – señalando las maletas que eran 3 y grandísimas –

Darien: ehh y por que tantas?

Li. tengo que ir preparada para cualquier ocasión.

Serena: bueno que te parece si Darien y yo nos llevamos una maleta a fin de cuentas tenemos espacio.

Li: de verdad Darien??

Darien: si de verdad.

Li: oh muy bien – se acerca a las maletas y toma una para dársela a Darien y que la guardara-

Mientas acomodaban las maleta en los autos, el elevador se volvió a abrir para que vieran a Alex y a Del que estaban discutiendo animadamente, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

Mel: que NO!!!Le digo que estas loco Alexander!!

Alex: no eres mi madre para que me prohíbas cosas, entendido, voy hacer lo que yo quiera!!

Mel: así… pues entonces la llamare y veremos que opina de todo esto..

Alex: no te atreverás por que si lo hacer le diré que te emborrachaste en plena semana de exámenes ehh!!!!

Mel: no te atreverías!!

Alex: anda llámala!!

Mel: aahh!! Maldito!! Engendro! Rábano ¡ tu ganas has lo que quieras , pero si te lastimas no me eches la culpa, de acuerdo?!

Alex: de acuerdo! – Llegando junto a serena y Darien-

Serena: que sucede?

Mel: este tarado, quiere bucear y..

Serena: déjalo a fin de cuentas el sabe lo que hace..-Alex corrió a abrazarla-

Alex: rena!! Por eso te quiero!! Tu si me comprendes!!!

Mel: pero si apenas sabes nadar, bueno si a eso se le llama nadar.

Alex: exagerada!!! Embustera!!

Jasón: chicos!! Andando que vamos a llegar tarde y deseo escuchar a Haruka gritarnos por haber llegado tarde, Li sube al auto –abriéndole la puerta del auto, ella entro y los demás lo siguieron, una vez listos salieron rumbo al crow. Era aun temprano las 7:300 para ser exactos, el trafico era ligero pero estaba presente, después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino el crow, para su sorpresa ya la mayoría estaba ahí, las chicas con los three lights y las outhres claro Haruka le daba miradas asesinas a seiya; estacionaron los autos y bajaron para acercarse a ellos–

Serena: wow!! Mina llegaste temprano?!

Mina: Ja Ja , pasaron por mi los chicos – bostezando – puedes creerlo a las 6:00 a.m.!!! Casi tumban mi puerta!!

RAI: pero la esperamos casi 1 hora para que estuviera lista ¬¬.

Mina: oohh exagerada

RAI: exagerada!! Mina!! Saliste a las 6:50 a.m. y nosotros afuera muriéndonos de sueño!!

Mina: ya RAI...

RAI: que!!! – Acercándose peligrosamente a ella, en ese momento se acerca un auto y toca el claxon, era el auto de Touya-

Touya: ooh solo faltábamos nosotros! Jeje pero es temprano verdad?

Serena: si lo es, pero ya estamos todos porque no partimos de una vez., pero andrew?!

Darien: es cierto, donde estará?

Lita: me llamo anoche y me pidió que lo disculpara, ocurrió un inconveniente y no nos va a poder acompañar.

Serena: ohh bueno espero que nos sea nada grave.

Darien: lo buscamos una ves que regresemos.

Mel: bueno una vez todo resuelto andando. – todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos y los abordaron para salir rumbo a la playa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Una vez en los autos salieron rumbo a la playa, después de insistir Matt logro que Mina cambiara de auto y se fuera con el y con Sam, cosa que no le agrado a Yaten en lo mas mínimo.

Supieron cuando habían abandonado la ciudad ya que el aire era mas calido y fresco, perfecto para disfrutar las vacaciones, en cada automóvil el ambiente era distinto, algunos escuchaban música a todo volumen y cantaban, bueno "cantaban", otros platicaban simplemente y algunos tomaron una corta siesta.

La brisa del mar le golpeaba en la cara, una sensación de frescura, paz y armonía lo embriagaba, despego la vista del camino y miro a su acompañante, estaba dormida su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus pies los había acomodado sobre el asiento, ahí tan frágil, tan hermosa, era como una rosa delicada pero a la vez tenia armas para defenderse, quito su mano del volante y delicadamente con el dorso acaricio su mejilla, ella se movió un poco, frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción, intento cambiar de lado pero le fue imposible, el rió por lo bajo por el disgusto que había ocasionado en su novia ya que no tenia que seguir en esa posición incomoda, la rodeo con su brazo y la jalo hacia el para que se recostara en su pecho, ella no le puso objeción se hundió en su fornido pecho mientras dejaba que sus manos lo abrazaran por la cintura, volvió a caer en el profundo sueño que estaba; no dejaba de sonreír le encantaba tenerla cerca, cuanto tiempo había estado sin ella y hoy que podía tenerla entre sus brazos cada segundo no lo iba a dejar pasar, sentía su respiración sobre su pecho, lenta y pausada sincronizada con los latidos de su corazón. Debes en cuando baja su mirada a través de sus lentes oscuros para contemplarla, no se resistió mas y con sus dedos acaricio su cara sintiendo la piel suave, la curvatura de sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, su mano se deslizo por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de su blusa donde se interno dentro de esta, recorrió su espalda y la dejo descansar cerca del broche de su brasier, su pulgar se movía dibujando figuras inciertas en la espalda deleitándose con las sensaciones que le transmitía, sin importar que la hermosa joven se despertara, en realidad eso era lo que deseaba, que ella despertara; sintió como el cuerpo junto al suyo se movió y la miro rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y el se la correspondió, ya había cumplido con su cometido, despertarla de la manera mas dulce y tiernamente.

Serena: hola corazón.

Darien: hola preciosa…ya casi llegamos

Serena: aja – mientras acariciaba con su nariz el pecho de Darien, para levantarse un poco y empezar a reincorporarse para volver a sentarse en su asiento, cosa que a el no le agrado ya que tuvo que dejar de abrazarla, y poner ambas manos en el volante, serena sonrió al ver que había molestado a su novio, lo miraba divertida desde el asiento del copiloto, se acerco a el – Darien¿?

Darien: si…..

Serena: estas enojado?

Darien: no.

Serena: seguro?

Darien: si.

Serena:- no lo creía a veces Darien se comportaba con un niño de 5 años, cosa que no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo, sin dudarlo se acerco a su oído y con su lengua acariciaba el lóbulo de este mientras que su mano se deslizo hacia la entrepierna de el y lo acaricio transmitiéndole el deseo que compartía con el – me las vas a pagar….por haberme despertado – continuo besando el cuello de Darien, mientras que su mano seguía ocupada –

Darien: sere….- en este momento agradecía que los vidrios su auto estuvieran polarizado; no era que no le gustaran las caricias de su novia y Dios era testigo que le encantaba tener las manos de ella sobre de el, pero necesitaban ser cuerdos no podían seguir así, por un momento su pensamiento racional quedo mudo y comenzó a considerar la idea de estacionarse y de trasladarse y hacer el amor con su novia de nuevo en la parte trasera del auto, claro lo podía hacer, pero ohh si lo hacia tendrían que dar respuesta ya que no viajaban solos los amigos de su novia estaban en los automóviles frente y detrás de ellos, ese simple pensamiento lo volvió a la realidad, respiro hondo y volvió a llamar a serena – sere….. tus amigos están al lado …..

Serena: -ella no había considerado eso, le dio un ultimo beso y regreso a su asiento un tanto avergonzada – Darien…. Este …..yo

Darien: shhshhsh – tomo su mano entre la de el y la llevo a sus labios para besarla – te amo.

Serena: yo también te amo –le sonrió y continuaron con el viaje con sus manos entrelazadas -

Manejaron más o menos 2 horas no tuvieron mucho tráfico ya que era temprano y pudieron llegar temprano, atravesaron el pueblo para poder llegar a la casa cuando, el auto de Alex y Mel se detuvo frente a una gran mansión de 2 pisos lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, al lado de la casa había un pequeño garaje donde estacionaron los autos y descendieron todos.

Sam: cuando pensaban decirnos que su "casa" de playa era una mansión?!

Alex: nunca preguntaron….

Li: voy a omitir ese magnifico comentario.

Mel: estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos entremos – bajaron todas las maletas y demás cosa que traían-

Cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron con una decoración sencilla, demostrando el ambiente de descanso, la sala era inmensa con una televisión de 50 pulgadas de pantalla, un teatro en casa, mas allá estaba la cocina tan grande para albergar a un batallón, lo mismo el comedor, una puerta de cristal dividía la casa y daba paso a una enorme terraza, donde había una piscina, sillas de jardín y mesas, además una gran parrilla que invitaba a usarse, después de unos escalones la playa extendía la bienvenida a todos; en el segundo piso estaban todas las recamaras, cada una con baño y balcones que daban a la playa y otros hacia el pueblo y la calle; algunas tenían 2 camas matrimoniales suficientes para que 4 personas pasaran la noche ahí, en cambio otras solo poseían 1 cama; y no podía faltar un cuarto de juegos, con una mesa de billar, futbolito, tiro al blanco, xbox360 (N.A. lo tuve que incluir a petición de Vane y Talon).

Decidieron dejar todo el en recibidor, cuando terminaron el tour por la casa se reunieron en la sala, Mel les comunico algo a todos.

Mel: chicos hay un problema...

Matt: y ese es?

Mel: no hay nada de comida, tenemos que ir al pueblo.

Jasón: bueno, yo te acompaño, Darien me acompañas?

Darien: - que estaba sentado junto a serena – si claro...- se levanto se su lugar- Michiru: Haruka, también vamos?

Haruka: esta bien vamos, Setsuna nos acompañas?

Setsuna: si vamos.

Haruka: Hotaru?

Hotaru: a no yo me quedo con sere – corre y se sienta a su lado-

Haruka: esta bien.

Lita: yo también voy!

Jasón: Sakura vienes?

Sakura: si claro.

Ami y ray se les unieron para completar el grupo, los demás decidieron esperarlos y claro que no iban a permitir que los three lights se quedaran se llevaron a rastras a Seiya y Yaten, ya que Taiki ya estaba con Amy.

Partieron rumbo al pueblo donde una vez que llegaron hicieron las compras pertinentes, después de 1:30 volvieron a la casa, fueron a la cocina a dejar las cosas ya que realmente eran muchas, escucharon carcajadas y lamentos provenientes de la terraza, se dirigieron para allá pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus amigos alrededor de una mesa jugando cartas, y bebiendo margaritas, específicamente jugaban Touya, Matt , Alex y serena, mientras ella tomaba sus ganancias (N.A. nota cultural en el poker se puede apostar con fichas, ya que el dinero lo cambian por ellas o directamente con dinero o con artículos )

Mel: que sucede aquí?

Alex: perdí!! Perdí!!!!!

Jasón: no entiendes que jugar con ella es como tirar el dinero.

Alex: ooh tu que sabes si juegas igual que ella.

Serena: privilegios de las clases de economía.

Jasón: o si y de derecho romano – serena y Jasón fingieron escalofríos-

Matt: a veces dudo que estudien..

Jasón: lo mismo digo...

Ray: así que eso aprenden en la universidad?

Jasón: eso y otras cosas mas, jjaja

Serena: cállate Jasón.

Mel: de donde sacaron las margaritas?

Sam: las hicimos.

Mel: no trajeron comida, pero alcohol!!

Alex: sseeeee! 4 botellas de tequila!!

Mel: no tienes remedio!

Seiya: oye serena yo quiero jugar contigo!

Serena: no seria justo..

Haruka yo también juego.

Darien: ese caso yo también

Mina: yo también quiero!!

Serena: juega en mi lugar y yo juego con Darien.

Seiya: oye nos va a acabar.

Jasón: yo jugare con Mina.

Mina: seee!! - serena se levanto para ir baño mientras los demás tomaban asiento para jugar y los que no lo harían regresaron a la casa para preparar la comida, regreso y tomo una silla para sentarse junto a Darien pero el se lo impidió la guió a que se sentara en sus piernas y así le ayudara mejor (N.A. si como no, jaja), comenzaron a repartir las cartas, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, mientras el juego avanzaba seiya miraba discretamente a serena y Darien, claro ella no se daba cuenta pero Darien si así que disimuladamente y debes en cuando acariciaba sus piernas, le besaba el cuello y le susurraba cosas al oído que provocaban que serena riera y que lo besara, además de que también le susurraba cosas al oído, una que otra vez que carta jugar además de palabras de amor.

Dentro de la casa se trataban distintos puntos, como la repartición de las recamaras, Mel se quedo mirando hacia fuera específicamente clavo su vista en serena y Darien, en ese momento entro Li a la casa.

Li: uuhh van a trapear con ellos, rena y Jasón, ya desfalcaron a seiya – miro a mel – que te pasa – se acerco a ella y le paso la mano por el frente de la cara –Melissa!!

Mel: ehh!

Li: que te pasa - miro hacia donde su amiga había mirado – oohh yo tampoco lo creo, se ven tiernísimos, por un momento tengo cargo de conciencia.

Haruka: que?

Li: al verlos así por un momento me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije a rena, tu no mel?

Mel: mmm, pues...

Mel y Li: nnaaaaaaaaaaa

Amy: que hicieron?

Li: pues nada grave, nada mas tratamos de conseguirle otro novio, le presentamos a unos cuantos chicos, le preparamos citas a ciegas hasta le propuse que lo fuéramos a visitar de sorpresa, yo estaba segura que el tenia una novia allá o hasta un hijo y ...

Haruka: Como Se Les Ocurrió Hacer Eso!! Me Pueden Explicar! No Saben Todo Lo Que Esta En Juego!!

Micuré: jaja Haruka no exageres..

Setsuna: Haruka, tranquila..

Li: mira Haruka, todo tiene un limite y créeme el mió llego cuando vi a rena llorar por Darien y dime donde estabas tu cuando ella necesito un hombro para llorar, bueno en verdad no me importa lo que estuvieras haciendo, ella las necesitaba a sus AMIGAS ooohh pero ellas tenían una vida ,, y..y...

Mel: basta Liana.

Li: pero... pero...

Mel: basta... como dices algo que nunca te consto, solamente la veíamos triste el único que conoce el motivo el Jasón el es su paño de lagrimas, casi como su hermano, así que note adjudiques cosas que no son tuyas, solamente eres culpable de haber alentado a los pretendientes que tenia en la universidad, así que mejor ya cállate y deja de hacer sentir mal a las personas; bueno sigamos con lo que estábamos, repartiendo las recamaras.

Li: yo..-mel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados – yo... quiero dormir con Mina , jejeje.

Mel: no cambias, por dios... bueno en la 1ra habitación Taiki, Yaten, Touya y Sam; luego Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru, en la siguiente Saori, Amy, Lita y Sakura.. bueno sigamos, en la otra Li, Mina, Ray y yo; y..

Li: ah no me opongo, a dormir en la misma habitación que tu y que ray!!

Ray: pero por que?

Li: no se algo me dice que no, son un poquitin amargadas y explosivas y creo que mi integridad y seguridad personal corre peligro a su lado.

Mel y Ray: QUE!!

Ray: como se te ocurre decir eso, las que debemos estar preocupas somos nosotras contigo y con mina nos van a volver locas ¡!

Mina: oohh exagerada!!

Haruka: basta!!!

Mel: bueno sigamos...Alex, Matt, Jasón y seiya..

Li: lo van a matar!!

Lita: a quien van a matar?

Li: a seiya!!! Oohh ya veo lo que le van a hacer Alex y matt!! Seee!!!

Haruka: jajaja

Amy: están seguras de dejarlo con ellos?

Mel: see ladran pero no muerden.

Mina: oye y serena y Darien donde van a dormir?

Mel: pues juntos..

Haruka: que!! No eso no, como se te ocurre!

Mel: es lo más normal, que no saben que viven juntos?

Todas: QUE!!!!

Haruka: como que!!

Li: por que yo no sabía?

Mel: tu no vives enfrente de ella, yo si, y créeme soy la única que me he dado cuenta el tarado de Alex no se de cuenta de que Darien sale temprano y vuelve por la tarde.

Li: que Lindo, retiro lo dicho, el cubo es un amor!!

Todas: cubo?

Li: jejejeje, olviden que mencione lo ultimo.. – Cuando reaccionaron , mina ya no estaba en la sala, estaba parado en la puerta de la terraza –

Mina: Por Que No Me Dijiste Que Tu y Darien Vivian Juntos!!! – los susodicho abrieron los ojos como platos, los demás dejaron caer sus cartas y los miraron incrédulos , esperando una respuesta, pero nadie decía nada, las demás salieron de inmediato al escuchar los gritos de mina-

Haruka: es cierto!

Darien: - miro a serena – si Haruka es cierto, vivimos juntos..

Haruka: pero por que?!

Darien: -suspiro- por que?, por que es nuestra decisión, somos adultos, lo que hagamos o no hagamos ,solamente nos incumbe a ambos, es un paso importante pero hemos decidido darlo, les pido que respeten nuestra decisión, bueno de todos modos les agrade o no, no pueden hacer nada para cambiarla – sin decir mas tomo de la mano a serena e hizo que se levantara de su regazo, se puso de pie y se aseguro que ella lo tomara firmemente de la mano y caminaron a la casa dejando a todos con la duda y mas aun sorprendidos por la actitud de Darien, mel reacciono y entro detrás de ellos, les dijo cual era su habitación y subieron las maletas a esta, debía de dar un tiempo para que todos se calmaran, después de la declaración anterior todos fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y poder nadar –

Después de varias horas ya estaban todos en la playa, ya habían dejado el asunto olvidado, bueno no todos a algunos les rondaba en la cabeza todavía pero decidieron guardarlo para después, unos se asoleaban, otros nadaban en el mar mientras algunos jugaban en la arena.

Llego la hora de la comida sin contra tiempos, claro mina ponía en aprietos a Darien y serena, dándoles consejos sobre como organizarse y claro hacia una que otra pregunta indiscreta. Una vez que limpiaron la cocina, se decidieron a descansar se tumbaron a ver películas, en lo que podían entrar a nadar de nuevo, la tarde transcurría tranquilamente, a serena se le ocurrió salir a caminar y se llevo a Darien con ella, sabia que estaba tenso, y quería alejarlo un rato de ellos, así que se le propuso y salieron tomados de la mano, aun llevaban sus trajes de baño debajo de las ropas.

Caminaban a la orilla de la playa mientras las olas rompían en sus pies, sentían como la arena al ser arrastrada de nuevo a mar adentro les ocasionaba cosquillas en los pies, se detuvieron cerca de unas rocas para poder ver el atardecer, un espectáculo maravilloso, el cielo se teñía de rojo para dar paso a la noche, y aun mas siendo apreciado con el ser amado.

Decidieron volver a la casa ya que era una noche fresca y aun estaban cansados del viaje.

Caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano, la luna iluminaba sus pasos

siendo fiel testigo de su amor, jurando guardar silencio y solo observarlos.

cuando regresaron a la casa, estaba toda en penumbras, se percataron de que había una nota pegada en la puerta de la terraza.

Darien: - la tomo – es de los demás, fueron al pueblo había un festival, creo que nos abandonaron , -sonriendo –

Serena: no es justo , yo quería ir con ellos – se cruzo de brazos e hizo pucheros-

Darien: así...- la tomo de la cintura – prefieres estar con ellos que conmigo

Serena: no, corazón pero...- fue interrumpida por los labios de su amado que la besaban con fervor -...me agrada estar mas contigo.

Darien: jaja –la tomo de la mano y volvieron a la playa, se sentó en la arena, y serena se sentó entre sus piernas, recargando su espalda en su pecho - te amo preciosa...

Serena: y también te amo Darien – le acaricio los brazos y siguieron a si por varios minutos, hasta que serena se puso de pie, lo que sorprendió a Darien, lo tomo de la mano – ven vamos a nadar .

Darien: que?! Te va hacer daño, esta el agua helada..

Serena: no, con un baño caliente no pasa nada – corrió a la orilla y el la siguió, comenzaron a jugar con el agua, hasta que terminaron empapados –

Darien: ven vamos adentro – ella asintió y lo tomo de la mano camino delante de el hacia la casa, por un momento Darien se fijo bien en la figura que tenia delante, la luna hacia que el cuerpo de serena luciera mas espectacular de lo que era, cada movimiento era perfecto, podía ver como las gotas de agua recorrían sus brazos, de repente ella se dio vuelta brindándole una vista casi perfecta, la ropa pegada a su piel, se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso pausadamente dejando a lado la pasión y el deseo que sentía, hoy mas que nunca algo dentro de su corazón le exigía amarla, que se entregara completamente y que le demostrara cuanto la amaba que la tuviera a su lado, no sabia que era, pero la necesitaba, hoy mas que nunca.

La tomo en brazos y sin dudarlo mas la llevo a su habitación, toda la casa estaba a obscuras, solo la luna se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba su camino.

Tuvo que bajar a serena para abrir la claro sin dejar de besarla, entraron a la habitación y el la acorralo en la pared, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las elevo sobre la cabeza de ella, mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, la besaba dulcemente sin prisas y premuras, sus labios se tocaba, sus lenguas jugaban ente si.

Se separo de ella, que lo miraba agitada y sonrojada, la tomo de la mano y la guió al baño, deslizo sus manos por sus hombros, sus brazos y después las poso en su cintura, la despojo del short que traía, y de la blusa de tirantes, para dejarla en traje de baño, poco a poco la desnudo, ella no se quedo atrás y quito su camiseta y su bermuda.

Templo el agua y luego se introdujo junto con ella a la regadera, el agua tibia recorría sus cuerpos llevándose con ella el agua de mar fría y salada dejando un camino calido.

Cerro la regadera y salio después tomo la mano de serena para ayudarla a salir, la atrajo a sus brazos y la mantuvo ahí, aun empapados, desnudos, se abrazaban, disfrutaban de su presencia.

Ese sentimiento no se iba, crecía mas a cada momento lo entristecía, busco los labios de su princesa y sin importarle mas los devoro la acerco mas a el, mientras ella le correspondiera no importaba mas.

No podían, ni querían separarse, salieron del baño, tomados de la mano, serena se detuvo a admirar la luna que entraba por el balcón de la habitación la cubrió completamente con su luz, Darien se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, acaricio sus hombros desnudos con su nariz, y los besaba dulcemente, la giro para estar frente a frente y se volvieron a unir sus labios.

El la fue recostando poco a poco en la alfombra, para quedar sobre de ella, la recorría con sus manos y su boca, mientras ella gemía como respuesta a sus caricias y lo llama con desesperación ahí en el centro de la habitación sin importarle que los escucharan o que los sorprendieran había decidido hacerla suya de nuevo, suya, su princesa, su serena.

Mientras su boca jugaba con los pezones de ella, una de sus manos bajo a su intimidad y se dio cuenta que estaba preparada para recibirlo, abandono sus pechos y se acomodo entre sus piernas, sin esperar a que ella objetara entro de un golpe en ella, arrancándole un grito cargado de placer y excitación , ella arqueo su espalda mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda baja de el.

Entraba y salía de ella rápidamente, no podía dejar de mirar al cuerpo caliente que estaba debajo de el, simplemente perfecta, su cabello húmedo se extendía sobre la alfombra, tenia los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta que los apretaba cada vez mas cuando el aminoraba el ritmo y de un momento a otro lo aceleraba, sus labios hinchados por los besos se abrían para emitir sonidos carentes de lógica, pero cargados de erotismo, su nombre también estaba presente ya que era pronunciado con desesperación y con un volumen un tanto fuerte; sentía como los pechos de su amada rozaban su torso al moverse al mismo compás de los movimientos.

La beso de nuevo y al separarse vio que ella lo miraba, veía el amor en sus ojos, y ya no resistió mas de sus labios se escapo, lo que ya tantas veces le había dicho, pero hoy tenia un significado distinto, hoy valían mas que antes, había algo diferente, pero no sabia que.

Darien: Te amo.

Serena: te amo, Darien, te amare siempre.

Sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y acelero mas y mas las entradas y salidas, quedando tendido sobre el pecho desnudo de su amada, tratando de calmar su respiración, cobijado por sus brazos que lo apretaban contra de ella, la amaba mas que a su vida no había duda de eso y ella lo amaba igual que el, pero aun así sentía una opresión en su corazón, que iba a ocurrir, no lo sabia pero pase lo pase estaría al lado de ella, pelearía junto a ella, juntos por la eternidad

Que pasaba con ellos, no lo sabia pero ese momento había sido mágico, tal vez era la angustia que sentía, mañana era decisivo no sabia que esperar pero Darien le acababa de demostrar cuanto la amaba, no por hacerle el amor, si no por esas simples palabras que hoy tuvieron un significado enorme, se aferro a el mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, deseando que no amaneciera jamás, que no tuviera que encararlos pero era inútil el tiempo avanzaba y era mas inevitable a cada momento, suspiro y dejo que sus miedos se fueran , el la amaba, la amaba, deseo que fuera así por siempre aunque talvez mañana eso cambiara, hoy no, hoy seria de el y el de ella.

Desnudos bajo la luz de la luna, mientras el tiempo era equivalente a miradas, y un te amo no era suficiente para enmarcar el amor, la necesidad, deseo, amistad, confianza que existía entre ambos.

No eran caricias simplemente, no era hacer el amor, no eran simplemente besos, es algo más puro, algo tan difícil de encontrar, que no todos lo alcanzan y lo llegan a comprender.

Las palabras son eso simples palabras se plasman de mil maneras para que no se lleguen a olvidar, pero que mas da algún momento de llegan a olvidar, basta un solo acto equivocado o mal intencionado para que se venga abajo lo dicho.

Pero a fin cuenta es la única manera que tienen los seres humanos para que el ser amado comprenda los sentimientos.

Si, 2 palabras y un mundo se edifica, 3 palabras y otro se destruye, tan simples, cortas, burdas, hipócritas, calidas, falsas, frías...je t'aime

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Jejeje, lo logre al fin termine, lo prometo que no tardare tanto para el siguiente capitulo ya que lleva un trecho adelantado, sisissisis

Sugerencia para todas, mis lectoras, de nuevo dando lata, les agradezco por sus reviews a cada una, por tomarse las molestia de dedicarme unas líneas a transmitir si opinión, así que les reitero la invitación de nuevo, si ya se tomaron la molestia de leer mis ideas y de emocionarse con esta humilde historia, tómense una mas y dejen un review; gracias a todas aquellas que lo hacen.

Ahora:

**Gaby:** Nena, que no te enseño tu mama a no espiar a la gente !! y mas a un a no acercarse a autos en movimiento, jajajajaja

Apoyo lo que dice suyi, si no fuera por nosotras,, jajajaja

Mi generala, como siempre, fiel y al FUCC y a mamo.

**Isabel:** gracias por tu comentario y espero que este cap fuera de tu agrado.

**Suyi: **moxa!!! Si lo confieso demasiada azúcar y miel , pero que decir no me puedo negar. Nena te acompaño en tu tristeza por la partida de tu atlante!

**Estrella:** todo a su tiempo, no te desesperes que falta poco.

**NeoReina-sailormoon**no le digas a tu mami que yo te pervierto, please, gracias por tu review, y falta poco para el caos.

**Palas: **gracias por tus ánimos!! Espero que te agradara este cap y voy a tomar en cuenta tu petición y en cuanto pueda les dedico unas hojas a mina y a yaten.

**Maritza: **te apoyo latis no tiene vergüenza si sentido común, jejeje, si con el otro te reiste, espero que este te rieras lo doble, gracias.

**Jaz021: **gracias, por tu comentario.

**Anonima: **gracias, gracias, hasta yo me sorprendo de mi imaginación, la mayor parte de las veces, jejeje

**Pilar**: respondiendo a tu duda, si Darien fue el primero y el único de sere en este fic, gracias por tu review.

**Eclipse: **nena, te apoyo latis les aguo la fiesta no tiene consideración, espero que este cap te agradara, y si Darien necesita ponerle limites a ese latis, ella se va sentir culpable, no hay manera de que no lo haga, veamos es como el abogado del diablo, en el siguiente capitulo sabrás por que.

**Helena:** nena, no se cuando es tu cumple, pero no se si este lemon te agrado házmelo saber y ya veremos que si no ha pasado, y si lo como compensarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Besos para todas!! Y nos leemos muuy pronto!!


	13. Realidades

Capitulo 12 

"Realidades"

Toda verdad es una ilusión...Todo momento es Mentira...

La realidad que vives es un espejismo del oasis de la vida...

La realidad es muy cruel y mas si no te has preparado para recibirla, pero a fin de cuentas nunca estarás preparado para convivir con ella.

Solo queda mirar al frente y no bajar la cabeza por que lo que nos aguarda es tan impredecible como el mismo aire que respiramos.

Y aun así sufrirás, lloraras, gritaras, amaras, reirás, gozaras, odiaras, veneraras y maldiceras todo y a quien te rodea y todo gracias a que... a la realidad en que vives, gracias a que lo que vives día a día es una experiencia única e invaluable que deja marcado como el hierro caliente no solo la piel si no el alma hasta el momento que es liberado.

Para que?... para volver a empezar y seguir viviendo tu realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El alba se alzada iluminando el mar reflejando los distintos tonos azulados de el.

Las gaviotas comenzaban a recolectar su alimento mientras la calma prevalecía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su amante, aun estaba aferrada a el y el a ella la sostenía frente a el, que hermoso era, tan precioso, no tenia palabras que pudieran definir cuanto lo amaba, se deleitaba acariciando su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, ahí era solo suyo.

Serena: _amor mío, te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida, todo , todo lo que hice, hago y haré es por ti, solo por ti... _– se acerco y le beso la frente, después beso su nariz dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cara y finalmente depositaba un beso en sus labios a lo que el poco a poco le correspondió, cuando el beso se rompió, ella abrió los ojos para toparse con 2 orbes medianoche que la miraban completamente enamoradas y alegres por ese maravilloso despertar-

Darien: buenos días amor.

Serena: buenos días –mientras continuaba acariciando su rostro –

Darien: - tomo su mano y la beso – que quieres hacer?

Serena: mmm, que te parece si vamos a nadar?

Darien: mmmmmm.

Serena: entonces afuera de la cama – quito las sabanas que cubría su cuerpo, se separo de su amado para intentar sentarse en la cama, ante la mirada de el camino coquetamente alrededor de la cama incitándolo a unirse a ella, pero al verlo un poco renuente decidió ir a vestirse para nadar, en cuento se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda, el se apresuro a tomarla de la muñeca y a jalarla de regreso a la cama, dejándola bajo de el, depositando poco a poco todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, aprisionándola dejándola sin escapatoria.

Serena: Darien!!! – el sonreía divertido, mientras sentía como ella luchaba bajo el para liberarse; busco sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, para elevarlos sobre su cabeza y poder aprisionar las manos de su amada completamente, una de sus manos se encargo de eso, mientras que la otra comenzaba a acariciar el contorno del rostro de la mujer que amaba, toco su nariz, y delineo con sus dedos sus labios, para bajar por su mentón hacia su cuello y deslizar su mano por la suave piel de sus hombros, poco a poco acerco sus labios a ellos, los recorrió completamente con su lengua, escuchaba como la respiración de ella se hacia mas pesada a cada instante continuo su camino y bajo poco a poco a su pecho donde continuo con la misma tarea hasta que llego al nacimiento de los senos, recorrió el camino entre ellos con su lengua, sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo el suyo respiraba cada vez mas rápido y comenzaba a misutar su nombre en leves susurros eróticos, con la mano libre acariciaba su vientre pasando ligeramente y deteniéndose en sus caderas donde la oprimía, las piernas de ella se retorcían con cada beso con cada caricia que el depositaba en su cuerpo inconscientemente ejercía mas peso sobre ella para mantenerla quieta, sus labios se acercaron a su seno derecho y comenzó a lamerlo desde la base a la punta y de regreso a esta, succiono y mordisqueo el pezón hasta que logro ponerlo duro; alzo la vista antes de pasar al otro seno y la vio retorciéndose de placer, sus labios murmurabas cosas sin sentido alguno, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, se encontraba totalmente excitada lo mismo que el, prosiguió con su tarea de darle placer al otro seno, mientras su mano buscaba el camino para internarse entre sus muslos tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de sus rodillas, se abrió paso entre ellas separándolas cuidadosamente hasta posicionar una de sus piernas entre las de ella entonces su mano se dirigió al edén, se detuvo un momento para levantarse un poco y poder admirarla por completo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al contemplarla ahí totalmente a su merced, su mano se interno en la intimidad de su princesa ,ella se arqueo hacia el al sentir la fuerte mano de su hombre en su sexo estimulándolo llevándola a la locura, sintiendo como introducía sus dedos en ella grito de placer, cuando el movimiento de estos comenzó perdió la razón, en su boca no existía otro nombre que no fuera el de el.

Supo exactamente cuando ella había alcanzado el clímax así que retiro sus dedos de su intimidad, le encantaba verla de esa manera, no se pudo resistir y se dirigió a sus labios, se devoraron mutuamente demostrándose la pasión y el deseo que guardaban en sus cuerpos, su cuerpo se presionaba sobre el de ella, su erección rozaba la intimidad de ella deseando unirse con ella, rompió el beso y mientras la miraba y apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, movió hábilmente la pierna de ella para situarse entre sus muslos y acomodarse para unirse de nuevo, sus labios se unieron lentamente saboreando cada curva de ellos, mordisqueándolos mientras sus lenguas danzaban un melodioso vals, entro en ella profundamente, sintió como ella se acerco mas a el, como sus labios se separaron para que ella pudiera gritar su nombre y los gemidos aumentaron de volumen.

Acomodo las piernas de ella sobre sus caderas permitiendo que entrara mas profundo, obteniendo mas placer, su mano descendió por la larga pierna de su amada una y otra vez, llevándose gemidos a cada paso, se detuvo en su trasero donde lo apretó y continuo repitiéndolo varias veces.

Sus entradas y salidas eran rápidas, casi violentas, sintiendo como su corazón se aferraba mas a ella, la contemplaba bajo el, como su cabeza se movía a los lados, como sus labios suplicaban por que la soltara y poder tocarlo, poder abrazarlo, pero no lo haría, esta vez ella sucumbiría, acelero mas sus movimientos llevándolo a la locura, sus labios bajaron a sus senos y los volvió a torturar, los mordía y succionaba, logro dejar una marca en la base de uno de ellos, no evito sonreír al verla, sintió como ella nuevamente había llegado al clímax, y se propuso volver a llevarla a el, salió por completo de ella y volvió a entrar de un golpe, ocasionando que de sus labios se escapara un gemido ronco de satisfacción, lo volvió hacer varias veces, mientras ella gritaba su nombre y trataba de alcanzar a probar sus labios, las embestidas volvieron a hacer mas rápidas, mas violentas, cuando de pronto se comenzó a mover en círculos su miembro dentro de ella que se volvió loca de placer provocando que la habitación se llenara de palabras eróticas y sin sentido.

Sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, no tardaría en ocurrir, no se detuvo mas, entrando y saliendo de ella mas rápido y constante, mientras sus labios se rozaban y su mano la acariciaba con fervor, sintió como su miembro era aprisionado por el interior de su amada ella también volvería tocar el cielo pronto; el momento no tardo en llegar así que acerco su frente a la de ella mientras respiraba agitadamente el en el rostro de ella y ella en su rostro, alcanzaron la cima juntos; dejándolo sin fuerzas, se quedo sobre de ella normalizando su respiración, depositando besos los hombros de ella y en su pecho.

Salió de ella lentamente y se giro en la cama llevándola con el, liberándola de su prision para que se acurrucara en sus brazos, mientras que acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su princesa veía el cielo azul y despejado sentía como ella recorría su torso con sus dedos y como depositaba besos en el.

Darien: creo que vamos a nadar mas tarde o tu que opinas?

Serena: de acuerdo corazón, tengo sueño.

Darien: yo también – se levanto un poco y tomo la sabana para cubrirlos, la abrazo mas contra el y volvieron a caer en su dulce sueño-

Fueron los últimos en levantarse después de ducharse y vestirse bajaron para encontrar a todos merendando se unieron a ellos, después de reposar la comida se decidieron a ir a nadar, entre risas y bromas, el día paso amenamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, anunciando la despedida del sol para dar paso a la bienvenida de la luna.

Todo era diversión en la casa de playa de la familia Anderson, como eran muchos había que preparar la cena y como la mayoría era un desastre en la cocina por decisión unánime se encargarían de ello Lita, Saori, Mel, Setsuna, Michiru, Amy, Sakura y Ray; Serena trato de integrarse pero Ray le dijo que no ya que podía envenenarlos a todos con su comida, se ofendió y fue con los demás a la sala de juegos pero realmente nadie le puso atención, Darien , Haruka, Jasón y Touya estaban jugando billar y estaban demasiado entretenidos tratando de ganarse, mientras los demás jugaban en el xbox, bueno Matt y Alex querían hacer perder a Seiya, que jugaba con Yaten; Sam, Li, hotaru y Mina estaban con los dardos, todo iba bien hasta que un dardo que aventó mina fue a dar a la cabeza de Alex, lo que provoco que Seiya se revolcara de la risa.

Decidió salir de ahí ya que nadie le ponía atención; fue de nuevo a la sala decidió poner una película, cuando se iba a sentar, algo en su interior le insistió que mirara hacia el mar; su cuerpo se estremeció y con paso lento y firme salió a la terraza de la casa, su mirada se perdió en el mar, en el centro de la playa solo a unos metros vio como el viento hacia un remolino, no dudo mas y se comenzó a acercar a el, cuando sus pies tocaron la arena el remolino se agito y dio paso a un imponente caballero con un exquisito traje negro que ya lo caracterizaba, Latís...su rostro como siempre rígido e implacable sin expresión alguna y sus ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía que la miraban a ella ...Solo a ella...

Tomo aire y se comenzó a acercarse a el; con solamente unos pasos entre ellos el silencio se hizo presente solamente las olas que rompían en al orilla se escuchaban.

Latís: se requiere tu presencia inmediatamente, vendrás conmigo

Serena: que?! No

Latís. He dicho que vendrás conmigo.

Serena: NO!

Latís: no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

Serena: tú no me das órdenes y no iré contigo. – el la trato de alcanzar, dio un paso para tomarla por los hombros, pero ella retrocedió 2 pasos-

Latís: Serenity no estoy para juegos.

Serena: yo tampoco, así que iré a la medianoche junto con todos.

Latís: ellos no son necesarios, te necesitamos a ti es urgente que no entiendes.

Serena: lo entiendo pero no iré sola.

**El ambiente era cada vez mas tenso entre ellos**

Latís: entonces tráelos

Serena: bien iré por TODOS

Latís: todos?

Serena: si mis scouts y Endimión también vendrán.

Latís: - torció la cara al escuchar el nombre de Endimión, y no le importo que serena se diera cuenta- ellas pueden venir pero el NO.

Serena: el vendrá, es mi prometido.

Latís: Tu Prometido, ja! Como te atreves a llamarlo así frente a mí.

Serena: es mi prometido, lo amo, es mi razón de vivir...

Latís: lo que tu digas

Serena: no es lo que yo diga es la realidad, debes vivir en el presente ese no es un modo de vivir, ese no es modo de amar... pero yo creo que ya has olvidado lo que es amar, lo que es dar todo por el ser amado. – Latís se enfureció, el viento se agito demostrando su furia lo mismo que el mar; sin dudarlo se planto frente a ella, la retaba con la mirada eso enfureció a serena.-

Dentro de la casa todos estaban ajenos a lo que sucedió afuera; Saori estaba en la cocina con las demás cuando de pronto una punzada en el pecho la hizo dejar todo y salió corriendo de ahí, Sakura la siguió de inmediato la encontró parada en la puerta que daba a la terraza, se acerco a ella y se percato que miraba hacia la playa, miro hacia donde mismo y se quedo petrificada, Latís y serena al parecer discutiendo, en un momento reacciono y miro a Saori, ambas asintieron para tomar distintos caminos una a la playa y la otra en busca de Touya, subió las escaleras y se dirigió corriendo a la sala de juegos, abrió las puertas de golpe y busco con la mirada a su hermano; cuando Touya la vio, se quedo pasmado que ocurría y lo supo al ver sus ojos, aventó el taco de billar y salió corriendo junto a ella dejando a todos en shock; bajaron la escalera corriendo y cruzaron la terraza de igual forma a lo lejos veían a Saori unos pasos detrás de serena y frente a esta Latís pero muy enojado; llegaron junto a Saori y se mantuvieron así, rogando que nadie saliera.

Dentro de la casa todos salían del shock y decidieron averiguar que ocurría, en la sala se encontraron todos, Hotaru miro hacia la playa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, salió a la terraza y todos la siguieron para saber que veía una vez fuera vieron a Serena y a los demás en la playa con Latís, lo que dejo confundidos a mas de uno.

Latís: Serenity basta de juegos andando; lo mismo para ustedes, 3 vamonos.

Serena: es suficiente Latís,

Latís: suficiente de que, estoy harto, es hora de que te dejes de juegos y tomes el lugar que te correspondes.

Serena: juegos!

Latís: deja de jugar con tu PROMETIDO y con tus scout's, o me olvidare...

Serena: de que te olvidaras... no hay nada que valga la pena olvidar y aun más recordar

-esto enfureció aun mas a Latís, apretó los puños y el aire a su alrededor se turbio, dando paso a una flamante armadura negra con detalles plateado (N.A. al final les dejo la imagen o la liga para q vean mi idea) y una capa del mismo color que se movía al compás del viento

Las sailor se quedaron con la boca abierta y antes que pudieran reaccionar Darien corría al encuentro con serena le siguieron de inmediato, cuando Mel, Alex, Jasón Li, Sam y Matt se dieron cuenta de esto no se quedaron atrás aunque ya les llegaban ventaja.

Latís se dio cuenta de su presencia y los miraba atentamente claro sin dejar de prestar atención a serena; Darien corría apresurado el corazón le latía fuertemente que sucedió quien era ese hombre y que hacia con serena, las sailor estaban igual preguntándose si un nuevo enemigo los amenazara, y aun mas si el que estaba frente a ellos era el enemigo, cuando estaban a 3 pasos de llegar junto a Touya, Sakura y Saori, Touya giro la cabeza sobre su hombro y les hablo.

Touya: no se metan.

Darien: - se paro en seco – que?!

Touya: no se metan, no es de su incumbencia.

Haruka: - que estaba a la izquierda de Darien al igual que las outher y a la derecha las inners al lado de ellas las star light y detrás de todos los demás que no sabían realmente lo que ocurría- quien demonios son?!!

Latís: - la miro – no es de tu incumbencia uranus, y bien Serenity – dejo a todos con la boca abierta por que el la llamaba Serenity, realmente que estaba ocurriendo, pero antes que pudieran reaccionar serena le respondió –

Serena: ya sabes cuales son los términos así que...

Latís: ja , si se cuales son y te repito que no estoy para tus juegos, te marcharas conmigo ahora- antes de que diera un paso a cada lado de el aparecieron 2 figuras ya conocidas para Serena, era prometeo y Orión que apuntaban su espada a la garganta de Latís -

Orion: lo siento Alteza, pero antes de que pueda tocar a la princesa estará muerto.

Latís: quien te crees para hablarme de ese modo.

Prometeo: la guardia de la princesa Serenity y usted sabe lo que significa Alteza.

- Latís gruño por lo bajo -

¿?: Bueno es suficiente de juegos por hoy, tenemos una reunión urgente, ya es hora de que estuvieran ahí. –serena desvió su mirada de Latís para fijarla a su derecha donde apareció Clef- Eros, Rea, Kira vayan al consejo de inmediato y esperen hasta que sean llamados – dándose la vuelta y mirándolos, los 3 asistieron y desaparecieron envueltos en una bruma dorada- ahora Latís, Serenity – mirando los respectivamente – ustedes también vayan y por favor no se maten, de acuerdo – ambos asintieron, el primero en desaparecer fue Latís, serena dudo y miro sobre su hombro para ver de reojo a Darien la expresión de su cara la dejo sin palabras, veía sorpresa, duda, preocupación, Clef lo presintió – vete tranquila me encargare de ellos – serena lo miro y desapareció igual que los demás acompañada de prometeo y Orión – bien nosotros también debemos partir - levanto su báculo y una luz resplandeció cegándolos a todos-

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban en una habitación decorada exquisitamente pero sin dejar de ser moderna el ambiente minimalista predominaban parecía una sala de estar llena de sillones era inmensa en las paredes había pinturas valiosísimas era una colección única, las mejoras obras de arte estaban ahí, sin dudarlo pasaba de varios millones , tenia 2 grandes puertas a los extremos, las scout comenzaron a revisar la habitación cuando de pronto una de las puertas se abrieron dando paso al mismo hombre que los había traído aquí, las sailor se situaron alrededor de Darien, para protegerlo, el hombre camino hasta quedar frente a el y le hizo una reverencia.

Clef: bienvenido Príncipe Endimión, sailor scouts, sailor stars light – a todos se les abrieron los ojos de cómo platos pero no podían pronunciar nada, alejados de ellos en un extremo de la habitación se encontraban los amigos de serena no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo talvez era un sueño del que despertarían de un momento a otro, Clef los busco con la mirada y se acerco a ellos- Eris, Icaro, Eolo, Hestia, Delfo, Helios - empezando a mirarlos cuando los nombraba Melissa, Alex, Matt, Li, Sam, Jasón- Un placer tenerlos de vuelta, veo que no saben nada aun, bueno es momento que lo sepan – levanto su báculo y destello frente a ellos, una a una varias imágenes inundaron la mente de cada uno, eran distintas, se veían a ellos mismos felices, rodeados de la suponen era su familia sonriendo, otras entrenando, después todo cambio guerra , muerte, destrucción, llanto sufrimiento, Mel y li rompieron en llanto mientras se dejaban caer al suelo, los demás seguían en shock nadie preguntaba nada hasta que Jasón rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación-

Jasón: por que?

Clef: lo siento Helios, se como deben sentirse.

Jasón: no lo sabes Clef , No Tienes Idea!

Clef: cálmate Helios, no ganas nada gritando, tienen muchas preguntas yo puedo contestar algunas pero las demás serán respondidas en un momento; pero antes que nada deben presentarse, ya que no se conocen – mirando a Darien y a las sailor que estaban al otro extremo de la habitación- Por favor tomen asiento , - cada uno lo fue haciendo temerosos a lo que pudiera pasar , Clef se sentó un sillón de una sola plaza al centro de la habitación a su lado izquierdo Darien y las sailor, del lado derecho los amigos de serena – bien …- miro hacia ambos lados y nadie decía nada incluso no se miraban- entonces comenzare yo – tomo aire- Mi nombre el Chef soy hechicero además consejero del Rey Apolo. – si creía que dejaba todo claro fue peor todos lo miraban con cara de WHAT!- Príncipe Endimión – mirando a Darien- ...

Mel: QUE!!?? Como que príncipe!

Clef: esto va a hacer mas difícil de lo que creo, no se como empezar a explicarles esto creo que lo mejor será esperar a que el consejo comience la sesión..

Darien: no , exijo una explicación, que esta sucediendo?

Clef: Alteza tiene frente a usted a los herederos de los imperios mas poderosos del universo - extendiendo su mano y señalando a Alex y Mel - Príncipes Icaro y Eris de Shado, sus guardianes Eolo y Delfo – señalando a Matt y Sam – Princesa Hestia de Ananke – señalando a Li- y claro Príncipe Helios del Sol –señalando a Jasón –

Li: Clef y..?

Clef: el esta aquí, no te preocupes, pronto lo veras, conforme Endimión.

Darien: -asintió – por ahora y serena?

Clef: nos encontraremos con ella en unos minutos, tienen alguna pregunta – mirándolos a todos, las sailor estaban calladas, trataban de asimila la situación, si esos que tenían frente a frente eran Príncipes que estaba ocurriendo realmente – entonces..

Jasón: yo tengo una, si Darien es un príncipe, quienes son las demás.

Clef: bueno esperaba esa pregunta desde hace rato, ellas son las guardianas de la Princesa Serenity de la Luna – señalando a las sailor – por ahora solo necesitan saber eso, star light – mirándolos – su princesa no tarda en llegar y pronto ella los pondrá al corriente mientras la esperan en esta habitación...- la puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven vestido con una flamante armadura en tonos verdes y dorados, una gran capa lo acompañaba y una espada enfundada a su cintura, del lado izquierdo junto al corazón estaba grabado el emblema de un sol y dentro de el la luna creciente (N.A. Suyi!!! Nada , nada , nadita que ver con tu Dios Atlante lo Juro ¡! Es mas míralo como un homenaje , jejejeje , por si no te convenzo, jaja a que si te gusto su mención?) hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a Clef-

¿?: Clef , la reunión esta por comenzar.

Clef: gracias Teas, iremos de inmediato.

Teas: - asintió y se retiro de la habitación -

Clef: bueno jóvenes vamonos – todos se pusieron de pie , y con un movimiento de su báculo, la ropa de Darien cambio a su armadura de Endimión, a las sailor les ocurrió algo parecido sus ropas desaparecieron dando paso a sus trajes, dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta

Alex: uuuuuuuhhhh – señalando a Haruka-

Clef: Icaro no es momento para eso síganme por favor – también la ropa de los chicos desapareció para dar paso a unas flamantes armaduras para Sam, Matt y Alex de color rojo con toques de azul, aunque la de Alex predominaba mas el rojo, mientras que la de Jasón era Dorada con plateado y en el lado izquierdo el mismo emblema que Teas, las chicas fueron vestidas con largos y delicados vestidos confirmando que eran princesas ;camino hacia la puerta, esta de inmediato de abrió y cada lado había un guardia en el mismo emblema cerca de su corazón, salieron de la habitación un tanto temerosos de a lo que les esperaba, Clef iba delante detrás de el Darien y después las sailor alrededor de el formando una barrera casi impenetrable ; unos pasos detrás de ellos iban los chicos aun con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas imágenes y recuerdos ya olvidados habían vuelto, eran dolorosos pero a la vez magníficos pero aun quedaba la duda flotando entre ellos "que estaba ocurriendo".

Caminaban por un largo pasillo, recubierto de mármol blanco, en las paredes no había ningún marco, nada, todo tan etéreo y efímero; perfecto sin lugar a duda; Se detuvieron frente a unas puertas de caoba y al instante los guardias las abrieron de par en par para que entraran, la habitación era inmensa, formando un circulo se encontraban a lo que al parecer eran tronos dignos de la más fina y poderosa realeza, uno resaltaba entre todos ya que era más grande y el color dorado predominaba, todos eran distintos únicos, pero había aciertas semejanzas entre ellos para ser exactos, detrás de ellos había mas lugares donde sentarse, claro sin dejar de ser exquisitos, no había ninguna mesa o algo por el estilo, todo la habitación al igual que todo era blanca, una fina y exquisita araña de cristal (N.A. candelabro de techo) enmarcaba un ambiente sobrio además de iluminar el lugar, en un extremo había otra puerta de roble custodiada por 2 guardias, .

Entraron a la habitación en el mismo orden en que se habían dirigido a ella una vez dentro las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, se quedaron impresionados por el ambiente que había en la habitación lleno de fuerza, soberbia y poder; en un extremo sentados veían 3 personas lo que ocasiono mas problemas para los recién llegados.

Jasón: que hacen ustedes aquí – caminando hacia ellos-

Touya: - se puso de pie- lo mismo que tú y los demás, también somos parte del consejo.

Mel: pero que demonios dices!?

Li: por que no dijeron nada?!

Sakura: no era nuestro deber, entiéndanlo.

Darien: y de quien era?

Sakura: - lo miro – a su tiempo lo sabrá Endimión.

Darien: Cómo es que, lo saben?

Touya: digamos que venia incluido.

El ambiente era tenso solo se miraban tratando de comprender que es lo que sucedía, por mas explicaciones que trataran de darse ninguna los satisfacía, las sailor guardaban silencio, estaban preocupadas y alerta a un posible ataque, aun más su princesa donde estaba y que tenia que ver con todo esto, las puertas se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a 3 jóvenes los cuales vestían armaduras de distintos colores, los 3 con capas y espadas a sus costados, todos observaban a los recién llegados, mientras ellos se ubicaban junto a los que se suponían que eran sus lugares, Li se acerco a uno de ellos que tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ella.

Li: Aquiles..- en un susurro-

Aquiles: Hestia ... - el la miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mejilla- pequeña que bueno que estas bien... - pero fueron interrumpidos por una chica que entraba a la agitación –

¿?: bravo, bravo –aplaudiendo- que hermosas son las reuniones familiares

Aquiles: por que no te callas calipso

calipso : oohh alguien esta molesto jaja por lo que veo hoy todos se levantaron con el pie izquierdo, si fue Latis casi me come por saludarlo y no se diga lo mismo de la princesita. –otro joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés la interrumpe-

¿?: deja de regar tu veneno, de una vez.

calipso: como te detesto argos, créeme si estoy aquí no es por mi gusto.

Argos: pues te puedes ir cuando quieras– el tercer chico le contesto que era rubio y de cabello largo, ojos cafés –

¿?:pero vete me agradaría ver como te reprende Orfeo, Larissa, Proteo y Apolo.

Calipso: púdrete Demeter y ustedes 2 también. – la puerta se volvió abrir para que entrara Latis- oohh aquí viene el señor no-me-mires-que-te-muerdo uuhh

Latis: cállate calipso no estoy para juegos – se dirigió a su lugar y tomo asiento, kira se levanto sé su lugar y se sentó a la izquierda del-

Calipso: como odio esto – pero volteo y vio a Darien y las scout's- oohh no me digan que hoy nos honra con su presencia el Príncipe Endimión y las sailor Scout – se acerco a ellos pero una voz la detuvo-

¿?: niña siéntate de inmediato y compórtate como lo que eres – de inmediato busco su lugar y se sentó en el, lo mismo ocurrió con los demás, Clef les indico cuales eran sus lugares y que tomaran asiento, el se sentó detrás y Darien y las scout lo acompañaron, mientras veían a un hombre de mas o menos 40 años de cabellos negros sentarse y quedar frente a ellos, después una mujer de la misma edad con un hermoso vestido azul rey entrar a la sala su cabellera larga y del color de Michiru ella se sentó al lado izquierdo del primer hombre, después otro joven alrededor de 25 años entro cabello castaño y ojos verdes se dirigió a su lugar y tomo asiento, Jasón estaba muy inseguro Clef le indico que se sentara al lado derecho del trono Mas grande, veía de reojo aun faltaban 2 lugares, el silencio reino en el lugar y nadie se creía capaz de romperlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En otra habitación para ser más precisos en una biblioteca se encontraba una pareja de rubios sentados en un sofá de 2 plazas. De repente el varón se puso de pie parecía molesto comenzó a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado, la joven retorcía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo mantenía la mirada baja, no se atrevía a verlo al os ojos.

¿?: como puedes hacerme esto después de 5 años de no verte, cuando te necesito mas vienes y los traes contigo y sin decirles nada – mirando a la joven enfadado-

¿?: discúlpame se que esto no debía ocurrir así pero Latis me complico todo desde un principio y tu lo sabes bien, no te enojes conmigo no ahora.

¿?: -el suavizo su mirada y se acero a ella – lo siento pequeña – tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se pie – discúlpame Serenity – ella le sonrió y se echo a sus brazos, el la abrazo contra el estrujándola mas, beso su cabello– te extrañe

Serenity: -sonrió- yo también 5 años sin verte – se separo de el para verlo a los ojos, el le acaricio la mejilla, y la beso en la frente, la volvió a abrazar mas, pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran, después de unos momentos entro Teas-

Teas: alteza – refiriéndose a Serenity – Majestad – viendo al varon – todos están reunidos solo esperan por ustedes.

¿?: gracias enseguida vamos – Teas salió de la invitación, mientras el extendía su mano a Serenity- lista princesa -Serenity asintió y tomo su mano, salieron de la habitación –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El silencio era sepulcral, todos se miraban unos a otros estudiándose, como si fueran bichos raros, el ambiente era tenso, pesado e insoportable; hace 10 minutos que Clef había enviado en busca queda del Rey Apolo y aun no aparecía.

Las puertas se abrieron sorprendiendo a los presentes, 2 guardias entraron y después un hombre mas o menos de 27 años se puede decir pisando los 30, rubio de ojos azules, buen mozo, cuerpo atlético digno del guerrero que era, su armadura era negra con dorado, como ya era un sello distintivo del lado izquierdo el emblema del sol, que era mas grande, mas hermoso, además de portarlo en la empuñadora de su espada.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación la inspecciono dándose cuanta realmente de que todos estaban ahí como se lo había comunicado hace unos minutos Serenity mientras estaban en la biblioteca, se dirigió sin decir nada a su trono mientras todos lo observaban, se postro delante de el pero no tomo asiento, su mirada si dirigió hacia la puerta, por la cual entraba una joven rubia, hermosa, ojos azules, su vestido era en tonos dorados y negros, su cabellos estaba suelto, ya que el le había pedido que lo dejara así, como lo gustaba, ella llego a su encuentro, el le sonrió y sin dudarlo ella le correspondió, tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de el, el lugar donde ella pertenecía, del lado de su corazón ahí donde nadie mas reinaba solo ella..su pequeña... su princesa...

Todos eran caras conocidas todos, los podía ver intimidados por su presencia, miro de reojo al joven que estaba a su derecha, se encontraba sumamente nervioso aunque lo trataba de disimular, podría decirse que no era el único 8 jóvenes estaban igual que el, y además la presencia de Endimión no le agradaba, no sabia por que, pero era la verdad, le caía mal el príncipe, bueno lo mismo podía decir de Latis, ninguno le agradaba, pero después trataría ese asunto, había cosas mas importantes que atender, se aclaro la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

¿?: Damas, Caballeros como siempre es un placer volver a verlos , esta ocasión veo caras nuevas por decirlo de alguna manera, las circunstancias nos han obligado a tomar medidas extremas, pero antes de continuar creo que es mi deber presentarme mi nombre es Apolo, soberano del sol y regente del consejo, jóvenes se que es difícil para ustedes se me ha informado que hace unos minutos se han enterado de su situación actual por lo tanto..- pero fue interrumpido-

Mel: Como ¡!Que Nuestra Situación!!!! Usted Quien Rayos Se Cree!! Primero El Estúpido, Engreído Del Hermano De Una De Mis Amigas Va A Mi Casa De Playa Arma No Se Cosas Y Aparece Como Príncipe Con Todo Y Flamante Armadura...En Un Parpadeo Me Arrastran Desde Mi Casa Aahhh... No Se Donde Estoy Y Eso Me Pone Histérica, además Me Entero Que El Novio De Mi Amiga Es Príncipe De No Se Donde ... además Sus Amigas Son Las Sailor Scout!! Y Dios Eso Me Impresiono Mas Ya Que Mi Hermano Y Sus Amigos Tienen Fantasías Con Ellas...Oohh Y Aun Peor Mis Amigos Son Príncipes también, De No Se Donde Lo Mismo Que Mi Hermano Y Yo ...Aahh Y Se Me Olvidaba Mis Vecinos Son Mis Guardianes...Ooohh Se Me Olvidada Que Aun No Se Que Diantres Tiene Que Ver En Todo Esto Serena!! Me Podrías Hacer El Grandísimo Favor De Explicarme!! Ya Que Nadie Lo Ha Hecho!!! Desapareciste Frente A Mis Ojos! Y Te Veo Aquí Tan Campante Entrando Como Una Reina Quien Demonios Te Crees!! Pero Habla Por Dios No Solo Me Mires!!!!

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio mientras Mel sacaba su furia contenida.

Apolo: terminaste Eris – Mel trago saliva al ver la expresión del rostro del hombre, su mirada era penetrante y la miraba directo a los ojos – bien por que aclarare ciertos puntos, primero como te lo dije yo soy la máxima autoridad aquí, y por lo tanto soy el único que Puede Alzar Voz! en cuanto a tu situación emocional en este momento es relevante al igual que la de los demás no están aquí para explicarles el por que de las cosas están aquí para participar en ellas..

Jasón: pero nunca pedimos estar aquí…

Apolo: - apretó los dientes y los puños- no pidieron no claro que no y créeme que si por mi fuera no estarían aquí en algún momento los considere importantes, los aprecie como si fueran mis hijos pero me decepcionan están llenos de amargura y rencor hacia quien no deben, creen que son victimas, por que se les trajo de su maravillosa vida…que se les arranco todo pues no es así, no han padecido nada; sobre sus hombros pesa una gran responsabilidad y que han hecho NADA durante casi 5 años que hemos luchado para que ustedes y su maravilloso mundo sigan en pie, intenta hacerlo con galaxias enteras, hemos visto morir frente nuestros ojos a seres queridos….yo nací siendo guerrero, gobernante, combatiendo, luchando por el bienestar de los demás, al igual que mis compañeros aquí presentes – mirando a los 3 personas que entraron a la sala antes que el– Orfeo – extendiendo su mano, al hombre de cabello negro, mientras el asentía – Larissa - señalando a la mujer, ella imito a Orfeo – y claro Proteo - se dirigió al ultimo de ellos al de cabello castaño el también asintió – nosotros cuidamos del bienestar de las galaxias por varios milenos y créanme que nunca hemos renegado de ello ….si crees que hemos sido injustos con ustedes están equivocados, aun mantenido su vida intacta, ajenos a la realidad, al peligro y la muerte, no han sufrido realmente, no han llorado, en esta sala hay personas que han luchado desde las sombras para que tu maravillosa vida siga en pie y cuando han pedido alguna remuneración NUNCA, nunca... tu estuviste ahí cuando estaban heridos, cuando luchaban, NO, tu y tus amigos estaban divirtiéndose disfrutando de sus vidas – suspiro – bien ... quieres explicaciones del por que están aquí y que cual es su lugar dentro de esto las tendrán, pero que quede claro que tu y Icaro, Hestia, Helios, Eros, Rea y Kira no tendrán voz ni voto en el consejo en los eventos y decisiones pasadas, su participación es de aquí en delante... pues entonces Larissa, Orfeo los dejo en sus manos explíquenles lo necesario a todos, incluyan al Príncipe Endimión y las sailor – mirándolos- me retiro ya que hay asuntos realmente importantes..Proteo – el susodicho asintió – Apolo se puso de pie y lo imitaron Calipso, Demeter, Argos, Aquiles, Latis y Serenity –

Orfeo: a donde creen que van ustedes?

Porteo: las cosas han cambiado, hay problemas en Aitne, Naiad y en Leda.

Larissa: no es posible, eso quiere decir que...

Apolo: si tendremos que hacerles una visita.

Larissa: tu no puedes ir y lo sabes bien, lo mismo tu Porteo.

Porteo: lo sabemos, pero no iremos nosotros, ellos lo harán – mirándolos –

Larissa: no me opongo,

Apolo: no hay otra manera, saldrán de inmediato; Argos, Demeter partiran a Aitne; Latis, Calipso, Aquiles ustedes a Naiad es demasiado grande así que entre los 3 podran hacer una revisión mejor, Serenity ... - giro para verla a los ojos – ...Leda – ella solo asintió – de acuerdo, tienen a su orden una batallon de soldados , prepárense salen en 1 hora...

Orfeo: Apolo, Serenity no puede ir sola a Leda, y lo sabes bien, Teron no es amigable a pesar de todo – al escuchar eso nombre Touya se puso se pie-

Apolo: no estará sola Teas la acompañara, además que llevara 2 batallones de soldados, confió en ella, tu también hazlo, deben descansar – miro a Touya – Eros tranquilo todo saldrá bien, bueno si me permiten – comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a serena esperando que ella lo siguiera pero ella busco con la mirada a Darien, el miraba confuso, decepcionado, furioso, estaba dolido lo leía perfectamente es su ojos – Serenity ... – extendió su mano a ella, ella lo vio y la tomo mientras vio como los ojos de Darien se llenaron de dolor , camino tomando la mano de Apolo, mientras salían de la habitación, uno a uno lo hicieron, abandonaron el lugar tal y como habían llegado sin decir nada –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Salieron de la habitación en silencio ante la mirada de los demás, 2 guardias los escoltaban, el pasillo estaba en penumbras, solamente veía la figura que estaba delante de ella, tan impotente, tan fuerte; de pronto se detuvo, habían llegado a la bibloteca donde habían estado antes, el se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar, entro a la habitación el la siguió cerrando la puerta y dejandolos solos de nuevo, de inmediato ella busco donde sentarse y espero a que el hablara, la miraba desde la puerta estudiando cada movimiento, memorizando cada curvatura su rostro, era tal y como la recordaba, hermosa, delicada, sonrio para si mismo y se acerco a ella, buscando que ella se refugiara en sus brazos, y así fue inmediatamente ella se acurruco entre ellos, no había que decir ,sobraban las palabras, solo eran los ellos, después de 5 años separados, solo pedian estar juntos de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos, mientras acariciaba su cabello, las palabras salieron de su boca sin tan siquiera pensarlo.

Apolo: vuelve a mi….prométemelo que volverás sana y salva… júramelo Serenity, no soportaría que nada te pasara… - la abrazo con mas fuerza –

Serenity: te lo prometo…volveré ….volveré junto a ti – mientras se hundía en su pecho para que el la abrazara mejor -

Continuaron así hasta que unos golpes a la puerta los despertó de su letargo, era hora, ella debía marcharse, debía ir a cumplir parte de su destino, se separaron sin ganas, ella se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta estaba apunto de abrirla pero el la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo de nuevo a el, volviéndola a abrazar, le beso la frente mientras ella le sonreía separándose de el, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, sabia que si lo veía de nuevo no podría separarse de el, fue escoltada a una habitación, entro en ella para despojarse de se vestido y ponerse algo mas adecuado para la ocasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Su cabeza era un mar de dudas, que estaba ocurriendo , Dios! Ocupaba una explicación de inmediato, que era tan grave y aun mas no comprendía que tenían que ver los amigos de su novia en todo esto, príncipes?, ja… si como no, el era un príncipe y no cualquiera, era el de la Tierra, el futuro soberano y ahora venían y le decían que había mas! eso era inaudito, todo tenia una buena explicación si debía tenerla, y la quería AHORA, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando lo llamaban.

Larissa: Endimión

Endimión: ehhh

Larissa: se siente bien?

Endimión: _que si me siento bien….._ –suspiro – NO; alguien tendría la amabilidad de explicarme que sucede aquí!

Larissa: Endi…

Endimión: No Nada De Endimión!!!! Exijo Una Explicación!! Quién Demonios Es Esta Gente! Que Tiene Que Ve Con Mi Prometida!!!! Y Por Que Demonios Se Fue Con Ese Dizque Rey!!

Orfeo: príncipe cálmese….

Endimión: No Me Calmo, Exijo Respuestas Ahora! De Que Demonios Hablan, Que Es Lo Que Sucedió! Que Es El Maldito Consejo! Quiénes Son Los Que Estaban Aquí Y A Donde Se Fue Mi Prometida!

Todos miraban a Darien incrédulos, el nunca levantaba la voz, lo habían visto enojado pero hoy era diferente, en sus ojos había frustración, ira, decepción y dolor.

Larissa: alteza, por favor tome asiento para que escuche mi relato – ella extendió su mano para que se sentara frente a ella y así lo hizo el, ella suspiro para colocar sus manos en su regazo, mientras miraba atentamente a Darien-

Bueno...no hay un punto de partida para poder explicar la situación, tal vez será mas fácil si comenzamos por el comienzo de todo... el principio de esta dolorosa batalla... …para entender el presente deben conocer el pasado….

...Caos se refiere a la sustancia primordial a partir de la cual nació el universo. Caos en el uso común de la palabra designa todo aquello que es o parece desorganizado, desordenado, confuso y a veces incoherente u oscuro, se aplica al espíritu o al comportamiento humano. Caos no cree en la ley establecida, sino en la del más fuerte; esto no significa que sea malvado, ya que un personaje malvado puede cumplir la ley o no, y en cualquier caso actuará según sus propios intereses...

…... no es fácil entender , pero deben hacerlo, es una situación sumamente delicada, muchos han muerto y muchos mas morirán, -suspiro- lo acaban de escuchar es solo el principio de un secreto que se ha mantenido oculto por milenios, solo pocos privilegiados eran concientes de ello...

...hace varios milenios atrás la galaxia estaba regida por el consejo,

los miembros eran los soberanos mas poderosos de los planetas que la formaban, su función es y será tratar de mantener la paz y la armonía entre los planetas...

... deben conocer a los miembros del consejo, claro esta, que algunos ya han fallecido y su puesto se ha pasado a sus herederos ………. Rey Stephano de Setebos su puesto a pasado a El príncipe Demeter; Rey Dione de Portia su heredera la princesa Calipso; Rey Jano de Themisto su lugar paso a manos de el Príncipe Argos -miro a Li – Reina Sinope de Ananke su puesto a sido ocupado por el príncipe Aquiles tu hermano, y tu Hestia como su hermana eres también miembro el consejo; el Rey Atlas de Bretón su puesto a pasado al Príncipe Eros y a su hermana la Princesa Rea –mirando a Touya y a Sakura –-; Rey Quiron de Shado que dando en el puesto el Príncipe Icaro y su hermana la Princesa Eris –mirando a Alex y Melissa – y sus guardianes los Capitanes Eolo y Delfo – Señalando a Matt y Sam -; Rey Metis de Cefiro su heredero el Príncipe Latis y su hermana la princesa Kira – mirando a Saori -; el Rey Proteo de Thalassa que lo conocieron con anterioridad; Rey Dante de la Tierra –mirando a Endimión – ese puesto te pertenece ahora ; Reina Serenity de la luna y su heredera la Princesa Serenity; El Rey Apolo del Sol máxima autoridad del consejo...su heredero el Príncipe Helios – mirando a Jasón -; a mi derecha el Rey Orfeo de Aoede; por ultimo y soy la Reina Larissa de Tarvos…..

-suspiro mientas estrujaba sus manos – había tiempos de paz, todo era calma y felicidad; todo cambio de un momento a otro, una guerra terrible se desato en cefiro arrasando con todo el planeta y sus habitantes –miraba a Saori- no quedo en pie nada, ni nadie, aunque ayudamos no fue suficiente; pasaron años donde la paz poco a poco se restauro – suspiro y miro a Endimión- años mas tarde la tragedia llego a la Luna y arraso con el Milenio de plata por completo, una historia ya conocida por usted Alteza y pos las sailor; de ahí en delante cada imperio, cada planeta, de distintas galaxias fue cayendo … hasta quedar con vida solo Proteo, Orfeo, Apolo y yo….-suspirando – después de milenios ustedes renacieron en la tierra gracias al poder y el amor de sus padres para tener una vida pacifica…..

……ese el es pasado y parte del presente; el por que ustedes están aquí es producto de acontecimientos que se producieron hace mas o menos 5 años; poco después de la batalla que tuvo la princesa Serenity con Sailor Galaxia que estaba bajo el influjo de Caos...

...caos volvió distinto, después de esa batalla algo cambio, era mas fuerte, mas sádico, no quiere gobernar la tierra, ni tampoco el universo, desea destruir todo y a todos, ya no hay bandos, no hay buenos o malos, solo la esperanzan de sobrevivir ...

... caos apareció 1 mes después de que fue expulsado de galaxia, un mes le basto para recuperarse un solo sentimiento es lo que lo impulsa a seguir... venganza... venganza hacia aquella persona que pudo librar una batalla contra el, contra ese corazón que no pudo corromper y del cual desea detener sus latidos... el desea la muerte de Serenity, lo ansia mas que nada esa será su victoria, aunque no logre matarnos a todos... si ella muere...será el fin de su cruzada….

Endimión: pero por que no fui llamado?

Orfeo: espere alteza, aun queda mas por contar.

Larissa: gracias…..cuando nos enteramos de las intenciones de Caos, inmediatamente buscamos a Serenity por mi parte creí que iba a ser fácil, ya que es muy poderosa pero la sorpresa que me lleve muy demasiado grande, ella estaba realmente débil, no se como estaba viva, nos llevo mas de un es encontrarla….. Clef continuas…

Clef: claro majestad….yo contacte a la princesa Serenity habían pasado 2 meses de esa batalla; cuando la encontré y le conté lo sucedido ella estaba sorprendida y a la defensiva; una vez que le explique la situación y de escuchar el mismo relato que ustedes, acepto ayudarnos a localizar a los demás miembros del consejo con una sola condición….

Endimión: cual era esa condición – temeroso de la respuesta que fuera a recibir-

Clef: que ni usted Alteza ni las sailor scout participarían en la batalla- Endimión tanto como las sailor se quedaron impactados, lo mismo que los amigos de serena, con un hilo de voz Endimión se atrevió a preguntar –

Endimión: por que lo hizo?

Clef: Alteza no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, la única que la tiene es la princesa ……-hizo una pausa – después de que aceptamos eso termino, comenzamos a buscar a los demás herederos por todo el mundo, una tarea sumamente difícil….. a los 2 meses encontramos en Canadá a Latis, a partir de ese momento la Princesa Serenity se convirtió en el abogado del diablo –hizo una pausa y tomo aire - se encargo de informarles a cada uno su situación y quienes eran realmente, regresarles todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos y hacerles saber de la existencia de caos; cada uno se comenzó a entrenar como príncipes que son; 3 meses después localizamos a Aquiles al sur de Francia; 1 mes mas tarde a Calipso en Argentina; 5 meses después a Argos en Alemania y cuatro meses después a Demeter en Noruega; la búsqueda siguió pasaron 3 meses y aun no teníamos rastros de los demás...

Mel: por que no nos siguieron buscando?

Clef: en tiempo se nos acabo, había transcurrido año y medio, los enfrentamientos eran mas sangrientos cada vez, muchos soldados habían muertos, Teron rey de Leda se podría decir que es o era el líder de los "villanos" junto con El Rey Julius de Aitne y el Rey Thyone de Naiad se estaba hundiendo poco a poco, a estos planetas es a los cuales fueron a hacerles una visita diplomática la Princesa Serenity y los demás Príncipes..… caos no solamente quería derrocarnos quería derrocar a todos inclusive a sus aliados a su gente….los ejércitos ya se habían disminuido demasiado, la gente de Teron se comenzaba a revelaba contra de el, lo mismo comenzó a pasar con sus aliados y al paso que iban pronto caerían uno a uno….después de mucho deliberar se decidió reunirnos con Teron, se llego a la conclusión de que la manera de detener a caos era encerrarlo para siempre en una prisión … se reunieron en un asteroide ubicado en otra galaxia – suspiro lo que iba a revelar era demasiado fuerte – Serenity se ofreció como carnada y como estaba previsto Caos no tardo en aparecer y era de esperarse la tenia donde quería...

Endimión: la lastimo? -Clef dudo en responden- La Lastimo!!

Clef: -tomo aire- si... no solo ella estaba lastimado todos lo estaban gravemente ...pero se logro el objetivo con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lograron encerrarlo ...un hechizo creo una prisión para caos indestructible e impenetrable ….. además se sello con la sangre de cada uno de ellos ... la única manera es que 6 de los 10 que participaron al hacer el conjuro vuelvan a derramar su sangre de nuevo ...ese lugar se vigilaba con regularidad ….por mas de 3 años estuvo así pero al parecer algo o alguien intenta romper el sello que encierra al Caos... lo que nos indica que ahí algún traidor...

La habitación quedo en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos asimilando la información que acaban de escuchar y unos mas deseando que lo que acababan de revelar no hubiera sido suficiente.

El joven príncipe de la tierra estaba estático aun resonaban en su cabeza el relato que acababa de escuchar, y las dudas comenzaron a surgir; por que su princesa no había querido que luchara, como se pudo callar tanto tiempo; como sufrió sola; estuvo a punto de morir y estaba sola y el estaba lejos y nunca se dio cuenta, que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios una respuesta, pero ante todo necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos...

Endimión: necesito ver a Serenity.

Larissa: eso es imposible por ahora; ella partio a Leda y no creo que vuelva hasta dentro de unas horas, lo mismo que los demás ya que esas visitas no duran mucho... deseo que todo este bien y que regresen sanos y salvos..

Orfeo: lo harán ten de en ellos.

De nuevo todos quedaron en silencio, cada vez que recibían una noticia era peor que la anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Gallarda y segura de si misma caminaba por los anchos pasillos de cantera roja, cada paso que daba resonaba como si fueran mil, a su lado Teas y a los costados estaban sus guardias personales Orión y Prometo y detrás de ellos un pequeño ejercito, para dejar frente a ella a los soldados de Teron, fríos y sanguinarios como el; la guiaban a su encuentro.

Llevaba el rostro cubierto por la capucha y la capa de color plateado apenas llevaba un poco mas arriba de sus talones, dejando ver las botas negras con dorado, llevo su mano derecha a su corazón para tocar el emblema del sol que llevaba grabado en la armadura, ese emblema era de el...era el... el solo tocarlo o mirarlo provocaba que lo recordara y hoy no fue la excepción, se aferró a su recuerdo, a las pocas horas que habían compartido y aun mas a la promesa que le había hecho. Regresaría junto a el, no había duda de ello... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tuvo ante ella, las inmensas puertas de latón que enmarcaban el estudio del Rey Teron; las puertas se abrieron de par en par los soldados que iban al frente se hicieron a al lado dejando ver a un hombre de 35 años, buen mozo, de cabello y ojos negros con una armadura gris y negra que sonreía triunfalmente, tomo aire y se acerco a el dejando atrás a sus guardias que estaban alerta hacia cualquier movimiento, a unos pason de el se detuvo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza para deslizar la capucha y develar su identidad; a lo que el se se acerco y a ella y le hizo una reverencia.

Teron: sea bienvenida Princesa Serenity de la Luna – extendió su mano y la invito a entrar al estudio –

Serenity: un placer como siempre Majestad –fingiendo una sonrisa y entro a la habitación- tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Las puertas se cerraron provocando un enorme ruido, dejándola sola en esa habitación con el; no había marcha atrás , entre mas rápido hablara con el regresaría a los brazos de su amado.

Miles de sentimientos se desbordaban, la ira, frustración, decepción, preocupación, duda, egoísmo, temor, amor, cariño, devoción, miedo, palpitaban como una herida abierta provocando que el dolor aumentara a cada instante.

La realidad es muy cruel y mas aun cuando no tienes idea de lo que te espera, pero que será mas difícil aceptarla o huir, huir es mejor, dejar todo y a todos atrás para comenzar de cero, a fin de cuentas te la volverás a topar pero volverás a huir? ; encararla te dejara sabores amargos y alegrías, maduraras y serás mas sabio; no hay manera de aceptarla o esquivarla solo hay que aprender a sobrellevarla y a convivir con ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Según la Teogonía de Hesíodo.

eha eha eha!! Termine, termine!!

Ok, ninu

A mi lado el Sr. Kattalakis acompañándome y dándome ánimos como siempre ya que por un mes, UN MES mi querido Celta, se quedara en casa de Suyi, con T-rex y ella.

Bueno ...uuff no veía final a este capitulo, trate de tenerlo lo antes posible pero como verán fue largo , además muchas explicaciones , me mate peor que esclavo egipcio, jeje se que soy medio dramática nn, jeje , pero aquí esta, no podía contarlo, me hubieran crucificado si me atrevía, se que se resolvieron algunas dudas y se que se crearon mas , perdonen... pero las que pueda se las resolveré, les pido paciencia, paciencia, todo se resolverá según el avance la situación.

Ahora les dejo una pequeña guía de los personajes y sus nombres por que me van a odiar...

Endimión – Darien (primero mi papucho, jeje)

Serenity – serena

Eros –Touya

Rea –Sakura

Icaro –Alex

Eris –Mel

Hestia –Li

Eolo – Matt

Delfo – Sam

Helios – Jasón

Kira- Saori

Latis – Pues Latis jejeje, hermano se Kira.

Aquiles – hermano de Hestia

Argos – miembro del consejo

Demeter – miembro del consejo

Calipso – miembro del consejo

Larissa – miembro consejo

Orfeo – miembro consejo

Proteo- miembro del consejo

Apolo - miembro del consejo y máxima autoridad de el.

Teas – capitán de ejercito de Apolo

Teron- rey de leda

Julius – rey de Aitne

Thyone rey de Naiad

Si me falto alguno háganmelo saber, según yo son lo que están vivos, antes que de digan (como lo hizo gaby ¬¬)o mas bien ya lo han de ver pensado, " de cual se fumo Elizabeth para sacar esos nombrecitos" buueeeeehhh les digo que no me fume nada!! Algunos como ya se dieron cuenta son nombres de dioses o deidades menores de la mitología griega y los demás son los nombres de los satélites o lunas de los planetas de nuestro sistema solar y otros por que simplemente me gustaron jeje o los invente.

Ahora seguimos:

**Lovemamoru:**

Belle, jejeje, siento lo de ese aparatejo (xbox) ya no aparecerá por un tiempo créeme ¬¬ , pero por ahora tengo que dejar a Vane con algún pasatiempo en lo que voy a trabajar, esa era la razón por la que te decía que dejaras que viniera el ¼ de Dios o el general diabético pero tu con la mente cochambrosa, no lo permitiste, jejeje no te enojes que te vas hacer diabética, jeje muuchooss besos... antes de retirarme recuerda un solo pelo que le toques a mi celta o si te atrevez a acercar a la casa de suyi y la morrigan ira tras de ti con todo y mago, lobo (aunque es mi cuñado), general griego- diabético- y el ¼ de Dios – lo bautice así!! Se oye mejor que el apodo que le puso suyi, a que si!!, reconócelo!!- jjajaa no hagas bilis!!

Te quiero mucho Nena , no te enfades.. jeje

**Conchis:**

Gracias y deseo que te siga agradando la historia y que continúes leyendola.

**Cris:**

Amiguis!! Gracias por tus comentarios, así es haruka sobreprotectora que hacerle así es; los sentimientos de Darien van de la mano con el amor que le tiene a sere, bueno y sus reacciones ya la viste pero aun falta.

**-Serena- :**

gracias, jeje tome en cuenta tu comentario sobre lo detallado espero que te agradara, yo tampoco quiero que la abandone buuaah , pero la vida es una ruleta.

**Mely:**

Si estuvo cargado de sentimientos lo se, no creo que maten a seiya solo se van a divertir mutuamente, ellos molestándolo y el desquitándose.,Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap fuera de tu agrado.

**Suyi:**

Moxa!! Tienes toda la razón, mi lobito estuvo ahí además del celta, cuida mucho de el buuuaaaahhh, dile que lo extraño y mas cuando veo las tazas nuevas que le compre para su cafe!! .

Oohhh Oooohhh te gusto, la mención de T-rex, dime que si!!! Que lo hice de todo corazon!

Muchos besos para ti, saludos para T-rex y un abrazo para mi celta!! Dile que lo espero el 1 de diciembre para empezar con los "arreglos" navideños.

Te dejo que mi inspiración anda desatada y hay que aprovecharla.

**Isabel:**

Gracias!! Que bueno que te agrado, a mi también me pareció prudente la actitud con Haruka y claro con los demás, a fin de cuentas es su decisión.

**Pilar:**

No tienes que dar las gracias te las doy yo a ti por leer mi historia y comentarla, y de antemano responderé todas tus dudas, claro las que pueda.

Mira guerra, guerra ya se desato y se desatara mas, solo espera, lo que le espera a sere y Darien.

Y pronto veras a la mujer que esconde serena.

**Eclipse:**

Lo va hacer, te lo aseguro, tiempo al tiempo que ya se enfrentaran, jeje que te dire? Serás una pervertida?? Noooooo..

Te lo aseguro que trato de actualizar lo antes posible, pero me faltan dedos para escribir, y si no es eso es el tiempo, pero te prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible y veras el 14.

Ya viste por que seré se siente culpable.

**Estrella:**

Jeje si la mayor de la veces el no es violador, pero no se, lo voy a tomar en cuenta ten lo por seguro, jejej que bueno que captaste el sentimiento de ambos ya que fue parte de este cap y lo que se viene...

**Kakyu:**

Mil gracias por tus palabras, no tienes idea de lo que significaron para mi, es un gusto escribir y transmitirles sentimientos y emociones,

Pues aquí esta el nuevo cap, repleto de emociones e intrigas.

**Little witch:**

Amiwis!!! Gracias por seguirme hasta aca!!! Yo también quiero un novio así!! Y latis,mmm pues latis!!! Creo que ni el se entiende, ojala que te gustara el cap, de todo corazón.

**NeoReina-sailor moon:**

No importa cuando llegues eso es lo de menos y lo sabes bien , jeje y creo que tu duda ya quedo resuelta o no? Mina pues inoportuna hasta la tumba creo yo, jeje si te digiera que cometí un error parecido je je je, no le dijo " no digas nada" uno no sabe eso la comprendo.. jjajaja bueno pronto , pronto,...

**Maritza:**

Ahora no te pudiste reír tanto lo siento, pero compensé con drama!! Jeje, no es lo mismo lo se pero... luego me reivindico.

**Angie-Chiba:**

Si ese par de arpías (es de cariño) querían mandar a volar a Darien son malignas, ya vez como son de escandalosas no lo podían dejar pasar, nos vemos amiga.

**Reicy Kuo:**

Buueeh lo que pasaría mañana, o sea lo que paso hoy, es el por que sere sufre, bueno no sufre es una carga que lleva junto con sus responsabilidades, se que la hago pasarla mal pero ya va a pasar, es como nuestra vida esta llena de altibajos.

**SERYTSU:**

Respondo! Mmm no te puedo responder algo que tu misma ya lo hiciste, no tomes decisiones ni saques deducciones antes de tiempo, espera que pronto se aclarara todo, falta poco.

**Serenity1:**

Amiga no hemos platicado en el msn que sucede?! Mmm no te dio para cardiaco, te advertí que te sentaras bien y te acercaras un bote de alcohol (no te lo tomes!) jeje espero que te gustara el cap!

**Mabelu.**

Amiga! Tenemos tiempo sin hablar, espero que estés bien y que te gustara el cap, deseo que nos encontremos pronto.

**Fabiolamoon:**

Adoro esas escenas!! Si hay alguna semejanza con la realidad, es coincidencia,!! Yo también quisiera ser sere.. gracias por tu comen.

**Eclipse:**

Seee esas son las palabras!! Hola de nuevo! See ya se que te deje con la duda, pero ya te respondí por que es el abogado del diablo, ya que llevaba malas "noticias" ,jeje , si por mi fuera cada semana puntual estaría el cap nuevo pero a veces requieren de mucho de mi tiempo y la ardilla no coopera para que fluyan las ideas y como en este me tuve que poner a investigar, pero no es ninguna lata, aquí seguiré mas bien dando lata yo con mis ideas.

Bueno me despido, regresare lo antes posible lo prometo , aaaahhhh solo les digo bueno repito, lean bien, no se me infarten antes de terminar el cap, no saquen conclusiones aun, que a veces no todo es lo que aparenta, no es lo mismo negro claro que claroscuro ( see me pase con la analogía ¬¬, es tarde comprendan y mi cerebro no funciona igual) pero así es, saquen sus dudas y esperen es siguiente capitulo!!

p.d.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!! Que me alientan en continuar! Y les reitero la invitación si ya se tomaron la molestia de perder su valioso tiempo y leerlo el cap, una mas no cuesta nada, pulse GO y dejen su comen, no importa que no están inscritas en fanfiction.

No tienen idea de la alegría que nos dan a las escritoras (es) al ver que nuestras historias reciben un comentario, ya que eso nos ayuda a mejorar.

Bueno esto era posdata y ya se convirtió en pliego petitorio, jejeje

Abrazos y besos para todas.


	14. Cara a Cara

**Capitulo 13**

**"Cara a Cara"**

Frente a frente...cara a cara... no se puede evitar... las palabras surgirán y fluirán como el agua que mantiene el cause del rió...

En los ojos se refleja el alma, así como los sentimientos que la embriagan...basta con solo echar una mirada a ellos

y sabrás que se esconde dentro del corazón...

Solo resta mirarse de frente y evitar bajar la mirada, así cara a cara contra la adversidad, aceptando lo venidero, no queda mas solo respetar los hilos ya trazados por el destino...

Claro que no siempre se obtiene lo deseado...pero ... aceptar el reflejo de los ojos del ser que tienes delante no es grato...mas aun cuando es el amado...o tal vez...aquel que desea arrebatar al a ese ser tan amado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estudio, horas ,mas de las que había previsto, el tiempo se agotaba y si no quería que se organizara una guerra contra Leda debía salir rápido; pero aun no se reponía de las palabras de Teron, no lo podía creer, resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, ya había comenzado y final estaba cerca, lo sabia, sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría pero no de esta manera, nunca pensó que estuviera tan cerca , se giro y miro a Teron sentado detrás del escritorio de cuero negro, no había expresión en su rostro, ninguna, toma un sorbo de licor parecía que estuviera meditando; hacia mas de una hora que no se dirigían la palabra, después de debatir por 4 horas él decidió infórmale su descubrimiento, debía enfrentarlo, tenia que estar segura lo que le había informado, tenia que escucharlo de sus labios otra vez.

Serenity: esta seguro de lo que me acaba de decir?

Teron: ja ja mas que seguro, es verdad, no debe de dudarlo, el que debería desconfiar soy yo, al tener aquí.

Serenity: - inmediatamente ella se tenso – no tiene por que hacerlo

Teron: no, no tengo por que?... creo que has olvidado a Marcus.

Serenity: no, no lo he hecho, esta presente cada día.

Teron: creo que si lo hiciste, lo olvidaste; la princesita favorita de Apolo, viene con todo el cinismo del mundo a verme, no podía mandar a alguien mas, tiene a media docena de príncipes inútiles y te manda a ti, justamente a ti, a la persona que asesino a mi hijo..

Serenity: yo no lo asesine...

Teron: ahhh entonces como se le puede llamar al hecho de que lo dejaran solo...lo dejaron pelear contra un ejercito solo... tu lo permitiste...

Serenity: tu no estabas ahí, no sabes nada, no pudiste pelear...no deseaste hacerlo, preferiste enviarlo a el….. Eran demasiados, no podíamos estar juntos, nos hubieran matado a todos…

Teron: hubiera preferido que murieras tú en su lugar, tal vez esto hubiera terminado de una vez...

Serenity: si supiera que mi muerte pudiera detenerlo, te aseguro que no dudaría en hacerlo, pero caos no se detendría seguiría por alguien mas...

Teron: jaja….creo que tú visita ha terminado.

Serenity: exacto…que así sea entonces…– se dirigió hacia la puerta-

Teron: serenity...-ella se detuvo-...a comenzado

Serenity: lo se…. – continuo con su camino pero la puerta se abro de par en par dando paso a un hombre musculoso que vestía completamente de negro, y sus ojos y cabellos no eran la excepción-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Cada vez estaba mas inquieto, había pedido que los dejaran solos hace un par de horas para aclarar sus pensamientos pero fue un grave error desde que Larissa, proteo y Clef los habían dejado solos, Haruka había roto el silencio gritando mil y una vociferación a los 4 vientos, no paraba de exteriorizar sus emociones lo mismo ocurrió con Ray y claro se les unía Mina y Lita mientras las demás permanecían calladas tratando de entender los acontecimientos pasados; por otro lado estaban los amigos de su novia cada uno tenia reacciones distintas Sam, Matt, Alex no dejaban de ver a las chicas las estudiaban demasiado y se decían todo con la mirada, mientras que Mel hacia caras desde la alegría hasta la pena, Li estaba un poco igual ya que no sabia con quien hablar y por otro lado Jasón sumido en sus pensamientos. Touya, Sakura y Saori solo los miraban no sabían como hablar con ellos, cuando por fin Touya rompió el silencio.

Touya: Endimión...

Endimión:-lo volteo a ver, mientras los demás centraban su atención en el- mi nombre es Darien Chiba.

Touya: no Darien, tu eres Endimión el príncipe heredero al trono de Erusion, futuro soberano de la tierra, como yo soy Eros de Breton...acéptalo ya no mas farsas y dobles vidas... –fue interrumpido por Li-

Li: como pudieron no decirlo? Como lo callaron? Éramos amigos, saori?!

Saori: no teníamos opción no era nuestro deber decírselo.

Mel: pero si de serena?! Verdad?!

Sakura: si es su deber hacerlo, pero creo que las cosas se complicaron, no se que decirles, yo estaba peor cuando nos enteramos, creanme no fue nada sutil...

Jasón: ahora no importa como, ni quien les dijo, lo que importa es que nos traicionaron ustedes y serena que pensaban hacer, llegar un día y decirnos "oh eres un príncipe y debes luchar contra caos" por favor me creen estupido! Nunca les importamos... nunca!... nos mintieron y mas serena!!! Como pudo cuantas veces la consolé, cuantas veces la abrace y le di ánimos, pensé que era como mi hermana, pero lo único que es una arpía... una... – no pudo continuar hablando por que termino en el suelo por el puño de Darien que había golpeado su rostro -

Darien: no te permito que hables así de ella, ENTIENDES! – Quedaron todos pasmados por su reacción, más aun las chicas –

Jasón: - se levanto poco a poco – ja, no te das cuenta a ti también te mintió! Estas ciego o que ¿! Te engaño no se cuantos años?! Ahora dudo que las lágrimas que derramaba fueran por ti!! Te dejo solo aquí y se largo con otro, no te dio tu lugar, quien dice que no te engaña con el! – inmediatamente Darien se abalanzo sobre de el sujetándolo del cuello y golpeándolo varias veces, Touya, Sam, Matt, Alex y Haruka trataron de detenerlo, forcejearon durante varios minutos cuando los pudieron separar, Sam y Matt levantaban a Jasón, mientras Touya y Haruka trataban de detener a Darien pero era demasiado su fuerza y en ese momento estaba furico no importaba quien lo hubiera hecho enojar necesitaba desquitarse con quien fuera y sacar su furia, Jasón se limpiaba de la boca un hilo de sangre –

Michiru: Darien contrólate, por favor – lo soltaron poco a poco, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas y pasaba una mano por su cabello para volverlo a su sitio, -

Jasón: es verdad que no lo vez!! Nos mintió a todos!! Incluso a ustedes que habían compartido mas cosas con ella ¡!

Sakura: cállate de una vez Jasón! Hazlo de una vez por todas! No sabes nada! No sabes el infierno que fue y es para ella!!

Jasón: no lo se por que nunca nos dijo nada! Nos utilizo!! Nos mintió!

Sakura: te mintió…. nos mintió para protegernos! Entiéndelo!

Jasón: necesito una explicación, necesito hablar con ella!!

Endimión: en eso coincidimos tu quieres una explicación igual que yo –lo miro a los ojos retándolo con la mirada, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Clef-

Clef: que sucede aquí?

Touya; nada clef, nada….

Clef: como ustedes digan, por favor tomen sus asientos, regreso ya alguien.

Darien: quien regreso?

Clef: aun no lo se solo me aviso un guardia – las puerta se abrieron para dar paso a Calipso, Aquiles y a un muy molesto Latis que inmediatamente tomo su lugar-

Clef: que ha sucedido?

Aquiles: nada...

Clef: nada?

Aquiles: nada.

Clef: que no fueron a Naiad?

Aquiles: si pero...

Calipso: si, si fuimos después de tenernos esperando por 1 y media hora el estupido rey Thyone nos recibió, solo para decirnos que no tenia ninguna información que darnos!! Que a la única persona a la que se la darían es a ELLA!!!

Clef: a quien –

Latis: serenity...

Clef: que?!

Latis: Thyone dijo que a la única persona que le darían información era a serenity, que tendríamos que esperar por ella, después de eso nos invito a que abandonáramos Naiad de la manera mas amigable...

Calipso: seeee escoltados por un centenar de soldados!!

Clef: esto es muy extraño – un guardia abrió la puerta permitiendo el paso a Argos y Demeter – Argos... que les dijeron?

Argos: ja , oohh la amabilidad es el punto fuerte de Julius , nos pidió que sacamos nuestros traseros de Aitne...

Calipso: ooohh ooohh y que si hay alguna información la tendría la muñequita verdad?

Argos: muñequita??

Calipso: esta bien serenity..

Demeter : -puso los ojos en blanco – deja esos celos niña, y si eso dijo Julius...

Latis: saben algo de serenity?

Clef: no aun nada, me preocupa conozco a Teron y no creo que le hubiera agradado su visita.

Latis: con mas razón iremos a Leda.

Argos: no, no , no nadie se mueve de aquí; si vamos se armara una guerra, esperemos un poco mas.

Calipso: yo opino que la dejemos en Leda, tal vez se le quite lo engreído y lo mandón.

Clef: calipso...

Calipso: nada de calipso, cada vez que la veo me quiere morder! Se siente todo poderosa! Me grita! Me exige compostura! De verdad Endimión que viste en ella; es tan ….

Endimión: disculpe pero no tengo el agrado de conocerla, pero le pido que no se exprese de esa manera de Mi Prometida

Calipso: no, otro príncipe que la defiende ¡!

Latis: ya cállate, te aguante durante 4 horas ... Déjala en paz...

Calipso: te odio!! Cada vez reafirmo más que estas enamorado de ella!!!

Latis: que idioteces dices!!

Calipso: niégalo!!

Clef: calipso cálmate por favor – miro al guardia – vaya por el Rey Apolo, dígale que es urgente y de mucha importancia – el guardia asintió y salio de la habitación –

Endimión miraba confuso a Latis, si lo que decía calipso tenia sentido eso respondería a muchas de sus preguntas del por que su novia se comportaba a la defensiva cuando el se presentaba. Después de unos minutos, las puerta se abrieron dando paso a Apolo.

Apolo: latis que sucede?

Latis: Thoyne se nego a decirnos nada, que solo a serenity se le informaría de la situación

Apolo: que?! Argos?

Argos: lo mismo nos dijo Julius, solo a ella.

Apolo: se sabe algo de ella?

Clef: nada

Apolo: debería haber regresado hace mas de 2 horas, Teron no es amigable ni cortes.

Latis: debemos ir a Leda.

Apolo: creo que...

Endimión: majestad , debemos esperar, sere regresara sana y salva.

Apolo: - lo miraba confuso- como lo sabe Endimión?

Endimión: la conozco y se que lo hará.

Jasón: la conoces! Por favor!!

Endimión: -apretó los dientes – más de lo que tú crees.

Latis: serenity volverá. – Endimión lo miro con el ceño fruncido-

Apolo: no más de 1 hora si no sabemos nada de ella, yo mismo partiré a Leda por ella.

Endimión: majestad, le pido que me permita acompañarlo, la princesa serenity es mi prometida y me preocupa su seguridad.

Apolo: - asintió – de acuerdo Endimión –suspiro – me retiro en una hora nos reuniremos de nuevo – salio de la habitación dejando a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Endimión tomo la palabra–

Endimión: por que fue sola?

Clef: no lo se, no se por que El rey Apolo la envió sola...

Latis: ella puede manejarlo...eso y más

Endimión: - ese comentario lo molesto – como estas seguro?

Latis: - se giro para encararlo – por que la conozco.

Endimión: no se que relación o que interés tengas hacia ella, pero me importa poco, así que aléjate de ella.

Latis: no puede prohibirme acercarme a ella.

Endimión: si puedo y lo haré, ALEJATE.

Latis: - se levanto de su lugar – jamás...dame una buena razón para hacerlo, que no sean tus infantiles celos...

Endimión : - se acerco a el – mis celos... no seas ridículo... Celos de TI.

Latis: jajaja mira nada más al principito de la tierra... jajaja esta celoso de mí...

Endimión: por favor de ti, no juegues, serena nunca se fijaría en ti , nunca...

Latis: tan seguro estas de ella y de su amor...

Endimión: SI.

Latis: ja como te dije la primera vez que nos encontramos; cuídala... por que yo daría lo que fuera por tenerla ...en mis brazos.

Endimión: Que?! Como Te Atreves A Decírmelo

Latis: Lo Hago Por Que Es La Verdad, Eres Un Estúpido Que La Abandono Por 5 Años Por Seguir Un Maldito Sueño!!

Endimión: Quien Te Crees Para Hablarme De Esa Manera, No Tienes Ningún Derecho! Ninguno!

Latis: la verdad incomoda o no principito!?

Endimión: Tu No Sabes Nada, Nada De Ella Y De Mi...Nada de nuestra relación y Aunque así Fuera No Te Interesa!! Ve Y Metete En Tus Asuntos! Serena Es MI PROMETIDA!

Latis: jajaja por cuanto tiempo crees que lo sea? – en ese momento Endimión arremetió contra de el, golpeándolo en el estomago provocando que Latis se doblara y sacando el aire de sus pulmones (N.A. según mi primo eso sucede cuando golpeas a alguien en el estomago, le creeré ya que no me dejo comprobarlo con el , jeje) Endimión lo tomo del cuello y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Latis se tambaleara, pero le basto un segundo reincorporarse e irse encima de Endimión para golpearlo en el rostro, lo logro alcanzar y le partió el labio, Endimión respondió con una patada en el estomago que hizo que latis retrocediera, el aprovecho para acorralo contra la pared mientras con su antebrazo presionaba su garganta, latis lo tomo por el cuello tratando de safarse-

Endimión: Que Te Quede Claro Ella Es Mi Novia, Mi Prometida... Y Pronto Mi Esposa ….Aléjate De Ella...

Latis: o que? no te tengo miedo...

Endimión: yo tampoco y no dudare en defenderla – desde hace unos minutos las puertas de habían abierto permitiendo el paso a la Princesa del planeta de fuego y a las sailor star light que presenciaron la escena, dejándolos atónitos, al igual que a los demás nadie se movía de su lugar, habían presenciado un ataque de furia por parte de Darien que los sorprendió demasiado

Clef: Endimión, no es momento para eso tenemos problemas mas graves – sin querer soltó a latis y este se incorporo , quedando frente a frente, retándose con la mirada – princesa kakyuu , sea bienvenida –entro a la habitación sin dejar de mirar a Endimión, la única vez que lo vio se veía demasiado tranquilo y sereno, pero todo contradecía a lo que acabada de presenciar- dentro de unos momentos se nos unirá alguien que desea verlos y hablar con ustedes, los dejaremos solos para que puedan hablar mejor…..Eros, Kira, Rea por favor acompañen a los demás a sus aposentos para que descansen –Eros asintió y se dirigió a la puerta a regañadientes los de mas lo acompañaron, después Clef se giro para encarar a Argos – Argos lo mismo es para ustedes, Demeter, Calipso, Aquiles, Latis vayan a descansar; tienen que estar preparados para lo que nos espera. – uno a uno abandono la habitación, Latis aun permanecía frente a Endimión, sin intención de marcharse – Latis…….- desvió la mirada de Endimión para centrarse en Clef – vete….a descansar, regresaran en 1 hora…ahora – le dirigió una ultima mirada a Endimión, para después dirigirse a la puerta, Clef lo siguió cerrando las puertas tras de si dejándolos solos, las sailor solo se miraban, nadie decía nada Endimión seguía en el mismo lugar, poco a poco se calmo y busco donde sentarse, para llegar al lugar que antes había sido ocupado por su amada, su mirada se quedo en un punto fijo asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir–

Endimión: _serena... necesito que regreses, necesito respuestas... mas que nada las necesito de tus labios...por que ... por que ...por que no me dijiste nada...será verdad...que tienes que ver con Apolo...te necesito..._

El silencio se rompió gracias a la princesa Kakyuu que se dirigió a Endimión.

Kayuu: príncipe Endimión ...príncipe Endimión...-sacándolo de su letargo –

Endimión: si .. princesa kakyuu, gusto de volver a verla...

Kakyuu: lo mismo digo alteza, lo malo que sea en estas circunstancias..

Endimión: lo mismo opino – suspiro pesadamente – esta al tanto de todo?

Kakyuu: si – fue interrumpida ya que la puertas se volvieron abrir dando paso a una joven de cabellos negro y ondulados sus ojos reflejaban un paz enorme a la vez de una decisión inquebrantable, a su lado un hombre de cabellos rubios platinados que caían mas debajo de sus hombros con una sonrisa coqueta que enmarcaba su rostro, se quedaron en la entrada de la habitación, solamente se miraban, tratando de averiguar quienes eran, las puertas se cerraron dejándolos solos, por fin la joven rompió el silencio-

¿?: me alegra verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo.

Endimión: quienes son?

¿?: Príncipe, hace falta que me presente de nuevo ante usted?

Uranus: si el príncipe así lo pide, se debe hacer. (N.A. ellas siguen transformadas y las llaman por su nombre de scout)

¿?: no cambias verdad Haruka, pero no tenemos tiempo para jugar a las adivinanzas – con un movimiento de su mano en su frente y en la del hombre apareció el emblema de la familia real de la luna, lo que ocasiono que los presentes se sobresaltaran –

Mars: quienes son?- acercándose a ella y posándose enfrente-

¿?: Ray, no seas desconfiada; sigues desconfiando hasta de tu sombra lo mismo que Haruka, tranquilas...

Endimión: cual es tu nombre?

¿?: - ella sonrió – Luna...

Todos en la sala quedaron con la boca abierta, no era posible que ella fuera la Luna que conocían, los three lights que habían permanecidos callados desde que llagaron a la habitación por varias razones, dos de ella en especial por petición de su princesa, claro que era fácil ya que debido a lo que acababa de contarles los había sorprendido e inquietado demasiado y otra de ellas era la actitud del siempre sereno príncipe de la tierra mientras "discutía" ciertos puntos con Latis, así que eso les dio pie a mantener su boca cerrada, pero esta vez Yaten no dudo en abrirla-

Yaten: lu..luna...??

Luna: - giro su cabeza hacia el – si Yaten soy Luna.

Venus : - se acerco a ella y la enfrento con los ojos entrecerrados – la luna que yo conozco camina en 4 patas, no mide mas de 40 centímetros de pie, es gritona, exagerada, mandona y se irrita demasiado cuando serena hace algo que no le parece.-esta ves el hombre fue el que respondió-

¿?: eso sigue igual – ganándose una mirada de advertencia de parte de Luna –

Venus: - se giro y lo encaro – y tu eres?

¿?: ya no me reconoces mina, por dios sigues siendo igual de atolondrada.

Venus: oye!!! Quien eres?!

Mercury: si ella es Luna – señalándola - el debe ser... ooohh ... eres …Artemis?

Venus: - lo miro horrorizada, mientras el asentía y una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su rostro – AAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! No puedes ser Artemis y tu Luna - señalándolos respectivamente - (N.A. mala descripción de ambos para definir mejor es como aparecen en al manga, si no lo han leído HÁGANLO, por fis , jejeje)

Luna: si somos nosotros...

Venus: no , no , no ...ustedes son gatos, mininos...

Artemis: éramos...ahora somos humanos...

Uranus: no les creo, necesito una prueba...algo que solo ellos saben.

Luna: bueno deben de dudar ya que serena no esta aquí para respaldarnos, pero esta bien les diré algo ...mmmmmm...que tal como las encontramos a cada una de ustedes...

Uranus: no eso no...algo mas personal...

Neptune: Haruka, por favor...

Uranus: no nada de por favor, algo que solo sepamos nosotros y luna, si supone que tu sabrás, claro si eres ella...

Luna: - la miro divertida y levanto una ceja- bueno...una vez cuando los three lights necesitaban a una mascota para un programa de televisión, ya que alguien había dejado escapara al camaleón que tenían como tal...tuvieron que llevarse a una gata que estaba sobre una barda – mirando a los three lights que estaban con la boca abierta al igual que las chicas –

Venus: ya lo recuerdo ¡!! Eras una pillina Luna!! Oohhh LUNA!! – se giro a ver a artemis – ARTEMIS!!!!! – lo abrazo- donde han estado, si ya se me hacia raro que no estuvieran con serena en su casa...

Artemis: si hemos estado con ella.

Mars: pero nunca los vimos, o es que acaso..

Luna: que no estemos físicamente no indica que no la apoyáramos, desde un principio la apoyamos en todo.

Endimión: ustedes estaban al tanto de todo es todo?

Luna: si.

Endimión: y Guardaron Silencio Todo Este Tiempo? - camino entre kakyuu y detuvo frente a ellos, mina se hizo a un lado cuando vio la ira y la furia en los ojos de Darien –

Artemis: Si.

Uranus: - se puso al lado izquierdo de el y Neptune a su derecha, las demás las siguieron, mientras que Plut se mantuvo alejada – como pudieron después de todo lo que pasamos?

Luna: nuestra lealtad, es con ella, ante todo.

Endimión: como permitieron que esto ocurriera? Como llego a esta situación, por que nos excluyeron de la pelea? ...supongo que saben las respuestas, así que estoy esperando una explicación.

Artemis: lo siento alteza pero tendrá que esperar a la princesa, nosotros no podemos decir nada ya que ella no nos lo ha permitido.

Plut: que tanto a cambiado el futuro? – su voz era sombría, carente expresión , trataba de sonar así, aunque por dentro su alma se desgarraba a causa de la incertidumbre, le dolía el corazón de solo pensar que esto hubiera cambiado el futuro, de tan solo imaginarse que la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados no llegara a existir; inmediatamente esas palabras tuvieron efecto en los demás, no habían pensado en eso, ninguno de ellos, y si realmente ya se había afectado al futuro –

Endimión: _no .. no puede ser... Rini... _que tanto lo afecto? – sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de rabia habían cambiado para llenarse de preocupación y angustia, la pequeña que había conocido casi 6 años atrás tal vez no llegaría a existir, no eso nunca, ella debía de hacerlo, por ella fue que se reafirmo mas el amor que se sentía por su princesa ya que supo que el fruto de su amor seria idéntico a ella, una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro al recordarla, no era justo que por los errores de otros inocentes como ella pagaran, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a cuestionarlos – que tan afectado esta?

- luna y artemis intercambiaron miradas -

Luna: no lo sabemos... no sabemos que consecuencias tendrán las decisiones de la princesa...

Endimión: no puede ser...ella lo sabe...Sabe Lo Que Ocasiono!!!...

Artemis: si ...esta consiente de todo... acepto todas las responsabilidades y las consecuencias que acarrearan estas...

Endimión: No... Donde Esta?! Necesito Una Explicación!!

Luna: Darien ...cálmate ... por favor... escúchala, escúchenla primero... no la juzguen.

Saturn: que no la juzguemos luna? Nos hizo aun lado...se arriesgo sola...sabiendo que podía morir...no le importamos... cuantas veces nos sacrificamos por ella y asi nos paga desconfiando de nosotros... somos capaces de luchar a su lado...

Luna: tu que sabes de sacrificios Hotaru? Dime... que has sacrificado... que yo recuerde serena casi muere por salvarte peleando contra el faraón 90...

Uranus: no es lo mismo..

Artemis: no lo es Haruka...ella dio su vida muchas veces por ustedes, después de la batalla contra el negaverso prefirió borrarles sus recuerdos a todos para que tuvieran una vida normal, sabiendo que no estarían juntos, lo saben chicas y tu también Darien, ustedes no la escucharon llorar en la oscuridad por que no estaban ahí, le dolió verlos día a día y no poder acercarse a ustedes...

Endimión: pero por que no dijo nada durante 5 años callo, por que ...por que prefirió luchar sola ….que la hizo cambiar de opinión o quien la hizo?...si tienes la respuesta dímela Luna, ya que no la comprendo...

Luna: no se pueden comportar como victimas, ella los necesita ahora mas que nunca..

Uranus: nos necesita! Bah! Pudo pelear sola no? Lo puede seguir haciendo de la misma manera?

Artemis: cuida tu lengua Uranus...sabes que eso es traición, yo que tu pensaba 2 veces antes de hablar, las cosas no son como antes ella a cambiado y créeme cuando digo que a cambiado.

Uranus iba a repelar pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que las puertas fueron abiertas dando paso a Larissa y a Orfeo.

Larissa: luna, alguna novedad?

Luna: el Rey Apolo ordeno que se reuniera a todos al parecer no espera mas para ir a Leda.

Orfeo: entonces partiremos a Leda; ya se les aviso a los demás?

Artemis: si, los guardias lo están haciendo en estos instantes, no deben tardar en llegar.

En los siguientes uno a uno arribaron, la habitación se volvió a llenar, esperando la llegada del Rey Apolo; mientras en las cabezas de las sailor no dejaba de resonar las palabras de Artemis _..." sabes que eso es traición" _, las star light permanecían junto a su princesa solo escuchando lo acontecido sin interferir, claro eso no decía que no se morían por hacerlo y realizar una que otra pregunta.

En penúltimo en llegar fue Latis, cuando su mirada y la de Endimión se encontraron no hubo mas que decir, sus rostros lo decían por ellos, querían destrozarse, sentir como la sangre del otro manchaba sus puños, liberar la ira y frustración de esa manera se volvía con cada pensamiento una idea muy tentadora, no era fácil descartarla.

Lo que se avecinaba era indefinido para todos, lo único seguro era que es difícil de afrontar; aun faltaba Apolo, cada segundo era una eternidad, las dudas crecían como la mala hierba, sin dejar ningún terreno desolado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El silencio era palpable en la habitación, no hacia mas que mirarlos, por fin dio 2 pasos dentro de la habitación permitiendo que las puertas se cerraran ocasionando un estruendo de tal magnitud que varios objetos que se encontraban en la habitación se tambalearon; serenity se quedo en shock mirando fijamente al recién llegado mientras Teron se ponía de pie y lo encaraba-

¿?: No dices nada serenity...– mientras la miraba a los ojos después desvió su mirada hacia Teron -... y tu Padre...

Teron: tu... estabas muerto... sostuve tu cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos...- comenzó a caminar hacia el apresuradamente mientras el lo seguía con la mirada hasta que estuvo tan cerca que lo abrazo- hijo mió...Marcus!!!... estas vivo...- lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza queriendo transmitirle su cariño, pero el se mantenía con los brazos a sus costados, su rostro implacable y sin expresión – que sucede...? – lo soltó y lo miro a la cara –

Marcus: -sonrió con satisfacción – no todo es lo que parece – para tomarlo por los hombros y lanzarlo a un costado de la habitación, estrellándose contra la pared y dejándolo inconsciente por el impacto después se acerco a serenity y la tomo por los hombros para deslizar sus manos hacia el antebrazo y apretarlo con fuerza – o acaso miento serena... – esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza- aun recuerdo la primera que te vi, cuando tu corazón se destrozo al ver la semilla de Endimión, al ver las de tus guardianas ... Lo recuerdas...recuerdas como casi mueres...- se acerco a sus rostro – pues esta vez será de verdad...

Serenity: suéltame!!

Marcus: jamás escúchalo jamás, morirás...morirás de una vez por todas!!

Serenity: estas muerto! Yo te vi!!

Marcus: jaja no todo es lo que parece, no sabes lo que puede hacer la sed de venganza y el rencor, eso hizo que Marcus regresara pero no por mucho te lo aseguro, es débil esta será la ultima vez que me sirva, tu lo sabes o no? Que le paso a galaxia?

Serenity: te aprovechaste de el...eres un maldito caos!

Marcus: shshs esa boca no es digna de la futura soberana de la tierra y la luna; eres mas hermosa que tu madre, mucho mas...

Serenity: pero que demo...-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el hizo mas recio su amarre obligándola a ceder, sus dedos parecían cuchillos que se enterraban en los brazos de serenity ocasionándolo un inmenso dolor – aaaahhh!!! -

Marcus: jaja – llamaron a la puerta de manera insistente una y otra vez cada golpe era mas fuerte que el anterior, los guardias estaban aquí, debía de ser rápido y actuar de inmediato, soltó un brazo de serenity para tomar su barbilla en su mano, mientras que con el otro la tomaba de la cintura y la inmovilizaba– te odio...te detesto, por que eres la única que pudiste repelerme, pagaras caro por la osadía – acerco su boca a la de ella, mientras comenzó a inhalar el aliento de ella, serenity luchaba por que evitarlo pero el amarre era demasiado, sentía como la vida se le escapaba, los ojos le pesaban al igual que las piernas , perdía las fuerzas, los parpados le pesaban, no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos y su respiración era mas lenta y pausada, no podía soltarse, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que no tenia mas todo comenzaba a tornarse negro, no podía gritar su garganta no producía ningún sonido luchaba por gritar pero nada la desesperación la embargaba ,a lo lejos escuchaba golpes pero poco a poco estos se hacían mas lejanos-.

Desde que escucharon que la puerta se abrió pensaron que la reunión se había terminado. Se acerco a la puerta para ver solamente que se cerraba y que alguien había entrado de a la habitación, desde ese momento trataba junto con los guardias de Teron de abrirlas de nuevo pero era casi imposible, miraba a Orión y Prometeo luchar por abrirla pero no había cambios, no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a la princesa, ella era su responsabilidad, el la había instruido y desde ese día eran amigos.

Poco a poco las puertas cedieron cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación la inspeccionaron, vieron al rey Teron en un extremo inconsciente inmediatamente unos guardias se acercaron a el para revisarlo, lo que los impacto fue al ver frente a ellos a un hombre que creían muerto, le estaba haciendo daño a serenity, sin dudarlo Teas saco su espada y se dispuso a atacar.

Marcus se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solos, inhalo por ultima vez el aliento de Serenity para después exhalar su aliento en la boca de ella y que este inundara completamente su ser, se acerco a su oído para susurrarle las palabras, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba los labios de ella se abrieron para dejar escapar un suspiro cargado de angustia y temor, la libero de su amarre justo antes de que Teas enterrara su espada en el para esfumarse de la habitación ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, Serenity se precipito hacia el mármol sin poder detenerse, su frente choco contra el mármol ocasionando que una herida apareciera en esta y su sangre comenzara a fluir en el piso tiñéndolo de rojo; Teas se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Teas: princesa... princesa!! – moviéndola y dándole pequeños golpes en el rostro, se cercioro de su pulso, el cual era demasiado débil y errático, acerco su odio a su boca para escuchar su respiración que era demasiado lenta casi imperceptible, se preocupo mas ya que estaba demasiado pálida y sus labios se comenzaban a poner azules – serenity!!! Serenity!!...escúchame serena!!...reacciona!! – no obtuvo respuesta alguna – en sus manos sintió un liquido caliente, soltó un poco a serenity para observarla, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el liquido era la sangre de la princesa, la examino y en uno de sus costados vio una mancha de sangre que crecía a cada instante – Orión!!! Prometeo!!! – ambos se encontraban a las espaldas de el protegiéndolo de los guardias de Teron– que sucede ¡!– miro por encima de su hombro para ver a los guardias –entre los guardias se encontraba el capitán de estos –

Capitán: atacaron al Rey , ya lo estamos atendiendo, desea que revisen a la princesa serenity?

Teas: - dudaba si la revisaban se quedarían mas tiempo ahí, ya habían demorado demasiado Apolo debía estar enojado y preocupado, no podían quedarse, aunque ella estuviera herida tenían que partir, debía de arriesgarla; de un modo u otro lo iba a hacer – No partiremos de inmediato.

Capitán: pero que? ella puede morir.

Teas: no lo hará ...- con ese pensamiento se quito la capa y la cubrió con ella para después tomarla en sus brazos y acercarse a la puerta para salir de la habitación, Orión se adelanto y detrás estaba prometeo, salieron del estudio con dirigiéndose al patio principal donde les aguardaba la demás comitiva.

Una vez reunidos partieron de regreso a los dominios del Rey Apolo, donde no se imaginaban el estado actual de la princesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Una vez que piso el suelo del palacio de Apolo fueron envestidos por una docena de soldados.

Teas: aun lado, necesito ir a los aposentos de la princesa Serenity – los guardias le abrieron paso y lo guiaron a las habitaciones sin cuestionarlo, sentía como el cuerpo entre sus brazos estaba inconsciente, su capa estaba manchada de sangre lo mismo ocurrió con el torso de su armadura y sus manos – llamen a un medico!! – un soldado lo miro confuso– que no me escuchaste!! Un medico de inmediato!! –apresuro el paso para llegar a la habitación, los guardias se apresuraron para abrirle las puertas y que accediera mas rápido, con sumo cuidado se aproximo a la mullida cama al centro de la habitación y deposito a la princesa al centro de esta, retiro su capa del cuerpo para verificar el estado de la herida, la sangre se precipitaba fuera del cuerpo de la joven, como soldado que era tenia bien sabido que las heridas en el estomago y en el vientre eran sumamente dolorosa, además de que las hemorragias eran sumamente grandes; le preocupaba demasiado no obtener reacción de ella al revisarla y mas aun cuando toco la herida y se dio cuenta que parecían ser la marca de una mano ya que eran 4 orificios en paralelo, a su vista parecía la huella de una mano , pero eran demasiado profundos ya que introdujo sus dedos en ellos para estar seguros, levanto la mirada y la dirigió a la puerta se dio cuenta que por ella entraba el medido real y sus ayudantes, los guardias se reunían en la puerta vigilándola; Orión y prometo se mantenían en la entrada de la habitación pendientes del estado de la joven, los médicos comenzaron a hacerse cargo de la joven- .

Medico: Capitán? Que sucedió? – al percatarse de las heridas de la princesa, además de descubrir en sus antebrazos marcas que indicaban que la habían sostenido de ellos –

Teas: no lo se...

Medico: su majestad Apolo ya esta enterado?

Teas: aun no – busco con la mirada a Orión – Orión...ve y busca al Rey Apolo e infórmale de la situación de la princesa Serenity – Orión asintió – Pero Ve!! De Inmediato! – Orión se dio media vuelta y salió a paso apresurado de esta, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros ya que no sabia donde estaba el Rey Apolo, continuo su camino a los aposentos del Rey donde fue informado que estaba en la sala del consejo, sin dudarlo salió corriendo para allá, tropezó con varios guardias, cuando por fin vio que se acercaba a las grandes puertas de roble los 2 guardias que la custodiaban se pusieron en alerta al verlo correr de esa manera, tratando de negarle el acceso a la sala; forcejeo con ellos y logro librarse de ellos, lanzo a uno de ellos a un costado y al el otro lo aventó sobre la puerta para abrirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Apolo había llegado hace unos minutos el ambiente era realmente hostil, las mirada en entre Endimión y Latis eran un vivo grito de guerra por parte de ambos; ya se había decidido la partida hacia Leda, generales al servicio de Apolo y de los demás Reyes se encontraban presentes, habían ideado una estrategia para llegar a Leda y salir lo mas rápido posible.

Todo sucedió realmente rápido escucharon forcejeos afuera y lo siguiente que vieron fue a un guardia que era estrellado contra en suelo de la habitación, instintivamente todos se pusieron de pie y en posición de combate, listos para enfrentar al enemigo; su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que entraba Orión la escolta de la princesa Serenity; su semblante era preocupado y consternado.

Apolo: Orión... que sucede!? Esta no es manera de entrar en esta habitación!!! Quien te crees...

Orión: Majestad...la princesa Serenity...- al escuchar el nombre de su amada Endimión se aproximo hacia el de inmediato pasando por delante de Latis y propinándole un codazo en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos, hubiera sujetado al joven si no hubiera sido por que Apolo fue mas rápido que el y lo alcanzo primero; lo había levantado varios centímetros del suelo, veía como sus manos presionaban con desesperación los brazos del joven-

Apolo: donde esta Serenity?!

Orión: ella...ella….. esta herida... – esas palabras hicieron mella en los presentes, Larissa tanto como Kira y Rea se quedaron estáticas, las Sailor se quedaron impactadas sin poder articular palabra, las expresiones en los rostros de todos era de angustia- .

Apolo: que...-poco a poco soltó su amarre y lo deposito en el suelo – donde esta?

Orión: en sus aposentos, Majestad – antes de que pudiera decir mas lo hizo aun lado para pasar, salió corriendo de la habitación con el corazón en la garganta, las palabras de Orión resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, estaba herida... herida... ella le había prometido regresar ilesa, que había sucedido en esa visita, si Teron se había atrevido a tocar un solo de sus cabellos haría que lo pagara caro, el mismo iría y le arrancaría la cabeza por atreverse a dañar a su princesa; escucho pasos detrás de el y se giro para ver que Endimión corría detrás, pudo ver en su rostro la preocupación y la pena, pero no le importaba el príncipe a el solo le importaba poder abrazar y ver a Serenity-.

Los blancos pasillos se le hacían interminables corría detrás de Apolo, no lo pensó 2 veces para seguirlo, escuchaba detrás de el y un poco retirados mas pasos no le interesaba saber quien era por ahora solo le importaba verla, saber como estaba, sostenerla entre sus brazos hizo a un lado su ira y frustración ahora solo importaba ella su amada... su princesa... su serena...serena...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El panorama que tenia frente a el era desolador la princesa perdía demasiada sangre no podían detener la hemorragia y si no lo hacían moriría desangrada; quería quedarse con ella, ella era su amiga, no solo eran princesa y escolta eran amigos, cómplices; el la ayudo a entrenar, a sostener una espada, le enseño como luchar y desde ahí se convirtieron en amigos; se le partía el alma verla así, su rostro pálido sin vida, su respiración era cada vez mas lenta y débil; lucho lo que mas que pudo pero los ayudantes del medico lo sacaron de la habitación, se quedo estático frente a las puertas, no podía decir nada sus pensamientos y plegarias se dirigían hacia ella que descansaba dentro de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Por fin logro alcanzo a Apolo corría a su lado, a lo lejos vio a varios guardias, cuando se acercaron vio como sacaban a alguien de la habitación, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca y lo reconocía, el se había ido con su princesa, corrió mas rápido y paso a Apolo se acerco hasta el joven y lo giro tomándolo de un hombro; tuvo que reprimir un grito al ver las manos y parte del pecho del joven manchadas de sangre, no... no podía ser de ella...

Sintió como Apolo paso a su lado y abrió las puerta de par en par, de inmediato lo siguió, pero se quedo petrificado al ver a la figura que descansaba en una cama, totalmente pálida, inconsciente, su respiración era imperceptible eso lo atemorizo, inspecciono con la mirada la habitación y se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de gasas cubiertas de sangre y mas a un de la gran mancha que cubrió el costado y el vientre de su amada...era ella...su amada... no lo podía creer ...sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, sus labios temblaban por temor a preguntar como medico sabia con solo mirarla que su estado era delicado; no dudo mas y se acerco a ella, aventó a los ayudantes hasta que se poso a su lado y con sumo cuidado tomo la mano de ella entre las suyas, no pudo evitar tomarle el pulso, respiro aliviado al sentirlo pero no duro mucho al darse cuenta que era demasiado débil, con sumo cuidado acaricio su rostro con sus dedos.

Endimión: sere...amor...me escuchas...

El corazón le dolía por verla así, maldito el que la había lastimado, lo pagaría con su vida, eso corria por su cuenta, no le importo que Endimión estuviera junto a ella, vio como entraban a la habitación Latis, Argos y Demeter los 3 se quedaron petrificados al verla en ese estado, busco con a Teas.

Apolo: Teas... como sucedió?

Teas: -entro de nuevo a la habitación y se aproximo hacia el – no lo se

Apolo: QUE!! – se dejo ir sobre de el hasta que lo inmovilizo contra la pared, había desenfundado su espada y la tenia contra su cuello, los demás trataban de calmarlo y de liberar a Teas – Como Que No Sabes!? Es tu Obligación Cuidarla!! Y Protegerla!

Teas: majestad usted sabe que no tenemos permitido estar presentes en las audiencias reales, la princesa entro sola al estudio del Rey Teron...después de varias horas decidí ir a ver ya que escuche como las puertas del estudio se abrían... cuando llegue las puertas permanecían cerradas eso alerto a los guardias de Teron, comenzaron a llamar a la puerta y les seguimos... al no recibir respuesta forzamos la puerta...lo primero que vi al entrar fue a Teron inconsciente de un lado de la habitación ...mientras que del otro...

Apolo: Del Otro Que!!! – lo insito a hablar mientras apretaba la hoja de la espada contra su cuello-

Teas: del otro lado ... estaba la princesa... estaba...aprisionada por un hombre que la estaba lastimando...

Apolo: Lo Viste? – Teas asintió – Quien Era?

Teas: ... marcus...

Apolo: No!!! Marcus esta muerto!!

Teas: era el, se lo juro majestad – Apolo lo soltó de su amarre bruscamente mientras se giraba para ver a Serenity –

Apolo: como esta?

Medico: no quiero ni puedo mentirle majestad hacemos lo que podemos, esta perdiendo demasiada sangre, esta muy débil.

Apolo: hagan lo que sea necesario – se acerco a ella y tomo su mano para acariciarla tiernamente, para después acariciar su rostro con el dorso de su mano –

Medico: majestad debemos continuar, por favor déjenos solos – Apolo asintió y miro a Latis, Argos, Demeter y Teas que abandonaban la habitación, antes de que pudiera llamar a Endimión vio como se inclinaba hacia ella para depositar un beso en los pálidos labios y susurrarle un "te amo" para después unirse a el y salir de la habitación -.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Apolo volvió a interrogar a Teas.

Apolo: necesito respuestas Teas.

Teas: lo se majestad pero me temo que solo las tiene la princesa.

Apolo: - suspiro cansadamente – ve a cambiarte. – Teas asintió y se marcho dejándolos solos – Latis, Demeter, Argos vayan a informar a los demás sobre el estado de Serenity de inmediato - vio como Latis iba a protestar – no te lo estoy pidiendo Latis es una orden, Endimión y yo permaneceremos aquí, hasta que podamos entrar con ella – a regañadientes se fueron en dirección de la sala del consejo –

Miro a Endimión, se veía sumamente afligido y no era para menos, ella estaba herida….. debía de reponerse…..lo haria….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En la sala del consejo los presentes se morían de la angustia aun estaba Luna y Artemis con ellos pero no emitían ningún sonido, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Latis, Demeter y Argos ya que habían salido detrás de Apolo y de Endimión; al ver sus semblantes no tuvieron que preguntar, era cierto ella estaba herida y fue confirmado por Argos que estaba grave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Quería gritar, patalear pero era inútil no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero no reconocía a quien le pertenecían. Una y otra vez revivía su visita a Terrón, cada instante, cada palabra, cada acción, se sentía estúpida, engaña, habían jugado con ella; no podía ser cierto...no ...en sus adentros quería que así fuera pero vino Caos y lo confirmo, no recordaba las palabras exactas pero sentía su aliento sobre su oído, trato de recordarlas ...tenia que hacerlo...

Tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama, la cabeza le iba a estallar palpitaba demasiado, todo el cuerpo le dolía cada parte cada centímetro, llevo su mano a su costado cuando sintió una punzada, recordó que la había herido no sabia como exactamente pero estaba herida; mantenía la cabeza agachada cubriendo con su mano izquierda un lado de su cara, sintió como la incitaban a recostarse de nuevo, pero lo evito...evoco de nuevo ese recuerdo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras de caos, recordó su llegada, ya que poseía el cuerpo de marcus hijo de Teron, el ataque hacia el Rey y entonces revivió cada instante en camara lenta , desde que la tomo por los brazos...hasta que...tuvo que sofocar un grito de sorpresa con su otra mano... lo había recordado...no pudo impedir cuando sus labios repitieron las palabras que tanto había querido recordar y a la vez el corazón se le estrujo al saber que eran verdad...

Serenity_:... es cierto...no dudes de las palabras del soberano de Leda...si existe un traidor...has luchado con el hombro con hombro para destruirme...el traidor ...esta entre aquellos a los que llamas aliados..._

Sus labios temblaban al repetir en susurros las palabras de caos, no ...no era posible... sus palabras la apuñalaron y lo hacían de nuevo al recordarlas... no debía confiar en el pero había sembrado la duda en su corazón...

Serenity: _traición...traidor..._ –sus labios temblaban al pronúncialo, dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de melancolía para volver a recostarse y tratar de asimilarlo, suponía que la gente a su alrededor eran medicos, sabia que estaba en su habitación reconoció el ambiente cargado de paz, permitió que la inyectaran en el brazo, poco a poco volvía a dormir, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta y miro como se abría y aparecían 2 figuras muy bien conocidas para ella, los amaba a los 2 demasiado, podía ver la preocupación en sus rostros, parpadeaba pesadamente y poco a poco se rindió, perdiéndose en la inconciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

uff...uff ... al fin ... después de 10 000 penurias lo termine, aquí les entrego el nuevo cap, deseo que sea de su agrado asi como es el mio al escribirlo y al plasmar mis ideas;

Se que me matan con tantos personajes, pero no se preocupen no son las únicas ¬¬, poco a poco saldrán de escena, jejeje, aclaro algunos que se mencionaron en este cap fue se "debut y despedida" no volverán a aparecer; a lo mucho en el siguiente cap serán mencionados, nada mas.

Prometi a algunas que antes del miércoles lo tendrían y asi es predije que para el martes y cumpli!!!!...

Las dejo descansar de mis delirios por que si no me extiendo hojas y hojas , jejeje ...

Bueehhh empezamos:

**Angie Chiba:**

Amiguis!! No grites por favor que tu mami te va a regañar; yo ya te había advertido que tenia lemon, jeje, pero si se pierde demasiado al quitárselo gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.

**Suyi:**

Mi moxa perdida! Toy de acuerdo contigo, los malditos se ponen en nuestra contra; bueehh y en cuanto a mi celta... confió en ti por eso se queda contigo este mes que ya pasa volado, Gabriela nos pasa su lado pervertido , nosotros que somos santas.

Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi celta te lo agradezco de nuevo, si esta demasiado mimado, lo acepto, le fomento malos hábitos jajaja, muchos besos y abrazos.

**Pilar**:

Como ya había dicho paciencia, paciencia, todo se resolverá, en cuanto al afecto de sere hacia a apolo ya te diste cuenta de algo en este cap, además quedan los sentimientos de Darien y de ella.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alienta a seguir.

**Lovemamoru:**

Nena, no comento nada sobre el tema, creo que ya lo discutimos y aclaramos, jajajajajajjaajajajajajajajajaja la diplomacia ante todo como dice el dicho " entre mujeres nos podemos destrozar pero nunca nos haremos daño"

Todavía me restantan nombres , jaja, no ni idea que la Diosa perra aparezca ya tengo suficiente de ella, como para mencionarla , por mi que la simi se la coma!

Muchos besos nena!!

**Angie Chiba:**

Gracias por cumplir tu promesa nn!! Concuerdo ya se puso color de hormiga! Ojala que te agrade el cap, no hemos platicado supongo que has tenido tarea, pero tranquila ya casi son vacaciones!!

**Isabel:**

Espero que tan bien este sea bueno? O tal ves otro adjetivo que sea favorable, jjejeje, nos vemos.

**Maribel:**

Gracias y deseo que te agrade el rumbo que esta tomando, gracias de nuevo.

**Talon, Suyi, Acheron:**

Mi amado celta!! Muuchos besos!!!! Gracias por dedicarme unas palabras.

Suyi, moxa!! Sin palabras solidaridad ante todo, seguiremos con la táctica hermanas mayores jajaj

Acheron, no hay problema y gracias pro tomarse la molestia, no mando besos por que suyi se molesta. Jeje

**Vane:**

Agradezco tu preocupación para responderle a gaby, no te preocupes que ya nos encargamos de eso, besos querido,,muak...

**Itzel:**

Gracias por los reviews aunque no le crean si alientan, jeje trato de actualizar en medida que el tiempo me lo permite.

**Eclipse**

Como lo prometi, cumpli el enfrentamiento, jeje y no 1 fueron 2 jejeje, oohh y un codazo! Jejeje lo olvidaba.. creeme que tenia mil maneras de hacer que se enteraran pero me agrado esa, gracias.

Y te decepcione por que no siguió el "amor", pero tratare que regrese pronto..

**Serytsu**

Gracias eso es lo que deseaba transmitir! Ahora a seguir que resta camino por delante.

**Little witch**

Gracias amiwis!!! Tambien adore el mañanero, jejeje pero ya viste como se pudieron con a Artemis y Luna , no digo que vaya a hacer igual pero puede ser mayor la bomba o puede ser mas tranquilo, todo puede pasar, nada esta escrito…

**Fans**

Confiemos en su promesa y que no se separen ya que se avecinan tiempos demasiado difíciles, y en cuento al flash back de la primera vez te prometo que lo voy a poner , ya tengo el punto donde va a ir pero tengo que llegar a el.

**Mely**

Pues ya viste que me fascina la intriga el msterio poco a poco todo se va develando, y en cuanto a Apolo y a su relación ya vieron un poco mas en este cap, pronto sabrán quien es. Ahora no pateo traseros pero próximamente lo hará.

Con gusto respondo tus dudas, claro las que pueda.

**Maritza**

Si mucha miel, pero lamento que en este no hubiera ya que no cuadraba, yo creo que celoso ya esta y lo demostro unas veces, gracias nos vemos.

**-Serena-**

Gracias amiga y creeme que me sorprendo cada dia mas, con mi imaginación, me extra limite con los nombres, lo se pero mande guia jejej, espero que te agrade el cap.

**XXX**

Muy buena, buena pregunta, mmm la verdad no creo que aparezca , ya viste que se hablo de ella, pero igual aun no se define la situación , pero te aseguro que si llegara a aparecer seria como beba no como niña latosa, ajajaja.

**Estrella**

Mas vale tarde que nunca jejeje , lo siento medio panteón griego aparecio jejeje, y en cuanto a sere y apolo juzguen pero no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, me tarde en actualizar pero espero que justificara la tardanza. Gracias amiga y nos vemos después no te preocupes por tardar en dejar review.

**Andy-deep-chiva**

Oye fueron 2 preguntas jajaja no te creas bueno a la primera pronto se sabrá las acciones hablan mas que las palabras y en cuanto a Latis..pues en este cap ya se dijo algo , no todo claro esta pero se sabrá.

**Fabiolamoon**

Si ya parece nido de arañas, pero se va desenredar poco a poco, la guerra, batalla, enfrentamiento esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no todo se aclaro aun faltan cosas por decir.

Saludos y nos vemos después.

**Eclipse lunar**

Lo siento me pase por 6 dias del mero-mero dia pero llego, no tomes tanto te de tila que te ve masa relajar de mas, jeje aquí esta lo que tanto querias y espero que el te siga surtiendo efecto.

**Itzel**

Jjajaj que bueno que seas confiansuda jejeje, la espera termino, aquí esta el nuevo cap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Sin mas que decir, bueno si tengo que decir, jejejee, muuuuchos abrazos para todas mil gracias ¡!!!!!!! Seguire actualizando me pondré las pilas lo prometo!!!!! Aunque viene el cierre de año mas trabajo , pero ya que , jejeje, y además las compras, las fiestas y demas, gracias por sus comentarios, por la molestia de leer y mas aun dejar su opinión, de nuevo gracias y nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!!

P.D. viviana, apoyo a michel pico cerrado, no dejas comen amiguis, tramposa!!jejeje es broma!!! pero ya sabes ehh..


	15. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 14**

**Sentimientos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Sentimientos...sentimientos,...que burda manera de llamar a lo que nos rige

Para llevar a cabo y tomar las acciones que designan nuestra vida.

Simplemente una debilidad más para el hombre, la manera de chantajearlo

Para obtener un beneficio o logro.

La fuente de toda dicha y desgracia más pura, sin dudarlo lo único que nos mantiene respirando.

Los sentimientos abarcan mas allá de simples palabra y acciones, nos la esencia de cada ser, cada situación; permiten experimentar desde la gloria hasta la amargura, desde la risa al llanto y la amistad en hipocresía.

Son tan necesarios para vivir como el agua, pero que sucede si se llega a abstenerse de alguno de ellos??

La muerte nos alcanzaría o talvez seriamos muertos en vida?

No hay respuesta para tales cuestionamientos, lo único cierto es que al ezclarse es un arma letal.

Un arma capaz de desmoronar al fuerte y temible, enorgullecer al mas insignificante, convertir lo que una ves fue amor en odio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Los habían dirigido a unas habitaciones para que descansaran pero quien su sano juicio lo haría, tenían demasiadas dudas, sentimientos encontrados, no solo las sailor si no también el príncipe de la tierra, las star light y los amigos de serena, bueno que a estas alturas eran príncipes; pero aun no podían llamarlos así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Desde que supieron que ella estaba herida una parte de ellas quería correr a verla preguntar por su salud y velar su sueño además de despellejar vivo al que la había herido; pero la otra mitad les decía que se quedaran donde estaban es mas que se largaran de ahí que ella sola podía manejarlo, así lo había decidido al fin y al cabo, no tenían por que permanecer mas en ese lugar, pero al fin y al cabo eran sailor scout no era tan fácil le habían jurado lealtad a la princesa de la luna y si se atrevían a darle la espalda, era un acto total de traición, si la situación se hubiera presentado años atrás no dudarían que la princesa lo pasaría por alto, pero hoy no sabían que pensar; estaban en habitaciones dobles, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, alertas a cualquier llamado, no se dirigían la palabra pero al parecer todas estaban de acuerdo, ya que tenían las mismas ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Como los había impresionado ella, esa hermosa joven que la habían querido conquistar la primera vez que la vieron, la cual les dio su amistad de inmediato y se convirtieron en cómplices, amigos en las buenas y en las malas, un hombro para llorar, unos brazos que los estrechaban en los momentos mas necesarios, compañeros de fiestas; pero no siempre lo que tienes frente a ti es verdad; una vil mentira es la que habían vivido desde hace mas de 2 años, cínica era poco para definirla, la habían consolado cuando estaba triste, cuantas veces salieron de compras juntos, las noches en vela estudiando, las atenciones cuando estaban enfermos, todo una mentira, no , no podía ser, nadie podía mentir y fingir así, como era posible, como?!; y no solo de un momento a otro, recuerdos que no sabían de su existencia volvieron lo mismo una vida que ya estaba olvida, su existencia era inimaginable; volver a vivir la perdida de los seres amados, ver la felicidad en los rostros de la familia, la cruda vida; y todo por que?! maldita hora en que se cruzaron en aquella fiesta de bienvenida...si tan solo la hubieran esquivado, pero como lo iban a hacer si ella los estaba buscando tarde o temprano los hubiera encontrado; aun quedaba la duda, y si ella realmente los quería y si no era solo una responsabilidad; necesitaban respuestas y las necesitaban ya; por un momento olvidaron su estado de salud, estaba grave, a fin de cuentas ella era su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

La conoció por medio de uno de sus amigos se puede decir que su pretendiente, si por medio de Jasón, realmente le sorprendió ya que era realmente bella, además de que su hermano no había cerrado la boca, desde que se la presentaron; ella sabia quien era, ya que era conocida por casi toda la universidad bonita, popular, inteligente; tenia pretendientes como granos de arena en el mar; esa perspectiva cambio un poco cuando les revelaron su pasado y les devolvieron sus recuerdos aunque no eran los mas gratos, no dudaron en afrontar su realidad y apoyarla, ya que hoy mas que nunca lo necesitaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

La primera vez que la vio fue hace unos meses en la universidad acompañada de su amiga Liana, si la misma que ya conocía años atrás, pensó que era solo una cara bonita pero en realidad se había equivocado, no la volvió a ver hasta que Clef si aquel hombre que se había presentado ante ella para decirle que era una princesa de un planeta y galaxia lejanos, se había puesto renuente a escucharlo, pero cuando la cito para llevarla con la princesa que le daria las respuestas a sus preguntas fue mas confuso ya que erala amiga de su amiga, era totalmente distinta a como la recordaba, la que tenia frente a ella era imponente, segura hasta se podía decir frívola; después todo tuvo sentido comprendió todo y decidió unirse ella y apoyarla, a sabiendas que su hermano, si su hermano, y ella que pensaba que nunca tendría uno, hoy lo tenia mas cerca que nunca, se iba a molestar con ella; pero no importaba, no por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Si no lo hubieran vivido no lo creerían, esa niña indefensa e inmadura que habían conocido hoy era una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra su misma princesa se había sorprendido del cambio de ella, tenían demasiadas dudas y necesitaban sacarlas a flote pero no podían, una orden es una orden, mientras estuvieran ahí debían guardar silencio y no importunar, eran sailor, las sailor star light, solo les quedaba esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

No podía dormir y quien en su sano juicio lo haría, parecía un león enjaulado, después de estar de pie al lado de la alcoba de su amada el medico les había dicho que se marcharan a descansar ya que dormiría hasta el siguiente día por los medicamentos, la hemorragia había sido controlada, ahora solo restaba esperar a que despertara y hablar con ella, después de la horrible imagen que tenia de ella en esa cama, totalmente pálida y con la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, tenia que saber que estaba bien.

A petición o más bien dicho a orden de Apolo, fue a descansar, claro que no lo iba a hacer hasta que la viera. Otro punto que todavía quedaba en el aire necesitaba explicaciones, las dudas lo consumían a cada instante, aun no lo podía creer, la situación en la que se encontraba era sumamente complicada, demasiada gente que no sabia de su existencia y mas aun no sabia de podrían llegar a existir, hoy estaban frente a el, gente que había convivido con su princesa desde hace casi 5 años...5 años...como habían llegado a este punto, nunca se había percatado de la angustia de su princesa, nunca, siempre que la visitaba o la llamaba por teléfono siempre era jovial y despistada; aunque en el fondo de su corazón el sabia el momento en que ella había cambiado, pero no quiso darse cuenta de que su amada estaba madurando; esa madurez que tantas veces la había visto lejana a ella hoy era mas palpable que nunca, había tomado una decisión demasiado importante, lo había sacado de una batalla, una batalla que podría ser decisiva, todo su futuro estaba en juego, su futuro, en hora buena lo habían conocido, tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca saber lo que les esperaba, pero era imposible no luchar por lo que sus ojos ya habían visto, la recompensa a tantas penurias y a tanto dolor.

_: espero que tengas una muy buena explicación serena...es lo que mas deseo...es lo que mas deseo mi amor_

Una larga noche aguardaba para todos, mas ya que la incertidumbre les cortaba la respiración, preocupándose

por una supuesta traición de su princesa...

Su amiga...de su novia...de serena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Desde hace horas que estaba despierta, pero se negaba a abrir lo ojos sabia que inmediatamente los médicos armarían un alboroto y eso era lo que menos quería; necesitaba pensar, y organizarse para tomar medidas.

Escucho como la habitación se queda en silencio, se giro un poco y abrió poco a poco los ojos vio a un hombre recogiendo medicamentos, los demás se habían retirado a descansar, ese era el momento, se incorporo un poco en la cama e inmediatamente el medico soltó todo para acercarse a ella.

Medico: alteza... como se encuentra...

Serenity: bien...

Medico: llamare al Rey Apolo de inmediato...

Serenity: NO –lo tomo del brazo- necesito que busque de inmediato a mis consejeros a Luna y Artemis...

Medico: pero...

Serenity: no hay pero que valga, es una orden.

Medico: necesito examinarla, para ver como evoluciona la herida solo después de que me asegure que este bien, llamare por ellos.

Serenity: de acuerdo – se tendió de nuevo en la cama y dejo trabajar al medico, después de examinarla, cambiar los vendajes y darle el medicamento el medico cumplió con las ordenes de la princesa, mando llamar a sus consejeros de la manera mas sutil que se podía, era demasiado temprano y no había demasiado movimiento en el lugar, no tardaron mucho en llegar luna y Artemis a la habitación de la princesa; la encontraron sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, sin duda estaba preocupada; Luna no lo dudo y se aproximo hasta llegar a sentarse a su lado, con un suave toque en su hombro la princesa regreso a la realidad-

Serenity: luna...

Luna: serena que susto nos has dado a todos, como estas?

Serenity: bien luna, estoy bien.

Artemis: pues no lo pareces – sentándose en los pies de la cama – estas mas blanca que mi cabello.

Serenity: - sonrió de lado – estoy bien, no se preocupen.

Artemis: que sucedió? Como estas herida?

Serenity:...- solo negó con la cabeza-

Luna: serena por favor que sucedió? Quien los ataco a ti a Teron? Es verdad que fue Marcus?

Serenity: quien ha dicho eso¡!

Artemis: Teas se lo dijo a Apolo, mientras los médicos te atendían y como escucharon Demeter, Argos y Latis ellos nos contaron.

Serenity:...

Luna: serena, que sucedió en ese estudio.

Serenity: no luna...no puedo decirlo...no aun.

Luna: de acuerdo, cera como tú quieras y digas. – la habitación se quedo en silencio –

Serenity:- suspiro – han hablado con ellos? – Artemis y luna asintieron – y?

Artemis: y? Es todo lo que dices.

Luna: Artemis!

Artemis: que?! bueno están demasiado confundidos, preocupas, indignados, molestos, tristes, furiosos, dramáticos...

Serenity: ya entendí Artemis, que les preguntaron?

Luna: por que... los habías excluido...además...

Serenity: además de...

Luna: del futuro...Setsuna y Darien preguntaron por Rini – serenity bajo el rostro y fue cubierto por parte de su cabello- serena...se fuerte...pronto va a terminar...

Serenity: lo se...lo se...luna...por favor llama a Apolo necesito hablar con el – miro a Artemis -

Artemis: pero y los demás?

Serenity: necesito hablar con el, ve por el , pero no hagas alboroto, nadie debe saber que estoy consiente.

Artemis: de acuerdo. – salio de la habitación en busca del Rey Apolo, supuso que estaría en sus aposentos ya que era temprano, y así fue camino a ellos se encontró con el monarca que iba rumbo a la habitación de la princesa, Artemis le hizo saber de la manera mas sutil que la princesa se encontraba ya despierta y que pedía hablar con el, sin dudarlo el rey apresuro el paso para llegar al encuentro de la joven, entro sin anunciarse a la habitación y entonces la vio, Luna la ayudaba a ponerse de pie para caminar un poco, no lo dudo y se acerco para el ayudarla, despacho tanto al medico como a luna y Artemis para estar a solas con ella, en cuanto la puerta se cerro la estrecho en sus brazos, soltando un suspiro cansado –

Serenity: estas bien?

Apolo: si...ahora lo estoy...me tenias tan preocupado...pensé que te iba a perder...

Serenity: estoy bien...

Apolo: - se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos mientras tomaba con su mano su barbilla y hacia que girara el rostro – estas demasiado pálida, debes descansar.

Serenity: lo haré – mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de el –

Apolo: hay un caos total, tus sailor están furiosas y no digo que Endimión se queda atrás.

Serenity: lo se, me contó luna.

Apolo: no creo que te contara todo, golpeo a Helios y a Latis.

Serenity: que Darien hizo que! – separándose de el –

Apolo: si lo hizo y creo que después de que anoche lo obligue a irse a descansar también desea hacerlo conmigo.

Serenity: pero el nunca...

Apolo: oooohh nunca digas nunca...

Serenity: mmmm .

Apolo: ahora, debemos hablar...que sucedió.

Serenity: ven vamos a sentarnos – ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama- todo iba bien con Teron, por mas de 2 horas me esquivo el tema, pero cuando por fin decidió decirme lo que sabia me dejo helada...

Apolo: que te dijo?

Serenity: hay un traidor...

Apolo: lo sabia!! Es el o Julius y Thyone ...

Serenity: no...

Apolo: - frunció el seño- que dices..

Serenity: Teron me dijo que el traidor...estaba entre nosotros...

Apolo: no puede ser!! – se puso de pie de un salto – No, No, No Como Se Te Ocurre Semejante Cosa!!

Serenity: estoy segura..

Apolo: Como Puedes Estarlo! No Voy a Creer En La Palabra de Teron!! Nos Quiere Dividir!!

Serenity: - suspiro – Marcus...

Apolo: Marcus esta muerto...

Serenity: si y no, caos tomo su cuerpo, de eso modo llego hasta Teron y a mi.

Apolo: no puede ser... el te hizo esto – tocando su herida, mientras ella asentía – Maldito!! Le Voy a Arrancar la Cabeza!!

Serenity: no creo que te sirva de mucho...su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil...no creo que lo vuelva a usar... va a poseerá a alguien mas...

Apolo: te dijo algo – sentándose a su lado y tomando una de las manos que ella mantenía en su regazo –

Serenity. Si... me dijo que...no dudara de las palabras del soberano de Leda...si había un traidor...hemos luchado hombro con hombro para destruirlo...el traidor ...esta entre aquellos a los que llamamos aliados...

Apolo: No, me niego aceptarlo... es una trampa...

Serenity: y si no lo es.

Apolo: como puedes decirlo.

Serenity: los conozco, no son como tu o como yo, no saben de batallas, de ver morir a los amigos; de defender a un universo entero.

Apolo: - suspiro- no lo se...aun no lo se, tenemos que hablar con ellos.

Serenity: no, aun no... démosles tiempo además...aun tengo que hablar con Endimión.

Apolo: lo se, los reuniré para la tarde, tenemos que hablar sobre varias cosas.

Serenity: de acuerdo.

Apolo: descansa – se levanto de la cama y la ayudo a recostarse, para después recostarse junto a ella, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de el, dejo de preocuparse y se dedico a disfrutar de su compañía sentía como el le acariciaba el cabello para que durmiera, y lo logro poco a poco el sueño la venció y cayo en uno muy profundo; sonrió complacido al verla tan tranquila aunque su aspecto era demasiado desfavorable, la abrazo mas fuerte contra su pecho, se quedo con ella unas horas para que descansara tranquila; casi al medio día decidió marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo deposito un suave beso en la frente de la princesa – que descanses pequeña ...vendré por ti antes de la reunión – con el dorso de su mano acaricio su mejilla y le volvió a besar la frente, para después márchense -.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Si bien había dormido un par de horas con eso había descansado lo suficiente, a primera hora salio de su habitación pero se llevo una grata sorpresa ya que lo esperaban 2 guardias que se tomaron la molestia de acompañarlo hasta un lujoso comedor donde ya lo esperaban las sailor que no tenían buena cara, lo mismo lo pudo percibir de los amigos de su amada y de las star light, aquello se comparaba a un velorio, el silencio era sepulcral, se les unió al poco rato los demás "príncipes".

Calipso: que el día no hoy no habrá peleas?

Argos: cállate!!

Calipso: uuffff, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?!

Aquiles: por favor tengamos paz.

Calipso: paz?! Yo quisiera estar en mi casa eso si es paz.

Aquiles. Pues entonces mueve tus piernas y vete.

Argos: así o mas directo?!

Demeter: ya.

Capliso: pe...-en eso entro Latis – ooohhh Latis!!!!

Latis: aaagrrrr.

Calipso: es el colmo de la caballerosidad, bueno en vista me sentare junto al príncipe Endimión – se levanto de su lugar pero antes de poder dar 2 pasos –

Larissa: calipso...

Calipso: si?

Larissa: siéntate y come callada, haznos ese favor.

Calipso: pero...

Larissa: calipso...

Calipso: -suspiro – de acuerdo – tomo de nuevo su lugar – pero yo solo quería conocer mejor al príncipe...

Larissa: nada de conocer mejor al príncipe ni a nadie más.

Calpiso: pe...

Larissa: ni un pero mas...tenemos suficiente por ahora como para todavía tener otra discusión aquí.

Argos: Larissa, sabe algo del estado de serenity?

Larissa: si, hace unos minutos pase a su habitación y el medico en guardia me dijo que dormía, ya han parado la hemorragia pero solo queda esperar a que despierte. –dijo esto sin mirar a nadie tratando de ser imparcial –

Calipso: y su majestad Apolo, no nos acompañara a desayunar?

Larissa: no , no calipso el tiene otros asuntos que tratar...

Helios: (N.A. recuerden Jasón) que apropiado...

Larissa: te pido Helios que cuides tus comentarios, es de tu padre de quien hablas.

Helios: el no es mi padre... mi padre es...

Larissa: no, entiéndelo es el tu padre, el hecho de que hubieras reencarnado y nacieras de una terrícola como los demás no quita el hecho de que el te engendro milenios atrás, gracias a el eras un guerrero magnifico, un caballero digno de defender una galaxia entera, un hijo amoroso... pero hoy dime que eres Helios...

Helios:...

Larissa: te sientes desubicado? TODOS lo estuvieron y lo estarán...los recuerdos que tienen no son todos, entiéndanlo, no son nada...aun... eso abarca a todos, también a ti Endimión y a las scout, lo mismo que a Latis y a los demás...aun les falta recordar demasiadas cosas...

Eris: por que nos los dan de una vez por todas?

Larissa: no creo que los puedan manejar...solo...solo a alguien cometimos el error de mostrarle todo...

Rea: a quien Majestad? – Larissa bajo el rostro, en eso momento entro a la sala Orfeo-

Orfeo: a serenity...a ella le devolvemos todos sus recuerdos...- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta-

Rea: por que?

Orfeo: un error lo comete cualquiera y en este caso lo pagamos caro...necesitábamos que tuviera todos sus poderes y para eso era necesario que recordara demasiadas cosas que se mantenían ocultas en su corazón y en su alma...

Hestia: y que guardaba?

Larissa: eso es algo que solo ella lo sabe, nunca nos lo dijo...debe ser demasiado doloroso o demasiado maravilloso para compartirlo...deben estar contentos algunos de ustedes tienen a sus hermanos o a sus padres a su lado...

De ahí en delante nadie dijo nada, comieron en silencio, después se retiraron a sus habitaciones, claro las sailor y Endimión se reunieron para seguir debatiendo el tema se les unió las star light y su princesa, mientras los demás se retiraban sin pena ni gloria para tratar sus propia asuntos.

Poco después de medio día les informaron que en un par de horas se reuniría el consejo, que se requería de su presencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Las horas parecían eternas para algunos, ya que ansiaban respuestas, esa reunión no significaba otra cosa si no que la batalla comenzaría.

En los blancos pasillos solo se escuchaba el paso firme de cada uno de ellos, desde distintas direcciones se dirigían al mismo lugar.

De nuevo esa sala se fue llenan, pero esta vez Larissa, Orfeo y Proteo ya estaban ahí lo mismo que Clef, todos y cada uno se sorprendió ya que los Reyes siempre eran los últimos en llegar, al igual que en la reunión pasada sus generales y comandantes los acompañaban, no había duda la batalla estaba por iniciarse.

Con todos en sus lugares y esperando al regente del consejo las ansias comenzaron a cobrar un precio demasiado alto ya que se impacientaron.

Aquiles: y...tardaremos en empezar?

Latis: aun falta Apolo.

Argos: solo resta esperar.

Calipso: mmm yo...-recibiendo una mirada retadora de Larissa, así que prefirió guardar silencio –

En el momento menos pensado el Rey Apolo hizo su aparición a través de las grandes puertas de roble a su lado Teas, detrás de el entro otra figura mas acompañada por otras 4, para sorpresa de los presentes ya que su semblante era totalmente fantasmal eso no le restaba ningún merito a su porte que era digno de la princesa que es, sin titubear ni un instante tomo su lugar a la izquierda de Apolo a su vez a sus espalda sus consejeros y su escolta por orden del Rey. La habitación se quedo en silencio, hasta que fue roto por Larissa.

Larissa: me lleno de júbilo el saber que estas bien serenity – como respuesta solo obtuvo que la princesa asintiera con la cabeza en agradecimiento-

Apolo: - se aclaro la garganta – Las circunstancias han cambiado así que tomaremos medidas rápidas ante esto, partiremos al asteroide Beta Pic... (N.A. no me fume nada su existe) – las reacciones fueron desde sorpresa, preocupación hasta duda e incertidumbre-

Endimión: que es el asteroide Beta Pic?

Apolo: ahí encerramos a caos...

Aquiles: eso significa que esta libre –todos se quedaron con la palabra en la boca – serenity que te dijo Teron?

Serenity: no tiene relevancia alguna.

Calipso: ohh claro que la tiene, Thoyne no nos dijo nada y Julius lo mismo, sus únicas palabras fueron que a ti se te daria la información... así que no me digas que no es relevante.

Serenity: _demonios estaban de acuerdo, nunca conté con eso_...insisto no tiene relevancia.

Demeter: entonces si te dijo algo?

Aquiles: tenemos derecho de saberlo.

Serenity: No.

Calipso: Que!! no vengas con eso! Que te dijo!!

Serenity: nada.

Argos: claro que te dijo algo, que fue?

Serenity: no es nada que les interese.

Latis: si nos interesa – su voz se escucho como un eco de ultratumba – y lo sabes bien, ahora dilo...

Serenity: lo que hable con Teron solo nos incumbe a el y a mi.

Calipso: no puedo creer que nos ocultes esto, no tienes derecho – levantándose de su lugar-

Larissa: calipso por favor...

Calipso: no, que no entiendes ella sabe algo!! Lo se ¡! Por que demonios te lo callas!! Aquiles: serenity necesitamos saberlo, habla de una vez.

Serenity: ...

Aquiles: con guardar silencio no logras nada, necesitamos saberlo.

Serenity: no hay nada que decir, entiéndanlo.

Calipso: entonces por que estas herida!! Por que Teas dijo que Marcus estaba ahí!! Dímelo!! Te lo exijo!!

Serenity: no estas en posición de exigir nada ni hoy ni nunca,

Helios: entonces quien te puede exigir algo...serena?

Serenity: - se tenso al escuchar su voz, tomo fuerzas para responder – creo que tu no... Así que no te metas en esto.- sus amigos tanto como las sailor se quedaron helados por su actitud arrogante, esa no era su princesa, ni su amiga, era otra persona distinta-

Endimión: y yo? A mi tampoco me darás una explicación.

Serenity: _no ,no puedo flaquear no ahora, vamos_... no Endimión.

Endimión: -esas palabras lo apuñalaron en el corazón, sus respuestas tan mordaces y frías lo inquietaban; que estaba sucediendo con ella, ahora mas que nunca exigía una explicación- creo que te equivocas, debes dar explicaciones y responder varias preguntas.

Serenity: estoy consiente de eso y las daré cuando tenga tiempo.

Helios: por que no ahora... por que lo hiciste? Por que nos mentiste?- su voz se quebró – por que serena? Eras como mi hermana, lloraste en mis brazos, reíste conmigo por que me mentiste, nos mentiste a nosotros...

Serenity: -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero se las trago –antes de que alguno de ustedes me interrumpa- mirando a sus demás amigos - y tome la palabra aclarare esto... hice lo que era mejor para ustedes, saben como fue todo no hubo tiempo de avisarles las circunstancias estuvieron en nuestra contra... cuando nos encontramos en la universidad, en el momento que nuestras manos se estrecharon supe quien eras, lo mismo ocurrió con los demás conforme los conocía y supe como habían llegado a Tokio me di cuenta que no era casualidad ..Era el destino... que nos reunía... no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía alejarme y hacer que nunca los conocí, cada vez que compartíamos una alegría o una pena sabia que estaban mejor sin saber la realidad...sin enterarse la carga que llevaban sobre sus hombros...no es fácil ni nunca lo será...me odian sienten rencor contra mi, lo se y lo acepto...pero no me juzguen por seguir a su lado y querer conocerlos, convivir de otra manera que no fuera con una espada en mano, el destino así lo quiso...que algunos pelearon y otros no...

Eris: Destino?? Por favor!! Serena, el destino no existe!!

Serenity: claro que existe y esta presente en cada acción de tu vida, no lo puedes dudar, o acaso no eres tu la que esta aquí, dentro de un consejo que para ti no existe.

Eris: eso es diferente!!

Serenity: el destino los trajo aquí, a ocupar su lugar, a ocupar el lugar que hace ya varios milenios fue de sus padres.

Helios : mis padres no están aquí..

Serenity: tu padre esta aquí, tu padre es el hombre que esta a tu izquierda, el Rey Apolo , acéptalo, no puedes negarlo, por que lo hagas no seguirá aquí, de que te sirve hacerlo, no puedes huir así que enfréntalo; que me dices tu Hestia? Tienes a tu hermano? Reniegas de el? O tu Kira? – las miro a una y a otra – lo ves ellas están de acuerdo tienen a su familia a su lado, tu debes aceptar a la tuya.

Helios: No, el no es mi padre además como puedes decir que son hermanos, los únicos que comparten la misma sangre aquí son Alex y Melissa al igual que Touya y Sakura, los demás no son hermanos!!!!

Serenity: lo son , son hermanos, tanto Latis y Kira como Aquiles y Hestia son hermanos, hace milenios los engendraron los mismos padres eso no cambia aunque reencarnaran, que algunos volvieron a convertirse en hermanos por que nacieron de la misma madre no lo cambia, ellos son y serán hermanos...así de simple el destino vuelvo a jugar sus cartas y nos reunió o hizo que todo un continente nos separara.

Endimión: y el destino quiso que no me digieras nada?

Serenity: ... – sus labios se abrieron para articular alguna palabra pero no se logro -

Endimión: respóndeme... ya les explicaste a ellos... ahora yo te exijo una explicación...para mi también era lo mejor no saber nada...yo que soy tu prometido...tu novio... tu amigo y no solo me mentiste a mi sino también a tus guardianas, comprendo el por que no les dijiste a ellos ya que no sabían nada de peleas, pero nosotros, nosotros hemos peleado junto a ti cada batalla, te hemos protegido hasta la muerte y dime eso es lo que nos merecemos ... No solo nos mentiste respecto a la batalla ... nos lo ocultaste durante 5 años...5 años que tenias 2 caras...no te reconozco...donde quedo la niña de la que me enamore, aquella que lloraba por sus malas calificaciones, con la que pelaba en el crown, la que me dejo partir para seguir mi sueño...acaso lo hiciste para que te dejara el camino libre...

Estaban sorprendidas por las palabras de Endimión, nunca le había hablado así a serena, nunca, no había gritos de su parte, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira y resentimiento, ese era otro hombre distinto al que conocían, estaba herido y no media sus palabras. Después de varios minutos de silencio alguien tomo la palabra.

Mars : y bien princesa...que respuesta tiene? Creo que ha mentido durante demasiado tiempo para poder ingeniárselas y decir algo en este instante, así que dígame...por que...

No te quedes callada serena!! Responde!!

Sus palabras la habían herido, quería romper en llanto, gritar; el la repudiaba, aquel hombre que tanto amaba, aquel por el cual estaba ahí, el que la había amado durante milenios, ahora...ahora solo sentía sus palabras cargadas de veneno y frustración. Su príncipe dudaba de ella, si dudaba y no solo el sus guardianas también leía en sus ojos la decepción, no podía hablar ya que si lo hacia rompería en llanto.-Al ver la negativa de la princesa a hablar Uranus tomo la palabra-

Uranus: es suficiente – se acerco a paso firme hacia la princesa pero antes de poder llegar demasiado lejos Teas se interpuso – quítate de mi camino!!

Teas: JAMAS, mi deber es protegerla.

Uranus: pues creo que ese era mí deber, o me equivoco serena? Tú nunca utilizabas tu titulo, que cambio? No puedo creer que el poder te corrompiera, no creo que fui tan ciega para no ver lo que te sucedía, antes hubiera dado mi vida para protegerte y que no te hirieran pero...

Serenity: pero que Uranus?

Uranus: pero...te volviste aquello con lo que tanto luchaste, una persona fría, que solo lucha por sus intereses, no te importo dejarnos atrás, no solo éramos tus guardianas y tus guerreras...éramos tus amigas...Tus amigas serena, que no te importamos!, que no te importo lastimarnos acaso alguna vez lo pensaste!!

Serenity: claro que lo pensé, y acepte sus consecuencias.

Endimión: pensante en Rini.

Serenity: - escuchar ese nombre, la apuñalo en el corazón, le dolía pensar en la pequeña, pero eso hacia que se reiterara que las decisiones tomadas habían sido las mejores, ella había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales las circunstancias habían tomado ese rumbo – si lo hice.

Endimión: entonces...dime que sabes del futuro...dime ya que tus acciones lo deben de afectar...

Serenity: - pasó saliva; lo debía de hacer, debía decirle la verdad? Al fin y al cabo todo ya estaba demasiado mal, cuanto más se podría poner? – si ... –suspiro –maldigo la hora en que fui consiente de lo que me esperaba, que injusto fue la vida al mostrarnos lo que viviríamos dentro de algunos años –sonrió amargamente - fue grato saber que formaríamos una familia juntos...saber del maravilloso reino que tendríamos...pero a la vez fue la peor tortura...defender algo que era tan lejano...saber que a mis "amigas" les importaba mas ese "futuro" que el mismo presente, se preocupaban tanto por el...por que yo no lo fuera a arruinar..Por que tendría que estar lista para gobernar, para ser la madre y la esposa perfecta...o me equivoco Setsuna?...ante todo el maravilloso Tokio de Cristal...no fuera ser que la tonta princesa de la Luna lo fuera a arruinar.

Plut: yo nunca...

Serenity: tu nunca Setsuna? Por favor ... Siempre a mi lado vigilándome cuidando cada paso que daba, cada decisión para que no cambiara nada... desconfiaban de mí..

Uranus: si lo hicimos, pero en un descuido ve lo que hiciste...Terminaste con todo por lo que luchamos y para que, para que por tus "decisiones" lo mandaras por el caño!!!

Serenity: esas "decisiones" son y serán lo mejor; siempre hice y haré lo mejor para que el futuro...sea mejor... de alguna u otra manera llegara...

Endimión: que quieres decir?

Plut: ella quiere decir que Tokio de Cristal ha desaparecido. – Las sailor se quedaron estáticas, no podía ser, por lo que habían luchado tanto tiempo se había esfumado, lo habían perdido sin saberlo, habían perdido no solo un reino lleno de paz ni un planeta, habían perdido a una gran amiga...aquella pequeña que les había robado el corazón a cada uno de ellos–

Saturn: Como Pudiste!!! Te Odio!!! Por Tu Culpa Rini No Existirá!! Te odio!!!

Uranus: Me sacrifique Por Ti!! Luche a tu Lado Y Para Que!! Para Que Nos Dieras una Patada ¡! Maldigo El Momento En Que No Permití A Galaxia Tomar Tu Vida!!...Nunca ...Óyelo...Nunca Mas Voy A Proteger Tu Espalda Lo Juro!! Nunca Mas...Voy A Pelear Contigo!!

Serenity: - se puso de pie hasta quedar frente a ella pasando al lado de Teas- estas segura de tu decisión?

Uranus: – detrás de ella se colocaron las demás scout – Si! – todas se quedaron heladas por la respuesta de Haruka –

Serenity: -suspiro- entonces así será, quedan liberadas del juramento de lealtad que alguna vez hicieron. –nadie creía las palabras que acaban de escuchar -

Mercury: no puedes hacer eso.

Plut: si puede hacerlo.

Serenity: estas en lo correcto, ya no servirán mas a la luna esa a sido su decisión ... esta vez no pelearan a mi lado ...pero no se preocupen tendrán con sus poderes...

Uranus: como puedes hacernos esto!! Eres una egoísta!! Eso es lo que eres!! Una Maldita Egoísta que solo piensa en sus intereses!! Destruiste a tu propia hija!!! Engañas al hombre que ha dado la vida por ti miles de veces!! Como puedes comportarte así!!

Serenity: Egoísta... eso crees que soy...temo decirte que te equivocas – no pudo continuar ya que Endimión se acerco a ella –

Endimión: entonces dime como te debo de catalogar no hay otra forma de hacerlo...actuaste sin medir las consecuencias...

Serenity: no lo hice...tú que sabes...crees que soy egoísta...por alejarte de la muerte, por preferir luchar yo sola y que estuvieran bien...así me catalogas como Egoísta!!!! Por querer que fueras feliz!!! Que estuvieras vivo!! ...Te equivocas!!!... tu que sabes de la angustia que yo vivo , que viví!! ...he tenido que luchar contra ti...te he herido! Te he visto morir en mis brazos...al igual que mis amigas lo han hecho...para que ..Para revivir y no saber de ti..Para verte y que me despreciaras!! Por que no me recordabas...no me digas que soy egoísta...por cada uno de ustedes me he sacrificado...crees que fue divertido que mis propias amigas dudaran de mi que me retaran por que no me creían incompetente...y no fue lo peor, tu moriste contra galaxia...sufriste solo un poco...pero yo... yo vivía esperando una llamada una carta ...algo de ti...pero nunca llego...nunca...sabes como me sentí al ver tu semilla ...al ver la de mis amigas...me sentí morir en vida...sentí como me arrancaban el corazón del pecho..Dejo latir...nunca lo entenderán... nunca... nunca entenderán el dolor que sentí...debía sentirme alegre por que estaba viva, pero no estaban a mi lado...pero cambio y regresaron a mi...por eso me jure que nunca los volvería a ver morir ... si estaba en mis manos tendrían la vida que deseaban... y así fue...2 meses después de la batalla Clef me contacto y me puso al tanto de que caos estaba regenerado listo para la cobrar venganza... quería y quiere mi vida... si estaban en la batalla morirían de una u otra manera...por eso decidí tomar mi puesto en el consejo...si lo derrotábamos, todo estaría en paz...no habría glaciación... por eso fue la glaciación por que no había aceptado tomar mi puesto...y la única manera de salvar la tierra había usado usar el cristal de plata...entonces si soy egoísta por haber deseado lo mejor para el planeta..El universo y los que amo...

La habitación se quedo en completo silencio, asimilando lo que acaban de escuchar, nunca habían pensado que las decisiones de la princesa tuvieran detrás tanto dolor.

Bien les había dicho Luna y Artemis "escúchenla primero antes de juzgarla", pero hicieron lo contrario primero la juzgaron, la habían insultado sin tocarse el corazón, las palabras mas hirientes habían sido pronunciadas por sus labios, no pensaron en su dolor, solo el de sus corazones importo...sin tan siquiera tomar en cuenta el de la persona que había sacrificado todo por ellos...no había vuelta atrás solo quedaba esperar.

Aun estaba en la misma posición de pie frente Uranus y Endimión, le dolían las palmas de las manos ya que sus misma uñas se enterraban en ellas, pero no se comparaba al dolor de su corazón, no podía ser peor, de mil maneras había planeado esta situación unas mas trágicas que otras, se había preparado emocionalmente, pero nada se igualaba a vivirlo en carne propia, sabia que los había decepcionado lo sabia bien pero no había marcha atrás, siempre se debe sacrificar algo para seguir adelante, para tener algo mejor, en sus adentros sabia que esto podría ser el final para ellos, no quería creerlo...sus scouts no se podía decir que le habían sido fieles pero les había dado la libertad de elegir, las había liberado de su juramente de lealtad... Pero... pero su príncipe.. no sabia que sucedería...quería arrojarse a pedir perdón...decirle que lo ama con todo su ser...pero dudaba que el la recibiera...tal vez lo haría, tal ves no...prefirió quedarse con la duda...no lo haría...tenia que vencer a caos...para que ellos vivieran en paz...aunque fuera a costa de su felicidad...

Apolo : creo que a sido suficiente por hoy... vayan a descansar...mañana decidiremos quien parte a Beta Pic.

Nadie se atrevió a contrariar al monarca, de inmediato se giro para salir de la habitación, pudo sentir las miradas sobre de ella, pero que mas daban, no le importo en lo mas minimo, tenia que respirar sentía que le faltaba el aire, camino por los pasillos tratando de calmarse, sus gritos de dolor se quedaban atascados en la garganta, mientras las lagrimas luchaban por salir, a cada paso perdía mas fuerza y se sentía débil, no había llorado y no la haría ahora, pero cuanto lo deseaba...deseaba tirarse al suelo y llorar...era tan inmenso el hueco que sentía dentro de si , que no existía otra manera de hacerlo..solo llorando lo calmaría.

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, se detuvo frente a las puertas, dudo un poco antes de tocar para anunciarse, al entrar fue recibida por una habitación completamente en penumbras, la paz se respiraba en cada rincón, lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró sentado en las sombras, esperando por ella...solo por ella, dudo en ir en su búsqueda pero lo necesitaba...anhelaba estar a su lado, lo adoraba, lo amaba; apenas lo distinguía entre las sombras, tomo aire y se acerco a el , con cada movimiento sentía que su fortaleza se desmoronada, el aire la abandonada y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados, por fin lo tuvo frente a frente, dudaba de su reaccion, se quedo sorprendida al ser recibida por un par de fuertes brazos que la guiaron a su regazo , se abrazo a el con todas sus fuerzas, colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos, no traía su armadura se dio cuenta ya que era tan cálido y confortable, tal y como lo recordaba. Trato de contenerse pero cada vez que los nervios la traicionaban mas , comenzó a sollozar limpiando las lagrimas que tercamente salían de sus ojos, aferrándose mas el, que le respondía estrecharla mas y besando su cabeza.

Apolo: no las detengas mas...llora ...llora...preciosa...llora mi amor...aquí estoy contigo...no me iré...nunca mas ...

Entonces no se contuvo mas, dejo fluir su llanto, sus gritos de dolor llenar la habitación, la angustia que había sentido desde hace años hoy por fin hoy era liberada; no supo mas que hacer que abrazarla mas fuerte contra su pecho transmitiéndolo el amor que senita por ella, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, que sintiera cuanto la queria y lo importante que era para el.

Lloro por horas, horas en las que estuvo junto a ella, en las que nunca la abandono, hasta que se quedo dormida en sus brazos, la cargo para depositarla en su cama, no pudo separarse de ella y se tumbo a su lado.

Aun dormida sollozaba sin control, la apretaba mas a el, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la mecía para tranquilizarla.

Pronto amanecería faltaban unas cuantas horas, no sabia lo que pasaría les aguardaba momentos muy difíciles pero ante todo estaría al lado de ella, ahora menos que nunca se separarían, la beso en la frente para por fin cerrar los ojos y dormir a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Los sentimientos suelen ser traicioneros si no se sabe cuando o en que circunstancia controlarlos,

hieren lo que más se ama y de la manera más vil posible.

Pero como puedes disculparte por lo decir lo que sientes, como puedes mentir cuando lo que haces es lo que sientes.

Nunca consideras a terceros al explotar, todo pasa en cámara lenta una vez que el daño esta hecho y no hay vuelta atrás las decisiones han sido tomadas y las interrogantes se respondieron, claro no de la manera mas satisfactoria para todos.

A fin de cuentas son sentimientos los que nos guían día a día, acción por acción.

Que mal agradecidos somos al renegar y excusarnos de ellos y por ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Gracias por esperarme con las actualizaciones y mas a un por todos sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir,

para plasmar mis ideas.

Que mas quisiera yo actualizar cada semana, pero les aseguro que habra 2 actualizaciones

y una sorpresita antes de que se termine el año.

Bueno aprovecho este medio para agradecer a todas a aquellas que me tomaron en cuenta para los premios fanfiction, gracias a ustedes me encuentro nominada, mil gracias por leer mis historias.

Las invito a todas a que pasen a votar, apoyen a todas las nominadas ya que por algo estan ahí, felicitaciones para Todas las escritoras nominadas y de todo

corazon que gane la mejor; y sin mas les dejo el link:

les digo que para votar deben estar registrados en la pagina,

si no lo han hecho es tiempo de hacerlo.

* * *

El día de hoy les comento que subí este capitulo desde el regazo de mi celta!! Seeep regreso mi precioso celta!! Desde el sábado esta conmigo,!!!! Ya salimos de compras ayer y el dia de hoy me acompaño al trabajo y llevamos con nosotros a Kiryan, a petición de talon ya que se suelo aburrir un poco, jeje...ya que divague Bueno sigamos, a mi derecha esta mi moxo lobo, Vane, que le eniva saludos a Fury que esta con t-rex y su novia; a mi izquierda mi querido Xypher – por si alguien me hace enojar recibirán una visita no muy amigable de su parte- y atrás esta Kyrian, que estara por aquí una corta temporada, jejeje, lo siento gaby tu solita elegiste tu castigo.

Les aviso lo del cap anterior es una cucharada de lo que se avecina. Y disculpen las faltas de ortografia de esta parte pero es difícil escribir desde el regazo de Talon,

Comenzamos:

**Usako Suyi**

Ahora dime te gusto como termino este capitulo?

Por favor dile a Ash que deje a Stryker en paz, sabe bien que estamos enfrentando enemigos mas temibles. En cuanto a mi celta, mil disculpas ya sabes como es.

Bueno ya no podemos decir que la cama de gaby esta congestionada, ya que tiene menos 2 inquilinos.

Besos moxa!!!

**Maribel**

Muchas gracias amiga y sabes que te apoyo igual.

**Isabel**

2 semanas y aquí esta, lo siento, mmm sobre el traidor no dire nada, ustedes digan sus candidatos. Gracias.

**Lovemamoru**

Creo que tu y calipso tienen un vinculo, algo me lo dice, mamo se lucio demostro quien mandaba, ya sabes mis labios sellados y no saldran nada.

Kiryan manda saludos!! Por cierto por la tarde pasamos a la pasteleria y quedofascinado, pero le medi la cantidad de galletas y ya comprams ropa de invierno, jejeje

tkm, besos nena.

P.D. anoche durmió abajo.

**Serytsu**

Un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera además la agarraron desprevenida, jeje. Gracias y deseo que te gustara este cap.

**Eclipse Lunar**

Bueee, te debo miles de cajas de te de tila para los nervios te juro que te compensare de la mejor manera, no me molesta en lo mas minimo que me pidas que actualize te entiendo como lectora que soy, jeje; te prometo que el amor vendra lo reitero,nadie aquí es un pervertido te lo aseguro, jejej.

Dime te gusto el cap?.

Gracias.

**Mareibel**

Se que tardo años en actualizar pero dime valio la pena, mis perlas de sudor por este cap, ademas,llore, lo juro llore. Gracias.

**Estrella**

No dire quien es el traidor, mis labios estan sellados, jeje, me van a apedrear!! Estoy de acuerdo contigo es un amor apolo!! Mejor ya propuse que digan quienes son sus candidatos para el traidor asi vemos que tan acertadas estan.

El encuentro ya fue, pero aun faltan mas cosas, se que les debo a todas una buena dotación de te para los nervios. Jeje. Gracias y nos leemos pronto.

**Little Witch**

maniguis!! Como habiamos platicado por msn jeje, pelea de guapos!! Amiga te quiesro mucho y ya sabes un placer platicar contigo, hasta luego.

**Angie-Chiba**

Yo se que tu cumples tus promesas y no se me olvida que te prometi el manga, te lo voy a enviar lo juro!!! Hubo de todo y lo que falta aun, hasta luego, besos.

**Fabiolamoon**

Gracias me alegra que te gustara, pero se ve hermoso enojado y celoso, jeje.gracias.

**Fans**

Hoy hubo peleas pero entre ellos no, no me odies por ponerlos enojados buuuahhh!!!!

Va a llegar pronto ese flash back, ya ves ya hay 2 candidatos a traidor Clef y Apolo, habra que ver que rumbo toman las cosas, y la sere amazona ya viene, gracias hasta luego.

**Sra. Chiba**

Sus padres viven en españa y su hermano con ellos, si mas no me equivoco, por que no revisé los capítulos anteriores,jeje. Gracias.

**Sesrena**

Creeme si con el otro tuviste ganas, creo que con este lloraste, yo si llore!! Gracias hasta luego.

**Neoreina-sailormoon**

Amiga no me acuerdo que me preguntaste si se me paso!!! Pero aquí esta como te prometi hace rato publique hoy!! Soy mala no dire quien es traidor!! Esperen poco a poco las telarañas de la intriga se disolverán; di quien son tus candidatos para triador! No seas mala anda!!. Nos vemos por el msn mañana, besos!!

**Itzel**

Yo quisiera que mis ideas fluyeran como el agua pero a veces no se puede, jeje y se estancan, gracias por tu review si me alienta para seguir, nos vemos.

**Caroone**

Ni yo creo como le hago jeje pero mi memoria no falla aun y espero que no lo haga; creo que con este cap se dieron cuenta de algo de su relación.

Bye.

**Maritza**

Tenia que defender a sere y nimodo para que Jasón no habra la boca antes de pensar, jeje, gracias hasta luego.

**Alba**

Gracias por el elogió, pero aun me queda mucho por aprender, saludos desde México. Gracias.

**Cielo**

Gracias aun que tenia mis dudas de tantos personaje, pero aquí esta la actualizacion, nos vemos, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo...

**-Serena-**

no la mate, solo la heri, jeje. Si se acabaria la historia, asi son los amigos a veces no comprendemos que lo que se hace es por nuestro bien.

Pero te voy avisar por el msn en cuanto suba el cap. Hasta luego amiga!! Besos y abrazos.

**Usakochiba01**

Jeje me pare ahí y ahora que terminaste de leer se que me quieres apedrear,!! Paciencia todo a su tiempo...no te preocupes yo se que estas pendiente. Tenia que haber peleas! Jeje no pueden faltar , un mar de personajes

Gracias, besos.

**RBD**

Este mmm algunos talvez si se morira o talves se vayan de viaje o de vacaciones , no se, jejeje, y te debo "el amor", pero volvera lo prometo.

La espera termino, casi fueron 2 semanas casi...

Gracias, nos vemos.

**Prisma**

Todo es posible apartir de ahora ya te diste cuenta, no hubo "amor" jeje pero no desesperes, gracias.

**Maravilla**

Jajajajaajjajajaj, mmmm no lo se, esa es la pregunta de los 64 mil millones, no puedo respondértela, no aun , según tome el rumbo la historia. Gracias.

habra lemon salvaje se los aseguto no coman ansias! Jaja si pero para eso estamos si ustedes se molestan en comentar nuesto trabajo se merecen ser tomadas en cuenta.

Yo tampoco tengo uñas!! Pero las mias no eras postisas jejeje

**XXX**

Si eres mala, me deviste dejar review por cada leida, jajajaja, no te creas, jajaja. Es toy de acuerdo contigo no solo es el acto es la entrega en el, no te preocupes no me espanto al hablar de esas, jajaj me encanto apodo XXX, gracias!!

**Mechita **

Bueno es para considerarse pero recuerda que hay puros tronos y el piso es de mármol, jejeje,

**Eclipse:**

De nuevo te contesto, cuando lei tu ultimo review estabaterminado de contestarlos, y me rei, no en mala onda, y pense si supieras que estoy a minutos de actualizar,

Gracias de nuevo a todas por sus comentarios ahora solo me resta invitarlas a este foro, para que se diviertan un rato, no duden en entrar, deberas les aseguro que se divertiran y pasaran un buen rato, les dejo el link:

despido nos leemos después.

P.D. ff esta en mi contra!!! no me dejaba subir el cap!! tenia ya 20 minutos casi!! pero aqiu esta!!

_**Elizabeth**_


	16. Lagrimas

Capitulo 15

**"Lagrimas"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

¿Qué son las lagrimas?

Científicamente las lagrimas son un líquido producido por el proceso corporal

de la lagrimación para limpiar y lubricar el ojo.

Realmente son el dolor o la alegría muda de aquel que permita

que dicho liquido salado se filtre por sus ojos.

No siempre se desea que salgan, se lucha para retenerlas, pero es casi imposible

ya que son movidas por las emociones.

Emociones tales como el amor, el dolor, la rabia, el jubilo;

que causan una explosión de sentimientos en el ser.

Con ellas son expresamos de la manera mas sincera y pura que existe,

no hay manera de disfrazarnos cuando ellas están presentes.

Las lagrimas no se pueden evitar, pero se esta realmente preparado para ver las lagrimas fluir por el rostro de tu madre o tu mejor amigo, o aun peor de la persona que amas; con el tiempo se llega a estar listo, pero ahora se continua con un mayor reto, podrás soportar secar tus propias lagrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Siempre había sido precavido y lógico, se odiaba por ser así, una persona fría y ciertamente calculadora; pero eligió el peor momento para perder la compostura, miles de situaciones habían tratado de quebrar su carácter y ninguna lo había conseguido, tal ves por que no eran lo suficientemente duras; esto realmente lo había llevado al limite de sus cabales.

Le había gritado a la mujer que juro amar y proteger con su vida, peor aun estaba desconfiando de ella, ella que lo protegió y sabe muy que lo protegerá hasta el fin de sus días, ningún insulto era suficiente para encasillarse en alguno.

Siempre se quedaría a su lado, siempre la amaría, le había prometido innumerables veces y hoy lo había echado por la borda en tan solo minutos.

Que estupido había sido, prefirió hacerle saber de su enojo, su decepción y su ira antes de escucharla, su corazón le pedía que primero escuchara y su cabeza que gritara, por que no escucho a su corazón? Se dejo llevar por el dolor, el dolor de haber perdido a alguien que realmente no existía; ahora se daba cuenta de lo duro y estupidos que habían sido con ella; siempre pensando en que lo iba a arruinar, si tanto la amaba debería de haberse callado y escucharla, horas antes estaba alterado por su salud, se disipo un poco al verla; esa no era la niña que conoció años atrás, era totalmente diferente una mujer decidida, recia y bondadosa; cuando se había perdido ese cambio? Que les ocurría? Realmente la había dejado atrás para seguir su sueño?

No era posible!! Ella le profesaba el amor que sentía por el, el hacia lo mismo; como se había atrevido a recriminarle algo cuando el se atrevió a alejarla de su lado por su propia seguridad, en ese tiempo se le rompía el corazón cuando la miraba, cuando ella intentaba hablar con el y el tenia la necesidad de abrazarla en lugar de rechazarla.

Maldita la vida y el destino que los habían situado en esta encrucijada; los detestaba por haberles hecho eso.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía frente a el, con esa expresión dura y fría, las lagrimas bailaban en sus ojos pero se negaban a salir; se sintió morir al ver el dolor en los ojos de su princesa; una y otra vez llamaba estupido el mismo; el dolor hace mella en todos de distintas maneras en su caso, surgió lo peor de el, un lado egoísta que al sentirse herido no le importo nada excepto el.

No existían palabras para que pudieran justificarlo y no quería que las hubiera, que iba a suceder de aquí en delante, era incierto, así lo había dictaminado el mismo, restaba esperar.

Una muy larga espera, desde el instante que abandono la habitación no la volvió a ver., por horas la espero en la entrada de su habitación y nunca llego, se tuvo que retirar a su habitación no por gusto si no por que se lo pidió Luna, después de asegurarle que la princesa de la Luna esta bien.

Eso no había mejorado la situación en nada, toda la noche la paso en vela, recostado en la cama, tratando de atar cabos sobre la situación, recordando algún incidente que hubiera delatado a su amada, pero por mas que se esforzara en tratar de hacerlo nada surgía a su memoria.

Las horas pasaban y se convertían en una eternidad trataba de despejar su mente pero no podía cada vez que trataba de enfocarse en algo mas los sucesos de unas horas antes lo asaltaban.

¿Qué iba a pasar de hoy en adelante¿Que iba hacer cuando la tuviera de nuevo frene a el¿Debía pedir perdón de rodillas¿O aun peor, ella lo quería ver?

A cada minuto las dudas eran peores y los mas horrendo situaciones se formulaban en su cabeza, inconscientemente miro al lado de la cama; deseo con todo su ser que la cosas siguieran igual que hace 2 noches, cuando dormían juntos, despertó en la madrugada y ella estaba entre sus brazos, así se habían mantenido después de que habían hecho el amor horas antes, añoraba tanto eso momentos, que seria capaz de dar su vida por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera.

Cuantas noches habían pasado de esa manera, ella entre en sus brazos, sonrió ampliamente al recordar la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Inicio Flash back 

Estaba ansioso por que el avión aterrizara, se moría de ganas de ver a su princesa y esa espera lo estaba matando; después de recoger su equipaje se dirigió a la sala de llegadas donde había quedado de verse con serena; ansioso por verla, se paro de puntas para ubicar a la hermosa niña de cabellos de oro; vio varias cabezas rubias pero ninguna era su novia, ninguna tenia sus coletas, poco a poco la gente se disperso y vio a una chica que le sonreía, se ruborizo discretamente ya que debía de reconocer que era hermosa ,ya que varios hombres la miraban y murmuraban; tenia puesto una minifalda negra y una blusa rosa de botones; por el rabillo del ojo vio que la chica caminaba hacia el, cuando sintió que estaba suficientemente cerca se giro para verla, se sorprendió al verla de frente, esa hermosa chica era su novia, si su novia, ya no se vestía como una niña de 15, ahora se vestía como toda una joven, además de que ya no usaba sus coletas, se había cortado el cabello a media espalda y lo llevaba suelto, por esa razón no la había reconocido; ella se arrojo a sus brazos y el la recibió un poco confuso, soltó su equipaje para abrazarla mejor.

_Mientras la estrujaba contra su pecho y ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, bajo su cabeza a la altura de la de ella y olfateo su aroma, ese aroma que había añorado ya tantas noches, durante los meses que había estado lejos, soñaba que la tenia entre sus brazos al sostener su fotografía; lentamente abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de las miradas que les daban la mayoría de la gente de la sala; pero no le importo la abrazo mas fuerte y busco sus labios, al parecer ella pensaba y deseaba lo mismo, se unieron como 2 imágenes, 2 piezas de rompecabezas; esos labios que tanto deseaba besar por fin lo hacia, los degusto lentamente, cada curva la volvió a grabar en su memoria, sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron juntas recordando viejos tiempos; no importaba mas que ellos, no solo eso; el tiempo se detuvo esos instantes, cuando los enamorados distanciados se reencuentran les da el mejor obsequio de detenerse y permitirles estar juntos sin importar lo demás._

_Cuando rompieron el beso el le acaricio la mejilla con su mano, mientras ella se sonreía._

_Darien: estas hermosa._

_Serena: que cosas dices Darien – estaba muy sonrojada ya que su novio no era muy dado a besarla en público y menos de esa manera – por que no nos vamos ya?_

_Darien: de acuerdo – la soltó de su abrazo para poder tomar su equipaje, después busco su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, caminaron a la salida del lugar en silencio mientras veía las miradas de los hombres hacia su novia y comenzaba a incomodarse, la acerco mas a el, mientras esperaban un taxi-_

_Durante el camino a su departamento serena le contó con lujo detalles lo que había hecho este tiempo que habían estado separados, se maravillo mirándola, sus gestos, la forma en que sonreía, como pasaba su mano por su cabello para peinárselo; el trayecto fue un poco largo por el trafico de la ciudad, cuando por fin legaron a su destino, subieron al departamento de Darien, se sorprendió al ver el lugar en perfecto estado, sin una pizca de polvo._

_Darien: que sucedió aquí?_

_Serena: como que, que sucedió?_

_Darien: si es que….-señalando el lugar y pasando su mano por los muebles dándose cuenta que estaba completamente limpio – esta limpio..._

_Serena: que creías que iba a permitir que todo se ensuciara, he venido frecuentemente a limpiar y a hacer el aseo del departamento – Darien la miro confundido- no me mires así es la verdad, bueno al principio me ayudaba Lita, pero después yo sola lo hice, que a caso no te agrado que lo hiciera?_

_Darien: princesa... –__ acercándose__ a ella y tomándola de la barbilla- ...me encanto que lo hicieras – se acerco a sus labios y le dio un tierno y suave beso, pausado, recorriendo lentamente cada curva de los labios de su amada, se separaron después de algunos minutos por la necesidad de aire; sus miradas se encontraron y sin decir mas se abrazaron, permanecieron así por varios minutos –_

_Serena: Darien debes estar cansado, por que no tomas un baño mientras yo preparo algo de comer?_

_Darien: eehh??_

_Serena: ve a tomar un baño y después comemos.._

_Darien: pero si quieres ordenamos algo para comer?_

_Serena: no, yo te quiero cocinar, además ya sabes que Lita y mi mama me han estado enseñando y te lo quiero mostrar, ve anda – no muy convencido Darien fue a su habitación con su equipaje en mano, desempaco las cosas que traía además de unos regalos para serena, se dio una ducha un tanto rápida, cuando salio su habitación estaba inundada de un aroma delicioso, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salio para averiguar que era lo que olía tan sabroso, se acerco a la cocina y vio a su novia de espaldas a el revolviendo algo en una cazo en la estufa, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás ocasionando que ella brincara del susto-_

_Serena: Darien!!! Me asustaste.!_

_Darien: lo siento princesa pero te veías tan hermosa, que no pude resistirme; que cocinas?_

_Serena: espagueti a la boloñesa._

_Darien: mmm delicioso._

_Serena: ya esta listo, vamos a comer de una vez._

_Darien: de acuerdo. – se separo de ella y le ayudo a poner la mesa, al principio Darien dudaba si comer o no; después de probar la comida de su novia no perdió tiempo en halagarla; comieron entre risas y bromas, después retiraron la mesa y limpiaron la cocina y los platos sucios; se sentaron a platicar en la sala del departamento, por horas cuando serena se percato de ello-._

_Serena: ah! Ya es tarde me tengo que ir.._

_Darien: que?! No te vayas._

_Serena: Darien me tengo que ir, sabes bien que no me puedo quedar._

_Darien: por que no? Te extrañe mucho, no me dejes solo; llama a tu mama y dile que te quedas con alguna de las chicas...Anda serena.._

_Serena: Darien!! No puedo creerlo, TU diciéndome que les mienta a mis padres!!_

_Darien: serena...-se acerco a ella y la abrazo por cintura – amor te extrañe mucho o acaso tu a mi no?_

_Serena: claro que si te extrañe muchísimo, pero ..._

_Darien: por favor recuerda que solo voy a estar el fin de semana y no quiero separarme de ti ni un momento – besándole la nariz –_

_Serena: me esta chantajeando Señor Chiba?_

_Darien: no?! Me crees capaz de eso?_

_Serena: mmm_

_Darien: anda llámalos._

_Serena: de acuerdo, pero no prometo nada._

_Darien: de acuerdo – le alcanzo el teléfono inalámbrico para que marcara a su casa después de algunos timbres, la llamada entro, solo miraba a serena y se sorprendió un poco cuando ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a hablar a la terraza, pasaron los minutos y ella volvió a la sala con un semblante serio- y?!!_

_Serena: Darien...yo.._

_Darien: que paso serena? – se acerco a ella-_

_Serena: -se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso rápido – no puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte!_

_Darien: por que?_

_Serena: mis padres tienen que salir de urgencia a Osaka y no regresan hasta el lunes, i mi madre se quería comunicar conmigo desde hace horas pero como tenia el celular apagado no pudo._

_Darien: eso quiere decir que te quedas conmigo?_

_Serena: aja – antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el la alzo y le comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire – Darien!!! Bájame!!! – el al deposito en el piso para besarla apasionadamente – por que no salimos a pasear?_

_Darien: no._

_Serena: no viste desde nueva york para quedarte encerrado._

_Darien: si, y lo voy hacer ya que tu vas a estar conmigo – la volvió a besar mientras la estrechaba mas en sus brazos, serena sentía que algo había cambiado en su novio, desde que había llegado lo noto; primero el nunca había sido tan cariñoso cuando estaba en publico y además sus besos le sabían diferentes, o seria la ausencia de ellos que hoy los hacían ser tan necesarios y se tornaban de un modo distinto; a ciencia a cierta algo había cambiado en el, no sabia que, pero necesitaba estar entre sus brazos y sentir las manos de el en su cintura y en su espalda, además de sus labios sobre los suyos-._

_Cuanto la había extrañado y sabia bien que la extrañaría aun mas; la necesitaba besar constantemente no quería separarse de ella ni un instante; si por el fuera la llevaría consigo a nueva york._

_Se separaron lentamente, mientras serena lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba a la terraza; las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo dándole la bienvenida a la luna, que brillaba más que nunca._

_Serena: que hermosa esta la luna, no crees?_

_Darien: si, preciosa – abrazándola por la espalda y recargando se cabeza en la de ella-_

_Esta más hermosa que nunca._

_Serena: Darien.. _

_Darien: es cierto princesa, no te reconocía en el aeropuerto._

_Serena: no te gusto el cambio – se giro para encararlo-_

_Darien: me encanto...serena...toda tu me fascinas –se volvieron a besar de nuevo, mientras el la presionaba contra el barandal de la terraza; sentía como el deseo por ella crecía cada vez mas, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y aun mas todo lo que significaba para el; así que decidió aventurarse un poco; abandono sus labios y comenzó a besar su barbilla, para bajar a su cuello –_

_Serena: Darien...- reacciono lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez a ella no le gusto para nada que se tomara ese atrevimiento, se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos; y lo que vio le sorprendió ella le sonreía completamente y por primera vez ella tomo la iniciativa, lo beso, como nunca lo había hecho, sus cuerpos se unieron como imanes, mientras sus bocas se devoraban-._

_Cuando rompieron el beso se miraron a los ojos y entraron de nuevo al departamento; Darien la llevo a su recamara para darle los regalos que le había traído, mientras serena se sentaba en la cama para abrirlos el solo la miraba, se deleitaba grabando en su memoria cada movimiento de ella._

_Serena: Darien que tanto me miras?_

_Darien: -sonrió- lo hermosa que eres – se acerco ella para besarla, mientras ella lo acercaba mas y lo obligaba a recostarse a su lado – sere.._

_Serena: shshsh_

_Fue callado por otro beso, sintió las manos de su amada sobre su espalda y como se aferraban a su nuca, se decidió permitiese explorar el cuerpo de su amada, con temor comenzó a recorrer su espalda, acariciándola con sumo cuidado hasta que bajaron un poco mas, hacia los muslos de ella, su piel se sentía tan tersa, como la seda, era como terciopelo bajo su tacto; lo siguiente que supo era que serena le estaba besando el cuello, además de mordisquear su oreja; comenzó a enloquecer con esas acciones y se preguntaba si ella estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo; pero poco le importo en esos momentos, la imito y beso su cuello, para deslizar su lengua por este hacia su pecho; escucho como serena suspiraba fuerte, así que decidió seguir, sus manos siguieron acariciándolo descubriendo cada rincón del cuerpo de su princesa; mientras ella hacia los mismo con el de el; los besos eran cada vez mas apasionados y las caricias comenzaban a tornarse mas atrevidas._

_Entre beso y beso el quedo sobre de ella, sus manos recorrían las piernas sin permitirse dejar ni un lugar sin conocer. Se levanto un poco para verla, ahí debajo de el, respirando agitada y con el cabello revuelto, en su vida se había imaginado que esa imagen fuera tan bella; la beso ligeramente en los labios._

_Darien: te amo..._

_Serena: yo también te amo.._

_Darien: estas segura? – ella solo asintió y lo volvió a besar, mientras que con sus manos sacaba la camisa fuera de su pantalón, el le ayudo a sacarla por su cabeza para después tirarla a un lado de la cama; se sentía raro estando sin camisa con ella, nunca habían estado en una situación de esta manera; no podían parar de besarse y mientras sucedía las delicadas manos de ella tocaban cada músculo de su espalda y de su torso, una sensación única crecía en el, diferente a todo, se acerco mas ella, y dejo que su aliento cayera sobre la boca de ella, deslizo sus manos por el torso de ella y desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, dejando al descubierto los senos y el su vientre plano, sonrió al apreciar lo perfecta que era, continuo con su falda y con sus zapatos, la dejo solo el ropa interior mientras el solo tenia puesto el pantalón; la beso de nuevo mientras sus manos desabrochaban el brasier, quería verla realmente como era, sin ropa que le estorbara para conocerla de una manera que nunca lo había hecho; sonrió de lado cuando lo logro quitar y lo lanzo aun lado._

_Darien: - se acerco al rostro de ella – eres perfecta – vio como se sonrojo un poco; sabia que estaba nerviosa y era lógico, estrecho su mano con la suya y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso en el dorso de ella, continuo un camino de besos desde su mano hasta su brazo y después a su hombro, bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos, sabia que estaba hiendo por buen camino los suspiros de serena se lo indican, lamió el espacio entre sus senos y ocasiono que ella se retorciera; sonrió al ver su reacción; se acerco a seno derecho y se lo introdujo en la boca, lo lamió y mordió varia veces hasta que el pezón estuvo erecto; esta vez serena se aferro a su espalda mientras lo llamaba cada vez mas fuerte; se dirigió al otro seno para acariciarlo de la misma manera._

_Sentía como su erección se presionaba con su ropa interior, le comenzaba a molestar, y tenia la necesidad y el deseo de unirse a ella; dejo sus senos en paz para subir a sus labios, la beso pausadamente pero con pasión en cada instante, al separarse voy la sonrisa tímida en el rostro de ella, dejo que su miembro presionara la intimidad de ella y espero su reacción; se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de Darien de esta manera, sabia bien lo que iba a ocurrir, lo deseaba y no se oponía a ello, pero eso no le restaba un poco de temor; pero un beso de su amado la lleno de confianza._

_Vio como se separaba de ella y se alejaba un poco de la cama, se levanto para ver que sucedía y vio como el se comenzaba a despojar de su ropa; en toda su vida nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y que decir sobre toda su anatomía, discretamente miro su miembro y en realidad se asusto un poco al pensar que tendría que estar dentro de ella; Darien volvió a su lado y se recostó a su lado atrayéndola junto a el , le acaricio con su mano la mejilla y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, aprisiono entre su mano sus senos, no podía dejar de suspirar ante las caricias de su novio, era algo tan distinto; su mano paso por su vientre y se detuvo en el borde de su ropa interior, jugo con ella robándole suspiros a serena; mientras la veía como disfrutaba sus caricias. _

_Poco a poco Darien deslizo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de ella, no pudo evitar dar un gritito cuando sus dedos la comenzaron a acariciar; masajeaban si clítoris haciéndola enloquecer; cuando el introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad grito su nombre, nunca se había imaginado que esto fuera así, pero no paro ahí lo comenzó a mover dentro de ella ocasionando que gimiera, un segundo dedo acompaño al otro moviéndose a la par de este, serena se sentía totalmente llena de placer, sentía que iba a morir de un instante a otro_

_Darien solo se dedicaba a darle placer a su amada, le excitaba verla de esa manera, saber que esos gemidos eran por el y para el, escuchar de sus labios las suplicas eran un deleite total, deslizo la prenda poco a poco fuera del cuerpo de ella para que acompañara a las demás._

_Se coloco sobre de ella y acomodo una de sus piernas entre las de ella, dejando juntas sus intimidades, le sonrió y ella le correspondió ampliamente; se acerco a sus labios lentamente; mientras su cuerpo hacia lo mismo con el de ella, se presiono y froto contra de ella; cuando serena sintió el miembro de Darien sobre su intimidad no pudo evitar gemir lo que ocasiono que rompiera el beso, se sentía tan calido, suave y duro a la vez; pero no era suficiente quería y necesitaba que el la hiciera completamente suya._

_Con su rodilla abrió las piernas de serena para acomodarse entre estas; con una mano se apoyo en la cama y la otra la entrelazo con la de ella, apoyando sus frentes una contra otra._

_Acomodo su miembro en la entrada del cuerpo de ella, y lo presiono ligeramente para que entra un poco; sintió un poco de incomodidad al sentir como entraba su amado dentro de ella; la embistió de nuevo sintiendo como el interior lo cercaba a cada paso y le daba la bienvenida; sabia que esto le dolería pero después seria diferente; se miraron a los ojos antes de que la penetrara por completo, en el instante que lo hizo ella aprisiono sus caderas con sus piernas y arrugo el rostro en un auto reflejó por el dolor._

_Darien: pronto pasara, abre los ojos. _

_Ella lo obedeció y se quedo hipnotizada por los ojos media noche que tenia frente ella, lentamente se comenzó a mecer en su interior permitiendo que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbra a el; si al principio le había dolido ahora era distinto se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro, no podía dejar de gemir y de llamarlo._

_Serena: ooh Dios...ohh Darien...oohh_

_Darien:- sonrió coquetamente al escucharla – princesa ..._

_Serena: - ella lo miraba fijamente – te amo.. Darien ... te amo.._

_Darien: yo también te amo._

_Se volvieron a besar mientras el aceleraba sus movimientos evitando lastimarla, las uñas de serena se enterraban en su espalda a medida que el la penetraba mas; no paraba de gritar sus nombres, comenzó a embestirla cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, por fin ella lo libero y dirigió su mano libre a una de las piernas; mientras la acariciaba la fue acomodando en su cintura y la otra no tardo en acompañarla, de esta manera la pudo llenar completamente dejando como testigos los gritos de placer de ambos._

_Continuo penetrándola con fuerza, la miraba bajo el, escuchaba sus gemidos, sentía sus pechos rozarse con su torso a la par de los movimientos; en ese momento fue consiente que nunca se separaría de ella, a pesar de lo que ocurriera estaría a su lado._

_Sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, se alegro de que serena se adelantara a el ya dos veces; así que no se quedo atrás, se movió mas rápido, una y otra vez saliendo de ella; la besaba en barbilla, cuando por fin las fuerzas lo abandonaron, la penetro hasta el fondo y se mantuvo dentro de ella; se recostó en su pecho y sintió como los brazos de su amada lo acogían y sus piernas acariciaban las suyas; se quedo varios minutos así mientras ambos regularizaban su respiración; lentamente salio del interior de ella y se acomodo a su lado atrayéndola para que se recostara en su pecho, la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella hacia lo mismo_

_Darien: princesa...con todo el corazón y para siempre – tomo su mano entre la suya y la beso – te amo con todo mi corazón y te amare por siempre_

_Serena: - los ojos de serena se llenaron de lágrimas - te amo Darien..Te amo con todo mí ser.._

_Darien: serena gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, por elegirme a mi para compartir toda tu vida, gracias por dejarme ser tu amigo, tu confidente, tu novio, tu amante y no muy lejano tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos...desde la primera vez que te vi entrarse aquí –señalando su cabeza – y después te mudaste a aquí – señalando su corazón- y te instalaste para nunca abandonarlo, no tengo suficientes palabras para describir cuanto te amo... siempre fuiste y serás la única para mi…no me importa el pasado o el futuro ... yo te amo y te amara hasta el fin de mis días ...a partir de hoy y para siempre somos uno..._

_Las lagrimas ya fluían abiertamente por el rostro de serena, palabras mas sinceras y románticas nunca había escuchado y aunque no lo fueran, provenían de los labios del hombre que amaba; lo beso en la mejilla y después en los labios; mientras la pasión volvía a encenderse, permitiendo que cada caricia y cada beso reafirmara cada palabra de amor que era pronunciada por sus labios._

Fin Flash back 

Se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de disipar su frustración, que demonios ocurría¿¿¡por que habían cambiado?!! Aquella vez se habían prometido estar juntos siempre, habían afrontado cosas peores. Y ahora no podían con esto; cuando llego Rini se habían separado, había sido lo mejor; por que esa vez lo sobre llevaron que era diferente hoy?; tenia la respuesta en la punta en la lengua pero se negaba a pronunciarlo; la diferencia... la diferencia había sido que el la había rechazado, el la había dejado por su bien y a pesar de la circunstancias ella no dejo de pedirle una explicación, se mantuvo junto a el aunque se empeñara en alejarla, nunca se dejo vencer y cuando supo sus razones no se las hecho en cara, lo comprendió enteramente; los papeles se habían cambiado y el hoy estaba en su lugar...así ...así sabia el engaño ...así era una mentira...una mentira piadosa que le había salvado la vida... y no solo a el, también a las demás... tenia que haber comprendido, haber escuchado, haber sido paciente, tenia que haber cumplido su promesa...que había hecho... los golpes se van con el tiempo.. Pero las palabras nunca se borran...se quedan marcadas como si hubieran sido hechas con hierro caliente...

Solitarias lagrimas se deslizaron por el costado de sus ojos, lagrimas que no había derramado en años...lagrimas de dolor...lagrimas de soledad...una soledad que por un tiempo se había olvidado que existía... volvió a llorar después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo se encontraba solo; hace años juraba que eso terminaría algún día, pero hoy...no lo sabia...

Se desahogo hasta que su alma descanso, no lo haría en publico, el no era así , el sueño se hizo presente y le permitió estar cerca de su amada, por ahora esa era la única forma en que podía estar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En cuanto abrió los ojos se giro para verla, aun dormía, claro era lo mejor, no había parado de llorar y de culparse por lo sucedido, como deseaba romperle la cara a Endimión por lo que le dijo y claro también a Helios, era su hijo claro pero no tenia derecho de ofenderla, ya habría tiempo de cobrárselas; admiraba como su pecho subía y bajaba estaba tan tranquila, tan serena; aun le esperaba demasiado, lo comprendía demasiado bien y estaría con ella hasta que superara el trago amargo, salio de la cama y se dirigió a cambiarse tenia que hacer un anuncio muy importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día comenzó para todos, aunque no de la misma manera, no había alegría,

Ni jubilo, solo el deseo de terminar con una batalla y regresar a sus vidas.

Si tan solo fuera así de fácil, si con solo desearlo terminara pero no era así,

Aun quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Uno a uno se les aviso que se requería de su presencia en el comedor ya que se daría un anuncio de vital importancia. Fueron escoltados hacia dicho lugar esperando a su monarca para averiguar cual seria la encomienda a acatar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

El comedor estaba servido con perfección y sencillez, la calidez estaba presente y lo seria la escena perfecta sino fuera por que en aquel lugar estaban reunidos los seres más poderosos del universo entero, listos para luchar y salvarlo.

Como siempre los ánimos estaban demasiado calientes, las miradas furtivas no faltaban y los comentarios irónicos acentuaban el ambiente y lo convertían en un lugar aun más agradable de lo que ya era.

El ultimo en aparecer fue el Rey Apolo, paso la mirada hacia todos y se dio cuenta lo que era demasiado visible, las sailor tenían un semblante demacrado, al parecer ninguna había dormido y que decir de los queridos "Príncipes" ninguno estaba mejor o peor, pero el que se llevaba el premio era Endimión, un humor de los mil demonios y al parecer lo agravó mas cuando llego, poco le importaba, merecía eso y mas por hacerla llorar.

Sabian que al llegar Apolo se daria el anuncio, pero lo que mas extrañaba a todos era la ausencia de la Princesa Serenity..Apolo tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y se dispuso a hablar.

Apolo: bueno en vista de los acontecimientos de ayer no se pudo decidir quien viajaría a Beta Pic...lo he meditado mucho y creo que lo mas conveniente es que ninguno ustedes – refiriéndose a Latis, Argos, Demeter, Aquiles y Calipso – pisen ese lugar por ahora, no quiero arriesgarnos a nada; Eros... iras tu, Teas te acompañara además de un pequeño ejercito – Eros asintió – 2 horas Eros, no mas...deben volver en 2 horas intactos, no deseo mas heridos...si no es necesario no se derramara sangre, ya demasiada se derramo, entendido.

Eros: si, entendido.

Apolo: partirán de inmediato... Teas.

Teas: - que se encontraba detrás de el – majestad.

Apolo: prepara de inmediato a tu gente.

Teas: si – hizo una reverencia y se retiro del comedor-

Apolo: entonces nos veremos en 2 horas – se levanto de su lugar –

Endimión: majestad, puede hacerle dos preguntas?

Apolo: claro Endimión?

Endimión: deseo acompañar a Eros ..

Apolo: - sonrió de lado – esta seguro Endimión?

Endimión: mas que seguro.

Apolo: entonces usted ira, y la segunda?

Endimión: donde esta Serenity? – sabia que esa pregunta tarde o temprano se la haria, podria terminar rápido y mataria dos pajaros de un tiro; paso su mirada a Latis que disimulaba la ansiedad por escuchar la respuesta; se topo con la mirada reprobatoria de Luna, habría adivinado sus pensamientos? Que tenia de malo decir la verdad, solo tenia que responder.._si esta en mi habitación_..pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera surgirían mas problemas de los que ya había –

Apolo: esta en sus aposentos desde la reunión de ayer, he querido hablar con ella desde entonces pero se ha negado – miro a Luna de reojo y tuvo aguantar la carcajada al ver como ponia los ojos en blanco- Endimión que algunas scout lo acompañen, a fin de cuentas ya no tienen a quien proteger – esas palabras los hirieron, era verdad eran libres, no servían a nadie, que iba a ocurrir; oohh si no podia irse en blanco, tenia que hacerlos sentir mal de una u otra forma–

Uranus: majestad...

Apolo: no Uranus, debes aprender a tomar tu lugar, eres una guerrera, la líder de las outhers ; que algo quede claro, si Serenity les permitía dar su opinión, era ella y creo que ya no están bajo su servicio; lo hecho, hecho esta, así que te pido que te comportes según el protocolo. – sin más reparos abandono la habitación, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca además del enojo a flor de piel –

Uno a uno abandono el comedor solo quedaban las sailor y Endimión, Eros se marcho no sin antes decirle que partirían en unos minutos.

Endimión: Haruka, tú y las outhers, vendrán conmigo.

Uranus: de acuerdo.

Endimión: inners estén alertas, necesito saber donde esta serena y como se encuentra.

Venus: pero no creo que nos dejen que nos acerquemos a ella.

Endimión: no me importa si arma la guerra aquí, encuéntrala y quédense con ella; necesito...necesitamos hablar con ella...esto a sido demasiado doloroso y difícil para todos... todo tiene una explicación y tenemos que escucharla...

Saturn: como dices eso?! Si fue capaz de mentirnos y aun mas a TI!! Nos engaño!! Hecho a perder todo! Por lo que luchamos!!

Endimión: Hotaru y cuantas veces le ocultaron algo a ella?

Jupiter: no es lo mismo, eso era por su bien.

Endimión: es lo mismo...cada uno de nosotros alguna ves le oculto algo a serena, y no mientan y me digan que nunca lo hicieron, no es la misma situación, es de una magnitud enorme...inimaginable..

Mars: que no te duele?

Endimión: ja, dolor Ray, eso no es lo que siento, me siento vació, incompleto, solo; sentimientos que creían olvidados...estoy molesto como nunca lo había estado, quiero explicaciones mas que ninguna de ustedes; pero tener presente algo, ella no nos va a recibir con los brazos abiertos... la serena con la que discutimos ayer es distinta, es una mujer, una líder, una guerrera, es la soberana de la Luna...si creen que nos pedirá disculpas están equivocadas, va a defender sus acciones con uñas y dientes...no mas llantos, no mas caprichos, no mas errores; pregúntense cuando cambio y por que no se dieron cuenta... por que ...le dejamos de poner atención y de vigilarla...por que creímos que estaba bien... el error es de todos no solo de ella... andando nos esperan.

Se giro sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, todas las sailor se quedaron petrificadas antes las palabras del príncipe, en realidad habían relegado a su princesa en su corazón?.

Las outhers se apresuraron a seguirlo, estaban detrás de el, siguiendo al guardia que los llevaría al encuentro de Eros. Llegaron a un patio donde fueron recibidos por Eros, Teas y al menos 5 docenas de soldados, se acercaron a ellos, mientras los soldados los rodeaban formando una valla humana, un destello dorado los cubrió por completo segándolos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvieron a abrirlos ojos, se quedaron pasmados, que era aquello, el lugar estaba desolado y tétrico...muerto para ser exactos.

Teas: sean bienvenidos al asteroide Beta Pic. – Endimión, Eros y las sailor lo miraron escépticos –

Eros: esto Beta Pic.

Teas: ooh si, hogar de caos, un hermoso lugar hasta que lo encerraron aquí.

Los soldados se comenzaron a dispersar examinando el lugar, mientras que con sus ojos hacían lo mismo; el suelo era negro, no había vegetación, no había nada. Teas comenzó a caminar y lo siguieron de inmediato, a su paso vieron una destrucción de formaciones rocosas, espadas se encontraban incrustadas en la tierra, escudos les hacían compañía; sin duda esos eran los restos de una pelea. Teas se detuvo sobre una pequeña colina, lo que extraño a todos.

Eros: que sucede?

Teas: aquí... ahí esta encerrado caos. – Dirigieron su mirada hacia el campo que Teas señalaba con su dedo índice; una extensión de pasto se veía – ahí esta caos – camino a toda prisa hacia el, todos se apresuraron a seguirlo, una vez que estuvieron ahí, se acercaron lo suficiente para casi pisarlo – no lo pisen, no quiero sorpresas.

Endimión¿que sucedió antes?

Teas: la ultima vez que vine y que lo pisaron, succiono demasiada energía de quien lo piso y no quiero averiguar si fue por que quien lo piso era especial o que se lo hace a cualquiera.

Eros¿quien lo piso?

Teas: Aquiles. – camino alrededor de lugar – saben por que hay pasto, por que es el único lugar vivo de este lugar, este pasto marca el sello que evita que caos sea liberado, no entiendo bien por que termino siendo de esta manera, creo que es como una tapa que un frasco...

Uranus¿viste como lo sellaron?

Teas: si y no...

Plut¿como?

Teas: la primera vez que vi este lugar era un total campo de batalla...cuerpos, sangre, muerte...guerreros luchando contra lo que parecían ser espectros, algo que aun no comprendo... eran demasiado fuertes...literalmente invencibles...pero de un momento a otro se esfumaron...recuerdo que todos estaban aquí...estaban heridos...y algunos muertos...

Endimión: es cierto que lo sellaron con su sangre?

Teas: si, su sangre sigue estando aquí...la única forma de liberar a Caos es que su sangre sea derramada de nuevo...es este lugar...por eso ninguno de ellos debe de pisar este lugar por ahora...

Uranus: sabes bien como lo encerraron?

Teas: se que usaron magia...quedaron agotados.., estuvieron hospitalizados por meses, tratando de recuperar fuerzas...antes de que me pregunten quien derramo su sangre se los diré...Aquiles, Calipso, Argos, Latis y Serenity... aun queda la duda de por que Demeter no derramo su sangre...

Las dudas los asaltaban, era cierto que Serena había expulsado del cuerpo de galaxia a Caos, era poderosa, pero ahora dudaban si realmente sabían cuanto lo era.

Endimión: exactamente que hizo Serena para encerrarlo?

Teas: eso no lo se, es algo que desconozco, les repito yo llegue casi al final, lo mismo que los demás soldados, guardias y Apolo, Larissa, Orfeo y Proteo; ellos se enfrentaron a Caos solos, bueno, estaban los herederos de Leda, Aitne y Naiad...o que ocurrió es un misterio para todos...solo lo saben ellos y créanme que no es tema que se discuta a la hora de la cena...en estos 3 años nunca han hablado de ello, por mas que se los han pedido tanto Apolo y Larissa se niegan a hacerlo...

Ese fue el ultimo comentario de Teas y nadie se atrevía a preguntar algo mas, tenían mas información sobre lo ocurrido pero necesitaban mas y al parecer la persona que tenia todas las respuestas era serena; las siguientes horas se dedicaron a inspeccionar el asteroide tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, en realidad todo era fuera de lo normal; un lugar muerto, que escondía demasiado secretos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Después de que salio del comedor se dirigió a buscar a Luna, le había pedido que llevara un cambio de ropa a Serenity a su habitación y queria confirmar que lo había hecho; una vez que hablo con Luna se dirigió a su habitación deseaba saber como se encontraba. No hizo ruido al entrar, esperaba encontrarla aun dormida como le había dicho Luna, pero fue todo lo contrario, ahí estaba sentada abrazándose a ella misma, con las rodillas cubriéndose el pecho, tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, lentamente de acerco a ella y se situó frente a ella, se mantuvo en silencio esperando que ella fuera la que rompiera el silencio, después de algunos minutos ella lo miro a los ojos; se le partió el corazón de verla de esa manera, los ojos azul cielo que antes estaban llenos de amor, hoy tenían tristeza, dolor, angustia y sobretodo desamor.

Serenity: ...me duele...me duele corazón – llevándose la mano a el -...por que ...por que tiene que ser así...debe haber otra manera...ya no quiero ...no quiero que me duela...has que se vaya el dolor...no quiero llorar mas….ya no…..por favor...por favor…has que se vaya….que se vaya...- delicadas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas dejando un camino salado a su paso; Apolo se sentó a su lado y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella, la atrajo hacia el para consolarla-

Apolo: te lo juro que daría mi vida por no verte de esta manera, pero pequeña sabias muy bien lo que ocurriría, aceptaste las consecuencias desde un principio, esto sucedería tarde o temprano...se que te duele... y talvez te dolerá aun mas...nunca a sido fácil, ni lo será...debes considerar que tal vez esta ruptura puede ser permanente...nada esta escrito aun...prepárate para lo peor, para que suceda lo que suceda sin importar que tan grave sea no te afecte...necesito que estés tranquila...te necesito a mi lado y sabes que yo estaré al tuyo...no se que nos espera...pero debes estar segura que saldremos adelante...te quiero...nunca lo olvides...

Apolo la mantuvo junto a el, dejando que se calmara y permitiendo que el mismo se calmara. Demasiadas emociones estaban reunidas, sacando lo mejor y lo peor de cada quien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En cuanto habían vuelto fueron conducidos por dos guardias a una habitación, ahí fueron recibidos por Larissa y Orfeo que los esperabas impacientes.

Después de los debidos saludos les pidieron un informe de la situación del asteroide, Teas comenzó a darles los detalles, mientras que preguntaban algunas cosas a Eros o a Endimión para aclarar sus dudas.

Durante la conversación Orfeo llamo a uno de los guardias para pedirle algo, el guardia abandono la habitación y no regreso hasta después de casi media hora.

Guardia: majestad, todos ya están reunidos.

Orfeo: gracias – se puso de pie y Larissa lo acompaño – Eros, Endimión acompáñenos.

Todos salieron de la habitación en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos ¿quien estaba reunido¿Había ocurrido algo y se había liberado Caos?.

Cuando se dieron cuanta donde estaban fue demasiado tarde, esas puertas ya las conocían, aunque en poco tiempo pero las reconocían, se abrieron para permitirles el paso y dentro de la habitación estaban todos reunidos; aunque no todos muy contentos y alegres.

La busco con la mirada y la encontró, sentada a la izquierda de Apolo, seria y arrogante; una faceta que nunca pensó que su amada niña fuera capaz de tener; tomo su lugar tratando de correr a su lado y abrazarla, quería besarla, decirle que la amaba y la adoraba.

Se le partió el corazón aun mas cuando lo vio llegar, tuvo deseos de volver a llorar, pero sentía que ya no tenia mas lagrimas para hacerlo, le había prometido a Apolo tranquilizarse y así debía hacerlo, tomo aire y se mantuvo firme.

Proteo: ya que estamos todos juntos nos puedes decir que es de vital importancia Orfeo para que nos reúnas de URGENCIA?!!

Orfeo: todo esta igual en Beta pic.

Proteo: que? como que todo esta igual? Eros que vieron?

Eros: pues un lugar muerto, no hay plantas, no animales y...

Calipso: si, ese es Beta Pic, preocúpate cuando allá vida ahí, antes no.

Orfeo: a lo que me refiero es que tendría que haber algún cambio en el sello si es que caos anda suelto, o no fue esa la razón por la que se fue a visitar el asteroide?

Serenity: por favor Orfeo el asteroide es monitoreado con frecuencia, no comiences rumores ni suposiciones.

Orfeo: no son rumores, pero dime como es que Marcus esta vivo?, si yo mismo lo vi muerto, la única forma que creo posible que el regresara es que Caos lo posesionara y tu eres la única que lo sabe, así que...

Serenity: ya he dicho lo que se...

Calipso: no dijiste nada.

Larissa: basta, no quiero otra pelea; esto es demasiado extraño y concuerdo con Orfeo Caos a sido liberado pero no totalmente, solo una pequeña parte; el sello esta intacto? – miro a Teas -

Teas: si, tal y como la ultima vez que lo vi.

Larissa: entiendo.

Proteo: como vamos a saber si esta roto o no? Además eso indicaría que alguien derramo su sangre ahí no?

Orfeo: si, entonces habría un traidor o traidores.

Apolo: eso es imposible.

Larissa: estoy de acuerdo, la única manera de saber si el sello esta roto o no, es saber como lo sellaron...necesitamos ver sus recuerdos...

Esas palabras causaron mella en Demeter, Argos, Aquiles, Latis, Calipso y Serenity; todos se quedaron impresionados.

Larissa: se que antes se los habíamos pedido, y por circunstancias se habían negado, pero no pueden hacerlo mas; necesitamos saber que paso...entiéndalo...es importante...

Sabían que lo era, pero no tenían la fuerza para hacerlo para volver a vivir ese día.

Latis: no.

Proteo: que?!

Latis: no lo haremos, no verán nuestros recuerdos.

Larissa: no pueden oponerse mas, necesitamos verlos... por que no quieren ..

Calipso: no lo entenderás, no lo entenderían ninguno de ustedes, no lo haremos.

Apolo: Serenity...- busco su mirada, pero ella se negó a verlo a los ojos-

Serenity:...

Apolo: ya lo hemos hablado demasiadas veces, necesitamos que lo hagan.

Proteo: que les causa tanto miedo recordarlo? – nadie se atrevía a decir nada solo miraban a los que en esos momentos eran los acusados, los mataba la curiosidad y realmente querían saber que misterios escondían –

Serenity: miedo...no lo creo…una cosa es revivirlos cada noche al cerrar los ojos, una y otra vez la misma situación...nos van a conectar, vamos no solo a recordarlo, vamos a revivirlo, volver a sentir todo, cada golpe, cada palabra, cada aliento, no es fácil...además de que ustedes lo verán y una vez que estemos conectados pueden ir hacia delante o hacia atrás de nuestro recuerdos...hay demasiadas cosas que no se deben revelar...

Larissa: les prometo que no iremos hacia atrás ni adelante, solo ese día, de acuerdo?

Se mantuvieron el silencio, reflexionando si lo harían o no, el primero en ponerse de pie y situarse al centro de la habitación fue Aquiles, le siguió Argos a su derecha, después Latis a su izquierda, Demeter a la izquierda de Latis, calipso a la derecha de Argos; Serenity aun dudaba en lo que iba a hacer, debía concentrarse para situarse en ese día, se coloco entre Demeter y Calipso, se tomaron de las manos.

Larissa: sitúense justo cuando tomo comenzó..

Lo que comenzaron a ver no tenia sentido alguno, parecía una película ante sus ojos, demasiadas imágenes o mas bien dicho recuerdos, pasaban demasiado rápido, no conocían a nadie, lugares desconocidos, pero de pronto todo tuvo sentido, lo que veían eran la vida de cada uno de ellos; reconocieron a Aquiles que jugaba fútbol con el que parecía su padre y hermanos; Argos estaba en el cine al lado de una joven; Demeter en la universidad tomando clases; Calipso en la playa divirtiéndose; Latis estaba en medio de una partida de poker entre muchos jóvenes; pero lo siguiente los dejo sin habla, en cada ocasión serena aparecía, los observaba, estudiando cada movimientos, en cada ocasión su aspecto cambiaba demostrando el paso del tiempo.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue un asteroide desértico, un espectro frente a Serenity, veían como la tomo del cuello y la asfixiaba, al parecer hablaba con ella, la lucha entre ellos; poco a poco todos fueron apareciendo tratando de ayudarla pero demás espectros se los impedían; sentían la angustia de cada uno de ellos, el temor a ser derrotados; comenzaron a ver como eran heridos, como la sangre teñía de rojo el suelo; los espectros eran demasiado fuertes cada uno de ellos luchaba lo mejor posible no solo con espadas, las manejaban con una facilidad sorprendente; la magia estaba presente ya que realizaban ataques con ella, parecía que habían peleado por mucho tiempo, ya que en sus rostros se veía el cansancio en sus rostros; lo que se constato pronto ya que los fueron hiriendo mas; uno de ellos fue atacado por varios espectros y le arrebataron la vida, cosa que horrorizo a todos; después Demeter era atacado por 6 espectros, Serenity seguía luchando con uno solo y al parecer el mas fuerte, de pronto un resplandor hizo que el espectro se estrellara contra una roca, Serenity se acerco poco a poco mientras sus labios se movían; no escuchaban que decía solo los veían moverse; le lanzo otro ataque al parecer mas fuerte y no se detuvo atacándolo, se sitio frente a el y en su mano aparecía una espada, con la cual se corto la palma de la otra mano, permitió que la sangre fluyera mientras continuaba murmurando; los demás se deshicieron de los espectros y se acercaron a ella, uno a uno se abrió la palma de la mano y vertió su sangre ahí; excepto Remeter que estaba inconsciente en el suelo el espectro estaba débil, trata de oponerse, pero al parecer eran mas fuertes que el. (N.A. recuerden son como flashasos, jeje no se colapsen)

Aparecieron Teas, Apolo y Proteo junto al un centenar de soldados; después un resplandor los cubrió; frente a ellos un pequeño prado verde nacía casi al instante, varios soldados los ayudaban a mantenerse en pie; eso fue lo ultimo que vieron sobre el asteroide.

¿Esa había sido la batalla¿Pero aun quedaba pendiente que le había dicho al espectro a

Serenity? Si les habían mostrado toda la batalla¿pero no habían omitido nada?; las imágenes que vieron después los sorprendieron, esos eran recuerdos de serena, ellos aparecían ahí; los preparativos para su fiesta de cumpleaños, su platica con Clef, la visita de Latis, el centro comercial, la reunión con Saori, el beso entre ella y Darien, la aparición de Latis en el antro, el juego de poker en la playa, su platica con Apolo, la reunión con Teron; desde ese momento todo fue mas lento; ellos hablaban entre si, al parecer ella se sorprendió demasiado, después la entrada de Marcus, el ataque a Teron y después el ataque a ella misma.

Vieron como la tomo del brazo, como le hablaba con odio, como enterró sus dedos en su costado, como inhalaba su aliento y exhalo en su boca a la par que le hablaba al oído, sentían como la vida la comenzaba a abandonarla. Pero no se detuvo ahí siguieron viendo las reuniones de Apolo y ella; para después empezar a retroceder, la pelea con galaxia, cuando conocieron a las star Light, la partida de Darien a los estados unidos, la pelea con Neherenia, la lucha con la dama 9; cuando Haruka y Michiru la despojaron de su broche de transformación, la llegada a Tokio de cristal al ver a sailor plut, un pleito con Rini por los dulces, el rompimiento de ella y Darien, la visita al departamento de Alan y Ann, le pelea entre ella y Endimión frente a Beryl, cuando conocía a cada una de las inners, el examen que aventó sobre la cabeza de Darien y cuando ayudo a Luna de los niños que le vendaban l a cabeza.

Pero no todo termino ahí, continuo hacia el milenio de plata, las visitas secretas del príncipe Endimión, charlas con su madre siendo aun mas joven, un baile entre ella y un hombre que no era Endimión; siendo una niña jugaba con otro niño mientras una pareja los observaba, pero antes que pudieran ver mas Apolo los interrumpió.

Apolo: Basta!!! Basta Calipso suéltala!!!! – se acerco a ellos y los obligo a que rompieran la conexión, separo las manos de Serenity de Demeter y Calipso, ocasionando que ella se tambaleara hacia atrás – estas bien?

Serenity: solo estoy cansada...- la atrapo entre sus brazos ya que se había desmayado, con los demás sucedió casi lo mismo, tuvieron que sentarse de inmediato o apoyarse en alguien –

Apolo: contenta calipso?

Calipso: tenia que hacerlo...que….. le dijo Marcus?

Apolo: es una pregunta que solo ella responderá a su debido tiempo – la acomodo entre sus brazos para abandonar la habitación pero Endimión se interpuso en su camino –

Endimión: entréguemela yo me are cargo.- su paciencia se había colmado y no permitiría que pasara mas tiempo con ella -

Apolo: no, yo lo haré muévete.

Endimión: es mi prometida.

Apolo: y?

Endimión: como que Y?! No tiene ningún derecho y obligación con ella así que entréguemela!!

Apolo: eso es lo que tu crees, tengo mas derechos y obligaciones que tu.

Endimión: que demonios dice?!!

Apolo: ja, yo conozco a Serenity mucho antes que te conociera a ti, que por cierto debo decir que fue un error que lo hiciera.

Endimión: como se atreve!!!

Apolo: quítate!! – Luna se acerco a ellos para evitar que la discusión se tornara mas candente -

Luna: Darien por favor déjalo pasar, deben atender a Serena.

Endimión: Luna es verdad lo que dice?

Luna: si, el...

Apolo: yo soy aun mas importante en la vida de Serenity de lo que tu llegaste a ser – con esas palabras dejo a todos mudos, paso por un lado de Endimión y abandono la habitación –

Endimión: - Que demonios había dicho! Eso era imposible el no podía ser parte de la vida de su princesa, busco la mirada de pluI- es cierto Setsuna?!

Plut: yo….no lo se….

Endimión: Como Que No Lo Sabes ¡!! Eras La Guardiana De Las Puertas Del Tiempo!! Has Visto Mas Cosas Que Todos Nosotros!! El Es Parte Del Pasado De Serena!! – ya se encontraba frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros – Setsuna Lo Tienes Que Saber!! Que es el Para Serena!!!

Luna: Darien por favor…lastimas a Setsuna… tranquilízate..

Endimión: -aflojo su amarre hacia Setsuna – tu lo sabes verdad? Que son ellos o que fueron, dímelo Luna…

Luna: ah…

Larissa: es suficiente Endimión, no creo que interrogando a todos obtenga la respuesta que quiere.

Endimión: como me dice eso?!

Larissa: cálmate te lo ruego, no se que relación tengan Serenity y Apolo, pero lo que si se es que se conocen desde el pasado, aun antes de que tu la conocieras y en verdad ambos fueron muy importantes en la vida del otro, eso es lo que se. – uno a uno fue saliendo de la habitación, al final solo quedaron los amigos de serena, las sailor, las star Light, la princesa kakyyu y Endimión, nadie decía nada, se habían quedado para hablar entre si¿con que propósito lo habían hecho?, pero era verdad, necesitaban hablar para aclarar ciertos puntos-

Los que estaban mas al tanto de la situación eran Kira, Eris y Eros, solo restaba que los demás se decidieran a preguntar, se avecinaba una larga charla, pero eso no significaba que se aclararan las dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Las lagrimas son el dolor y el jubilo mudo con la que nos expresamos.

¿Que tanto valor tiene una lagrima al ser derramada frente aquel que profesas amor?

Las reacciones son de proporciones inimaginables,

varían desde el gozo hasta la desdicha, pero siempre terminan igual.

Las lagrimas ayudan a sobrevivir, a perdonar, a permiten dejar atrás a aquel que te a dañado y herido, seguir delante por el camino, evitando y enfrentando todo

aquello que aun nos aguarda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

OOHHH Misión Cumplida!!!!

Capitulo Terminado!! Tardo un poquitin pero al fin llego. Espero que les guste por que sufrí al escribirlo, tenia a 4 hombres en casa y eso crean que es un caos, entre los "juegos" que termino en que mi xbox 360 esta roto ¬¬ ,

GABY!!! Coopera para uno nuevo!! Que tu hombre coopero en eso!!!

Bueno espeo que les gustara el capitulo, y antes que nada Maribel espero que lo leas y que veas donde aplique nuestras ideas, gracias amiga y deseo que platiquemos pronto.

Gaby se que estuviste ocupadita estudiando para tus examenes y por eso no pasaste por aqui, muchas felicidades pr haber aprobado!!!

Bueno ahora pasemos a lo que nos concierne:

**Suyi:**Moxa estas MWA?? Missing with ash? Jejeje, bueno sabemos que no , pero deseo que pronto se solucione lo del internet y el monitor, necesitamos hacer una sesión urgentemente, muchos besos!!

Por cierto kiryan se dio a la fuga antes de que se terminara el plazo!! Eso fue obra de gaby!!no cumplió completo el castigo, que haremos?

Besos moxa!!

**Jaz021:**Gracias a ustedes que leen mi fic, me encanto todo lo que les dijo hasta que las puso como debia, por que siempre la menospreciaban.

**Eclipse:**Creo que tendremos que nombrarte presidenta del club del te de tila, jejeje, que no te de nada que voy a perder a una de mis lectoras favoritas, dijo todo eso por que tal vez muy posible ya no exista el futuro como lo conocieron.

A veces soy mala, te lo juro que quisiera actualizar lo antes posible pero mis musos no cooperan en el mayor de los casos.

Pues lo que le dedico a cada cap varia a veces una hoja sale en 3 días o a veces 5 hojas en 3 horas es según mi inspiracion jeje.

**Fans:**Bueno errar es humano y perdonar es divino – diria ash, o me equivoco suyi? – todos nos podemos equivocar, pero ahora viene que va hacer ella.

Ya vino el flash back medio meloson, jejeje, y te aseguro que se va a poner color de hormiga, si te creo no estas enojada.

**Estrella:**Creeme que si llore!! Lo juro, ademas me senti mal por todo lo que sucedió y mas aun con este cap, de algun modo llegara el te lo juro.

**Lady:**Jejeje, pues mmm todos se conocen del pasado, gracias

**Bonita jiji:**Pues no se te decir si continuara con clasificación m todavía no lo decido, gracias.

**Isabel:**De algo sirve mi imaginación verdad, jejej, bueno anotamos a Latis como candidato a traidor.

Gracias y nos vemos la proxima.

**Sesrena:**Las prevengo arrimense una buena dotación de klinex para leer los capítulos, ya que lloramos aunque sea de risa, pues habrá que ver quien da su brazo a torcer.

Gracia hasta luego.

**Maritza:**Cuando estas dolido hablas sin pensarlo, eso es lo queria transmitir y despues viene el remordimiento; te prometo que hablaran, claro si ambos quieren. Muchos besos y gracias.

**NeoReina-sailormoon:**Yo tambien quiero un mamo!!! Dime, dime, dime, dime tas un poquitin mas intrigada ahora? Jeje soy mala.Un candidato mas Calipso, recuerden ya esta Latis y ella. Se merecían eso, le gritaron y ademas siempre la juzgaban de tonta.

Bye, bye Rini ¡!! Jeje,

Gracias por tus buenso deseos, nos vemos despues.

**Angie-chiba:**Tenemos mucho que no charlamos!! Que pasa!!! Espero que ya que estes de vacaciones podamos hacerlo mas como antes,; dime que no te mate con lo Apolo/Sere, jejeje , creo que todas me quieren linchar!! Recuerda que Sere esta en su papel de Princesa ; mucha gracias amiga!! Nos vemos.

**Akela17:**Creo que te deje peor ahora o no? Todo se resolverá rápido, jejeje, y en cuanto a Darien y sere solo resta esperar.

Ok, Latis de nuevo nominada como traidor.Gracias por seguirme hasta aca, y me agrada que te guste la pagina, cualquier duda estoy a tus ordenes, con confianza, para nada me molesta que sea largo tu review muchas gracias.

**Cabeza de Bom bom:**Oohh y ahora que dices de sere y apolo? Tu misma lo dices no juzgues antes de conocer los hechos espera, muchos besos y gracias a tu por leerlo!!

**Fabiola Moon:**Es un mal de todos hablamos antes de saber los hechos, gracias y espero que te gustara este cap.

**Caroone:**Pues tokio de cristal sigue en pausa, en cuanto a si se uniran a la pelea yo creo que lo van a hacer, jeje, gracias,

**Akribos:**Creo que vas a tener problemas con gaby por mandarle beso a su griego, yo que tu corria, jjeje ya ves que es un poquitin celosa, ejeje, o acaso sera otro de los demas?, Nos vemos por el msn, gracias

**-Serena-:**amiga!! Dime lloraste como yo!! No te disculpes ya vez que aquí va completo el fic , muchos besos amiga!!, nos vemos

**Prisma:**No no no , yo ¿! No hago nada a propósito, pero este capitulo dijo mas de su relación, o no? Hubo lemon!! Meloson!! Pero hubo!! Ya vendrá el salvaje se los aseguro! Hasta luego y gracias.

**XXX:**Va a tener que darle y decirle muchas cosas para reivindicarse, ya vieron un poco de su poder, ahora ahí q esperar como van a tratar de hablar con ella.

Cumplí antes de que llegue navidad una actualizacion, ahora otra antes de año nuevo, jeje

No me fastidias! Para nada , te lo aseguro, y dime te agrado el lemon meloso de la primera vez?

Ya se aclara paciencia. Ya explicare todo. No eres pervertida, créeme conozco peores y ya lo tengo en cuenta tu petición, oye y si hacemos que son hagan descuento el psicologo por que vamos a ir varias, jejeje.

No se mira el afecto se demuestra de distintas maneras y pues no dire mas, pues ella recuerda toda su vida pasada y pues no toda su vida es lo que los demas recuerdan debe haber un pasado para que llegara a Endimión, puede estar lleno de aventuras, romances o que se yo; peor lo que si se es que esa sabiduría pasada interfiere en el presente.

Oye me debes el del 11 de dic, jejejeje, pero ya lei tus razones y no hay problema, ok hagamos un trato que no te pase nada,!!! Te adoro ¡!

Mmmm considero eso del adelanto , pero ca a repercutir ya que se van a quedar picadas y se van a imaginar lo que podría pasar y creo que seria triple dosis de histeria.

No eres pervertida! Te lo juro! Solo expresar tus ideas.Todo a su tiempo que ya hablaran tranquilamente y se aclararan todas las dudas.

Como viste junte todos tus reviews en un solo reply, jeje, bye!!!

**Bunnyoruga:**Yo creo que si necesitas unirte al club, ya propuse como presidenta a eclipse, claro si ella quiere, me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic, solo te digo que todavía no se termina esto y pues no lo ella llora aun faltan muchas lagrimas por derramar.

Gracias Eve hasta luego.

**Serenity1:**Amiga te pasaste!! Con tu testamento! Mich esta de acuerdo conmigo! No dejas reviews!!! A veces ni nos lees!!!! pero en fin te reivindicaste, jejejejeje un beso amiga!!Y charlamos por el msn, espero que seamos las 3 asi, unimos fuerzas, jajaja

**Maravilla:**Yo opino que todos la regaron no supidieron callarse cuado debian , todas las acciones traen consecuencias y ahí que afrontarlas, los celos que ya hay demasiados, jejeje

Bueno un candidato mas se une al traidor Proteo, ya son tres jeje.

Pues….. no se…. Hasta donde llegara, solo te digo que no todo esta escrito aun..Gracias y nos vemos después..

**Little witch:**Maniwis!!!! Te dije que te acercaras una dotacion gigantesca de klinex, y de aquí en delante hazlo jejeje, no te preocupes amiga se comprende, pero tenemos pendiente otra reunioncilla para confabular en contra de viviana, jajjaa;: no amiga no me culpes de tu histeria jejeej que si vamos a esa me tienes igual con tu historia , jaja hasta luego amiga

**UsakitoPau:**Amiga!!! No pude actualizr anoche fallas tecnicas jejej pero aquí esta!!! Al finte pusiste la corriente, muchisimas gracias y deseo que te guste este cap tan ansiado!!

**Azucar:**Gracias por leer la historia, y pues ya veras su platica te lo prometo tomémoslo como un reencuentro , jejeje y si va hacer de ensueño, jejeje, gracias y hasta luego.

**Morena:**Seeee, le vamos a prender el boiler y no se va a bañar sere, jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y ojala sigas dejando reviews, hasta luego.

**Starlight:**A todos se les aflojo la boca y haber como lo resuelven ahora, que creo que sera muy difícil, y en cuanto a Apolo y a sere pues, dime que te parecio su relacion ahora?

Nos vemos, bye.

**Serenísima:**Ya se supo quien fue a Beta pic y creo que descubrieron muchas cosas, mas de las que querian y te entendi claramente; nos vemos y gracias.

**Cielo:**Gracias ese es mi deseo transmitirles las emociones que se desenvuelven en la historia.muchas gracias por tus deseos y yo tambien quiero un 08 con muuuchos fics nuevos, hasta luego!!

_Gracias a todas por leer mi fic y dejar sus comentarios._

_Les quiero mandar un fuerte abrazo a cada una y mis mejores deseos para esta navidad, deseo que todo lo que pidan se cumpla, me adelanto un poco a las fechas ya que nos veremos poco antes de año nuevo, se lorprometo, llueve, truene, con desveladas, cruda o fatiga, volvere ocn un nuevo cap._

_Feliz navidad y Prospero Año 2008_

_Elizabeth._


	17. Memorias

**

* * *

**

Dedicado a la Memoria 

**Salvador Villareal **

* * *

Capitulo 16 

"**Memorias"**

La memoria es la capacidad mental de conservar y evocar cuanto se ha vivido.

De ahí el dicho que "recordar es vivir", rememoramos los mejores y más precioso instantes de nuestras vidas cuando

la amargura y el dolor nos embriaga.

La alegría no se queda atrás también nos permite traer de vueltas nuestras memorias, como aquel paseo

en el parque de la mano de tu padre o las veces que jugaste Béisbol en la comida familiar.

De mil maneras podemos hace memoria no hay duda de ello, aunque la mayor de las veces esto nos haga llorar o maldecir a alguien, bueno lo contrario seria arrancarnos

Una carcajada y una sonrisa.

Que hermosas memorias se guardan en el corazón, prevalecen a pesar de los años y a través del tiempo.

Todo momento es especial, cada instante es único; pero realmente se valora cuando te das cuenta que no lo volverás a repetir, cuando aquella persona que te acompaño sé ha ido

y tal vez para nunca volver...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Cada quien tomo un lugar en la habitación, a fin de cuentas estaban solos, solo restaba que alguien comenzara a hablar. En vista de que nadie tenia ánimos para hacerlo, Sailor Mercury se decido a hacerlo.

Mercury: que vamos a hacer?

Mars: Cómo que, que vamos a hacer? Pues ayudar y terminar de una vez por todas con caos!

Mercury: Ray..

Neptune: creo que a lo que se refiere Amy no es a lo de batalla eso esta claro participaremos; Amy se refiere a Serena. -De nuevo la habitación se quedo en silencio-

Plut: la situación es diferente la princesa a madurado demasiado, no deseo sacar conclusiones adelantadas pero estamos frente a la soberana de la Luna, la ofendimos demasiado.

Júpiter: Setsuna tu sabias de este consejo?

Plut: como dijeron era un secreto a voces, alguna vez se lo pregunte a la Reina Serenity y solo me sonrió dulcemente; nunca lo negó ni lo acepto.

Kakyyu: es cierto este consejo era un secreto a voces, realmente nunca dude de su existencia, pero lo que me sorprende es el poder de cada uno de ellos.

Seiya: - el y sus hermanos no están transformados -pero por que Serena decidió unirse a el, podría haberse negado, no?

...: si podía haberlo hecho y ya saben la razón por que lo hizo.-Todos se giraron para ver en la puerta a Artemis y a Luna-

Venus: Artemis, Luna...

Luna: por que se preguntan una y otra vez lo que es obvio, ella lo acepto por ustedes, no quería verlos sufrir de nuevo y que se diga morir; no es difícil de entender solo les queda aceptarlo; fueron demasiado rudos con ella, en ningún instante se tocaron el corazón para pensar tan siquiera que sus palabras la iban a herir –miro a Endimión – se los repito aquí nadie es victima, nadie!!; ella decidió asumir su puesto aquí para evitar la glaciación, de no haber sido así caos la hubiera provocado y el futuro seguiría como lo conocimos..

Seiya: que futuro? – tenia dudas sobre el futuro, ya que no dejaban de nombrarlo desde la vez que hablaron con Serena –

Artemis: el futuro que tenían Serena y Darien como soberanos de la Tierra en el siglo XXX, un magnifico reino; que surgió después de que caos ataco la tierra y serena tuviera que congelarla con ayuda del cristal de plata.

Taiki: eso quiere decir que conocían su futuro?

Endimión: Sí.

Uranus: ahora comprendo las palabras de Serena, nos preocupamos por preservar tanto un futuro lejano que descuidamos el presente.

Artemis: ojala hubieran sabido de su angustia al enterarse de esto, solo Luna y yo estuvimos con ella, tranquilamente nos relato todo, nunca pensé ver a Serena tan tranquila, parecía otra persona; el día que Clef hablo con ella y la puso al tanto de todo tenia 24 horas para aceptar, ya saben que lo acepto, sus condiciones fueron respetadas al pie de la letra, claro esta que pidió mas cosas – miro a Luna –.

Luna: ella le pidió a Cronos, que mantuviera las puertas del tiempo igual, o al menos para Setsuna y no pudiera sentir los cambios en ella, las puertas están selladas desde hace casi 5 años; por eso Setsuna siempre vez a Tokio de cristal igual que la ultima vez, en paz y tranquilidad.

Saturn: pero Tokio de cristal ya no existe?!

Luna: Hotaru el futuro llegara de una u otra manera, Tokio de cristal esta escrito en el libro del destino, surgirá, pero no como lo conocíamos; se que es demasiado difícil de aceptar, pero se los ruego, ya cometieron un error, no cometan 2; La situación en que estamos es difícil, caos puede atacar de un momento a otro y lo primero que hará será asesinar a Serena.

Artemis: chicas ella las libero de su juramento pero esta en ustedes aceptarlo o no; piénsenlo, un error lo comete cualquiera y una mala decisión es recordada por siempre.

Luna: ella los quiere a todos, quisiera que estuvieran en mis zapatos y que vieran lo que yo he visto; esto no a sido solo charlas, se ha entrenado, a sufrido, a estado sola, maduro sola, la que ven es la que tanto tiempo deseaban que fuera, una dama, una princesa...y ahora no me vengan con que no la entienden...por fin tienen ante sus ojos lo que tanto aclamaban y no les gusto, o les dio temor, de conocer realmente a Serena como es, una serena fuerte, decidida, una serena que no las necesitaba para hacer todo... a eso le temen a que ya no los necesite.

Luna: hablaremos con serena para pedirle que los reciba, principalmente a ti Darien.

Endimión¿Dónde esta?

Luna: en su habitación, el Rey Apolo la llevo para que él medico la revisara y pudiera descansar, no sé cuanto tiempo tarden en reponerse, además de que ella fue la mas afectada ya que fueron demasiado atrás en sus recuerdos.

Endimión: que tiene que ver él con Serena?

Luna: realmente solo sé que fue, pero es muy importante para Serena, nunca me a dicho quien es o quien fue en el milenio de plata, el se preocupa demasiado por ella y la protegerá ante todo; el siempre a estado a su lado desde que recordó; tal vez sea parte de la familia real, pero eso solo lo saben ambos.

Júpiter: realmente ella recuerda todo?

Luna: a que te refieres a todo Lita?

Jupiter: su vida en el milenio de plata, nuestra vida.

Luna: Si, lo recuerda todo.

Venus: te ha contado?

Luna: nada, absolutamente nada, la he visto llorar y reír por esos recuerdos, pero no sé hasta que alcance allá recordado.

Taiki: podrían explicarnos que es el milenio de plata?

Artemis: creo que nos tendremos que sentar – Luna asintió y se sentó en un lugar disponible y Artemis se situó a su lado-

Luna: el milenio de plata fue...

De esta manera comenzó a narrar la historia del milenio de plata, el esplendor del reino y su majestuosidad, del amor entre la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la tierra.

La platica se postergo por algunas horas, perdiéndose en el antaño y deseando que las diferencias se aclararan lo antes posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había vigilado la habitación desde hace mas de 2 horas, él medico ya había salido pero Apolo seguía dentro con Serenity, en algún momento tendría que salir y entonces actuaría.

Sonrió triunfal al ver que el monarca salía de la habitación con dirección a la suya; 2 guardias se quedaron custodiando la puerta, pero no serian problema, bueno no podía pasar delante de ellos ya que se delataría, así que opto por algo más eficaz y rápido, su magia, algún beneficio debía de haber obtenido al haberse aliado a caos y traicionarlos.

Conjuro un hechizo que ocasiono que se desvaneciera en el aire, cuando volvió aparecer fue dentro de la habitación; en la cama estaba Serenity dormida, se acerco lentamente a ella, la observaba detenidamente, caos le había ordenado llevarla a Beta Pic, no contaba con lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas, eso ocasiono un retraso, pero ahora ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre caos y Serenity.

La tomo de la mano y así entre una bruma negra desaparecieron de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía incomoda, se giro sobre su costado y abrió los ojos poco a poco, tuvo que reprimir su grito al darse cuenta donde estaba.

Ese horrendo lugar, no era otro que Beta Pic¿ pero como había llegado ahí?, Se incorporo y busco con la mirada a alguien.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir 2 figuras que se dirigían hacia ella, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca distinguió que una era una sombra, no podía diferenciar nada de ella, la otra seguía acercándose a ella.

No, no podía ser, eso no era un figura era un espectro, era el espectro en que caos había tomado forma cuando lucho con él, se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella.

Caos: bienvenida Serenity, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro – su voz era salida de ultratumba, no podía distinguir nada de el, no tenia rostro ni cuerpo, era como un fantasma –

Serenity: que hago en este lugar?

Caos: oohh vamos¿no te gusta salir de paseo?

Serenity¿Quién me trajo?

Caos: eso ya lo sabes, a sido mi querido aliado, si ese con el cual te reuniste hace unas horas – Serenity se mantenía callada, quería saber quien los había traicionado – míralo esta allá – miro sobre su hombro para ver a la figura que se mantenía alejada – antes de que saquen conclusiones sobre su identidad, debo decirte que a sido toda una proeza cargarte – así que era hombre, por lo visto no era la víbora de Calipso, pero eso no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, aunque daban Aquiles, Demeter, Latís y Argos; Demeter no podía ser ya que nunca derramo su sangre para encerrarlo , así que se reducía a 3 personas –

Serenity: que deseas de mi?

Caos: lo sabes muy bien... te quiero muerta...quiero bañarme en tu sangre querida...quiero sacarte el corazón y ver como deja de latir en mi mano...quedo claro lo que deseo – se le helo la sangre, que iba a hacer estaba sola y débil, eran dos contra uno –

Serenity: entonces comencemos – se puso de pie con dificultad, tratando de no mostrar su debilidad, guió su mirada a hacia la sombra que estaba detrás de caos – pero antes deseo saber por que nos traiciono?

Caos: todo a su debido tiempo – sonrió complacido y se dejo ir sobre de ella, la tomo por el cuello y la arrojo contra una roca, el estruendo fue ensordecedor –

Serenity sintió el golpe sobre la espalda, abrió los ojos para ver frente a frente a caos, le dirigió un golpe directo al costado que previamente le había herido.

Caos: duele? Creo que lo hará aun mas ..-La tomo de brazo y la levanto para que ella quedara a su altura.-

Serenity: -miro a la figura que se mantenía alejada de ellos -dime por que¡¡¡ por que nos traicionaste??!!! Sabes que solo te va a utilizar!!! Te matara en cuanto consiga lo que quiere!!

Caos: no lo sabes aun verdad...-se acerco a su rostro-..venganza...

Serenity¿venganza?...venganza...¿contra quien¿por qué?

Caos: lo sabes muy bien... contra ti...tu eres la causa...de esta traición, piénsalo, tus queridos aliados no son tan confiables como crees, supongo que has eliminado a Calipso ¿no?, Si no hazlo, por mas víbora que sea, no te traicionaría... ahora Demeter...baaahhh el no me sirve para nada su sangre nunca se derramo para formar el sello...esto nos lleva a tres candidatos..., veamos empezamos con mmmmm... Aquiles, si Aquiles Príncipe de Ananke, recordaras que el servia fielmente a la Reina Serenity, tu madre, un magnifico guerrero, espadachín casi invencible, el cuidaba tu precioso y magnifico reino¿sabes como murió? Cuando Beryl ataco la Luna, él fue a defenderla y a luchar contra sus ejércitos, pero ooohhh murió asesinado por la espalda por unos de los generales del Negaverso; y no solo murió él, también su gente, esa gente tenia familia, el mismo nunca volvió a ver a su familia, a su madre y a su hermana; pero esto fue ocasionado por que cierta princesita se enamoro del príncipe de la tierra, pero como Beryl lo quería desposar y el príncipe se negó por que te amaba, si talvez nunca hubieras visitado la tierra, mucha gente seguiría viva...ahora que tal Latís de Céfiro... bueno¿tu sabes por que se origino la guerra contra su planeta? - Serenity abrió los ojos como platos - Oohh claro que lo sabes, estoy seguro, esa guerra que destruyo Céfiro, la que acabo con todo ser viviente sobre su faz, por la cual toda su familia murió, pero para que entramos en detalles vergonzosos, bueno no aun; Además su hermana, si su hermana, lo detesta¿y gracias a quien? ...A ti!!!, Prefiere estar contigo, te quiere como a su hermana y además se niega a hablar con él, creo que eso debe molestarlo?...y por ultimo Argos de Themisto...Argos...Argos...Argos...él era pupilo del Rey del Sol, casi como su hijo, mas bien dicho su segundo hijo, creció junto a su heredero; para el rey ambos eran su orgullo, no se cansaba de hablar de ellos, pero ...siempre hay un pero, el día que Argos iba a ser coronado en Themisto, esperaba que su segundo padre lo acompañara, pero sabes el nunca llego¿ tu sabes donde estaba?... El rey del sol estaba visitando a la princesa de la Luna¿qué podría estar haciendo él con ella? Oooohh pero sí tú eres esa princesa¿Que hacia Apolo rey del sol contigo? ; Apolo, te protege mas que a su propia vida, estas por encima de su hijo, eso quiere decir que eres más importante que él...

Serenity se quedo petrificada caos sabia demasiadas cosas, cosas que creyó que ella solo conocía, eran obscuros secretos y recuerdos que prefería que se mantuvieran así, intento safarse de caos y lo logro después de mucho intentarlo, se safo de su agarre, para chocar con la roca.

Caos : Vaya, vaya veo que la princesa quiere jugar?

Serenity: estas muy equivocado si crees que me mataras así de fácil.

Caos: ya lo veremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los pasillos, tenia que vigilar a la princesa Serenity, por eso se dirigía a su habitación, bueno en realidad quería ver como se encontraba, le preocupaba todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, para él , ella era como su hermana menor, quería su bienestar ante todo, le había casi rogado al Rey Apolo que le permitiera verla, era raro que un Capitán sintiera tanta afinidad por una princesa, a algunos se les hacia raro e impropio pero ni a ella ni al le importaba, cuando estaban solos no era el capitán ni ella la princesa, simplemente dos amigos Teas y Serenity; se detuvo a unos pasos de la habitación de la princesa como era custodia por dos guardias se acerco a ellos para identificarse.

Teas: caballeros – ambos guardias lo miraron – (N.A. ni idea de cómo se saluden, pero será parecido a la milicia, mmm sabe )

Guardia: Capitán – ambos le hicieron una reverencia y le permitieron pasar a la habitación-

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, perfectamente ordenada, las paredes pintadas en tono cálidos la hacían lucir un lugar realmente acogedor, trato de no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cama, el lugar donde él presentía que estaría la princesa.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al no verla ahí, se dirigió al baño para cerciorarse que se encontrara ahí, llamo varias veces a la puerta antes de entrar y ver un cuarto de baño vació, inmediatamente registro la habitación pero no había rastro de la princesa, el Rey le había explicado del estado de salud de la joven, no era delicado pero estaba demasiado débil para caminar, así que eso lo llevaba a deducir que ella no había salido por su propio pie de la habitación¿pero quien se la había llevado? Una idea se cruzo por su cabeza.

Teas: Endimión... – es el prometido de la princesa o era, pero para el caso podría estar con él, pero¿ si no estaba con él?¿ Con quien podría estar? No sabia que hacer si ordenaba una búsqueda y la princesa estaba segura, eso seria suficiente para recibir una buena amonestación¿qué debía hacer¿Pero sí el enemigo la tenia? No era posible como habían podido entrar y aun más como habían pasado por los guardias; que demonios ocurría cada minuto se angustiaba mas¿y sí? No, no era posible...no era posible que Serenity estuviera ahí...¿o sí?...respiro hondo, se jugaría demasiado, pero valía la pena, nunca había descartado una corazonada y hoy no seria la excepción; se apresuro a salir de la habitación para encontrarse con los guardias.

Teas: ve de inmediato y reúne a mas hombres saldremos de inmediato.

Guardia: pero no podemos abandonar ...

Teas: Que No Escuchaste, reúne a los Hombres Ahora. – el guardia se giro y salió corriendo a cumplir la orden del capitán – Y tu – miro al otro – vendrás también, no quiero ninguna palabra – ambos caminaron hasta la salida más próxima -.

Su mente viajaba a mil por hora, no podía equivocarse, pero una parte quería que así fuera; cuando llego a la salida entro casi a dos docenas de soldados preparados sé reunió con ellos para partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían platicado durante horas, al fin habían comprendido el pasado y el futuro de todos, nunca pensaron que tuviera tanto alcance y que fuera tan importante; después de que luna terminara de relatarla esa tan hermosa historia de amor, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron, permitieron que entrara quien estuviera detrás de la puerta, se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Eros, Rea y Kira, pero no paro ahí detrás de ellos se encontraban Helios, Icaro, Eris, Hestia, Eolo y Delfo.

El ambiente era tenso, pero Eros se encargo de aligerarlo, su visita era con ese motivo que todos se comprendieran y limaran un poco las asperezas, y claro par que eso fuera posible se vieron en la necesidad de revelar ciertos secretos, tanto ellos como las Sailor y el príncipe de la tierra.

Las interrogantes se hicieron presentes conforme avanzaba la conversación, alguna que otra pregunta incomoda surgía, pero se trataba de sobrellevar de la manera más sencilla.

Cuando por fin llegaron al tema ansiado por muchos, pero temido por otros; el secreto, la situación, las acciones de Serena, la amiga, la princesa, la novia de alguno de los presentes.

No era fácil enfrentarlo, pero aun más escuchar cosas que nunca pensaron e imaginarlas era todavía peor; ellos la conocían desde hace años, todos y cada uno era importante en su vida o había marcado algún momento de esta, estaban reunidos confrontando a la verdadera Serena Tsukino.

-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba el lugar donde su corazón lo había guiado, no había pasado ni siquiera un día de su visita y de nuevo estaba ahí, el asteroide Beta Pic, el lugar que deseaba no volver a ver, los soldados se situaban en formación circular protegiéndose las espaldas unos a otros; inspeccionaban el lugar con la mirada, tratando de moverse lo menos posible.

Un golpe ensordecedor llamo su atención, vio como una luz resplandecía y se extinguía poco a poco; Lo dudo un instante antes de echarse a correr en dirección a la luz, estaba un tanto retirado pero eso no le importó, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco se comenzaban a distinguir dos figuras, acelero mas el paso, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para cerciorarse de quienes eran; una vez mas su corazonada no lo habían defraudado, ahí estaba la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Teas: Serenity!!!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella, a cada zancada que daba se angustiaba mas, el aspecto de la joven era desfavorable, sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, sangre corría por sus brazos, a la vez que estaban cubiertos de rasguños y moretones, su intención era acercarse a ella y sacarla de ahí de inmediato, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella fue interceptado por dos espectros que salieron del suelo, forcejeaba con ellos – Serenity que sucede!!

La princesa lo miro dudosa y luego volvió la mirada a quien tenia frente a ella, Teas no comprendía nada, hasta el instante en que el también miro a la otra persona, aunque en realidad no era una persona, un espectro era la forma mas adecuada de llamarlo, algo en su interior se atemorizo al verlo, quien era esa persona que lo ponía así, solo había un ser capaz de hacer algo así¿pero no podía ser el¿ Cómo tenia a Serenity con él?, Miro de nuevo a la princesa pidiéndolo explicaciones.

Teas: Serenity. el es... es..

Caos: - sonrió burlonamente y se giro para mirarlo – oohhhh nómbrame! Por favor!! Jajaja si yo soy caos,

Teas: no puede ser.

Caos: créelo, aunque no contaba con tu presencia ni con la de tus soldados pero al parecer tendré publico – miro su hombro – creo querido traidor mío, oops, jejeje, debes marcharte – en cuanto caos termino de dar sus ordenes la tercera figura desapareció-

Teas estaba aturdido¿traidor¿No podía ser¿Quién los había traicionado? Si había un traidor, él había traído a Serenity hasta aquí, la miro y al parecer ella no estaba sorprendida¿acaso ya sabia de su existencia?.

Caos se acerco rápidamente a la princesa y la levanto, la aprisiono entre sus brazos, ocasionando que Serenity gritara por el dolor que le causaba la prisión de caos.

Teas: suéltala!!! – trataba de librarse de las garras de los espectros, pero le era casi imposible-

Caos: es hora de comenzar – sonrió triunfal antes de acercar a los labios a los de ella y comenzar a succionar su aliento –

Teas: NOO! – tenia que hacer algo, caos la había atacado la vez anterior, debía hacerlo, si no la separaba de el, la podría matar, veía como Serenity luchaba para safarse pero le era imposible, giro su cabeza y vio a los soldados luchando, una idea cruzo por su cabeza – Alguno De Ustedes Regrese De Inmediato E Infórmenle Al Rey Apolo Lo Que Sucede!!! Háganlo!! – dos soldados asintieron y desaparecieron envueltos en un resplandor dorado justo antes de que dos espectros se los impidieran; golpeo a un espectro y este lo soltó un poco, esto le dio ventaja para librarse de ellos, pero inmediatamente cuatro mas lo rodearon impidiéndole que se acercara a caos y la princesa; se angustio al verla, estaba pálida, su respiración era cada vez más lenta, y su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar y caía lentamente en los brazos de caos–

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían aparecido en medio del comedor, enseguida buscaron a algún guardia que les indicara donde estaba el Rey Apolo y los demás miembros del consejo, cuando encontraron a uno, él les dijo que el Rey Apolo junto a los demás soberanos se encontraban en la biblioteca el monarca algunos estaban reunidos en la sala del consejo y los demás descansando en sus habitaciones, los guardias se miraron y ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

Corrió hasta la biblioteca del rey Apolo lo más rápido que pudo, entro sin pedir permiso dejando a 4 monarcas desconcertados, los guardias que custodiaban la puerta tenían sus espadas listas para atacarlo.

Soldado: majestad –refiriéndose a Apolo – tenemos problemas..

Apolo: que?!!

Soldado: la princesa Serenity se encuentra en el asteroide Beta Pic

Apolo: QUE!! Cómo es eso posible!!!

Soldado: no lo sé majestad, pero la situación es demasiado seria... caos... caso esta ahí...

Larissa tuvo que reprimir un grito, no era posible caos estaba libre, Apolo se quedo e shock pero se obligo a reaccionar.

Apolo: partiremos de inmediato, Orfeo, proteo, me acompañaran? – los aludidos asintieron, en ese instante aparecieron Prometeo y Orión – Prometeo prepara a tus hombres partiremos a Beta Pic de inmediato – este asintió y salió de la habitación- avísenle a Clef de lo ocurrido, Orión ve y avísale a Endimión, dile que partirá a Beta Pic de inmediato- Orión asintió y salió corriendo de la biblioteca se dirigió a otro guardia – has que se le avise a Argos, Latís, Aquiles, Demeter, Eros – este le obedeció de inmediato abandonando el lugar, los reyes salieron de inmediato pero en distinta dirección; Apolo esta sumergido en sus pensamientos, necesita estar cerca de su pequeña princesa lo antes posible, sí algo le ocurría no se lo perdonaría-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había perdido entre los pasillos y no daba con la sala del consejo, cuando por fin se oriento vio como Orión llegaba primero a la sala y entraba en ella, apresuro el paso para seguirlo.

Orión entro a la habitación sin anunciarse dejando a todos perplejos, pero poco le importo sus reacciones.

Orión: altezas, tenemos que partir de inmediato.

Endimión: no me iré sin Serenity ¿donde esta?

Orión: alteza justamente iremos con ella...la princesa se encuentra en Beta Pic.

Artemis: no puede ser? Que hace ella ahí?!

Orión: no lo se bien, pero...

Endimión: pero que?

Orión: caos también esta ahí.

Todos se quedaron mudos, eso solo significaba una cosa, Serena podía morir, sin dudarlo Endimión se acerco a el y las sailor lo siguieron; Seiya y sus hermanos miraron a su princesa la cual les asintió y de esa manera se les unieron a las Scout, Eros también decidió unírseles.

Orión: príncipe Eros no creo que sea prudente que nos acompañe.

Eros: claro que lo haré, es mi amiga antes que nada y no la abandonare.

Esas palabras fueron directo al corazón de Helios, Icaro, Eris, Hestia, Eolo y Delfo, ella había sido su amiga durante años, mas bien dicho era su amiga, no, podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados; Helios, Icaro, Eolo y Delfo se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron en silencio, dejando solo a la princesa Kakyyu, Eris, Hestia, Kira , Luna y Artemis.

Artemis: yo los acompañare también.

Orión: pero..

Artemis: nada de peros, la vida de Serenity corre peligro.

Orión guardo silencio, Artemis estaba en lo cierto, asintió y se dio medio vuelta seguido por los príncipes y las Sailor, se dirigieron rápidamente a salida, donde les aguardaba un ejercito listos para luchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A su alrededor no había nada, absolutamente nada, que horrible lugar les daba la bienvenida, aquellos que no lo conocían se sorprendieron al examinarlo, esto excluía a Endimión y a las outhers.

Se mantenían alerta estudiando el lugar, rápidamente los soldados se dispersaron, uno de ellos llamo a los demás, dirigiéndolos a la lucha, de inmediato los siguieron, lo único que veían era ráfagas de luz, el choque de espadas era palpable al igual que los gritos de batalla.

Se acercaron mas y distinguieron a los contendientes, eran espectros totalmente negros, no tenían forma definida, pero eran demasiado fuertes, rápidos y sanguinarios, los soldados peleaban con valentía y decisión pero no era suficiente algunos morían frente a sus ojos de la manera más cruel posible.

Apolo manejaba la espada ágilmente destruyendo a dos de sus adversarios, Orfeo y proteo no se le quedaban atrás, un poco alejados de ellos estaban Latís y Aquiles, pero no había rastro de Calispo, Demeter y Argos.

Orión: - se acerco lo mas que pudo a Apolo – majestad.

Apolo: - se giro hacia él- Orión tardaron demasiado – este solo asintió y saco su espada- Endimión¿Dónde esta ella?

Apolo: no hemos podido llegar hasta el sello, los malditos espectros nos lo impiden..

– fue interrumpido por un proyectil que se impacto solo a unos metros de ellos, elevando una gran nube de humo, todos se pusieron el guardia, de entre la nube de polvo se levanto lentamente Demeter –

Orfeo: Demeter que ocurre...estas bien

Demeter: he estado mejor... son demasiados, por cada uno que elimino regresan 3 o 4 –se levanto siendo ayudado por unos soldados –

Proteo: y Calipso y Argos?

Demeter: siguieron adelante, tratan de llegar lo más rápido al sello...además Teas esta aquí..

Apolo: el debió mandar a los guardias, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Demeter: majestad no es tan fácil, esas cosas son demasiado fuertes, debemos abrirnos camino hacia el sello.

Endimión: así será – desenfundo su espada – Uranus, tu y Neptune al frente – ambas asintieron - Plut y Saturn atrás; Júpiter y Mercury a la derecha; Mars y Venus a la izquierda, ya saben que hacer – todas asistieron y tomaron sus puestos como el príncipe lo indico – debemos estar juntos en cuanto ellas ataquen avanzaremos de inmediato – los demás asintieron y esperaron a las sailor –

Una vez en su posición las sailor se miraron unas a otras, indicándose que estaban preparadas, la primera en atacar fue Mercury.

Mercury: fulgor del agua de mercurio!!!

Mars: Saeta llamante de Marte!

Jupìter: Ataque de hojas de roble ¡!

Venus: beso de amor y belleza de venus!!

Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!!

Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!!

Plut: Grito del silencio...

Saturn: Sorpresa de la Alabarda del Silencio...

Los ataques uno a uno se dispersaron en distintas direcciones arrasando a su paso con cuanto espectro tenían enfrente, inmediatamente Endimión indico que comenzaran a avanzar y lo hicieron de esa manera; a su paso eran interceptados por espectro que los atacaban pero entre las scout y las star Light se los impedían atacándolos, al igual que los príncipes que se defendían con sus espadas, la sorpresa llego cuando en un descuido unos espectros atacaron a Endimión saltando sobre de el, pero un rayo lo intercepto cuando Endimión miro quien lo había defendido se sorprendió al ver que Latís descendía su mano, el lo había ayudado?¡, Endimión se quedo mirándolo, pero reacciono al ver como las sailor eran atacadas y fue en su ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era borroso, perdía demasiada fuerza y no podía impedírselo a caos, de repente paro y soltó su cuerpo , el cual dejo descansar sobre su brazo, de reojo veía a Teas luchando, caos la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y acerco sus labios a su oído.

Caos: vaya , vaya, vaya tenemos compañía ...tu querido príncipe esta aquí, además de tu Rey, jajajaja, ya he tomado demasiada energía de ti, ahora te daré un regalo...

Acerco sus labios a los de ella y permitió que su aliento entra de nuevo en ella; sentía como caos recorría cada fibra de su ser, como inundaba cada parte, cada recuerdo de su memoria los compartía con él, ahora él conocía cosas desconocidas para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban frente a un valle, continuaban luchando sin descanso, llegaron a un claro donde se encontraron con Calipso y Argos.

Apolo: calipso, sabes donde esta?

Calipso: Sí, allá esta Serenity, Teas y Caos.. – señalo un punto y guiaron su mirada a el, se quedaron sin habla al ver a los soldados que caían ante los espectros, Teas no se rendía, pero lo que los impacto mas fue la escena de caos junto a Serenity, la tenia entre sus brazos, le tenia levantada unos centímetros del cuerpo, sus brazos la atrapaban como lianas; sin dudarlo se dirigieron hacia ella –

Caos se percato de la llegada de los demás y soltó poco a poco a Serenity, la deposito en el piso y la sostuvo por los hombros.

Caos: por hoy hemos terminado, tus amigos y "aliados" han llegado , no te da gusto verlos, veamos quien nos acompaña... uuhh Aquiles esta aquí jajaja, y también Latís, oohhhh y Argos, jajaja, dime princesa quien de ellos es mi aliado...quien me traiciono hoy y te trajo ante mi...uno de ellos lo hizo...entro a tu habitación y te traslado hasta aquí...pobre princesa...se esta quedando sola... su amado príncipe no confía en ella y ya no tienes guardianas que te protejan...ahora quien socorrerá a la princesa de la luna..pero oohh la princesa tiene al Rey Apolo...jajjajaa

Serenity: basta!!!! – abrió la palma de su mano derecha y la acerco al centro del pecho de caos, un resplandor rojo salió de ella y lanzo a caos lejos de ella varios metros, Serenity cayo de espaldas pero se hinco de inmediato –

Se quedaron atónitos al ver el ataque de la princesa, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para apreciarlo, Caos se acerco a Serenity y se hincó frente a ella, mientras una doce de espectros los rodeaban.

Teas: Serenity!! – enterró su espada en uno de los espectros –

Apolo: Teas estamos aquí – este lo miro y suspiro aliviado, miro en todas las direcciones dándose cuenta de que los demás estaban ahí –

Endimión: como nos acercamos a ella?

Teas: no he podido hacerlo, caos lo ha impedido.

Helios : y si las sailor atacan directamente a los espectros? – su voz se notaba preocupada-

Endimión: no, algún ataque la puede alcanzar, no nos arriesgaremos.

Proteo: solo queda enfrentarlos con nuestras espadas.

Se acercaron a Serenity y caos pero inmediatamente surgieron mas espectros impidiéndoles que se acercaran, cada uno fue acorralado por dos o más espectros, algunos se defendían lo mejor que podían.

Caos: dime princesa...como los veras a la cara a partir de hoy... – Serenity lo miro – ¿en quien confiaras¿Quién confiara en ti? – se separo de ella, al mismo tiempo los espectros que los rodeaban desaparecieron, dejo a Serenity confusa y con la mirada perdida, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de esto Apolo y Endimión, pero le fue imposible a Endimión llegar junto a ella, pero Apolo si pudo, se coloco a su lado y la abrazo, Serenity le correspondió y se abrazo a el fuertemente, mientras Apolo la cubría con sus brazos.

Apolo¿estas bien? - ella solo asintió y se afianzo mas a el –

Caos: - estaba alejado unos metros de ellos – que hermosa escena no lo creen¿No ven el amor que se tienen?

Endimión los miro y realmente era verdad, él la quería y ella le respondía, su corazón se apago, no tenia razón por la cual latir.

Caos: oohh pero por que no nos dicen que tanto de aman, vamos majestad, o desea que lo diga.

Apolo: basta!!! Quién demonios te crees!!

Caos: solo digo la verdad, prefiera a la princesa sobre su propio hijo, acaso la princesa cambiara a la tierra para ser la soberana del sol.

Apolo: cállate!!

Caos: entonces majestad?

Apolo: _no tengo opción debo decirlo.._ - abrazo a Serenity mas fuerte – yo conocí a Serenity hace muchos milenios...cuando la vi por primera vez, me perdí en sus ojos y en su sonrisa...nunca pude olvidarme de ella...me enamore de ella...nos enamoramos locamente...

-agacho su mirada y la dirigió hacia Endimión, su rostro era lúgubre, pero prefirió seguir relatando la historia –

... nos amamos como locos...y ese gran amor... tuvo frutos...

No podía ser, no podía serena amar a ese hombre, donde quedaba Darien todo esto, cada una de las sailor se repetían lo mismo en su cabeza.

...para ser exactos dos...Serenity me dio un heredero, mi primogénito Helios...un par de años después me dio el más grande regalo...mi pequeña..mi amada Serenity...idéntica a su madre, pero con mi coraje y valentía ...

...Serenity fue mis mas grande amor... el único para mí...ella y mis hijos son mis grandes amores.. Helios y Serenity...

Caos: ya lo sospechaba, pero majestad tendrá el gusto de ver morir a su hija, se lo aseguro...Serenity hasta luego, ooohh saluda de mi parte a nuestro amigo muto...

Caos desapareció dejando a todos confundidos, aun más a Endimión que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, las sailor estaban igual o pero, muchas cosas tenían sentido pero otras seguían igual.

Endimión: _su padre..es su padre...por que no me lo dijo...serena_...- se acerco a ellos y se arrodillo frente a Serenity que se encontraba aferrada a Apolo – tenemos que sacarla de aquí para que pueda examinarla – acariciaba la cabeza de ella con ternura –

Apolo: estoy de acuerdo – intento levantarse pero no pudo ya que Serenity seguía aferrada a el – tenemos que irnos pequeña, necesitas atención medica.

Serenity: no, necesito respuestas – se levanto quedando entre ambos –

Helios: los que necesitamos respuestas somos nosotros, si él es tu padre, yo soy tu hermano entonces.

Serenity: Sí.

Helios: por que no lo dijiste.

Serenity: no era tiempo aun, pero no quiero hablar contigo ahora, necesito hablar con Endimión – lo miro a los ojos – hablaremos después...

Uranus: creo que nos debes una explicación.

Endimión: basta, hablaremos primero ella y yo – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla –

Uranus: pero..

Endimión: Basta!

Apolo: debemos irnos de aquí – hizo un movimiento con su mano y una luz los rodeo sacándolos de ese lugar –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparecieron en la habitación de Serenity, Endimión aun la abrazaba, lentamente ella se separo de el, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, el se acero a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Endimión: - toco una herida que se encontraba en la frente de ella – ¿te duele?

Serenity: estoy bien - intento levantarse pero el la tomo por el brazo y la volvió a sentar-

Endimión: tenemos que hablar, por que no me dijiste que él era tu padre..

Serenity: no debía decirlo aun, tienes que entender, que no todo lo que se debe salir a la luz, no aun...

Endimión¿por que no nos dijiste nada sobre el consejo?

Serenity: ya lo sabes... no quiero...ni quería verlos sufrir de nuevo...no sabes la angustia que viví, de la tristeza al verlos morir por mí... por mi culpa... ya no mas...ni una vez mas...

Endimión¿por eso accediste?

Serenity: si...clef me busco habían pasado 2 meses después de la batalla contra galaxia, habíamos comenzado a retomar nuestras vidas, cada una de las chicas seguía su sueño...Amy continuaba estudiando, Ray con el templo, Lita se dedico al deporte, Mina fue por fin a las audiciones que había pospuesto, Haruka y las demás habían partido a Europa y bueno...tu habías recuperado tu beca...ese mismo día que tu regresaste ...clef me contacto...

Endimión¿por que no me dijiste nada?

Serenity: no era justo, tenían derecho de seguir su vida y cumplir sus sueños...

Endimión: Tú eres mi vida , tú eres mi sueño – la tomo de las manos – me lo tenias que hacer dicho...tienes toda mi confianza... dime que más paso..

Serenity: Clef me dijo que era el consejero del soberano del Sol, no le creí y me puse en guardia...pero después vio que no le creía y..

Endimión: y...

Serenity: y...me regreso recuerdos..Recuerdos de mi vida en el milenio de plata...muchas cosas tuvieron sentido y otras no...una vez que confié en él, por que él estaba en mis recuerdos, accedí a acompañarlo, me trajo a este lugar, aquí conocí al Rey Apolo, el y Larissa me contaron todo acerca de caos... y acerca del consejo ...creo que también lo hizo contigo no?

Endimión: así es...

Serenity : - suspiro – me dijeron que ...que la glaciación ocurriría dentro de poco, me alarme, pero había una solución, si decidía ayudarles y volver a reunir el consejo habría una esperanza de evitar la glaciación...auque cambiarían algunas cosas y tendría mas responsabilidades... a estas alturas tenia sospechas sobre quien era Apolo, pero no estaba segura, el me lo confirmo...me alegre, te lo juro, recordaba a mi madre pero nunca a el ...no recordaba a mi padre... me regreso todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos a su lado ...hermosos momentos... cada tarde que pase con el y con mi hermano...mi hermano...cada vez que Jasón me decía que me quería como a su hermana se me partía el corazón en dos lo tenia tan cercas, pero lejos a la vez ...y no solo terminaba ahí, estaban ustedes cada vez que hablábamos y me contaban lo felices que eran reafirmaba mi decisión...cuando comencé a buscar a los demás no tenia el valor para hablar de frente, como podía llegar de la nada y decirles que su vida no era su vida, que tenían que cumplir una responsabilidad...tenia culpa, me sentía un ser horrible, no, soy un ser horrible!!... cambie sus vidas!, les devolví un sufrimiento que nunca habían conocido...les devolví lagrimas, gritos, temores que nunca debían de conocer...

Endimión: sere...

Serenity: tenia miedo, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, que me despertaría, pero nunca fue así...madure Darien... lo hice... no tienes idea de lo que he visto y he escuchado...

Endimión: cuéntamelo...ábrete a mí.. Ábreme tu corazón, necesito entender, necesito comprenderte...comprender por que permitiste que nuestro futuro cambiara...que nuestra hija muriera..

Serenity: ella no murió...nunca existió...el futuro iba a cambiar de todos modos, lo vez Darien...

Endimión: no, serena nuestra hija...

Serenity: una hija que concebimos¿cómo te aferraste tanto a un anhelo?

Endimión¿un anhelo? Para mí era y es mi realidad, una vida que nos alcanzara tarde o temprano...pero veo que para ti no, por que preferiste cambiar nuestro futuro...

Serenity: por ti...

Endimión: por mí...

Serenity: Tú eres mi vida, mi luz, la razón por la que mi corazón late...

Endimión: pero aun así me mentiste a mí y a tus guerreras...tus amigas.

Serenity: - se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos - si lo hice ¡! Lo acepto, acepto mi responsabilidad y sus consecuencias.

Endimión¿no sabes el alcance de tus acciones?

Serenity¿ que sino lo sé? Ooohh claro que lo sé!! Desde el día que tome la decisión de aceptar esto, he sufrido!! He llorado! Me he despreciado por ser tan estúpida! He estado herida!!Pero toleraba todo y lo seguiré haciendo por que fue mi decisión.

Endimión: y yo, no tenia derecho de saber, el hecho de que Apolo sea tu padre no quita que yo también sea miembro del consejo¿lo sabias verdad, sabias que era miembro y me sacaste de esto?

Serenity: Sí, lo sabia.

Endimión: no te entiendo, lo juro trato de comprender tus acciones pero no puedo...no sé que piensas serena te lo juro...no eres la misma.

Serenity: soy la misma pero nunca te diste cuenta.

Endimión: no lo eres!!! No eres la niña de la que me enamore, la cabeza de chorlito que me hace sonreír,...

Serenity: no podía ser la misma siempre...tenia que crecer...madurar

Endimión: pero yo tenia que estar a tu lado.

Serenity: ojala hubiera sido así...pero...

Endimión: no hay mas peros...

Serenity: que?! Darien nosotros...

Endimión¿nosotros? Crees que tenemos un futuro después de esto...que exista un nosotros...

Serenity: - las lagrimas pedían aparecer y recorrer su rostro, pero parpadeaba impidiéndolo – comprendes lo que estas diciendo...si eso es lo que deseas así será... ya no mas tu y yo... ya no mas la tierra y la Luna...no mas Darien y Serena...

Endimión¿estas terminado conmigo?

Serenity: no, yo lo hice, tú lo has hecho – una solitaria lagrima surco su mejilla, mientras el se puso de pie y se planto frente a ella, con su mano la limpio de su rostro -

Endimión: ya no me amas.

Serenity: sabes lo que siento por ti, pero no es necesario que lo diga en estos momentos, es mejor que esta separación sea indefinida...

Endimión: que?! no nos separaremos.

Serenity: claro que si, es mejor así, de esta manera nadie sufrirá, mi lugar y mi deber es aquí, debo proteger a la tierra y al universo, aun a costa de mi vida...

Endimión: no lo permitiré, nunca morirás.

Serenity: hay cosas que no podemos controlar, y es mejor aceptar el curso de la vida y esperar lo que nos depara...te amo...te amare...deseo contarte todo, pero no puedo...

Endimión: por que no..

Serenity: por que no todo es como parecer ser...

Endimión: serena...

Serenity: es mejor que te vayas tengo que hablar con mi padre... – ella se separo de el y camino hacia la puerta, se abrazo a sí misma, mantenía la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, esperando que él pasara por su lado y la dejara sola; suspiro agotado y giro para verla, no podía dejarla, no así, no la perdería de esa manera, le dolía que le mintiera, se acerco a ella mientras su mente seguía pensando que hacer, sí salía por esa puerta ella nunca regresaría con él, sabia que lo hacia para protegerlo¿pero quien la protegería a ella? No , no se separarían, no una vez mas, quedo frente a ella y la tomo por los brazos, ella lo miro con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y sin decir absolutamente nada la beso, le devoro los labios, como si fuera el fin del mundo, ella simio cuando él introdujo su lengua en su boca y permitió que ambas danzaran a la par-

La empujo hasta que su cuerpo cocho con la mesa del recibidor, sin dejar de besarla, la cadera femenina se apoyaba en el borde de le mesa, el abandono sus labios y deslizo su lengua por su cuello pasando por su hombro izquierdo, mientras sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de ella, hasta la mitad de sus muslos donde se internaron dentro de la ropa de ella, una tomo camino directo al trasero de ella para deleitarse tocándolo, la otra se encamino justo al sur del cuerpo de la chica, directo a su intimidad, la toco suavemente, Endimión sonrió al encontrar el lugar que buscaba, con sus dedos comenzó a estimularla mientras no paraba de besar su cuello, sentía entre sus dedos la humedad de su amada y los gemidos de su amada Resonaban en sus oídos, mientras sus manos tenían vida propia, no resistió mas y la tomo por el trasero para sentarla sobre la mesa, se abrió camino entre sus piernas y se coloco entre ellas, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarla, la angustia y la necesidad se respiraba en el ambiente; Serenity se aferró a sus hombros permitiendo que él deslizaba sus manos por su pecho acariciándola, para ninguno era suficiente y sin dudarlo el la desnudo rápidamente -

Serenity: Darien...- se separo de ella para sonreírle y comenzó a quitarse su armadura rápidamente, no permitió que ella digiera nada, se acerco a ella pasando sus brazos entre los de ella y apoyando sus manos detrás del trasero de ella -

Endimión: me amas...- le dijo frente a los labios y mirándola a los ojos -

Serenity: Darien...te amo...no lo dudes- ella se tiro a sus labios y los devoro aferrándose a su nuca y enterrando sus dedos en ella-.

Que más importaba las dudas que lo atormentaban, en estos instantes su corazón se olvido de ellas, solo le interesaba hacerle el amor a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos; sabia que ella era sincera tanto es sus respuestas y en él por que sé sus acciones, lo sentía en cada beso que le daba en la manera en que lo acariciaba, ella lo amaba y él la amaba¿sé atreveria a separarse de ella? Estaba dolido, era cierto pero alguna vez había leído en algún lado, "Amar significa nunca tener que decir lo siento" muy cierto en el amor nunca se debía decir lo siento, pero aquello ocultaba 2 significados, primero él lo siento no existía por que al aparecer la relación se daba por conclusa, y segundo no existía el lo siento, por que no se requiere en una relación, es mas fuerte el amor que se perdona sin tener que pronunciar esas dos palabras; ¿que significado aplicaría él?.

Tomo su trasero para acercarla a el, con su mano guió su miembro a la vagina de ella y sin mas reparos la penetro; vio como ella grito su nombre al darle la bienvenida dentro de su cuerpo; no puedo evitar gritar el nombre de su amado, lo extrañaba tanto , había deseado que le hiciera el amor pero no había sido posible estas circunstancias los tenían separados o terminarían por hacerlo, se embriago de éxtasis rápidamente, lo sujeto por los hombros pasando sus brazos entre los de el, frotaba sus senos en el torso de su amado, haciendo que el sintiera sus duros pezones, cada entrada era rápida y fuerte que la anterior, le beso la barbilla para deslizarse por su cuello y morder el lóbulo de su oído, le gimió en este cuando sintió que el la acercaba mas para poder llenarla mejor; es gemido lo excito mas y lo cargo de energía, se empujaba contra de ella ferozmente, cada vez escuchaba los gemidos provenientes de los labios de Serenity mmásintensos, le susurraba palabras incoherentes y eróticas en la piel para después pasar su lengua sobre de ella; sus manos se deslizaron desde su nuca, pasando por su espalda ancha y musculosa acariciándola, deleitándose con él magnifico cuerpo de su amado, llego a su trasero y permitió que sus manos se posaran en él, lo apretó mientras apoyaba sus pies detrás de las rodillas de el, incitándolo a que fuera más rápido y mas fuerte, como respuesta de el obtuvo que la recostó un poco en la mesa y tiro de sus piernas acomodándolas en su cintura, de esa manera tuvo mejor acceso a ella, la penetro mas rápido y mas profundo, ambos gemían sus nombres y palabras de amor.

Ella gemía ante los movimientos de Darien, la volvía loca y al parecer él estaba igual o más que ella, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de una manera maravillosa y única, sintió cada caricia como si fueran mil, para ir disminuyendo; su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, pero eso no le impedía seguir uniéndose con Serenity, vio como ella culminaba y sonrió satisfecho, sabia que el se le uniría pronto, decidió acelerar sus entradas para acompañarla, se enterraba en ella feroz y rudamente, dejando una parte de su corazón cada vez que lo hacia, el aire llegaba mas difícilmente a sus pulmones, la explosión de pasión que había dentro de el se comenzaba a disminuir dando paso a su culminación, se aferró mas ella y se hundió lo mas posible en ella, con un grave y ronco gemido termino dentro de ella, permaneció inmóvil descansando su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella; ambos respiraban rápidamente y entrecortadamente.

No hacían falta las palabras, Endimión incorporó poco a poco a Serenity, acomodo sus piernas a su y la tomo del trasero cargándola hacia la cama, la recostó y el quedo sobre de ella, tuvo el suficiente cuidado de no romper su unión, salió casi por completo de ella y entro de golpe arrancando un grito de ambas gargantas, ella se aferró al trasero del pidiendo que la penetrara mas duro y el la complació, entrando y saliendo de ella mas rápido y mas fuerte; ella le besaba el cuello y después deslizaba su lengua en él; Él atrapo uno de sus senos y lo comenzó a torturar con sus dedos, tenia la necesidad de besarlo cuello y bajo hasta sus senos, tenia la necesidad de ella, de probar toda su piel como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, lamió cada seno, para introducirse uno en al boca, jugaba con el cómo si fuera un bebe, se deleito con el gemido de serena al morder la punta de el, se dirigió al otro y procedió a hacer lo mismo, se incomodo al sentir la uñas que se encajaban en su espalda; para Serenity era algo tan diferente sentir como el miembro de su amado comenzaba a ponerse rígido dentro de ella, de una manera tan excitante y pasional, que la incitaba a responderle con la misma intensidad o aun mayor; se aferraba mas ella, a ese cuerpo a esa mujer q amaba tanto, sensaciones nuevas aparecían en él sentía como ella lo acariciaba tierna y dulcemente.

Que más importaba si la guerra se desatara en esos momentos, ellos solo querían amarse, demostrarse que lo hacían, por que tal vez mañana no estarían al lado de otro.

Por horas se amaron, de maneras diferentes, hasta que el cansancio los invadió y cayeron rendidos entre las sabanas; lentamente abrió los ojos y vio al hombre que tenia frente a ella, acaricio su rostro y deposito un beso en su nariz.

Serenity:_ que nos espera en unas horas... no lo sé...no lo sé y no quiero saberlo... solo quiero estar a tu lado...te amo...te necesito... pero no quiero verte herido...no te quiero ver morir por mi culpa...tengo que apoyar a mi padre...luchar por que tengamos un futuro..._

Lentamente se incorporo de la cama y permaneció sentada observándolo por varios minutos, pero su mente fue asaltada por las dudas.

Serenity: _quien nos traiciono...quien se atrevió a hacerlo...solo existe una manera de averiguarlo y de detenerlo..._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que la tomaban de las manos, fijo su mirada hacia al lado de su cama y lo vio tendido, tan hermoso como siempre o aun más si era posible, Endimión se incorporo a su lado y la trajo hacia él._

Endimión; estas preocupada verdad – ella solo asintió – por hoy no mi amor...por este momento olvídalo...

Serenity: pero...

Endimión: te amo... aun nos queda mucho por hablar y lo vamos hacer.

Serenity: hay muchas cosas que no te agradaran estoy segura de ello y otras mas que te horrorizaran, estas seguro que vas a querer continuar a mi lado después de escucharlas...

Endimión: lo haré..

Serenity: no son sencillas, es algo demasiado complicado, aun más que todo esto enredo; estas libre de mí, nuestro compromiso si así lo deseas.

Endimión: no lo voy hacer, te amo y saldremos adelante.

Serenity: yo también te amo – lo beso dulce y pausadamente – pero esta consiente que hay cosas sumamente complicadas que afrontar y mañana será el día...

Endimión: lo sé – se acostó y la llevo con él, la acomodo entre sus brazos – pero estaré a tu lado.

Serenity cerro los ojos y rogó en sus adentros que su novio, fuera capaz de soportar y entender lo que seguía, ya que ni ella misma se reponía aun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que mas da recordar hasta la lagrimas, esas memorias son las valiosas por que nos convirtieron en lo que somos hoy, no tiene que ser rudo, ni inhumano tal vez lo contrario, es lo que son aferra a lo que amamos y a lo creemos.

Memorias todos estamos hechos de ellas de las maravillosas memorias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza pero causas de fuerza mayor me lo impidieron, no es cuestión de las fiestas, ya que por eso les había dicho que actualizaba antes de año nuevo, simplemente una mala jugada del destino, mi mejor amiga sufrio una gran perdida y decidi acompañarla y pasar mas tiempo con ella a consecuencia de ello. 

Les dejo un poco mas de lo que era el capitulo originalmente, se puede decir que es un 2 x 1, como compensación por la tardanza.

Pasamos a los replys:

**Lovemamoru: **

Querida no me dejaste testamento!! Eso no lo fue!! Si si fuiste el primero!! Lo juro, lo juro , Te extraño!! Me has falta para sacar ideas!! Nena preciosa!!!! Diviértete!! Y te seguiré mandando mails con los adelantos que lleve!!

Donde tus dedos, hubieran revelado algo voy y los corto!! Lo juro!

No me convencen con lo del xbox, nadie fue! Nadie!! Pero de todos modos ya lo arregle ¬¬,todo por jugar.

Saludos de parte de los peques! Ya te lo habia dicho estan muuyy mimados asi que vete haciendo en animo, jejeje.

**Suyi:**

Moxa adorada!! Te extraño!!! Te extraño!! Ya no podemos hacer enojar a la nena!! Bbbuuuuaaaahhhh!!!! Oh dios!! Lo juro me hacen falta nuestros delirios por el msn!!

Dale saludos a t-rex de mi parte, nos agrado mucho si visita, aunque te lo juro 4 hombrse juntos no deja nada bueno ¬¬, oohhh dime que no se le volvio adiccion el juego? Por que tuvieron el descaro de jugar xbox.

Muchos besos!! Chorrocientos cincuentamil novecientos sesenta y dos abrazos!!

**UsakitoPau:**

Ya te lo dije, mientras lo gatos salen los ratones se divierten!! Jojojojo, oooohhh si te encanto el lemon del anterior de seguro este, te gusto mas, no me equivoco verdad.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

**XXX**

Lo siento, lo siento pero yo les dije que no todo es lo parece, podemos jugar demasiado con las palabras, si les cause pensamientos erróneos hacia sere y apolo me redimo con este cap. Feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**Isabel:**

Bueno Darien ya dejo de sufrir, jiji, y aquí uno de los misterios resuelto. Gracias.

**Eclipse:**

Estimad presidenta del club del te de tila, se que velas por el bienestar de todas repartiendo las dosis de te.

Ya aclare algo y ya vieron con quien jugaba y con quien bailaba, ademas les deje pistas sobre el otro asunto.

Eres adivina, jeje, por cierto tus recetas si sirven, pasa mas.

Feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**Caroone:**

Se que tarde mas, pero lo hice mas largo para compensarlas, ya revele lo que a todas nos tenia angustiadas, bueno la guerra se desato un poco mas pero falta no termina ahí.

Gracias y seguira.

**Fabiolamoon:**

Yo creo que las dudas estan presentes en cada momento, pero depende de cada uno que tanto les afecta, y como pareja las tienen que resolver. Gracias y feliz año.

**Starligt:**

Disculpame, me saque de la manga eso, el es importante para sere tanto como darien y esperen por que se seguira imponiendo. Gracias y feliz año tambien.

**Vampire Princess Umy:**

Te comprendo me pasa lo mismo a veces quisiera ahorcar a alguien cuando los reeleo, pero no tengo a nadie enfrente para hacerlo, pues si se mantiene la relacion mitologica del sol y la luna, sabes que al sol se le llama Apolo o Helios y pues me agrado llamar a si a padre e hijo. Tomare en cuenta tu propuesta para la donación, gracias.

**Serena Feraz:**

Gracias!! Nos vemos despues.

**Freiya:**

Preciosa!! Disculpame!! Lo juro!! Lo juro!! Se me paso!! No fue mi intención!! Te sigo queriendo!! Gracias espero que te guste este lemon!! Nos vemos!

**LadySerena01:**

Amiga!! La adore esa primera vez! Que momentos! Esa frases salieron desde mi corazon como cada una que acompaña al inicio y final del cap como ya se me hizo costumbre.

Sabes que siempre podemos hablar, aunque tarde un pokitin en contestar.

Gracias T.Q.M.

**Neoreina Sailormoon:**

Pero ya no estas tan intrigada verdad? Dime o no? Como diria mi madre " primero tuviste padre y madre a novio o lo que sea", asi que lo aplique , jeje , uuuhh creo que me voy a ir a la ruina entre los kleenex que debo y los cargamentos de te de tila ¬¬ , todo tiene que ver, pero espera, paciencia, oye!! Yo tambien escribo incoherencias a veces! No las discrimines que por ellas nos reimos en el msn.

Hasta luego su majestad!

**Serenitychiva:**

Bueno ya estas juntintos ¡! Oohh y ya sabemos que relacion tiene Apolo y sere, gracias nos vemos.

**Angie Chiba:**

Mil gracias por leerlo, se lo que significa para ti!! Somos compartias ¡! Y si lo consolaremos!! Comprende su actitud , prometo avisarles, pero es que no las habia visto!! Gracias amiga feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados!!

**Fcabl:**

Un poco retrasa la actualizacion pero llego, mas vale tarde que nunca..gracias nos vemos.

**Usako Chiba01:**

Gracias por tus deseos, no llego el xbox lo tuve que arreglar, ya sabes por que es el mas "importante", gracias de nuevo nos vemos!!

**PSS:**

Gracias me alegra que te agrade como se desenvuelve la historia, si se lo a lo que te refieres, yo tambien espero que seamos amigas, abajo dejo mi mail, por si no te tengo en el msn.

**Estrella:**

Gracias, te los deseo atrasados, feliz navidas y año nuevo. No te preocupes se que estan ocupadas, pero yo eso es lo importante, ya lo aclare, ya vez ya todo esta tomando sentido. Se que prometi actualizar antes de año nuevo, pero las circunstancias fueron mas fuertes.

**Prisma:**

Bueno ahí esta mas claro que el agua, cual es su relacion, algunas lo sospechaban, si lo tenia abandonado pero ya volvio un poco. Que te parecio el lemon? Bueno si tenia una sospresita en mente pero las circunstancias afectaron mi animo y no pude hacerlo.

Ya vendra la platica, en el siguiente creo yo. Gracias Feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**Azucar:**

Bueno quise situar su primera vez despues de que el, poco menos de un año de que pelearon con galaxia, en ese tiempo y por la edad de ella no tenia toda la madurez su cuerpo y no estaba desarrollado en comparación al presente de la historia.

Mmm solo digo que aun falta un escalon mas, ya cumpli una pero no fue todo.

Gracias, nos vemos.

**Cielo:**

Si me zarandearon, jjeje, ya se aclaro lo que tanto afligia , jejej y aun falta que le reclame por metiche, gracias.

**Seretsu:**

Bueno este, pues ya se "reencontraron" jeje y ya no debes de tener dolor de cabeza, gracias y feliz año.

**Fans:**

Jeje, ash es el novio de suyi, y esa frase la utiliza el, gracias.

**Darienlove**

Ya sabemos quien es Apolo y lo del traidor ya se redujo considerablemente, gracia nos vemos,

**Maritza:**

Ya esta arrepentiso y parece que mejoraron las cosas, la intriga ya se resolvió!! Gracias y feliz año.

No estan totalmente convencidas, pero habra que ver como la vana tratar ahora que hablen o mas bien como las va a tratar ella. Ya basta de esa telaraña, bueno fueron y son algo pero no lo que todos se imaginaban. Ya vez no fue para largo, gracias.

**Luna:**

_Bueno tarde mas pero llego, que mas quisiera que no fuera asi, gracias. les dejo mi correo chari107... ya saben lo demas, gracias de nuevo a cada una de ustedes por leer esta historia, las quiero invitar a que pasen por el foro y se diviertan un poco la direccion es http://www ( .)fanfiction(.)net/forum/HesTheOnetheoneIchoosemyonlydestiny/39092/ahi de todo un poco, jeje_

_Feliz año para todas, hasta luego_

_Feliz dia de Reyes!!_

_Atentamente _

_Elizabeth.._

* * *

_Querida Diana:_

_Ojala encontrara las palabras adecuadas para calmar tu dolor, se que un simple abrazo no basta para lograr que las heridas del corazón se cierren por completo, como quisiera poder hacerlo, poder tener la respuesta a eso que te atormenta; así es el vida amiga mía, a todos nos llega el momento de partir, unos se van antes, otros después, pero al fin y al cabo el lugar donde descansan hoy, es mejor que este; la muerte implica que nuestro cuerpo deje de funcionar para pasar a ser polvo, pero algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que estará junto a ti, durante toda tu existencia._

_No llores mas, no maldigas el no haber estado a su lado, que el sabe que lo querías._

_Chaparra mugrosa, sabes que a veces las manera mas fácil de decir las cosas, es esta, escribiéndolas; desde el fondo de mi corazón, te acompaño y te acompañare en tu dolor, tu perdida también es mía._

_Hoy te regreso las palabras que tu me diste hace algún tiempo, " aquí esta mi hombro mugrosa, para que lo empapes cuanto desees, aquí tengo un par de brazos que te recibirán cuantas veces lo necesites"._

_En memoria de Salvador Villareal _

_1945-2007_

_Descanse en paz_


	18. Errores

**Capitulo 17**

"**Errores"**

Un error lo comete cualquiera, no hay manera definida para saber quien se equivoca y quien no o aun peor no se puede predecir cuando es que te vas a equivocar.

Cada error acarrea consecuencias buenas y malas; la mayor de las veces deseamos que sean buenas, pero no nada no aseguran que sean así,

De los errores se aprende, te puedes equivocar una vez, dos veces hasta tres veces de la misma manera, se podría decir que son iguales, pero un mínimo detalle los hará distintos a los anteriores.

Todos cometemos errores, seria difícil llevar la cuenta de los mismos, que mas da a fin de cuentas somos humanos, "errar es humano", muy buen dicho, pero¿si errar es tan humano?, por que cada vez que nos equivocamos, cada vez que cometemos un error terminamos pagando las consecuencias de ello con dolor, lagrimas o hasta sangre.

……………….Benditos errores………. malditos errores…………..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por una vez la oscuridad fue su aliada, le permitió deslizarle por los pasillos sin ser vista, cada paso que daba se reflejaba en el latir de su corazón, angustiado y temeroso; por fin había llegado a su destino, la biblioteca de su padre, su padre, al fin era capaz de fritarlo a los cuatro vientos, respiro hondo y se planto frente a esta, debía y tenia que entrar, pero algo la detenía, los remordimientos la acechaban, unas horas atrás había reiterado el juramento por su amado príncipe, se habían amado como nunca¿seria un presagio tal vez?, tal vez seria así, y esa fue su despedida; toco levemente a la puerta, inmediatamente una voz temeraria le permitió el paso, respiro hondo y entro a la habitación.

Detrás del gran escritorio se encontraba el, su padre, en completo silencio, aguardando por ella, se dirigió a su encuentro y tomo asiento.

Serenity: tenemos problemas..

Apolo: lo se, no me lo tienes que decir.

Serenity: no me entiendes, realmente tenemos graves problemas….el traidor existe…lo vi.….el fue el que me llevo a Beta Pic…

Apolo: QUE!! Sabes Quien Es?!!

Serenity: no …. No lo se….pero se quien no puede ser..

Apolo: como?

Serenity: No es Calipso, ni Remeter…así que..

Apolo: Latis, Aquiles o Argos….

Serenity: uno de ellos nos traiciono, derramo su sangre para liberar a Caos …nos Traiciono!! Nos dio la espalda!! Después de todo lo que se ha hecho, después de todo lo que se hizo por ellos…. Que vamos a hacer?

Apolo: esta segura?

Serenity: si , caos lo confirmo, además desapareció justo antes de que llegaran a Beta Pic, tu sabes los motivos de cada uno, su historia.

Apolo: alguien más lo sabe?

Serenity: no solo tu y yo, Teas estaba presente pero no creo que hubiera atado cabos tal fácilmente.

Apolo: este lugar ya no es seguro para nadie, corremos peligro aun mas tu, si te saco en nuestras narices, lo puede volver a hacer, no veo otra solución, regresaremos a nuestras vidas, mas bien ellos lo harán, no quiero mas errores, daremos el primer paso…

Serenity: pero…

Apolo: no hay peros, no por favor, no podemos estar juntos, somos blanco fácil; en cambio separados, es mas difícil , todos se saben cuidar muy bien y aun mas defenderse, los únicos que me preocupan son Helios, Icaro, Eris, Rea, Eros, Hestia, Kira, Eolo y Delfo; aun no están preparados, lo mejor es que se mantengan cerca de Endimión y de las Sailor.

Serenity: ellos verán por su seguridad.

Apolo: esta dicho, se marcharan lo antes posible, y tu…

Serenity: yo..Yo me quedare…junto a ti .

Apolo: estas segura de que Endimión lo aceptara?

Serenity: debe de hacerlo.

Apolo: de que hablaron? Como están las cosas entre ustedes?

Serenity: - desvió su mirada- si ya hablamos, pero aun…aun no entiende todo….

Apolo: no entiende o no acepta que el futuro que una vez conoció ya ha cambiado?

Serenity: no lo acepta y creo que nunca lo aceptara; no queda posibilidad alguna de que surja Tokio de cristal?

Apolo: sabes bien que si surge ya no será igual…

Serenity: ya nada nunca será igual…nada…

Apolo: lo se…lo se corazón, una vez tomada la decisión no hay vuelta atrás – se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, por varios minutos estuvieron en silencio – lo siento tanto, por mi culpa estas aquí, tuviste que elegir….

Serenity: pero te tengo conmigo te conozco….. Te quiero, eres mi padre, nada se compara con eso,

Apolo¿ni siquiera un hijo?

Serenity: - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazo mas a su padre- tu puedes responder esa pregunta, preferiste vivir solo, añorando a tus hijos, preferiste su bienestar al tuyo….tu que eres padre¿me cuestionas?...papa yo ….yo he cometido demasiados errores en toda mi vida…creo que demasiados es poco para enumerarlos, me equivoque, lo acepto, sabia muy bien que si aceptaba involucrarme cambiaria todo, Todo!!, no sabia lo que me esperaba, no sabia que te conocería, lo juro ¡! no lo sabia, pero algo dentro de mi corazón me alentó a hacerlo, me alentó a participar en esta lucha, perdí demasiadas cosas, perdí un futuro de ensueño¿pero que no merecía yo algo de felicidad? Nada se compara con poder haberte conocido!! Te añoraba, te necesitaba, te ha llorado en silencio por las noches, preguntándome que había hecho mal para que te fueras de mi lado!!

Apolo: nada hiciste mal, nada, yo me retire por tu seguridad, era mejor así y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, si Helios corría demasiado peligro al ser heredero a mi trono, que seria si se enteraran que también tu eras mi hija, que ambos tenían poder sobre el sol y la luna, no me imagino todo lo que se hubiese desencadenado.

Serenity: pero no es justo!!

Apolo: nada es justo en esta vida… nada….

Serenity: nada, lo es….- Apolo la estrecho mas contra el reconfortándola, pasaron varios minutos antes de que unos golpes a la puerta los hicieran separarse-

Apolo: adelante. – La puerta se abrió lentamente, detrás de ella apareció un joven rubio, entro cautelosamente a la habitación claramente incomodo, cerro la puerta tras de si y se mantuvo quieto y sereno – Helios…..hijo…….- separo un brazo de Serenity y lo extendió hacia el, invitándolo a unirse a ellos, el principio dudo, pero dentro de el una gran añoranza lo comenzaba a invadir, dejando de lado las dudas se acerco al centro de la habitación donde se encontraban "su padre y su hermana", se fundió en el abrazo de su padre, cuando las memorias le jugaron una mala pasada y reconocía esa situación; con un brazo estrecho a su padre y con el otro a su hermana, se olvido de las preguntas y de las dudas, de las problemas, decidió tratar de recordar lo que realmente eran, una familia –

Apolo: no se que nos depara el mañana, y no me importa hoy los tengo junto a mi, hoy los puedo estrechar entre mis brazos y eso me importa mas que nada….Helios….perdóname, esta situación es difícil para todos, no solo la batalla, el reencuentro es doloroso para todos, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, cuanto los extrañe; siempre estuve pendiente de ambos, siempre, como no tienen idea, desde que fui consiente que habían renacido, los busque y seguí sus pasos, año con año, viéndolos crecer, sobresalir, reír y llorar, desde las sombras cuide de ustedes, de u bienestar y su felicidad; todos los males acarrean algo bueno, esta batalla trajo consigo que nos encontráramos.

Helios: pero¿Por qué?, tantas mentiras, engaños..

Apolo: eran necesarios, ahora no lo entiendes, solo te pido que te conviertas en aliado del tiempo, poco a poco comprenderás las decisiones que se han tomado, no reniegues de ellas mas, no dudes de ellas, por que fueron tomadas no solo con el frió temperamento de generales sino con la calidez y el amor del corazón, el corazón de su padre, mi corazón, un corazón que los ama sobre todas las cosas….

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron por un largo tiempo en la habitación, se abrazaron por varios minutos, quien sabe si cada uno estuviera recordando sus encuentros pasados, o tal vez preservando este para la posteridad.

Apolo: es hora – se separo lentamente de sus hijos y tomo a cada uno de ellos por los hombros descansando sus manos en ellos- helios, hemos tomado una decisión, ya no permaneceremos mas aquí, no es seguro, cada uno regresara a su hogar, sano y salvo.

Helios: pero¿ y la pelea y Caos?

Apolo: todo continuara igual pero, pero ustedes no participaran en ella; no son lo suficientemente fuertes y rápidos, van a hacer un estorbo literalmente a la hora de pelear, te imaginas en el campo de batalla, blandiendo una espada; Serenity o yo te protegeríamos pero….. Eso nos pondría en desventaja….entiendes.

Helios: si lo entiendo.

Apolo: bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo, solo resta informarles a todos.

Helios¿van a pelear solos?

Apolo: todos son más fuertes de lo que aparentan, lo haremos bien,

Helios¿así de fácil nos van a dejar fuera?

Apolo: lo siento, pero ya sabes por que, es la mejor manera y en estos momentos es la única – se giro hacia serenity- ve a buscar a Larissa, Orfeo y proteo hazlos venir de inmediato- ella solo asintió – si mas no me equivoco deben estar en el comedor con los demás –una vez mas ella volvió a asentir y delicadamente su padre deslizo su brazo por el de ella para permitirle salir, miro a su hermano y después a su padre y de esa manera abandono la habitación-

Caminaba en silencio por los pasillos tratando de hacer el mas mínimo ruido, tal vez esperaba encontrarse con algo o con alguien; a lo lejos escucho un susurro, lo ignoro, continuo por su camino, de pronto el susurro se dirigió a su oído tan claro como si alguien estuviera a su lado,…_**..si…..,**_ se giro rápidamente pegando su espalda a la pared, reviso el lugar para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente sola, una simple silaba, no era ninguna afirmación o negación, solo un si¿si a que?; respiro hondo y decidió retomar su camino, al dar un paso sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho y la sofocaba, jadeo para conseguir mas aire, no tuvo mas opción que deslizarse por la pared para sentarse en el frió mármol, su visión se nublo completamente; la angustia y la desesperación aparecieron de inmediato; deseaba gritar, para pedir ayuda pero no salía ningún sonido de sus labios, la misma opresión continuaba sobre su pecho asfixiándola; en un extremo del pasillo se volvió a escuchar de nuevo el mismo susurro, sin ser mas intenso o mas débil; permaneció varios segundos en el piso, y así como llego opresión se fue, la libero completamente y al fin se puso de pie, antes de retomar su camino, observo el camino que ya había recorrido tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder, respiro hondo y se dirigió a su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ocupaba su lugar en el comedor pero realmente solo su cuerpo estaba ahí su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, mas bien deseaba encontrarse con alguien mas, la dueña de sus pensamientos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, aquella princesa que lo volvía literalmente loco, y ahora lo enloquecía aun mas, desde que se había despertado la busco de inmediato, no había rastro de ella en su habitación, parecía como si se hubiera marchado hace mucho tiempo y a la vez solo unos minutos; trataba de no poner atención a los reclamos y comentarios de los presentes, no deseaba exasperarse mas aun por los comentarios tan inoportunos de ellos.

De un momento a otro todos guardaron silencio, lo que logro llamar su atención, con la vista encontró a la causante de esto, debajo del marco de la puerta estaba su amada princesa tan hermosa como siempre, aunque la seriedad no era su mejor compañera, el prefería verla sonriente y despreocupada, le sonrió como saludo, esperando lo mismo de parte de ella, pero nunca llego; la atención de Serenity estaba concentrada solo en tres personas.

Serenity: Larissa, Proteo, Orfeo – solo eso basto para que ellos se levantaran de sus sitios y se dispusieran a acompañarla, dejando a los demás totalmente en shock, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella, se dio media vuelta para salir por donde había venido –

Clef: Princesa¿Qué ocurre?

Serenity: una simple reunión Clef, nada de cuidado te lo aseguro, así que si nos permiten – retomo de nuevo su camino acompañada de tres monarcas que le pisaban los talones, cuando abandonaron la habitación esta permaneció en silencio varios segundos, cada uno se sumergió en sus cavilaciones, tratando de descifrar lo que les esperaba –

Aquiles: esto no me gusta.

Latis: estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Clef: no sean paranoicos, si fuera algo realmente importante se nos hubiera comunicado.

Calipso: yo creo que se esta cocinando, no tardan en decirlo, y lo sabes bien Clef; las decisiones de aquí en delante son vitales.

Demeter: estoy de acuerdo, se acerca el final….

Kira¿que final?

Latis: el único que ahí, la muerte….

Argos: seamos realistas, en el momento de la batalla, muchos perecerán de nuevo – los demás se limitaron a asentir, sin emitir algún sonido-

Icaro¿será tan malo?

Calipso: ni te lo imaginas.

Uranus: estamos preparados para eso y más.

Argos: no lo creo.

Endimión: no están en posición de decirlo, solo nos han visto pelear una vez y nosotros igualmente, solo una vez apreciamos sus habilidades.

Latis: con eso nos basta, no soportaran la batalla, solo las sailor, tampoco lo harás tu, y que decir de los demás – dirigiéndoles a los príncipes restantes una mirada cargada de veneno, -

Eris: eso crees!!! Como te atreves a decirlo y a tratarnos de esa manera, somos parte de esto como lo eres tú , como lo son todos!!

Latis: si realmente lo son¿dime si no tienes miedo? No temes morir en la batalla o que tu hermano pierda la vida¿o tus amigos? ten por seguro que mas de alguien morirá.

Kira¿y ustedes que harán?

Aquiles: pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas, y si es necesario morir.

Clef: por favor, no es momento para eso, no sean pesimistas, comamos en paz.

Paz era lo último que reinaba estos momentos, al parecer todos se estaban preparando mentalmente para la batalla que al parecer esta más próxima de lo que se pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cartas estaban ya sobre la mesa, la decisión estaba tomada, no había marcha atrás y aun no lo creía, lo podía considerar como un suicidio por su parte, pero cada vez que los escuchaba el mismo reafirmaba que era la decisión mas lógica y segura, su hermana y su padre pelearían, hombro con hombro, al igual que Latis, Aquiles, Argos, Demeter y Calipso; y los demás serian solo espectadores por decirlo de una manera ya que no participarían, esa había sido la decisión tomado por los monarcas después de debatir por un par de horas, sonaba tan sencillo despachar a todos de regreso, mentirles, eso iban a hacer, no querían que pelearan, primero pensaba que por petulancia, pero siendo

realistas no era así, ellos no sabían pelear a comparación de los "príncipes", teniendo en cuenta que además estaba el príncipe de la tierra, la princesa Kakyyu y las sailor y que no iban a participar, lo desconcertaba eso, pero no lo sorprendió la relación entre ellos y su hermana era tensa y estaba pasando por la cuerda floja.

Tenia miedo y debía ser sincero, nunca creyó que Serena fuera tan tenaz y decidida, temeraria a pesar de todo, estaban decidiendo el futuro no solo de ellos si no de todo el universo.

Caminaba al lado derecho de su padre, de reojo veía a su hermana con una expresión totalmente desconocida para el, no había ningún rasgo de temor en su rostro sola la determinación era palpable, volvió la vista al frente, solo para ver a los 3 monarcas restantes, detrás de el escuchaba los pasos de la escolta, su destino el comedor, aunque sonara ridículo hay soltarían la gran bomba.

Con paso decidido llegaron a su destino, las grandes puertas les permitieron el paso, siendo recibidos por varios príncipes ansiosos y a la defensiva, no fue necesario tomar asiento, la decisión había sido tomada y solo restaba informárselas, bueno no del todo ya que no serian participes de ella.

Apolo: la situación a cambiado drásticamente, este lugar ya no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros, por lo tanto, hemos tomado una decisión, regresaran a sus vidas, a los mismos lugares en que estaban antes de partir aquí.

Eris¿nos vamos?

Apolo: si se van, Clef…encárgate de regresarlos, un placer volver a verlos a todos, además de que pudimos conocernos un poco mas … - posando su mirada entre cada uno de los presentes recorriendo con la mirada la habitación -…. Princesa Kakyyu un placer volver a verla auque sea en estas condiciones, gracias por su ayuda y su cooperación, deseo volver a vernos. – Sin decir mas se giro sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación seguido por Serenity y Helios, para después unírseles Latis, Aquiles, Argos, Demeter y Calipso -.

Hestia: un momento¿a donde van los demás, acaso no se van con nosotros?

Aquiles: No, - girando medio cuerpo – tenemos una batalla que librar.

Hestia: pero…

Aquiles: creías que nos íbamos a quedar o íbamos a partir, siento decepcionarlos pero no es así, nuestra lealtad esta con Apolo, si el lucha nosotros luchamos.

Endimión: Serena……Pues entonces nosotros nos quedamos igual, pelearemos cuando llegue el momento, les ayudaremos.

Serenity: y si te digiera que el momento a llegado, que al partir de aquí la batalla nos espera, que no esperaremos mas a que caos actué, partiremos directamente a la boca del lobo.

Un sin fin de emociones se posaron a través de los rostros de los presentes, incredulidad, asombro, desconcierto, no esperarían mas, ellos tomarían la iniciativa de una vez, para terminar con esto.

Eris: eso cambia todo….

Serenity: claro que lo cambia, esto se a convertido en un circulo vicioso y se debe dar por terminado, la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado la vez pasada, y una vez mas lo estará de nuevo.

La habitación se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, asimilando la realidad. Apolo salio de la habitación y detrás de los demás monarcas, unos pasos alejados de ellos iban Helios, Latis, Aquiles, Argos, Demeter y Calipso; Serenity permaneció un poco mas en el comedor.

Serenity: bien, esta dicho; permanezcan en un lugar seguro; Endimión te pido que los vigiles, cuídalos.

Endimión: no puedes hablar en serio, no vas a luchar sola.

Serenity: No luchare sola, no hay mas que discutir, la decisión sea tomado y no hay vuelta atrás, deben entender que si pelean serán solo un estorbo.

Uranus: que manera de referirte a tus amigos y a tu prometido.

Serenity: no quiero que salgan lastimados, no malinterpretes las cosas.

Uranus: Que no malinterprete las cosas!! Y ahora te preocupas por nosotros!! Vaya que cambio tan drástico, ya que antes no dijiste ni una palabra y hoy vienes y nos cuentas todo!

Serenity: basta..

Uranus: No Hay Basta! Como Te Atreves A Tratarnos De Esta Manera! Primero Nos Desechas Y Después Te Quieres Congraciar Apartándonos De La Pelea, Por Favor! Vete Con Ese Cuento A Otro!!

Neptuno: Haruka por favor…

Uranus: No,…

Serenity: muy bien Haruka, esto es el limite! No soportare un insulto mas de tu parte y mucho menos de las demás, que no recuerdas que ya no estas a mi servicio, ya no eres mi guardiana, por lo tanto lo que acabas de hacer es una falta enorme, que se castiga demasiado duro.

Mercury: pero tu nunca harías que nos castigaran, tu no eres así ¿O si?

Mars¿vas a darnos la espalda de nuevo?

Serenity: - avanzo unos pasos- Estoy Harta De Sus Estupideces!!! Harta! De Que Desconfíenle De Mi, De Que Duden De Mis Decisiones, Soy HUMANA, Me Pude Equivocar, Y Si, Me Equivoque ¡! Pero No Me Arrepiento! Díganme Que Soy Egoísta, Hipócrita, Embustera, Lo Que Sea, Pero Díganlo De Una Vez!!.

La habitación permaneció completamente en silencio, unos cuantos avergonzados, otros mas molestos.

Serenity: si no piensan decir nada, lo haré yo; Acepto que eche todo al caño, todo por lo que luchamos tantos años, por que ustedes lucharon por preservar, y se los agradezco de todo corazón, pero no todo era eso, no todo era "el futuro", me pedían madurez, me pedían independencia, fortaleza, clase, educación y hoy que lo tienen, no los gusto!!; entonces los hipócritas y egoístas son ustedes no yo, todos tenían una vida, todos, Darien junto a mi para forman un magnifico reino y ustedes a nuestras espaldas protegiéndolo, y yo? Yo era una muñeca de aparador para todos!! Debía ser una reina perfecta, una princesa, una amiga, una novia como ninguna….nunca pensaron en eso, nunca…..Hotaru, si dices que me odias por que te prive de Rini, por que por mi culpa tu mejor amiga no nacería; si para ti fue doloroso, para mi aun mas, pero a fin de cuentas ella no murió, ya que nunca existió….

Mars: así de fácil quieres que te comprendamos y te perdonamos "con un ella no murió"

Endimión no daba crédito a la mujer que tenia frente a el, esa no era su amada, la que la noche anterior de había entregado de nuevo a el, la que le había dicho "Te amo" varias veces, que le ocurría, una idea fugaz atravesó su mente.

Endimión: serena….

Serenity: - suspiro y cerro los ojos para volver a abrirlos – no voy a gastar mas mi tiempo – se dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación –

Endimión: se adelanto unos pasos – te marchas de esta manera!

Serenity: que no comprenden lo que esta sucediendo…. Vamos a emboscar a caos de una vez por todas…esto va a terminar de una vez por todas…..

Endimión: no..

Serenity: - se giro para verlo frente a frente – Mel, Alex, Sam, Matt, Li, Saori, Touya, Sakura, un placer el poder haber compartido con ustedes estos años y poder haberlos encontrado.

Sakura: no , no te despidas …. Ustedes tienen que vivir…

Serenity: algunos no van a regresar, el futuro es incierto.

Venus: Serena, no lo puedes hacer…

Serenity: claro que lo puedo hacer Venus, es mi deber y mi obligación, mi padre y mi hermano estarán ahí y yo debo estar junto a el, lamento que no comprendan eso – se giro hacia sella, yaten, taiki y la princesa kakyyu- gracias chicos, gracias princesa….Clef – el susodicho asintió-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y no dio tiempo a alguna replica, salio de inmediato de la habitación, camino demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro comenzó a correr.

No ella no se podía hacer despedido de esa manera, no, no podía ser, si realmente la batalla se avecinaba ellos estarían presentes, para luchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, estaban de vuelta en la playa, casi en la misma posición antes de que se marcharan. Todos estaban igual de desconcertados. Frente a ellos estaba Clef y a su lado apareció Luna. Pro fin el heredero de la tierra rompió el silencio.

Darien¿donde esta ella?

Clef: alteza, eso no se lo puedo decir.

Darien: llévanos inmediatamente.

Clef: no lo puedo hacer alteza, es orden de la princesa y del Rey Apolo, usted al igual que los demás no participaran en la pelea.

Touya¿cuando será?¿cuando comenzara la pelea?

Clef: - suspire – exactamente no lose, de lo único es que será lo antes posible.

Mel: -se acerco hacia ellos – ¿por que Jasón esta con ellos?¿le puede ocurrir algo malo?

Luna: el Rey le dio la opción como su heredero de participar y el la acepto, luchara a su lado.

Darien¿por que lo hizo Luna? No la comprendo, no acabo de entender nada, parece que no la conozco.

Luna: Darien… basta por favor, de una vez! Basta! - se acerco y lo abofeteo -Por que no dejan de culpar, de reprocharle que madurara y que decidiera, te aseguro que si lo hubiera hecho participes, si le hubiera pedido consejo a Setsuna sobre el futuro, no estarían así,

Rei: eso no es cierto!

Luna: claro que lo es Rei, es la verdad, dejen de pensar en el maldito futuro! Acéptenlo, acéptalo Darien, Tokio de cristal tal vez surja, acepten que Rini tal vez no nazca o tal vez lo haga muchos años después…que no les importa la mujer que se despidió de ustedes hace instantes!! Por que eso hizo serena se despidió de ustedes!!

Haruka: no puede ser…

Luna: si Haruka, serena puede morir, nunca va a regresar yen lugar de que tratar de quedar en paz, le gritas y la humillas!!

Esas palabras eran las que todos temían escuchar, ella se había despedido, pero si lo había hecho era por que creía que moriría.

Darien: ella no puede morir….

Luna: claro que lo puede hacer Darien….

Setsuna¿que podemos hacer?

Luna: nada, absolutamente nada….solo esperar, en cuanto Apolo decidió que atacarían, mando a Artemis a Leda, a Teas a Aitne y a Orion a Naiad…. Se volverán a unir, volverán a luchar para exterminar a caos…..pero..

Alex¿pero que?

Luna: - miro a Clef, el se limito a asentir – ahora las cosas no están a nuestro favor, entre nosotros ahí un traidor-Todos abrieron los ojos inmediatamente, eso era inaudito -

Darien¿Cómo es que lo saben?

Clef: hace unas horas nos enteramos, durante la visita de la princesa a Leda, Marcus, Hijo de Teron, que en esos momentos estaba poseído de caos, se lo dijo a la princesa, además, el traidor fue el que la secuestro y la llevo a Beta Pic…

Touya¿saben quien es?

Luna: aun no, pero….pero…..

Darien¿que mas hay Luna? Saben quien es¿o tienen sospechas?

Clef: se tienen sospechas sobre si identidad, pero no es nada concreto…

Touya: entonces tienen idea¿de quien es?

Clef: si, - miro a Saori y a Li – Caos, caos, se lo dijo a Serenity…. El le dijo que…sembró la duda sobre la lealtad de Argos…..Latis y Aquiles.

Saori: no puede ser…

Luna: si puede ser…ellos tienen una historia, una historia con Apolo y Serenity, que ustedes deben conocer…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Clef antes de empezar a relatar las memorias del Rey Apolo, se desplazaron a la casa de playa donde estarían mas cómodos, durante varias horas, se dedicaron solo a escuchar a tratar de asimilar, lo que sucedía, tratando de entender las decisiones de Serena, y por primera vez desde que comenzó este desastroso dilema, lo estaban haciendo, unos mas renuentes que otros pero en el fondo lo hacían.

Eso era mas que una historia, Clef les describió a tal detalle la vida del monarca del Sol con la Reina de la Luna, que creyeron revivir momentos cruciales, momentos en los cuales ellos habían participado directamente o indirectamente, de alguna manera estaban presentes.

Pasaron horas después de que Clef les explicara, el por que de las razones de cada uno para que pudieran traicionar a Apolo, y cada una de ellas era razonable; la angustia se presento de inmediato, había un traidor, sabían de lo que era capaz, no dudaría en quitar de su camino a quien fuera para conseguir su objetivo, liberar a caos.

Ahora debían convencer a Clef para que los llevara al asteroide y que pudieran ayudar en la pelea, no solo por serena, había mas gente que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro para que el universo estuviera en paz, la tarea no era fácil , tenían al reloj en su contra, los argumentos se exponían de distintas maneras, ansiando que alguno diera resultado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuantas horas habían transcurrido? No lo sabia y no quería hacerlo, se había despedido de ellos sin pensarlo, lo había hecho, era pesimista, no debía serlo, pero algo le decía que esta vez las cartas no jugarían a su favor.

Encerrada en su habitación, había estado desde que ellos partieron a un lugar seguro, se sentía insegura, temerosa y sobre todo sola, sola en esa habitación.

Había tenido de nuevo esa opresión, esta vez acompañada de mareos¿Qué sucedía con ella?, no podía flaquear no en estos momentos, respiro hondo, sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos y cerrando en un auto abrazo, de nuevo ese dolor, que la carcomía por dentro, todos eran iguales, pero cada vez eran mas fuertes, una distinto al otro cada vez que se aparecían.

No podía decirle a nadie lo que le ocurría, no era momento para niñerías, no podía comportarse como antes, tomo aire de nuevo, dejando descansar su cabeza en la pared,, tratando que esto aminorara un tanto la molestia. Como si eso no fuera suficiente seguía escuchando lo mismo, esa misma palabra una y otra y otra vez, esta vez sentía que la pronunciaban directamente a su oído, como una suave caricia.

……_**si……**_

Serenity:¿Si? Si que!!

_**:…………Si ……si… es la respuesta a tu pregunta…..**_

Serenity, se quedo petrificada, una mano se deslizo por detrás de su espalda y se cerro en torno a su cintura, aprisionándola, mientras la otra acariciaba sus cabellos; deseaba girarse y poder ver el rostro de su acompañante, pero algo se lo impedía, como si su cuerpo no le respondiera.

_**:….no lo intentes no podrás hacerlo, dale gracias a caos, por enseñarme a hacer esto….**_

Serenity¿por que?¿por que nos traicionaste?

_**:por ti…. Por mi…..por nosotros….por que tu debes estar a mi lado, no me importa el pasado, no importa por que morí hace milenios, estarás junto a mi a partir de ahora….**_

Serenity¿Quién eres?

_**: jaja, tanto deseas saberlo – la estrecho mas junto a el – estas satisfecha con la respuesta a tu pregunta.**_

Serenity¿cu- cual pregunta?

_**¿no lo recuerdas?**_

Serenity: no.

_**: La ultima vez que nos vimos antes de que yo muriera, me preguntaste ¿si me volverías a ver¿lo recuerdas?**_

Serenity: no, no , no! No puede ser…- no pudo decir mas ella recordaba exactamente a quien le había preguntado eso, a quien había cuestionado preocupada por su seguridad, no era posible que ese hombre amable y cariñoso se atreviera a derramar sangre por ella-

**_: Si, así es, regrese a verte y esta vez me quedare, todo terminar pronto, una vez que estemos en Beta Pic y que corte las cabezas de cada uno, uno por uno se sangre se derramara y caos será libre y tu estarás a mi lado, para ver como ellos caen._**

Serenity: jamás…

_**: No podrás negarte, ya que partiremos lo antes posible…..de inmediato….**_

Serenity: no….

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para que entrara Helios.

Helios: Sere…¿que sucede¿Donde estas?

_**: Vez, te lo dije, es hora de partir.**_

Y una vez mas lo hizo desapareció de la habitación con ella, dejando sorprendido a Helios, pasaron minutos en los que se quedo de pie al centro de la habitación, tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de suceder, parpadeo varias veces y salio disparado de ahí, directo con su padre para enterarlo de lo sucedido.

No había duda de ello la batalla ya había comenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así son los errores, dramáticos, injustos, malévolos; sin duda alguna son perfectos para algunos pero detestables para otros.

Por un error te enamoras, por un error pierdes dinero, por un error te golpeas, por un error sales de casa.

Errores, lo mejor y lo peor de nuestra vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muajajajaja, regrese!!! – chan chan chan chaaaaan!!!-

Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Se que hace mas de un mes que no subía actualización.

Dios! no se de donde salio este capitulo, lo juro, tenia una idea y termine con otra un tanto distinta, en realidad si lo se, esto surge después de una larga, mmuuyyy larga abstinencia de PC y de Internet.

Repasemos lo sucedido, hace un mes mi PC murió, algunas ya lo sabían, ya que les comente mi tragedia por el MSN, vía e-mail etc., tragedia, tragedia, diría yo¿no vdd? Pero tenia que hacer drama, bueno y a eso le sumamos el hecho de que esta totalmente sin musas, si, si sin musas, se fueron de vacaciones, ooohh y aparte me qde de niñera de los peques – preciosos los adoro!!- eso fue lo mejor los malcrié les compre muchas cosas, su Tío Vane encantado con ellos.

Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, ya que no tenia PC – en casa- me entretuve leyendo – y releyendo libros – con decir que me dieron mi tarjeta del club de lectura en la biblioteca, tenia que entretenerme en algo, compre demasiados libros.

Y ahora viene el trago amargo – suspiro – termine con mi….mmmm.. novio…. Bueno ahora bautizado como sanguijuela -alias miguel o mike – bueno , bueno, el señor necesitaba TIEMPO!!! Que se quede con la eternidad!! Y que le aproveche; en ese breve lapsus tuve una minúscula depresión de mas o menos una semana, en la cual 3 hombres – 1 ex - dark hunter, 1 were- hunter y un dream hunter – hicieron fiesta por que se habían desecho de la sanguijuela,- Xy gracias por esas pesadillas para el, te amo-, en fin una semana dura, tuvimos maratón de Brad Pitt, Keanu Reeves, Nicolas Cage, Orlando Bloom, un sin fin de películas pasaron para levantarme el animo, y lo consiguieron.

Después la PC regreso pero mi cerebro no cooperaba para escribir – jodido cerebro – el pasado fin de semana hubo puente acá, y ya tenia el plan hecho las cabañas de mazamitla me esperaban junto a mis amigos para un fin de semana de diversión, pero no!!, pase el fin de semana, en una grandiosa excursión al hospital ¬¬, me perdí el fin de semana.

Y todo, por que le residente no consiguió a un gastroenterólogo par que me revisara!! Que no entienden los medicos, que no deben de salir de vacaciones, todos al mismo tiempo! Me dejar hospitalizada 1 dia y medio!! Casi 2! Que horror!!! Claro esta que Talon,Vane y Xy estaban conmigo, pero fue espantoso.

Ahora cuento con restricciones, nada de carnes rojas, nada, puro pollo y pescado, frutas y verduras, ¬¬, oohh y el doctor me quito la CAFEINA!! Que piensa ese hombre!! Yo necesito café antes de trabajar! No trabajo sin cafeína! además le sumamos que Talon desaparecio por arte de magia la cafetera de mi casa, inconsebible, no puede ser!, pero tratare de tomar a escondidas mi amado elixir….

Ahora bueno!! XYPHER!! Ve y consigue ese LIBRO para mi!!! No es justo!!! No, no y no!!! La TODOPODEROSA ya lo tiene y YO!! Yo que te cuido! Te arropo por las noches! Te preparo los alimentos, me preocupo por ti!! No lo tengo!!! Xy lo quiero YA!!!!! Es una injusticia!! Ve y robalo!! Compralo, lo que sea! Lo quiero! Ya!!!!! Si no,,,, hablare con Tio Hades!1 y no sera un mes ,lo juro!! Ademas no mas xbox, no mas partidos de poker, no mas salidas en el auto!.

Bueno ahora desde la casa de mi tío, jeje, les dejo este cap, he leído todos los reviews, y trate de tomarlos todos en cuenta para este cap, si se me paso algo prometo compensarlo para el siguiente, bueno ahora, si el cap anterior era un 2x1, este fue un 3x1, jejej no es muy largo, digamos que de 18 paginas quedaron 10; no se me infarten espero que entiendan el rumbo que tomo ya la historia, y lo que se avecina, que mas quisiera que la historia durara mas, pero no es así, temo decirlo que ya casi concluye.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

UsakitoPau:

Gracias, de todo corazón, pero no nos pudimos divertir como se debía por que mi pc fallo, pero ya mas delante podremos, hasta luego.

Fcabl:

Gracias a ti, se que a veces me largo con lo que los hago sufrir, pero, me emociono. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y seguiré escribiendo lo mas que pueda.

Caroone:

Muchas gracias y concuerdo contigo, ya esta mejor, pero vamos paso a paso, no te inmiscuyes te lo juro, muchas gracias.

Estrella:

Si se que se expresa demasiado fría y calculadora, pero no te sentirías así si te relegaran por alguien que no sabes cuando va a nacer, o si lo va a hacer, a un hijo se le añora por que se planea, no se da por hecho que va a existir antes de concebirlo, ese es mi punto de vista, jeje divago un pokitin.

Realmente no sabemos los designios de Dios, pero los nos resta catarlos y continuar hacia delante la vida no se termina y debemos continuar con ella.

Gracias.

Eclipse:

Querida presidente del Te, tome en cuenta su lea para este cap, espero que te guste, oohh y créeme que tome en cuenta lo de la tristeza, muuchos abrazos!!

Nos vemos gracias!

Bunnyoruga:

Ya ves que no duro mucho, que estuvieran juntos, y el traidor, ya dos saben quien es! En el siguiente cap promete que se desataran las respuestas, gracias.

LadySerena01:

Desde mi punto de vista el futuro no esta escrito y si tomas una decisión errónea esta lo afectara y lo hara cambiar, ya pronto sabremos quien los traiciono, n comas ansias, y tiren sus apuestas!, no estuvo tan largo como queria pero ya queria actualizar.

NeoReina-sailormoon:

Nunca, nunca llegas tarde, ya despeje varias dudas, la que mas las acongojaba era la identidad de a Apolo, si se que sere se expresa mal de Rini, peor asi lo siente ella, verdad que estuvo super la reconciliación! ooh me fascino, no es que yo la escribiera! si lo que se abisinia sera peor, bueehh eso creo.

Freiya Hibaya:

Oohh lamento que tu amor no estuviera, no te vayas a enfermar por la ducha fria, aunque corran mil rumores, yo no te odio! Quien lo dijo! claro que espero que podamos hablar, gracias!

Jaz021:

Gracias y espero que tambiente guste este cap.

Maritza:

Me vas a odiar por que se separaron, pero tenia que ser asi, si su amor es fuerte espero que se amtnega asi, gracias.

Usakochiba01:

Gracias por tu apoyo, pero aun que no nos conozcamos fisicamente, te lo agradesco.

Azucar:

Gracias por dejar review, se que este tardo mas, pobrecito de mamo o comprende lo que realmente sucedió.

Pss:

No , gracias a ti, por leerlo y mas aun que te guste. Muchas gracias por el pesame, y en ningun momento me quitas el tiempo te lo aseguro, si vi que me mandaste un mensaje pero no estaba en la pc, tuve que Salir a arrastrarme a poner unos cables, pero no te de pena si me ves hablame que me ppongo a chismear con mi compañera y no veo la pc, gracias.

T-rex y suyi:

T-rex!!! Que bueno que lo pudieron leer, me alegra, suyi, moxa! Te extraño! Preciosa si te dio calor aprovecha a t-rex! Que no se la pase solo divirtiéndose, nos vimos porco tiempo! Pero ya que regreses repondremos el tiempo perdido!

Angie Chiba:

Gracias , gracias gracias!! Por leerlo y mas aun que te gustara! Si ya se resolvio lo que anhelaban, pero resta mas , esperoq ue hablemos pronto, ya sabes lo del problemita.

Lovemamoru:

Nena!! Preciosa!! Te gusto verdad! No te pude ver antes de subirlo!! Para que me digiera tu opinión!

Starlight:

Gracias por tus deseos, aun que no lo creas, como que me explayo con Luna y con sere y se me va de las manos. Ser ya sabe quien es el traidor, lo tiene justo a su lado.

Mamora:

Pero ahora resurgio la dignidad y realmente los dejo, si se que Rini no tien la culpa, pero aun queda un poco mas de tiempo. Y lo del traidor en el siguiente cap-

Lo del login si quiers lo vemos por el msn, te dejo mi correo chari107... Y platicamos. Gracias.

Sesrena:

Si en el anterior, mezcle emociones en este creo hice contel, jjej, gracias.

Pamita-83:

Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando!, nos vemos.

Kotte-chan:

Te prometo que si esta en mis manos y si mi pc no se muere de nuevo, seguiré actualizsndo como antes.

Seretsu:

No , no nada de lo que dices, pero como todos tuvo una vida antes de Darien no? Solo resta esperar, lo siento por el dolor de cabeza, pero ya vamos saber kien es el traidor.

Mora:

Si se vio muy debil, pero espera al siguente cap, por que es cuando todo sale a la luz, el por que de todo, gracias.

Morena:

No se acosto con latis, ni con nadie, el unico es mamo, graicas.

Eclipse lunar:

Platicaron un poco Apolo, el y ella, pero tengo reservado algo para mas delante, el ya acepto estar con ellos, bueno no quiero ser respnsable de tu muerte, no tomes NADA, no kiero que te pase nada, ahora aloque vamos, ya dije que para el siguietn ecap ya se sabe quien es el traidor.

Konny:

Si lo se, creo que a estas alturas es mas de un mes.

Little witch:

Gracias amiga por la preocupación, se que me desaparecí como por arte magia pero ya regrese, y creeme que con fuerza para actuar contra vivi, jajaja.

Fans:

Ya se resolvió un problema hay pc, pero no Internet!!! Buueeh!!

Luna:

Si se cocino demasiado, pero ya esta aquí.

Sere:

Te paso mi correo para resolver lo del login, chari107... Ya sabes lo demas nos vemos..

Mariaelena83:

Muacha gracias, no creeme que no eres la unica loca de 24 años que escribe y lee fanfics, jejeje, ya pase y lo seguire haciendo!!! Si arriba las veinteañeras!!

Sailor angel moon:

Claro que lei el cap,. Muchisimas gracias por la dedicatoria!, ya sabes que me encata tu historia y estoy pendiente de ella, gracias.

Hehra:

Jejem gracias compatriota, espero que te agrade esat actualizacion, seguimos en contacto, gracias.

Mariluna:

Jaja no, no no por que me vas a pedir que me moche para pagar el Internet, jejejeej ya vez que caos si esta en serena pero no de esa manera, oohh no diga esono estas vieja ¡! Yo tengo 24 casi, casi 25!!

Si estaba un tanto parado peor no fue por mi gusto.

Lumar:

Amo a mi imaginación, aunque a veces no coopera como yo quisiera, jaja gracias, y tratare de actualizar mas rapido.

_Atentamente_

_Elizabeth._


	19. Hierro

**Capitulo 18**

"**HIERRO"**

**Cuando llegue el momento estarás hecho de hierro, cuando las circunstancias lo ameriten la rigidez y la frialdad del metal te poseerán.**

**El corazón no latirá más y la respiración pasara a un segundo grado de importancia; para dar paso a la rigidez total.**

**Presentando a un ser que será capaz de afrontar y tomar las peores decisiones, ese que no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie para cumplir su objetivo y reunir sus mas grandes anhelos.**

**Ese que alguna vez admirara el mundo a través de tus ojos, a quien no le importe las lágrimas que no podrá derramar.**

**Y el dolor que surja por el reclamo del corazón por tanto dolor, que desea bombear hasta la ultima gota de sangre sea insoportable y lo lleve al borde de la locura; no será mas que una reafirmación de que estas en una encrucijada y que necesitas ser completamente de hierro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Así debía terminar todo?, bien este era un buen principio para hacerlo, nada tenia pies ni cabeza, absolutamente nada, se habían jugado todo, sus ultimas esperanzas y ¿para que¿para tener las menos muertes?¿para tener un mundo por el que velar?; nada tenia sentido ahora, por primera vez desde que esto comenzó estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

No había mas fe, no había en quien creer, como pudo haber confiado su espalda una vez a EL y hoy se empeñaba en destruirla.

¿Dolor? Sentía dolor, si en verdad lo se podía no se comparaba al de su corazón, solo había algo mas, dudas, aun conserva dudas y si iba a morir tenia que resolverlas, cada una de ella.

Sintió como la mano de su oponente se cerraba en torno a su garganta y la presionaba, cortando todo el flujo de aire hacia sus pulmones, se debatía en impedídselo, por mas esfuerzo que hiciera en golpearlo o el arañarlo era totalmente inútil, siendo mucho mas alto que ella y mas fuerte físicamente la sometía demasiado fácil y rápido; que mas podría hacer en esos momentos, aun tenia una leve esperanza en que la ayuda llegaría, pero lo haría a tiempo¿para ella?

La arrojo varios metros en el aire hasta que su cuerpo choco con unas rocas, inútilmente trato de levantarse, trato de atacarlo, pero era absurdo, caos le había concedido demasiado poder, demasiado mal residía dentro de el, sentía como si adsorbiera toda su fuerza; con gran esfuerzo se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para admirar solamente al que alguna vez fue su aliado acercándose a ella para tratar de disuadirla, esas habían sido las palabras de caos , trataba de que les ayudara pero si ella se rehusaba solo bastaba con contarle la garganta y permitir que la sangre fluyera, por esa razón se mantenía alejada del lugar donde estaba caos encerrado, si su sangre se debía de derramar seria lo mas lejos posible de ese sitio.

…_: vaya, vaya; ¿la princesita ya no quiere jugar? Vamos serenity todavía tenemos que matar mas el tiempo antes de que tu padre llegue, o que me pondrás las cosas fáciles?, terminemos esto de una vez, vamos preciosa, velo de esta manera morirás por una buena causa._

_Serenity: no he luchado tanto para terminar de esta manera, nunca, he luchado para que exista un mañana, un futuro para todos y seguiré luchando._

…_: para todos¿y para ti? Para ti habrá un futuro, un mañana? No te queda nada, aquellos que has protegido te dieron la espalda – los labios de ella solo temblaron queriendo pronunciar alguna palabra, sonido, pero nada era capaz de surgir, se acerco a ella para tomarla por los hombros y levantarla en vilo, la golpeo en una roca dejando su cuerpo atrapado – lo sabes, o, tus guardianas te repudian, la confianza que mantenían sobre de ti se esfumo, tu prometido te rechaza, creías que con una noche de amor iba a olvidar todo¿Aun no comprendes este juego? No entiendes a los humanos? Nunca lo olvidara aunque te perdone, y pronuncie esas palabras que tanto anhelas, no serán sinceras, las palabras se las lleva el viento…_

Serenity: Basta! Basta!

…_.: la verdad duele, acéptalo, cavaste tú sola tu tumba, lo que hiciste no tuvo ningún merito para ellos, los ofendiste¿pero valió la pena? Dímelo! - apretó mas su agarre apretando mas sus brazos alrededor de ella – dime serena valió la pena …..No solo ocultarles la batalla, el pasado, la existencia de tu padre y tu hermano, tus maravillosos recuerdos; nos alejaste de nuestra familia, te callaste nuestra vida! La ocultaste! toda tu maravillosa vida se mantuvo en las sombras por ellos, para protegerlos.._

Serenity: si …..

…_: ja, claro para ti lo valió , te sacrificarías de nuevo sin duda por los que amas, por tus seres queridos, pero dime y la gente inocente?_

Serenity: ahh…

…_: si inocentes, la gente que no tenia nada que ver con esto y murio!! Murio por ti!! Por tu egoísmo! Lo sabes bien! Pisotearon a demasiados para lograr esto!_

Serenity: nunca hice eso..

…_.: mentirosa!! _

La furia lo poseyó completamente ocasionado que la arrojara sobre otra roca, el cuerpo de serenity se estrello sin ningún impedimento hiriéndola aun mas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños, además de varias contusiones, ella traba de ponerse en pie, pero al levantar la mirada lo tuvo frente a ella, la tomo del brazo izquierdo y la asió sin reparo para ponerla de pie.

…_.¿sabes por que morí hace milenios? …….lo sabes….en el fondo de tu corazón, sabes la verdad, pero nunca lo aceptaras, mi lealtad, no solo le pertenecía a mi gente, le pertenecía a la luna, mi lealtad era para ti…por culpa de mi lealtad morí….por el maldito egoísmo, por la estupidez de una mujer…._

…_.por tú adorada madre morí!! Por la hermosa y justa reina de la luna…¿conoces el dicho de nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada? no sabes cuanto puede engañar el exterior de una persona….eres idéntica a tu madre a excepción del color de los ojos y el cabello que son la viva herencia de Apolo…_

…_.recuerdo claramente la primera vez que te vi, fue como si un rayo de sol entrara a mi corazón, tanta calidez, dulzura, tanto amor …..Recuerdas las tardes que pasamos recorriendo los jardines de mi reino, te encantaba recorrer todo el lugar, admirar el cielo, los prados, todo mi reino era tuyo, yo mismo lo puse en tus manos, todo lo que poseía era tuyo sin que lo pidieras, desde el primer instante en que te vi. Me enamore de ti ……_

………_.¿no eran tiempos magníficos¿No eras feliz? ….Yo lo era, te tenia junto a mi…eras la única para mi…_

_.. Pero…- hizo una pausa para atrapar su rostro con su mano libre -… ahora viene lo importante ….¿sabes quien dio la ordeno que muriera?...jaja,_ _Dímelo!!_

Serenity: n-no lo se…

…_¿quieres saberlo? Quieres saber quien fue el estupido, egoísta, que me arrebato a mi familia!, a mi reino! Ese que destruyo mi honor, Ese maldito que me arrebato mi vida! Mi felicidad….la sanguijuela cobarde que nunca dio la cara! ….._

……_Sabes que me mataron por la espalda!! Como si yo fuera escoria! No tuvo las suficientes agallas para hacerlo de frente¿aun quieres saber quien es ese patético personaje?...interpretare tu silencio como un si…._

La giro en sus brazos aprisionándola, dejando la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho, una de sus manos se aferraba a la cintura de serenity para sostenerla, mientras que la otra se hondeo en el aire, creando la ilusión de un espejo.

…: _y ahí lo tienes_ – tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarse en el espejo, se acerco a su oído para hablarle – _bueno en realidad existen diferencias que te mencione antes¿ no dices nada? O necesitas que te lo diga de otra manera….. Mi querida serenity, mi verdugo posee el mismo nombre que tu ….Serenity…serenity….la reina serenity……. tu madre…_

Forcejeó lo más que pudo tratando de librarse de el, solo consiguió que los brazos que estaban alrededor de ella la apresaran como un pájaro en una jaula, incapaz de moverse, sus pies estaban suspendidos varios centímetros del suelo, la angustia la goleo en el pecho directamente, las palabras que acababa de escuchar eran una simple suposición hasta ahora, una duda, un temor que nunca creyó real, pero quien mas que la misma victima para confirmarlo.

…_. No tienes idea lo que puede hacer una mujer desesperada¿verdad?, nunca pensé que tu madre fuera capaz de tomar esas medidas tan drásticas… la mismísima reina de la luna llena dicto su amenaza contra de mi en la luna, en la sala del trono…..y sabes algo mas, tu estabas a solo una habitación de distancia y no le importo…._

Serenity: N-no..

…_..: ooh si, mi visita a la luna no era específicamente para eso, te quería ver, ansiaba tomarte de la mano y poder escuchar tu voz durante hora, me conformaba solo con eso…..pero al parecer tu madre vio la oportunidad y no la desaprovecho…._

_...cuando entre a la sala del trono no tenia idea de lo que me siempre la gloriosa reina sentada en su trono, una sincera sonrisa se extendía en su rostro…..pero de pronto todo cambio, saco a todos de la sala, dejándonos solos… y ahí comenzó todo…_

…_debo admitir que la admiraba, no solo por que era una se honrado, a pesar de que estaba sola gobernada con justicia y sabiduría, realmente hubiera sido un gran ejemplo a seguir, pero tenia que arruinarlo…._

_..No hubo rodeos, fue directo al grano, mas bien a la orden; no podía esperar menos de ella, me exigió que me alejara de ti, que mi presencia ya no era bien recibida en la luna…..sabes que fue lo mas grandioso cuando la cuestione sobre sus motivos para pedirme eso solamente me dio una sonrisa y me dijo que era lo mejor para ti….._

…_.. Yo era lo mejor para ti….ella no lo sabia, tu eras la única en mi mente, respiraba por ti, vivía para hacerte sonreír; se lo trátate de explicar de mil y un maneras, que yo era lo mejor para ti, que me permitiera permanecer a tu lado…_

…_.y ahí fue donde comenzó mi agonía…._

…_.hablamos durante horas, trataba de convencerla que estabas bien a mi lado, mas nunca espere lo que se atrevió a revelarme……ella sabia o tenia idea de tu futuro…._

…_sabia que formarías una perfecta utopía, un reino de ensueño, que literalmente tu vida seria perfecta; mientras la escuchaba describir ese magnifico reino dentro de mi comenzó a crecer una ilusión, una esperanza, de que estuviéramos destinados a forjar ese reino, irónicamente pensé que eso no tardaría en llegar, yo te amaba y con esta revelación las cosas no cambiaban, solo me aferraba mas a ti, a que permaneciéramos juntos contra todo y todos; la reina lo deseaba evitar, por eso nos separaba, me aferre a ese estupido ideal, pero ella lo cambio en segundos…._

…_.ella no me deseaba a tu lado, por que no era yo quien debía de ser tu esposo, no era tu compañero, no era el padre de tus hijos…_

…_mi mundo se derrumbo en instantes, la odie, por hacer esto, pero me mantuve firme, no me separaría de tu lado a pesar de eso, en realidad ella no era nadie para evitarme que estuviera a tu lado; al parecer a ella no le hizo gracia mi insistencia…_

…_. Era un estupido me estaba enfrentando a una reina mientras que yo era solo un príncipe, pero en ese momento no me importo, quería estar a tu lado, y no existía poder humano que lo impidiera…_

…_.pero como todo buen villano, tu madre tenia un az bajo la manga, me amenazo o mas bien en sus palabras me advirtió, que si no desistía en estar a tu lado, iba a pagar las consecuencias de la peor manera y no solo yo lo haría, mi familia entera, mi gente…._

…_.aun con esa advertencia no me detuve y en realidad dude que cumpliera su amenaza, no creía que ella fuera capaz de eso…_

… _ese mismo día fue la última vez que nos vimos, te prometí volver y me lo prometí, pero nunca contamos con las intenciones de terceros …_

…_.ambos sabemos cual fue el desenlace…._

La respiración de Serenity se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, todos sus sentimientos eran un total torbellino, la duda y la traición estaban latentes; sus labios deseaban emitir algún sonido pero no tenia razón que lo hicieran.

…_¿te sorprende? Me arruino para que tuvieras una maravillosa vida, no le importo a quien pisoteaba, con tal de que su pequeña hija fuera feliz…_

…_.¿me amabas?...mírame….dime serenity que era yo para ti ¿en esos momentos¿Solo era un amigo? o realmente deseabas compartir conmigo el resto de tu vida…_

La respuesta de serenity se quedo en el viento, nunca fue posible que la emitiera, su mirada descendió, evitando el contacto visual, ya que sus ojos la delatarían; por mas que trato de esconder su mirada el la encontró y leyó en ella su respuesta emitiendo una amarga carcajada.

…_. Lo sabia, sabia que no significaba nada para ti, estupido de mi, al cree que eras distinta, pero que puedo esperar de ti si eres idéntica a tu madre…_

Hundió sus dedos en el rostro de Serenity dejándolos marcados, de nuevo la ira comenzaba a ganar terreno y el permitió que fuera abrazado por ella.

…_no tienes idea de cuanto te desprecio, perdí todo por tu culpa, absolutamente todo; aun milenios después vuelves a cometer los mismos errores…. Yo era feliz en este tiempo!! Tenia lo que se me fue arrebatado anteriormente, mi familia, mi vida, pronto formaría mi propia familia; pero de nuevo apareciste para complicarlo todo, ja , debo admitirlo que me deslumbraste en esos momentos toda una hermosa mujer, pidiendo hablar conmigo, mis pensamientos volaron demasiado rápido….._

…_.pero te encantaste de ponerme los pies en la tierra ¿verdad? No tardaste ni una hora en regresarme todas mis memoria, pero en realidad no contabas con que recordaría absolutamente todo…_

Serenity: p-pero…

… _si Todo!!! Lo hiciste realmente no se como, pero recuerdo absolutamente todo; tienes idea de la amargura con la que he vivido al recordar a la muerte de mis seres queridos, mi propia muerte…_

…_. Pero que va!! Que te puede importar a ti lo que yo sienta! Me enferma ver como te comportas! Como me miras a los ojos sin ningún rastro de culpa! ..TU eres un monstruo!.._

Serenity: como te atreves…por que lo hiciste..

… _como lo hago!!, por que lo mereces….por que es justo!! Me arrebataron todo por ti! Por cuidar de tu futuro! Mi vida se fue al demonio y cuando me dieron una segunda oportunidad lo fastidias de nuevo, que no lo entiendes! Por tu culpa dos veces perdí mi vida!!_

Serenity: no. Y-yo no…

_..Si tu! Siempre tu! Cuando perdí a mi gente fue tu madre quien dirigió la espada que me mato, eso es lo único diferente, pero ya que ella no esta aquí alguien debe de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, y creo que serás tu…._

Los ojos de el perdieron expresión alguna y bajo la mirada , aflojo un poco su agarre y descendía a serenity al suelo, permaneció sumido en silencio escuchando solo su respiración y eso fue suficiente para ella se apartara de el, necesitaba tomar el control de la situación el estaba demasiado alterado y no dudaba que la iba a lastimar, ahora mas que nunca debía poner terreno de por medio entre ellos, ya que tenia el presentimiento que esto terminaría mal para ambos.

Dos pasos había dado, pero es su mente ya tenia planeado atacarlo, todo se esfumo cuando el la tomo por el brazo derecho un poco arriba del codo y la hizo girar en un ángulo de 90º, el cuerpo de serenity choco contra algo que no pudo diferenciar que era pero que lo causo un gran dolor, se deslizo hacia abajo apoyándose en sus rodillas, el brazo le dolía demasiado, no lo podía mover, le hormigueaba hasta el hombro, sintiendo como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo.

De nuevo trato de ponerse en pie, pero fue inútil, antes de lo que pensaba un golpe el impacto desde atrás, hiriendo su espalda y provocando que fuera arrojada varios metros hacia delante, dejándola tendida boca abajo; comenzó a escuchar pasos a lo lejos pero se escuchaban mas cercas cada vez, sintió una presencia a su lado, la tomo del brazo derecho y la hizo voltearse quedando boca arriba, ese simple movimiento provoco un grito de dolor, su hombro esta dislocado.

…_.¿duele?...sabes querida que del odio al amor¿solo hay un paso?..Y en nuestro caso particular hace mucho tiempo que solo siento odio hacia ti…_

Se sentó sobre sus talones a un costado de ella.

…_.te di una oportunidad antes de que todo comenzara, antes de que contaras mas mentiras te pedí una explicación, pero negaste todo, en cambio me pediste lealtad hacia tu padre y de nuevo lealtad hacia ti, fui estupido creí que teníamos una oportunidad, te ayude! A salvar, a postergar la vida de millones de personas, Y para que!! Para que me dieras una palmada en la espalda y me __digieras__ que estabas comprometida con Endimión!! Con un estupido terrícola!! .._

…_te odie…por engañarme, por no decírmelo desde un principio, luche de nuevo para que tuvieras tu maldito futuro feliz, hubiera muerto para que fueras feliz!!..._

…_pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, de no haber desperdiciado mi vida, por una estupidez…por ti….mas me alegre cuando me entere que habías perdido todo por lo que habías luchado años, quien iba a pensar que una princesita como tu, pudo dar un giro de 360º a su vida…como tiraste al caño demasiados sacrificios ajenos¿como lo hiciste? Como olvidaste todo¿como dímelo? aahh ya se la respuesta! ..Por que era por su bien y su seguridad..jajaja.._

…_pagaste caro por protegerlos, los perdiste…realmente los tiraste a la basura…_

…_.te responderé a tu pregunta de una vez por todas, esa que no dejas de hacerme una y otra vez, es tan sencilla la respuesta ….por dolor……por dolor lo libere, por dolor me cegué, por el dolor de la soledad…_

…_hace años estuve aquí, parado en el mismo lugar, mientras todos disfrutaban de su vida, mientras eran felices, yo me ahogaba en dolor, reviviendo no solo mi muerte, reviviendo la traición¿sabes que mi hermana murió en mis brazos? Esta vez pensé que seria diferente, que ella estaría junto a mí, te adelantaste y me la quitaste!! la pusiste en mi contra!!..._

…_ella es lo único que me queda…lo único…volverá a mi, cuando caos este libre, ella regresa a mi lado…_

Serenity: pe- pero , no cumplirá caos te matara, la matara…

…_.no lo hará…el necesita un cuerpo que poseer¿adivina cual poseerá?..jaja_

… _no tienes idea como disfrute, viéndote sufrir, como recibiste los insultos, claro fueron mas dramáticos de lo que pensé, pero a fin de cuentas son humanos, se dejan llevar por las emociones, y tu querida, fuiste demasiado_ _ilusa…hiciste justamente lo que había planeado, los hiciste a un lado de nuevo, que no piensas que si no los hubieras sacado de tu lado no estarías por morir…_

…_..tu tiempo esta por terminar…. Hubieras sido una gloriosa reina…perfecta, misericordiosa pero ruda….pero no existen los hubieras…jaja…. Quédate tranquila…el universo queda en muy buenas manos…._

Se levanto de inmediato y con un movimiento rápido, casi invisible su espada se adentro dentro del vientre de ella, el eco de su grito se extendió por todo el lugar; una sonrisa triunfal se extendió en el rostro de el, se inclino hacia el rostro de ella para poder hablarle….

…_.¿no te das cuenta donde estas?…debajo de tu espalda aguarda caos…pronto esta aquí…pronto…cuando la ultima gota de tu sangre abandone tu cuerpo, el será completamente libre…_

…_los papeles de invierten, hace milenios la espada de la soberana de la luna indico mi muerte y hoy….mi espada da muerte a la futura soberana de la luna…_

…_.ve mi rostro, memorízalo, por que será lo ultimo que mires….recuérdame, como yo recordé el tuyo antes de morir….recuerda mi nombre….Príncipe Latís de Céfiro…._

El viento soplo mas fuerte la rabia se podía oler en el; cientos de espectros emergían del suelo para formar un ejercito invencible, preparándose para la batalla decisiva. Detrás de serenity, una sombra tomaba forma poco a poco.

Latís: caos – se puso de pie – mi señor, se que ellos vendrán…

Caos: lo se, los siento; pero esta vez será tarde, ella no sobrevivirá, no lo hará…necesito toda su sangre para se libre.

Latís: si.

Caos: prepárate para que el show comience, están aquí.

Latís miro sobre su hombro a los guerreros que lo miraban confusos y dolidos, la mas fina expresión de desconcierto era palpable en ellos. aquellos hombres con los que había luchado tiempo atrás, hombro con hombro, a los que protegió y juro lealtad; lentamente se giro dándoles la cara.

Los ojos nunca engañan y frente a el estaba el joven que era juro su lealtad a el, juro protegerlo, juro proteger este universo, el los había traicionado, el por que no lo sabia, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Latís: bienvenidos..

Apolo¿Dónde esta Serenity?

Latís: - una amarga sonrisa se formo en su rostro – siempre preocupado por su pequeña hija – se giro permitiéndoles ver a serenity, su cara se ensancho mas al ver las expresión de ira en los rostro de todos, poco le importaban ya, extendió su brazo y tomo la empuñadora de su espada para retirarla del cuerpo de serenity, un grito de dolor se ahogo en la garganta de ella, se volvió a ellos sosteniendo la espada manchada de sangre – bien caballeros, listos para morir….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El hierro es resiste, bajo cualquier circunstancia, bajo cualquier presión, pero eso no quiere decir que tu lo serás.**

**Puedes pretender ser de hierro, comportarte como si lo fueras, pero realmente nada te prepara para las jugadas que te dará la vida.**

**Solo basta plantarte ante ella y darle buena cara, por que una vez que comienza nunca termina.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Tarde, tarde lo se, tienen que entender que padezco del síndrome del nido vacio, y no es mentira! Existe una epidemia en estos momentos!

Con esto estamos a pasos del final, oh! Buaaahhhh, Drustan!? Pasame otro klinex! Mi fic termina bbuuuahhhhh, - snif snif- Drustan McKeltar me hace compañía, oohh! Es precioso un highlander y druida!! Bebe Talon, ya tienes con quien platicar de cosas celtas!!

Retomemos el tema ya que divague, les pido paciencia ya quemi ardilla se niega a cooperar para la realización de este fic, bueno su culminacion¿ven por que? No quiero que se termine bbuuuahahhhh!! Ooh!! Ya respondo a la pregunta de los 400 000 000 millones!!! jeje

Bueno, dejo los dramas a un lado :

Lovemamoru:

Deja en paz a Nocolas cage!!!! Que no viste un angel enamorado!! Si fue lindisimo!! Dios!! Te guardaste quien es el traidor!! Gracias!!

El regreso del trio de la malignidad esta a escasos 9 dias!!!!

Muaajajajaja…

Besos nena!!

Eclipse:

Ya lo dije quien es el traidor, era sospechado, y donde estan las recetas? Gracias.

Lumar:

La inspiración llego un poco tarde pero llego, se coció lento este cap, pero se logro, ya paso la depre, gracias, nos vemos. Amiga que mas quisiera tener a las musas de mi lado, pero las ingratas se van, creeme que no quiero descuidar el fic, pero por mas que tecleo no sale nada, no me gusta y si no me gusta se va, jeje, soy exigente conmigo misma,

Isis Janet:

Gracias por tus palabras, bueno lo de leer fics si lo hago y algunos despiertan la inspiración , pero lo de los libros me adsorbe! Y no hago mas que leer creo que sale contraproducente, jeje, nos vemos

Neoreina sailor moon:

Se que faltaba yo, todas se me adelantaron a actualizar, pero aquí lo que tanto nos hacia comernos las uñas, no mas dramas por esa parte, te dije que tenemos una adiccion!!!! Y mas te vale leer los que te mande! Ya sabes a cuales no tocar! Jeje nos vemos gracias!!

Isabel:

Acertaste, bueno muchas acertaron ,pero no me atrevia a aceptar o negar algo,jeje fui mala, gracias!!

Sailor night:

Muchas gracias pero te aseguro que diosa no soy, jeje solo me acerco a ser un genio cuando me enojo, eso dicen, pero no les vamos a creer son unos exagerados, muchas gracias! Y en cuanto a mi novio, buen estamos mejor asi, el tiempo es el mejor aliado.

Caroone:

Gracias y espero que este sea de tu agrado.

Maritza:

Creo como que exagere al separarlos de nuevo; bueno lo hecho , hecho esta, ahora no esta muerta! No la he matado, solo resta esperar.,la que va a morir soy yo!!!, jejeje, nos vemos gracias. jejeje, nos vemos gracias

Ginny Potter W:

Lo que importa es que dejaste un rr, bueno para lago tenia que servir mi ingenio jejej, creo que FF esta medio loco. Gracias y tomare en cuenta tus observaciones.

Fabiloamoon:

Muchas gracias y felicidades atrasadas por el dia de san valentin! nos vemos.

Sailor angel moon:

Amiga!! te dije que lo terminaba anoche el cap y lo hice!!!! Todo se resolvera, esta tomando el cause que debe , mucha garacia amiga! Y nos vemos en el msn.

Starlight:

Tarde o temprano comprenderán las cosas y tal vez pueda ser un poco tarde para algunas cosas, parece acertijo verdad? Pero tiene sentido, gracias y nos vemos.

Seretsu:

Bueno lo de los recuerdos creo que te lo voy a deber ya que como esta la situación no tienen lugar, tal vez los nombre no se,no me aventuro pero tratare de hacerlo, gracias nos vemos.

Angie-Chiba:

No te atrases!! Juro voy a avisarte! Con un msj! No quiero que te pierdas nada!! Se me paso decirles lo de mi estancia en el hospital, jejeje, pro no fue tan grave,, nos vemos!

XXX:

Bueno , tenemos que hacernos el animo de que se va esta historia, pero vendran mas , nos vemos.

Helena:

Gracias por tu comentario y habra que pensar en mas formas para atormentarlo.

Suyi:

Te fijas, una empieza y la otra cierra , que magnificas son, jejejeje, este cap fue como una atardecer en las highlands, magnifico! No te preocupes moxa, se que el FF esta muy loco, muchos bechos!!

Tratare de tener el siguiente cap lo antes posible, mientra que la ardilla coopere, muchasgracias por sus comentarios!

_Elizabeth_

* * *

un ultimo comercial, nuestro bebe al fin!! sera presentado en sociedad, jaja exagere, bueno lo que quiero decir es que el 20 de marzo, les presentaremos perdidas, contamos con su apoyo!! 


	20. Tormenta vs Huracan

La calma antecede a la tormenta…

Capitulo 19

**Tormenta vs Huracán**

Después de la tormenta viene la calma……

…..que nos permite prepáranos para el Huracán.

La tormenta nos permite serenarnos para la peor catástrofe, reunir fuerzas para lo inesperado, de no hacerlo el huracán podría arrasar contigo …….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respuestas era lo único que deseaba en esos instantes, solamente eso, una razón para comprender el por que los había hecho a un lado Serena, ¿realmente no confiaba en ellos? ¿No lo amaba? El, la amaba con todo su ser, moría por ella, pelearía a su lado; que era lo que se escondía de todo este teatro.

1 hora ya había transcurrido, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar de la casa de playa de melissa, repasando las excepciones de los demás, que en lugar de ser humanos, podrían pasar por animales enjaulados, ansiosos esperaban y anhelaban las palabras de Clef, aunque en realidad a el la situación le parecía cómica, pero de un momento a otro eso cambio.

- la batalla comenzara de un momento a otro – todos lo miraron incrédulos e iracundos.

- los planes se seguirán según lo establecido, para este momento deben de estar todos enterados y reunidos en Beta Pic, realmente debería ser fácil terminar con Caos, todos son mas fuertes y ágiles que años atrás…-

- ¿debería? –

- si debería, haruka, debería terminar en un par de horas y regresar todos ilesos, pero eso no va a suceder, las circunstancias han cambiado, todo esta en nuestra contra, hay un traidor-

La reacción de todos fue sumamente tranquila, solo exclamaciones incrédulas acompañadas de gritos sofocados, pero Clef no les permitió hacer nada más y continúo con su relato.

- Antes que lo pregunten se los dire, si, si tenemos sospechosos-

- ¿Quién es? – fueron las primeras palabras del príncipe de la tierra en un largo rato

- no es fácil Endimión, hay demasiado en juego, muchos saldrán heridos, algunos están en esta habitación lo harán, caos logro sembrar la duda en la princesa, no se a que grado lo hizo o que tanto consiguió con ello, pero la princesa nos lo informo esta mañana –

- ¿todos saben del supuesto traidor? -

- no Endimión, no estaban presentes Latís, Calipso, Argos, Demeter y Aquiles; eso responde a su pregunta directamente, el traidor esta entre ellos, no es fácil de comunicárselos, deseo que mantengan la calma y guarden silencio; de antemano estamos enterados que Calipso y Demeter no podrían traicionarnos–

- ¿Por qué pueden estar tan seguros de ellos?

- Es simple Setsuna, tanto Argos, Latís y Aquiles tienen motivos de sobra para atentar contra la familia de la luna y la del sol, su sed de venganza sea intensificado al grado de ansiar de la princesa, caos se valió de eso para embaucar a uno de ellos

- La posición que cada uno desempeño para el reino de la luna fue demasiado importante por esa razón se duda de ellos, sus muertes giran en acontecimientos que marcaron el reinado de los monarcas tanto de la luna como del sol.

-Aquiles, tu hermano Li, estaba al servicio de la Reina Serenity, no creo que deba mencionar sus cualidades que no son requeridas en este momento, a su mando se encontraba un gran ejercito que resguardaba el castillo del reino de la luna; cuando Beryl ataco la Luna, muchos murieron y entre ellos estaba Aquiles, lo asesinaron los generales del Negaverso mientras trataba de llegar cerca de Endimión y de la princesa, para protegerlos.

-Argos, era pupilo del Rey del Sol, su segundo hijo, creció junto a Helios, para Apolo ambos eran su orgullo, siempre los mantenia juntos y los trataba por igual, el día que Argos iba a ser coronado en Themisto se tenia pensado que Apolo estuviera presente para dar su apoyo a su pupilo, desgraciadamente el nunca llego; el rey estaba con la princesa Serenity, el insulto fue demasiado para las relaciones con Themisto y aun para Aquiles.

- Latís, es un caso aparte su relación con la luna no tenia mas que un matiz político, no había acuerdos por comercio, ha existían guerras con Céfiro, por eso es mas desconcertante que el este entre los traidores, no hay motivo aparente para sospechar de el, su relación con la princesa era sumamente estrecha grandes amigos, regularmente se visitaban no hay manera que el se atreviera a traicionarnos

- te equivocas Clef, para mi Latís es el que tiene mas motivos para ser el traidor, ninguno de ustedes lo conocía como yo, ni ustedes Scout que estaban en la Luna eran consientes de la verdadera relación entre Latís y Serenity; Yo era consejera real por o tanto la reina me confiaba ciertas circunstancias y una de tanta fueron la relación que se estaba formando entre ellos, aunque Latís era buen partido y para mi no había ningún defecto para que la princesa se casara con el , la reina si lo tenia, lo único que se a ciencia a cierta sobre ese tema, es que una tarde la reina hablo con el y esa fue a ultima vez que le vimos en la luna, Serenity estaba inconsolable por no tener noticias de el, no transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando la guerra estallo en Céfiro, aniquilando al planeta por completo..

- Luna, estas diciendo que la reina lo quito del camino.

- no haruka, solamente digo mis impresiones y lo que observe, la reina adoraba a Latís y de un momento a otro no quería su presencia en la Luna.

-Luna, ¿crees que la reina lo eliminara?

- yo…no lo se, ella cuidaba a su hija ante todo y todos, claro esta también su por venir, tienen que entender que Serena es y será muy importante, hija de monarca muy poderosos y de reinos magníficos, esa era la razón por la que permanecían separados juntos eran blanco fácil, sus encuentros eran demasiado secretos y con extrema seguridad entre ellos no existían reuniones típicas familiares.

- no podemos saber si la reina tuvo que ver en la muerte de Latís o no, ahora saben a que grado puede llegar el traidor, es momento de tratar un asunto mas delicado.

- en entes momentos debe de haber comenzado la batalla...

El silencio se situó en la habitación mientras todos se miraban a la nada, comprendiendo lo anterior, y tratando de estar en calma. Clef llevaba todo con calma, sin apresurar la situación ya que esta ameritaba que se tratara urgentemente.

- tengo que hacerles una pregunta, ¿Cuál es su posición dentro de esta batalla?

- Que no la vez, nos dejaron fuera de nuevo, así como así.

-No están fuera, no lo comprenden, no podíamos simplemente llevarlos a luchar, puede que estén preparados para luchar, pero desean hacerlo.

-Tienen la opción de estar tranquilos, sanos y salvos, esta es su elección, están resentidos y dolidos, así no sirven para luchar y ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie, no me desmientan por que digo lo correcto, tienen dudas arraigadas en el corazón, por favor es momento de olvidarse de ellas, pueden ser solo espectadores no tener responsabilidad y aceptar simplemente el resultado bueno o malo de la batalla.

-En cambio pueden ser la diferencia, nadie los juzgara cualquiera que sea su decisión, nadie los juzgara por ser egoístas. Saben que podrían morir o simplemente contar a los caídos. ¿Les importaría no pelear de nuevo ahora que son consientes de la amenaza?

-Todos son fuertes, son guerreros, su instinto de batalla los reclama a otro lugar que no es este; si acuden a su llamado verán morir a su compañero o tal vez mueran en un instante, ¿se hincaran a socorren al herido o continuaran luchando? ¿Darán la espalda al conocido para salvar a millones sin rostro?

-¿Son capaces de dejar atrás a los amigos, sus amigos?, esa es mi pregunta ¿serán capaces de quedar solos por salvar a extraños?

Un grave descubrimiento los había alcanzado a todos, así como la determinación de participar en esa batalla, si realmente todo ya no seria como ellos lo habían conocido, aun quedaba la posibilidad de que surgiera de manera distinta, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y aun tenían esperanza.

Que fácil es juzgar cuando no estas en la misma situación, ahora comprendía por lo que había pasado su princesa, sacrificar lo amado para que vivieran seres desconocidos, ser egoísta y humilde a la vez, ahora la decisión dependía de ellos.

- no hay tiempo para dudas, necesito conocer su respuesta…

La mirada de clef se paseaba por toda la sala tratando de descifrar las emociones de cada uno de los presentes, sabia que tenían dudas y ante todo estaban dolidos, que era mas significativo, tenia fe en que al escuchar sus razones entraran en razón, ellos debían estar en Beta Pic de una u otra manera tenían que estar ahí, su sexto sentido le decía que esta vez las cosas serian muy distintas y que no estarían a su favor de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hasta donde podía llegar la sed de venganza, el odio y la ambición, hasta el punto de terminar con inocentes.

No contaba con esto, aun no creía que el fuera el traidor, pero los ojos no mienten; ya había pasado a un punto diferente, no solo estaba en juego la supervivencia del universo, su hija estaba herida y por lo que alcanzaba a juzgar gravemente, la lucha era inminente, estaba preparado para ella, pero no para ver perecer a su hija sin hacer nada.

Con mas determinación tomo su espada, miro de reojo a su hijo, aun estaba impactado por ver a serenity en ese estado, el mismo lo estaba pero ahora no importaban sus sentimientos.

Algo rugió a sus espaldas, pero cuando investigo que era se dio cuenta que no seria tan fácil la pelea, los soldados de caos por así llamarlos estaban ya presentes listos para asesinarlos.

Como monarca estaba listo, como guerrero ansiaba levantar su espalda, pero como padre estaba preocupado.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que los gritos de guerra se alzaran, cojio su espada y se dispuso a dejarse envolver por la pelea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aguardo paciente casi una hora, mientras los observaba debatirse, cada uno con distintas acciones, algunos miraban a la nada ajenos a lo que los rodeaba, otros en cambio como Endimión dieron un paseo para despejarse, que maneras tan distintas de tomar una resolución, de alguna u otra manera sabia que ellos aceptarían y que ya habían perdonado a Serenity, pero tenia que escucharlo de sus labios y ver como lo aceptaban.

Al cabo de un rato Endimión regreso a la habitación y con el aquellos que salieron, no había duda que habían estado con el por seguridad, inmediatamente el silencio se instalo permitiéndole al príncipe de la tierra tomar la palabra, por lo visto el hablaría por todas las scouts y claro esta por el mismo.

- Si hemos de partir debe de ser de inmediato Clef, no podemos perder mas tiempo.

- así será Alteza, partiremos de inmediato a Beta Pic.

- De acuerdo, ¿sabes como esta la situación?

- Por desgracia no Alteza, desde que nos separamos no ha habido noticias.

- Pero algo no esta bien...

- ¿Luna, lo sientes tu también?

- Si, Ray lo siento y presiento que Michiru y Hotaru también.

- ¿Por qué lo dicen?

- No lo se Darien pero es una presentimiento.

-Bien es momento de prepararnos para irnos, creo conveniente que tanto como Saori, Melissa y Li, permanezcan aquí por su seguridad, de acuerdo.

- Si clef. Fue la respuesta de las 3

Clef se dirigió a la playa mientras los demás iban detrás, les pidió que se transformaran para poder transportarse a Beta pic. Un círculo perfecto formado por los guerreros que habían prometido resguardar la tierra estaban preparados para llevar acabo su última pelea.

Justo antes de transportarse a Beta Pic una figura empezaba a tomar forma entre reflejos topacio y negros, todos tomaron posición de ataque preparándose para ese desconocido adversario, su sorpresa fue acompañada de júbilo y preocupación al descubrir que era Jasón.

- Tienen que ir a Beta Pic de inmediato.

-¿que a sucedido?

- Nos superan en numero, me atrevo a decir que 3 veces.

- Los ejércitos de Leda, Aitne y Naiad, ¿no están ahí?

- Con ellos nos superan Clef, no podemos perder más tiempo, vamos…

- ¿Jasón que sucede?-

- Alex…Clef por favor….

¿Qué esta sucediendo? Ellos iban a luchar de una u otra manera, iba a desobedecer a Apolo y a Serenity llevándolos, que sucede para que Apolo requiera su presencia?

- El traidor… caos esta casi libre…

- ¿como es eso posible? Acaso murieron…

- NO!! Nadie a muerto…pero…lo siento….

- Con Un Demonio Di Que Sucede!!

- basta Haruka no ganas nada gritando.

- michiru, haruka, esperen.

El príncipe de la tierra miro fijamente a Jasón, el hermano de serena, aun no lo creía, todo había cambiado en unos días, nadie era quien decía ser, la voz de Jasón lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Clef, debemos irnos rápido…

- Jasón, ¿ya saben quien es el traidor?

- si…

No pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos, pero la imagen de su hermana desangrándose lo atormentaba, apretó fuertemente los parpados en un intento inútil para librarse de ellas.

- ¿Jasón?

- si…

- ¿Quién es el traidor?...

¿Quién era el traidor?, aun no lo podía creer, no entendía los motivos que según El lo respaldaban, no había lógica en ellos, no tenia lógica nada, todo sentido se extinguió en cuanto contemplo a su hermana respirando con dificultad, en ese momento deseaba acercarse a ella y poder sacarla de ahí, al primero de sus intentos fue herido por El, realmente fueron estupidos al no ver que tenían al lobo entre ellos, había fingido demasiado para poder cumplir lo cometido; y ahora el tenia que desenmascararlo frente a ellos, frente a su hermana, ¿como lo tomarían?

- se que tengo que decírselos, después de que clef los trajo de regreso, cada quien tomo un tiempo para prepararse de cierta manera para la batalla, decidí ir a la recamara de Sere para poder hablar, tenia muchas dudas y estaba ansioso, cuando entre la vi con … …..Latís estaba sentado junto a ella, sere estaba inmóvil y antes de poder acercarme a ellos desaparecieron, tarde segundos en comprender que era lo que acababa de suceder, salí de inmediato y se lo conté a Apolo…partimos inmediatamente para Beta Pic…pero …llegamos tarde….

- ¿Qué sucedió?- La voz cargada de rabia del príncipe de la tierra, hizo estremecer a varios y preocupar a otros.

- había miles de espectros en el asteroide, ya sabíamos quien era el traidor , era necesario ubicarlo por que sere estaba con el….cuando…cuando solo lo vimos a el, pensé que sere se había escapado que estaba lejos, no escuche lo que nos dijo, reaccione cuando se hizo a un lado y vi a sere….

La voz de Jasón se convirtió en un susurro, le dolían recordarlo y aun mas tener que contarlo, el dolor y la desesperación palpitaban demasiado fuerte, fundiéndose con la impotencia de no poder rescatarla.

- ¿Cómo….como esta ella?

- Darien….Latís la va a dejar desangrarse para que caos sea libre…

Esta vez la podía perder, la estaba perdiendo, tenia que calmarse, no se iba a llegar a Beta Pic y correr a su lado, por mas que deseara hacerlo no podía, tiraría a la borda todo lo que ella había logrado construir, lo que había logrado, realmente seria egoísta, tendría que ayudar a destruir a caos y después estaría junto a ella, trataría de arreglar su relación.

- Es suficiente Jasón, Clef es hora de partir.

Todos aceptaron las órdenes del príncipe, no hubo ninguna objeción, fue una aceptación grupal guiada por la preocupación y la ira.

Fue lo único que se necesito para que Clef los transportara a Beta Pic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno a uno caían como plumas al suelo, el ruido que las estocadas era inconfundible sumergiéndose en una coreografía temible, los gemidos de agonía formaban una melodía macabra acompañaba por la sangre de inocentes que se derramaría en instantes.

¿Realmente serian derrotados?, un solo hombre los pudo engañar y fueron estupidos al no ver más allá de sus nobles intenciones, el pasado lo señalaba directamente, pero de nuevo la fe ciega los condujo a la muerte y si ella los proclamaba hoy no se marcharían solos.

Que mejor cementerio para descansar eternamente que un asteroide desolado, la paz estaria con ellos, solo restaba que cumplieran su misión para así partir tranquilos.

Sutiles y determinantes eran los pensamientos de los participantes de esta cruzada, no hubo despedidas, las simples miradas cumplían ese factor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respiro hondo y guió su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, tomándola con fuerza, listo para luchar con ella, había llegado el momento de la verdad, aun no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, una verdadera carnicería se llevaba a cabo frente a el, de reojo miro a las scouts que se habían desplegado a sus costados, percibía la inquietud de cada una de ellas.

Por un momento se quedo inmóvil, solo sus ojos tenían vida en ese instante, bailaban de un lado a otro, observando serenamente la lucha, por un momento se volvió un espectador, dejando de lado su principal cometido, en solo segundos su mente se volvió pesimista dejando entrar las mas dolorosas cuestiones, este podría ser su ultima morada, suya y de todos los presentes, eso realmente no le importaba, moriría donde fuera, no seria la primera vez que lo haría, ¿pero estaba listo para la derrota? Si fallaban estaba en juego demasiado, demasiadas vidas, demasiados inocentes.

Ya se había equivocada demasiado, había juzgado mal, condenado y herido lo que mas amaba, sin contemplar su propia obra, nadie es perfecto, nadie, el no lo era, se había creído perfecto, una vida perfecta, trabajo perfecto una novia perfecta y un futuro perfecto, estupido, eso había sido un estupido, había cerrado los ojos y se había sentado a esperar que se cumpliera lo predicho; ¿como lo había hecho? ignoro las señales mas evidentes; los porque y los como danzan en su mente, pidiendo ser resueltos, pero en este instante no había momento para las respuestas.

El leve toque por parte de Uranus en su hombro lo volvió a la realidad, la miro y solo obtuvo una afirmación por parte de sus rasgos, era el momento, aparto su mirada de la de ella mientras sacaba su espada de la funda, volvió su vista al frente, dirigiéndose a la que seria la ultima pelea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? No reconocía ningún sonido, nada, solo percibía incoherencias, cada sonido era amortiguado por las sombras, cada instante transcurrido se sumergía cada vez mas hondo dentro de la laguna de la inconciencia, los suaves movimientos del agua la arrullaban, dejándose llevar a las profundidades de la inconciencia apaciguando el dolor que sufría su cuerpo; una parte de su conciencia le exigía que nadara, que luchara por salir a flote, no todo estaba perdido, aun podía realizar una ultima jugada.

Reuniendo fuerzas lentamente abrió los ojos, su visión era muy corta, nublada por la debilidad; un olor familiar llego a su nariz, oxido y metal, sangre, su sangre.

A lo lejos veía borrones solamente, logro descifrar que eran personas luchando, ¿luchando? La pelea….ella debería de estar participando, no debería estar tendida en el suelo ¿debería? no hay cabida para eso, tiene que ponerse en pie, tiene que luchar, no hay manera que esto termine así.

Se incorporo pese a las molestias, obteniendo una mejor perspectiva de la pelea, todos estaban alejados de ella enfrascados en la lucha; por instinto los busco con la mirada, a su padre, su hermano, soldados, cientos de soldados que pertenecían a los aliados, estaban ahí para terminar de una vez por todas con esto; algo le llamo la atención, pudo reconocer a una de sus scouts, eso significaba que las demás estaban ahí; ellas y los demás, incluido a Darien.

Lo que tanto había deseado evitar ya era inevitable, estaban en peligro, y solo gracias a ella, estaban ahí, no había marcha atrás tenia que solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

Tomo impulso y se puso de pie, dejando de lado el dolor de su brazo y su vientre, alzo la vista solo para toparse con un par de ojos violeta cargados de furia y rencor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Endimión estaba luchando con ellos, el y todos aquellos que había dejado fuera, talvez fue un error haberlo hecho o aun peor era un error que estuvieran aquí, si lo era no le importaba; su hija estaba indefensa y sola, no podía acercarse demasiado a ella.

La balanza se inclinaba a su favor poco a poco, terminarían pronto, de eso estaba seguro, solo deseaba que fuera antes que la vida de Serenity.

Detrás de el escuchaba la voces de todos sus aliados, se organizaban, eso lo hacia mas fácil, llamo a Endimión y a su hijo, tenían que actuar de inmediato.

Cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, solo las necesarias para organizarse y poder acercarse a Serenity; todo hubiera sido fácil y salido bien, pero Latis se les adelanto, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos ya estaba frente a ella.

Impotencia, era solamente lo que corría por sus venas, su hija estaba solo a unos pasos, totalmente desprotegida y herida, las situación los apremiaba a concluir con esto, si no caos estaría libre en tan solo minuto. Dejo a un lado sus temores y se dirigió decidió a salvar a su hija, aunque esto fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- sabes, que pronto terminara, ¿verdad?, caos será libre en pocos minutos, ¿acaso no estas contenta? Todos a los que amas están aquí, te vieran morir…¿no es un bonito día para el fin del universo? -

- sabes que no lo vas a lograr -

- ¿Quién lo va a impedir? Tu padre, tu hermano, tu prometido o tus guerreras, jajaj, nadie puede acercarse a ti, a este lugar, o acaso piensas detenernos ¿tu?, mírate te estas desangrando, apenas puedes ponerte en pie -

Desvió su mirada de el, para encontrarse con su padre que se precipitaba para llegar a su lado, no solo el lo hacia, Darien estaba también ahí, lo sabia, el estaba a su lado; la lleno de jubilo saber que el había luchado, había peleado para salvar este mundo, eso significaba que lo habían comprendido, tal vez no la había perdonado, puede que nunca lo hiciera, pero comprendía sus razones y la prueba es que estaban en este lugar; sabia que clef tenia que ver en esto, le agradecía silenciosamente.

Se enfoco de nuevo en el hombre que tenia frente a ella, no era nada comparado a la persona que ella conoció y que alguna vez aprecio, ahora era solo un cascaron corrompido por el odio y la rabia irracional.

Un terremoto sacudió el lugar, la tierra se comenzó a abrir tragándose a varios soldados y espectros, el asteroide se comenzó a desmoronar como su fuera solamente un montículo de piedras. Una tormenta eléctrica logro sacar de combate a varios espectros, mientras que soldados y los demás trataban de esquivar los relámpagos. El asteroide era realmente un campo de batalla, en las peores condiciones para ello.

Poco a poco la desesperación se apodero de los presentes, no podían acercarse tan rápido a Serenity como deseaban, todo estaba en su contra y ahora mas que nunca debían moverse rápido, los cambios en el asteroide les demostraban que el final estaba demasiado cerca, la liberación de caos era inminente a menos que encontraran alguna manera de evitarlo. Latis sonreía con satisfacción, no había duda alguna caos ya estaba con un pie ante ellos.

Latís se acercaba lentamente a Serenity, en su mano derecha llevaba su espada, la iba a herir mas , para terminar con esto. La única salida de Serenity era retroceder para ganar tiempo y pensar en una salida.

Su sangre había formado el cerrojo para caos la ultima vez, la sangre de los demás había formado los barrotes de la jaula , por eso latís pudo liberar un poco a caos, era lógico que si se derramaba mas sangre de ella caos podría liberarse casi por completo, y una vez que estuviera fuera asesinaría a los restantes y seria completamente libre….._hasta que la sangre deje de fluir… _mientras siguiera sangrando todo estaba perdido, si estuviera muerta….¿muerta? la necesitaba viva….ese fue el motivo para no asesinarla, tuvo muchas oportunidades, nunca las desperdicio, ella debía de morir desangrada para liberar a caos, ¿pero si moría antes de desangrarse? ….

Tal vez….tal vez...si la ultima gota de su sangre acompañaba al ultimo latido de su corazón, la maldad pura seria liberada, el comienzo del fin …pero….pero….si su corazón dejaba de latir antes de que la ultima gota de sangre abandonara su cuerpo todo podría ser distinto…..un final distinto para la historia …..¿una vida para todos?...¿un final feliz?...

¿y ella que tendría? Nada…absolutamente nada…..pero sus amigos, su familia, vivirían en paz, tendrían un mañana, el mundo prosperaría….valía la pena su ultimo sacrificio, valía por ver al universo seguir en pie y florecer….

Todo cambio en un instante su padre, hermano y Endimión rodeaban a Latis, Uranus, Plut y júpiter se acercaban para apoyarlos; no se tenia que derramar mas sangre y menos la de ellos.

- Latis, desiste de una vez, has perdido -

- ¿lo crees Apolo? Esto aun no termina, tu adorada hija debe morir y lo hara –

- no lo permitiré –

- Me Lo Debe Apolo!! Tu Me Lo Debes! Por Su Culpa! Por Su Maldita Culpa! Perdi Todo! Mi Familia! Mi Hogar! Mi Gente! Todo Por Postergar Su Felicidad! Perdi Mi Dignidad Y Mi Orgullo Por Ella!!

A que se refería latis, serena no podía haberle hecho nada, no era posible, estaba mintiendo totalmente. Su princesa nunca seria capaz de hacerle daño a alguien y menos desamanera que el lo describía.

-Callate! Como te atreves a decirlo! Ella seria incapaz de eso!

- jaja que iluso eres Endimión, no todo es lo que parece….nunca lo es….la amaba, hubiera dado mi vida con gusto por ella, por protegerla, por verla feliz…. ¿te sorprende? …..Yo estaba a su lado antes que tu aparecieras ¿sabes? Yo debería de haber formado junto a ella un magnifico reino, pero nunca llegue siquiera a besarla, que ironía obtuve una muerte como un traidor…y hoy soy un traidor, la reina de la luna vislumbraba un peligro en mi, un peligro para la felicidad de su hija, para ese futuro que había visto.-

-¿Saben que hizo? Su adorada madre, me pidió de la manera atenta que me alejara de ella y si llegaba a desobedecer su petición pagaría las consecuencias muy caro, al principio las cumplí las reglas, pero secretamente tramaba la manera de verla, de estar juntos, anhelaba hablar con ella, tener su compañía….si hubiera sabido que ella no me amaba como yo lo hacia….nada de esto hubiera pasado ….por desgracia los hubiera no existen…-

Todas la miradas se centraron el Serenity y en Latís, tratando de encontrar fundamentos a las palabra de Latís, mas que nada una verdad, aunque a esta alturas todo era posible, Ya Luna se los había dicho, había sembrado la duda sobre la reina, ¿había sido capaz de asesinar a alguien por la felicidad de Serenity?.

- eso….es cierto..serena –

Que era lo que debía de responder, y mas aun a Endimión, no podía afirmar algo que realmente dudaba, en realidad el se había alejado de ella de un momento a otro, pero no tenia la suficiente conciencia de que su madre tuviera que ver en su muerte, esa era su única duda con la historia de Latis, si en verdad la espada de la soberana de la luna indico su muerte.

- Yo…..

- no hija, no puedes responder algo que no sabes a ciencia acierta –

- tu lo sabes Apolo, ¿estas seguro de la inocencia de la madre de tus hijos?

- basta latís, no estamos aquí para discutir eso –

- es cierto no estamos aquí para eso, caos estará con nosotros en solo unos instantes mas.

El asteroide se había convertido en un absoluto desastre, la atmósfera había cambiado, ya no solo tormentas eléctricas, vientos tan rápidos y fuertes como un huracán imposibilitaban todos para moverse.

Latis se acerco a Serenity de improvisto con la espada lista para herirla, su trayectoria fue bloqueada por la espada de Apolo que se interpuse entre ellos.

- no te lo permitiré Latis, ella no morirá, primero lo harás tu -

- lo siento Apolo, yo no moriré, pero será un placer ayudar a tu querida hija a hacerlo-

- sobre mi cadáver –

- que así sea Apolo –

Con eso basto para que las espadas se encontraran, serenity tuvo quedar unos pasos atrás para separarse un poco de la lucha, Jasón se comenzó a acercar a ella por un costado sin interferir con Latis y Apolo, solo a unos metros emergieron varios espectros que le cortaron el camino, lo mismo sucedió con Endimión y las scout que estaban cerca, fueron rodeados por espectros que les impedían acercarse a Serenity.

Entre latis y Apolo, la contienda se volvía mas violenta, Apolo observaba a latis, ya que no paraba de vigilar a serenity, quería una oportunidad para acercarse a ella, pero el no se lo permitiría.

Con cada instante el ambiente empeoraba, cerca de Serenity un espectro tomo forma y se coloco a su lado, todos podían verlo lo que sucedía con ella sin poder interferir, si se atrevían a bajar al guardia saldrían heridos o morirían; algo en ese espectro era diferente, era visiblemente mas grande que los demás, mas espeluznante, tardaron poco en comprender que era caos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caos estaba a un paso de liberarse, solo unos minutos mas debía de seguir entreteniendo a Apolo y a Endimión, sentía como el latido de Serenity era mas errático, pronto moriría; los demás se acercaban, mejor aun le ahorraría ir a buscarlos para matarlos y después iría por su hermana para que caos poseyera su cuerpo; sonrió triunfal ante la victoria que tenia frente a el; ¿por que debía de aguardar mas? Si cortaba las muñecas se serenity….caos estaría aquí……esquivo a Apolo y lo golpeo con el codo sobre la nariz, haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda, inmediatamente un centenar se espectros se abalanzaron sobre de el, ahora era el momento de que caos fuera libre….

Endimión estaba concentrado en librarse de los espectros para acudir al lado de su princesa, pero al parecer cada vez que destruía uno aparecían tres, le estaba ganando el cansancio, de pronto escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Endimión!! – el príncipe de la tierra vio a Apolo en el suelo, inmediatamente busco a latis con la mirada, se aproximaba a serenity, su mente trabajo instantáneamente, de una sola estocada aniquilo a los espectros, se movió lo mas rápido que pudo antes de que aparecieran de nuevo, escucho los ataques de las scout al parecer se habían percatado de lo que sucedía con latis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo podía morir? Caos estaba a su lado aguardando el momento para ser libre, latis se acercaba, su padre no la ayudaría esta vez; se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿Cómo podía morir?.

- no podrás hacerlo , no me puedes detener….perdiste …..Acéptalo..-

- no….aun no –

- jaja, que puede hacer nada querida… nada –

Debía de internarlo, tenia que hacerlo, no tenia nada que perder, pero había mucho que ganar; latis la tomo de la muñeca y la levanto en el aire; su espada estaba en la otra mano, entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba preparado, tenia a serenity, nadie se interponía, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, sintió el filo de la espalda en su yugular, lentamente se giro para encontrarse frente a frente con Endimión.

- vaya, vaya, el principito de las arreglo para venir y tratar de rescatar a su amada, ¿no es romántico? Jaja -

- suéltala...-

- no puedo hacerlo, caos esta a punto de salir, necesito que muera –

- No! –

- lo hará Endimión, ella morirá frente a ti –

Sujeto con más fuerza la muñeca de serenity alzándola mas, pero aun así ella no emitió ningún sonido de dolor.

- puedes gritar, todo terminara de un momento a otro…. -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo la mirada y distinguió algo en la cintura de latis, enfoco un poco y vio la empuñadura de algo, tal vez era una daga, tal vez….

…..Latis estaba distraído, no la miraba, sin dudarlo su mano se dirigió a la empuñadura, la saco rápidamente y la llevo contra su pecho, tomo aire y se dispuso a terminar con su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Endimión actuó rápido, detuvo justo a tiempo a latis antes de que atacara a serenity, se quito a los últimos espectros y se dirigió hacia su hija; se detuvo en seco al ver como tomada una daga y la introducía en su pecho.

- NOOO!! -

Corrió lo mas rápido que podía pero ya era tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro a serena en cuanto escucho el grito de Apolo, se había centrado en latis, dejándola en segundo plano, una expresión de horror cubrió su mirada, ella se había apuñalado; se volvió hacia latis y tomo el brazo que la sostenía haciendo que la soltara, escucho como el cuerpo de serena tocaba el suelo; ¿Qué debía hacer? Solo una vez se lo pregunto…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_.Pum…………….pum………….._

Su corazón….los últimos latidos……una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, lo había conseguido….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Endimión arremetió contra de Latis, aun tenia en su mente la imagen de serena, no lo dudo y termino con latis, dejando su espada entre su pecho, la retiro mientras veía como sus ojos abandonaban el brillo de la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los espectros chillaban en su agonía mientras se desvanecían poco a poco, el viento se agito furioso llevándose con el los vestigios de la batalla que se acaba de librar.

El viento soplaba como una brisa de verano, refrescándolos, surcando sus rostros marcados por la valentía y la determinación; pero teñidos de tristeza.

Todo termino….¿había terminado? Miro a su alrededor y no vio luchas, las espadas descansaban en la tierra, todos parecían absortos mirando hacia el mismo punto, giro para averiguar que era lo que tenia a todos desconcertados y el su alma rugió de agonía.

Apolo sostenía a serenity, la aferraba a sus brazos, sus manos estaban teñidas de carmesí; se acerco lo suficiente para ver a su amada totalmente inerte, Apolo se puse de pie con ella, mientras una docena de soldados lo rodeaban, Jasón se acerco y se puso frente a el.

- ella…...-

- ella no es de tu incumbencia Endimión, todo termino…..caos este encerrado….Clef, supongo que estas al tanto de lo que ocurrió – clef asintió desde lejos.

- encárgate – fue lo último que pronuncio el monarca del sol, desapareció junto con sus hijos.

- A terminado, serenity, lo consiguió…… había una manera de terminar esto, pero era demasiado cruel, serenity lo sabia y no le importo…..sangre….su sangre, era lo que mantenía encerrado a caos, los demás eran piezas insignificantes, ella era la clave… _hasta que la sangre deje de fluir _caos seria libre…..cuando ella muriera….si su corazón se paraba antes de que la sangre dejara de fluir… –

- todo terminaba……-

- si Endimión….todo terminaba….todo término…..-

Endimión cayo de rodillas, su princesa se había sacrificado, los había abandonado, a lo lejos escucho sollozos, eran de las scout, no le importaban, solo le importaba su dolor, se había ido, no ella no podía, no podía; busco a Clef con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una luz lo segó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía cansado, no deseaba abrir los ojos, se encontraba tan en paz; ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto abrió los ojos y se sentó, miro la habitación y lo reconoció, este era su departamento, salio de la cama y se dirigió al balcón.

Tokio se encontraba en todo su esplendor, una ciudad de la era moderna, el bullicio de la gente y los automóviles llegaba a los oídos del príncipe del planeta, todo el mundo se encontraba en calma, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nadie estaba al tanto del peligro que los había asechado, todo era paz y armonía.

Para todos era así, excepto para aquellos que habían sido testigos, el que había participado y había perdido a alguien, cerro los puños con furia y golpeo el barandal, el ruido del telefono requeria de el.

- alo -

- Darien, soy setsuna …-

- si…-

- vamos todos para el templo del abuelo de Ray…-

- estare ahí de inmediato –

-Darien –

- si…-

- serena esta viva….la encontraremos –

- lo haremos, setsuna, se que esta viva….-

Permaneció varios minutos mirando el horizonte, su corazón negaba lo que sus ojos habían visto, alguna señal le debía indicar que ella estuviera muerta….todo permanecía intacto… Serena esta viva, lo estaba….su corazón se lo decia.

Dejo a un lado la incertidumbre y se preparo para partir al templo, tal vez todos juntos encontrarían una respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era diferente, el aroma de la habitación era desconocido, las sabanas eran demasiado delicadas y finas; no había ningún murmullo, solo tranquilidad….solo eso…..

……_.Todo esta bien…..olvida las preocupaciones……estarás bien…._

¿Quién lo decía? ¿se lo decía a ella?...si, le pedía que estuviera tranquila

- ¿do-donde estoy?-

- estas en casa pequeña –

- pa-papa ….-

- si mi corazón….tranquila, estas con tu familia……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un huracán arrasa con todo a su paso, pero depende que tan firme estés

Para poder soportarlo y sobrevivir a el.

Cuando el huracán se desintegra, llega el momento de contar los daños, las pérdidas,

es hora de comenzar de nuevo.

Un nuevo comienzo, que tal vez continué con viejas y nuevas heridas, aun mas un comienzo tal vez solo…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ooh!! Regrese de los tartanos!!

No fui la unida en realidad, otras 2 regresaron conmigo; claro esta después de hacer un pequeño trato con Tio Hades , no me mires asi Xy que yo también participe!! Claro este… nos perjudicamos un poquitin pero nada grave, estamos aquí que es lo que cuenta ¿o no?, al menos yo no tengo que conseguir ninguna alma como otros, pero si se necesita alguna propongo a cierta persona que su nombre empieza con M….jjejajajjajja.

Ya en serio, se que la mayoría esta que me mata, por no actualizar pronto, no crean que me hago tonta, este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo, pero al fin lo logre; no crean que dejo el fic varado, pero tengo mas responsabilidades, pase por un crisis bueno drama, estuve casi, casi, casi con un pie en España, por cuestiones laborales; eso aturdió un poco todo ya que tenia demasiadas reuniones y cursos etc,.

Ademas soy tia de nuevo!! Una locura total, y eso que solamente era el chofer; a las 2 de la madrugada y en sabado!! Sabado! A mi hermana se le ocurrió dar a luz, la comprendo pasar una sandia por una abertura del tamaño de un limón, uuff…debe ser doloroso, pero yo que hacia a las 2 de la mañana en la sala de espera del hospital, con 3 tazas de café de por medio, mi madre no tiene consideración alguna de mi.

oohh tuve una super excursión, divertidisima uuhh!! ……De nuevo a emergencias, ja ja ja hace 2 semanas, y en SABADO!! Bueno, como premio me pidio el Doc, que cero cafeina, aja, ese hombre se merece el peor castigo!!,

Pobre de nosotros, de mi y de Talon, estamos en total abstinencia de ella, bueno ya no tanto pero si tomar una taza de café se le puede llamar a lo que tomamos, descafeinado, con leche deslactosada y no diario ¬¬; aunque no lo crean mi precioso bebe celta no esta tomando cafe!! Claro al principio se opuso, pero después de tener una charla civilizada con Vane, todo se soluciono.

- eliz, se te olvida mencionar perdidas ..-

- gracias Duncan, por recordármelo, bien pues como dijo Duncan, estrenamos ¡!PERDIDAS!! , después de meses y meses, al fin vio la luz, algunas ya pasaron por ahí y se dieron cuenta de lo que se trata mas o menos; chicas! Contamos con ustedes, recuerden que si escribimos como afición, un pasatiempo mas, este proyecto no es la excepción, no es solamente mio, trabajamos en conjunto Lovemamoru, usakosuyi su servidora, les dejo la dirección, para que lo disfruten:

www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4142115 /1/ Perdidas

recuerden sin espacios.

- ahora si despues de mi breve delirio…-

- ¿breve? –

- te escuche Duncan ¬¬, no vuelvo a comprar mas miel….

- pe.. –

- shshshss….pasamos a contestar reviews ,–

Isis Janet:

Por rencoroso es asi, no esta muerta, se que me paso me melodramatica ya parecer telenovela de horario estelar, pero ve a tener un final feliz sin duda, gracias!!

Caroone:

Como ves todos participaron y abrieron los ojos, gracias hasta pronto.

NeoReina-sailormoon:

Bueno no me mates, por los complots, recuerda es la version de el, "todos son inocentes, hasta que se demustre lo contrario", solo espera. Ya sabes que no la mato, pero me entro la etapa dramatica; no me recuerdes que termina!!que me vuelve la crisis.

Te tienes que poner pilas para esa lectura que hay demasiado material que mostrarte, no es que nos llevemos a los mejores, algun beneficio debía de tener el descubrirlos, jjaja.

Tenemos tanto que comentar!! Muchas nuevas y mas chismes, espero "verte" pronto por el msn!! Nos vemos y gracias.

Kotte-chan:

Gracias, se que me entro el aire suicida con ella y de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, pero no muere se los aseguro. Hasta luego!

Maritza:

La duda esta presente, no se puede confiar del todo, es su version y la de algunos otros, talvez, este mintiendo o le agrego, sere no se muere aunque parezca que si, pero no; yo no quiero ser la muerta, por que si no tendriamos un graaan problema, quien va a terminar el fic, jeje, gracias.

Suyi:

Preciosa, estamos en las mismas, se terminan nuestros fics!! Pero, ahora que lo dices, sies como despedir a un amado, aunque yo despedí a mike con una fiesta, jaja, beuno hice fiesta cuando se mudo, ajajajjaaj.

Pobre Alec, vivio engañada y con muestras de poder, muchos meses.

Si te digo que la morrigan estaba feliz!! Me hizo muchos regalitos, y otros para ustedes,

Besos y bachos moxa!!

Maribel:

Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste la historia y mas aun me agrada encontrar otra fan de sm, hasta luego.

Lovemamoru:

Vdd que fue ponzoña y maldad! Dio frutos que vinieran Drus y Dunca, aunque ciertas personas , que su nombre empiesa con T y V - V tiene a un hermano contigo, no lo confundas con el otro V- ,no se llevan bien con ellos, estamos en charlas para arreglarlo.

TE dije que no hablaras sobre CAFÉ!! Estamos sensibles a ese tema….pero en fin, me voy nena!! Nos vemos , besos!!

Lumar:

Se que fuer corto el cap, pero no pudo salir mas largo, hice todo lo que estaba en mis dedos e imaginacion, no la voy a matar, va a ver una mejor reconciliación que la de este cap, te aseguro que si fuera por mi nunca, de los nunca llegaria a los hospitales, los detesto!!

Si he visto algunos capitulos, pero la falta de tiempo no ayuda, no importa lo que tardes, muchas gracias!! Nos vemos!!

Sailor night:

Gracias acepto lo de genio, jejeje, que bueno que quieras escribir un fic, te comprendo hay veces que tengo miles y miles de ideas y solo basta que me ponga a escribir y puuff!! Se evaporan!! Y otras veces surgen instantáneamente, yo lo que hago voy planteando mi idea poco a poco si no la escribo en Word lo hago a papel y lapiz, eso ayuda,

Yo tambien lloro por que se termina, pero vendran mas, nos vemos!! Gracias!!

Fabiolamoon:

Muchas gracias, me da gusto leer tu comen, bueno algunas ya sospechaban de el, del nuevo fic espero que te guste hay mucho trabajo detrás de el, arriba esta la direccion, hasta luego.

AstarteChiba:

Gracias a ti por unirte a leerla no importa que fuera hasta ahora, see yo tambien me enrede con todo el panteón griego, jeje prometo no volver a usar tantos personajes, oohh haces que se me suban los colores a la cara, si son medio "cariñosos" jeje pero son muy tiernos, nos vemos.

LadySerena:

Amiga!! No te vi para avisarte que actualizaba! No tienes que preocuparte por el review, se que estas ocupada, no te preocupes, es cap si estuvo de infarto, un poco enredoso.

Ejem, no creo q kiryan, ash y vane esten disponibles, pero julian si, es todo tuyo, jejeje, que mala soy,

Te quiero mucho amiga, nos vemos por el msn.

Freiya:

Te lo juro!!,o juro!! Que no lo vi!! Yo también te quiero mucho!!, no te preocupes, nos vemos!!

Sailor angel moon:

Cumpli, el la vio como estaba, jaja see la puse en situaciones difíciles, pero es que eran mis delirios mas dramaticos, jajaj, mm en cuanto a lo del primogenito, mmm no lo se, ya me pediste algo y dije que lo hiba a poner, tengo que reconsiderarlo.jajaj

Nos vemos!!

Fans:

ya le hice de todo, pero va a tener su recompensa, te lo aseguro, no creo que vuelva a ver lemon, no se presta mas la historia, jeje, gracias

Starlight:

Para el, todo esta bien ,actua movido por sus deseos, aunque erroneos, ya hay menos intriga, pero quedaron muchas cosas por decirse, gracias.

UsakitoPau:

Te juro que se paso!! Ya sabes que soy despistada ademas sabes por las que hadaba pasando no es por ser mala onda, lo juro!! Muchas gracias!

Mirtha:

De cierta manera ella termino con caos, por decirlo, y en cuanto a las scout, resta lo mas importante, tu teoria es buena en cuanto a Latis, el queria un culpable a lo que sucedió y encontro uno muy rapido no?, no me creas aunque mas historia, jeje, si la ven de una manera mal , pero cambio algo al final de este cap.

Nany Hatake:

No te preocupes, se que esta ocupada con la uni, y se que ahora estas con gripe, a las 2 preguntas respondi en este cap, jeje, espero que no tengas mas dudas.

Nos vemos prontoy que te mejores!!

Elieluchiha:

Muchas gracias, cuando empeze a escribir esta historia originalmente no tenia este rumbo, no era tan diferente, pero para mi asi deben de ser las historias, transmitir emociones y tranporte a lugares fantasticos. Gracias de nuevo.

SoniaMs:

Gracias, espero que te guste este cap, nos vemos.

DarienLover:

Compartimos el mismo mal yo tambien me como las uñas de los nervios, gracias por tus felicitaciones.

Cosita rica:

Para nada me da flojera leer ningún review, sea corto o largo, es un halago que se tomen la molestia y el tiempo de dejarlo; la actitud de todos es hasta cierto modo comprensible, todos tememos a los cambios y mas cuando son drásticos, es facil hablar y hacer comentarios cuando no estas en la situación, si ellos estuvieran como estuvo sere, pensarian distinto, solo digo que se vera la otra cara de la moneda. Muchismas gracias por tu comentario.

Perdon adelantado si conteste algo cortos sus comen, estaba con el tiempo contra reloj, unos los conteste en el trabajo y otros en casa, y en mi casa que es su casa cuando gusten venir de visita, hay una guerra en la planta baja, es cumple de mi padre y mi cuñado, por hende me encerre con la pc, por que hay ruido, gritos, golpes, llanto de mis primos y demas cosas que no dejan concentrarse y diran por que no subio el cap otro dia, es que me moria de la ansiedad, no podia, ni se me hacia justo dejarlo mas tiempo guardado.

Ya saben, bueno algunas, este es el penultimo cap, solo nos queda el capitulo final y el epilogo; oohhh Duncan!!pasame otro klinex!! Bueno… me retiro y muchas gracias de nuevo a todas por sus comentarios, hasta luego!

p.d.

pasen por perdidas!! Y dejenos un comen si al menos logramos que se rieran!!

- eliz, eso sono como una promocion de un infomercial, ajajajajja -

- ja, ja , ja, gracias duncan –

Atentamente

Elizabeth.


	21. Alba

Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

"**Alba"**

_El Alba nos anuncia el nacimiento de un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo._

_¿Qué tiene de especial el Alba? Si la miras día a día, algunas veces deseando que no se presente y otras deseándola con ansias; simples contradicciones tan humanas, tan insensatas._

_El alba nos da la pauta para seguir adelante, continuando el curso de nuestra vida, no hay motivo por el cual esto se interrumpa, claro a menos que se desee._

_Cada día se experimente un Alba distinto, único, prodigioso; ¿Qué magnifico seria si continuara por siempre?, pero todo concluye al presentarse el ocaso._

_El alba y el ocaso rigen nuestra vida, el alba es el comienzo y el ocaso el fin; ¿que sucedería si cuando llegaras al ocaso todo comenzara en lugar de terminarse?_

_Las cortinas de corren para protegernos, los ojos se cierran para no mirar lo obvio, los oídos se cubren para no escuchar la verdad, las diferentes circunstancias para no enfrentar el Alba._

_Para algunos el ocaso es el final, pero para otros cuantos es el comienzo de su existencia. Circunstancias distintas, probabilidad erráticas, es la marcha de la razón, la lógica de la misma, la respuesta al cuestionamiento._

_Todo principio tiene un final….pero para llegar al final…….tiene que existir un principio…._

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Existía alguna lógica para que permanecieran ahí, no habían encontrado respuestas y por como pintaba todo no las iban a encontrar, todos exponían sus teoría, mas de una vez, las discusiones ya habían sobrepasado el limite de las "discusiones" sanas, los gritos y blasfemias por parte de Haruka se escuchaban hasta la calle, claro esta que no era la única que trataba de exteriorizar su frustración e ira.

En realidad todos eran un gran manojo de nervios, irritables y furiosos; no era para menos y estaba muy conciente de eso, desde hace mas de 5 horas habían llegado al templo de la amiga de Serena, Rai, en realidad primero fueron a casa de Mel y Alex, tratando de encontrar respuestas, todos estaban reunidos ahí, incluida Saori.

Al llegar al templo se encontraron con las amigas y amigos de Sere, las miradas furibundas y los comentarios irónicos fueron su comité de bienvenida, le sorprendía la seriedad absoluta, casi convertida en un rictus de Darien, su hermano estaba de lamisca manera sumido en sus pensamientos, solo contestaba con monosílabas.

-¿bien a que punto nos lleva todo esto? No sabemos nada, no puedo creer que no sepamos el paradero de serena, ¿en realidad no saben nada?-

- por quinta vez Haruka, no sabemos nada, si lo supiera te lo había dicho, de que manera necesito decirlo para que me entiendas…-

-cálmense por favor, no ganamos con pelear más, estoy segura de que a todos les preocupa serena, ya que están aquí –

- pero eso no es suficiente Setsuna, serena esta herida, no sabemos donde esta, ni con quien esta…-

- Esta en buenas manos...-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Touya?-

- esta con su padre y su hermano, es evidente que esta segura y cuenta con atención médica, eso no nos tiene que preocupar, por ahora estará bien –

- tu mismo lo dijiste, por ahora, pero aun así, ¿por que nos separaron de ella?, ¿por que se la llevo sin decir nada?, ¿Cómo te contactabas con el? –

- Haruka….¿aun no entiendes como fue todo? , Sere nos busco, se acerco a nosotros, poco a poco se gano nuestra confianza y cuando lo creyó conveniente nos revelo todo….por favor no me interrumpas si me vas a preguntar si no me siento traicionado, te evito la molestia, si me sentí utilizado, la deteste por no decirlo desde un principio, por jugar de esa manera, pero sabes….saben….se lo agradezco, nunca hubiera podido aceptar y manejar las situaciones como ella lo hizo, en el corto tiempo que tengo de conocerla me a sorprendido…-

- ¿si por que?, que fue lo que te llamo la atención, ¿su valentía? ¿Su coraje? O lo buena que fue para ocultar las cosas?-

- sabes que Darien, estoy harto de que te sientas herido y traicionado, vienes utilizado el mismo discurso desde que se enteraron, según yo había quedado todo claro con la charla de Luna y Clef, pensé que habían recapacitado. Pero veo que no…. se siguen equivocando, ¿son desdichados por que perdieron a Sere? ¿Por qué no la protegieron? Por Dios!! Estaban ahí también! Pudieron evitarlo!! Dime tu Darien Pudiste dejar a Latis y ayudarla, pero no lo hiciste!! Con un carajo!! Lo entiendes, acéptalo!! Salvaste a este mundo pero la perdiste….-

- tu mismo lo dices la perdí-

- ¿te arrepientes?-

- Sakura…..-

- no lo tienes que hacer, por que te aseguro que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, ustedes lo saben, han luchado demasiado por tiempo, han visto caer a sus amigos y han seguido adelante, serena lo pudo hacer, siguió adelante las veces que los perdió, ¿lo papeles se cambiaron? Ella pudo seguir, ¿por que ustedes no podrán hacerlo?, claro algo es distinto, ella tiene que estar con vida….-

Había dado en el clavo, las palabras de Sakura lograron que todos bajaran la cabeza y desviaran la mirada, mas de una ocasión habían abandonado a serena sola en la batalla, habían dado su vida y ella se había mantenido en pie, no se había acobardado, había ganado cada batalla, dando una nueva esperanza al mundo, al universo.

Estos eran los sentimientos que albergaba serena en aquellas ocasiones, nunca se los había mencionado, pocas veces tocaba esos temas y hoy comprendían el por que.

Había sido fácil morir en la batalla alegando que la causa era protección de su princesa, que manera más honorable de morir, dejando en las manos de serena la responsabilidad de seguir y de luchar sola.

_El sol no se puede tapar con un dedo, aunque finjamos ser ciegos, todo se mantiene igual, ese es el mas grave error, fingir que las circunstancias no nos afligen y no nos incumben; el mas mínimo signo de tristeza, rabia, dolor o alegría, merece atención, no basta estar pendiente con llamadas, con salir a tomar un café o ir de compras; es bueno tener un hombro en el cual llorar, es bueno saber que tu puedes dar ese hombro para llorar, pero es mas importante saber cuando es el momento apropiado para darlo y que las lagrimas lo empapen._

La culpa los carcomía acompañada de la incertidumbre, aun mas que nada, todavía se cuestionaban si eran ellos hubieran sido capaces de ese gran sacrificio, esos sacrificios; Serena se había mantenido firme, calmada y en sus cabales; tolerando sus insultos, los comentarios sarcásticos y los reproches; es fácil juzgar, demasiado fácil; no es necesario repasarlo mil veces o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, cuando la ira nos domina, hace que te olvides de todo y todos; todas las palabras de Serena seguían presentes, ella tenia razón, la había tenido al tomar las decisiones y al actuar, los egoístas eran ellos, en ningún momento ella lo había sido.

El miedo al ver que ella no los necesitaba, el sentirse desplazados los orillo a comportarse de esa manera; celos de que Serena madurara antes sus ojos y nunca se quisieron dar cuenta, el temor de volverse obsoletos para ella; que infantiles habían estado actuando, pero claro eso tuvo su costo.

La necesidad de disculparse con ella era incontenible, pero quedaba relegada mientras no supieran su paradero y confirmaran que estaba viva, aunque sonara estupido, lo sentían ella estaba viva, viva, solo restaba reencontrarse con ella y hablar; el arrepentimiento circulaba por sus venas, le pedirían perdón si fuera necesario de rodillas, si fuera el caso que ella no los perdonara, ¿Qué importaba? Serena estaría sana y salvo y por el momento esa era su prioridad.

-¿por donde vamos a comenzar a investigar?, tenemos que dar con su paradero-

- y lo haremos Mina, tal vez si investigamos el departamento de Serena y el de Jason, encontremos algo –

- estoy de acuerdo, nos separaremos para revisarlos, cualquier cosa que les parezca distinta comuníquenla a los demás –

Una ves que estuvieron de acuerdo se marcharon rumbo al edificio donde residían la mayoría, ya que las sailor no estaban tan al tanto de la vida de Serena los últimos años, Mel les ayudaría a revisar su departamento, mientras que los demás revisarían el de Jasón.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Mas de cinco horas, abriendo y cerrando cajones y varias cajas, hojeando carpetas y libros, y absolutamente nada, ninguna señal; a cada paso quedaban encontraban algo que para ellos no era familiar en el ambiente de Serena, pero inmediatamente Mel los desmentía; en realidad ya poco la conocían, había dejado de ser la niña que conocían hace mas de 7 años.

En el departamento de Jason tuvo el mismo resultado, nada, en realidad no creían encontrar nada, pero debían de revisar.

Al cabo de unas horas todos se reunieron en la sala del departamento de Serena, los rostros frustrados adornaban a todos, estaban totalmente ciegos para encontrarla.

- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? -

- no lo se, Hotaru, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a preguntar –

- lo siento Setsuna-

- No queda mas que revisar, vimos las computadoras, libros, todo!! Y no hay señales de nada, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-

-No lo se Rai, pero tiene que haber algo, si Serena estaba en contacto con su padre desde años, debe haber algo que nos lo indique, no creo que pasara en blanco su acercamiento, ¿alguna vez la visito? -

- no, nunca…..pensándolo bien, desde que supimos que éramos vecinos a Serena solo la visita Darien y ustedes Haruka, claro esta que algunos compañeros de la universidad, pero nadie extraño o que acabáramos de conocer –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo Serena en este apartamento? –

- se mudo cuando entro a la universidad, igual que todos –

- nunca entendí por que no tenia compañero? –

- ¿Por qué lo dices Alex? Si Jason y Li viven solos –

- ¿no sabes cuanto cuestan estos apartamentos? Jason y Li los pueden solventar por que sus familias son millonarias, bueno los demás no somos pobres, no me mires así Sam, que a ti y a Matt el agrade vivir juntos no es mi problema; pero creo que Sere esta en la misma situación…-

- no lo creo, su padre trabaja para un periódico, y en realidad no creo que el pagara todo esto, ¿Darien tu lo pagaste? –

- no Ami, no tenia idea del costo de este lugar, en realidad yo pensaba que su padre lo hacia –

- entonces si no lo pagaste tu Darien, ni el padre de Serena, ¿Quién lo hizo? –

- Su padre….. Apolo – Darien se quedo callado al entender que todo lo había provisto el, le había dado los lujos a su hija, los lujos dignos de ella.

- pero como….-

- eso no importa ahora Lita, debemos averiguar quien compro o quien se encarga de la renta del apartamento –

- estoy de acuerdo con Ami, chicos ustedes podrían tratar de investigar con los dueños, nosotros investigaremos por otros medios –

- de acuerdo Michiru –

-creo… que es momento de marcharnos - todos miraron a Darien como si acabara de declararse loco.

- no podemos quedarnos aquí, por mas que me duela todos tenemos responsabilidades, ustedes la universidad y los demás trabajo, no ganamos nada solamente angustiándonos, vamos a averiguar quien compro este apartamento, una vez que tengamos el nombre daremos con Serena, se que les pido demasiado, pero retomen sus vidas, mantengan el ritmo como antes…-

- pero Darien…-

- Haruka, siempre lo hemos hecho de la misma manera, no importaba que tan peligroso o malvado fuera el enemigo, todas continuaban asistiendo a la escuela y con sus actividades y eso no va a cambiar ahora, las circunstancias nos necesitan al cien por ciento, necesito que estén descansados para encontrarla, comprendan -

Era cierto el cansancio había hecho mella en todos, un buen baño y una noche completa de sueño, les recargaría las pilas; los ánimos no decaerían, mas que nunca necesitaban estar atentos y con el mejor humor.

Todos aceptaron y partieron del apartamento, quedaron de reunirse en 2 días para que todos pudieran descansar y comenzaran a averiguar.

Los minutos fluían como el agua en el rió y al paso de cada uno de ellos la angustia por el paradero de Serena era mayor, pero la esperanza y la promesa de que se encontraba bien lo contrarrestaba.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

El tiempo transcurre como un parpadeo y así lo había hecho 1 mes desde que habían comenzado a buscar al misterioso comprador del apartamento; nadie había conseguido nada en concreto, la mayor de las veces los datos los mandaban a callejones sin salida; muros de negativas se habían levantado, impidiéndoles averiguar un simple nombre.

Su única esperanza radicaba en que Ami junto con Alex y Sam se trataban de infiltrar en los archivos de la constructora del edificio, después de largas horas de esfuerzo y el resultado era el nombre de una empresa...," Wachovia ".

La empresa no era la que había comprado el apartamento, el edificio en su totalidad le pertenecía, detrás de todo escondía algo realmente jugoso.

Con un nombre para poder investigar mas a fondo comenzaron de nuevo, una semana después de reunieron; Ami, Sam y Alex, se habían encargado de investigar todo lo referente al ámbito electrónico de la empresa, los demás realzaron sus investigaciones siguiendo los medios de comunicación.

- por donde comenzamos -

- creo que comenzamos nosotros, fue muy fácil encontrar información sobre Wachovia, prácticamente posee un tercio del planeta -

- ¿un tercio del planeta? Como es eso Amy–

- Fácil Lita, es una corporación mundial, no solo se maneja por la bolsa de valores por las inversiones, realiza exportaciones e importaciones…-

- además cuenta con fabricas de automóviles, partes de computadoras, electrónicos, manufactura de ropa y zapatos…

- no solo eso Alex, posee varias flotas de barcos en los puertos más importantes del mundo, se ha expandido a la investigación médica y genética….-

- si esta entrando al mercado alimenticio…

-¿quieren decir que esta en todos lados?-

- Si Rai, en casi todo, es increíble que exista una corporación de esta magnitud, los negocios que tiene se pueden valor en cientos de millones de dólares –

- A fin de cuentas que tiene que ver la empresa esa con Serena –

- Haruka, hay algo mas, Alex logro entrar al sistema de la empresa, específicamente al de la inmobiliaria….a los archivos de la compra-venta de los apartamentos –

- ¿Qué descubrieron Ami?-

- el apartamento de Serena nuca fue vendido…-

- ¿Qué?! –

- sigue siendo de la empresa, el registro dice que es ocupado por la empresa o por un miembro de ella, además…. –

- ¿Además que?- fue el cuestionamiento de Darien.

- en el archivo se encontraban varias facturas, facturas de muebles, electrodomésticos, gastos de decoración, también había facturas de tiendas departamentales sobre ropa entre otras cosas….y estados de cuenta de varias tarjetas de crédito y debito-

- lo que quiere decir Sam, es que esas tarjetas estaban a nombre de Serena –

Todos se mantuvieron en el mismo sitio en un estado de shock, lo que acaban de escuchar no tenia lógica alguna, que tenía que ver Serena con esa empresa; ella tenía a su disposición demasiado dinero de la empresa.

- no entiendo nada, ¿que tiene que ver Serena con esa empresa?, ¿acaso trabajaba para ellos?-

- no lo creo mina, ningún empleado tendría esos derechos –

- por que cierto que ustedes tres todavía no terminan de darnos sorpresas –

- Así es Setsuna, después de averiguar todo esto, quedamos igual que ustedes, sin saber que hacer con la información, pero todo tomo sentido cuando por casualidad dimos con un articulo que hablaba sobre el presidente general y mayor accionista de la empresa –

- ¿quieres decir el dueño Ami?-

- si Mina, el articulo era de el, tenia información interesante sobre de el, entre ella su nombre….Sebastián Fonteius……-

- Bueno eso no fue lo mejor, había una foto de el, Alex muéstraselas…. -

Después de que Sam se lo digiera a Alex, este encendió su computadora portátil para mostrarles el archivo, antes de girar la pantalla miro a todos de nuevo y por un momento dudo, tomo aire y les mostró el rostro de Sebastián.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer al personaje de la imagen, aunque estuviera vestido con trajes de marca era la misma persona que todos habían visto que llevaba en brazos a Serena……su padre…. Apolo o mejor dicho Sebastián.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Debatieron por horas, atando los cabos sueltos, a cada paso las piezas tomaban forma, en realidad las suposiciones tenían mas cordura que nunca, si Apolo esta detrás de una empresa de fama mundial, el le había dado a su hija los mejores lujos, en verdad lo había logrado de la manera mas discreta para que nadie se diera cuenta de quien era en realidad.

Tenían un nombre, que resultaba favorable en cierto modo, solo restaba poder acercarse a el hombre, ahí residía el problema, un hambre tan poderoso debía estar ocupado y aunque no lo estuviera tendría mas de una docenas de guardaespaldas y lo peor no podría estar en Tokio.

_Un poco de esperanza inunda todo el ser al lograr vencer un obstáculo del camino, pero cuando surge uno más grande es casi imposible conseguir que la esperanza se mantenga latente._

_Y se logra mantener a base de tirones, promesas efímeras de un futuro de cristal, ilusiones entremezcladas con sueños de unicornios y hadas; la esperanza se alimenta como un ciervo de los frutos del bosque, no solo las ilusiones la hacen respirar, la perseverancia y determinación la toman de la mano y la guían para seguir adelante y mantenerla en pie._

La suerte podía estar un poco de su lado, tenia que aferrarse a ello, después de seguir paso a paso el itinerario del Sr. Fonteius durante un par de semanas y unos cuantos países, el llegaba a Tokio dentro de 1 semana, solo estaría unos días en el país, debían actuar rápido, tenían que hablar con el, se colarían a la recepción que el daría y ahí charlarían con el y podrían ver a Serena.

_No todo se debe dejar en las manos de la suerte pero ciertas circunstancias lo ameritan, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda no asegura el éxito pero hace revivir la Fe._

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

_2 meses antes…en alguna parte del mundo…._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La recuperación de un accidente requiere cuidados, medicación y sobre todo el cariño de los seres amados, no había duda alguna de eso; pero sentía que algo no encajaba del todo.

Su familia la había cuidado, la tranquilizo desde el primer momento en que despertó, las atenciones hacia su persona llegaron a convertirse en enfermizas, ningún momento estaba sola, todas sus molestias se atendieron a su debido tiempo, nada le hacia falta físicamente.

Pero….su corazón estaba intranquilo, deseoso, angustiado; en realidad ella no debía de sentirse así, no existía alguna situación que la mortificara de esta manera, ¿seguía enferma? Eso no podía ser posible, entonces….¿que sucedía?.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente; la vía de escape de algunos y de todos a la vez, mas vale fingir que no sientes, vez y escuchas lo que no te conviene o lo que te afecta; es mas fácil mantenerse ciego al mundo que afrontar lo que tienes frente a ti._

Ya no se molestaba en preguntar, hacia ya una semana que se había cansado de bombardear a todos los que la rodeaban con miles de cuestionamientos, pero nadie le había tomado atención; sabia que día y el año en curso, conocía a Albert Eisntein, estaba segura que la segunda guerra mundial fue por Hitler, así como que estaban en otoño, pero aun peor entendía el por que de la existencia de cada una de las prendas que albergaba su enorme vestidor, sabia en que país estaba y el por que de eso, conocía la casa donde vivía, sus jardines y la gente que trabajaba ahí; aun con eso parecía una ilusión.

Varias veces recorrió la casa encontrando fotografías de ella con su familia, reviviendo cada detalle, cada escena, su vida estaba ahí, ella pertenecía ahí. Tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, aun más de lo que aspiraba……pero…….

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Debía de estar lista para la cena su padre le había comentado durante el desayuno que tenia que informarle algo muy importante, todo el dial los nervios la carcomieron deseando que las horas pasaran volando, ideando mil y unas posibilidades para ese anuncio; decidió dejar de lado sus nervios y averiguar lo gran noticia, se dirigía segura y radiante al gran comedor y lo primero que vio al llegar a este fue a su amado padre y a su querido hermano.

Después de saludarlos tomo su lugar y la comida fue servida, durante el postre su padre decidió abordar el tema y dar a conocer ese misterioso anuncio.

- Bueno creo que ha sido suficiente del misterio, no es nada malo se los aseguro, estén tranquilos, en realidad es algo muy bueno en especial para ti pequeña, el asunto es que estas totalmente recuperada del accidente y es momento que te reincorpores a tu vida, a tu trabajo, se que has estado desconcertada, es normal querida, por eso te propongo que regreses a la empresa a trabajar, claro no en el puesto que normalmente desempeñas para evitarte fatigas pero te encargarías de todo lo relacionado con relaciones publicas; ¿Qué me dices Serena? -

- pues….que me encanta Papa, me siento claustrofobica lo juro un día mas encerrada y creo que comenzaría a gritar –

- jajajajajajajaja –

- no se burlen ninguno de los dos, ¿Papa cuando comenzaría? –

- ¿mañana te parece bien? –

- perfecto! –

- wow, que entusiasta Serena, espero que continúes así después de que veas todo el trabajo que se tiene que hacer –

- ja , ja, Jasón –

-yo no dudo de ella, será mejor que vayas a descansar hija mañana partiremos temprano y el día será muy movido para ti –

- si gracias, buenas noches Papa, buenos noches Jasón –

La habitación se quedo en silencio mientras Serena la abandonaba, los hombres compartían las miradas cómplices, siendo cautelosos a la hora de hablar; las tazas de café humeantes los acompañaban en aquella soledad, cuando por estuvieron seguros que ella estaba en sus habitaciones el mayor de ellos tomo la palabra.

- ¿Qué has sabido de ellos? -

- ya comenzaron a investigar, registraron nuestros departamentos, dieron con el nombre de la empresa, tienen las facturas de los muebles y los estados de cuenta de la tarjeta de Serena, creo que será cuestión de tiempo para que averigüen quien eres –

-No los creas tan astutos, sean tardado un mes en averiguar sobre la empresa, ¿Cuánto crees que tardaran en dar con nosotros? Otro mes o dos mas, a demás no me importa que sepan que estoy detrás de esto, aun así no se acercaran a ella. –

- entendido –

- avisa a seguridad, cualquier fuga de información es importante –

- ¿crees que ella sienta algo? –

- se que es así, se siente incompleta, pero no puede regresarle lo que le han quitado eso solo depende de ella, vamos también nosotros a descansar –

- de acuerdo, Papa –

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba entusiasmada por regresar a su vida, desde temprano estaba en pie, se ducho, se esmero es su atuendo, se sentía como si fuera a asistir al colegio de nuevo.

Desayuno algo ligero junto a su Padre y hermano y de esta manera partieron rumbo a las oficinas de Wachovia.

Realmente era tal y como las recordaba, parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que visito las oficinas principales, todo era de esta manera, no pudo evitar quedarse cautivada por las calles, la ciudad de Nueva York era simplemente preciosa, tal como siempre, pero sentía una leve excitación al contemplarla; se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la empresa, miles de caras sonrientes la saludaron y se alegraron por su salud.

Su padre la guió a su oficina y la dejo sola con su colaboradora, se presentaron y después de eso el día comenzó a transcurrir demasiado rápido. Las relaciones públicas de la empresa no eran cosa fácil, una gran parte del éxito de la misma recaía en estas.

Varios eventos se realizarían en los proximos meses de ellos dependía el cierre de negocios sumamente importares, no escatimo en tiempo para familiarizarse con ellos, día tras día se empapaba mas del tema, comenzó a opinar y a tomar decisiones, participo en los eventos programados y organizaba otros.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Estaba contenta, su vida tomaba un rumbo definido, ya no mas encierro y cuidados, se divertía con sus compañeros de trabajo, salían a distintos lugares solo se necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo simplemente se alegaba que era hora de comer, almuerzo o cena, o simplemente a tomas unas copas; era poco tiempo de conocerlos pero parecía que encajaran bien en su vida y se permitió continuar con su compañía.

Y así fue como conoció a Kevin, cuando los presentaron el se comporto como un perfecto caballero, de inmediato se enamoro de su sonrisa y de la picara mirada de esos ojos verdes que eran adornados por una cabellera rubia.

También en el se demostró interés para Serena la siguiente semana pasaba a su oficina y le daba los buenos días lagunas veces solo eso otras acompañado de una taza de café o algún pequeño detalle.

Un día cambio, al entrar en su oficina la sorprendió, sobre su escritorio se encontraba un jarrón negro repleto de rosas rojas.

Todos los sentimientos se agolparon dentro de su pecho, nostalgia, amor, duda, rabia, dolor, tristeza…..¿por que?, ¿Por qué sentía todo eso al ver esas simples rosas?; lentamente se acerco a ellas y deslizo su mano entre los pétalos de una de ellas, las admiraba con tal devoción, como si se tratara de la mas fina pieza de cristal o porcelana, cada una de ellas era tan igual y a la vez tan parecida, no era el rojo de sus pétalos o el largo de sus tallos, cada una transmitía un mensaje, un mensaje tan valioso que solo se le pudo encomendar a ellas, un mensaje de amor.

- ¿Acaso no te gustaron las rosas? – esa suave voz como una melodía se derramo cerca de su oído.

- Kevin….son preciosas, gracias -

- un placer, ¿tienes planes para comer?-

- no, aun no-

- bien, ¿me acompañarías a comer? – no pudo resistir mas y se dio media vuelta para mirar esas orbes que tanto le encantaban.

- seria un honor –

El le sonrió y para ella eso era admirar la luz de las estrellas , cuando el le sonreía sus ojos se iluminaban, delicadamente poso su mano en su mejilla y acaricio su rostro, el lento toque le permitió a el cerrar los ojos y disfrutar plenamente de la caricia, cuando menos lo pensó sus dedos seguían el contorno de los labios masculinos, sin pensarlo un instante mas se acerco a ella y rodeo con uno de sus brazos se cintura, la estrecho en un abrazo calido para descender sus labios hacia los de ella.

Es simple rose de sus labios la contrario, era un beso tímido pero cariñoso, había algo en el que lo convertía de cierto modo en algo distinto, ¿pero como lo comparaba? ¿Cómo? Si nunca había experimentado como alguien esto, el beso tomo un giro distinto, mas pasional, exigiendo mas de ella y aun temerosa se atrevió a tomar parte de el, la curiosidad pudo mas que ella.

Y lo que descubrió la deja mas confundida, sentimientos contrariados surgieron en su corazón, la conmoción de la angustia, un rechazo rondaban dentro de su cabeza, sentía los brazos de el rodeándola, abrazándola calidamente, brindándole un cobijo que la hacia sentir melancolía; Kevin se separo de ella lentamente, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el le acaricio las mejillas y deposito un beso en la frente para después atraerla a su pecho para mantenerla ahí por varios minutos.

- Es hora de que me vaya, ¿paso por ti para ir a comer? -

- si – la separo delicadamente de su pecho y le sonrió para caminar hacia la salida de la oficina.

- Hasta luego Serena –

- Hasta luego Kevin –

No pudo más que permanecer en la misma poción, su mirada se dirigió directamente a las rosas, no lo pudo evitar y las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos, llevo su mano a sus labios y los acaricio aun tenia la sensación de los labios de Kevin, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Culpa? ¿Dolor?; sin importarle en daño que podía causarse tomo una rosa y la apretó contra su palma, deseando desterrar esa sensación tomo el tallo y lo apretó hasta que la sangre broto, miraba en una de sus manos manchada por la sangre y la otra repleta con los pétalos que hacían parecer a un charco del liquido carmesí.

La ensoñación hubiera seguido en pie si el teléfono no la hubiera interrumpido, atendió la llamada olvidándose de momento del pesar que mantenía, se mantuvo al teléfono varios minutos, el trabajo la absorbió totalmente y no recordó mas el incidente.

Por la tarde salio a comer con Kevin, después dieron un paseo por la ciudad, realmente era como un cuento de hadas, ella tenia a su caballero de flamante armadura, si así era por que albergaba miedo en su corazón, un miedo que le era desconocido, una incertidumbre que la carcomía desde el momento que comenzó a salir con Kevin, ¿podría seguir así, sabiendo que no todo encajaba donde debía? Tenía mucho que pensar y aun más difícil piezas que encontrar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_No todo es miel sobre hojuelas, cuando mas establecido te encuentras el destino te da las crueles volteretas, te pueden despedir del trabajo, te pueden chocar el automóvil, puedes morir mañana o tal vez en algunas horas, no estamos preparados para eso; nuestro mecanismo de defensa es la negación, culpando al mas incauto por los males recibidos, y si eso no fuera peor cuando el Destino te favorece con una de sus mejores sonrisas, ¿Qué vas y haces tu? primero no lo crees, luego lo niegas y reniegas de el por ultimo, Ingratos! Testarudos! ,no queda más que disfrutarlo, ya que mas tarde tendremos la otra cara de la moneda, no cabe duda todos somos hipócritas._

Estaba todo el personal reunido como era costumbre para las juntas de consejo, por mas de 2 horas escucharon los logros de la empresa, el crecimiento y la proyección a corto plazo, le importaba a fin de cuentas también era su empresa el aburrimiento le estaba cobrando caro, pero tomo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y logro mantenerse centrada en la reunión.

Se trataron los puntos más importantes para pasar a la agenda de su padre y claro ella estaba incluida en ella junto con su hermano.

- comenzamos dentro de 5 días la gira por Europa y Asia, preparen suficiente equipaje ya que durara aproximadamente un mes, el primer destino es Londres le siguen Paris, Roma, Berlín y Atenas, pero dejaremos los dos últimos para después, quiero decir que dentro de 2 semanas aproximadamente estaremos en Tokio, a lo sumo serán 3 días pero tenemos que hacer la visita para cerrar un contrato-

¿Tokio?, ¿conocía Tokio? Forzaba a su memoria a enumerar los paisajes del lugar algún indicio, en todo caso de donde venia ese interés por esa capital, no era la única importante, la llamaba sentía eso, su corazón palpito con mas rapidez bombeando a todo su ser la conmoción.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en su habitación preparando las maletas, no todo estaba claro, ¿tenia una relación con Kevin?, por un aparte la tristeza la embriagaba no tenia por que hacer acto de presencia si todo era felicidad, ¿felicidad?.

Su corazón latía angustiado, puñaladas sincronizadas a la vez, desde que tuvo el accidente su vida no tenia sentido alguno, se sentía incompleta,¿ pero donde se encontraba la parte que le hacia falta?, ¿en verdad existía? O era sus simples temores que la impulsaban a actuar de esa manera, todo se había convertido un vil teatro, sus inseguridades, el stress del trabajo y la recuperación la habían destrozado y si aun no lo conseguían estaban trabajando en ello.

Aunque se decidiera a pensar toda la noche y las siguientes no lo comprendería en absoluto, era sencillo Kevin y Tokio, ambos eran sencillo, ¿pero? Ninguno salía de su cabeza, era un estupido viaje y un pretendiente, no tenían nada que ver absolutamente nada, pero la estaban atormentando.

No podía, ni quería pensar mas, solo queda esperar al viaje y permitirse conocer más a Kevin y dejar que su "amistad" floreciera más. Con ese último pensamiento termino de hacer sus maletas y se metió a la cama.

Días después partían hacia Londres, y una semana mas tarde estarían en Tokio. Su corazón latía angustiado, puñaladas sincronizadas a la vez, desde que tuvo el accidente su vida no tenia sentido alguno, se sentía incompleta,¿ pero donde se encontraba la parte que le hacia falta?, ¿en verdad existía? O era sus simples temores que la impulsaban a actuar de esa manera, todo se había convertido un vil teatro, sus inseguridades, el stress del trabajo y la recuperación la habían destrozado y si aun no lo conseguían estaban trabajando en ello.

Aunque se decidiera a pensar toda la noche y las siguientes no lo comprendería en absoluto, era sencillo Kevin y Tokio, ambos eran sencillo, ¿pero? Ninguno salía de su cabeza, era un estupido viaje y un pretendiente, no tenían nada que ver absolutamente nada, pero la estaban atormentando.

No podía, ni quería pensar mas, solo queda esperar al viaje y permitirse conocer más a Kevin y dejar que su "amistad" floreciera más. Con ese último pensamiento termino de hacer sus maletas y se metió a la cama.

_Suerte!,Suerte! Suerte!, bienvenida sea!! Es bien sabido que algunas cosas se le confían, ¿pero se le puede confiar el corazón? ¿El amor?¿la salud ?ja! claro que no! Que estupidos seriamos al hacerlo! Mejor seria tirarlo al caño, aun queda la Fe, que no te desamparara nunca, bueno solo si confías en ella lo suficiente, ¿podremos confiar ciegamente?, en realidad lo hacemos todos los días,¿acaso no confías en ti mismo?_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

_2 semanas después en la cuidad de Tokio…_

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Segundo día en que Sebastián Fonteius se encontraba en Tokio, que les valía haber conseguido el itinerario para seguirlo no se habían podido acercar, si bien pensaban que iba a ver unos cuantos guardaespaldas se toparon con docenas de ellos y sumado un despliegue de medios de comunicación.

Todo se había reducido a la fiesta que se daría por la noche en la embajada de Japón, gracias a los contactos de Haruka y Michiru lograron asistir, por desgracia solo pudieron hacerlo ellas, Darien y Setsuna, los demás se resignaron a quedar, aprovechando el tiempo para averiguar mas sobre el Sr. Fonteius.

La fiesta en honor a Sebastián Fonteius era una combinación de sobriedad y lujo, empresarios de Japón y de las naciones cercanas estaban presentes; una gran ocasión para realizar negocios y alianzas, una espectacular despliegue de lujos estaban presentes por todo el lugar.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Con Setsuna a su lado recorrían los salones de la embajada, Haruka y Michiru se encargaban del exterior, centenares de rostros extraños los analizaban cosquillosos por ser tan diferentes a ese lugar.

Esta fiesta se le estaba integrando a su infierno personal, el que había tomado un gran terreno es estos últimos dos meses en los cuales no sabia nada absolutamente de Serena, ya no había donde investigar, se habían agotado las ideas, aunque que decir de los ánimos eran una montaña rusa entre ellos, en momentos como este se sentía sin escapatoria deseando desahogarse y tomar a alguien como saco de boxeo, mas de una vez se freno para no hacerlo, mas de una vez la llama de la esperanza que se mantenía encendida dentro de el amenazando con extinguirse, ¿Qué fácil le era desanimarse? cada día era peor al anterior, cada momento la añoraba con mas fervor, cada sueño e ilusión se aferraban entre ellos con candados de amor, deseándola, soñándole, recordando su tacto, su memoria evocaba sus ojos celestes y su sonrisa de inocente, y los susurros de la noche reproducían un sutil… _Te amo Darien_.

Cada recuerdo lo mantenía en pie al flaquear, lo aferraba a encontrarla y a devolverla a sus brazos de donde nunca debió de haberse marchado.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la presencia de un rubio, sus ojos lo siguieron entre la multitud, no dudo ni un instante le indico a Setsuna que buscara a Haruka y Michiru y que se unieran lo mas rápido a el.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

No había duda que ello, si era Darien, se sorprendió al verlo ahí, sabia que los habían estado siguiendo desde que llegaron a Japón, pero había logrado mantenerlos a raya, aunque no contaba con esto de ninguna manera de acercarían mas a ella. Se mezclaba entre la gente tratando de ganar tiempo y avisarle a su padre; cuando de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, se giro lentamente para ver por completo a dicha persona, sus ojos se enfocaron en los ojos media noche que lo miraban con rabia, detrás de el vio a 3 mujeres que se acercaban rápidamente.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

- Jasón -

- Darien ….-

- ¿Dónde esta? – se apresuro a cerrar la distancia entre ellos para tomarlo de las solapas del saco.

- no juguemos mas Jasón, ¿Dónde esta Serena? –

- ¿Jugar? Yo no juego Darien…-

- Jasón por favor, dinos que sabes de ella, estamos realmente preocupados –

- Se que lo están Setsuna, se que han estado investigando, felicidades por haberlo hecho, además de que revisaron mi apartamento -

- ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?!-

- ¿creías que los íbamos a dejar sin vigilancia? Que ingenuos…-

- basta! Basta! Dime donde esta….o si no-

- ¿o si no que Darien? – esa voz cargada de sabiduría, que infundía un temor, por el rabillo del ojo Darien vio al dueño de esa voz, aunque sabia de quien era tenia que cerciorarse, y tenia razón no era otro que el Padre de Serena, Apolo.

- Darien, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka; un placer volver a verlos, Darien te pido que sueltes a mi hijo, no vas a conseguir nada con violencia, además tenemos demasiados espectadores - a regañadientes lo soltó pero se mantuvo plantado frente a el desafiándolo con la mirada.

- tenemos que hablar -

- lo haremos Darien ten por seguro que si, se han tomado la molestia de meterse a esta fiesta para conseguirlo y así será – Darien encaro a el hombre, no pudo evitar recordar que la ultima vez lo había visto en sus brazos llevaba a la mujer que amaba; antes de que pudiera decir algo un joven rubio de ojos verdes se acerco a ellos.

- ¿esta todo bien Sebastián? –

- si Kevin, no hay problema, por cierto déjame presentarte al Dr. Darien Chiba un buen amigo mió y de Jasón, Darien, este es Kevin Tucker trabaja conmigo en Nueva York – Darien no pudo mas que mirar al hombre que estaba a lado de "Sebastián", compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas de gratitud y extendió la mano para presentarse a el.

- un placer conocerlo –

- igualmente –

- Kevin si nos disculpas tenemos asuntos importantes que atender, no te preocupes por nosotros vamos a tardar –

- muy bien, en cuanto a…-

- oh!, no te preocupes, confió en ti, lo dejo todo en tus manos …..Darien, chicas por favor, síganme –

Se deslizaron lejos de la multitud lentamente, Jasón al lado de el se mantenía en silencio, solo los pasos de los agente de seguridad se perdían en la inmensa noche.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

El estudio donde es encontraban era confortable, solo se encontraban ellos y un guardaespaldas, algo raro ya que Jasón despidió a los demás.

- Entonces Darien ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? -

- ¡¡Qué Es Lo Que Necesito?!,Tienes El Descaro De Preguntármelo! –

- Darien….¿que es lo que quieres saber? Si mi hija esta ¿viva o muerta?-

- Maldición!! Dímelo…Se Que Esta Viva! Dilo!!-

- ¿y si te equivocaras? –

- No!!No!! Ella Esta Viva!! Lo Se!! –

- tu viste como se apuñalo, la viste ..-

- No!! Maldición! Se Que No Murió Mi Corazón Me Lo Dice, No Me Vas A Engañar…Si Te Encontré, La Encontrare a Ella – Darien se había puesto de pie y se encontraba plantado frente a Sebastián .

- ¿tan seguro estas? –

- Se Que No La Dejaste Morir, Dime Donde Demonios Tienes A Serena! –

- ella se encuentra bien, perfectamente diría yo –

- por que …Por Que Nos Lo Ocultaste!! –

- era necesario, Hay cosas de las que no estas enterado, ninguno lo esta a excepción de Jasón, Teas y yo. –

- ¿Teas? –

- Si, Darien, Teas, el joven que esta junto a la puerta – Darien miro al joven fijamente y de inmediato lo reconoció, solo asintió y regreso su atención a Sebastián.

- Será mejor que te sientes –

- no, estoy mejor así –

- entonces……, no les puedo mentir sobre la salud de mi hija, su estado era critico, actuamos robándonos tiempo que ya no teníamos….un milagro…un milagro su corazón volvió a latir……el corazón de Serena volvió a latir, mis médicos no estaba seguros del daño y las secuelas que tendría pero en ese momento no me importaba, ella esta viva…. Y me aferre a eso -

- Donde….-

- estábamos en mi casa en Nueva York, fue atendida completamente allá, Jasón decidió no separarse de nosotros, me sorprendió su recuperación, en menos de un mes se encontraba casi en perfectas condiciones, pero…..Darien si la mantuve alejada de ustedes fue por un motivo vital, ella no los recuerda-

-¿no nos recuerda? …Te atreviste a Borrarle La Memoria!! Eres una Basura! Un Hijo de…- se levanto rápidamente y le dirigió un puñetazo a Sebastián que logro derivarlo,

- Darien no!! – Haruka lo sujeto antes de que le diera otro golpe, Michiru se coloco entre ellos, mientras que Jasón levantaba a su padre.

- Que Clase de Padre eres?! Como Te Atreves a Hacerle Eso!! –

- Me crees Capaz de Hacerle Eso A Mi Propia Sangre¡¡ -

- ya no se que pensar de ti y mucho mas que esperar…..¿por que lo hiciste? –

- yo no he hecho nada, Darien….-

- ¿entonces? –

- ha sido el causante desde un principio de todo… caos….su última jugada –

- ¿Dónde esta? Necesito verla…-

- no puedes hacerlo, no sabemos si la puede afectar, entiéndelo…-

- No Jasón! No entiendes tú! , me dicen que mi prometida, el amor de mi vida no me recuerda..No recuerda nuestra vida…¿Cómo Demonios Ocurrió esto!!-

-Cuando serena despertó parecía normal, todo estaba bien, pero yo le pregunte si deseaba saber de ustedes y de los demás…se quedo en blanco, no supo de quien le hablaba; fue como si todo lo referente a ustedes fueran paginas en blanco, pero no hay vació en su vida, no estamos seguros cien por cierto, pero sabe todo lo referente a la universidad, acontecimientos de los últimos años, simplemente no están ahí….como si solo se hubieran desvanecido….-

- deben de comprender que ante todo es mi hija, no la iba, ni la voy a abandonar, trate de presionarla para que recordara, algún indicio sobre ustedes pero no hay nada, absolutamente nada….

- no lo puedo creer…..¿como? ¿Dónde?...donde esta ella….-

- Darien….sígueme….-

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la terraza, cada uno sumido en la noticia que acaban de soportar, ante todo lo negaban, ella no podía haberlos olvidado, no de esa manera, pero la alegría los invadía ella estaba viva, sana y salva; por un instante dejaron de considerar las palabras del padre de ella y comenzaron a cultivar la esperanza de al tenerla cerca ella reaccionara y mas aun cerca de su amado.

Cerca del jardín las parejas se encontraban charlando, bebiendo y disfrutando de la noche, Darien buscaba entre la gente y a lo lejos reconoció al joven que le acababan de presentar, Kevin, pero no tenia importancia en este instante.

Su mundo se precipito por los suelos, frente a el separados solo unos metros, después de meses se encontraba la mujer que amaba, la mujer que necesitaba.

Intento caminar hacia ella pero fue detenido por Jasón, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, tan hermosa y delicada, sonreía, estaba alegre, el mismo sonreía al mirarla, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver quien provocaba esa sonrisa, al ver como la estrechaba en sus brazos.

_**-**_ella…no…ella...tiene…¡¡que sucede?¡ -

- Darien, ella…esta continuando su vida, su instinto la aclama a que lo haga, esta intentando llenar los vacíos que siente….ella mismo lo sabe, presiente que no esta completa…se siente como un rompecabezas, poco a poco esta poniéndolo en orden….-

- Ella es mí prometida….-

- Darien se que es duro..-

- no!! No lo sabe….necesito pedirle perdón, necesito abrazarla de nuevo, necesito tenerla junto a mi! -

- tranquilo Darien por favor, entiéndeme y entiéndela, todos somos victimas y verdugo, simplemente somos sobrevivientes, y tenemos que superar los daños…ella merece se feliz, tal como los demás, como tu y como yo, Serena mas que nadie merecer serlo, forjar un futuro….¿puede tener eso aunque no sea a tu lado?, dímelo….no desearías que la persona que amas estuviera feliz, la podrías hacer feliz a costa de tu propia felicidad….todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios Darien, absolutamente todos, ella a sacrificado demasiado por ti, por mi, por sus amigos, por el universo, no a pedido nada para ella, solo el bienestar de los demás, es justo que este en paz…… vamos a acercarnos a ellos, puedes decirle quien eres, le dirás todo lo que ha pasado, todo Darien desde los lazos que los unen, todo, y sabremos que sucede, esta en tus manos no solo su futuro, también su presente , puede ser una cruel trampa y podemos perderla, piénsalo Darien….esta en tu manos no solo su vida y su porvenir …..También esta el tuyo..

Por primera vez no sabia que decisión tomar, ¿Cómo le pedía que la dejara? Ella era, no ella es su vida, su razón de existir, la luz que le permitió encontrar su camino, la mujer con que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida y morir junto a ella.

Es su todo, los meses que había pasado sin saber de ella fueron un total calvario, el infierno era poco para describirlo, no podía imaginar la vida sin ella, no podía renunciar a ella y no lo haría, cuando estuviera frente a ella todo seria distinto.

La distancia entre ellos se acorto, contemplo como ella se giraba para mirar a su padre y transmitirle su inmenso amor, lo mismo ocurrió con su hermano, su corazón salto de improvisto ansiado que sus ojos se posaran en el.

- hija ….te presento al Dr. Darien Chiba – una eternidad transcurrió cuando ella lo miro a los ojos, una chispa de duda broto en ellos, ¿un avistamiento de reconocimiento? Lentamente acerco su mano a la de ella para poder estrecharla, la sensación de la seda al tocarla lo invadió y fue palpable hasta sus ojos.

- un placer conocerlo – como si su tacto le quemara ella retiro su mano , para albergarla cerca del brazo de Kevin, la tristeza cubrió los ojos de Darien, los cerro tratando de disiparla, Kevin entablo conversación con Sebastián.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna seguían atentas las acciones de Darien y Serena, debes en cuanto sus ojos se posaban demasiado en Serena, les sorprendía verla ahí, las ansias de abrazarla, comprobar que esta sana y salva.

- creo que es hora de marcharnos – las tres se miraron a Darien preocupadas, temiendo lo peor, ¿en verdad dejaría a Serena? Callaron antes de poder formular alguna replica, no solo ellas estaban desconcertadas tanto Sebastián como Jasón estaban igual o peor.

- Darien….-

- no Sebastián ya es demasiado tarde y es momento de retirarme, ha sido todo un placer conocerla Señorita –

Serena se perdió en los ojos azules del hombre que acababa de conocer, su corazón latía rápidamente al ver el dejo de dolor que tenia sus facciones, el mismo dolor que la invadió al saber que partiría, no había razón, no había lógica para desear verlo, estaba segura que toda su vida la podría pasar de la misma manera solo observándolo, perdiéndose en las profundidades de su mirada.

Su mirada lo hería de mil maneras la estaba dejando, era un error, lo sabia, pero ¿Qué mas hacer? Ya una vez la había dejado para que estuviera a salvo ¿una mas? Esta vez ella estaría a salvo completamente, feliz, aunque el muriera en vida, ¿y que importaba? Ella lo merecía, lo valía, el calvario que comenzaba en su vida se justificaba; deseaba llorar, gritar de dolor al ver a su amor, al entregarlo a otro para que le hiciera feliz, ese era su lugar a su lado, tomados de la mano sonriéndose, esta era la peor decisión de su vida, de toda su existencia, no podía ser tan egoísta para aferrarla a el sabiendo que no lo reconocía, el la recordaría hasta que su vida se extinguiera y daba gracias por ser capaz de hacerlo, _"si lo amas déjalo libre…"_ si la amaba, con todo su ser y le daría la felicidad que ella merecía.

Lo miro mientras se alejaba seguido de esas mujeres, le dolía el pecho al respirar, un hueco se abría en lugar de su corazón, algo resbalaba por su mejilla, su mano se precipito a interceptarlo, ¿lagrimas? ¿Cuando había comenzado a llorar? , a cada paso que lo veía alejarse mas dolor la carcomía, ¿sentía esto por ese hombre? ¡Tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver? ¿De donde surgían estos sentimientos y estas lagrimas?. Alguien le toco el hombro y vio a su padre sumergirse en la misma agonía que ella, se acerco a el buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

- Papa…..yo…-

- shshs…lo se…lo se querida….lo se…-

- ¿Qué es esto? Yo …yo …no lo entiendo…-

- esto, es la perdida…lo sientes por Darien como el lo siente por ti….-

- pero …..-

- no hay tiempos para peros, ¿dime que sientes? –

- mi corazón llora por que se encuentra solo, cuando lo mire sentí emoción, sentí…algo que no conozco, una dicha, un cosquilleo, una alegría infinita, devoción….-

- amor…-

- ¿amor?, nunca lo había visto..-

-el rompecabezas que sientes dentro de ti se resolvió al tenerlo frente a frente, lo sabes, se que sientes que te sientes incompleta, la forma de terminar esto es reteniendo lo que te completo, ¿ lo harás?-

_¿Egoísta? Yo soy egoísta, tu eres egoísta, Todos somos egoístas en algún instante a lo largo de nuestras vidas codiciamos lo mejor para nosotros mismos y para los que amamos, ¿Qué creías que el ser egoístas solo se aplicaba a la infancia? El egoísmo esta presente todo los días a cada instante, ¿sabes? tu mismo te sacrificarías por egoísta, ¿lo dudas? claro que lo harías, todos lo haríamos sacrificarías tu corazón por hacer feliz a alguien, que egoísta! Al perderte en la miseria y en la dicha ajena; Bueno en realidad, ¿a mi no me importa ser egoísta?, si no te importa,¿Por qué guardar silencio?_

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

El agua se mecía queriendo reconfortarlo, deseando infundirle paz, aspirando algo que se encontraba tan lejano. Hace un mes que se despidió de Serena, esa era la manera en que para el había sido, un adiós, era doloroso, tuvo que contarle a los demás y mirar todas las reacciones y arranques de furia, nadie entendía su dolor, menos sus motivos, ¿tal vez era un estupido? Se arrepentiría por siempre, pero lo reconfortaba que ella fuera feliz. Desde esa noche no había parado de acudir a este lago, lo tranquilizaba y le permitió desahogarse. No escuchaba nada solo los murmullos de la noche y el silbido del viento, eran ellos y el solamente.

_**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.**_

- A pasado un mes…-No podía ser, esa era su voz, tenia miedo de voltear y darse cuenta que era una jugarreta más de sus sentidos, cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños tratando de ignorar a ese fantasma de ojos celestes.

-Darien - no, no, no¡! no era ella, malditas ilusiones que se empeñaban en atormentarlo.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.**_

- Mírame por favor…. déjame ver tus ojos, no sabes cuantas veces los he soñado, he anhelado una mirada procedente de ellos….Darien……soy yo….Serena…..Darien….-

_**There is no life ,**__** no life without its hunger;  
each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
but when you come and i am filled with wonder,  
sometimes, i think i glimpse eternity. **_

El no le creía, por un momento le dolió pero no permitió que la afectara se coloco frente a el vio como mantenía los ojos cerrados, se paro de puntas y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, deposito un breve beso en los labios, aun con su rostro entre sus manos lentamente el abrió los ojos y se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Si esto era un sueño deseaba que nunca terminara, el toque de sus labios le parecía tan exquisito, con temor llevo sus manos al rostro de Serena, recorriendo cada pulgada de el, la estrecho entre sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.  
**_

- ¿Cómo serena? ¿Cómo estas aquí? -

- estoy aquí por ti…solo por ti y para ti…-

- pero tu no…aquella vez…-

- aquella vez me dolió perderte, renunciaste a mi, lo sabia, lo sentía, te amaba sin saberlo, después de esa noche cada vez que cerraba los ojos, te miraba, ansiaba verte y tocarte, no sabia por que, pero necesitaba verte, pero todo tuvo sentido desde hace unos días, deseaba saber que era lo que me ocurría, deseaba estar a tu lado…una cruel jugada de caos, pero sabes algo no tomo en cuenta con nosotros, nunca considero nuestro amor….que a sobrevivido a demasiados contratiempos y adversidades, la confianza en nosotros es lo que nos mantiene …..Perdóname Darien….perdóname……

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.**_

- perdóname Serena, perdón por no mantener esa confianza en ti, por subestimarte…por dejarte……¿me amas?-

-Te amo….-

- yo también te amo, eso es lo único que me importara hoy y para siempre.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**_

_**  
You raise me up... To more than I can be**_

_**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**_

Sus labios se encontraron ansiosos del reencuentro, hace mucho tiempo habían sellado su amor de esa manear, muchos siglos atrás, se había reafirmado millones de veces ¿Qué convertía en distinta esta? La promesa de amor eterno se había disuelto para convertirse en un juramento que unía sus almas mas allá de la eternidad a través de los tiempos y de las adversidades, cerca del lugar donde su amor perduraría, solo a unos pasos de la eternidad.

La princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de la Tierra, blanco y negro, positivo y negativo, la luna y la tierra sellaban su amor siendo su testigo el sol de medianoche.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

_La__ vida es una ruleta rusa, cada vez que una decisión altera la paz de tu existencia, te encuentras con el cañón del revolver sobre tu sien y el dedo en el gatill preparado para disparar, no estas seguro de salir bien librado de esta jugada, nada te da algún indicio de ello, ¿pero existen ocasiones que vale la pena arriesgarse? Si, son todas aquellas que te acongojan día a día, la más insignificante decisión alterara todo, para bien o para mal._

_Es imposible no odiar la vida y no amarla, es inalcanzable no vivirla y no matarla._

_Todo esta al alcance de tus manos, todo…. Solo necesitan determinación y un empujón del anhelo, todo esta ahí, todo estuvo ahí desde un principio y hasta el final……_

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

-shshs Eliz, ya deja de llorar que tienes que dejar tus notas, tranquila …-

- esta bien Talon, pero alguien me puede traer otra caja de klinex, por fis Vane…..tengo una gripe horrible, sumado a una ola de sentimentalismo que me ataca y el final de preludio, estoy I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E, bueno mas que de costumbre, -

- El ultimo capitulo de Preludio….. –

- no llores eliz ….no otra vez…-

- ¬¬ era una basurita en el ojo Talon!! no exageres!!, me adelanto y les envió un saludo a todas aquellas que son mamis!!, bueno este capitulo me costo mucho, tengo el tiempo recortado ya que me promovieron en el trabajo, eso implico cambio de oficina, nuevas responsabilidades y un grupo de pasantes – saben es frustrante que le tengas que mandar a gente casi de tu edad y que no entiendan – bueno aunque el nombramiento es el miércoles o el jueves? Ahhh no me acuerdo luego reviso mi supero agenda que cada dia se parece mas a un arbolito de navidad de tantos postit, , les recomiendo la canción es preciosa y si gaby me traume!! Pero yo tengo a Tebaldo!! Jajajaja! Se llama You raise me up con Lena Park tambien esta Inori You Raise Me Up con ella misma pero versión en japonés, les confieso que por esta versión me enamore de la canción, tengo el tiempo recortado en este momento me espera el rasional Rose – wuacala, sime trae trabajo a casa – pero tenia que subir el cap hoy, gracias a todas y todos de nuevo, no me emociono mas.

Isis Janet:

Gracias si era serena la que hablada al final, Saludos.

Hehra:

Gracias paisana y aquí tienes el final, claro que pasare por ti fic y te apoyare en lo que pueda. Gracias.

Cosita Rica:

Si es cierto Latis tuvo una participación se podira decir importante y se fue de un momento a otro, por que aun resta una parte para explicar eso.

Es cierto ella fue incondicional pero a mi punto de vista es una cuestion real el que tu des todo no implica que lo tengas de regreso, trato de enmarcar esa cuestion por que en realidad todos actuamos alguna vez de esta manera, gracias.

Neo-Reina Sailor Moon:

Aunque ya charlamos hoy, tengo mas chismes!! Por cierto Eddie es del bien comun!! No y no ¡! No te apropies de el!! Tiene que venir a visitarme y a apapacharme por termine mi fic, contando que Xy se va de visita con Suyi, - snif-

Mira que estoy mejor en lo que cabe, pero tengo gripe!! Salgo de una para entrar a otra, pero ya tomo café!! Muchisismas graiaspor tu apoyo!!

Gracias.

Isabel:

Gracias de todo corazón por esperar y mas aun por tu comentario, nos vemos.

Suyay:

Mi moxa!! Tenemos que hacer un club ya terminamos nuestros fics, moxa mucha sgracias por tu apoyo!! Tus consejos y los comentarios hacia este fic, gracias por que tu fuiste la primera que me dejo un review, gracias de todo corazón.

Saludos de parte de t-rex!! Por cierto tuvo que ayudarme con la electricidad, le tuve que alegar que tu querías el final, por que los de la CFE estaban en mi contra, te manda muuucchhoos besos!!

Gracias!bachos y bechos!!

Maritza:

No siempre tengo razon, jeje, muchas gracias, hasta luego.

JennySol:

Que envidia!! Mi monitor – el de la casa – es una cochinadita de 15 pulgadas!! Creeme que no solo es perdidas, el trabajo adsorbe un poco pero hacemos lo posible para no dejar tanto sin publicar, gracias!.

Estrella:

Bueno casi el fue mes, pero por unos dias no; exacto este el fin de la historia ya solo queda el epilogo, gracias.

Elieluchiha:

Muchas gracias, hago lo posible por no desaparecer tanto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios que gusto que te agrado la historia.

Lovemamoru:

Gracias! No me heches la culpa de que estes zombi que ya me recompense o no? Gracias nena preciosa de todo corazón , gracia amiga!!

No me vengas ahora con que lo quieres vivo que ya no queda historia para revivirlo, pero no viste a mi quaterback!! Uuuhhh!! Bueno a quien mas ponia? A champion? O a Dan? Jaja ya no deliro, muchos bachos y bechos!!..

Usakochiba01:

Con el anterior me moria de los nervios, pero con este si llore lo juro! Peor nso esperan mas cosas lo prometo. Gracias.

Caroone:

Gracias si hubo demasiado drama y en este hubo mas aun creo?. Nos vemos.

Aerithsephy:

Gracias!! Ya se lo deje en lo mas emocionante, muchas gracias!!

Sailor angel moon:

Donde estas? No hemos hablado? Bueno ya se que siempre son kilometricos mis caps y este no se quedo atrás, todavía pueda parecer andy!!no pierdas la fe!! Jejeje

Deja en paz a la pelusa jejej e, muchas gracias ¡ te Queiero mucho! Saludos a Zy Val!!

Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:

Bueno yo desde ayer no paro de cantar la cancion si te sirve de consuelo, gracais por pasar pro perdidas, nos vemos!

Greenboy2008:

Lo que tanto prometia llego!! Lo termine y lo subi, no pude antes lo siento, gracias de todo corazón, ha sido todo un placer y un gusto conocerte y platicar contigo, y espero que sigamos igual, gracias.

Littele witch:

Maniwis!! Donde estas hace años que no platicamos ¡! Hazme un hueco en la agenda!! Que yo te hare uno en la mia!, jajajaj amiga un gran abrazo , muchas gracias y espero vernso pronto.

Kotte chan:

Muchas gracias y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, gracias.

Usadito Pau:

No lo vuelvo a olvidar!! Lo juro!! Es que se me pasa entre tantas cosas!! Lo siento de nuevo!! Gracias.

Lumar:

Mas vale tarde que nunca no te preocupes gracias a ti por molestarte en leer mi historia, se merecia eso Latis en cierta manera, si hubo reconciliación jejeej, gracias.

Darienlover:

Mucha gracias que bueno que te gusto el fic.

_Hasta aquí llego con ustedes de todo corazón g__racias de nuevo a todos y todas por acompañarme en esta historia, gracias y hasta luego._

_Elizabeth.. _


	22. Epilogo

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

**Epilogo**

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

_La vida se rige siempre sobre las mismas reglas nacer, vivir y morir, un sistemático régimen _

_que __se ha mantenido desde el principio de los tiempos._

_Es tan fácil seguirlo, no es necesario predisponerse a el con solo dejarse llevar permitiendo _

_q__ue las alas de la vida te cobijen y te mantengan sereno._

_La vida es de esa manera, vida, el magnifico instante en que se puede experimentar toda clase de situaciones _

_y de sentimientos, comenzando con la agonía y culminando con el éxtasis._

_Que dicha es vivir!, perturbándose a cada instante, rindiendo culto a cada insignificancia que se pasea delante de nuestros ojos._

_Desde cierto punto esas insignificancias le dan luz y sombra a nuestra existencia, no solo podemos sobrevivir de la luz que enmarca nuestros momentos más gloriosos, la oscuridad nos debe de rodear para equilibrarnos pero sin permanecer demasiado tiempo a nuestro lado._

_La consistencia nos brinda una mayor equidad en nuestra existencia, un punto a favor. La vida dentro de su régimen dicta ciertos parámetros que se deben respetar, algunos los pasamos por alto, otros se consideran sagrados y los restantes son desechados._

_¿Qué parámetros son esos? Simple, debes crecer como ser humano, convivir y se independiente, sencillos hasta cierto punto, son solo consejos que te permitirán vivir; al crecer eres mas sabio, al convivir aprendes lecciones y al independizarte aprendes a valorar._

_Todo se vuelve un circulo vicioso que culmina solo al morir, de un instante a otro termina, pero a diferencia de todo morir el solo un paso mas de la vida._

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

Que mas importaba el tiempo que había transcurrido ¿años? ¿Meses?¿días? o incluso pudieron ser horas, mientras estuviera Serena una eternidad podía consumirse, después de recupérala amada todo lo demás había pasado a segundo termino, por un momento olvido pedir explicaciones, olvido reafirmar promesas, dejo a lado la incertidumbre del pasado para vivir el presente.

Y así lo había hecho, vivió y desfruto cada instante que tenia a su lado, recobrando cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso, transformando todo en una verdad.

No podía mantenerse de esta manera la paz y tranquilidad cambio tan abruptamente, el momento que le pidió que reuniera a todos en su apartamento; no le costo nada convencerlos, pero mientras el se encargaba de reunir a las chicas y los demás, Serena realizaba sus propias llamadas, intuía a quien llamaba pero tuvo seguridad de ello cuando veinte minutos toco a su puerta el padre de serena y su hermano, minutos después arribaron los demás invitados cargando el ambiente totalmente de incomodidad.

- creo que hay demasiados cabos sueltos y es momento de atarlos, hija – fueron las palabras del soberano del sol.

- chicas….-

- Serena…..-

- Haruka por favor, no hable nadie hasta que termine……se…que ha sido doloroso para todos….realmente todo a terminado…se que tienen dudas y demasiadas preguntas…yo también las tengo…no tengo una explicación lógica o exacta, creo que nunca la tendremos….lo que sucedió hace 2 meses fue una buena jugada ….viéndolo fríamente yo estaba fuera del camino…fuera de sus vidas…esperen, por favor déjenme continuar, dos meses en que viví o intente vivir, toque una realidad distinta, no puedo mentir era hermosa, excitante, cada día era distinto al anterior nuevo, mágico; todo era perfecto…saben…alguien tenia amigos, un trabajo, responsabilidades….hasta alguien se había colado en mi vida para complementarla….se que mis palabras les duelen, lo reconozco…tantas lagrimas derramadas, tanto dolor, tanto esfuerzo, iba a tener un fruto …¿no lo ven?... Una vida normal…desde hace 5 años supe que mi vida, mi presente y mi futuro cambiarían… lo hecho, hecho esta, realmente nunca lo entenderán y deseo que no lo hagan, existen decisiones o acciones las que nunca comprenderán, que surgen desde el fondo del alma, esa es la única seguridad que les garantizo…por un instante vi el mundo desde otros ojos, comprendí lo que ignoraba y reconocí mas dudas en mi…por un instante fui feliz….lo fui…pero esa no era yo…

-Yo…yo no soy una princesa, no soy una guerrera, lo que soy es sencillamente una mujer, soy confidente, soy quejumbrosa, soy llorona, pero también soy hija, hermana,

Amiga y ante todo soy una mujer que ama demasiado aun hombre….he cometido miles, millones de errores, no puedo decir que inimaginables, por que ese limite ya lo he sobrepasado……-

- Serena perdóname, perdónanos a todas por la manera en que nos comportamos, no lo merecías, no merecías la manera en que te tratamos, tu actuaste para protegernos...yo...-

- Setsuna, se que lo sienten, les dolió, les tuvo que haber dolido, a mi me dolió, todo me lastimo, pero no me arrepiento y se que ustedes hasta cierto punto tampoco lo harán, gracias a estas circunstancias mostramos nuestras caras, nos conocimos….tienen que comprender que ya nada va a ser igual, nos expresamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, es cierto nos herimos y nos defraudamos…. Seamos sinceros un perdón no va a bastar, ni para ustedes, ni para mi…-

- No Serena...

- ¿no Michiru?, claro que es así, acéptenlo es demasiado daño, para dejarlo encerrado, no podemos simplemente sepultarlo, la herida esta latente, se que aun sangra y estoy segura que por años permanecerá igual….- Serena camino hasta Darien y tomo su mano entre la suyas.

- pero saben, todas heridas comienzan a cicatrizar lentamente, seria irónico que lo hiciera de un día para otro….el tiempo es el mejor aliado, permite sanar y valorar….estoy segura que vamos a sanar, yo quiero…yo deseo sanar esta herida junto a ustedes y comenzar, comenzar juntas….juntos a forjar no nuestro futuro…el mañana que se abre paso a cada instante-

Como un bálsamo esa palabras tuvieron efecto, la esperanza se coló dentro de cada uno de los presentes permitiéndoles ver el mañana y prepararse para el.

_No es necesario encasillar todo, no hay reglas para indicarnos cuando estamos actuando bien, mil veces nos lo podemos preguntar pero nunca tendremos la respuesta, cuando estés preparado solamente tu lo sabrás, esa pequeña señal, ese interruptor aparecerá para señalarte el camino._

Paso a paso las cosas fueron retomando su curso, que se podría esperar si no, aunque talvez no fue tan rápido como algunos deseaban.

Serena y sus amigos regresaron a la Universidad, hasta cierto punto nada había cambiado, no se puede decir que la amistad seguiría siendo igual pero tratando de sobrellevarlo y volviendo a confiar todo se puede.

En cambio la situación con las chicas evolucionaba lentamente, todos ponían de su parte para hacerlo, para retomar la confianza que antes había existido en ellas, como esta dicho "roma no se creo en un día", así de difícil es recobrara la confianza.

Cientos de reuniones, charlas telefónicas y citas para tomar café las ayudaban, a la vez que les permitía volver a conocerse, por mas que se jure conoces a la persona que se tiene en la silla de a lado, cuatro años no pasan en vano, algún cambio debe de haber, es irritante no darse cuenta de ello y aun mas perderse de estos, pero se puede solucionar si ambas partes cooperan.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

_Meses después….._

Unas merecidas vacaciones eran las que todos pedían y así lo hicieron, una vez la casa de playa de Mel y Alex fue el destino para todos, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentían cierto recelo por ese lugar, un gran paso se llevaba a cabo al volver a visitarlo.

Como la vez anterior pelitos y discusiones se llevaron a cabo por las alcobas y por las tareas de la casa, claro esta que se resolvió después de Haruka tomara el control y se impusiera.

Las relaciones entre todos habían prosperado, se podría decir que habían vuelto hacer lo que eran antes, entre Jasón y Serena creció un vínculo muy fuerte , un lazo de hermanos, en esta ocasión no los acompañaba Sebastián.

Después de un agotador entre nadar y juegos de poker entre ellos, Serena y Darien caminaban tomados de las manos por la playa, esperando al crepúsculo.

Después de tantas calamidades su relación había pasado a otro nivel desde el plano personal, aun vivían juntos, pero la boda estaba pospuesta indefinidamente, decidieron que les faltaba mucho por conocerse y experimentar; a fin de cuentas no existía prisa para adelantarse, desde hace tiempo su relación prosperaba y se comenzaba a forjar como tal, una relación , juntos tenían planes para el futuro, planes que los incluían a ambos, y donde los dos tomaban decisiones.

- Darien, que quieres del mañana?-

- ¿Qué que quiero?

- si, que quieres-

- mmm, no lo se ….que allá sol para poder ir a nadar…-

- tonto eso no….que es lo que esperas para nosotros –

- ¿en verdad lo quieres saber?-

- si…-

- lo que deseo….que estemos juntos, ya no deseo pensar en el futuro, bueno mas bien no en un futuro tan a largo plazo, eso es lo que quiero mi vida junto a ti, aguardando lo que nos depare la vida –

- me alegro tanto mi amor…..tanto…..sabes creo que no se puede burlar a los destinos-

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- velo de esta manera, existe una obra de teatro que tiene un éxito rotundo, pero quieres darle un nuevo enfoque, mantienes a los mis actores, los mismo protagonistas, la misma idea en si, pero cambias un poco el dialogo, renuevas vestuario, escenográfa, en fin cambias varias cosas, pero en el fondo es la misma obra, por lo tanto siempre va a tener el mismo final….como tu y yo-

- no entiendo Serena , ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-

- lo que quiero decir…- Serena llevo su mano y la de Darien a su vientre

- Serena….me estas diciendo que…tu….estas…-

-Si, estoy embarazada...aquí esta tu hijo o tu hija…..no se si sea rini, pero se que es tuyo y mió, nuestro Darien ….. te amo Darien….-

- Te amo Serena..-

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron ya que sus labios se sellaron, prometiéndose amor pero sobre todo confianza.

El crepúsculo los alcanzo, bañándolos con su mar rojo, dando paso a un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida se consolidaba, un futuro se forjaba de nuevo, tan distinto, pero a la vez tan magnifico.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

_La vida no siempre es un cuento de Hadas, mas bien es como el mar, a veces la marea sube y otras baja, que importa a fin de cuentas siempre llegas a tierra._

_Vida, solo tenemos una, pero varias oportunidades para aprovecharla y desperdiciarla, para eso es a fin de cuentas, para vivirla , las maneras en que lo hagamos son infinitas, pero lo que interesa es que disfrutemos los segundos, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses, años, de nuestra vida, solamente hay una, solo una…_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

_FIN_

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

" _**y vivieron felices y comieron perdices"**_

_**Mas de un mes con esa frase en la cabeza no tenia, debia de ponerla, snif, snif, Talon abrázame mas fuerte!!, Jonathan me pasas otro klinex, gracias, bueno, desde mi dictadura con mis vasallos , les dejo el epilogo de preludio.**_

_**Este fue mi primer fic, con el deje volar mi imaginación, claro esta cometí muchos errores y aun mas que cometo, pero poco a poco vamos a pulirlos.**_

_**Este fic es mi bebe, no deseaba dejarlo ir, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero lo logre, al fin se termino, además no todo es lagrimas este fic siempre significara mucho para mi, gracias a el conocí a muchas personas lindísimas que comparen los mismos intereses que yo, además de que fomente otros.**_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes por estar conmigo a lo largo de estos casi 11 meses que vivió Preludio, miles de experiencias nuevas enriquecieron mi persona.**_

_**Este fic continúo gracias a ustedes y por ustedes, un gran abrazo y un beso a cada uno:**_

**Usako Suyi**

**Lovemamoru**

**Saly-luna**

**Mabelu**

**Angie-Chiba**

**NeroReina-sailormoon**

**Rei-videl3**

**Usagui-chiba**

**Ciakaira**

**Fabiolamoon**

**Eclipse Lunar**

**Maritza**

**Itzel**

**Isabel**

**Estrella**

**Palas**

**Mely**

**Jaz021**

**Anonima**

**Pilar**

**Helena**

**Conchis**

**Cris**

**-Serena-**

**Kykyu**

**Little witch**

**Reicy kou**

**Serytsu**

**Maribel**

**Fans**

**XXX**

**Andy-deep-chiva**

**Sra.Chiba**

**Sesrena**

**Caroone**

**Alba**

**Cielo**

**RBD**

**Usakochiba01**

**Prisma**

**Maravilla**

**.**

**Mechita**

**Lady**

**Bonita jiji**

**Akela17**

**Cabeza de bombom**

**Akribos**

**Bunnyoruga**

**Serenity1**

**Usakitopau1**

**Azucar**

**Morena**

**Starlight**

**Serenísima**

**Vampire princess miyu**

**Serena Ferraz**

**Freiya hibaya**

**Ladyserena01**

**Serenitychiva**

**Fcabl**

**Pss**

**Darienlove**

**Luna**

**Mamora**

**Pamita-83**

**Kotte-chan**

**Mora**

**Konny**

**Mariaelena83**

**Sailor angel moon**

**Hehra**

**Mariluna**

**Lumar**

**Isis janet**

**Sailor night**

**Ginny potter W**

**Helena**

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac****k**

**Mirtha**

**Elieluchiha**

**SoniaMs**

**Darienlover**

**Cosita rica**

**Jennysol**

**aerithsephy**

**Greenboy2008**

**Kou-Shields**

**fabiola Chiba**

**vere**

**Josie Black**

_**Gracias de nuevo, por cada una de sus palabras de animo, gracias por ser tan magnificas personas, aunque no a todas tengo el gusto de conocerlas y charlar por el msn. No me queda más que decir, me despido cordialmente, un fuerte abrazo para cada uno, y deseo que nos leamos pronto.**_

_**Elizabeth.**_


End file.
